Davis's Time Travel Adventure
by RedDragonforce 1
Summary: Davis says he was there, even though he wasn't; but what if he was? Davis is sent into the past where he makes a decision that will change his life forever. Now, he changes everything with his friends, for better or worse. Davis in 01, and beyond.
1. Davis meets everyone, again

Alright guys, I'm taking a detour from the main stream of stories I've been writing.

Warriormon: And you invited us here for?

Dragomon: There's only one reason we would be here, and that's: A DIGIMON FIC!

Lone Raindrop: Sweet! I always wanted to be in one!

RDF1: Hate to say it, but you're not actually IN any of my fics, just an OC.

LR: (shocked)(thinks it over) makes sense. I AM just a drop of H2O.

Warriormon: Where's DragonX?

Dragomon: You'd think he'd want in on this.

RDF1: I've given him a vacation. After spending so much time in the other fics, I'd thought I'd give him a break from this one.

LR: Cool! More fic time, SWEET!

Jenny: Just to let it go to your head.

RDF1: Jenny? I thought you were elsewhere.

Jenny: Heard about this idea through the grapevine and I'll tell you something: This will have one of two outcomes: Epic greatness or epic failure.

RDF1: Well, we'll see after this.

In case you guys totally clicked on this fic randomly, this is another Digimon story, but unlike the other remakes, this is a total rewrite from 'before the beginning'! Main Character is Davis, as if you clicked on this otherwise. Even Davis haters would probably back off hating him so much after what I put him through this first chapter though, considering what happens to him.

LR: Don't give it away!

RDF1: Alright, alright, let's get started already.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or anything related to Digimon. What I own is the plot/idea, and as for whom: DragonX, PyroDragoon, Warriormon, Dragomon (my version, not the Digimon franchise's version), Jenny, three catgirls whom you might never meet, and Lone Raindrop.

Inspiration for this fic:

FireHedgehog, for Twisted Destiny (AU timeline and all)

Ultra Sonic 007 (02 rewritten timeline)

Lord Pata (have had stimulating conversations with him in the past)

Starlilly (Story: Wish. Alternate timeline for Tai)(Really influenced me to get this idea together.)

Davis Motomiya himself (I'm a big fan for all Goggleheads, but Davis especially for the Power of Miracles which some people try to deny him.)

(Story Begin)

It was just an ordinary day. No random Digimon attacks, no important meetings; just another normal day for Davis and Veemon. If you count owning a rapidly growing noodle selling business career normal, that is. He even had plans on opening a corner restaurant for his noodle business. Even his friends enjoyed his noodles and made it a point to at least visit a few times a month to enjoy noodles and hanging out with Davis and Veemon. However, something happened one day that would change everything.

* * *

It was another day of visiting the Digital World with another group of friends and doing patrols. It was never the same group twice in a row either. Many Digidestined and Digimon from around the world were enthusiastic about the get-togethers, even though they couldn't make it every time, due to time zones and everyday life and all that. The only other Digidestined Davis knew real well in that particular group was Mimi Tachikawa, from the American group, despite being originally from Japan.

(AN1)

The group fanned out into groups of two and started their patrol. Every patrol ended up with a meal together before returning home. Yet, when it was nearly time to meet up again, Davis and his partner for the day, a Digidestined from China, got a signal on his Digivice. After telling his partner to head on, he and Veemon closed in on the signal. Apparently it was another Digimon in a rock field blasting rocks with a scythe-like weapon. The attacks were what set the Digivice off.

"Hey, dude," greeted Davis, "Something wrong?"

The Digimon turned and fired another shadow blade out of defensive reflex, forcing Davis to dodge.

"DUDE!" shouted Davis, bringing out his Digivice for Veemon to Digivolve, "What's your problem?"

The Digimon didn't speak a word, but sent another shadow blade at them.

"Shadow Scythe!" shouted Phantomon, forcing Veemon to dodge as well. "I wished to be left alone, and even that becomes impossible. I shall destroy you for invading my personal space. BEGONE! Shadow Scythe!"

Davis knew he had to do something quick. Knowing that as a Champion, XVmon could only last so long. So, he called out the Digiegg of Miracles, and Veemon Golden Armor Digivolved into Magnamon.

"The Armor of Miracles!" gasped Phantomon, before speaking towards Davis again, "'Time' to finish you! FATHER TIME!"

"Magna Blast!"

The two attacks collided and the ensuing explosion caused Magnamon and Davis to disappear in a golden glow while Phantomon was destroyed.

(AN2)

* * *

Davis woke up in a cold sweat; it was nighttime and he was in his bed. Davis looked around to find that it was not his apartment as he remembered, but his old room, from about twelve years ago.

(AN3)

He got up off his bed and went to find a mirror. He looked in the bathroom mirror to find that he was young again, real young. Judging by the height and lack of goggles on his head gave him the impression this was years before he went to the Digital World and became a Digidestined. Heading quietly into the kitchen, his eyes widened when he saw the date.

It was the night before Myotismon's defeat, the night before he taken to the convention center. Returning to his room, his mind was in a whirlwind at what was happening. He remembered that time so vividly, as it begun his hatred for Myotismon, and his evolved form, VenomMyotismon. Now, he had to go through it again, but this time he would be ready. As it was nearly midnight, he had to get some sleep if he was to do anything good tomorrow, so he went back to bed, after making sure his soccer ball was in his room. His mind whirled with thoughts of Kari, and how much danger she would be in, hoping that he could help out, even if it messed everything up.

(Time Change)

Davis woke up earlier than normal for him. After getting ready, he looked outside at the fog before turning his focus on the TV station.

There was a knock on the door when Davis prepped his soccer ball. His mom opened the door to reveal the Bakemon. His mom screamed and fell back, scared out of her wits. Davis used that as an opportunity to attack with his soccer ball. The first Bakemon fell down, while the soccer ball rolled back to Davis.

"Get out of here! Unless you want more!" shouted Davis.

Two more Bakemon entered and before Davis could get them both, one of them managed to grab him. As he got that one off, two more eventually pinned him down. Phantomon floated in shortly afterwards.

"I see we have a troublemaker," said Phantomon.

"YOU!" shouted Davis, remembering what happened to him just yesterday.

"I don't believe we've met before, but you won't be able to escape," replied Phantomon, as he had the Bakemon take the family of four to the convention center with the rest of the families that got captured.

'You'll get yours,' thought Davis, remembering that the older kids said that Angemon defeated Phantomon while attacking Myotismon.

He was quiet during the journey, like many people were that weren't screaming their heads off. He had to think of a plan to help the others. Jun was terrified like the rest of them, and consented to be comforted in their mom's arms. Soon, a Bakemon approached and pointed at Davis. Knowing they couldn't do anything, Davis was forced to leave his family, but not without a hug from Jun. Davis hugged his sister, knowing that even though they fought sometimes, even into the future, they were family, and they loved each other as siblings should. Davis walked away, giving one last look at them. When Davis found the other kids, he recognized some of them from school when he first went to the Digital World, and even into High School.

"It's not him," said a familiar voice, "It's not her."

"Next," said a Bakemon, allowing the line to continue to move.

'Gatomon,' thought Davis, remembering Kari's partner, 'There forcing her to find the Eighth Child.'

Soon a dark portal opened and Myotismon appeared.

"Beware," said Myotismon, instilling fear into Gatomon more than any other child there. Even Davis felt fear seeing Myotismon's original form. However, without Veemon and their bond, he couldn't do anything. "If you lie to me, I will simply destroy them all."

Gatomon whimpered, knowing Myotismon would not hesitate to carry his treat out. Myotismon decided to stay and keep watch as the Bakemon continued the line of kids. After another hour, it was almost his turn. Just before he walked up, DemiDevimon flew up and told Myotismon that _he_ found the eighth child, the glory hog.

'No,' thought Davis, 'Not Kari.'

"You did?" asked Myotismon, genuinely surprised that DemiDevimon got the eighth child.

"How did he do it?" asked Mimi.

'Mimi?' thought Davis, having forgotten that Mimi said she was with the kids when Myotismon left with Gatomon and DemiDevimon.

"Well," continued Myotismon, no longer caring about the how or who, "I have no further use for these brats."

"What should we do, boss?" asked DemiDevimon.

"Make them go to sleep," said Myotismon, as a light fog appeared, forcing the kids to fall asleep, "I'll deal with them later."

'No,' thought Davis, feeling tired, but still fighting it.

He felt something within him glow as he felt the affects wear off, but Myotismon had already summoned a Dark Portal after picking Gatomon up.

'Not this time!' thought Davis, as he ran and jumped through the portal after Myotismon, Gatomon, and DemiDevimon.

(AN4)

* * *

Phantomon was holding Kari at Scythe-point when a dark portal opened up and Myotismon, holding Gatomon, DemiDevimon, and to the surprise of everyone, a small kid. The kid fell on the floor in a heap, peaking the interest of Myotismon.

'Hmm,' thought Myotismon, 'He's no ordinary kid if he didn't fall asleep. I'll have to get rid of him, but first some fun.'

"I've got you my pretty, and your little cat too," said Myotismon.

Gatomon thought it was all over, before realizing if she could fake out Myotismon, then Kari could go free, like the other kids.

Davis regained consciousness as Myotismon was speaking to Kari.

'Okay, note to self,' thought Davis, 'don't jump into portal of darkness without proper escort.'

(AN5)

"Someone had to stop you from hurting innocent people!" shouted Kari, bringing Davis's attention back to them.

"My, what a thoughtful little girl you are," said Myotismon.

Davis got up in time to see DemiDevimon start pulling on Kari's hair, Kari screaming in pain for it to stop.

"KARI!" shouted Davis and Gatomon at the same time, Davis rushing past Myotismon to stop DemiDevimon.

"I don't think so, little boy," said Myotismon, "Crimson Lighting!"

Just before Davis could get to Kari, a red band of electricity wrapped around him, shocking him to his core. After what seemed like minutes, but was only about 10 seconds, Davis was let go, and he fell to the floor.

"No!" said Kari, kneeling next to Davis.

She didn't know Davis very well, just that they were in the same class, as they never really talked much.

(AN6)

"Interesting that you know her name if you never met her before," said Myotismon, letting go of Gatomon.

Gatomon landed on her feet, like all Cats managed to do, and ran over to protect Kari and Davis. Davis tried to move his body, even though the pain was crippling.

"Time to put out the light," said Myotismon, "NIGHTMARE CLAW!"

"NO!" shouted Davis, whose cry was echoed by the others who just arrived up the stairs.

Davis managed to move his body, despite the pain, and take the full brunt of the attack, falling down unconscious, his body appearing in black and white.

"That's what he did against me!" said Lillymon.

"Let's get him!" said Tentomon, Digivolving into Kabuterimon.

Both Kabuterimon and Lillymon tried to blast Myotismon, only for him to redirect the attacks to the roof. Kari looked at the boy who tried to help her. She couldn't understand why he would go to such lengths for her. Before she could try to help Davis, her body was lifted up, along with Myotismon, Phantomon, Gatomon, and DemiDevimon's.

"Not so fast!" shouted Matt, heading to a broken window, "WEREGARURUMON!"

WereGarurumon, who had been handling Tuskmon and Snimon down below with the others, hurried up the side of the station and landed next to them, forcing DemiDevimon and Phantomon back. Myotismon just chuckled.

While Myotismon was distracted, Wizardmon tried using his power to heal Davis, but it wouldn't work, his powers weren't recovered enough yet to heal a second victim of Myotismon's 'Nightmare Claw' attack. So, he moved out onto the walkway and used what power he had to blast Myotismon while MegaKabuterimon had him distracted.

"What?" asked Myotismon, taken by surprise that Wizardmon was able to hurt him in his condition.

"Kari! Here!" said Wizardmon, throwing the Tag and Crest of light to Kari.

"So, you're still alive," said Myotismon.

"It'll take more than a few measly bats to do me in," said Wizardmon.

"Then try this!" said Myotismon, sending a viral version of Wizardmon's attack back at him, sending him into the wall. He turned back to Kari, "Now give that to me."

"NO!" shouted Kari.

"I didn't ask for your opinion," said Myotismon, preparing to blast Kari as well.

"HOLD IT!" shouted Tai, who had Greymon climb up from the other side.

"TAI!" shouted Kari, glad to see her brother.

"Mimi," said Lillymon, as Mimi joined them having gone through the front entrance and being told where to go by Matt and TK's father.

"YO! VAMPIRE REJECT!" shouted Tai, "THAT'S THE WRONG SISTER YOU'RE PICKING ON!"

Tai threw his sister's Digivice at Kari, who caught it. She held it up in the air, but DemiDevimon snatched it before she could do anything.

Phantomon then went after Tai and Greymon. Tai stood his ground, to be there and protect his sister. Tai's Courage gave Greymon the strength to Digivolve into MetalGreymon, forcing Phantomon to back off.

MetalGreymon attacked, but Myotismon dissolved the missiles before they reached them. Zudomon and the other Ultimates launched their attacks as well, but it had no affect. Patamon tried his hand as Angemon. His Hand of Fate managed to hurt Myotismon and destroy Phantomon.

"Have you had enough, or do you want some more!" demanded Angemon.

"Actually," said Myotismon, feeling the pain fade a bit, "I was about to say the same thing to you!"

He turned and fired a Grisly Wing attack at Kari and Gatomon before anyone could react, except for Wizardmon. He managed to get in front of Kari and Gatomon and take the full brunt of Myotismon's bats, protecting Kari and Gatomon.

"Wizardmon!" cried Gatomon, going to her friend.

But it was too late; Wizardmon couldn't be saved. He didn't mind it, as long as Gatomon was alright. Kari's Digivice began glowing as Kari's power begun to show itself. DemiDevimon couldn't hold onto it and had to let go, allowing Tai to get it back to his sister.

"NOT HER, NO!" shouted Myotismon, but it was too late.

Kari's Crest glowed, and the light shining from it was so powerful, the other Digimon began to recover their strength. The Light was even powerful enough to help Davis recover.

"Ugh," said Davis, trying to get up, but TK stopped him.

"You okay?" asked TK.

Davis was about to get up himself, when he felt the aftershock of Myotismon's attack. He gripped TK's hand as he helped Davis up and they joined the others over at the window. Angewomon was glowing with the power of light, and she was ready to battle Myotismon, and destroy him for what he did, not only to her, but the other Digidestined and the entire district. Myotismon was fed up with Angels showing up, and decided to try and destroy them.

"NIGHTMARE…!" started Myotismon, before Angewomon cut him off.

"HEAVEN'S CHARM!" shouted Angewomon, creating an aura of light coming from a pocked dimension of her own making.

The other Digimon, and the Digidestined, felt the aura as well, feeling even stronger than before. Myotismon himself felt paralyzed by the effects, as he was a creature of Darkness.

"Everyone!" said Garudamon, "Give your power to Angewomon!"

"Horn Buster!"

"Flower Cannon!"

"Vulcan's Hammer!"

"Wolf Claw!"

"Wing Blade!"

"Giga Blaster!"

"Hand of Fate!"

All seven attacks flowed into the Heaven's Charm. Using her left hand as a bow, she formed an arrow out of her own energy and fueled it with the others' energy. With the power of all 8 Digimon within that one arrow, Myotismon didn't stand a chance as the arrow pierced him and he disappeared in a bright flash of light. The only thing that was left was his mask, which fell down to the ground below.

Everyone began cheering that Myotismon was gone, even Davis, though he knew he would be back. Unfortunately, the spherical hub of the TV station that they were in began to collapse and they had to get out of there. Using Garudamon, MegaKabuterimon, and MetalGreymon, they were able to land safely on the ground before everyone De-Digivolved. Agumon, Gabumon, Patamon, and Gatomon were the only ones that had enough strength to stay in their usual forms while the others went back into their In-Training forms. Their celebrations were short-lived as Kari and TK noticed the fog getting thicker.

"Impossible," said Tai, "We destroyed Myotismon, didn't we?"

"Maybe," said Joe, "But what if we didn't. If he managed to have a back-up plan, then we might be in even more trouble if he's even more powerful than before."

"Come on!" said Tai, kicking Myotismon's mask, "We went through all that trouble to get rid of him, and he's already planned ahead for this!"

"With that fog still up, this isn't over."

"There's still something that we can do," said Davis, getting their attention, "We can get rid of the Bakemon that are terrorizing the others at the convention center."

Izzy's laptop beeped before they could follow through with Davis's plan. There was an email from Gennai, which spoke of a prophecy.

Prophecy:

The Sky will be darkened by the wings of many bats

The fallen people will invoke the name of the undead Digimon King

And when the clock strikes the hour of the beast, the Undead King will reveal himself in his true form as the beast

Then Angels will shoot arrows of 'Hope' and 'Light' at the loved ones of those they have been sent to protect and a Miracle will happen

'"Miracle?"' thought Davis, 'They never said anything about this when they told us how they defeated VenomMyotismon.'

Unfortunately for Davis, the attacks from Myotismon were still taking their toll, so he couldn't move much without being in extreme pain. He was thankful that they hadn't asked yet about how and why he was there, but he knew they would ask eventually.

"Tai, we need to make sure our family's alright," said Kari.

"I need to check in with my family as well," agreed Joe.

"And I'd like to change out of my pajamas," added Mimi, considering she was the only one who didn't have time to get ready that morning.

"Let's go," said Tai, taking up leadership position as he did for the older kids.

"I'll carry Davis," said Mr. Ishida, Matt and TK's father.

So, while Mimi and Joe went to their homes to change and make sure everything and everyone was okay, the rest of the team plus Davis and Mr. Ishida went to get Izzy's parents. After gathering back together, Matt, TK, Mr. Ishida, Gabumon, and Patamon left by boat to see what they could do about getting through the fog. Davis was set down on a bench to Joe's brother, Jim, could look him over. After checking out Davis, Jim could only conclude that there was nothing broken, but would still be in severe pain until they got him to a hospital.

"Why would you go through all that?" asked Tai, as Jim moved away to take a look at the other people there.

"Well," said Davis, having thought that far in advance only recently, "I saw how that vampire reject was torturing the cat there. Making her pick out one kid from a crowd and a wrong answer would have everyone killed. I just couldn't stand by and let that happen. When that bat-thing came in and said _he_ had found the 'Eighth child', I couldn't let him go without a fight. So, I jumped through the portal after them. When he asked Kari why she surrendered herself, she said…"

"That I didn't want him to hurt anyone else," said Kari, "But you didn't have do all that. DemiDevimon was only pulling my hair."

"Well," said Davis, "I wanted to get to know you at camp last week, but my parents didn't want me to go, and I was disappointed. Not to mention I don't like see sweet girls getting picked on like that."

The others couldn't help but sweatdrop at the ridiculous explanation, but it still fit, so they went with it.

More time past and Davis managed to get over to see his family, with the help of Mimi. He knew the pain wouldn't go away anytime soon, and even if it did, he felt it might return, to remind him of his decision. And even though he tried, he couldn't get even Jun to awaken with his most annoying method, as he had done in the past.

(AN7)

When he and Mimi got back, they heard chanting. Davis didn't remember this part, but he knew that was because he was in the same situation the last time. Izzy brought up the prophecy once more and everything was falling into place: the bats in the sky and the people chanting Myotismon's name.

"But what's the hour of the beast?" asked Tai.

"6. 6. 6," said Mr. Ishida, "Six seconds and six minutes after six o'clock. Doesn't matter morning or evening, either, as both would apply."

Tai checked the clock on his Digivice, and it was just getting to be 6 o'clock right then.

"It's almost time!" said Tai, "We gotta hurry!"

Mr. Ishida took Tai, Matt, Agumon, and Gabumon back to the TV station where Myotismon was resurrected at VenomMyotismon at the strike of 06:06.06.

Ten minutes of no word came to an end when Tai rushed in, asking for everyone to be cleared out.

"We couldn't do that even with the time," explained Jim.

"We can't outrun him even if we tried," said Gatomon, "We'll need to destroy him to break the spell."

Everyone wanted to join in, but Gatomon only needed Patamon right then. After Digivolving, Angemon and Angewomon flew towards VenomMyotismon, hoping they could provide some support for the others.

Davis wanted to go with the others to the battlefield, but there was no more room in the seats, so Davis took to sneaking in the trunk, hoping no one would look over the back seat. As they drove over to the battlefield, Davis overheard them talking about the next part of the prophesy, about the angels, and the 'Miracle'. Davis didn't know what to think. He was originally the only one able to use the power of Miracles, save for the Golden Digiegg of Faith that Willis used at one point, but that was a something else entirely.

(AN8)

By the time they had reached the battlefield, VenomMyotismon had already beaten Agumon and Gabumon back to their Rookie forms. Only with a timely assist from Angewomon and Angemon were they safe, for now. Davis managed to sneak around the van slowly as he heard Izzy informing the others about VenomMyotismon being a Mega-Ultimate Level Digimon.

"You can do it Angemon!" shouted TK.

"Go for it Angewomon!" added Kari.

'It'll take more than that to defeat him,' thought Davis as he looked up at the beast that was VenomMyotismon.

VenomMyotismon was growing in power, as he managed to hold off Angewomon and Angemon from even hurting him in the slightest. VenomMyotismon looked down and saw everyone else, including Davis. He gave off an evil chuckle that sent chills down Davis's spine. He felt his vision blur as his body started to lose color again. He fell to the ground, hoping it would pass, but as long as Myotismon was close enough, he would still feel the effects.

"Davis!" said Kari.

"What's he doing here?" asked Matt, as his dad went over to help the kid.

"Don't worry about Davis," said Mr. Ishida, "I've got him. Just concentrate on the prophecy!"

So, trying to focus back on the battle, TK and Kari got out their crests and gave specially forged arrows for Angemon and Angewomon. Despite any doubts, they had faith it would work and as soon as the arrows hit Matt and Tai respectively, Agumon and Gabumon felt a HUGE surge of energy, allowing them to Warp-Digivolve into WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon.

* * *

(Mental Plane)

While the others concentrated on battling VenomMyotismon, Davis fell into a sort of trance-like state, withdrawing into his mind. There, he saw a fogged plane of existence with V-mon in the distance.

"Davish!" shouted V-mon, from afar, "Nice to see you made it."

"V-mon!" replied back Davis, "Where are you?"

"Funnily enough, under the Digiegg of Courage," deadpanned V-mon, "Unfortunately the cave where it's located is currently blocked off by the Dark Masters. I wish I could help you Davish, especially with what happened with Myotismon."

"You know about that?" asked Davis sheepishly.

"We have a bond that's stronger than just about any other Digidestined. It happened as we were fighting MaloMyotismon alone in the other world. I don't know how much this might change things, but with what the Sovereigns told me since we arrived: try not to hate TK so much this time around."

"Can't make any promises, but it does look better," said Davis, "I kinda hate how he and Kari get to spend time together, but there's nothing I can do about it, and Kari kinda needs TK if what he told me about the battle against Piedmon is to be true. Besides, this can be a new start with everyone, not just TK."

"Go for it!" replied V-mon, "See ya when you get here!"

(Mental Plane Exit)

(AN9)

* * *

When Davis got back his senses, he saw VenomMyotismon on the floor, downed from WarGreymon's attack. Davis thought something was wrong. After all the time it took to defeat MaloMyotismon four years later, it didn't feel right for VenomMyotismon to be taken down that easily. His fears were confirmed when VenomMyotismon managed to get up again, and reveal his inner beast.

'_Now that's what I call ugly!_' spoke up V-mon's voice from within Davis's head.

'V-mon!' thought Davis.

'_Right here, Davish,_' replied V-mon, his lisp for Davis's name still there.

'This is cool,' thought Davis, 'How long are you here for?'

'Just for now,' answered V-mon, 'Here, something to give you a boost.'

Suddenly, Davis felt strength he hadn't felt in a long time. The pain faded, but didn't disappear. Probably won't ever, but Davis could deal with that, knowing that he did it to protect Kari. Soon enough, the inner beast let out a huge blast of Darkness that was affecting everyone, especially Kari. Even with renew strength from V-mon, Davis was still fighting off the Darkness with some difficulty. It wasn't long before the Digidestined's crest started glowing, before trapping VenomMyotismon and preventing him from moving. Tai figured out his weakness, allowing WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon to finally finish off VenomMyotismon. The Darkness was finally gone, and the pain faded away entirely, for now. As the fog cleared, there was a huge landmass that appeared in the sky. The Digital World was upside down in the sky, and Davis knew what that meant, the Digidestined had to go back and face off against the Dark Masters. They didn't have to wait long until Joe's brother arrived from the Convention Center, informing them that everyone was back to normal. That made Davis smile a bit, he actually missed Jun's bratty behavior from when they were kids. Then he realized what would entail, he didn't miss it that much.

Davis then remembered when he first met Mimi and Michael, and everyone explained about what was happening right now. That meant that Gorillamon was attacking New York, and Michael was there, trying to stop him. All across the world, everyone who was currently a Digidestined was trying to help out, even if they didn't really know how. Davis got a headache from thinking about too many places at once.

A rainbow of light, creating a portal to take the Digidestined back to the Digital World appeared, and Davis looked at Kari, who looked back at him from next to Tai. Davis smiled at her. Kari returned the smile and mouthed 'thank you' to him. Davis nodded and started to get up to walk again, when a flash of pain stopped him. Jim moved over to him and got him up on his back.

"I'll get you to a Hospital. Don't worry," said Jim, as he moved over to Joe's scooter.

"It's not me I'm worried about," said Davis.

"I know," said Jim, as they watched the Digidestined rise up through the portal, and back to the Digital World, "But they can handle it. I don't know how, but they can."

"Somehow, I don't doubt that," replied Davis, before falling asleep.

After what happened, he would need the sleep just to prevent himself from passing out. Maybe, just maybe, he could help the others more this time around. However, that was in the future.

(Chapter End)

I know, this could definitely be better. I'm trying to do my best here, and I know I can still do better. This is to just start off this fic and change things for the better, albeit subtlety. First thing on the list is making Davis and TK have a stronger friendship from the get go. No rivalry, or minimized rivalry at best.

Please Review and tell me what you think. If I get enough bad reviews, I take this off altogether. If I get enough Good reviews, I'll be able to work on this story a lot faster. Maybe even get to the start of 02 by the end of it next time.

I know I could totally change things around and have Davis get V-mon early, but this way he does in a different way. With Davis and V-mon's bond as it is, I thought I could take it to the next level and have them even closer. NOT ROMANTICALLY, YOU SICK PERVERTS! This will be Daikari, but TK and Kari will still be friends.

I just never thought of them as more than that. Sorry takari fans! No takari here!

Onto Author Notes:

AN1: I don't know if Mimi ever moved back, or stayed in America, but in this version she stayed in America, but frequently stayed in touch with her Japanese friends.

AN2: I had originally intended a different Digimon, but the only other one that involved Time Travel was Millenniummon, and that was too complicated to just explain away from the main direction I wanted my story to go.

AN3: Yes, I'm having the Davis and Magnamon vs. Phantomon battle eight or so years after the final battle. It's just a random time I chose where it was after Davis started his business, and before he went global.

AN4: If you want chronology, then don't read this. Davis didn't fall asleep this time. Besides, for all the knowledge he has, jumping through a Dark Portal wasn't the brightest of ideas. But, it was the fastest way for Davis to get there before the others.

AN5: Yep, smart-alecky remark to downplay the seriousness of the situation. Also, this is very true. If you look at the Kingdom Hearts series, having a proper escort through Dark Portals is very recommended.

AN6: This is different than my theory before this fic, but it could still fit. This IS during the summer after all, and the new kids, minus Cody, are all in the fifth grade, at least in the English Dub. So, Davis and Kari knowing each other since first grade could be a good start. Just to clarify: they didn't KNOW know each other, just that they were in the same class.

AN7: Any siblings in Davis and Jun's situation would know that there are plenty of ways to annoy one another. So, I'm just going to leave this to your imaginations.

AN8: Digimon Movie, third part, where Davis and the others battle Kerpymon/Cherubimon.

AN9: Again, starting them off on a stronger note. NO, they will not be uber, or overly powered, just more experienced.

Just tell me how this went. The more negative the reviews are, more likely this story to be removed; the more positive, better chance of this fic continuing on into the 02 season.

Until then…

Later,

RDF1


	2. Davis in Our War Game, with others

Alright, since I'm back for another chapter, you know what that means.

LR: You got some good reviews, didn't you?

Jenny: More like encouraging reviews. They just want to see how far RDF1 goes before he ruins it.

RDF1: That hurts you know.

Warriormon: Quick question? Are we going to make an appearance?

Dragomon: I wouldn't count on it. That would be the thing that ruins it.

RDF1: Considering it means involving OCs, then no. Sorry, Warriormon, you've had your fic. Wish I could say there's another, but that isn't determined just yet.

Warriormon: Aww man! This would have been a good fic to really tear it up against some Control Spire Digimon.

Dragomon: Especially against an army; this sucks. Oh well, maybe another time.

RDF1: Until then…

Let's get back to the action. Now, this isn't only focusing in on Davis. Yes, the main focus will be around him and what he does, but there IS that three-year gap where there isn't much going on, other than Our War Game, with Omnimon vs. Diaboromon. Let's get started before I spoil everything.

Disclaimer: RDF1 doesn't own Digimon, anything related to Digimon, or even affiliated with Digimon other than what is already mentioned, like Warriormon and Dragomon. Note: Original Dragomon is Ultimate Level; this one is Rookie level. There ARE differences.

(Chapter Begin)

(Recap)

_A rainbow of light, creating a portal to take the Digidestined back to the Digital World appeared, and Davis looked at Kari, who looked back at him from next to Tai. Davis smiled at her. Kari returned the smile and mouthed 'thank you' to him. Davis nodded and started to get up to walk again, when a flash of pain stopped him. Jim moved over to him and got him up on his back._

"_I'll get you to a Hospital. Don't worry," said Jim, as he moved over to Joe's scooter._

"_It's not me I'm worried about," said Davis._

"_I know," said Jim, as they watched the Digidestined rise up through the portal, and back to the Digital World, "But they can handle it. I don't know how, but they can."_

"_Somehow, I don't doubt that," replied Davis, before falling asleep._

_After what happened, he would need the sleep just to prevent himself from passing out. Maybe, just maybe, he could help the others more this time around. However, that was in the future._

(Recap End)

By the next day, the other Digidestined had returned from the Digital World after defeating Apocalymon and saying their goodbyes to the Digimon. Right now, they were with their families at the Hospital, where Davis was. Davis's family was there as well, waiting on news about him. Jun seemed worse than normal, well as far as injuries with Davis were concerned. Matt noticed how distraught she was and went over to see if he could do something, being the bearer of friendship and all.

"Hey," said Matt, "He's going to be alright. From what I've seen, he's tough."

"That's not it," replied Jun, tears in his eyes, "He's stubborn, but the Doctor said that his nervous system damaged. They're doing what they can, but…"

"I'm not sure why, but something tells me he's going to be fine," said Matt, not knowing why he felt that way.

Jun surprised him with a hug. It wasn't romantic or anything; she just needed some sympathy. Matt held her gently while she cried her tears out.

"I don't want to lose him," said Jun, "He's my only brother."

"I know how you feel," replied Matt, "I don't know what I'd do if something happened to my younger brother."

(AN1)

* * *

Meanwhile, Tai and Kari were still trying to figure out why Davis did that. It was one thing to take a Crimson Lightning attack that damaged his nervous system, but a Nightmare Claw was something else. They heard about it from Mimi when Lilymon was hit with it. Lilymon felt darkness all around her, and that she slowly felt that nothing was worth living or fighting for anymore. Luckily Wizardmon healed her when he did. Now, they were afraid the same might happen to Davis over time, even if they didn't know him.

Soon, a Doctor approached the group, Davis's family being in the front.

"The damage was severe, but we've managed to minimize the effects. He should be able to lead a relatively normal life," informed the Doctor, "however, he'll still feel shocks from time to time."

While this wasn't the news they were hoping for, it was better than what they feared. Davis would be alright, for the most part. One thing that was in common with all of the Digidestineds' thoughts was getting to know Davis better. He was apart of what they knew now, not matter how they wanted it otherwise. One good thing about it was being able to talk to one more person about the Digital World their age.

* * *

As the days passed, Davis was on the mend, and was able to attend school again. He even got into Soccer, something else he could talk to Tai and Sora about during the school year. Soon enough, summer was there, and everyone was let out for the holidays. During that time, Izzy met Willis online, a kid in America who had Digimon like they did; yet he still had his for the moment – not that Izzy knew. Matt and TK had gone out to their Grandmother's in the country, to spend time together with each other, as well as their Grandmother. Joe was signing up for Summer School to get a head start on his Medical Degree for later in life. Mimi went to Hawaii with her folks for a vacation from Odaiba (and the Digimon, not that they were safe anyways). Sora was upset over a recent birthday she had when Tai gave her a hairpin, which insulted the Tomboy inside of her. Tai tried apologizing a dozen times, and couldn't get her to listen. Davis was getting ready for a birthday party, the same one that Kari was going to. Originally, it was for girls only, but the Birthday Girl in question decided to invite boys as well, at least for a little while.

(AN2)

When it was time for the cake, the Birthday Girl was moments away from blowing out the candles when a certain cell phone went off. Kari answered, and tried to keep it from the others, but Davis managed to hear Tai's voice. He then remembered that Diaboromon was attacking through the Internet. Davis snuck out early, he was already getting bored with the 'girly' party anyhow, and headed straight for Tai's apartment.

On his way over there, his own cell phone went off. They were new at the time, and his parents thought it would be a good way to keep in touch in case of emergencies.

(AN3)

He answered, only to hear a voice he hadn't heard in years. It was Diaboromon's voice.

"Hello," said Infermon, "Daisuke Motomiya, isn't it?"

"What do you want?" replied Davis, panting a bit from running so hard.

"I've noticed you've taken interest in the Digidestined," informed Infermon, "Don't think they can handle me this time around, do you boy?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Davis, trying to throw him off.

"Don't think you can change destiny without some powerful forces being aware of it. The Power of Miracles moved too soon for it to be anyone else. I'm not the only one who sensed it, and you won't be able to help the others. Even if I don't succeed, with your imminent demise, Both Worlds will belong to Evil Digimon! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Davis hung up before Infermon could mock him any further.

'That guy's been eating too much data from the "I can rule the world with no one being able to stop me" category, huh,' spoke up Veemon.

Davis had to chuckle as he picked up speed to get to Tai's apartment, only Veemon could make light of the situation when they couldn't really do anything about it. He managed to get up the stairs when another shock attack entered his system. They were random for the most part, but if he put too much effort, like overdoing it in a soccer game, and they would be just a little bit worse. Luckily, Sora was just leaving Tai's house, still angry and upset with him about the hairpin, when she noticed Davis recovering from the attack.

"Davis!" shouted Sora, forgetting about Tai for the moment, "What's wrong? What's the rush for?"

"Tai called Kari, something about an emergency. Kari couldn't make it, so I volunteered."

"Let's get you inside," said Sora, putting Davis's arm around her shoulders and they walked back to Tai's apartment.

(AN4)

When they rung the doorbell, Tai's mom answered the door, and immediately knew what was wrong as soon as she saw Davis. She led them into the house and onto the couch, where Davis felt the last of the shocks vanish, for now.

"Sora," said Tai, when he noticed who showed up, "is he alright?"

"He overdid it again. He said something about you calling Kari about an emergency."

"Well," said Tai, now nervous about the conversation that would eventually be brought up with Sora, "I need all the help I can get, but right now I'm waiting on Izzy more than anyone else right now."

"What's this about?" asked Sora.

"A Digimon has shown up on the internet after being infected by a virus. Now he's eating Data from anywhere and everywhere he can get. He's using the Phone Company to tie up any Internet connections in town. I tried to call you, but it was busy. I had Izzy try before, but you didn't want to talk."

"Oh," said Sora, now feeling bad about blowing Izzy off because of her tiff with Tai.

"Welcome back Izzy," said Tai's mom, as Izzy entered the door.

"Thanks," replied Izzy before noticing Davis, "Hey Sora. What's wrong with Davis?"

"Overdid it again," said Sora, "Sorry about before. I thought you were Tai."

"It's okay. Let's get inside the computer room. We can talk more there," finished Izzy, before helping Davis off the couch.

"Davis, are you sure you're alright?" asked Tai's mom.

"Just needed a breather. I'll be right as rain now," said Davis.

"Okay," replied Tai's mom, "Do you want any…"

"No thank you, ma'am!" said Davis, getting his second wind back immediately upon hearing her talk about her cooking.

(AN5)

The four of them quickly headed to the computer room.

'Okay,' thought Davis, 'Kari couldn't make it, but I was able to at least get Sora involved by getting here so fast. I just wonder if there's something valid in what Infermon said to me over the phone.'

"What happened to the good ol' days when we were able to be a team?" asked Tai, wondering where half their team was.

"We're still a team Tai," said Sora, trying to put up a good front in front of Izzy and Davis.

"Right now, we're just spread out," said Izzy, "We did this while we were fighting the Dark Masters, remember?"

"That was different," replied Tai, "Besides, where did you go?"

"I went to get this special Cell Phone," informed Izzy, "This will allow us Internet Access by tapping into the Military Satellite System."

"Cool," said Davis.

"Why not check to see if we got any response from the others," suggested Izzy.

Tai put the speaker on, and good news: Matt and TK answered the call.

"_Hey Tai, it's Matt. So what's the big emergency?_" spoke up Matt's voice, before a thud was heard in the back ground, followed by a short cry from TK, "_Oh great. Gotta go; Grandma fell asleep on TK again._"

"Good ol' Matt," said Izzy.

"Friend in need is his Crest indeed," said Davis, getting a chuckle out of the others.

Tai called back, leaving a message about the Digivices. TK replied, saying that they did have them. Izzy told them about Diaboromon, and that they needed to get to a computer ASAP. Matt left one final message, saying they were going to find a computer in town, since their Grandma didn't have one.

"Gennai," said Sora, once communications were restored, "Matt, TK, and myself have been filled in. Send Gabumon, Patamon, and Biyomon right away!"

"Unfortunately, I can only send two right now. It'll take a few minutes, but Gabumon and Patamon should be on their way."

"Alright," said Tai, "Now, we'll take down that Digimon with no problem!"

"I don't know," said Davis, "He was able to stop Greymon and Kabuterimon with ease, right? He isn't going down that easily."

"How do you know about that?" asked Tai, while Izzy casted a curious glance at him, and Sora looked confused.

"I saw the screen, and it's still showing Greymon and Kabuterimon," replied Davis.

"Oh great," said Tai, now noticing that Infermon was no longer at the phone company, "Where'd he go now?"

"He's in America," said Izzy, bringing up an Email, from Infermon no less.

It took awhile, but they got Agumon and Tentomon out of there, and towards New York, United States of America. By then, Matt and TK had managed to find a Computer, and connect to the Internet, in a Barber Shop of all things. They saw Gabumon and Patamon's icons appear alongside Agumon and Tentomon's.

"Gennai's transferring Biyomon now, but we don't know how long we can hold them off before she gets there," said Izzy.

"Hey, don't worry about me," said Sora, "Just take care of that thing!"

She gave a look to Tai that said, 'don't you DARE tell Izzy!' Tai gulped in response.

Izzy entered his password, prodigious, and the four of them entered the subway system, where Infermon was.

"I'm looking for the programmer," said Infermon, "Don't get in my way!"

"He's teasing us," said Matt, as if this was a routine battle with a 'simple' Ultimate Level Digimon.

"Let's show him who he's dealing with!" added Tai.

Both Agumon and Gabumon Warp-Digivolved into WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon respectively. Things looked good to begin with, until Patamon tried to Digivolve.

Sora noticed Biyomon enter, and Biyomon noticed Infermon Digivolving into Diaboromon before attacking Tentomon and Patamon.

"Biyomon! Digivolve!" shouted Sora.

Unfortunately, Biyomon couldn't Digivolve. Why? Her little tiff with Tai had gotten her out of balance with her crest, and Biyomon couldn't feel the power Sora normally showed so prominently.

"Something's wrong!" shouted Biyomon, getting Diaboromon's attention.

"Web wrecker!" shouted Diaboromon, attacking Biyomon, forcing WarGreymon to move Biyomon out of the way while MetalGarurumon surprised attacked Diaboromon, forcing him release Tentomon and Patamon.

(AN6)

Davis looked worried. This wasn't supposed to happen. Having Sora here was supposed to be helpful. Unfortunately, or fortunately if one were to look at it that way, all the cooking Tai's mom did for Izzy was catching up to him, forcing him to use the bathroom just as the overload of emails was starting to slow down the speed of the Digimon, leaving them more open for targets. Tai got angry and hit the computer, causing the computer to crash. This got Sora to snap.

"Great going Tai!" shouted Sora, finding another reason to be angry at him, "Now look what you did!"

"What I did?" replied Tai, getting angry as well, "I didn't see you trying anything!"

"Something's wrong! Biyomon can't Digivolve for some reason!"

"Oh, and that's my fault!"

"Man, I feel better," said Izzy, choosing a good, or rather bad, time to return, "Tai! What did you do!"

Izzy frantically did what he could, but he had to restart the computer.

"Hey! I'm not the only one here, why is it my fault!"

"I know Sora wouldn't do this to a computer!" countered Izzy, "Just like between you two! Something happened, and it's messing up our Team Dynamic right now!"

"It's none of your business!" shouted Tai and Sora.

"ENOUGH!" shouted Davis, feeling minor shocks run through his system from the yelling getting on his nerves, "Look! It doesn't matter who did what! Right now, we need to figure out a way to stop Diaboromon before he finds his way to Willis! Maybe before your Digimon get deleted!"

This got their attention. Suddenly, the tension began to drop rapidly.

"I know that something's wrong between you two. I'm not the bearer of knowledge for nothing, I'll have you know!" pushed Izzy, wanting whatever was wrong between his two friends to be resolved before they could get back to the mission at hand.

"Tai gave me a Hairpin for my birthday," started Sora, "I'm a tomboy, we don't like girly things like that!"

"Well, I got it so you could wear it to show off your hair, considering you wear that hat all the time!" replied Tai, his anger starting to build again.

"Again with the hat!" countered Sora, "I like wearing this hat!"

"BUT YOU LOOK PRETTIER WITHOUT IT!" shouted Tai, before realizing what he said, and immediately turned away to hide his blush.

Davis let out a low whistle. He knew Tai loved Sora, but this was a strong lovers quarrel if he ever saw one. He kind of felt disappointed that Sora chose Matt, but maybe if Tai made the right moves, he could be the one with Sora instead of Matt. But that's a big if.

"You really think so?" asked Sora, her anger suddenly vanished. Things started to make sense to her now. Tai wasn't insulting her, he was trying to be nice; and she took it the wrong way.

"Yes," admitted Tai, "I got you that hairpin so you would be able to show every at school how great your hair looks when you actually show it off, not just at soccer practice."

"Tai…" started Sora, before Izzy managed to bring back the connection.

"Guys, where were you!" said Matt, "WarGreymon can't even move. No one can. Fine time to stop and eat lunch."

"Can it Matt," said Izzy, "We lost the connection, and we just now got it back. What happened?"

"All the Digimon slowed to a stop, allowing Diaboromon to lay a pounding on WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon. He escaped once more into the Internet," explained Matt.

"Tai, I can't move!" groaned WarGreymon, still feeling the hurt Diaboromon laid on them once they found themselves slowing down.

"Oh no, Biyomon," said Sora, getting a better look at Biyomon, who looked ruffed up, but otherwise okay.

"Sora, I'm sorry," said Biyomon, "I tried to help, really I did."

"It okay," said Sora, "I'm the one who should be sorry. It was because of me you couldn't Digivolve."

Davis looked over at the emails poring in, and noticed one in particular. Yolei's email was one of the few who were providing support, and encouragement while at the same time, got onto their case about not being strong enough to defeat Diaboromon.

'Yeah, that's Yolei for ya,' thought Davis, 'insults and comforts you all in one go.'

Another email showed up just as it was getting to be 11:50 a.m. Diaboromon started a ten minute timer, leaving two USA Missiles to attack Japan. One had been able to be directed off course near the Hawaiian Islands, but the other was aimed right for their neighborhood.

'Diaboromon wanted me gone, and he's going to take out the whole neighborhood and kill the others in the process,' thought Davis, 'I've got to do something!'

Meanwhile, Izzy had managed to get Patamon, Tentomon, and Biyomon back to the Digital World, where they could rest. He also managed to get the other kids to stop emailing them for all of 2 minutes before they started flooding Izzy's account again.

"Tell me, are they going to make it?" asked TK.

"They're going to try TK," replied Matt.

"TK," said Davis, "We're all in this together. You have to keep the hope alive, otherwise we won't be able to win."

"He's right," said Sora.

TK smiled, remembering his crest, and the power it held to change the outcome of any situation. WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon got there with six minutes to spare. However, with over a million Diaboromon, it was a quick one-sided battle, leaving WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon worse off than before.

'They can still do it!' thought Davis, 'Tai and Matt pulled this off. I just can't remember how, other than Omnimon. They told me how Omnimon appeared, but I just can't remember the "how" for some reason.'

Tai was so distraught over the sight of WarGreymon, he didn't notice the Power of Courage within him activate, allowing him to enter the Internet, via his own computer.

"Tai!" said Sora, worried for her friend.

"Matt!" called out TK from his end, but it didn't do any good.

Both Tai and Matt were in the Internet, and they were willing to do anything to help their Digimon.

"I made some more juice, who wants some?" asked Tai's mom, entering the room.

"No thank you," said Izzy.

"We're fine too, Mrs. Kamiya," added Sora, speaking for herself and Davis.

"Alright," said Tai's mom, before doing a double-take, "Where's Tai?"

"Uh…" started Davis, before getting an idea, "He's out on the balcony. Wanted to get some fresh air."

"Okay," replied Tai's mom, leaving them alone again.

Sora sighed. That was close.

They turned back towards the screen, to see Tai's symbol of Courage, and Matt's symbol of Friendship glow brightly, giving strength to their Digimon. Not only that, they found a way to use the emails to their benefit, instead of a hindrance. With the power of the people, WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon were able to DNA-Digivolve into…

"Omnimon!" shouted Omnimon, making a totally badass appearance, with Tai and Matt on his shoulders; the symbols of Courage and Friendship shining brightly on each of their chests respectively.

(AN7)

The Diaboromon clones began firing again with two minutes remaining on the clock, only for Omnimon to use his sword and cape to deflect the attacks right back at them, taking out thousands easily. He followed up with several Supreme Cannons over the next minute, destroying every last one of the clones. That left the real Diaboromon, who used his speed to stay away from Omnimon.

'No you don't!' thought Davis, as he concentrated on the Power of Miracles again.

There was a dull glow, not enough to gain the attention, but it did get Diaboromon to trip up a few times, before getting out of the way again. Izzy then remembered the emails, and started forwarding them to Diaboromon, who was frozen in time as he got literally a billion+ emails all at once. With ten seconds left, Omnimon charged with his sword, finishing off Diaboromon before he could counterattack.

"Connection: terminated," said Diaboromon, with less than two seconds on the clock before vanishing into Data.

Davis then felt a vibrating sound, meaning he had a message unread. Davis decided to check it later; right now, it was time to celebrate. Unfortunately, or fortunately, the microwave malfunctioned, and the cake was ruined. Outside on the balcony, all four of them were stunned by the missile that had landed in the lake, causing it to rain water, and fishes, before it made one final splash.

After apologizing to Tai's mom, Izzy offered to take Davis home, while Sora just headed home to help out her mom with her flower shop.

* * *

When Sora got home, she immediately checked her email. Tai had said he sent an email, but it was stopped when Diaboromon appeared. Now that he was gone, Sora had finally received the email, and the written apology Tai made. She felt tears sting her eyes at the last two lines. She did love thundershowers, and that impromptu rain shower from the missile was funny, in the 'I'm glad it didn't blow up, taking out a five mile radius with it' humor. She was going to surprise everyone tomorrow with her new look, one comprising of a certain hairpin from a certain someone, and minus a certain hat she loved, but knew she couldn't keep it on forever.

(AN8)

* * *

Izzy walked alongside Davis as they were heading to Davis's house. Davis was nervous, considering how smart Izzy was, he was bound to figure something out.

"You alright Davis," started Izzy, "That was a bad shock you received."

"It wasn't that bad. Besides, it's not like it hasn't happened before," replied Davis, trying to keep it light.

"But you ran all the way from the party to Tai's house like someone was chasing you. Why are you pushing yourself so hard? You barely know us."

"I guess I shouldn't be all that surprised. You really don't hold the crest of Knowledge for nothing."

"And another thing, how'd you know that TK held Hope. He didn't say anything about it, and neither did the rest of us. Until I told Tai and Sora about my crest of Knowledge, with you right there, only the eight of us know about the crests."

Davis sighed. If he was going to help out the Digidestined in the future, he needed to have someone's trust now.

"You probably wouldn't believe me anyways," said Davis.

"I'd like to think that I'm pretty open-minded. Particularly after my adventures in the Digital World," countered Izzy.

"Well," said Davis, scratching his chin in thought, "would you believe I'm from the future?"

Izzy stopped in his tracks, forcing Davis to stop and look at him. Izzy held an unreadable gaze for few seconds, before sighing in relief.

"And here I was worried you were a shape shifting Digimon trying to take us out without our Digimon trying to protect us," replied Izzy, chuckling a bit, "Time travel. Now THAT'S believable."

"You actually believe me?" asked Davis, shocked by Izzy's response, "Doesn't this sound a little too much out of the ordinary to be believable?"

"You're looking at a kid who emptied his mind of curiosity to learn the secrets of the universe by spelling out the alphabet with his own body. Trust me, you don't get more open-minded than that."

"Okay, you believe me," replied Davis, "You got questions?"

"More than you could answer," replied Izzy, "but, I really shouldn't. If I knew too much about the future, it'd probably change more than you'd liked it to be."

"It already has. I got a call from Diaboromon when he was Infermon. He knows that I've traveled back in time, and I'm afraid that he's not the only one.

"Who else?"

"Every powerful Digimon, like the Sovereigns for starters. I'm not sure who else."

"I do have one question though," finished Izzy, "Who did Sora choose?"

"In my time, it was Matt," replied Davis, as they got close to his house, "This time, I couldn't tell you. Though, I'm kinda hoping for her and Tai to give it a shot. They looked very good together, even as friends. Even now, before the fight, they rarely seem apart."

"Best friends are often like that," said Izzy, "Well, we're here. I can wait until later to learn more. Night Davis."

With that, Izzy left Davis as he walked home. Davis smiled a bit, at the prospect of gaining a better friend out of Izzy. He was smart, and cool, not to mention accepting. Davis was going to have some very interesting conversations in the future. He headed inside to tell his family about the party. Maybe things wouldn't be so bad for the next few years. He just hoped Veemon was ready to make some more changes when they were reunited.

(AN9)

He then remembered the message on his phone. He checked it, only to widen his eyes in fear.

Message: 'This isn't over!' Diaboromon.

* * *

When Kari got home, she got an earful from Tai about not listening to when things were important enough for him to call.

"Well, it's not like the Digital World was in danger, was it?" asked Kari, angry that her brother embarrassed her in front of her friends.

"You'd be surprised. Davis ran over here after he overheard the call. He even said he volunteered to get here in your place."

"I never told him about this. Yeah, he disappeared, but I thought he just went home. He doesn't really like Girly parties, if you remember Mimi's?"

Tai paled a bit, he remembered Mimi's party. That was more pink than he ever wanted to see again. He saw Davis mixed between laughing and crying at the amount of Pink that was at the party.

(AN10)

"Yeah, but that didn't change the fact that he raced here when you didn't. Even if he's not a Digidestined, he's making an effort to be there to help."

"I have a life other than the Digidestined, Tai!"

"You think I don't?" replied Tai, "I had plans to play pick up soccer in the park with some school friends of mine, and I had to cancel because of this!"

Both of them held their gaze on each other before sighing; followed by laughing. They were, when it came down to it, siblings, and this bickering just proved that they didn't always get along, but they were willing to work through it.

"Sorry, bro," said Kari, "I'll try harder to be there for the team."

"I'm sorry too," said Tai, "I shouldn't try to pry you from your friends just because I wanted everyone here."

They hugged each other, with renewed love and trust for each other.

(Time Change)

Not too much changed over the next two-three years. Davis and Izzy talked more, in private, over what had happened, though Davis was incredibly vague. He didn't mention Ken being the Digimon Emperor, nor did he say anything about Myotismon making a comeback. He felt that would have to be kept secret so as to not alert Ken, or Oikawa that he was on to them.

One thing that did change was Davis's interactions with Kari. He backed off more than what he knew he did last time, but Kari was the one that was more forward. He guessed it was because of what happened with Myotismon, and she felt sympathy for him. He assured her many times that he was fine, and that since he was cleared for sports, he was going to participate in soccer. Davis often wondered if she would say no to a date, considering how much time Kari spends with him nowadays, but put that thought away as soon as it showed up. Kari would probably say yes out of pity, or concern, or anything else he didn't need.

Davis also met Yolei and Cody, very much like the first time around. What went differently was how he interacted with Yolei. After they're fiasco of a first meeting, Davis apologized to Yolei the next day, despite not really wanting to do so. This struck as odd to Yolei, as what she knew of him before meeting him told her otherwise. Davis also met with Cody's grandfather, and found him to be of good humor. He respected the elder gentleman for how he treated Cody, with respect rather than protective concern. Davis also tried to contact Ken, but was immediately shot down, just like ten thousand other fans in the city. He wasn't bothered by his as of yet best friend's actions, as he expected as much from the current Digimon Emperor.

(AN11)

Davis also stayed in contact with Veemon every so often, catching him up on what's happened, what's changed, and how long until they were able to see each other again. Soon enough, school started up again, and Davis wondered what might be in store for him and his friends.

(Chapter End)

I know this is short, but I wanted to start at the beginning with the third chapter for the battle with Monochromon and follow up from there. Thanks goes out to those that reviewed.

Jenny: That would be the following: ultima-owner, arandomguy227, Yankeedouche, Unknown-KR, and Twin Tails Speed. Special thanks goes to Lord Pata for his PM Review.

RDF1: Thanks for that, Jenny.

LR: Next up is the Author Notes!

Author Notes:

AN1: I may be a fan of Junato (please don't ask why), but this is something more towards the fact that they both have younger brothers more than anything else. Yes, younger brothers can be a pain, as I have personal experience being one, but you wouldn't _really_ want them dead for anything.

AN2: Something I changed for this very story; for this very chapter in fact. This allowed Davis to be there when Tai called Kari and suddenly remember that Diaboromon knocked out Internet connection, so he couldn't use the computer at the Birthday Girl's place.

AN3: This is something that wasn't originally intended, but fitted into the change in story. It wouldn't be unreasonable for Davis's parents to try this out when it first came out. Since this IS in the 1990s, this would be relatively knew.

AN4: This was intentional, as I wanted to have Sora there as well, considering they have her practically oblivious to the whole thing, even the missile until after impact, and all her attention immediately went to Tai's email to her.

AN5: Considering what Davis heard about from Tai, Kari, and even Izzy about her cooking, he wouldn't want to try it even if he WAS dying.

AN6: Something that you can probably guess. Having Sora there was half the battle, making this happen was the next step. Now she'll be like Izzy and TK, just watching while WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon duke it out in the end.

AN7: Again something that's been changed. While the crests had been destroyed, the power still laid within them. Also, got the 'bad-ass' thing from comment on a Youtube video of this part of the movie.

AN8: Well, considering she loses it during her high school years, it's a definite thing that this happens.

AN9: Yeah, more on this during Season 02. Will expand on this more then. This was just a basic start up for Davis to find someone to trust, so he wouldn't go crazy keeping the secret from EVERYONE.

AN10: I don't know when Mimi's Birthday is, but I went with this, considering how many months pass between the start of the adventure, and the Diaboromon battle, I'd say it's a good guess that Mimi has a birthday in that time.

AN11: Never really says how Davis meets Yolei OR Cody. So, I'll just go with what I wrote for the Davis Yolei meeting. See the flashback part in "Sincerely Loving this Miraculous Bond".

RDF1: I think that's it.

Warriormon: Not much else to say, other than stay tuned for the next chapter.

Dragomon: Any other questions will be answered either in the course of the fic, or by Review Replies.

RDF1: One thing left to say…

Later,

RDF1


	3. New Kids Energizing Armor! BATTLE BEGIN!

Yo! Another chapter in progress already! Here we finally get to the good part where Davis actually reunites with Veemon, and stir things up!

Jenny: Well, here's the end all tell all if this will actually be good or not.

RDF1: That hurts, Jenny. You could at least be more supportive.

LR: Well, that depends on how this goes. If this is good, then it shouldn't be too hard getting more support. If this turns for the worse, you always have Kingdom Hearts Fic to fall back on.

RDF1: How is that any better? (mumbles) He's the new guy and is already giving lip.

Warriormon: Don't worry, just change things like you usually do and you won't have to worry about continuing this fic.

Dragomon: That's what got his other Digimon fic bashed in the first place. You should totally rewrite it from beginning to end!

RDF1: ENOUGH WITH THE SUGGESTIONS! Rewriting it is not in the plan. UltraSonic007 was able to get away with it; I cannot do the same. I WILL however change and add some plots here and there along the way.

LR: TO THE FIC!

(Others stare at him.)

LR: What? I've wanted to say that for about 10 weeks now.

RDF1: Sure, go with it.

Disclaimer: RedDragonForce1 does NOT own Digimon, anything affiliated with Digimon, or associated with Digimon other than previous OCs mentioned.

(Chapter Begin)

(Recap)

_Not too much changed over the next two-three years. Davis and Izzy talked more, in private, over what had happened, though Davis was incredibly vague. He didn't mention Ken being the Digimon Emperor, nor did he say anything about Myotismon making a comeback. He felt that would have to be kept secret so as to not alert Ken, or Oikawa that he was on to them._

_One thing that did change was Davis's interactions with Kari. He backed off more than what he knew he did last time, but Kari was the one that was more forward. He guessed it was because of what happened with Myotismon, and she felt sympathy for him. He assured her many times that he was fine, and that since he was cleared for sports, he was going to participate in soccer. Davis often wondered if she would say no to a date, considering how much time Kari spends with him nowadays, but put that thought away as soon as it showed up. Kari would probably say yes out of pity, or concern, or anything else he didn't need._

_Davis also met Yolei and Cody, very much like the first time around. What went differently was how he interacted with Yolei. After they're fiasco of a first meeting, Davis apologized to Yolei the next day, despite not really wanting to do so. This struck as odd to Yolei, as what she knew of him before meeting him told her otherwise. Davis also met with Cody's grandfather, and found him to be of good humor. He respected the elder gentleman for how he treated Cody, with respect rather than protective concern. Davis also tried to contact Ken, but was immediately shot down, just like ten thousand other fans in the city. He wasn't bothered by his as of yet best friend's actions, as he expected as much from the current Digimon Emperor._

_Davis also stayed in contact with Veemon every so often, catching him up on what's happened, what's changed, and how long until they were able to see each other again. Soon enough, school started up again, and Davis wondered what might be in store for him and his friends._

(Recap End)

Davis got up early, like he did when he and the team played Soccer on the field before school started, and headed out before Jun was out of the shower. After grabbing a light and quick breakfast, he headed out to school at a light pace, given his condition. On the whole, the shocks were less painful than when he was a kid, but he knew that wouldn't last for long should he get too close to Oikawa, who was being possessed by Myotismon, who refused to just die and give up the ghost, as it was. It wasn't too long before school started that he tried to bounce a pass off his head, and it was sent flying behind him, to be caught by another kid. Davis turned around, rubbing his head slightly to notice an old friend. Truth was, he hadn't seen TK much since the Diaboromon incident, only once or twice, but seeing him here was something else.

"Davis?" asked TK.

"That you TK?" replied Davis, wanting to be sure, as he couldn't be certain it was still him, "You finally convinced your mom to move you here?"

"I wish," said TK, tossing the ball back to Davis, "Her job transferred her here, and since everyone else is already here, I didn't really argue. See you inside."

With that, Davis returned to the game while TK headed towards the Principal's office, to get his schedule.

"So it begins," said Davis, as he returned to the game, "again."

(AN1)

* * *

He caught another familiar face on the way to class. He peeked in on Yolei's class and waved a 'hello' before heading out. Yolei returned the greeting with a smile and a peace sign, or a 'Yo' as some might call it.

(AN2)

And once he entered his own classroom, yet one more familiar face had shown up, at least among the Digidestined, or future Digidestined as Davis remembered. Hikari Kamiya, better known as Kari, had a mix of Sora and Mimi in her, but more subtle with a bit of Tai mixed in as well. She held the Power of Light within her and Davis never stopped loving her for that; however, with his decision to protect her nearly four years ago, she was more forward with hanging out with him while he held back.

"Hey Kari," said Davis, "back again for another year. I shouldn't be surprised anymore, should I?"

"Nope, not really," replied Kari, "Sad to say Yolei's in the other class this time."

"It doesn't matter. We can see her in the halls and during break," finished Davis, "Besides you'll never guess who I saw out front this morning?"

"Who?" asked Kari, before the Teacher called their attention.

"Class, we have a new student joining us this year," said the teacher, as the new student walked in, "This is Takeru Takaishi; please give him a warm welcome."

"Call me TK," replied TK, with a slight bow, "It's nice to meet you."

"TK," spoke up Davis, pointing to a seat next to him and Kari, "Over here!"

"Any seat will do, Mr. Takaishi," appeased the Teacher at TK's slightly pleading look.

TK went towards his seat, and immediately opened conversation with his old friends.

"Our teacher looks like Ogremon," said TK, to which Kari chuckled softly.

Davis stayed quiet, but chuckled as well, inwardly; as he had met the very Ogremon they were talking about a few months after defeating MaloMyotismon.

"Say TK," said Davis quietly so the teacher wouldn't hear, "How's Matt doing with the Rock Star thing?"

"Alright, I guess," replied TK, "His band has been playing for only a few months. I know he'll hit it big sooner or later."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Digital World, things weren't going so smoothly. Ken, or rather the Digimon Emperor, was terrorizing the land, using his Control Spires and Dark Digivice to prevent further Digivolution for certain Digimon. This was specifically targeted towards a group of eight Digimon, who were specially chosen to defend the peace. Unfortunately, with the Dark Digivice and Control Spires, they were, more or less, in trouble. Tai heard Agumon calling, and quickly got out of class to head to the Digital World. Unfortunately for Tai, he wasn't able to do much with the power of the Dark Digivice in play, so he, Agumon, Patamon, and Gatomon hid within a cave. There, he found a Digiegg, one he had never seen before.

"It has the symbol of Courage on it," said Tai.

"I remember Myotismon telling me about it," spoke up Gatomon, "He said there were eight unusually designed Digieggs that were scattered across the Continent. I heard from a Numemon that they were seal away when the Dark Masters appeared. They're supposed to contain great power within them."

"Well, let's see what we can do about that," said Tai, as he moved to touch the egg.

It gave off a red, blue, and yellow glow before releasing three lights, one of each of the aforementioned colors, and the lights disappeared into the sky.

"Let's hope those lights bring some help," said Patamon.

* * *

Meanwhile, after school, Davis joined up with Kari and TK, and they made plans to head out together after school when Yolei ran up.

"Kari!" shouted Yolei, looking slightly winded, holding up a piece of paper, "I got this from Tai on the computer. You think it means anything?"

All three of them took a look at the paper, before Kari responded.

"My brother needs help!" said Kari, before racing to the computer lab with the others right behind her, 'I won't let him down again!'

(AN3)

As they approached the computer lab, they met up with Izzy.

"Hey guys!" said Izzy, greeting them, "Long time no see TK."

"Catch up later," replied Davis, "Tai needs our help."

"I got the message too," said Izzy, "Let's get inside, quickly."

As they entered the computer lab, Izzy sat at the desk that Yolei was using when Tai's message appeared. Curiosity got the better of Yolei, and she asked what the Digital World was.

TK and Kari exchanged a look of either pity, or disappointment, Davis couldn't tell which.

"Well," said Davis, "The Digital World is home to creatures known as Digimon."

This startled TK, Kari, and Izzy, for reasons Davis knew, but ignored. Yolei was apart of this, or soon will be, so she had to be let in the loop.

"Digimon?" asked Yolei, before Cody appeared at the door.

"Yolei, you said you'd look at my computer," said Cody, in an almost whiney voice.

"Sorry," replied Yolei, as she exited with Cody, "Tell me more tomorrow."

After she was gone, TK and Kari gave a withering look to Davis.

"If Tai's already in the Digital World, the gate must be stable enough to open up for travel," said Izzy, getting their attention, "We're returning to the Digital World, sweet!"

"Davis," said Kari, "Do you mind covering for us while we're gone?"

"Why can't I come with you?" replied Davis, though he knew the point was moot. Until he got his Digivice, they wouldn't know he would be joining them.

"You need one of these, remember?" replied TK, "Last I checked, you haven't gotten one yet."

Suddenly, the screen lit up and three different colored lights flew out. The red and yellow light flew out the door, and to Yolei and Cody, preventing their immediate departure. The blue light crashed into Davis's hand, who had caught it with ease.

"Check again, my hopeful friend," said Davis, revealing his Digivice, white with blue grips.

"A Digivice," said TK, surprised at his friend's device in his hands.

"It's a different Model though," noted Kari.

"Come on," said Davis, "We can't waste anymore time, right?"

"Right," replied Kari, pointing her Digivice at the screen, and disappeared before their eyes in a flash of light from the screen.

"Right behind you!" said TK, disappearing after her.

"Izzy, you can cover for us, right?" finished Davis, disappearing with a knowing smile.

"Davis!" shouted Izzy, before noticing Yolei back at the door and sighed. He knew he shouldn't have let Davis go before him. Oh well, he'll learn next time with the not-so-young kid from the future.

"Izzy? What's up with the light show?" asked Yolei, "And what's up with this Device?"

Izzy sighed again, there was a lot of explaining to do to two new Digidestined. He knew Davis would be alright, as he wasn't the inheritor of Courage OR Friendship for nothing.

"Let's wait until Cody gets here and I'll tell you both what's going on," said Izzy, mentally wanting to curse Davis, but knew it wouldn't matter.

* * *

When Davis arrived in the Digital World, he immediately felt the familiar presence of Darkness form within the Control Spires. He also felt his familiar outfit that the Digital World gave him last time. It would be a little off-putting if they went and changed it on him now.

(AN4)

'Good to be back,' thought Davis, before speaking out loud, "Sweet. This place feels peaceful already."

"I wouldn't be saying that if I were you," spoke up TK, "It could get pretty dangerous."

"Like taking a Crimson Lighting directly isn't?" countered Davis, reminding him and Kari what he went through, "I should be okay. You guys are here, right? You should be able to let me know what to avoid."

"He has a point," said Kari, bringing out her Digivice, "This way. I'm getting a signal."

On their way there, Davis notice a vending machine, and decided to try and spook TK and Kari. He got around the machine and gave it a firm kick, forcing the front to fly off as Numemon pored out of it. The effect worked, for all of two seconds, before they calmed down at the sight of Numemon. Some of them turned to see Kari, and they're faces brightened.

"Queen Kari is back!" said one of them.

"The Digital World will be saved once more!" said a few others.

"Queen Kari?" asked Davis, as he rejoined them.

"Those were Numemon, part of a bigger group that we apparently rescued after heading back to the Digital World to face the Dark Masters. I don't remember much about that time, as I was sick with fever. According to Sora and TK, my inner powers of light flared up, helping the Numemon escape from a WarMonzaemon."

(AN5)

Soon enough, the signal was getting closer, and the group saw Patamon flying over to TK. Gatomon ran up to hug Kari.

"Tai," said Davis, "What up, man? Everything alright?"

"We're fine for now," replied Tai, "And why are you here in the Digital World, Davis?"

"This," said Davis, bringing up his Digivice.

"Guess that makes you one of us then," smiled Tai, "This is starting to get interesting."

Davis hid a risen eyebrow of concern. Tai was curious, yes, but did he know something?

They headed toward the cave where the Digiegg was, and Davis felt something was off. Usually he could hear Veemon every now and again, but now Veemon was unusually quiet. He couldn't hear a thing, even though they were literally less than 10 feet from each other. Gatomon informed them that the Emperor used Dark Rings to control individual Digimon.

TK and Kari have given pulling the Digiegg of Courage a shot, and both failed spectacularly. Davis sighed.

'Oh well, time to meet Veemon again,' thought Davis.

"I guess it's my turn," said Davis, as he approached the egg, "Time to move, little egg."

Davis pulled, and with slightly more resistance than last time, the Egg finally popped off. Davis looked at it in wonder; it was harder this time around. What went wrong?

A red pillar of light appeared out of the hole and Veemon appeared and hopped down, looking at everyone in turn, before settling his eyes on Davis. Davis looked back, one eyebrow raised.

"Name's Veemon," said Veemon, as he walked over to Davis, "You can call me Veemon. Nice to meet you…"

"Davis," supplied Davis, before figuring out what Veemon was doing. He was acting as if they never met, and that this was their first meeting, so why wasn't Veemon jumping around?

"I thought Veemon were extinct," spoke up Agumon, "I heard from Gennai that the last one to be seen was before the Dark Masters attack on the order. He also told me they were more energetic that this."

Veemon smirked; this was too easy. He suddenly jumped up, ten feet at that, and let out a whoop for the ages.

"FINALLY!" shouted Veemon, putting everyone on edge, and at ease. Veemon was back to normal; well, at least Veemon's version of normal, "I was getting cramped in there. About time you got me out of there!"

"Hey, I just got my Digivice like an hour ago," countered Davis, a smirk hidden from his face, "I would've been here sooner, but I had to look after these guys."

"Look after US!" said Tai, Kari, and TK at the same time, bristling with insult.

"Kidding guys," replied Davis, trying to placate them.

Unfortunately, or fortunately, Monochromon decided to intervene, crashing into the cave. The others started running, knowing that the cave wasn't a place to do battle in. Davis, however, knew differently. Veemon faced Monochromon and used his very first V-Headbutt in this new timeline, knocking Monochromon back into the far wall.

"I missed that," said Veemon, before he and Davis followed the others outside.

They got to the edge of a cliff and turned back to see a Volcanic Strike heading straight for them. They jumped off and landed well enough, but the attack carried out farther, to where Kari and Gatomon were. Kari dove for the ground, narrowly missing that fireball of lava.

"It's our time," said Gatomon, getting in front of Kari, "Can't let Veemon have all the fun!"

"She's right," said TK, "Get in there Patamon."

"Go for it, Agumon!" encouraged Tai.

"Right, said Agumon, as Monochromon hopped down the cliff and prepared another attack, "Pepper Breath!"

"Boom Bubble PUFF!" followed up Patamon.

Both attacks merged just before impact, canceling the attack, which Gatomon used at a distraction to get up close with him.

"Lightning Paw!" shouted Gatomon, punching Monochromon in the nose.

Despite being one level higher than Veemon, she didn't even make Monochromon move one inch, and barely made him flinch before looking at Gatomon with disdain. How she wished she had her Tail Ring right then.

"DAVIS! NOW!" shouted Veemon, rushing into battle.

"DIGI-ARMOR ENERGIZE!" shouted Davis, unlocking the Digiegg of Courage.

"Veemon! Armor-Digivolve TO!" shouted Veemon, as his body lengthened and became covered in armor in choice places, "Flamedramon! The Fire of Courage!"

Flamedramon quickly grabbed onto Gatomon with one hand, while the other held in front of Monochromon's attack, stopping it cold.

(AN6)

Flamedramon jumped back and gave Gatomon to Kari, who managed to get up from her dive earlier; this left Monochromon to search for a new target, which happened to be Davis. Davis stood his ground as Monochromon charged. At the last second, Davis dove to his left to avoid Monochromon, only to run into a bamboo staff, breaking his goggles on impact.

'Aw man, and I was this close to preventing them from breaking again too,' whined Davis in his head as he rubbed his head to make the headache go away. Flamedramon took that cue to get back into the battle. Monochromon launched another Volcanic Strike, only for Flamedramon to douse the flames with his own hands with ease. Monochromon charged again, only for Flamedramon to stop him by the horn. He lifted Monochromon up and slammed him onto the ground, launching himself up in the process.

"Fire Rocket!" shouted Flamedramon, igniting his body and firing towards Monochromon.

"Barbeque that Dark Ring, Flamedramon!" shouted Gatomon.

"With pleasure," said Flamedramon, hitting the ring with precise accuracy.

Flamedramon landed, and reverted back to Veemon. The Digiegg of Courage returned to Davis's Digivice, then to his newly formed D-Terminal.

* * *

The Digimon Emperor was intrigued. This new kid, this unknown kid, had managed to find a method of Digivolution that wasn't blocked by his Dark Digivice. He smirked, a true challenge appeared at last.

* * *

Meanwhile, after Kari and TK sent the Monochromon on its way, Davis turned to Veemon and winked; Veemon returned the wink as they approached the others.

"Not bad for a first day, huh?" asked Davis, "Found my partner, made him Digivolve, and saved everyone to boot."

"I wouldn't put that way exactly," remarked TK.

"Well, you did let me handle it, so I guess that counts for something," replied Davis, trying to keep his friends from thinking that he had a swelled head. He kinda did, but not really. He was just being honest.

"The important thing is, you showed true courage in the face of danger," said Tai, "And you also know when to avoid danger as well. That shows the markings of a true bearer of courage. I noticed your goggles got broken, and the leader of the Digidestined never really looks right without them, so here…"

Tai took off his goggles and handed them to Davis, keeping his bandana part of course. Davis eyed him with curiosity for a second before putting on the goggles.

"They look nice," complimented Kari.

"Thanks," said Davis, feeling the compliment less this time around, considering the change in interaction between them.

"I don't know if I want to admit it or not," spoke up TK, "but you showed that you're a lot like Tai. I think I can follow your lead."

(AN7)

"I guess I can live with that," replied Davis, giving TK a knowing look.

TK returned it before they both laughed. Davis smiled inside more than out, because things were definitely looking better by the hour. They returned to the TV where they entered, only to find Izzy, Yolei, and Cody munching on brownies in the Computer Lab.

"Hey guys," said Davis, getting their attention, "You better have saved some for us!"

Davis held up his Digivice, and the four humans returned to the Human World.

"You don't see that everyday," remarked Agumon.

'I actually did, and lived it practically every day too,' thought Veemon, "Something tells me we need to get used to that."

"For some reason, I agree with Veemon," said Patamon.

"Well, let's find shelter for the night," said Gatomon, "Just because the Emperor's not here doesn't mean we won't find any more slaves. Let's get going."

"Right," replied the male Digimon.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the Human World, Izzy had been enjoying the brownies that Cody brought back with him from his house. As he waited on Davis's return, he thought about what Davis mentioned to him earlier.

(Flashback)

_Izzy and Davis were spending time alone at an ice cream shop. To anyone else, it looked like two guy friends enjoying ice cream together. To them, it was a meeting time and place for Davis to learn to trust Izzy with knowledge of the future, and Izzy to trust Davis as a friend and comrade._

"_So, what's first?" asked Davis._

"_When did you get your Digivice?" asked Izzy._

"_When TK first moved to Odaiba," replied Davis, "I didn't know that he and Kari knew each other, and I admit I was a little jealous that they got along so well, even after not seeing each other for over a year or so. Anyways, we were about to leave school when Yolei shows up with an email from Tai. You meet up with us outside the Computer Lab, as you had received the message as well. As we were discussing what was going in the Digital World, me wondering what it was about entirely from what Tai had already mentioned to me, a flash exited the computer and I got my Digivice. Yolei and Cody also got theirs, but I was the only one who got to go that day. You stayed behind to explain the basics to the other two while I experienced my first Digimon battle, with my partner in the middle of it. We won, but after Kari injured herself. I hope to prevent that this time around. We return through a TV, only to land on top of you guys."_

"_Next question, who is this Emperor, and why do you know he's not really evil?" asked Izzy._

"_That, my friend, is a story for another time," said Davis, steering the conversion away, "Anyways, you get to see Tentomon the next day, so it's all good."_

(Flashback End)

(AN8)

And so, right now, as he lay at the bottom of a 'dog pile', Izzy was silently cursing Davis for not reminding him about this day, and cursing himself for not remembering in time.

"So where did you guys come from out of the computer," asked Cody, as they got untangled.

"The Digital World, where else?" asked Davis.

'You'd be surprised,' spoke up Veemon.

'I didn't intentionally asked you,' replied Davis mentally, before continuing, "It's very cool, if you don't mind running for your life half the time while your Digimon partner is protecting you."

The four of the original eight Digidestined that were there couldn't help but sweatdrop at Davis's accurate, yet simplified version of what their adventures were like. Tai looked at Izzy, and he nodded; they needed an emergency Team meeting that night.

After everyone else left, Izzy returned to find the gate closed. He sighed and relented on waiting until tomorrow to see Tentomon again; he could be patient one more night.

* * *

Just before Davis got home, he clinched his chest with one hand where his heart was. While the adrenaline, and renewed contact with Veemon lessened the pain somewhat, he was now feeling the aftereffects of the shock to his system when he was running for his life. Jun was also returning from spending time with her friends when she noticed Davis.

"Davis, you alright," said Jun, concerned for her younger brother.

"I'll be fine. Just overdid it again in soccer today," said Davis, easily covering the truth with yet another soccer story. Since he participated regularly, it was a good cover story should he do anything too strenuous, like run for his life from a Digimon. Davis allowed Jun to help him into the house, and too his room. He sighed, knowing that he would have to inform Jun about Veemon, so she could not only NOT freak, but also help cover for him should he need help.

He let himself drift to sleep, hopefully with a plan in the morning on how to greet Ken again.

(AN9)

* * *

The others met up that night around nine, just after dinner, but before curfew, so they had some time before they needed to get back home.

"Everyone here?" asked Tai, as Matt walked up, the seven out of eight that were still in Japan, in or near Odaiba.

"I should be the last one," replied Matt, who had to leave a little early from practice to attend this meeting. It was important, however, that he be there. This was too important to ignore, "Everybody doing alright?"

"More or less, given the recent events of today," replied Izzy for everyone, "Tell them, Tai."

"The Digital Gate is open again, and Davis is the new leader of this new team of Digidestined," informed Tai shortly.

"Yolei and Cody from my apartment are also apart of this new team," added TK, "That's three already. We already checked in with Agumon, Gatomon, and Patamon, and they were doing fine, for the most part."

"According to them, there's this Digimon Emperor taking over the Digital World, and from the looks of it, he's made decent progress," finished Tai, "but Davis was able to help his Digimon Digivolve by means of Armor Digivolving."

"Digi-Armor Energize is the phrase that I heard Davis used," piped up Kari, not wanting to be left out of this 'story telling'.

"Back up a second," said Sora, "This Emperor's made decent progress. What about Biyomon and the others? Will they be safe?"

"Mimi emailed us earlier," spoke up Kari, referring to herself and Tai, "And she's also worried about Palmon."

"Why don't we just go there," suggested Matt, "And do things our way. We've done it before, why not now?"

"The Gate's closed. And I think only the new Digivices can open it again," said Izzy.

"You really think so, Izzy," said Tai, "I mean, if what Davis told you was true…"

"Hold up Tai!" cut off Izzy, "Davis isn't apart of this. I've already betrayed his trust once by telling you. Tell everyone is a big mistake."

"Tell us what?" asked Sora and Kari at the same time.

Sora was worried about Tai keeping secrets, again, from her. Kari was worried that there was something else wrong with Davis.

"It's nothing you need to concern yourselves with," said Izzy, in a finalizing tone that everyone, at one point or another, had learn not to argue against, "This is something between us."

"Well," said Tai, "One thing's for sure, I'm heading back tomorrow."

"You won't be alone!" said Sora.

"I'm heading there too," added Izzy.

"Don't forget us," said TK, referring to himself and Kari.

"I've got an oral test tomorrow," apologized Joe, "I'll make it another day."

"My band's working really hard to make this gig we got about a week ago," added Matt, "I would be there otherwise, though."

"It's okay," said Tai, now more understanding about having lives outside the Digidestined than he did that summer a few years back, "We've got this covered. Not to mention with the new guys, we'll be in for an interesting year."

(AN10)

* * *

The next afternoon, everyone quickly headed to the lab as soon as school let out. Izzy had arrived first, and his theory about the new Digivices opening the gate was confirmed the minute Davis, Yolei, and Cody stepped into the lab. He also checked the other computers, and found that the gate affected only one computer.

"What are we waiting for?" asked Yolei, who was super excited.

"You might want to know a thing or two about the Digital World before you head there," replied Davis, smirking a bit.

"And what did you know about the Digital World before entering it!" countered Yolei.

"You'd be surprised," said Davis, in a more serious tone, thinking about Myotismon.

"In any case," said Cody, "it wouldn't hurt to be prepared for at least some of the things we're going to encounter."

"Some things can't be taught," said Tai cryptically, thinking about his own lessons learned, "while others can only be learned by the right people."

"He's right," said Sora, "The best way to know is by learning through experience. Don't worry though; we'll be right there with you."

"Tai Kamiya, is that you?" asked a voice the older kids hadn't heard in a LONG time.

"Mr. Fujiama," said Tai, bewildered by his presence, "How have you been?"

"I've been fine," replied Mr. Fujiama, "Sora and Izzy too; I thought you guys graduated already."

"We did," replied Sora, "But what are you doing here?"

"I'm the new head of the Computer Club."

"What do you know about using computers?" asked Tai and Sora at the same time.

"Not a single-solitary thing."

Everyone sighed; the older kids had not been surprised.

'That figures,' thought Tai, 'better let Izzy and Sora head on. Time for distraction maneuver 9A – outside sourcing talk about finding a girlfriend.'

(AN11)

Tai immediately started talking fast and pushing the teacher out of the room, seemingly wanting to talk alone.

"Thanks Tai," said Sora, after Tai flashed them the peace symbol, "We owe you one."

"Now that that's out of the way," said TK, "Let's head to the Digital World."

"All together now!" said Davis, as everyone brought up his or her Digivices.

One bright flash of the computer screen later, and everyone disappeared, having traveled to the Digital World.

* * *

When they arrived, Yolei and Cody immediately noticed their new outfits, something Davis forgot to mention. With nothing else to do, like running for their lives, they started searching for their Digimon.

'Veemon,' called out Davis mentally, 'We got everyone today?'

'Agumon opted out this time around, but Biyomon and Tentomon were able to make it,' replied Veemon, as the groups got closer.

"They're up ahead," said Davis, spying something in the distance.

The Digimon rushed towards they're partners, glad to be together again. The reunion was cut short as Snimon decided to crash the party. The Digimon went in for an attack, but Snimon either dodged, or was unaffected by the attacks. Veemon was ready to V-Headbutt him, but since he was flying, it wouldn't be so easy.

"Let's Armor Digivolve, shall we?" suggested Davis, looking at Veemon's ready look.

Suddenly, the ground under them fell out, leaving Davis and Veemon to be captured by Drimogemon. The others, seeing the futility in continued fighting, retreated to the forest for cover.

* * *

When Davis woke up, he was on the side of a sheer cliff face, and he sweatdropped when he heard Ken's voice.

"Ah, I see you've awakened at last," said the Digimon Emperor, "Not such a big hotshot now, are you?"

"Do you have any idea of who you're dealing with?" asked Davis, his intimidation severely weakened by the fact that even if he did break free he would be hard-pressed to get up the cliff to face the Emperor.

"Daisuke Motomiya," said the Digimon Emperor, "new leader of the Digidestined. Bearer of the Power of Miracles."

"How'd you know that?" asked Davis, shocked that he was already found out.

"I don't reveal my sources," said the Digimon Emperor, "but don't feel too bad, I didn't leave you out here alone."

And with a snap of his fingers, part of the opposite cliff face opened up and revealed Veemon.

"Sup Davis?" asked Veemon, "You want me to break free, or just enjoy the view while waiting for the others?"

"Let's just wait," chuckled Davis, "Besides, it's better for my condition."

"Oh, that's right. Thanks for reminding me," said the Digimon Emperor, "It's time I introduced my weapon of choice: My Dark Ring. With this, I can control Digimon. However, I think I'll test it out on you to see how effective it is against humans as well. See how long you fight against this shocker."

Two rings appeared and one headed towards Veemon. The other snapped itself around Davis's neck, sending shocks through his body as he tried to fight off the waves of mind control that were beginning to affect him. His eyes glowed red for a moment before turning gold.

"AAAAHHHHHH!" shouted Davis, obliterating the Dark Ring around him with the Power of Miracles that lay within him as well as the metal restraints keeping him to the cliff face.

The other Dark Ring was almost upon Veemon when…

"Eagle Eye!" shouted Halsemon, destroying the other Dark Ring as he flew in with Yolei on his back.

Davis jumped on Halsemon's back as he flew by, leaving Veemon to be rescued by Digmon. They both landed on the ground, as Gatomon managed to force Davis's Digivice and D-Terminal out of the Digimon Emperor's hands. Davis caught them with ease and turned to Veemon as Snimon, Drimogemon, and Mojyamon closed in around them. Davis felt a few more shocks go through his body as he caught his breath from using so much of the Power of Miracles in one go. His younger body wasn't used to the Power yet, so he had to practice some more.

"It's our turn now," said Davis, holding up his Digivice, "DIGI-ARMOR ENERGIZE!"

Veemon Armor Digivolved into Flamedramon, and was ready to show the Emperor what being an Armor Digimon was all about.

"Let's show this Digimon Emperor what Armor Digimon are all about, guys," suggested Flamedramon.

"Right with you," said Digmon.

"Won't argue with you there," added Halsemon.

Halsemon took to the air, with Yolei still on his back; Digmon headed underground to battle Drimogemon; this left Flamedramon to take care of Mojyamon.

"I only need one attack to free you," said Flamedramon, hopping up on a small plateau in front of the Digidestined.

Mojyamon threw a giant Icicle at Flamedramon, who ignited his right hand, catching the Icicle, and evaporating it instantly into water vapor. Without waiting, he launched a Fire Rocket right at Mojyamon, disintegrating the Dark Ring on his left arm.

* * *

The Digimon Emperor watched with amusement and interest as he lost three more slaves.

"This will be very fun. Especially keeping little Davis in the dark about my little secret," said the Digimon Emperor, before calling out to Wormmon, "So, what'd you think of Davis's power, Wormmon?"

"It seems like a great way to turn the tide in the upcoming war, Ken," said Wormmon, "It's also good to see Veemon after all this time, too."

"Of course it is, Wormmon," said Ken, his voice softer now, "the funniest part will be seeing the look on Davis's face when he finds out my little secret. We have to play this carefully. We don't want to make HIM suspicious just yet."

"Of course," replied Wormmon, "Good night, Ken. See you tomorrow."

"See ya then, Wormmon," replied Ken, heading back to the Human World.

(AN12)

* * *

After saying goodbye to the now freed Digimon; the Digidestined, along with the Digimon, minus Biyomon and Tentomon, returned to the Human World. Tai opened up the door seconds later, surprised to see not only Patamon and Gatomon, but DemiVeemon, Poromon, and Upamon as well.

"What happened?" asked Tai.

"You don't want to know," was the general response.

After reassurances that Biyomon, Tentomon, and the others would be safe for the moment, everyone headed home for a good night's rest.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Ken's house, Ken had finished Dinner with his parents before getting ready for bed. Before he headed off to sleep, he sent an email to Wormmon, reminding him to keep to minimal power usage at night. Just because he was posing as his past self, doesn't mean he needed to be as wasteful.

'Davis is in for a big surprise when he finds out I followed him back here,' thought Ken, as he closed his eyes, ready for another day.

(AN13)

* * *

After getting home, Davis and DemiVeemon went straight for Davis's room. There, Davis and Veemon sighed, they had not been spotted by his family just yet.

"Glad to be back together, Davis," said DemiVeemon, "I just hope I can remember to Dedigivolve each time we get back here."

"Don't worry, we'll be fine," said Davis, "It's just… Ken never did that last time. I hate to think what might happen if he got a hold on one of the others."

"Let's not worry about that for the moment," replied DemiVeemon, "Let's just get some rest for now. We'll worry about it later."

So, the reunited pair went to sleep, hopefully finding an easier day tomorrow.

(Chapter End)

I know, you wanted more, but I think I'll keep each chapter to about two episodes. That way, it's not too long for each chapter, and you have over twenty chapters to look forward to.

Also, for those curious about the Digimon Movie portion with Cherubimon, I will be doing that as well. You'll know when it's time.

Jenny: 'No need to worry', as a certain Pokemon Protagonist would say. With so many chapters to do, this fic will take some time. Probably a few months at least.

LR: Maybe half-a-year at most, if he updates less often than he has been.

RDF1: Thanks, I think.

Warriormon: Another chapter finished. All that's left is…

Dragomon: Author Notes. Why wait any longer?

Author Notes:

AN1: First of many dialogue changes with Davis's interactions with the others, as they are.

AN2: Something I added, as it wasn't in the original. Since Davis knows Yolei better this time around, I though I'd add this to help punctuate that point.

AN3: This goes back to the conversation she and Tai had after the battle against Diaboromon.

AN4: This was something I thought didn't need changing. If I changed his wardrobe, I would be hard-pressed to describe it, and I thought nothing looked better on him than what he had.

AN5: This goes back to the Dark Master Saga, where Kari's Powers of Light flared up to help them defeat WarMonzaemon, and eventually Machinedramon.

AN6: Yeah, I know, it's the ironic funny, but still. If you can't laugh at this one, in any way, shape, or form, then you have no funny bone whatsoever.

AN7: Something I felt needed to be added, since it didn't say how TK accepted him as a leader. Not to mention, this works better with their renewed interactions as better friends.

AN8: This flashback was meant to help Davis with his trust in letting someone know he's from the future; and for Izzy to trust Davis as a friend, more so than before.

AN9: Something that popped into my head after including Jun in the before scene. At the hospital. This can help her get more involved, not to mention get to know a certain somebody a bit better. And seriously, how do you greet someone you've known for years, yet they don't know you at all? Even someone as headstrong and reckless as Davis needs a plan about this one before it blows up in his face.

AN10: Yes, Tai knows as well, but Davis doesn't know that Tai knows. This is something else that will test them in the future.

AN11: Don't even ask about the distraction maneuver thing! It's something random that I gave Tai to mentally voice his plan.

AN12: Plot twist in play here. If you can figure out why, then by all means, send me your theories.

AN13: Another clue to the plot twist. Find out in the next few chapters about how this plays out.

Any other questions I'll answer either in review reply, or next chapter.

Thanks to everyone to reviewed this time: arandomguy227, coop97, Unknown-KR, Tri-Emperor of the Twilight, ultima-owner, and Zero-Aurion the Shadow Shinobi.

Until the next chapter…

Later,

RDF1


	4. Trials and Troubles, Same but Different!

Here we go again.

Warriormon: Oh come on, you're doing fine.

Dragomon: Not to say you couldn't do better, because you can, it's just that…

Jenny: You're doing better than you did years ago. You've improved immensely since you started here.

LR: I've seen you're earlier works, and you have improved.

RDF1: Thanks, I think. It just gets harder from here, because I don't want to totally get away from the series, yet at the same time I can't stay too closely to the series. I've got to add some variety.

Dx: What variety? I leave for a month and you're already 3 chapters into a new fic.

RDF1: Oh great. Welcome back, most annoying OC ever.

Dx: It's what I do. So, read me in to this.

LR: Want me?

Jenny: It'd be better if I did it.

Jenny leaves with DragonX to inform him on what's going on.

LR: Aw, man. Oh well, there's always next time. Not to mention you do have variety, it's just going to take awhile before it takes shape.

RDF1: Don't spoil anything, man. They need to figure it out for themselves.

Though, I may let just a few of you in on it eventually.

Disclaimer: RDF1 doesn't own anything he hasn't already mentioned. See previous chapters for more details.

(Chapter Begin)

(Recap)

_After saying goodbye to the now freed Digimon, the Digidestined, along with the Digimon, minus Biyomon and Tentomon, returned to the Human World. Tai opened up the door seconds later, surprised to see not only Patamon and Gatomon, but DemiVeemon, Poromon, and Upamon as well._

_"What happened?" asked Tai._

_"You don't want to know," was the general response._

_After reassurances that Biyomon, Tentomon, and the others would be safe for the moment, everyone headed home for a good night's rest._

* * *

_Meanwhile, at Ken's house, Ken had finished Dinner with his parents before getting ready for bed. Before he headed off to sleep, he sent an email to Wormmon, reminding him to keep to minimal power usage at night. Just because he was posing as his past self, doesn't mean he needed to be as wasteful._

'_Davis is in for a big surprise when he finds out I followed him back here,' thought Ken, as he closed his eyes, ready for another day._

* * *

_After getting home, Davis and DemiVeemon went straight for Davis's room. There, Davis and Veemon sighed, they had not been spotted by his family just yet._

"_Glad to be back together, Davis," said DemiVeemon, "I just hope I can remember to Dedigivolve each time we get back here."_

"_Don't worry, we'll be fine," said Davis, "It's just… Ken never did that last time. I hate to think what might happen if he got a hold on one of the others."_

"_Let's not worry about that for the moment," replied DemiVeemon, "Let's just get some rest for now. We'll worry about it later."_

_So, the reunited pair went to sleep, hopefully finding an easier day tomorrow._

(Recap End)

Ken woke up to another day of fans wanting to mob him. After having breakfast with his parents, he left for school as normal, until he got called away for yet another 'interview'. That was one thing he did NOT miss as a kid. After yet another 'normal day' at school he headed home to return for another afternoon of Digital World traveling, Digidestined Challenging, and best friend fooling adventure. As he got to his base in the Digital World, Wormmon was already waiting for him.

"We ready for another challenge from the others, Wormmon?" asked Ken, as they walked through the base.

"Got Tyrannomon ready and DarkTyrannomon on standby," replied Wormmon.

"Good," said Ken, "Don't want Davis to think this is too easy. Looks like my latest interview is showing. Let's get going. They'll be here soon."

So, Ken hopped on a Tyrannomon's back, and headed to where the Digidestined were going to show up. He had the DarkTyrannomon follow behind at about 100 yards. He would have them stay out of sight until he was ready. Davis can't be prepared for everything.

(AN1)

* * *

When Davis and the others got to the Digital World, things were peaceful, if you don't count the fact that the Digimon Emperor has a strong control over a good portion of the Digital World. The Digivices picked up two new Digiegg signals, and they headed out to find them. Davis knew Ken was on his way, and he wanted to be prepared this time. Ken had crossed a line with that Dark Ring, and he wanted at least a little payback.

Right on cue, so to speak, the Digimon Emperor appeared in a holographic image. Ah, the wonders of being Digital in the Digital World.

"Well, well," said Ken, "If it isn't the wannabes."

"If we're wannabes," countered Davis, "Then why have we won the last two encounters we had?"

"Luck and surprise," replied Ken, "You don't have what it takes to defeat the likes of me. I'm far more powerful than you think!"

Just then, the image disappeared as Ken showed up with his army of Tyrannomon.

"Time to party," said Ken.

"DIGI-ARMOR ENERGIZE!" shouted Davis, Yolei, and Cody.

Veemon, Hawkmon, and Armadillomon Armor-Digivolved into Flamedramon, Halsemon, and Digmon to protect the others.

"Flame Fist!" shouted Flamedramon, sending a single Fireball at one Tyrannomon, who deflected it with his tail.

Flamedramon used that distraction to get in the air above the Tyrannomon, allowing him to get on it's back, and using his blade-like claws, snapped the Dark Ring, releasing the Tyrannomon. Digmon dug underground and surprised another two Tyrannomon, allowing him to destroy two more Dark Rings with his Gold Rush attack. Halsemon paralyzed one more with his Eagle Eye, allowing his Tempest Wing to take out one more.

(AN2)

"How's that?" taunted Davis.

Just then, the five Dark Tyrannomon appeared.

"You and your big mouth," said TK.

"Like I expected that!" countered Davis.

'Ken's one step ahead of me; how can that be?' thought Davis.

Ken jumped onto a DarkTyrannomon and left as Flamedramon freed the last Tyrannomon. The DarkTyrannomon attacked, knocking back all three Armor Digimon. Patamon and Gatomon tried to attack as well, but both got blasted back to the ground.

"I thought cats always landed on their feet," deadpanned Patamon, making a sad attempt at a joke.

"Oh shut up," groaned Gatomon, annoyed with the joke more than anything else.

(AN3)

"Flamedramon!" shouted Davis, "Take them down!"

Flamedramon ignited his body for a Fire Rocket, but two DarkTyrannomon knocked him off course, allowing a third one to knock him to the ground.

"Davis, get out of here!" shouted Flamedramon, in pain.

"Split up!" said Davis, "This way Yolei. Guys, get the Digieggs! It's the only way to get out of this!"

Davis and Yolei ran one way, with the Armor Digimon protecting them, while TK, Kari, and Cody, Patamon and Gatomon headed towards where the Digieggs were.

* * *

As the battle progressed, even Flamedramon wasn't able to concentrate on one long enough to get the Dark Ring before the others stopped him. Hawkmon and Armadillomon were out of the fight already, and Flamedramon could only keep them back for so long. Ken had planned ahead, and with the teamwork displayed by the DarkTyrannomon, even Davis starting to doubt that the others would get there in time.

'You can't think like that, Davis,' called out Flamedramon mentally, 'they'll be here. Believe in that Miracle.'

Davis remembered the Power of Miracles that resided within him, and smirked again. How could he forget that he, Davis, never gave up, no matter how bad things got?

Just then, all five DarkTyrannomon blasted Flamedramon, who couldn't stop all the fire, and was finally forced back into Veemon. He stood up, still willing to fight, the Power of Miracles and the bond he shared with Davis keeping him from collapsing on the spot.

"Do your worst!" defied Veemon.

Ken sighed; TK and Kari were supposed to be back by now. He couldn't call of the attack without causing serious questioning from everyone, especially Davis, and if he continued… He didn't want to even think about what would happen then.

"I suppose I could grant you that last request," said Ken, trying to stall intentionally at least a few seconds.

Just as the DarkTyrannomon launched another assault, Pegasusmon and Nefertimon swooped from the sky, Nefertimon grabbing Veemon just before the attacks collided, and they landed next to the others.

"Thanks, Nefertimon," said Veemon.

"Guess this makes us even, huh?" replied Nefertimon.

"Take care of these guys," encouraged Veemon, as he rejoined with Davis and the others.

"With pleasure," responded Nefertimon and Pegasusmon at the same time.

One Golden Noose later, and the DarkTyrannomon were captured. An Airdramon flew in and got Ken out of there just before the DarkTyrannomon were freed with the help of Queen's Paw and Wind Mane.

* * *

As Ken rode back on Airdramon, Ken smiled, glad that they were able to stop him once more. He kept his cover, more or less, and challenged Veemon's limits even in this time.

"Guess even with the strength to match against MaloMyotismon can't beat good Teamwork, or bad Teamwork as it were," said Ken, not even bothering to laugh at his lame joke, "Davis, just you wait. When we finally meet, we'll do it right this time. I better get home before my parents start to worry."

(AN4)

* * *

Meanwhile, Davis and the others returned to school and discussed how they could find a way to defeat the Digimon Emperor. They parted ways after not getting very far, and Davis and DemiVeemon talked on their way home.

'Something wrong, Davis,' thought DemiVeemon.

'It's Ken,' replied Davis, 'Something's off about him. It's like he knows that we're more powerful and planning ahead to counteract our power. I mean, you barely held your own against five DarkTyrannomon, and that's only because of the Power of Miracles.'

'So, we gonna step up the training instead of waiting around for the others to know about the Control Spires?'

'Not just yet. We can't explain why dark areas are turning white inexplicably. Right now, let's just focus on finding a way to let Jun in the loop.'

"Sure thing," said DemiVeemon out loud, "One question? How are we going to do it?"

"How are you going to do what?" asked Jun, who was waiting on them at the front door.

"Jun!" said Davis, surprised that Jun was outside tonight, "What are you doing out here?"

"Waiting on you," replied Jun, "I left my keys in the house and mom and dad said they'll be late tonight. But don't worry; I've only been waiting ten minutes. Back to my question: How are you going to do what?"

Davis sighed, mentally giving DemiVeemon the cue.

"How to tell you that I'm a Digimon and I can talk," spoke up DemiVeemon, causing Jun's eyes to widen.

"You mean, like those creatures that showed up three years ago, right?" asked Jun.

"Yes and no," said Davis, "He is, but he's one of the good guys."

"You mean like those creatures with Matt and the others?"

"You know about them?"

"I saw them when Matt and them headed back to the Digital World," informed Jun.

"And you know this, how?" asked Davis.

"Matt told me all about it," replied Jun.

"How? When?" sputtered Davis.

"I'll tell you inside," said Jun, "You have the spare key, so let's get in."

Davis sighed. What next?

(Time Change)

After Jun told Davis about what Matt told her, his reaction wasn't what she thought. He just gave a thoughtful look, before dismissing it.

"He couldn't," said Davis, "But maybe, since… It couldn't be. Yet, probably…"

"If you think Matt likes me, then no. He said that if it was going to help me understand your condition, then I would need to know everything. I mean, just yesterday he called me to let me know that you had become a Digidestined."

"Alright," said Davis, "What else do you want to know?"

"Oh, don't worry about that right now," replied Jun, heading off to her room, "I know everything I need to right now. Get some sleep guys, you'll need it for tomorrow."

Davis sighed, this wasn't what he was expecting, but he could work with it. He and DemiVeemon went to bed, glad to know that Jun was willing to help him. He just hoped that Jun wouldn't become too involved with what they're doing.

(AN5)

* * *

Another day at school, followed by a raid in the Digital World. They found a prison, and used the opportunity to release the Gotsumon that were held prisoner there. Ken saw all of this, and smirked. His newest Control Spire was in place, so it didn't matter that his soon-to-be friends rescued a few Digimon. Until they destroyed the Control Spires, he had to keep secretive about many things. He just hoped that when he finally met Davis, he could forgive him for what he's being put through in the meantime.

* * *

After managing to get the Gotsumon to the real world, the main problem then was keeping them out of sight until they could return them to a safer place in the Digital World. TK decided to ask Matt if he could hide them in his 'Rock Band'.

* * *

When TK arrived, Matt and his band were finishing up their last song, so he decided to wait by the back door stage entrance. Soon enough, Matt walked out.

"Hey bro, what's up?" asked Matt.

"You think you'd mind helping us hide a few Gotsumon here in the real world for a few days?" asked TK, knowing that beating around the bush wouldn't do any good.

"I don't know TK," replied Matt, "I mean, sure I have a rock band now, but that doesn't mean I can easily pass off a band of rocks that happen to be Digimon. Even if I'm playing by my stage name: The Digidestined Formerly Known as Matt."

"Hey Matt!" said Jun, approaching Matt and TK, "Great concert. The crowd really loved you."

"Thanks Jun," said Matt, "You remember TK, my younger brother. TK, this is Jun, Davis's sister. We have a few classes together and with Davis being in the condition he's in, we want to make sure to look out for him, ya'know."

"I know what you mean," replied TK, "He's really doing great, more or less. He's gone through a lot, but I've seen him handle it like a pro."

"By the way, congrats on getting Patamon back," said Jun.

"Thanks, I think," hesitated TK.

"It's cool, bro. It's to help her keep an eye on Davis for anything suspicious," said Matt, before his Digivice went off, "Uh oh."

"Yolei just sent an email, we got to get back to Odaiba Elementary."

"Tell Davis to be careful," said Jun, as they left, "And look out for each other."

"Sure," replied Matt, "See ya!"

After they had left the building and headed back to Odaiba Elementary, TK turned to Matt.

"What's up with hanging out with Davis's sister?"

"You wouldn't understand," said Matt, "It's something we both share."

"I don't think I want to understand then," replied TK, chuckling at Matt's red face.

When they entered the computer room, Yolei was at the computer entering the coordinates for the gate while the others were waiting.

"You made it," said Davis, "Great. Now we can go help Gabumon."

"Let's go," replied Matt, getting serious again, as he did before while he was in the Digital World.

Everyone but Yolei went on ahead, as she had to get her Digivice back from Izzy. When they got there, they found Gabumon not far from the TV looking like he fought a meat blender, and lost.

(AN6)

"You alright, Gabumon?" asked Matt.

"I've been better," replied Gabumon, "Just don't make me look at a salad for a week and I'll be fine."

"It might be better if you started from the beginning," said Matt, not knowing where Gabumon was going with the salad thing.

Davis turned and looked at the Control Spire. He knew that if he could just get up there with Veemon, they could take it down without any problems. First things first, he had to get an idea of what they were up against.

When they got to the forest, Davis started heading off in a direction with Veemon behind him.

"Let's go Veemon," said Davis.

"Right behind you, Davish," said Veemon.

"And where do you think your going?" demanded Matt, "For all you know, the Emperor's there waiting for us with an army to ambush us."

"And for all you know, the Emperor could have left a few lackeys here and moved on by now," countered Davis, putting Matt off guard.

"It seems like you got a plan," said Matt, remembering that Tai had made him leader, "Mind sharing with the rest of us?"

"Surveillance, duh," replied Davis, "If we get an idea of what we're facing against AND what we need to avoid, then we can set a path straight towards the top of the village."

"Up there's the Control Spire," said Gabumon, "That's what the Digimon Emperor called them. They provide power to all the Dark Rings in the area."

"We've only taken on Digimon with Dark Rings around them," said Veemon, "By taking out the Control spires, we avoid the fight altogether."

This really threw the gang for a loop. The Davis they had gotten to know over the years was headstrong, looking for a way to win even things were against him. But this Davis came out of the blue, this calculating, strategizing, and big picture Davis that wasn't known by anyone on the team at all.

"That actually sounds like a good plan," admitted Matt.

"TK," said Davis, "I need you and the others to wait here until I get back."

"Alright," said TK, knowing that Davis was right.

Davis and Veemon scouted the village from behind a few trees. Nothing looked out of the ordinary, but with what the Digimon Emperor predicting his changes, he had to do something even he wasn't expected to do. Forming a solid plan in his head, he and Veemon headed back to the others.

"What's the word?" asked Kari.

"We'll split up," said Davis, "You guys go as bait and infiltrate the Village by faking Dark Rings on most of the Digimon. As you do that, I can sneak in myself and try to find where any other prisoners might be. I'll meet you up by the Control Spire."

"Are you sure?" asked Cody, as even he was concerned about their leader. If Davis was caught, it was over for him, unless he's extremely lucky.

"Positive," replied Davis, "Now go!"

Against their better judgment, they headed off to the village, after finding plastic Dark Rings to con their way in. After the front guards left, Davis managed to sneak in and search the village, hiding in houses when patrols went by. Davis was nearly to the top when…

"Spike Punch!" shouted RedVeggiemon.

Davis noticed the attack just in time and used his soccer reflexes to dodge the attack.

"The Digimon Emperor warned me about you," said RedVeggiemon, "He knew you would try to sneak in. But being caught alone without your Digimon partner, that's just wrong. Let's fix that mistake, shall we? CHILI PEPPER PUMMEL!"

Davis jumped out of the way again, only for a pepper to nick his ankle, forcing him to the ground. He felt his heartbeat quicken, the shocks starting up again in minor spurts, as he turned around, only to see RedVeggiemon ready to attack again. He sent a Spike Punch towards Davis.

"V-Headbutt!" shouted Veemon, flying past Davis and meeting the Spike Punch head on, but it stopped his momentum.

"Let's see you tangle with me, you sun burnt grape!" taunted Veemon, running towards the control spire.

"Oh really," said RedVeggiemon, "You want to join your partner, eh? I'll be happy! Spike Punch! Times 2!"

RedVeggiemon was too busy with Veemon to notice TK and Kari helping Davis up.

"This is what I meant," said Kari, trying to be angry with Davis, but more worried about his leg more than his stupidity right now, "You go off by yourself, and this is what happens."

"Did you free the others?" asked Davis, ignoring his pain right now.

"Yes," said TK, sighing at Davis's lack of self-concern.

"Veemon needs help!" said Matt, running up with the others.

"I'm about to give him some," said Davis, bringing out his Digivice.

Meanwhile, Veemon had been able to deflect a few Spike Punches, while dodging others altogether. He was now backed up against the Control Spire with no more room to dodge. Veemon wasn't worried; it was all apart of the plan anyways.

Veggiemon had found their way up the hill and had managed to capture Davis and the others, preventing Davis from physically moving. Davis was waiting for this, as they now had everyone here.

"Veemon! Now! Turn the tide!" shouted Davis.

"Right!" responded Veemon, as two more Spike Punches were flying his way.

He back flipped up the Control Spire, allowing the Spike Punches to damage the Control Spire enough for the Digivolution shield to be broken. This allowed Matt's Digivice to glow, the Power of Friendship building rapidly within him. The Veggiemon backed off, knowing what was coming next.

"Gabumon Digivolve to…" shouted Gabumon as his form changed, "Garurumon!"

The others restraining Davis let go as well, allowing the others to Armor Digivolve as well.

"Veemon, time to cook this overgrown tomato!" said Davis, "DIGI-ARMOR ENERGIZE!"

Veemon Armor Digivolved into Flamedramon, allowing him to have an overwhelming advantage in strength to RedVeggiemon.

"Davis!" shouted Yolei, who had arrived with Hawkmon, Tai, Agumon, Izzy, and the Gotsumon.

"Nice," said Davis, "Now let's finish this. Cody?"

"Right," said Cody, bringing out his Digivice, "DIGI ARMOR ENERGIZE!"

Armadillomon Armor Digivolved into Digmon and finished off the control spire, releasing the power of the Dark Rings.

"What do you know," said TK, "That actually worked."

"Let's get the Gotsumon back home now," said Davis.

"Right," agreed Tai, "Follow me!"

Tai ran off with Agumon next to him. The Gotsumon, Kari, and Gatomon were right behind him.

"You're not leaving me out of this, big bro!" said Kari, leaving Davis with TK.

"Dude," said Davis, slightly stunned at what Kari had pulled, again, "Did we just get blown off for big brother?"

"Looks like it," said TK, having to help Davis by himself now. It wasn't that he didn't mind it, it was just…, "You'd think Kari wouldn't rest until you got back home or something."

"Davis," said Matt, "Jun told me to tell you to be careful. I know it's too late this time, but you gotta take better care of yourself. We won't always be there to help you."

"Hey, I'm dealing with this," said Davis, "And you didn't have to tell Jun everything!"

"I only told her what I know," said Matt, "You've been keeping secrets from the rest of us as well. A secret you allowed Izzy to know. We're a Team Davis! We need to know if we're going to help you."

Davis felt his eye twitch. Izzy had let something loose to the others. This wasn't their problem. He had to keep it secret to protect them.

"The secret you're wanting to know is something you can't know right now," countered Davis, feeling his heartbeat quicken again while the shocks began to build, "It's bad enough that Izzy knows, I can't afford anyone else right now. Besides, I'll be fine. I know my sister worries about me, but that's not going to change anything. I'm still going to get into dangerous situations. If I'm not aware of them, then they can catch me off guard and that'll be the end of it."

"What condition is he talking about Davis?" asked Cody.

(AN7)

TK and Davis looked at each other. It was Davis's decision that the others would be let in on the secret. Davis nodded, trying to keep calm despite what Matt just told him.

"Davis was hurt badly while trying to protect Kari. It was when Myotismon attacked a few years ago. Myotismon went to attack with his Crimson Lightning on Kari, only for Davis to get hit by it. What's worse was that he also got hit with a Nightmare Claw, leaving him even worse," informing TK with a solemn expression, "After we defeated Myotismon, we returned to the Digital World while Davis was rushed to a Hospital. When we got back, it was a few hours later. Davis was in surgery for hours. When the Doctor was finished, he informed us that Davis would be relatively okay. He would just have shocks in his system whenever he pushed himself too much from time to time. And he was doing alright for the most part."

"I'll be fine. I just need to rest when we get back, that's all," said Davis, though he knew it would take the entire night to heal this up, and that's if nothing happened between now and then to make it worse.

"Why am I not surprised?" wondered Yolei aloud, with mirth grin on her face, "You could be paralyzed from the waist down and still do everything you can to not only play soccer, but help others as well."

"You have spirit. My grandfather would agree as well," added Cody.

"Well, it's getting late," said Davis, steering the conversation away from him for the moment, "Let's get back before our families start to worry."

No one could argue with that, so they headed back, Izzy offering to take Davis home.

* * *

"So they finally got around to destroy the Control Spires," said Ken, looking at his screen, "Oh well. Until they can they find my base, I see no reason to stop now."

"Ken, you ready?" asked Wormmon, "You promised tonight would be the night."

"I did," said Ken, getting up, "we have about an hour until dinnertime. Let's kill some time then."

So, Wormmon Digivolved into Stingmon and they headed down to the arena, where Ken had agreed to have Stingmon train against some of his slaves from time to time. He wasn't going lose Wormmon again, and definitely not to Kimeramon.

(AN8)

* * *

As they headed to Davis's home, Izzy could feel the uneasiness that Davis gave him.

"I know you're mad at me, but what could I do? They're my best friends. And to be clear, only Tai knows everything. The others only know that I know your secret and had told Tai, nothing more," explained Izzy.

"But why Tai?" asked Davis.

"Not many people know this, but Tai is actually smarter than he's given credit for. Sure, have him do this on a math test and it'd be a sign of the apocalypse, but still, he can handle things better than most people think he can. Tai knows you'll be there for Kari, but you also have to take care of yourself. Do you know how many people, and Digimon, would suffer if you were there to help them?"

"More than you know Izzy, more than you know," replied Davis, knowing that he didn't just help save billions from MaloMyotismon at that point in time, but trillions more into the future that wouldn't have one if MaloMyotismon had won.

"Exactly," said Izzy, "You can trust us. We're your friends."

"I know, and I want to trust you guys, but…" Davis hesitated, knowing that if anything went wrong, he would have so much to repair it wasn't even funny, "There are some things in this world that are better not known until the right time. It's not that I don't trust you guys, it's that I don't trust that anything I tell you would be kept secret from our enemies."

"Alright Davis," said Izzy, as they approached Davis's home, "I'll leave you to it. Just don't do anything to jeopardize our trust in you. We're a Team; just don't forget that."

"Thanks Izzy," said Davis, as he headed into his home, "See ya later."

After Izzy had left, Davis closed the door and sat to the ground, his endurance wearing thin.

"Davis," said DemiVeemon, who had hidden in his backpack during the walk home, "He's right. We gotta trust them more."

"It's not that I don't trust them more, it's that I can't trust myself telling them what they don't need to know."

"You're lucky Mom and Dad had to work late tonight, bro, otherwise we'd have to let them know as well," said Jun, walking in from the kitchen.

Jun helped Davis up and they headed into the kitchen, had dinner made by Jun, then headed to Davis room, where he all but collapsed onto his bed.

"Thanks Jun," said Davis, "I know we may not always get along, but…"

"Don't worry about it," replied Jun, "We're siblings. What kind of siblings don't fight at least once in their life?"

"I don't know, and I have seen many situations," chuckled Davis, "Good night, Jun."

"Good night, bro," replied Jun, before leaving for bed herself.

(AN9)

* * *

Meanwhile, over at the Kamiya household, Tai and Kari were finishing up Dinner and talked one more time before heading to bed themselves.

"I'm sorry," said Tai, "I know I've been keeping secrets about Davis, but Izzy risked a lot by telling me."

"It's okay," said Kari, "Davis will be Davis. He does everything he can to protect others. He just needs to realize he's not alone. We're here for him, just like he is for us."

"And I'm not the only one you can go to," said Tai, remembering something Izzy mentioned, "If you need any help, you can ask the others. I'm not saying leave me out of it, just: I'm not the only one who looks out for you. Keep that in mind."

And with that cryptic message, Tai left Kari's room for his own. Who knows what tomorrow may bring?

(AN10)

(Chapter End)

That was longer than I wanted to take, but it might have ended up shorter than I wanted it to be. Oh well, that's what happens when you do two episodes at a time.

Dx: If you're looking for help on finding variety, then you should have called me sooner. I've got some great ideas for this fic now.

RDF1: Like ruining it beyond belief. I'm trying to work on my longest fic yet, and your 'help' is what got my other fics left in a lurch. Remember the Tamer fic, I've gotten a couple of reviews, and they're still saying Tamers either won, or you tied. So don't get any ideas. I'll need to verify them.

Jenny: Well, you wanted to read him into the fic. Now he's here to stay.

Dx: Not you too!

Jenny: Just don't go too far tonight. I've got something special planned.

DragonX perks up at the thought, and rushes home quickly.

RDF1: Thanks, I think.

Author Notes:

AN1: Well, I know Ken might seem even more Evil now, but he's really not. He just using this to his advantage and help Davis out at the same time. Not to mention, even with being from the future and predicting what happened in the past time, it's not the same now. Davis can't really be prepared for everything, even after all he had seen already.

AN2: Like I've mentioned before, I'm changing some things up. Davis was able to have the Armor Digimon take down the Tyrannomon, but since Ken also knew that Davis would be able to do it, he had the DarkTyrannomon on standby.

AN3: This joke was just too funny to take out from the original. AND, it's actually true. Cat's don't always land on their feet. I think it's something like 2 stories, 3 stories, or maybe even up to 7 stories before a cat can't right itself in a fall.

AN4: Ken is a lot better this time around when interacting with his parents. Learning from his mistake last time, he didn't want to blow them off like he did last time. So he's working on that side as well.

AN5: It's like Jun said, Matt doesn't like her like that, at least not yet. They're friendship is building on a shared experience of dealing with a younger brother. Any romance that will be there won't show up for awhile.

AN6: Well, considering what RedVeggiemon did to Veemon in the original, even Gabumon couldn't stand up to it by himself.

AN7: I don't know if I made this clear, but Yolei and Cody didn't know about Davis's condition until now. (Sorry ^_^'!)

AN8: Ken is also doing right by Wormmon this time around. Since he knows what Wormmon is capable of, he's going to keep him in reserve for an even bigger surprise.

AN9: Just another little bonding session with Jun. Not to mention develop a bit more into her character as a caring older sister. In canon, she was only really shown as a fangirl of Matt who's an annoying older sister to Davis, when she really isn't THAT bad. Not to mention she had a 'slight' obsession with Matt. This time, she's his friend, yet also a regular fan. She's not overly obsessive or annoying, just wanting to friends with Matt, at least at first. Hope Jun fans appreciate this (^_^)

AN10: Foreshadowing that reminds you guys that Tai knows that Davis is from the future. More will be revealed in a later chapter!

LR: Well, until the next chapter!

What he said…

Later,

RDF1


	5. Return of Old Friends, again!

And another one down; and another one down; and another chapter gets written out!

Dx: Not too bad.

LR: Sounds ALMOST catchy.

Jenny: 'Almost' being the key word.

RDF1: LR's growing up fast and annoying me ALMOST as much as Dx. 'Almost' being the key word.

Warriormon: Burned!

Dragomon: Sorry LR, you doing fine, but no one, not even us, will ever be that annoying to RDF1.

RDF1: That's enough guys, I've got a fanfic to write.

OCs: Later…

That was different. Hope you guys are ready for the next chapter, because it's time: FOR THE RETURN OF JOE AND MIMI! Fans rejoice, because this chapter is all for them. NO, I'm not changing it to it's totally centered around them. But, since they have these episodes dedicated to them, it's cool that they're here.

Disclaimer: RDF1 doesn't own, so please don't sue!

(Chapter Begin)

(Recap)

_After Izzy had left, Davis closed the door and sat to the ground, his endurance wearing thin._

"_Davis," said DemiVeemon, who had hidden in his backpack during the walk home, "He's right. We gotta trust them more."_

"_It's not that I don't trust them more, it's that I can't trust myself telling them what they don't need to know."_

"_You're lucky Mom and Dad had to work late tonight, bro, otherwise we'd have to let them know as well," said Jun, walking in from the kitchen._

_Jun helped Davis up and they headed into the kitchen, had dinner made by Jun, then headed to Davis room, where he all but collapsed onto his bed._

"_Thanks Jun," said Davis, "I know we may not always get along, but…"_

"_Don't worry about it," replied Jun, "We're siblings. What kind of siblings don't fight at least once in their life?"_

"_I don't know, and I have seen many situations," chuckled Davis, "Good night, Jun."_

"_Good night, bro," replied Jun, before leaving for bed herself._

* * *

_Meanwhile, over at the Kamiya household, Tai and Kari were finishing up Dinner and talked one more time before heading to bed themselves._

"_I'm sorry," said Tai, "I know I've been keeping secrets about Davis, but Izzy risked a lot by telling me."_

"_It's okay," said Kari, "Davis will be Davis. He does everything he can to protect others. He just needs to realize he's not alone. We're here for him, just like he is for us."_

"_And I'm not the only one you can go to," said Tai, remembering something Izzy mentioned, "If you need any help, you can ask the others. I'm not saying leave me out of it, just: I'm not the only one who looks out for you. Keep that in mind."_

_And with that cryptic message, Tai left Kari's room for his own. Who knows what tomorrow may bring?_

(Recap End)

The next morning, Ken woke up and checked the calendar, only to realize that the soccer game against Odaiba was next week. The same day he reveals himself to the Digidestined. He just hopes he can talk with Davis by then to explain everything. But first, he had to talk to his parents. He wasn't going to leave them like he did last time. He wasn't going to make them worry like they did before. He was going to do it right this time.

* * *

That afternoon, Davis found Cody heading out as he was heading towards the computer lab.

"Hey Cody," said Davis, "Kendo today?"

"Yep," replied Cody, "It's only for half-an-hour today so I'll be back soon."

"Tell your grandfather hello for me," said Davis, before realizing something, "And would it be okay if I talked to him at some point. I need to ask him something and I think only he can help me with it."

(AN1)

"Sure thing Davis," said Cody, "I'll see if he has time tomorrow after school."

"Great," said Davis, "See ya when you get back."

And with that, they headed their separate ways, towards their separate destinations.

As Davis started towards the computer room again, Kari called out to him.

"Davis!" said Kari, catching up to him, "Ready to head to the Computer lab?"

"Sure," replied Davis, giving Kari a smile, "The others are probably waiting on us."

When they got there, the Digimon plus TK and Yolei were waiting on them. Davis and Kari joined them as TK was informing them about a message from the Digital World.

"We got a location?" asked Davis.

"Right here," said Yolei, highlighting the location with a red beacon, "It's an area with a Control Spire."

"Wow," said TK, "That's farther North than we've traveled before."

"Better add this to our frequent flyer miles," added Kari.

"He's spreading his control area faster than before," said a worried Yolei.

"Then we have to start somewhere," said Davis, "We need to stop these Control Spires before they get out of hand."

"And before the Digimon are slaves forever," said Kari, concerned about all the Digital Monsters that lived in the Digital World.

"Everyone ready?" asked Davis.

"Hold on, what about Cody?" asked Upamon.

"He'll catch up later, he had Kendo practice with his grandfather," replied Davis.

"One question: what's Kendo?" asked Upamon.

Davis rolled up a magazine and did a few vertical movements with both hands.

"What are you doing?" asked Yolei.

"Upamon asked what Kendo is," explained Davis, "Or should I demonstrate on you?"

"No thanks," said Yolei, chuckling good-naturedly.

"Well, we better wait for Cody in any case," said TK, "That way we'll be at full strength when we head in there."

"Good idea, TK," said Davis.

About five minutes later, they heard someone approach the door, and quickly hid their Digimon behind their backs until Joe stepped through.

"Hey Joe," said TK and Kari at the same time.

"Hey guys," replied Joe, "You're not overdoing it again, are you Davis?"

Davis sweatdropped, Joe always asked that whenever they saw each other. Of course, he didn't mind it since his brother did help him out all those months ago.

(AN2)

"None more so than usual," chuckled Davis, "Everything alright?"

"Yolei, this is Joe, another member of the original. He's training to be a doctor," introduced Kari, "Yolei's one of the new Digidestined."

"That sounds difficult," said Yolei, amazed that Joe would make such an endeavor.

"It's a challenge," replied Joe, "And no, Davis, everything isn't alright. I got a distress call from Gomamon."

"Right now, we're waiting on Cody," said Kari.

Soon enough, the door opened, and revealed a slightly panting Cody, who rushed back after practice.

"Alright, that's everyone," said Yolei, "Opening the gate now."

"Greetings, my name is Cody," greeted Cody to Joe.

"And my name is Joe," replied Joe, "Pleasure to meet you."

"Gate is open," said Davis, "Everyone heading to the Digital world, the group is moving out!"

A big flash of light enveloped them briefly before they entered the Digital World.

* * *

The first thing Davis felt when he landed, was cold, severe cold. When he got up, he immediately felt a snotcicle hanging from his nose and flicked it away before anyone saw it.

"Now I remember why I hate the cold," said Davis, feeling cold even through his jacket.

"Here," said Kari, putting her arms around Davis.

As much as Davis tried to fight it, he couldn't help but blush a little, "Feel warmer?"

"Here," said Joe, taking a few things out of his bag, "Hand warmers. It'll help."

"I'm fine Kari, really," said Davis, though he really wasn't complaining about the hug.

"Don't smother him, Kari," joked TK.

Blushing, Kari let go of Davis, feeling more embarrassed by TK's teasing than what she felt was right in helping Davis.

(AN3)

After Joe handed one to each of the kids, Yolei managed to drop hers in the snow. When she picked it up, Gomamon was found underneath. After getting him out of the snow, they started thinking of ways to get across the ice when Davis remembered the trees.

"Hey, Joe?" said Davis, testing the bark on the tree with a few knocks, "Got any rope?"

"Sure, why?" asked Joe, not seeing where Davis was going with this.

"Let's make a sled, and we'll be able to get to the Control Spire in no time at all," explained Davis.

So, twenty minutes later, they were able to build up a sled that would get them across the ice.

* * *

"Ah, so they're finally here, huh?" asked Ken, smirking.

"Yep," said Wormmon, "They're crossing the plane right now Ken."

"Good," said Ken, "Time to welcome the flies to our parlor, Wormmon."

"I'll set up the parlor, Mr. Spider," said Wormmon, as he started to walk off.

"It's a figure of speech, Wormmon," sighed Ken, sweatdropping.

(AN4)

"After so many years of living with you and not learning that figure of speech? Then I'd need to get out more. I'm getting the Frigimon ready for battle," responded Wormmon.

'I gotta remember that Wormmon's learned a lot more than I wanted him too. Guess that doesn't matter now,' thought Ken, knowing that Wormmon will be alright.

Five minutes later, they watched as the Digidestined rode right into their trap, just like last time. Ken couldn't help but think that something needed to change drastically in the near future to really throw Davis off. After ordering the Frigimon to attack the hill, creating an Avalanche, Ken retreated back to get his next two servants ready for battle.

* * *

As much as Cody didn't want it, he had to stay behind. Davis didn't like it either, but it made sense.

"Alright you two," said Davis, as the others started exiting the cave, "be careful. We don't know what the Digimon Emperor has planned, so stay alert."

Davis left with the others, leaving behind Joe and Cody to keep Ken occupied as they got to the Control Spire. One thing on Davis's mind was the Armor Digimon, and how they only used eight in total last time. Maybe, just maybe, he could get the others to agree with him on changing things up.

"Guys," said Davis, getting their attention, "You know how we've only been using the Digieggs we've received, right?"

The others nodded, curious as to where Davis was going with this idea.

"Why not swap?" proposed Davis, "New Armor Forms have beaten the Emperor's slaves in the past, so why not try it again?"

"Who do we switch with?" asked Yolei.

"Yolei, I'll use yours," said Davis, "Kari, you can use mine. TK, you'll have Kari's, and give yours to Yolei."

They approached the group of Frigimon. Veemon looked to Davis, and nodded.

"Let's do it," said Davis, as everyone switched terminals.

"DIGI-ARMOR ENERGIZE!" they cried as one.

One by one, all four Digimon took on new forms, surprising Wormmon, who had been watching from afar as Sethmon, Moosemon, Manbomon, and Lynxmon were able to take down the Frigimon with little difficulty before turning towards the Control Spire.

"Howling Buster!" shouted Lynxmon.

"Balloon Bomb!" followed up Manbomon.

"Hanging Twister!" cried Moosemon.

"Heat Storm!" yelled Sethmon.

All four attacks collided with the Control Spire, obliterating it off the face of the Digital World.

(AN5)

* * *

Ken almost felt pity for Cody and Joe as Ebidramon took Digmon down into the water, until he saw his Control Spire get incinerated by flaming winds.

'That's new,' thought Ken, as Ikkakumon jumped into the water to help out Digmon, and they managed to set him free as well.

"Don't think this is over," said Ken, as he jumped on Airdramon that Wormmon brought over, "You can't defeat me as you are now. I bid you farewell until our next encounter."

With that, Ken left the others alone for the day. When they got back to base, Ken turned to Wormmon.

"So, what happened?" asked Ken, "Last time, the spire just fell over, not disintegrate."

"Davis might be onto us, but every one of the Digimon Armor Digivolved into different forms using different Digieggs."

"Maybe, but this just proves that Davis is utilizing what he's learned from our last battle with MaloMyotismon and using it to change the lineup," replied Ken, "Okay, Davis. You want to up the ante, then considered your challenge accepted."

* * *

The next day, after school, Davis joined Cody to his house to speak with his grandfather. Davis didn't know how he could help, but he had to do something to help Oikawa fight MaloMyotismon from within. When he got there, Cody's grandfather was in the Dojo, deep in mediation. With a short bow, Cody left the two of them to work on his homework. Davis slowly approached the Kendo master and kneeled before him when he turned around.

(AN6)

"I understand you with to speak with me, Davis Motomiya," said Chikara.

"Yes, it's about Cody's father, and his friend, Oikawa," replied Davis.

"How do you know of this?" asked Chikara.

"I wish to keep that my business, until I feel ready to tell you," answered Davis, "However, he is now being possessed by a monster that terrorized this city a few years ago. A monster that refuses to accept death."

"I see," said Chikara, "I do know that Oikawa was as deeply affected by Hiroki's death as much as we, his family, were. However, I have not seen him since the funeral. I take it the World they were talking about is the same as the one this monster is from?"

"Yes," replied Davis, "And there are many creatures there. Many just try to live in relative peace; others wish to seek more."

"Let me meditate on this," responded Chikara, "Let us speak sometime in the future. Things need to be set in motion before decisions can be made concerning them."

As much as Davis wanted to argue, his years in High School, and College for that matter, really helped him see a bigger picture. If he was going to stop Myotismon from returning, then he had to wait for a better opportunity; one where he was stronger and better prepared for it.

"Thank you, Sensei Hida," said Davis, giving respect to his friend's grandfather and mentor, "I wish you well, and good fortune in the days ahead."

"And the same with you, young Davis," replied Cody's Grandfather, "Enjoy the picnic tomorrow."

"I will," finished Davis, and left for home after that.

When he got there, he saw Jun playing with DemiVeemon, having a good time.

"Well, well," said Davis, announcing himself to his partner and sister, "Maybe I should ask my friends if it's absurd for you to try and find yourself a partner."

"Sorry, Davis," replied Jun, "He's just so funny, and fun. Besides, it was the only way to keep him away from mom and dad."

"I understand," said Davis, as DemiVeemon hopped up to his shoulder, "And, if possible, you might just find yourself a Digimon Partner in the future. Who knows?"

With that, Davis left his sister to wonder just what kind of Digimon could be her partner.

(AN7)

Davis double-checked his preparations for the picnic tomorrow before heading to sleep with DemiVeemon. He had a lot of work to do, but tomorrow would be a day for relaxation.

* * *

Davis woke up at 6:00 A.M. the following morning, and getting ready in an hour, he opened a Digi-port on his computer and headed to the Digital World with Veemon.

When they got there, Veemon Armor Digivolved into Flamedramon.

"So," asked Flamedramon, "Where's our target?"

"Look to your left," replied Davis.

Flamedramon looked to his left and saw a cliff face that was easily three stories tall and about ten feet wide.

"I was doing research on the Digital World in the future one day and found that this spot was never touched by Ken. I never even mentioned it to him either, so the chances of him finding us here are slim. He's probably still asleep at this hour."

So, with that Flamedramon got to training in strength, speed, stamina, and power for his attacks. After two hours of this, Veemon fell down, exhausted from the workout, but was glad he got to let loose even for such a short time.

"You ready," panted Davis, having returned from a low intensity endurance course of his own design, to keep his system from breaking down as easily.

He had no real reason behind his own training; except for the occasional terrain crossing he and the others go through when they don't fly on Pegasusmon, Halsemon, and/or Nefertimon. Not to mention being able to go further with his athletics never hurts.

"Now I won't have to focus so hard on staying as DemiVeemon for the rest of the day," replied Veemon as they returned to Davis's house.

"Let's just get in the shower before we head out to meet Kari and Gatomon," finished Davis.

(AN8)

* * *

(11:30 A.M.)

"Alright Tai, I'm heading out," said Kari, as she headed out the door with Gatomon on her bag.

"Stay safe," replied Tai, "Even if the Digimon Emperor's not there, who knows who you might run into."

(AN9)

"Sure thing," said Kari.

With that, she left to meet up with Davis.

"Hey Kari," said Davis, who had been waiting all of 30 seconds when Kari walked up.

"Hey Davis, ready for the picnic?" asked Kari.

"Yep, just waiting on you," replied Davis.

With that, they walked towards school to meet the others for the picnic planned for today.

After about 20 minutes of waiting, Yolei, Cody, and TK walked up, their bags full of food for the picnic in addition to their own Digimon they had to sneak out of their house like every day. They joined Davis and Kari, and the five of them entered the school, and headed straight for the computer lab.

* * *

(12:00 P.M.)

Mimi didn't know what to think when she went by her old school. The gates were opened, which meant someone was here. Being the curious girl that she was, she headed inside to see who it was. Much to her surprise, she found old friends in the computer room.

"TK, Kari?" asked Mimi, "Is that really you? And Davis, you holding up alright?"

"It's us, Mimi," said TK, before adding in a slightly smart-alecky way "And we're doing fine, thanks for asking."

"You know what I meant!" replied Mimi, sticking her tongue out like she'd been caught with her hand in a cookie jar.

"I'm doing fine. Digital World could be better though," informed Davis.

"Sora told me about the jerk Emperor who thinks he owns everything," replied Mimi with a small huff, "If I ever see him in person, I'd probably slap him. And that's just being nice."

"Same old Mimi," chuckled Kari.

"Always Sincere, even when she doesn't have to be," added TK.

"You're going to make me blush," said Mimi, in a slightly embarrassed tone, before returning to normal voice, "But when you're right, you're right."

"Ready for a relaxing afternoon in the Digital World?" asked Yolei, as she opened up the Digi-port with an Non-controlled area.

* * *

(10:00 A.M.)(Same morning)

"… And that's my plan," finished Ken, as he talked with his parents.

"You really sure about this, son?" asked Ken's father.

"What about your school work?" asked his mother.

"I'll keep up with my work," explained Ken, "The place where I'm going has a town nearby with internet access. I'll get my assignments online and send them back when I've completed them."

"I'm still not sure that a retreat is such a good idea," said his father, "I mean, what about your soccer team?"

"I'll make sure to be there at the game against Odaiba next week," replied Ken, "They know my busy schedule keeps me away from about half the games and some of the practices, but they've really worked hard for this and I don't want them to rely on me all the time. Besides, after all the time I've devoted to helping people across town, don't I deserve some time for myself?"

"He does have a point, dear," said his mother, "Maybe this will be good for him. And maybe he'll meet some new friends while he's gone."

'Or maybe some old ones,' thought Ken, 'Better talk to Davis before the game next week, or right afterwards. Hope he can forgive me.'

Soon after that, his parents headed off to work, leaving Ken free to head to the Digital World to challenge the Digidestined once more.

* * *

Wormmon had been monitoring the Digidestined when Ken arrived through the portal with lunch. Wormmon couldn't put his finger on it, but human-made food always had a great taste. Well, what he preferred in any case. This had become a routine on weekends when Ken arrived at lunchtime, rather than after school.

"Hey Ken," said Wormmon, "The Digidestined are on schedule and are near the Roachmon Brothers area."

"Good," said Ken, "Go ahead and enjoy lunch, I'm gonna give them a call."

"Who ya gonna call?" asked Wormmon in a gangster voice as he passed Ken.

"Roachmon Brothers!" replied Ken, before they shared a laugh.

(AN10)

Ken sat down at his consol and typed in a few keys, alerting the Roachmon Brothers to be on standby for when Yolei, Mimi, and Hawkmon enter their area. Meanwhile, he sent a Fangmon after the others. It was interesting to see Fangmon, as they only encountered one with Cody one time on patrol a few years back, or forward if one were to use proper time tense.

* * *

(1:15 P.M.)

Even though they had only been searching for Yolei, Hawkmon, and Mimi for ten minutes, Davis felt something was off back at camp. He snuck away to find a Fangmon eating away at their lunch, or what little was left of it.

"Go for it," said Davis, as Veemon raced in with a V-Headbutt.

Fangmon was knocked for a loop, but was still able to battle and countered with a Blast Coffin, which called forth a coffin from the sky to land right where Veemon was, if he didn't move at the last second.

"Who's afraid of the Big Bad Wolf?" shouted Veemon.

"We're not afraid of the Big Bad Wolf!" replied Davis, angering Fangmon, "Digi-Armor ENERGIZE!"

(AN11)

Flamedramon stood battle ready as Fangmon charged in.

"Snipe Steal!" shouted Fangmon, as he disappeared.

Before Flamedramon could even blink, he felt his left gauntlet, right leg armor, and even part of his facemask break off, forcing him to one knee.

'Crap,' thought Davis, 'Ken knows. I don't know how, but he knows.'

"Flamedramon! Don't hold back!" shouted Davis, allowing Flamedramon to smirk.

"Thanks," said Flamedramon, turning around and catching Fangmon by his left hand, "Sorry pal, but I gotta. Flame Fist!"

Shoving his hand straight at Fangmon's stomach, he destroyed the Dark Ring around his waist and launched him back into the forest.

"Let's find the others," said Davis as Flamedramon returned to Veemon and they raced towards where Yolei's signal was.

On the way there, they found Otamamon and Gekomon taking off the Dark Rings that no longer had power.

"What a nightmare," said one of the Gekomon.

"Princess Mimi!" added one of the Otamamon, "Let's go find her and apologize!"

"Guys," said Davis, getting their attention, "This way. I'll get you to Mimi."

Davis then led the Gekomon and Otamamon to where Yolei and Mimi were, finding TK, Cody, and Kari along the way. As they raced towards where Yolei, Hawkmon, Mimi, and Togemon were, Davis heard again the shouts of Otamamon and Gekomon referring Mimi as 'Princess Mimi'.

"Wow, I should start up a 'Royal Digidestined' fan club. Between you and 'Queen' Kari, I could probably get a thousand members in the first week alone," teased Davis.

"Davis!" shouted Kari and Mimi, embarrassed by the others laughing at his joke.

(AN12)

"But he does have a point," said TK, "Between 'Princess' Mimi and 'Queen' Kari, we got some royalty action going on here. Why not cash in on it?"

Now THAT, even Kari and Mimi couldn't resist laughing with the others.

"I'll be guarding this area from here on out with the Gekomon and Otamamon, Mimi," said Togemon.

"Thanks Togemon," said Mimi, "I'm just glad things haven't really changed around here. I'm still hungry, anything left back at camp?"

"Not really," said Davis, "A Fangmon finished off our lunch."

"Oh, I'm sorry," said Mimi, "Guess I'll just have to treat us all to an afternoon snack back home."

"Really?" asked Yolei.

"Why not?" asked Mimi, "It's my way of saying 'thanks for allowing me to join in the Picnic'."

After everything got settled again, they got everything that was left from the Picnic Site and headed home.

* * *

After Mimi left that evening, Davis found a message on his D-Terminal.

'We need to talk.'

-Ken.

"Okay," said Davis, "Ken, we'll talk; after the game that is. I just hope it's the Ken I know, because if not, then I might just be in trouble."

Finally, after a long day, Davis headed for bed, and hopefully a good night's sleep. He'll need it for the Control Spire raid they had planned for tomorrow. He just hoped things weren't going to get worse than he already knew they were.

(Chapter End)

Well, after some writer's block, leaving this sitting for a few days, and then chipping away at the wall brick by brick, I finally managed to complete this chapter.

Dx: And, the only thing that's really keeping you going right now are your plans for future chapters, right?

RDF1: (sighs) Yes, DragonX, I still have those plans for future chapters set aside.

Jenny: Ah, the master at work.

LR: I would say I'm jealous, but I'm just glad RDF1 found me when I did.

Warriormon: Yeah, being abandoned by your friends is never fun.

Dragomon: Especially when you never know when you'll see them again.

LR: As long as RDF1 doesn't regret taking me in, I'm fine with it.

RDF1: What regret?  
Oh well, here's to some more reviews that I know you'll want to send me.

AN1: Setting up something for a future chapter. Don't ask what because it's not even fully developed yet.

AN2: The one and only brother that the English version kept. Joe's other brother isn't even really seen, so if I don't mention him, just let it go. As much as the American version fails at totally copywriting the Japanese version, I'll take the great music and funny jokes over a language I don't really understand any day. Nothing personal, so don't ask that.

AN3: Remember, in Kari's mind, she's trying to either repay Davis for his sacrifice, or is just being nice because of Davis's sacrifice. It isn't so much an act of romance so much as an act of kindness justified in the act of giving.

AN4: Didn't remember this line being used in this episode until after I wrote this. Oh well, it's still funny.

AN5: Again, set up for something in future chapters. I've run a complete list of all five Digimon and their Armor Digivolutions minus Kindness and Faith. One form will be saved for an important point in the friendship between TK, Kari, and Davis.

AN6: One thing Davis learned later in life, always treat elders with respect. And kneeling when having a conversation such as this felt appropriate. Kinda got the inspiration from Yu Yu Hakusho where Yusuke meets Yomi.

AN7: Yet another setup. Any suggestions are helpful, but if no others check out, I'm going with what I have for the follow-up on this.

AN8: One would think this would be a Daikari moment, but not really. Davis and Kari just meet up separately from Yolei, TK, and Cody on their way to school each day.

AN9: Tai's referring to all the Digimon encounters his group faced with even without meeting up with the Big Bad Villains that they had to destroy.

AN10: Sad attempt at a Ghostbusters pun. Hope someone finds this funny anyways.

AN11: Well, I did my research on Fangmon, and he IS considered the Digital World Big Band Wolf, so I couldn't resist that easily.

AN12: Well, you can't deny that certain Digimon consider Kari and Mimi royalty. Funny thing: Kari is younger than Mimi and yet she is already considered a Queen while Mimi is just a Princess. My opinion: Mimi got the better gig.

And so, another chapter is wrapped up. Until next time…

Later,

RDF1


	6. They meet, AGAIN!

We are the Champions! My friends! We'll keep on writing, till the end!

Dx: I actually think that was better.

LR: I don't know if he can keep it up, though.

RDF1: I don't know, maybe next chapter I'll have a different intro. I just thought about this considering my last intro was kinda good.

Jenny: Now's when things really start to heat up, right?

RDF1: Yes and no. Yes, things start to spin out of control, or at least begin to, and no, as in there's plenty of time to pass before things start to truly change.

One thing: Just watched Final Fantasy VII, Advent Children, recently. Very good movie: 9.9 out of 10. Why? Great battle(s), great character interactions, Cid, Tifa, Aerith, Cloud, Sephiroth, etc.

Cloud vs. Sephiroth rematch? Epitome of Epicness in the space of about 8-10 minutes.

Time for the next chapter of Davis's Time Travel Adventure.

Disclaimer: If I owned, you'd know… Yadda, yadda, yadda…

(Chapter Begin)

(Recap)

"_I'll be guarding this area from here on out with the Gekomon and Otamamon, Mimi," said Togemon._

"_Thanks Togemon," said Mimi, "I'm just glad things haven't really changed around here. I'm still hungry, anything left back at camp?"_

"_Not really," said Davis, "A Fangmon finished off our lunch."_

"_Oh, I'm sorry," said Mimi, "Guess I'll just have to treat us all to an afternoon snack back home."_

"_Really?" asked Yolei._

"_Why not?" asked Mimi, "It's my way of saying 'thanks for allowing me to join in the Picnic'."_

_After everything got settled again, they got everything that was left from the Picnic Site and headed home._

* * *

_After Mimi left that evening, Davis found a message on his D-Terminal._

'_We need to talk.'_

_-Ken._

"_Okay," said Davis, "Ken, we'll talk; after the game that is. I just hope it's the Ken I know, because if not, then I might just be in trouble."_

_Finally, after a long day, Davis headed for bed, and hopefully a good night's sleep. He'll need it for the Control Spire raid they had planned for tomorrow. He just hoped things weren't going to get worse than he already knew they were._

(Recap End)

When Ken woke up that morning, he knew that he had to act fast if he was going to throw Davis off before meeting him. With the soccer game tomorrow afternoon, he had practice that morning. So, as he headed for practice, he made a mental note to speak with Wormmon before he did what he needed to do. He just hoped Davis could forgive him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Davis woke up, knowing that the raid was going to have its consequences if he doesn't do something about it first. So, before lunch, he went with Veemon to the Digital World to train some more. However, when he got there, there was already another Digimon there, and he didn't look happy.

"Ah," said the Digimon, in a baritone voice, "The bearer of Miracles. My Mistress told me to destroy you in whatever way I deem necessary."

'Mistress?' thought Davis, 'Looks like Arukenimon has already slipped through.'

"Veemon, take him down," said Davis.

"V-HEADBUTT!" shouted Veemon, knocking heads with the Digimon.

"Not bad," said the Digimon, "But I'm a Mikemon. I won't go down that easily! Paw Punch!"

"V-Headbutt!" shouted Veemon again, meeting Mikemon's punch head-on, literally.

(AN1)

They both backed off, rubbing the areas that collided.

"You'll pay for that," said Mikemon, bringing up his other paw, "Neko Claw!"

"Vee Punch!" countered Veemon, swinging his arms wildly to defend himself.

This broke off her claws, and revealing black skin underneath, proving Davis's theory.

"Time to end this," said Davis, "Digi-Armor Energize."

Veemon Armor-Digivolved into Flamedramon and quickly deleted the Control Spire Mikemon with a Flame Fist.

"Arukenimon's better than this," said Davis, "But she's moving early. Hopefully I can talk with Ken about a counter-strategy later this week."

Davis and Veemon returned home for lunch, before heading to school to meet the others.

(Time Change)

After a boring four hours of destroying about a dozen or so Control Spires with the others, Davis wondered if he could get Kari back here for him, or if he had to leave her behind.

'No, I can't think like that,' thought Davis, dismissing that idea entirely, 'I can get her back here, and we'll take out that Control Spire with the entire team.'

So, when the five of them entered the domed city, they were almost immediately met with an army of Guardromon.

"Oh great," sighed Davis, "Never having it easy when it counts, are we?"

The others just agreed with similar responses.

"DIGI-ARMOR ENERGIZE!" they shouted as one, all the Digimon Armor Digivolving to battle the Guardromon.

After about ten minutes of futile effort, Davis started to feel frustrated at the lack of progress.

"Any suggestions?" asked Davis.

"Running might work," said TK, not wanting any member of the team to get hurt, including Davis.

"Bar destroying them outright, a tactical retreat sounds about right, TK," replied Davis.

"We are NOT destroying them!" said Kari, adamant about preserving life, even if the digital kind does get reborn.

"Just an option, Kari," said Davis, sighing.

"One that I won't consider," replied Kari, in a low dangerous voice.

"Let's go!" said Yolei, as they raced back towards the gate.

Yolei opened it and went through with Hawkmon first, Cody and Armadillomon following right behind. Davis, knowing that a Guardromon was hiding, stopped and let TK and Patamon get ahead of him and Veemon.

"Davis! Hurry up!" said Kari, before noticing the Guardromon attack from its hiding place.

"Not without you!" called back Davis.

Kari and Gatomon pushed Davis and Veemon towards the portal before jumping back as the attack landed between them, sending Davis and Veemon through the portal as it was destroyed.

(AN2)

* * *

"AHH!" shouted Davis as he hit the cabinet opposite the computer, DemiVeemon next to him. He was feeling shocks from the computer going haywire as he went through echoing his own shocks from the explosion itself.

"Davis!" said TK, helping him up from the floor.

"Kari! NO!" cried Davis, trying to get up before collapsing onto TK in pure exhaustion as the shocks began to fade.

"You're in no condition to go back," said TK, "I'll get Kari."

TK quickly found a gate less than a mile from the domed city and went through with Patamon.

'Kari,' thought Davis, as he tried to get up again, 'I can't let TK go alone. They won't make it.'

'I'll be right there with you,' replied DemiVeemon in his head, sending him strength through their bond.

"Guys," panted Davis, finally getting to his feet and bringing out his Digivice again, "Get Tai and the others. We might need some back up."

Davis held out the Digivice in front of the computer and disappeared after TK and Patamon.

"Oh no you don't!" countered Yolei, "I'm not letting you go alone in that condition!"

"Yolei!" shouted Cody, stopping her, "Davis has a point. We need to tell the others and bring back reinforcements. Or do you want to explain to our parents about the Digital World?"

"Fine," sighed Yolei, relenting slightly, "Let's head home and regroup."

So, while the others were in the Digital World, Cody and Yolei called the others and informed them of the situation at hand.

* * *

After talking with Mimi about what was happening, Matt left to tell Jun what was up. When he got there, she was able to answer the door.

"Hey Jun," said Matt, "Davis is in the Digital World with TK and they're going to rescue Kari."

"Okay," replied Jun, "I'll let my parents know, but then I'm going to the school to make sure he gets home."

After giving an excuse to her parents, Jun headed towards the school, hopefully to be able to help Davis after he gets back. Something told her she needed to be there, and that it was going to affect her life greatly.

* * *

Seeing that Kari was by herself, Ken decided to call up someone he knew could fight against his control, if given the right motivation.

"Alright, Wormmon," said Ken, "I know this isn't what you want to do, but I need you to do it if my plan is going to work."

"Well," replied Wormmon, Digivolving to Stingmon, "You did research this. I'm just glad something good can come out of this, otherwise I would have to say no to doing this.

Ken brought up a portal that connected through his Control Spire Network, and Stingmon went through, resigning himself to believe in the good that will result vs. the evil he was to commit.

(AN3)

* * *

TK couldn't help but sigh when he saw Davis and Veemon appear seconds after he did from the portal.

"You really are stubborn," said TK, "You're probably half-dead and all you can think about is rescuing Kari again. She's a big girl that can handle herself."

"And what about you?" countered Davis, "Besides, she risked her life to get me through the gate; I'm not about to let her get killed because of a little setback with my condition."

"Fair enough," replied TK, before pulling Davis's arm around his shoulder, "but I'm not letting you push yourself any more than you really need to."

Davis didn't argue, as he knew he was going to need TK's help this time. As much as he and Veemon could do it on their own, he did say he was going to try harder to be friends with TK, and this seemed like as good a place as any to keep it strong.

(AN4)

As they got close to the city, they noticed only one guard at the gate.

"Only one guard, huh?" said Davis, "Flamedramon isn't fast enough, and Guardromon would spot Pegasusmon before he could get close enough to attack. What about switching terminals?"

"I don't think so," replied TK, "I'm pretty sure that they've been programmed to look out for any Armor Digimon. That doesn't leave us a lot to work with."

"Actually, it does," said Patamon, "While we're outside, I can Digivolve normally."

"That's right," realized TK with renewed Hope, before bringing out his Digivice.

Patamon Digivolved into Angemon before Davis and Veemon, who had not seen this form in years, even longer for Veemon as he could only communicate with Davis for the past few years.

"Angemon," said Davis, "It's been awhile."

"Too long," said Angemon, before going in low and quietly, sneaking up to Guardromon before he could react, "Angel Rod!"

Angemon threw his staff at the Guardromon, disabling him before he could get a clear signal out to the others. Once he opened the doors, he barely got a few feet inside before being forced back into Patamon.

"Aw man! Those Control Spires are **really** putting a cramp in my day," complained Patamon, as the others caught up.

"Dang, let's get rid of that Control Spire then," suggested Davis, before bringing out his Terminal and handing it to TK, "Let's show them something they haven't seen before."

"Right," agreed TK, giving Davis's his.

"DIGI-ARMOR ENERGIZE!" the boys shouted, before taking in the sights of their new armored Digimon.

"Veemon Armor-Digivolve to… Sagittarimon!" shouted Veemon.

"Patamon Armor-Digivolve to… Baromon!" followed up Patamon.

Davis and TK got onto Sagittarimon's back while they traveled, leaving Baromon to race alongside them as they took out the Dark Rings with Judgement Arrows and Storming Knives, respectively.

"Now this is making better progress," said Davis, as they rode through the city.

"Let's just hope we can find Kari soon," replied TK.

"There you are!" shouted Kari, flying right passed them on Nefertimon, before she turned around, "I was starting to think I had to get out of here on my own."

Suddenly a blade of energy struck through Nefertimon, reverting her back to Gatomon, leaving Davis and TK to catch them before they hit the ground. Davis and TK got off of Sagittarimon before setting Gatomon and Kari down before turning to the source of the attack. An Andromon walked forward, ready to battle.

"Go all out guys!" ordered Davis, "He's an ultimate, we can't hold back."

"Right," said Sagittarimon, "Meteor Gallop!"

"Meteor Dance!" added Baromon.

Sagittarimon enveloped himself in flames and launched himself at Andromon while Baromon summoned meteors from a dimensional gap in his cape. Andromon merely brought up his arms in defense, barely feeling the attacks.

'Oh crap,' thought Davis and Sagittarimon at the same time.

'This won't end well,' thought TK.

"Gatling attack!" shouted Andromon, using his two missiles to take down both Sagittarimon and Baromon, reverting them back to Veemon and Patamon in an instant.

Davis ran towards Veemon before TK or Kari, who had recovered by now, could stop him. Andromon looked at him and charged a small amount of electricity into his hand.

"Weak Slap," said Andromon, sending the Electricity towards Davis.

Davis normally would have felt about 10 volts of energy running through his body for a few seconds; however, because of his condition, it felt like 100 volts for about 2 minutes. Davis fell to his knees, as TK and Kari raced to his aid.

"Andromon stop! It's us!" pleaded Kari, knowing this Andromon was the same one she and TK met years ago during the Dark Masters campaign. (AN5), "Don't you remember us?"

"Even if it IS the same one," said TK, "We'll need more than just saying it's us for him to remember."

Andromon looked at them, before noticing Davis's goggles.

(AN6)

Andromon stopped for a moment, as he recognized Davis's headgear, giving Halsemon, with Yolei on his back, the perfect opportunity to attack. Kari, TK, and Davis turned to see Tai and Cody run up.

"You alright, Kari," said Tai as he stopped next to his sister.

"I'm fine, Tai. It's Andromon," replied Kari.

"Andromon, that's far enough! We're your friends," tried Tai, "You've got to remember! It's me, Tai!"

"I don't know a Tai," said Andromon, before recognizing Tai's face to one he knew from years ago, "Oh, that Tai."

The Dark Ring, sensing the growing fight in Andromon, forced him to attack once more, swinging his arms wildly. Andromon picked up Kari, before recognizing her as well. Kari's Digivice fell from her waist and her inner light gave Andromon enough stability to deactivate the Dark Ring around his neck and set Kari down. His eyes returned to normal as he broke the ring with his strength.

"Andromon? Is that you?" asked Kari.

"Yes," said Andromon, "I do apologize for any trouble I caused."

"No worries," replied Kari, "We're just glad you're back."

Suddenly, Davis noticed something moving out of an alleyway.

"Andromon, LOOK OUT!" shouted Davis, but it was too late.

Stingmon appeared and struck through Andromon's back, deleting him instantly. Getting an idea, Davis quickly held up his Digivice, which seemed to absorb the data from Andromon.

"I do apologize," said Stingmon, before he started heading back to the Control Spire, "but he outlived his usefulness."

Veemon was shocked by his friend's action for all of ten seconds, before Armor-Digivolving into Flamedramon and flying after him in a Fire Rocket. He got there a second too late as Stingmon disappeared, leaving Flamedramon to disintegrate the Control Spire.

'Stingmon. Why?' thought Flamedramon, feeling betrayed.

"Oh boy," said Tai, "That's gonna be hard to explain to the others."

"No kidding," agreed Davis.

Things weren't supposed to go this way. Ken had a lot of explaining to do if Davis was going to let this one slide.

* * *

Davis and the others were surprised to find not only a slightly irritated Izzy, but also a half-asleep Jun when they returned.

"Everything alright?" asked Tai.

"Let's go," said Izzy, waking up Jun.

They regrouped outside the school grounds before Izzy spoke up.

"Matt called me after speaking with Jun," explained Izzy, "I just missed you guys by about 2 minutes and had to wait. Luckily Jun was here to keep me company."

"Hey, it's nice to talk to someone that understands the computer language better than I do," replied Jun.

(AN7)

"I don't like being informed too late," said Izzy, "I may not have the same caliber of strength as you and Matt, but I have utilized my skills to get us out of just as many situations."

"I'm sorry I didn't call you right after I talked to Matt," deadpanned Tai.

"Thank you," replied Izzy, feeling somewhat better, "Now Davis, go home and get some rest. You have a soccer game tomorrow and we wouldn't want you all tired out."

"Fine," sighed Davis, before yawning to prove his point, "Let's go, Jun."

"Alright little brother," said Jun, "And TK, tell Matt I said thanks."

"Sure thing," replied TK, before everyone started on their separate journeys towards their homes.

* * *

Just before they got home, Jun stopped Davis.

"Are you sure you're okay," said Jun, "I talked with Izzy and Matt told him that you had been hurt on your second trip back."

(AN8)

"I'll be fine," replied Davis, "I'll just sleep late in the morning. I'm sorry for making you worry."

"It's okay. I'm just glad you made it through, just like always."

"We're just glad you're a great sister, Jun," spoke up Veemon.

Davis Digivice glowed and when he brought it out, a flash of light blinded both of them for a second and an egg appeared in front of Jun, who barely caught it as the light faded.

"What's this?" asked Jun.

"An Andromon that was a great friend of Tai and the others," replied Davis, "He got deleted just as we got him back. Looks like the egg will hatch in a short while. Just make sure to look after him."

Another, yet smaller, flash of light blinded them for a second as Jun pulled out a D-3, similar to Davis's, except for having purple instead of blue on the grips.

"Does this mean what I think it means?" asked Jun.

"I guess so," said Davis, all the while thinking, 'Did Ken plan on this?'

"Let's get you some rest, Davis," said Jun, helping him inside.

After a quick cover story/explanation to their parents, Davis quickly got in bed after changing into his pajamas.

"You think Ken has an explanation for this?" asked Davis.

"If he doesn't, then either we lucked out, or I'm going to have to give Wormmon a thrashing tomorrow," replied DemiVeemon, really wanting to understand Stingmon's actions.

"Don't be too hard on him," finished Davis, "We still need him to battle Arukenimon later."

With that, Davis fell asleep, hopefully ready for the game tomorrow.

* * *

When Ken got home, he wondered about Davis's reaction to Stingmon destroying Andromon like that.

"Either he forgives me, or he slugs me," resigned Ken.

Ken also went to sleep, ready for his busy schedule tomorrow before meeting Davis.

* * *

The next morning had Ken working out the arrangements at school for his retreat over the next week or so. So, by the time he got to the soccer field, the score of 1-0 in Odaiba's favor didn't surprise him more so than Davis lying down on the bench.

'I thought he would still be in the game,' thought Ken, 'Hope he's not injured. That would ruin our meeting.'

As he made his way down to the bench, he barely heard his coach's praise for showing up. After setting his stuff down, he tighten up his shoelaces just before he got out onto the field, ready for the second half.

* * *

(Earlier that morning)

Davis and his fellow soccer teammates were doing warm-ups when Davis had a thought run through his head.

'If Ken shows up early, I'm basically screwed,' thought Davis, 'I didn't account for that when I changed so much in the past.'

Luckily for him, Ken was nowhere to be seen as his teammates walked out of the bus and towards their bench. As the game got started, Davis started light, so as to not aggravate his condition early on. Still, it took nearly forty minutes for him to score. Just before halftime was called, Davis attempted a second goal when he got caught by a sliding tackle that shot his heart rate up as he fell forward. Luckily, the ref knew of his condition and didn't pull a card. As he was helped onto the bench, he felt his blood cool down majorly as he heard a cab pull up. He rested on the bench but looked towards Ken as he got himself ready and out onto the field.

'Oh great. This next half hour will feel like an eternity,' thought Davis.

True to form, Ken renewed the spirits of his teammates and together, they scored at least 8 points over the next half hour. Another score happened with about 2 minutes left on the clock, and Davis was feeling a lot better, considering he did his best to relax.

"I know you still might be weak, Davis," said his coach, "But you're our best shot at stopping Ken and his team."

"I won't let you down," replied Davis, as he got up.

Davis walked out to the field and stood opposite of Ken as the ball was being brought out of bounce, "Name's Davis, but you can call me 'Wild Card'. I play dangerously, so watch out."

This put off Ken for a second before he recovered, "Alright, 'Wild Card', let's see what you've got."

The ball was passed in and Davis and Ken raced for it. Ken got the ball and started towards the goal. He passed it to a teammate as he moved into position. Davis raced after him at his best speed and got behind him as Ken turned to get the ball back from a different Teammate. As Ken turned to shoot with 10 seconds left, Davis slide tackled the ball from in front of him, shaking Ken off balance. Ken used his hands to roll over Davis and get back to his feet as his Teammate got the ball and tried again to pass it. Davis recovered and shot in front of Ken, taking the ball to his stomach, blocking Ken from getting it again as time ran out.

Davis was winded, but surprising he didn't feel any shocks this time. Something, or someone was giving him strength, but it wasn't DemiVeemon, who was being held by Kari at the time.

"Davis, you alright?" asked Ken, as he helped him up.

"I'll be fine," said Davis, "Just got the wind knocked out of me."

"Not bad, Davis," smiled Ken, "You're the first person that has ever stopped me before, let alone twice in a row. You've got skill."

"Thanks, I think," replied Davis.

They shook hands and left towards their separate teams, each congratulating them on a great play, and being a good sport. As they headed home, Davis held a smile, because he felt better having gone the distance against Ken at his best and stopping him twice. He honestly didn't expect Ken to avoid and recover from his first tackle.

"That was a great job Davis," praised TK, "Stopping 'the Rocket' not only once, but twice is something else."

"Best performance I've seen from you ever," added Kari.

"I'll admit even I couldn't do that, Davis," agreed Tai.

"Thanks," replied Davis, "But the strangest thing happened. After pushing myself like that, I expected to be out of whack for the rest of the day, but strangely enough, I didn't feel a thing. I was winded, mind you, but I didn't feel any shocks at all."

"You think you might be getting back to normal?" asked Kari, still feeling guilty for what he went through.

"No," replied Davis, "It's still there. Myotismon was a Powerful Ultimate, and if I do recover from this, it's going to take years."

"Why didn't you get me his autograph, Davis?" asked Yolei.

'Cause you're not going to want it after tomorrow,' thought Davis, but replied, "I forgot about it in the rush of those last two minutes. Sorry, Yolei."

"Aw man!" whined Yolei, "I wanted to get his autograph."

"Don't make me pinch you!" warned Cody.

Soon enough, they went their separate ways and headed home.

* * *

"What was up with Davis?" asked Ken, "Why wasn't he out on the field when I got there?"

"I'm not sure, Ken," said Wormmon, who had watched the second half of the game from the base, "But I guess someone might have injured him in the first half?"

"No," said Ken, "My teammates said he got taken out after getting slide tackled in the last minute of the half. That wouldn't take Davis out for more than the halftime though."

"You can ask him tomorrow," said Wormmon, "Right now, let's finish up that Control Spire."

"Right," said Ken, getting his mind back on task, "Time to see how strong Davis really is by this time."

* * *

When Davis got home, he remembered Jun and the Digiegg. He headed towards her room, to find her busy on the computer, looking up something random at the time.

(AN9)

"Jun, everything alright?" asked Davis.

"Doing just fine," said Jun, "Sorry I missed your game, but some happened that made me forget about it. Sorry."

"It's alright," said Davis, "Where's the egg?"

"Right here," said a voice from next to Jun.

Davis looked to where the voice came from, and saw a metal-covered rodent.

"Hi," continued the Digimon, "I'm MetalKoromon. Give my thanks to Kari for helping me counteract the Dark Ring."

"Of course," said Davis, "Why are you acting like a computer mouse?"

"It's the perfect cover," replied Jun, "Besides, with his help, I'm learning more about computers and their programming."

"What for?" asked Davis.

"I'm gonna help Matt in the future at his bands making his CDs, and I need to learn everything I can so I can do a good job."

"Nice to meet you MetalKoromon," said DemiVeemon, before noticing something, "Wow, you really CAN pass of as a Computer Mouse."

"I figured, since he might Digivolve soon, might as well get help while I can," informed Jun.

"That might actually work," said Davis, as DemiVeemon returned to him, "I better get to bed. See ya tomorrow."

"Night," replied Jun and MetalKoromon at the same time.

Davis and DemiVeemon went to bed soon enough, looking forward to meeting Ken and Wormmon again.

* * *

The next day, the school praised Davis, despite the loss they suffered. Davis took it in stride, knowing that while he put up a good effort, it still didn't change the fact that he did nothing to prevent anything other than one goal. A few girls wanted to know what it was like shaking hands with a genius like Ken, but Davis told them they'd have to experience it themselves, because it was different for each person.

After school, Davis joined the others in the computer room, ready to confront Ken for everything that's happened since he reentered the Digital World.

"So, where are we headed to today?" asked Davis to TK, who was at the computer.

"Apparently here," said TK, bringing up a single black square surrounded by miles of white and gray squares, "There's not another black square in range. What's up with this?"

"It could be a trap," said Davis, "But when has that ever stopped us?"

"Last time, Yolei and Cody were able to surprise the Digimon Emperor with Halsemon and Digmon. I don't think it'll be that easy this time," said Kari, knowing that they were at a disadvantage.

"Well, we can still switch up terminals," suggested Cody, "That's worked in the past, right?"

"May be," said Yolei, "But still, we should be careful. We don't know what to expect."

"Well," said Davis, "Digi-port open."

They traveled to the point on the map, only to find nothing there except the Control Spire in the distance. As they headed towards it, they were all cautious because of the open area around them would be a great spot for an ambush. True to form, the ground swallowed all but Davis once more, and Davis just sighed at falling for it a second time.

"Alright then," said Davis, "DIGIMON EMPEROR! COME OUT AND FACE ME, YOU COWARD!"

"Why come to you, when you will so willing come for your friends?" replied the Digimon Emperor, his voice echoing around the area.

Davis raced for the ridge, only to see the Digimon Emperor on one side, with Stingmon beside him, and his friends tied up by rope by the rock bridge between the two sides.

"If you think I'm falling for this trick, you can forget it!" shouted Davis, knowing it was Bakemon in disguise.

"Davis! It's really us," shouted Kari, "Get yourself out of here! I don't want you hurt on my account."

"I thought we were friends, you dork!" shouted Yolei, "Aren't you gonna get us out of here!"

"Don't worry about us," said Cody, "Just get the Emperor! We'll be fine!"

"Davis, do what you think is right," said TK, "I trust you."

Davis didn't know what to think. True, it could still be Bakemon, what with the Digimon still being silent; however, he couldn't ignore what they were saying. While she never specifically mentioned his condition, Kari did sound concerned about him like normal. However, he couldn't deter from his plan. If he did, then it wouldn't matter who was real or not.

"So, what are you going to do?" said Ken, as he snapped his fingers, "Better hurry, because it's Deltamon's Dinner time."

Davis didn't say anything. He knew Ken would be bluffing if it WAS the Ken he knew, but if it's not, then that bluff could be a warning and he would never know.

"So, who to choose," continued Ken, "Since he has three mouths, I can let you choose one friend to save."

Davis smirked, this is what he was waiting for.

"How about I raise the stakes?" suggested Davis, surprising not only Ken, but the others as well, "Flamedramon vs. Deltamon. If I win, let my friends go. If you win, you can have me instead of them."

'Not bad, Davis,' thought Ken, 'this ensures that his friends are freed either way. He is smarter.'

"Very well, but why only Deltamon?" responded Ken, "I know for a fact that Stingmon would like to get in on the action as well, wouldn't you say?"

"We both know you want to make me pay for destroying Andromon, right Veemon?" taunted Stingmon.

Veemon said nothing, just smirked himself at Davis's thought out plan. After battling Mikemon as himself and holding his own, he could take them both on. Relaying this to Davis, he responded the only way he could.

"Digi-Armor Energize!" said Davis, allowing Veemon to Armor-Digivolve into Flamedramon.

Just before Deltamon could move in for an attack, Davis heard a voice call out: "Wind Seeker!"

Out of nowhere, Harpymon showed up, attacked the ground where Deltamon was standing, tripping him up. Davis turned to see Mothmon and Swanmon flying in to join Harpymon. A few seconds later, Sheepmon ran up with his friends on their backs.

"Davis, you alright?" asked Kari as she got off Sheepmon with the others.

"I'm fine," said Davis, his voice a little softer than usual.

His friends were safe, and Ken had the gall of pulling the same trick twice. Flamedramon gave a small smile before launching himself at Stingmon, his hand aflame.

"Spinning Spiking Strike!" yelled out Stingmon, using his feet to put out the flames.

Flamedramon countered by grabbing onto his leg with his other hand and flipped himself even higher.

"Spiking Strike!" shouted Stingmon, flying up at Flamedramon.

"Fire Rocket!" replied Flamedramon, igniting his body and dodged Stingmon's attack.

"Deltamon! Triplex force!" called out Ken, wanting to test Flamedramon even further.

Stingmon was confused that Flamedramon wasn't attacking him for a second, until he saw Flamedramon breaking through the attack and knocking Deltamon back into the Control Spire, freeing the Bakemon that were giving the others some trouble.

Ken saw this, and couldn't help but smirk as he jumped down to face the Digidestined.

"Well, I can say that even with a backup plan, you're really are a 'Wild Card'," said Ken as he looked at Davis, "I expected as much from the risk-taker you are, Daisuke Motomiya."

"There's only one person I said that to," said Davis, not bothering to play around anymore, "Ken Ichijouji."

"Ken!" shouted the others in surprise.

"Yes," said Ken, taking off his glasses, "The one and only. Now, farewell Davis, until we meet again."

Ken was picked up by Stingmon and returned to his base.

(AN10)

"That was productive," said Ken, "Now, to get my stuff and leave a note for my parents. Be back soon Wormmon."

With that, Ken left for home for about 15 minutes gathering his stuff and returning to the Digital, but not without sending a message to Davis.

* * *

Meanwhile, the others were still reveling in the shock of the identity of their enemy. Davis had a solemn look, before receiving a message on his D-Terminal. Deciding to look in on it later, he broke away from the others, wanting to be alone. The others didn't argue too much given what they thought he was going through.

As Davis and DemiVeemon walked home, DemiVeemon was tired, but not in the usual way.

"I can't believe he didn't stick around to work things out," said DemiVeemon, "That was Stingmon. It really was him."

"And that means that it's Ken," said Davis, before checking his message.

'Come to these coordinates at 10:30 tonight,' was the message.

"Alright Ken," said Davis, "Time for that explanation you promised."

After having dinner, and making sure Jun and MetalKoromon were doing fine, Davis and Veemon waited until about 10:20 before opening a portal to the requested Coordinates.

* * *

While Ken waited, Stingmon decided to use that as an opportunity to train once more and get even stronger. It was fun, but as much fun as taking down control spires that he did years ago with Ken in the 'old days'. When it got close to 10:30, Stingmon DeDigivolved back into Wormmon as they headed out to the coordinates.

From there, they didn't wait too long for Davis and Veemon to show up.

"Alright Ken," said Davis, getting everything out front immediately, "I want an explanation now!"

"You mind telling me what's going on?" countered Ken, "Last I checked, you disappeared and one day later I find your battle sight only to be transported back to before school started this year. Your disappearance caused quite the uproar with the others. But, I guess that doesn't matter now since we're no longer in that time."

"You've been back for only a month or so?" asked Davis in shock.

"Yep," replied Ken, "Good thing is, I remember what the Dark Spores gave me, and I've been using it to set up a deactivation program for when you guys defeat Kimeramon."

"(sigh) Ken," started Davis, mentally prepping himself for what he was about to do, "You're too late. I've been back for over three years now. I got back just before the others defeated Myotismon."

"Okay," said Ken, "So what? Knowing you, you probably helped out, right? What's the worst that happened?"

"Myotismon attacking me with not only Crimson Lightning, but also Nightmare Claw."

Ken's eyes widened. That explained a lot of things, one in particular being his benching during the second half of their game.

"How did you survive?" asked Ken.

"To be honest, I'm not entirely sure myself," replied Davis, "What helped a lot was Angewomon's light. I was in surgery for hours, but I still feel shocks whenever I push myself too hard."

"What about when you stopped me yesterday?"

"That's the thing. I didn't feel any shocks," said Davis, "I don't know how to explain it."

Davis couldn't understand it, but he found himself talking with his old friend like the past week hadn't happened.

"I felt some of my strength leave me, though it wasn't much," started Ken, thinking it over, "It might be the bond we share as DNA partners that might have helped."

"Quick question: Why did you destroy Andromon?" asked Veemon, though who it was for, Ken or Wormmon, was unknown.

"I did some research, hacking into Gennai's computer system, and found that Jun was marked for being a potential Digidestined, with a Machine-Type Partner. I don't know anything else, other than something telling me that Andromon was that partner."

"Okay then," said Davis, after being quiet for a few moments, "What now?"

"I've made it so no one will be looking for me," replied Ken, "I convinced my parents that I'm taking a retreat to refocus my goals and such. After I return, then we have to tell the others the truth."

"That might end badly," said Davis, "I've told Izzy, and he's told Tai. The new kids might just outright kick me out unless we play this the right way. Besides, Arukenimon's already started making Control Spire Digimon. Veemon and I battled a Mikemon on Saturday before the Picnic with Mimi."

"No wonder I've had to recreate so many spires so you guys wouldn't notice anything," said Ken, "That just makes this all that more fun. I've also begun developing a tracker that will let us know when we face a Control Spire Digimon. If I can complete it, I can give you a copy and we can head out on a Control Spire spree together."

"That actually sounds like fun," replied Davis, smiling a bit, "I better go. It's getting late, and I need to keep up appearances with the others, change or not."

"Alright," said Ken, "Next time you get a day off, head here and we'll make some more plans."

"Sounds good, Ken," finished Davis, before hearing Veemon smack Wormmon over the head as they watched the moon.

"That was for Andromon," was his reason.

They couldn't help but laugh a bit, before heading their separate ways. Things were definitely looking complicated in the future.

(Chapter End)

FINALLY!

Dx: Put it up already. They can't wait to review and make you take it down already!

Jenny just smacked him.

RDF1: And that's why I keep you around, Jenny.

Jenny: Thanks, I think.

LR: One more chapter done, and yet another 15 or more to go.

RDF1: Actually, it's more like 20, but I get your point. Oh well, let's just get ready for the holidays.

Warriormon: Yep, Christmas morning is only a few days away.

Dragomon: And we still need to decorate the place.

Dx: Decorate this mind? Good luck.

DragonX leaves.

Author Notes...

AN1: That HAD to hurt. Mikemon is kinda a recolor of Gatomon, so I made him with a baritone voice in mind. Also, this challenges Veemon in his Rookie level as well.

AN2: Davis wants to save Kari, Kari wants to save Davis. You'd think I'd put them as a couple already, but nothing doing. Now Davis has a stronger reason for returning with TK.

AN3: An Idea that came up to bring out one of my changes to fruition. Basically, Stingmon used one Control Spire as a means similar to a Digi-port to get to the city in seconds, so he could do what he needed to do.

AN4: Davis and TK are trying real hard to stay friends throughout this. The fact that they are trusting each other with their terminals in a few minutes doesn't hurt in the slightest.

AN5: Better word than Saga, because that cracks the fourth wall.

AN6: Another reason for Davis to receive Tai's goggles. He wouldn't recognize Davis's goggles without some serious repercussions on a timeline story such as this.

AN7: Another change I'm making, seeing as how I'm eventually having the Junato pairing, I'm trying to set it up to where it's more plausible, rather than 'out of nowhere' thing.

AN8: The first trip was getting the early Control Spires destroyed. The second trip was the failed attempt at the domed city Control Spire.

AN9: Random being information involving Mix-mastering information. Or just musical technology to help with her eventual job.

AN10: This actually seems more appropriate than Airdramon this time, since everyone knows his partner Digivolves into Stingmon.

Well, that's about it. And just so I don't miss the Holiday Spirit, I'm going to have Kari give her poem from 'A Very Digi-Christmas'.

RDF1: Go for it, Kari.

Kari: Alright, here I go:

T'was a Digimon Christmas and everyone was busy,

Especially the likes of Tentomon and Izzy,

Joe played with Gomamon, Matt and Gabumon ate,

Palmon saw Mimi isn't that great,

Cody and Upamon shared a little sushi,

While Pororomon sat on Yolei's tushi

Tokomon went caroling, Ken is thankful for friends,

While in Davis's dreams the fun never ends.

RDF1 and OCs: Happy Holidays Everyone!

Later,

RDF1


	7. The Inner Struggle and Truth Revealed!

Sweetness!

Dx: What is?

RDF1: I finally got my 300th review! This shout out goes to Firovyle for giving me my 300th review! So kudos to him!

LR: Three hundred reviews. That's not bad at all, except when you consider the other fanfic writers that write those long, drawn out stories with intricate detail and numerous chapters and the thousands of reviews per story…

DragonX whaps Lone Raindrop upside the head.

Dx: We get the point, wannabee.

Jenny: But, congratulations all the same.

Warriormon: Ya know, technically you're already past 300 reviews, given the stories that were taken off, or had to be reposted and you lost those reviews as well.

Dragomon: Factoring those in, I'd say you've reached about 312, or something close to that.

RDF1: So? I'm still considering this my three hundredth review.

Alright, enough of that. Let's get going with the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Everything I own I've already mentioned, or have I? (Yep, anything relevant I have already disclosed)

(Chapter Begin)

(Recap)

"_Quick question: Why did you destroy Andromon?" asked Veemon, though who it was for, Ken or Wormmon, was unknown._

"_I did some research, hacking into Gennai's computer system, and found that Jun was marked for being a potential Digidestined, with a Machine-Type Partner. I don't know anything else, other than something telling me that Andromon was that partner."_

"_Okay then," said Davis, after being quiet for a few moments, "What now?"_

"_I've made it so no one will be looking for me," replied Ken, "I convinced my parents that I'm taking a retreat to refocus my goals and such. After I return, then we have to tell the others the truth."_

"_That might end badly," said Davis, "I've told Izzy, and he's told Tai. The new kids might just outright kick me out unless we play this the right way. Besides, Arukenimon's already started making Control Spire Digimon. Veemon and I battled a Mikemon on Saturday before the Picnic with Mimi."_

"_No wonder I've had to recreate so many spires so you guys wouldn't notice anything," said Ken, "That just makes this all that more fun. I've also begun developing a tracker that will let us know when we face a Control Spire Digimon. If I can complete it, I can give you a copy and we can head out on a Control Spire spree together."_

"_That actually sounds like fun," replied Davis, smiling a bit, "I better go. It's getting late, and I need to keep up appearances with the others, change or not."_

"_Alright," said Ken, "Next time you get a day off, head here and will make some more plans."  
"Sounds good, Ken," finished Davis, before hearing Veemon smack Wormmon over the head as they watched the moon._

"_That was for Andromon," was his reason._

_They couldn't help but laugh a bit, before heading their separate ways. Things were definitely looking complicated in the future._

(Recap End)

The next morning, Davis waited until after school before springing the news of Ken being in the Digital World on them.

"And how do you know that?" asked Yolei.

"I don't think that matters right now," said Izzy, who was able to make it that day, "If that's true then the Digital World is in even more danger than before."

Bringing up the map, the group saw more black squares from when they started going to the Digital World last week.

"He's working overtime," said TK, "Now that he's there 24/7, nothing stopping him from taking more areas by the hour."

"Well, why wait," said Davis, bringing out his Digivice, "We need to get at least one area back today, so let's go already!"

"I won't argue with that," said Kari, bringing out her Digivice.

"It does make sense," added Cody, as he and the new Digidestined brought out their Digivices.

"Digiport Open!" said Davis, opening the gate.

* * *

Once they got there, they immediately felt the heat of the volcanic area they were in.

'Oh great, last week freezing, this week boiling,' thought Davis, 'What's next? Tornadoes?'

(AN1)

They spotted the Control Spire not too far from them. As they made their way to it, Meramon jumped up out of the lava, Dark Rings around their neck.

'Oh great,' thought Davis, 'Just the enemy I was expecting, but also the one I don't have a counter-strategy against.'

'I'll just have to not use fire attacks, Davis,' replied Veemon.

'Do what you can,' finished Davis, before calling out, "Let's do it, Digi-Armor Energize!"

Flamedramon appeared and charged in close, dodging fireballs left and right, until he got close to one. He moved around behind it and snapped off the ring before moving.

"Get in there Hawkmon!" shouted Yolei, "Digi-Armor Energize!"

Halsemon flew up and unleashed a Tempest Wing, sending two blades down to destroy another Dark Ring.

"You too, Armadillomon!" added Cody, "Digi-Armor Energize!"

Digmon used rock cracking to catch the others off guard, getting them trapped in a small crevice.

"Our turn, Kari," said TK.

"Right TK," replied Kari, before both of them cried out, "Digi-Armor Energize!"

Pegasusmon and Nefertimon took the skies and rained down a Star Shower and Queen's Paw, getting rid of the last Dark Rings.

"That wasn't too bad," said TK, "The only thing left is…"

"THAT!" shouted Davis, cutting him off.

Everyone looked up to see Ken flying in on a group of Airdramon, who were carrying Greymon to the battlefield. Davis looked at Greymon and saw a Dark Ring on his neck.

'Oh no!' thought Davis, 'Ken's bringing the big guns now. Any suggestions?'

'I think getting out of here would be good.'

"Behold!" shouted Ken, so the others could hear him, "My newest slave! Greymon will become my 'ultimate' weapon."

"Did he say, 'ultimate'?" asked TK, fear welling up inside of him, and with good reason.

"GREYMON! DARK DIGIVOLVE TO SKULLGREYMON NOW!" shouted Ken, enveloping Greymon with Dark Energy.

"Greymon Dark Digivolve TO…" said Greymon, as he changed shape into something ALL the older Digidestined, even Kari, feared would return, "SkullGreymon!"

"NO!" shouted TK, remembering the last time Agumon had Digivolved into that. He couldn't sleep properly for 3 days, even with Matt there, "Everyone! GET OUT OF HERE, NOW!"

(AN2)

"For once, TK," said Davis, as he backed up next to him, "I agree one hundred percent."

"GO guys!" shouted Pegasusmon, "We'll hold him off until you get back to the gate!"

Everyone made a run for it, Davis staying slightly slower to make sure everyone got there. However, Davis didn't get far as the ground shook, sending him and the others down to the ground.

"Go!" shouted Davis, as they were able to get up again, Davis moving slower due to the shocks starting up again.

"Not without you!" shouted Kari, going back for him with Yolei.

Davis got up with their help and they continued making their way to the gate. Meanwhile, the Digimon weren't doing so well. Veemon had managed to get Hawkmon and Armadillomon out of the way after being beaten back by SkullGreymon. Even with his extra strength and power, Flamedramon couldn't hold a candle against the fighting instincts of SkullGreymon, forcing him back into his Veemon stage.

"Guys! Pick these guys up, NOW!" shouted Veemon, getting Pegasusmon and Nefertimon to land while he got Hawkmon and Armadillomon onto their backs.

"What about you?" asked Nefertimon, not wanting a friend being destroyed, again.

"Dark Shot!" shouted SkullGreymon, sending his fish missile careening for the Control Spire.

"I don't think that's an issue," said Veemon as he started scrambling for the others.

The resulting explosion that followed blinded nearly everyone, as the shockwaves sent Veemon flying towards the others. When the explosion died down, Ken smirked.

"Wormmon, get ready," said Ken.

"Right," replied Wormmon, knowing what Ken truly meant.

Ken brought out a whistle, and summoned another ten DarkTyrannomon. However, that only provided more targets for SkullGreymon to crush before running out of energy, and reverting back to Agumon. Wormmon Digivolved into Stingmon and swooped down to get him and flew back up.

"LET HIM GO!" shouted Davis.

"And ruin all the fun over the next few days, I don't think so," replied Ken, though the others didn't hear him.

"Ken, are you sure about this?" asked Stingmon.

"We can't let Arukenimon get suspicious any more than she already is. As long as she thinks I'm her little puppet, we can prepare for the war ahead without interference," replied Ken, "Besides, Davis needs to be reminded that he can trust his friends. By keeping this secret from them, he's forgotten what it means to be a true friend. Only after that, can things really get started."

(AN3)

* * *

Izzy was monitoring the progress from the computer lab, and smiled when he saw a black area turn white. However, his smiled vanished when over thirty areas, including the one that just changed white, turned black all over again.

"It can't be!" exclaimed Izzy, before getting an email from Davis.

::It's happened! Agumon is under the control of the Digimon Emperor. Send an alert to the other Digimon, and have them be on guard. Who knows if or when Ken will go after the others.::

"Oh great," said Izzy, "And since Davis hasn't told me everything, I'm just going to have to trust him to find a way get Agumon back."

Soon, they returned, since it was late, and each headed off to their homes, Kari dreading how her brother will react to this news.

* * *

Davis returned home, and headed to bed shortly after supper. Jun stopped by shortly afterwards, MetalKoromon in her arms.

"You gonna be alright?" asked Jun.

"I'll be fine. A friend of ours has been taken," explained Davis, trying to keep vague around Jun, at least for a little while longer, "We'll head out tomorrow after school to get him back."

"Good luck," replied Jun, "Don't forget; you're not alone. Don't try to do everything alone."

"Thanks Jun," said Davis, a small smile on his face.

Jun left it at that and went to bed with MetalKoromon. Davis fell asleep; hoping things might go better the next day.

* * *

After school the next day, Davis sent TK and Kari on ahead while he got Yolei. He found her walking slowly out of the bathroom.

"Yolei, what's wrong?" asked Davis.

"I don't feel like going to the Digital World today. I just don't know how to tell the others," replied Yolei, her voice devoid of her usual cheery self.

"It's okay," said Davis, walking with her to the computer room, "If you don't feel like going, then it would be better if you stayed here. It would be good for you to go there if you're not at 100%."

"Really?" asked Yolei.

"Of course," replied Davis, as they entered the computer room to see the others, including Tai and Izzy, waiting for them, "If you don't feel up for it, then you don't have to go."

"Who's not going?" asked Tai, wondering why Yolei and Davis took their time to get there.

"I'm not," replied Yolei, "It just wouldn't feel right."

"Besides," said TK, "If you need something to do, I could use a little help in my math homework."

"Same here," added Davis, "I'm not that big on number crunching, remember?"

(AN4)

"I wouldn't mind you polishing some of my Kendo sticks," spoke up Cody, trying to be helpful.

"You sure?" asked Yolei.

"Stay here," said Tai, "You'll be more useful here in case we need reinforcements, alright?"

"Thanks," said Yolei.

"I'll stay with you," added Poromon.

"Everyone heading to the Digital World, hold up your Digivices!" said Kari, opening the gate.

A bright flash later, and only Yolei, Poromon, and Izzy were left.

* * *

Ken was quickly devising plans for his final battle with the others. Having knowing what Kimeramon looked like did nothing to help his database at the time. Until he saw Kabuterimon and MetalGreymon again, his database just wasn't complete. Something also nagged at his mind. He didn't forget that evil he felt from Kimeramon when he rebelled against him last time. However, with Magnamon more powerful than before, Kimeramon would be quickly dealt with and he and Davis could concentrate on stopping Arukenimon together. When he looked to where Agumon was being held, he saw that Agumon was gone, and smiled at Wormmon's initiative.

"Time to get back MetalGreymon, for short while at least," spoke of Ken.

He signaled three Airdramon and eight more DarkTyrannomon. He wanted to be ready for anything Davis might use to turn the tables.

* * *

Davis and the others looked out on the battlefield that, just yesterday, was devastated by SkullGreymon. There, Tentomon was, protecting his tree, or what was left of it.

"We got to move on," said Tai, "We'll probably find more clues in the next area."

"Let's go," said Davis, leading everyone in a 'seemingly' random direction.

After about twenty minutes of running, they saw a Control Spire on top of a hill. Veemon Armor Digivolved just before Woodmon popped up.

"I am Woodmon," said Woodmon, "I cannot be defeated by you!"

"Fire Rocket," shouted Flamedramon, flashing past him, destroying the Dark Right, and taking out the Control Spire.

"Oh no! I've been defeated!" yelled Woodmon, as the Control Spire fell on top of him, "Um. Just who are you guys?"

"The Digidestined," replied Tai, "Did you see where the Digimon Emperor went?"

"I think that way," said Woodmon, pointing to the other side of the hill.

Everyone moved on ahead while Flamedramon disintegrated the Spire over his head.

"Thanks!" said Woodmon, returning under the sand.

(AN5)

After about another 10 minutes of running, they got an email from Yolei, telling them to head to Rail Town. Davis pulled out his D-Terminal, and typed in the Coordinates. He found that it was east of their location, and they changed directions to head to Rail Town. It took another eight minutes to get there. When they got there, it seemed deserted, but Davis knew that Agumon was nearby; he could feel it, along with Veemon.

'You ready, Veemon?' thought Davis.

'Whenever you are,' replied Veemon.

Soon, they found Agumon racing towards them, as if something, or someone was chasing him.

"Agumon!" cried out Tai, running to him and giving him a big hug.

"Tai," said Agumon, "It's so good to see you again!"

"Let's get you home," said Tai.

"The nearest TV is about a half-mile that way," said TK, looking on his D-Terminal, pointing south.

"Let's get out of here," said Davis, "But something tells me, Ken won't be letting us out of here."

True enough, Ken found them before they got to the gate.

"Ah, nice to see you haven't left me, Agumon," said Ken, "Good to see you all haven't left me, yet."

"Oh shut up!" shouted Davis, "Let's just get this over with!"

Flamedramon, Digmon, Pegasusmon, and Nefertimon all battled the DarkTyrannomon and Airdramon, until Ken was by himself, other than Stingmon. Agumon charged forward, wanting to repay Ken for what he did. Ken just smirked and threw a Dark Spiral onto his arm, turning Agumon into his slave again.

"Now, let's try this for real," said Ken, "DARK DIGIVOLVE!"

"Agumon Dark-Digivolve to…" shouted Agumon, his form darkening as his size expanded, "BlackMetalGreymon!"

(AN6)

'BlackMetalGreymon?' wondered Davis, before thinking it over 'I guess it would make sense, given his coloring.'

Tai tried to get Agumon to fight the Dark Spiral, but Ken had BlackMetalGreymon attack Tai, forcing Davis to get him out of the way.

"Tai, that won't work," said Davis, "Agumon's not in control of his actions right now."

"But, I've got to try," countered Tai, not wanting to lose his friend again.

Pegasusmon and Nefertimon tied up BlackMetalGreymon in a Golden Noose, but he was able to break free after about a minute of struggling. Tai was also struggling, against Davis. Despite his condition, Davis was holding Tai back without too much effort.

'I guess it's because Ken AND Veemon are sending me strength through our bonds,' thought Davis, as he continued to hold Tai back, no matter how much Tai squirmed.

BlackMetalGreymon opened up his chest plate, and launched a Giga Blaster at the Digimon. Flamedramon tried putting up a Fire Shield, but it still forced all four of them back into their rookie stages, minus Gatomon.

"This isn't going as planned," said Veemon, as they looked up at Ken standing on BlackMetalGreymon's head.

"There was a plan in all of this?" quipped Gatomon.

Finding no reason to continue with the Digidestined, Ken left with BlackMetalGreymon, Stingmon, and the Airdramon, to spread out more Control Spires and Dark Spirals.

"I can't believe I wasn't able to reach Agumon," sighed Tai, before hearing a train car pull up.

Everyone looked to see Yolei, Hawkmon, and Matt pulling to a stop in front of them.

"Looks like it was a good thing for you stay behind after all, Yolei," said TK, glad that his brother was here.

"He's right," replied Matt, "I got the email that Izzy forwarded to all of us. We all told our Digimon to be on the look out. Now, do we have a plan on getting Agumon back?"

"Still working on it," replied Davis, "But right now: nothing."

"It was my fault," said Tai, "I didn't keep Agumon back. Because of me, Agumon's back under the Emperor's control."

"Tai…" started Matt, as he walked up to him.

Tai turned to look at Matt, only to be decked to the ground in a single punch.

"Dang, Matt, we need to cheer him up, not slug him," said Davis.

"That's his way of cheering Tai up, Davis," replied TK, who had seen Tai and Matt fight before, and make up right afterwards as well.

"Tai," said Matt, in a slightly cheerier voice, while he helped him up.

"Thanks Matt. I needed that," replied Tai, "Okay guys, I have a plan now. We need to get Agumon back, but since he's an Ultimate we can't exactly do it the easy way. We're going to have to fight Agumon to get him back."

"Sometimes I wonder why I look up to you Tai," said Davis, getting strange looks from the others, "But then, I just think 'Well, that's being a knucklehead for you.'"

(AN7)

"Let's get Agumon back!" said Gatomon, the other Digimon agreeing with her.

Everyone climbed into the train cars and set out, hoping to find something that could help turn the tide against Ken and BlackMetalGreymon. After another ten minutes of traveling, Tentomon popped in, as well as an email from Izzy. Matt asked Tentomon to find Garurumon, as they could use all the help they could get.

'This won't be easy, will it?' wondered Davis, in his mind.

'Whoever said this would be that easy all the time, Davis,' replied Veemon through their link.

'It's just, with the differences and all, when do you think we'll face our next Control Spire Digimon.'

'Probably after we get the other three Digieggs. If not by then, most likely when we least expect it.'

"Hey guys," said Cody, who pulled out his Digivice, "I'm picking up another Digiegg signal."

They pulled to a stop just in front of cliff face with the symbol of Friendship carve into it. Davis was the first out and got to where the Digiegg was.

"Think it's for you, Matt?" asked Tai.

"It might be for the one with the most friends," replied Matt.

"Or maybe it's for the one with the fewest friends," countered Davis, before adding in his head 'and that wouldn't mean me anymore. It might mean more for Cody or Yolei, but I don't know for sure since I don't know how many friends they have in their own grade.'

(AN8)

Everyone tried to pick it up one by one, until Davis was left.

'Okay, it's time to see I can actually do it this time,' thought Davis as he approached the Digiegg.

Davis gripped the egg and started to pull lightly, but felt even more resistance than with the Digiegg of Courage. He tried pulling harder, with less results. He tried as hard as he could until his hands slipped and he fell back, a dazed look on his face.

'That wasn't supposed to happen,' he thought, as TK helped him up.

"Okay, what now?" asked Kari, before a buzzing noise filled the air.

"Everyone! Take cover!" shouted Davis, as everyone dove for the ground, narrowly missing the stingers sent by Flymon.

Flymon used that distraction to grab Patamon and fly off. Veemon Armor Digivolved into Flamedramon and flew after him in a Fire Rocket, before being stopped by BlackMetalGreymon's claw.

"That didn't work," said Flamedramon, as he got up.

"Well, well," said Ken, "Here we are again. Ready to try and fail again at getting Agumon back?"

"Fail nothing!" shouted Tai, "We WILL get Agumon back!"

"Oh really, when I'm about to take another of your Digimon partners away from you. Let's see you try," said Ken, bringing out a second Dark Spiral.

Suddenly, a blur appeared and got Patamon out of there, destroyed the Dark Spiral AND Flymon's Dark Ring. The blur stopped in front of TK, revealing himself to be Garurumon.

"Thanks Garurumon," said TK, getting Patamon back, "Now let's get Agumon back as well!"

"Right," said Garurumon, allowing Matt to get on his back.

"Our turn," said Davis.

Flamedramon jumped up again, intent on attacking the Dark Spiral, but Stingmon flew in and knocked him out of the way with a Spinning Spiking Strike.

"Not this time Flamedramon," said Stingmon.

'Stingmon's protecting Ken, even if he IS against this. They truly ARE friends, even when they don't really want to do this,' thought Davis, his courage shaken by the friendship being displayed around him.

Then, he remembered what Jun told him the night before: **Don't forget; you're not alone. Don't try to do everything alone.**

Flamedramon DeDigivolved back into Veemon as he ran up next to Davis.

'What are you doing?' asked Veemon.

'Something I should have done a long time ago,' replied Davis, his heart feeling lighter than before, 'Trust in my friends.'

"ALRIGHT!" shouted Davis, getting Ken's attention more than anyone else's, "I'll tell them already! No more secrets between friends!"

Suddenly, a blue glow shone around Davis, as well as around the Digiegg of Friendship. The Digiegg lifted itself up and raced to its true owner, Davis.

(AN9)

'No way! That's all it took,' thought Ken.

"Alright, guys," said Davis, "If I'm going to trust you, I first need to give you a reason to trust me. DIGI-ARMOR ENERGIZE!"

"VEEMON ARMOR-DIGIVOLVE TO…" shouted Veemon, his form changing again, "RAIDRAMON! THE STORM OF FRIENDSHIP!"

"No way!" said Cody, "Another Armor Digimon."

"Maybe now we have a chance," added Yolei.

"More than a chance," said Davis, as he climbed onto Raidramon, "A guarantee!"

"I don't think so! Attack!"

"Giga Blaster!" shouted BlackMetalGreymon, launching his missiles as Raidramon.

'He believes in me just as much as he believes in Stingmon,' thought Davis, feeling the Power of Friendship within him grow stronger, 'He wants me to prove I have what it takes to get even stronger to help protect everyone!'

"Thunder Blast!" shouted Raidramon, using his Electric burst to counter the Giga Blaster.

Garurumon used that as a distraction to attack the Dark Spiral, forcing BlackMetalGreymon to move out of the way. This gave Davis and Raidramon the chance to get in close enough to destroy the Dark Spiral with Blue Thunder. Stingmon picked up Ken as BlackMetalGreymon DeDigivolved back into Agumon. Tai ran up and hugged him again, like he did the first time Agumon got free of the Digimon Emperor's control.

"That was different," said Davis, as tried to get his bearings.

He would have to get used to riding on Raidramon again, but this way they would be able to cover more ground more easily, not to mention have something new to train with.

"You okay, Davis?" asked Kari, wondering if he got hurt.

"I'm fine Kari," said Davis, "Let's just get home. I've got a lot of explaining to do."

"You got that right," said Yolei.

"We've all been through a lot," said Tai, as he walked up with Agumon, Matt, and Gabumon, "Let's head home for now."

They found the nearest gate just as it got close to sunset. After they got back, everyone turned to Davis, who walked up the front of the classroom.

"I know you want the truth," said Davis, turning to them, "And the truth is: I'm from the future, and so is Veemon."

"Say what?" asked Yolei.

"You're kidding, right?" wondered TK.

"It doesn't look like it," said Cody.

"Now I see what Izzy meant by it being your secret to tell," said Matt, thinking about what Izzy said at the last meeting.

(AN10)

"Anything else you want to tell us?" asked Tai, "Like why you didn't tell us Ken was the Digimon Emperor from the start."

"You had to find out for yourself, otherwise you wouldn't believe me," explained Davis.

"Okay, what else is going on that we don't know about?" asked Kari, realizing that Davis saved her when he didn't really need to, "You need to tell us everything. You said you were going to trust your friends."

"That's more complicated," said Davis, "There's an evil out there more powerful than Ken, and until we can get strong enough to stop Ken once and for all, then we can't stop them as we are now."

"Just who is this evil?" asked Cody.

"I'll let you know in due time. If they know about me being from the future, then they are going to do everything they can to stop me from changing things into our favor," finished Davis, as he headed for the door again, "I'll tell you more as the situation arises. Until then, just know that I'm your friend and that will never change, no matter what."

With that, Davis left the others with that, and headed home. He just hoped they believed him, and would be willing to trust him in the future. He would need their help if Arukenimon were to send more Control Spire Digimon early.

The others watched as Davis left. They still had questions, but were willing to ask them later, as they all were tired and needed their own rest as well.

(Chapter End)

Well, congratulations, you got a three-parter today; technically two-and-a-half, since I didn't add in that first part with Ken. I didn't really think he needed anything different.

Dx: Well, hopefully this will get you a few more reviews.

Jenny: Hopefully they will get off your back for another week or so as you develop the next chapter.

RDF1: We'll see.

Warriormon: Until that happens, don't you have one more thing to do?

Dragomon: Where are the Author Notes?

Right here:

AN1: Seriously, what's up with all the weather changes? Oh wait, that's right, they're traveling to different parts of the world. Totally makes sense, doesn't it?

AN2: I'd say SkullGreymon would give any kid TK's age, at the time, nightmares.

AN3: Sometimes, starting too early can lead to even more disasters than moving too late.

AN4: Even though Davis has attended through High School, and at least one year of college, he's trying to act like his past self. That means he's scoring only a little better than before. Like if he got C's last time, he's getting B-'s this time, or something along those lines.

AN5: Well, aren't they the Digidestined? Aren't they supposed to help Digimon, not leave them to deal with incredibly heavy spires and whatnot? I added this so they don't seem like JERKS in this one.

AN6: Well, since he IS the Viral form, I thought this would be better, since we'll be having BlackWarGreymon in about ten chapters or so.

AN7: He means being a Knucklehead for doubting his faith in Tai's ability to see the whole picture, instead of just one part.

AN8: Well, since we only see these two when they're hanging out with the others, we never really see too much of their friends, particularly Cody's. We DO see a few classmates/friends of Yolei's during her class field trip.

AN9: Well, Davis realized that to have true friends, he needed to BE a true friend, and he had forgotten that since returning to the past. Once he realized how stupid he was being to his friends, his inner Friendship shone through and called forth the Digiegg.

AN10: This was the middle of the third chapter, given I'm doing at least two episodes per chapter.

Well, I think that about covers it.

Later,

RDF1


	8. Questions Answered and Regaining Trust

Alrighty folks! Time for some more divergence.

LR: Yep, you really left things in a pickle there.

Dx: More like 'Will you ever set things right?'

RDF1: It'll take more than one chapter to get things back on track, but first I need to get things even more twisted.

Jenny: Really. First you have that 'Miraculous Bond' series, now you have this. You really want Davis to talk to the others about deep, serious issues.

RDF1: I don't think I can help it. Davis is really unappreciated in this serious, especially by the fans.

It's time for the next chapter. Expect many more changes, at least in subplot. The main part will stay similar, but different as the changes I've made.

Without further to do…

Disclaimer: RDF1 doesn't own Digimon, anything related to Digimon, minus previously mentioned Digimon, such as Warriormon and (Rookie) Dragomon.

(Chapter Begin)

(Recap)

_They found the nearest gate just as it got close to sunset. After they got back, everyone turned to Davis, who walked up the front of the classroom._

"_I know you want the truth," said Davis, turning to them, "And the truth is: I'm from the future, and so is Veemon."_

"_Say what?" asked Yolei._

"_You're kidding, right?" wondered TK._

"_It doesn't look like it," said Cody._

"_Now I see what Izzy meant by it being your secret to tell," said Matt, thinking about what Izzy said at the last meeting._

"_Anything else you want to tell us?" asked Tai, "Like why you didn't tell us Ken was the Digimon Emperor from the start."_

"_You had to find out for yourself, otherwise you wouldn't believe me," explained Davis._

"_Okay, what else is going on that we don't know about?" asked Kari, realizing that Davis saved her when he didn't really need to, "You need to tell us everything. You said you were going to trust your friends."_

"_That's more complicated," said Davis, "There's an evil out there more powerful than Ken, and until we can get strong enough to stop Ken once and for all, then we can't stop them as we are now."_

"_Just who is this evil?" asked Cody._

"_I'll let you know in due time. If they know about me being from the future, then they are going to do everything they can to stop me from changing things into our favor," finished Davis, as he headed for the door again, "I'll tell you more as the situation arises. Until then, just know that I'm your friend and that will never change, no matter what."_

_With that, Davis left the others with that, and headed home. He just hoped they believed him, and would be willing to trust him in the future. He would need their help if Arukenimon were to send more Control Spire Digimon early._

_The others watched as Davis left. They still had questions, but were willing to ask them later, as they all were tired and needed their own rest as well._

(Recap End)

Davis woke up the next morning (Saturday) expecting to train with Veemon once more; what he didn't expect was Yolei calling him, asking to walk with him to school, for their Digital World trip that day. He knew that she had questions and he was willing to answer them, only the ones he wanted to, that is. So, after getting ready, he headed outside to meet Yolei. As they walked, he could tell what questions she wanted to ask, and spoke first, to get his point across.

"I know you have questions about the future," said Davis, before Yolei had a chance to speak, "And I'm willing to answer any question that's not who you are in the future, who you're married to, if you have kids, how many kids you have if you did have kids, or anything related to that, alright?"

"Actually," said Yolei, surprising Davis, "My first question is: were we friends in the other timeline?"

Davis really didn't expect this, but sighed as he tried to explain their 'relationship' as he knew it.

"Well, that's the thing," said Davis, "Yes, in a way we're friends. We argue over different things, many of them irrelevant, but we work together when we need to. That's part of the reason I apologized all those years ago. I didn't want to go through that again."

(AN1)

"Oh," said Yolei, slightly blushing.

She could easily see herself arguing with Davis over just about everything. She was glad she didn't have to do that this time around.

"Okay," said Yolei, "One more question that's not on your list: Why all the secrecy? It's not like we can tell anyone that will believe us, right?"

"Wrong," countered Davis, "There's someone out there, someone that knows me. He knows what I did. If he found out I'm trying to change things for the better, then he would do his best to get rid of me."

"Who is it?"

"That's part of why," said Davis, "If he knows that I know it's him, he'll know to get rid of me sooner, rather than later."

Soon, a beep from their D-Terminals got their attention.

::Biyomon in danger! Meet at the school now!::

It was from Sora, and Davis knew that if all goes as planned, he would be able to talk with Cody today as well.

"Let's get going," said Yolei, as they ran the rest of the way.

When they got there, they found Cody already there with Sora, checking the computer.

"It's about time," said Sora, "And Tai already told me. So, I'm up to date, Davis."

"Okay," said Davis, "Kari and TK aren't going to be here. Kari's spending the day with Gatomon, and TK and Patamon are still asleep. Don't even try to call his house either."

"Then we'll have to be enough," said Cody, bringing out his Digivice, "Digiport Open!"

* * *

When they arrived, they were immediately blinded by the sandstorm that was ravaging the area at the time. As soon as the storm cleared, they saw a western town.

"If that's not the Digital West, then I don't know what is," said Davis, pulling up his goggles.

"So, where's the Control Spire, Davis?" asked Cody.

"The Water Tower," replied Davis, pointing right at it, "Best place to hide it in plain sight."

"First, we have to find Biyomon," urged Sora.

They entered to town to see that no one was about, until they heard music. They headed to the Digital Saloon, only to find a player Piano.

(AN2)

"Welcome, folks," said a voice, "sit down, and have a drink here at the Digital Saloon. I'm just an honest mon with the face of a 'star'."

Everyone turned to where the voice was coming from, only to see a Starmon pop up.

"Howdy pilgrims," said Starmon, "The name's Starmon, and I'm the Sheriff around these here parts. What can I get ya?"

"Seven cold milks please," said Davis, taking a seat with Veemon, motioning the others to do the same.

"Coming right up," said Starmon, sliding down seven glasses of cold milk without spilling a drop, "Not bad, huh? Been doing it for years."

As they sampled the milk, Davis couldn't help but smirk when he heard Sora ask Starmon about Biyomon.

"Hmm…" said Starmon, thinking, "Oh yeah, I found her after she was shot down by some Airdramon earlier."

"And you helped her out, right?" asked Sora.

"Ladies and Gentlemon," said Starmon, putting down his glass, "I have a confession to make."

Starmon pulled off his hat to reveal a Dark Ring. Davis just smiled.

"Well, at least you're honest about it," he said, as Starmon led them to the prison cell.

"Why thank you," said Starmon, "But I'm afraid pleasantries end here. Get inside."

After locking them in, Starmon gave them some ground rules, before leaving.

"Sora…" moaned a weak voice from behind them.

They turned around to see Biyomon tied up and nearly passed out from exhaustion.

"Biyomon," said Sora, worried for her partner.

Sora reached deep within her, for the Power of Love that she held, and used it to help Biyomon recover, if only a little.

(AN3)

"Alright Davis," said Cody, "What's next?"

"Well, we wait until someone else gets here to free us."

So, they trusted Davis, and patiently waited. A few LONG minutes later, they heard the telltale sounds of horse feet trotting. Less than a minute later, a Deputymon strolled in, surprised to see someone in the jail cell.

"Holy Guacamole! Who the heck are you?" asked Deputymon.

"Would you believe, the Digidestined?" responded Davis.

"Nope," said Deputymon, after a few seconds of silence, "But, since I'm nice, and not under the power of a Dark Ring, I'll set you free."

Everyone but Davis and Veemon cheered at that.

"But just the girls, cause Boys cheat," finished Deputymon.

"Wouldn't that mean YOU cheat as well, Deputymon," smirked Davis.

"Why would I? I don't need to cheat to win at cards," replied Deputymon, getting the girls out, but leaving the boys in.

"Do you mind leaving us a snack, sir?" asked Cody, polite as always.

"Well, Starmon wouldn't be happy," said Deputymon, "But then again, he's never happy since the Digimon Emperor put that Control Spire in our Water Tower. I'll leave these for you."

Deputymon tossed a couple of candy bars to Davis, who quickly hid them behind his back, in case Starmon got back.

"Well," said Deputymon, as he headed for the door, "Let's go ladies. Daylight's burning and I got get back before sundown."

Not five minutes later, Starmon returned, shocked that he was missing half his prisoners.

"What happened!" demanded Starmon.

"Deputymon, that's what," said Davis, "He freed the girls because apparently we boys cheat."

That got Starmon fired up, angry with his 'former' partner. He stormed out of there without even noticing that Davis unwrapped the candy bars right in front of him.

"Alright guys, let's do this," said Davis, as Veemon and Armadillomon got one.

Armadillomon Armor-Digivolved to Digmon and broke out easily.

"Quick question Davis," said Cody, as Veemon turned into Raidramon, allowing both of them to get on his back.

"As long as it's not about your future," replied Davis.

"Did I get in the way in the other timeline?" asked Cody, "Was I a nuisance, being the youngest kid there?"

"You should ask TK about what it's like, because he experienced it until they found out Kari was the eighth child. As for being a nuisance?" replied Davis, as they headed towards the others, "Forget about it. You made as much contribution to the team as any of us. You got to learn to trust yourself, as much as we trust you. We all look out for each other, but we gotta understand that we need to believe in our own ability to do it for it to work right."

(AN4)

* * *

Meanwhile, Starmon had found Deputymon, and they decided to settle it in a good old-fashioned shootout. Starmon counted, only to find that Deputymon turned around before he did.

"And here I thought you were supposed to be the good guy in this situation?" quipped Starmon.

"I'm not THAT good, I left the boys behind, remember?" countered Deputymon, "Besides, I'm not losing to you again. JUSTICE BULLET!"

Deputymon fired his shot, to which Starmon just tilled his head to let it pass, without harming him.

"Wow," said Starmon, sarcastically, "Nice shot. Try this: METEOR SHOWER!"

"BLUE THUNDER!" shouted Raidramon, his blue lightning cutting through some of the meteors.

"GOLD RUSH!" followed up Digmon, releasing his drills to destroy the remainder of the shower.

"Alright," said Davis, as he and Cody got off Raidramon, who turned back into Veemon, "Time for a bad pun: DIGI-ARMOR ENERGIZE!"

"It's not bad when it works!" shouted Flamedramon, jumping into the air, "You've been FIRED, Starmon! FIRE ROCKET!"

Flamedramon slammed into Starmon, and flew off with him towards the Control Spire.

"Time to bring the 'law' back," finished Flamedramon, throwing Starmon into the Control Spire, destroying it with ease.

"Now THAT was a bad pun," said Hawkmon.

"Hey," said Deputymon, "Now that the Control Spire's gone, want another round of cards?"

For once, Davis didn't have a response, because he knew that Deputymon wouldn't let them leave until sundown.

* * *

Ken and Wormmon groaned as they watched Flamedramon take down Starmon.

"We really gotta tell Veemon to get better jokes," said Wormmon, "That last one was terrible."

"Can you blame him?" asked Ken, "He couldn't resist."

* * *

Monday morning, Kari woke up in a cold sweat, something she had been doing for a few days now. While the news that Davis was from the future shocked her, she knew she needed to figure what these dreams meant on her own. She wouldn't let him put himself in danger just because of her. She would prove to him that she could take care of herself.

"You alright, Kari?" asked Gatomon.

"I'm fine, Gatomon," said Kari, "It's nothing to worry about."

After she got ready, she went ahead and left for school, not even bothering to wait for Davis that morning, despite meeting him every school day before then. Her dreams were so vivid they were starting to affect her nerves. So when Yolei and Cody wished her good morning, she nearly jumped out of her shoes.

(AN5)

While Kari tried to calm herself, Yolei and Cody decided to give her some space, hoping whatever it was would go away by the afternoon. Kari even snapped at TK when he got too close. Davis was surprised, Kari never snapped at TK, at least, not to his knowledge. However, since he left a few minutes early to try and meet Kari on their way to school, he missed her by 10 seconds. Davis followed her from a distance until…

"STAY AWAY!" cried out Kari, spooking TK and himself.

'That's not like her,' thought Davis.

(AN6)

Then, he remembered the Principal's announcement, and the ringing bell, and decided to intervene.

"Come on guys, let's go before we're stuck scrapping gum, alright."

Kari and TK quickly remembered the announcement and hustled in behind him, barely making it before the tardy bell rang.

* * *

Meanwhile, Patamon and Gatomon watched the entire scene from the tree above. Patamon noticed that Kari was more jumpy than Gatomon in a dog pound.

"Is everything alright with her?" asked Patamon.

"Not really," said Gatomon, "She tells me she's alright, but I can feel something off with her. Not to mention the nightmares."

"Actually," said Veemon, popping in, spooking them both, "the proper term would be 'night terrors'. And your right, some is wrong with Kari. For some reason, Davis hasn't said anything yet."

"What's going to happen?" asked Patamon.

"Not sure," replied Veemon, "I remember something about Kari going to a different world that the Digital World though. I can't remember much more than that for some reason."

"Well, it has been a few years," added Gatomon, "Maybe you don't remember everything that happened last time."

"You might be right, Gatomon. We remember mostly what happened, but this part's a little fuzzy for some reason."

"Maybe you'll remember by tomorrow," suggested Patamon.

"I think that'll be too late and the adventure will be over by then."

"Oh," replied Patamon, "Well, in the meantime, let's raid the cafeteria so we can keep our strength up for today."

The other two agreed, and the three of them headed for the cafeteria.

* * *

Later that day, something felt off to Davis. He hadn't felt any shocks recently, though he knew it was because of Ken providing him strength through their bond. He didn't mention any of this to Kari, because she would worry about him too much. He wanted her to know that he could handle anything that happened.

(AN7)

He also felt his Power of Miracles acting up lately. It wasn't anything big, just enough to get his attention though. He just hoped he could remember what it was before it was too late.

He felt it react again as he noticed Kari starting to lose color.

'Uh-oh,' thought Davis, 'I hope she didn't get hit with an attack of Darkness yesterday.'

TK noticed as well, because he reacted faster than Davis did just as Kari was starting to feel faint. Davis didn't know it last time, but he knew now that TK's Power of Hope was responding to Kari's Power of Light. Something was wrong with Kari, something bad, and he wanted to remember it before something bad happened.

As soon as class was done, TK bolted out of class in search of Kari. Davis sighed, thinking about who would be after Kari as he walked towards the his next class.

* * *

TK felt drained, the rest of the day was getting awkward between Kari and him. After school let out, Kari headed outside, hopefully to clear her head while he headed to the Computer Lab. Not five minutes later, Gatomon opened the door, looking like a Doggymon had chased her for an hour.

"Kari's disappeared," she panted, "She just phased out of sight."

Realization snapped in Davis's head, immediately remembering Daemon, and the Dark Ocean. Ken had mentioned it a few times, and had even said that Kari once mentioned being taken there one time. Davis quickly hardened his features as he thought of a plan.

"Yolei, Cody, head home," said Davis, "TK and I will handle this."

"What if you need our help?" asked Yolei.

"It would be better if we worked as a team," commented Cody.

TK's eyes hardened into a glare set at Davis, who noticed it but ignored what it meant, until…

"Davis is right," said TK, "We'll handle it. Davis, you and me, right now, outside."

Cody and Yolei couldn't help but look on, wondering if they should interfere as Davis followed TK out the door and outside the school.

Once they got outside, TK rounded upon Davis, getting up in his face.

"SPILL IT! You know where Kari is!" said TK, nearly hissing at Davis.

"She's in the worst place someone like her can be in," replied Davis, "She's in the Dark Ocean. I didn't remember about this until just now, when Gatomon said she disappeared like that."

"That also means we need to find a way to open a portal between here and the Dark Ocean," said Veemon, remembering how they did it last time with Daemon.

"Tell me one reason why I should let you go with me," taunted TK.

Davis just sighed. He really didn't want to argue with TK, but at the same time, that part of him really wanted to go at it with TK.

"Because we're friends," said Davis.

"That's not good enough!" countered TK, "You're a paradox, Davis, do you know that? One minute, you're like Tai, soccer extraordinaire with a knack for getting yourself into trouble before you realize it; then, at the flip of a coin, you know the situation and resolve it with ease. Just what are you trying to prove?"  
Davis felt frustrated. He couldn't lie to TK, not after what happened to them last time. He said he would make things better, and he couldn't stop now. He had to tell TK the truth.

"That I can be friends with you without arguing over every last thing imaginable," replied Davis, turning away from TK for a moment, "One thing I really messed up on last time was jumping to conclusions and getting jealous of you for knowing Kari like you did. When I first met you last time, I immediately disliked you because Kari was never that friendly with new students before, even me. Later I find out you're both Digidestined, and that you had this incredible adventure together, and I got jealous because that meant you were able to do things that I couldn't do, like have Patamon Digivolve normally. No matter what I tried to do, you and Kari had an unbreakable bond that I didn't know the full depths off, until I learned about Piedmon. You were there for Kari in a way I could never be, and I just wanted to be there for Kari this time, so she could trust me like she trusts you."

TK's anger suddenly vanished. It was starting to make sense. He didn't even give a second thought to Davis and Kari's friendship, because he remembered being there when it happened this time around. Last time, he wasn't there when they met, and yet he was the one Kari trusted, instead of Davis, despite knowing him for the last three and a half years. TK could understand where Davis was coming from; as he knew Kari didn't warm up to new people that easily.

"I'm sorry," said TK, surprising Davis, "I don't think I want to know what happened between you and my other self, but just know that I'm sorry if I said or did anything then that caused this now. You're right: we are friends, and if we're going to rescue Kari, we'll need to work together."

TK held out his hand, which Davis shook.

"Thank you, TK," said Davis, giving TK a true smile, something he never really gave him last time, until years after the final battle with MaloMyotismon, "Now, Gatomon, where's Kari's bag?"

"Right over there," said Gatomon, leading them across the walkway through the street when it was green for them.

Davis picked it up, and took out Kari's D-Terminal.

"I think this will come in handy," said Davis, as an image of Kari appeared before them.

"TK! Davis!" said Kari, her voice echoing, before vanishing again.

"Let's go," said Davis, as they jumped as one through the portal.

* * *

When they got there, they immediately noticed the lack of color in the place, as well as Kari and some Divermon being attacked by an Airdramon.

"Ready," said TK.

"Set," added Davis.

"GO!" shouted Veemon and Patamon.

"DIGI-ARMOR ENERGIZE!"

Pegasusmon, with TK on his back, and Gargoylemon took to the skies to battle Airdramon while Davis went down to check on Kari. When he got there, the last thing he expected was a slap from Kari.

"What are you doing here?" asked Kari, "You don't need to look after me like I'm a helpless Princess. I'm not Princess Peach, Davis."

(AN8)

That part inside Davis that wanted to go at it with TK suddenly turned on Kari.

"Whatever gave you that idea?" demanded Davis, starting to get angry that Kari wasn't happy that he was there to help her.

"Stop treating me like I can't take care of myself! First there was Myotismon, and then there were the bullies that one time. I don't need you to look after me like that!"

(AN9)

"It was never about you being helpless Kari," said Davis, not wanting her to go there. It was bad enough TK pressed him, but now Kari as well.

"Then why did you?" pressed Kari, "WHY DID YOU SAVE ME!"

"Can't this wait until we're back home?" countered Davis, wanting to avoid this.

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me why you did that nearly four years ago!"

"If I tell you now, and it's not the right time, then we'll regret it forever!"

"JUST TELL ME!" cried out Kari.

"BECAUSE I WANTED TO BE THERE FOR YOU LIKE TK IS!" shouted Davis, getting really tired of being pestered by both TK AND Kari about this, yet at the same time not telling Kari the true reason, "Last time, I didn't meet you until after you're adventure in the Digital World, until after your experience with TK battling Piedmon! Not to mention you always seem to trust Tai with your problems. I know he's your first friend as well as your brother, but he's not the only one who cares about you!"

(Flashback)

"_And I'm not the only one you can go to," said Tai, remembering something Izzy mentioned, "If you need any help, you can ask the others. I'm not saying leave me out of it, just: I'm not the only one who looks out for you. Keep that in mind."_

(Flashback End)

Tai's words suddenly came back to her. This is what he meant. She COULD trust Davis and TK, and even Yolei and Cody, whenever she felt down. They were a team, and only by trusting each other, and being there for them, could they overcome the obstacle together. She didn't know what happened between them in Davis's other timeline, but it sounded like they weren't real friends, just teammates. She didn't want that to happen again, even if she didn't want Davis trying to do everything for her.

"I'm sorry," said Kari, suddenly feeling partially ashamed for something _she_ never did, "I didn't know."

"You never did," said Davis, "To tell the truth, it was kinda eating me up inside. I'm sorry too. I was kinda being selfish, not letting you handle certain things on your own."

Kari now felt true friendship with Davis, which in turn ignited her inner light with a fury.

Meanwhile, Pegasusmon and Gargoylemon had been holding their own against Airdramon, until Airdramon Dark Digivolved into Gigadramon.

(AN10)

"Genocide Gear!" shouted Gigadramon, launching a fury of missiles from his hands, forcing Pegasusmon and Gargoylemon to separate.

"Pegasusmon! Destroy the Control Spire!" shouted Gatomon, as she jumped onto Pegasusmon.

"GO!" said Gargoylemon, "I can hold him off."

"You'd better," said Pegasusmon, as he flew towards the Control Spire.

Gigadramon tried to intercept them, only for Gargoylemon to hold onto Gigadramon's tail, stopping him, before slinging him around in the opposite direction.

"Where do you think you're going?" quipped Gargoylemon.

Just then, Pegasusmon destroyed the Control Spire, allowing Kari's inner light to shine so brightly, it called forth light from the real world. Gatomon jumped into it, and Digivolved into Angewomon.

'She's just a beautiful as I remember,' thought Gargoylemon, before dodging a physical attack from Gigadramon.

"Angewomon!" cheered Kari.

"I haven't seen her in forever," said Davis, remembering the last battle with MaloMyotismon, Myotismon, AND VenomMyotismon.

"I think it's time I tried something I watched back in the future," said Gargoylemon, holding up both his arms, "Judgement Call!"

Suddenly his symbols began to glow alternatively, Green Circle and Red X.

(AN11)

After a few seconds, his left symbol glowed brightly, the Red X.

"Guilty!" said Gargoylemon, "Show him the punishment, Angewomon!"

"Heaven's Charm!" shouted Angewomon, summoning a cross of light that obliterated Gigadramon.

"Great!" said Kari, "Now free the Divermon."

"That's not a good…" started Davis, before Angewomon used her power to destroy the Dark Spirals.

Suddenly, the Divermon morphed into their original forms, Dark Beings, which were taller than they were.

"Good Kari," said one of the 'Divermon', "Now come with us and become our queen."

"I'm not going anywhere with you!" said Kari, as she backed up near Davis.

Angewomon shot a blast of light between them and the 'Divermon', forcing them back.

"We thought you would LOVE being Queen. You could bring Light to this Dark World," continued the 'Divermon', "You could even overthrow our Evil Undersea Master."

"She's not interested!" shouted Davis, "So just go back home and leave Kari be!"

"He's right," said TK, landing with Pegasusmon, "So just go! You've done enough!"

The 'Divermon' took their retreat, for now. Gargoylemon and Angewomon landed and picked up Davis and Kari respectively, before all six of them left through the portal. As they headed back to the real world, Kari turned to TK and Davis.

"Thanks guys," said Kari, "You did again, just like in the city. Except this time, I really DID need help getting back home."

"It's what friends are for, Kari," said TK.

"And like I said earlier," said Davis, "You don't have to go to Tai for everything. We're here for you."

(AN12)

Kari just smiled; glad that she could trust her friends.

* * *

When they got back, they found Yolei, Poromon, Cody, and Upamon waiting for them.

"Where did you guys go?" asked Cody.

"We saw you disappear from across the street," added Yolei.

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you," said TK, as everyone started walking home.

They all parted ways at the Apartment building where TK, Yolei and Cody were staying. Davis and Kari separated at their apartments as well, heading to their homes for some rest.

When Kari opened the door, she found Tai watching TV.

"You alright Kari," asked Tai, taking his attention off the show he was watching, "Anything happen in the Digital World today?"

"Not the Digital World, but something did happen," replied Kari, before explaining what happened in the Dark Ocean, including her 'talk' with Davis.

'Looks like it's more serious than Izzy made it out to be,' thought Tai, before saying, "The important thing is you trusted your friends and they were able to help you."

"But I don't want to seem like a helpless girl," said Kari, "I want them to know I can take care of myself."

"They know that, Kari," replied Tai, "It's just, they're going to want to help because they want to. Now, get some rest, something tells me you're going to need it."

"Something tells me I'm going to need it too," finished Kari, before she headed to bed, no night terrors to speak of.

* * *

Davis got home, exhausted but happy. It was a tiring day, but at least he was able to gain back the trust of both TK AND Kari. After checking in on Jun, who went to bed early that night, he went to bed himself.

(Dream)

Davis found himself surrounded by Darkness. He heard laughter and a voice.

"_You think this changes anything?_" said the voice, "_I will still win. You are powerless to stop me this time!_"

(Dream End)

Davis woke up, seeing the clock read 3:07 a.m.

"Something's not right," said Davis, "I know I heard that voice before, but where?"

Davis decided to return to sleep, as school started in a few hours. He just hoped he could figure out this mystery before it was too late.

(Chapter End)

Well, that's that. Davis was able to change one more thing, but set up something potentially worse.

LR: Who was that voice?

Dx: I have an idea, but wait a few chapters to find out.

Warriormon: Well, one things for sure, we don't need Kari, Davis, and TK being stuck in the Dark Ocean battling Dragomon.

Dragomon: Yeah, I would totally… Wait a second, you mean that weak ultimate, don't you?

Jenny: Well, you're the rip-off, who do you think is weak?

Dragomon: I could totally take that guy down!

RDF1: Only by Digivolving, Drago. You're not strong enough in your rookie for to truly defeat an Ultimate. You just have the strength equivalent of a weak Ultimate, which is saying something in and of itself.

Dragomon: Whatever. Just end the chapter already.

Sorry guys. This was kind of a shortened chapter because it's really hard to write in every minute for both episodes. I kinda kept it in Davis's focus this time around, but I did get a few things elsewhere. I'll try to be better at this the next time.

Also, if you can guess who the voice is, I'll mention you in that particular chapter. You have time, because it's going to be at least a few chapters away before I reveal whom the voice is.

Alright: Author Notes.

AN1: I'm referencing my 'Sincerely Loving this Miraculous Bond' fic. Read that for the scene he's talking about.

AN2: Random Name. I just called it the 'Digital Saloon' because it was the most generic name that made sense.

AN3: NOT a Sailor Moon reference, even if unintentional. This goes back to what I said before about Davis using the Power of Miracles. The Crests are gone, but they still have a portion of the Power of the Virtues deep inside themselves.

AN4: Early hinting at two things: Cody eventually being a Lawyer, and Cody receiving the Digiegg of Reliability.

AN5: A scene that wasn't shown in the show, but you could guess what happened with Yolei's comment about 'the wrong side of the bed'.

AN6: Davis didn't hear that as he ran up to catch Kari and TK the last time. Since he left earlier, he heard it this time, and was confused. He never really saw Kari that worked up, and forgot about this part of the journey when TK and Kari told him what happened, several weeks after the final battle with Armageddemon

AN7: They each other to know they can take care of themselves without being overly worried by the other. Am I really making this up as I go along? (Serious question actually)

AN8: Reference to the most helpless character in the Video Gaming Franchise. Every time Bowser even steps into the Kingdom, nothing can stop him from taking Princess Peach. Even with an ARMY of Toad Warriors, who turn out to be COMPLETELY useless EVERY SINGLE TIME! I know Peach can fight, such as in Melee and Brawl, but still…

AN9: Just another part of the 3½+ years that was never shown.

AN10: Going on the theory that Airdramon can Digivolve into Megadramon normally. Gigadramon is a variation, and I thought it would be better for the Dark Ocean/Grey Metal body thing.

AN11: This was an idea that came about after seeing Power Rangers SPD, and seeing Gargoylemon's arm symbols.

AN12: Going back to Davis telling Kari AND TK that he wanted to be there for Kari like TK was when they were running from Piedmon. Also, reference to Tai telling Kari that he's not her only friend anymore, and that she can trust them as well.

Well, I think that's all of it.

Read and review please, it would really help!

Later,  
RDF1


	9. Sincere Samurai battling for Number 1!

Wow, yet another chapter of Davis's repeated adventure.

LR: Well, no one said this would be easy.

Dx: Oh please, no one said this would be short.

Jenny: Short, long, easy, hard; it doesn't matter. Just get on with the fic.

RDF1: Dang, does EVERYONE want to annoy me today?

Warriormon: Pretty much.

Dragomon: That's what we're here for.

RDF1: Now I know how Phil feels as he's training Hercules.

Alrighty, it's time for the next chapter in Davis's Time Travel Adventure. Unfortunately, no one has guessed correctly on who was speaking in Davis's dream/nightmare. BUT, there is still time, so put your thinking caps back on and think of who else might be powerful enough to sense the Power of Miracles' movements.

Disclaimer: RDF1 doesn't own Digimon, or anything related to Digimon. He also doesn't own anything relating to Naruto, you'll see when you get to that part. All he DOES own are his OCs, and a few ideas. Some are shared with others, so they aren't his alone.

(Recap)

_Davis: Hey guys, Davis here. Last time, I revealed to everyone that I was from the future. It was hard to try to not reveal things about the others' futures, but they asked unexpected questions. I mean, who knew that Yolei was glad not to argue with me, or that Cody was happy that he's not just a kid that gets in the way? The real problem was TK and Kari. They both pestered me about why I changed things like I did. Kari just didn't understand that I want to be there for her like TK was. I mean: she slapped me. Kari never slapped me before, even when I was being an idiot. Oh well, I'm just glad I was able to tell them the second reason why I saved Kari. I just know that if I told her the REAL reason, and she responds the way she would now, and then everything would go downhill from there. Oh well, I just hope things can get better, but with what that voice told me, it's not going to be that easy. I just wish I could remember who has that voice._

(Recap End)

The next afternoon, they headed to the Digital World, to search for the next Digiegg that revealed itself. Izzy watched from the computer room, to keep track of them and inform the others should something else showed up. Davis managed to get away from the others for a few moments, hoping to open up a gate for Mimi, and subsequently Michael. When he got to the gate, he found a Digimon approaching from another direction. It was a Cyclonemon, and it looked like it wanted to kill something, or someone.

(AN1)

"Ah, the holder of Miracles," said Cyclonemon, "Don't think that just because you defeated Mikemon, that you've won."

Davis just chuckled.

"Nope, I don't think that," said Davis, "Knowing that you are a Control Spire Digimon makes this easy for me. Digi-Armor Energize."

Veemon Armor-Digivolved into Raidramon and began to battle Cyclonemon while Davis got the Portal Open.

"Arm Bomber!" shouted Cyclonemon, focusing power into his right arm.

"Thunder Blast!" shouted Raidramon, launching a shockwave of Electrical Energy.

"Hyper Heat!" followed up Cyclonemon, igniting his right arm to a temperature that nullified the electricity. He then followed through with pounding Raidramon into the ground, forcing him back into Veemon.

"Ouch," said Veemon, as he got up, hurt but still able to fight.

"That's not good," said Davis, seeing that Cyclonemon was indeed stronger than Raidramon.

"Vee-Headbutt!" shouted Veemon, catching Cyclonemon off guard and knocking him back, before getting back into a fighting stance, "Davis! NOW!"

"DIGI-ARMOR ENERGIZE!" shouted Davis, this time focusing some of his energy into Veemon through their bond.

Flamedramon gave off a small golden glow as he powered up a Fire Rocket. He jumped into the air, and launched himself directly into Cyclonemon.

"HYPER HEAT!" shouted Cyclonemon, trying to stop Flamedramon, but he absorbed the heat into his own attack and destroyed Cyclonemon.

"That was even more difficult than battling Okuwamon as ExVeemon," panted Veemon, changing back, "Now I'm ready for something to eat."

"Alright, let's rejoin the others," replied Davis, as they headed off to meet the others, not noticing the TV behind them glowing, bringing Mimi and Michael to the Digital World.

"Wow," said Michael, "It's been awhile since I was last here."

"I know, I felt the same way when I first returned here," replied Mimi, excited that she could see Palmon again.

"Hey Mimi, Michael!" shouted Palmon, as she entered the clearing with Betamon.

"Palmon!" cried Mimi, hugging her partner.

"Good to see you again, Betamon," added Michael, kneeling down to pet Betamon, "How've you been?"

"Just fine. Glad Palmon was in the area, otherwise I wouldn't have been able to find you so quickly," replied Betamon.

"Let's go find the others," said Mimi, "I'm sure they'd be surprised, other than Davis."

"Yeah," replied Michael, "I can hardly believe he's from the future."

With that, they headed off to find the other Digidestined.

(AN2)

* * *

When Davis found the others, TK had just found a convenient restaurant for them to stop and have a late lunch. After they had eaten, they were complimenting the food. Yolei went to pay the bill, but apparently the owner, Digitamamon, only accepted DigiDollars.

"Oh," said Davis, "Here you go."

Davis brought out his Digi-Express card, in case he needed to get something in the Digital World on the go.

(AN3)

"Alright," said Digitamamon, swiping the card, "Uh-oh. It appears that this card only has 62 DigiDollars."

"Aw man," said Davis, "And I don't have any other cash on hand."

"I guess you'll be working the rest of it off in the kitchen then," replied Digitamamon, snickering, "Better get started."

"I remember hearing this kind of talk before," said TK.

"Really?" asked Davis, "Where?"

"It doesn't matter," said Digitamamon, getting nasty, "Now get in there and start washing your dishes!"

"Don't worry," said a voice from the entrance, "I can cover the rest."

Everyone turned to see Michael, someone they hadn't met yet.

"Who are you?" asked Kari, while Yolei got hearts in her eyes.

"Oh, sorry about that," said Mimi, walking in as well, "This is Michael. A new friend I met in America."

"Welcome back, Mimi," everyone, minus Digitamamon, replied.

"How'd you get here?" asked Cody, curious, as Izzy had once been.

"Oh, Izzy emailed me, saying that there was a Digiport opening up in my area. I thought I'd bring Michael along, just for the fun of it."

"And meet Michael's partner, Betamon," said Palmon, as the others noticed them as well, "Met him a couple years back. We've been friends ever since."

"Hey wait," said TK, "What about the area you were guarding?"

"Tentomon's got it covered. I'm bringing him back a T-shirt in exchange."

"Alright," said Digitamamon, "It's good that you guys are getting to know one another, but what about the rest of the bill?"

"I told you," replied Michael, "I have it covered."

Michael brought out 40 DigiDollars, to cover the rest of the bill, including tip.

(AN4)

All of the Digidestined regrouped at the booths where Yolei and Cody asked about Michael's experience becoming a Digidestined.

"It all started nearly 4 years ago when Gorillamon showed up and started climbing the Empire State Building. I thought it was another King Kong rip-off until Betamon appeared and explained the situation."

"I remember that," said TK, "It was just after we beat Myotismon in Tokyo that Digimon started appearing around the world."

"Yeah, I remember seeing a Gorillamon on the news," said Kari, "You think that has any connection?"

"It probably does," replied Michael, "What do you think Davis?"

"Why you asking me?" asked Davis.

"You HAVE gone through this before, haven't you?" teased Mimi, though hitting a good point.

Davis remembered that his secret was now shared with the other Digidestined, this included Mimi since Izzy keeps in touch with her.

"Well, it probably is," spoke up Cody, "That was when I was on the plane that Garudamon and MegaKabuterimon helped make an emergency landing after Kuwagamon froze up a wing."

"I was at the Convention Center with all the other families," started Davis.

"Until you jumped after Myotismon through a Dark Portal, just to save me," added Kari, slightly angry, slightly glad that he did.

"I sent emails the next summer during the battle with Diaboromon," finished Yolei.

"Thanks for paying the bill, but unless you have other business here, then get out!" said Digitamamon, not wanting kids, even Digidestined, loitering around his restaurant.

"I remember you now," said TK, "You're Digitamamon. You used to work for Myotismon. You kept Joe and Matt here for weeks as your slaves! You got mad when Matt wanted to get me and then return to finish working. If it wasn't for Tai getting me here when he did, you probably would have worked them their entire lives."

"Okay, I admit it," apologized Digitamamon, "I was a bad egg falling in with the wrong crowd. But after the Dark Masters, I knew I had to change my ways. I'm sorry about being rude."

"That's alright," said Mimi, "I'm just glad you had the chance to see what went wrong. Don't you feel better now because of it?"

"Yep, the honest living sure does have its advantages," replied Digitamamon.

"I don't know," doubted Yolei, "You didn't seem to enjoy me trying to pay for our meal with money I didn't know was no longer accepted here."

"Don't worry about it Yolei," said Mimi, "Everyone can get upset and jump to the wrong conclusion."

"And you don't exactly try hard to give them a reason not to," added TK.

"Sorry," said Digitamamon to Yolei, "Old habits tend to die harder than the thickness of this eggshell."

'Something tells me that these old habits of his, don't want to go away,' thought Yolei, 'but, I guess if Mimi can forgive him, I can too.'

"Don't worry about it Digitamamon," said Yolei, "At least this is better than working for the losing side."

'Open mouth, insert foot,' thought Davis, sighing, as he watched this exchange 'Yolei, you really need to be careful with what you say.'

"HEY! I don't need your pity!" said Digitamamon, "Now, do you have any more business here!"

"There's no need to get angry," said Mimi, "Yolei's just trying to make you feel better, right?"

"Sure," said Yolei, before adding in her head, 'Whatever you say, Mimi.'

"Well, other than Palmon needing to get a shirt for Tentomon, I think we should be about finished here, right?" asked TK.

"Of course," said Digitamamon, "I need to look more on the sunny side of things: I have a good job, less people to answer to, and maybe even some true friends some day and not just business partners."

(AN5)

"You know Mimi, you are truly one of a kind," said Michael, "Just by being yourself, you bring about the best in people, even if they don't believe they have it in them at first. You are quite the role model."

"Now if only I could have saved you some more DigiDollars," replied Mimi, smiling at the compliment all the same.

Soon, they heard a rumbling, and went outside to see a Gorillamon moving through the trees, a Dark Spiral on his arm. He let loose an Energy Cannon at the restaurant, forcing Digitamamon to use his shell to protect it, and the Digidestined, and send him flying.

"Alright, time to show this monkey his cage!" said Davis.

"Why not let us give it a shot?" asked Michael, stepping forward with Betamon.

Betamon jumped into the water and Digivolve into Seadramon.

"You're partner's Seadramon!" exclaimed Mimi.

"I still remember the time he tried to blast us back at our first campsite," added TK.

With a timely assist from Togemon, they were able to get the Dark Spiral off of Gorillamon, and send him on his way.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ken smirked as Digitamamon fell to the ground in front of him.

"Oh my shell," said Digitamamon, getting up, "I need a better way to defend my store."

"How about a little helping hand from this?" spoke up Ken, taking out a Dark Spiral and throwing it at him when he turned around.

"AHHH!" shouted Digitamamon, until the Dark Spiral took hold, "What is thy bidding, master?"

"Take down the Digidestined," replied Ken.

After Digitamamon left, he and Stingmon watched the battle from afar.

'Sorry dear,' thought Ken, 'You really need to be more sincere if you're going to accept me for who I am this time around.'

(AN6)

* * *

Meanwhile, back with the others.

"He's not so mean without that Dark Spiral," said Palmon, after the fight was over.

"I don't think anyone is actually born bad," replied Mimi, "But with those Dark Rings and Spirals…"

"What about Myotismon?" asked Davis, reminding her what happened nearly four years ago.

"Well, I guess there are exceptions to every rule," chuckled Mimi, laughing it off easily.

"Why would a young man like him do this?" asked Michael at loud, "There are so many other talents he could explore, why this one?"

"You could say it's become a hobby," said Davis.

"Want to know my hobbies?" asked Yolei, stars in her eyes.

"Boys don't really count, Yolei," smirked Davis.

"I have other hobbies, Davis," replied Yolei, smirking back at him, before realizing something, "Where's Digitamamon?"

"We'll go look for him," said Kari, as she and TK flew off on Pegasusmon and Nefertimon.

Less than a minute later, Digitamamon rolled down a nearby hill.

"Digitamamon, are you alright?" asked Mimi, concerned for him.

"I am, no thanks to you," replied Digitamamon, sounding as nasty as he did when he worked for Myotismon, not that anyone there knew it.

'Uh oh,' thought Davis, 'that doesn't sound like Digitamamon even at his worst. Looks like Ken went ahead and got another Dark Spiral in him as well.'

"Now, I do believe we still have unfinished business," continued Digitamamon.

"What do you mean?" asked Mimi, oblivious to the tone Digitamamon had used.

She rushed up to him, unaware of the red glow in his eyes. Davis rushed up and pushed her out of the way as Digitamamon tried to tackle her.

"He's not himself," said Yolei, bringing out her Digivice.

"He's got a Dark Spiral as well now," added Davis, getting up and helping Mimi.

"I don't see it anywhere," replied Mimi.

"Just trust me on this," said Davis, as Flamedramon, Digmon, and Halsemon moved in to attack.

"We don't have to use violence to solve everything!" urged Mimi, "We can get him to snap out of it!"

"Not with that Spiral," said Davis, "That spiral turns his logic around."

"But we still don't have to attack him," reiterated Mimi.

"Normally, I'd agree with you," started Davis, but Mimi ignored him and tried to talk sense into Digitamamon.

"You said you wanted true friends," said Mimi to Digitamamon, "We can be those friends, if you want."

"What I want, is to find those dead-beat friends of yours and make them pay for beating me all those years ago!" replied Digitamamon, not wanting to listen to Mimi in his current state, "But I guess I'll have to settle for you!"

Digitamamon attacked Mimi, sending her to the floor.

"MIMI!" shouted Yolei, and the others.

"You alright, Mimi?" asked Yolei.

"I'm fine. Help Digitamamon," said Mimi, "Help him, without hurting him too much."

(AN7)

"Do you really want to go there, little girl?" taunted Digitamamon, "You really think you're going to get any further than that lamebrain did?"

And that, as they say, was the straw that broke the camel's back.

"ENOUGH!" shouted Yolei, startling everyone.

Davis actually took a step back. He always had a teensy fear of Yolei, brought over from the previous timeline, whenever she got angry. And boy did Digitamamon cross the line.

"How dare you do that to Mimi!" said Yolei, "She barely has any mean bones in her body, if that, and you ruthlessly treat her like that. That's just sick. I'm not as nice as Mimi, so you just woke up the lioness inside this cage, buddy!"

"Talk about bad impressions!" countered Digitamamon, "Sure you ACT nice, but when someone gets on your bad side, it's all over. You're never nice to them again!"

"That's not true by a long shot!" replied Yolei, "Sure, I can easily jump to conclusions about boys and other things. But by taking time to get to know them, I can find that TK is a cool guy, Cody's a smart boy for his age, and even Davis being a true friend when it counts!"

'Yep, totally worth it,' thought Davis, a small smile on his face.

(AN8)

"BY BEING SINCERE, I'LL SHALL FIND TRUE FRIENDS! I'LL NEVER TRY AND LET MY INITIAL IMPRESSIONS OF PEOPLE BECOME MY FULL JUDGEMENT EVER AGAIN!" shouted Yolei sincerely to the Digital Heavens, which responded by giving her the Digiegg of Sincerity.

A green glow appeared beneath Yolei and Digitamamon. The Digiegg of Sincerity rose up out of the ground and landed in Yolei's hands, which she accepted without complaint.

"Hey, that's the new Digiegg!" said Cody.

"By being sincere, she released its powers," added Davis, kinda shocked by her renewed outburst.

"Let's do this," said Yolei.

"Right with you," replied Hawkmon, DeDigivolving from Halsemon.

"DIGI-ARMOR ENERGIZE!" shouted Yolei.

"Hawkmon Armor-Digivolve to…" called out Hawkmon, changing form into a Ninja, with giant leaves on his shoulders.

"Shurimon! The Samurai of Sincerity!" shouted Shurimon as he landed, his hands and feet gripping onto three bladed Shuriken.

"Nice," said Yolei, "Time to 'Sincerely' knock some sense into you! Get him Shurimon."

"Double Star!" said Shurimon, launching his extendable arms at Digitamamon.

Digitamamon protected himself with his shell. He responded by sending out his Nightmare Syndrome attack at him.

"Protect Yolei," said Shurimon, jumping high into the air, "I'll get the Dark Spiral!"

Digmon and Flamedramon got in front of the others and caught the attack, preventing it from hitting Yolei by inches.

"I see it," said Shurimon, looking deep within Digitamamon's shell, "KUSANAGI!"

Throwing the Giant Shuriken on his back, he was able to keep Digitamamon's shell open.

"HEY!" shouted Digitamamon, turning around, "You could've poked an eye out!"

Seeing that Kari and TK were returning, Shurimon had Pegasusmon and Nefertimon tie up Digitamamon, keeping him nice and still for the extraction.

"Let's remove that Spiral, shall we?" spoke Shurimon, like he was a Dentist, "Double Star!"

Launching one of his stars, with his hand attached, he was able to destroy the Dark Spiral within Digitamamon, who coughed it up.

"That must have been one bad tasting spiral!" said Davis, causing everyone around him to sweatdrop.

"Davis," said Yolei.

"What?" asked Davis, "Shurimon sounded like a Dentist removing a cavity. I just went with it."

"The only thing in bad taste is your timing with proper jokes," replied Yolei, to which everyone but Davis and Flamedramon laughed.

After Digitamamon woke up, both he and Yolei apologized to each other about being rude.

"Thank you Mimi," said Yolei, "This experience has taught me that getting to know someone is the key to having true friends."

"Well, sure," said Mimi, "It's always worked for me."

"Well, how about getting to know me a bit better," said a voice.

Mimi turned and instantly paled. It was Sukamon and Chuumon. She could never forget her time away from the others when they were battling Devimon, and how these two were practically her first stalkers ever.

"Sukamon, as great as it is to see you and Chuumon again," started Mimi, with a strained smile. She pulled back her arm and let them have it, "NEXT TIME I SEE YOU THAT CLOSE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION, I'M FILING A RESTRAINING ORDER!"

"Wow," said Yolei, impressed, "Now I know what to do with boys who can't take a hint."

* * *

"That's my girl," said Ken, watching Shurimon taking down Digitamamon.

"So, ready for the next step in the project," said Stingmon.

"As I'll ever be," said Ken, "I just hope my files stay locked away until after completion."

Soon, the two of them left, returning to their base.

(AN9)

* * *

Everyone walked Mimi and Michael back to their portal, saying goodbye.

"Hey Yolei," said Michael, "Before I go, I just wanted to ask 'Would you like to go out sometime?'"

Yolei thought about it for a minute, before responding, "I'd love to; however, I'm too busy saving the Digital World right now, and something tells me your just not my type. I'm sorry though."

"It's okay," said Michael, "We'll always be friends though, right?"

"Of course," said Yolei, "It was great seeing you again Mimi."

"It was great seeing everyone again as well."

"Hey Michael!" spoke up Davis, "Something tells me we'll be seeing each other again soon enough."

"You know, I think it's telling me the same thing. Until then," replied Michael.

Michael and Mimi returned through the gate.

"I guess this is where we part as well," said Palmon, "I still need to get that shirt for Tentomon."

Everyone chuckled as Palmon and Betamon left through the forest.

"Let's head home guys," said Davis.

No one had an argument, after that experience, and they headed back through the portal.

"Alright guys," said Izzy, "Good job. Let's get back here tomorrow to destroy some more Control Spires."

Everyone went they're separate ways, wanting to get a good night's rest.

* * *

Shortly after TK got home, he called up his brother.

(AN10)

"What's up TK?" asked Matt.

"You'll never believe who I saw today," said TK.

"Who?"

"Digitamamon."

Matt's eyes widened a bit, remembering what happened.

"What happened?"

"We ate at the diner, and got a little help paying the DigiDollar bill. Yep, he gave up the cash bit."

"I'm guessing there's more."

"Well, with help from Mimi and her friend Michael, we were able to help out a Gorillamon. Then Digitamamon gets himself a Dark Spiral stuck in him. Mimi tries to reason with him…"

"That will never change," replied Matt, chuckling at their friend's 'ever-so-sweet' personality.

"Only for Digitamamon to knock her down. Yolei went ballistic. Of course, Kari and I were watching from afar at this time, but it was no less intimidating, and inspiring. She got the Digiegg of Sincerity and we were able to get destroy the Spiral."

"That was long day, I'll bet."

"Something tells me we're in for some more in the future," replied TK, "Hopefully it won't be too bad."

"I know what you mean," finished Matt, "See you tomorrow, bro."

"Thanks, good luck with your next gig," replied TK, before hanging up.

Matt and TK went to bed, glad that Digitamamon had a good change of heart.

* * *

Davis also got home, tired as well. After fighting both Cyclonemon AND Digitamamon, he was ready for some sleep; Veemon needing it even more so.

Jun watched him head to bed without saying a word.

'Hope he's alright,' thought Jun, 'I guess the Digital World was rougher today than normal.'

She returned to her room, only to see MetalKoromon looking up some different sights than the ones she normally went to. It was some confidential reports about the Digimon attack over three years ago.

(AN11)

"What are you doing MetalKoromon?" asked Jun.

"Jun!" replied MetalKoromon, quickly closing the pages, and erasing the history, "Nothing."

"MetalKoromon," said Jun, in a warning tone.

"I'm trying to find out about Myotismon. Something tells me he isn't gone," replied MetalKoromon, "I feel his presence in the city somewhere, but I just can't locate him."

"Don't worry about him," said Jun, "Davis has a plan. He'll take care of it."

"I don't know," said MetalKoromon, "He's a powerful Ultimate, and that was last time he was here, and he's only getting stronger."

"Well, we can't do anything about it now," said Jun, "Let's get some sleep. We'll talk to Davis about it later."

"Alright," said MetalKoromon, shutting down the computer before joining Jun in her bed.

(AN12)

* * *

(AN13)

Davis couldn't believe how fast time was flying. It had been nearly two months since Ken left for the Digital World. He knew they had to go soon as well. He just hoped they were ready when the time gets here.

When he got to school the next day, he could feel the others starting to feel the affects continuous traveling to and from the Digital World. He was being affected again as well, but not as much since he already went through it once before. After school, they headed to the Computer Lab, to see that Ken wasn't wasting any time getting more Control Spires up, as well as replacing Control Spires that Arukenimon were taking down for her own use.

When they went through the gate this time, they appeared in a rural/ancient Japanese City.

"Wow, this looks a lot like a movie my dad watched last night," said Yolei.

"I don't know why, but I'm getting a feeling to take up a sword and defend the weak as a Samurai," joked Davis.

This time, the others chuckled, but didn't outright laugh, or tell him off. Soon, everyone shuddered as they felt the presence of enemies nearby. This was confirmed when they noticed the Control Spire.

"Alright guys! Show yourself and take your beating like real Digimon!" shouted Davis.

That was enough, as Floramon and Mushroomon flooded the streets, surrounding them.

"Next time Davis," said Yolei, "Don't goad them."

"I'm only going to say this once," replied Davis, putting Yolei on the defensive, expecting a retort, "SCATTER!"

Everyone took that call as a sign to split up and find a way out of there. Hawkmon managed to scare off a few Mushroomon when a Shuriken came into view, forcing him to dodge fast.

"A Shuriken? Here?" asked Hawkmon, before sensing another presence.

He looked up a tree to find Ninjamon taking off his camouflage and jumping down to a roof.

"I see you have some Ninja training," said Ninjamon, "Let's just see you beat me, the #1 Ninja in the Digital World!"

"I'd re-tally that vote if I were you," said Yolei, revealing her presence to both of them, "I'm sorry, but you've been demoted to #2!"

"What birdbrain calls himself #1!" demanded Ninjamon.

"I do happen to be a bird with a brain," countered Hawkmon, "And sad to say, for you, that I'm better than you!"

(AN14)

"We'll just see about that," said Ninjamon, prepping a few more Shuriken.

"Show him what it means to be a TRUE Samurai, Hawkmon!" said Yolei, "DIGI-ARMOR ENERGIZE!"

Shurimon took to the rooftops to battle Ninjamon, unfortunately leaving Yolei alone to be chased by more Floramon and Mushroomon. She joined up with the others, and they raced through the city, trying to find a place to hide when a Gekomon popped his head up out a sewer.

"Guys! Over here!" shouted Gekomon.

"Sewers in an Ancient Japan mockup, now I've seen everything," said TK, as the group gathered around Gekomon.

"Shurimon! Leave round 2 for later! Let's go!" shouted Yolei, getting Shurimon's attention, who left Ninjamon and rejoined Yolei as Hawkmon.

They followed Gekomon to the underground home of ShogunGekomon. After getting settled in, ShogunGekomon thanked them for freeing his servants/friends.

"Thanks for saving _us_ back there," replied Yolei, sincerely, "I'm just glad you're able to help us now that you're free of the Digimon Emperor."

'That reminds me,' thought Davis, 'I need to see Ken again before we get here for the final battle.'

"Well, give us a clear shot, and we'll take down that Spire," said Davis.

"Easier said than done," replied ShogunGekomon, "It's bad enough that the Floramon and Mushroomon are under his control, but Ninjamon the real problem," said a Gekomon.

"I believe we can take him," said Hawkmon.

"I would like to help you," said ShogunGekomon, "But it's time for my nap."

ShogunGekomon then laid down, as if to go to sleep, causing everyone else in the room to either sweatdrop or face-fault.

'Some ultimate he is,' thought Davis, forgetting how powerful he could be when motivated.

"Everyone, let's take five and get a snack. We'll need the energy to take out the Control Spire before we leave," said Davis, to which he got no argument.

Davis was glad; they were starting to trust him more, that or he was making more sense this time around. Whatever the reason, he didn't argue it as he and Veemon went to get something to eat as well.

Not two minutes later, ShogunGekomon was asleep and Ninjamon managed to sneak in undetected.

"This will teach that stupid bird who's #1," said Ninjamon, "Time to serve your new Master, you big lard."

Ninjamon threw the Dark Spiral in his hands, and it attached itself to ShogunGekomon's hair-thing.

(AN15)

ShogunGekomon woke up in a grumpy rage.

"Who called me a big lard!" he demanded, his eyes red and ready to flatten the area.

"I think that's my cue to leave," said Ninjamon, slightly sweating in fear of the Ultimate, before getting out of there.

ShogunGekomon got up and started destroying the building, until he found his way out and started destroying more buildings.

"I think that's our cue," said Davis, as he regrouped with the others.

They headed outside, only to find their way blocked by more Floramon and Mushroomon.

"Ready?" asked Davis.

"Set!" said the Yolei and Kari.

"GO!" followed up TK and Cody.

"Digi-Armor Energize!" shouted everyone but Yolei.

Yolei had been cut short by a Shuriken that had nearly missed her. Hawkmon looked at the Shuriken closely, before reading the note.

'Let us decide who's REALLY #1, birdbrain!' read the note, followed by a map of where he was waiting.

"Yolei…" suggested Hawkmon.

"Alright," said Yolei.

"Go, we have this covered," said Davis, smiling at her.

So, Yolei and Shurimon left to face Ninjamon, Davis turned his attention towards ShogunGekomon, he wasn't going to be easy.

"_I can't believe it's been so long!_" sang ShogunGekomon, "_I'm glad that I can showcase my talents once again! _YEAH!"

At the last note, ShogunGekomon let out a huge blast from his horns, flattening a whole block.

(AN16)

"Guys," said Davis to Kari and TK, "Get him to destroy the tower!"

"On it," they replied, as Pegasusmon and Nefertimon flew around ShogunGekomon to get between him and the Control Spire.

"_Don't think you're getting away,_" continued ShogunGekomon, "_Cause I'll still get you in the end!_ YEAH!"

This time, TK and Kari were ready, and Nefertimon and Pegasusmon flew out of the way in time for the Control Spire to take the hit, being decimated by the sound. All the Dark Rings broke off, including Ninjamon's.

"Hey, that's enough! The Control Spire's gone, you don't have to fight anymore," said Yolei to Shurimon and Ninjamon.

"You think we'll stop just because the Digimon Emperor no longer controls me?" asked Ninjamon, "Besides, I challenged Shurimon fair and square, this is a battle between Ninjas!"

"He's right Yolei," said Shurimon, while he continued fighting, "As an honorable Shinobi, I must adhere to the Right of Challenge! Don't worry through, I'll win."

"How you gonna do that?" asked Ninjamon, catching Shurimon off guard and knocking him down the side of the building, and jumping after him.

Shurimon got Ninjamon into a hold, before speaking.

"I know there's another name for this, but when am I going to have another chance to use this," said Shurimon, before sticking out his springy feet to catch himself, "PRIMARY LOTUS!"

(AN17)

He let go of Ninjamon, who suffered a decent amount of damage before getting up. Shurimon landed to face Ninjamon, but he still had tricks up his sleeves.

"Since you did that, you can't argue this then," countered Ninjamon, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Ninjamon replicated himself and surrounded Shurimon, "Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

"Ninja Wind!" shouted Shurimon, using a copy of the Substitution Jutsu and got above Ninjamon, "KUSANAGI!"

Ninjamon took out his sword in an attempt to break the Giant Shuriken, attempt being the Keyword. His sword broke as Shurimon landed.

"Now, what bird _with_ a brain is #1?" taunted Shurimon.

"You are," admitted Ninjamon, reluctantly.

"Don't feel bad," replied Shurimon.

"Don't worry," vowed Ninjamon, "I'll be back to defeat you and reclaim my title!"

Ninjamon disappeared in a 'POOF' of smoke.

"Hey, Shurimon?" said Yolei, looking up at him from the ground, "Have I ever tell you how cool you look right now?"

"Yolei…" blushed Shurimon, before jumping down, "Let's just rejoin the others."

Shurimon grabbed Yolei and flew off to join the others, who had incapacitated ShogunGekomon.

"About time…" said Davis, smiling at Yolei.

"Sorry, Ninja business," replied Yolei, smiling as well, "You understand."

"Him, more than us," said TK, "Now, all together!"

Everyone attack together and finished off the Dark Spiral.

"That was a nice nap, is it all over now?" asked ShogunGekomon.

"Yep, now this area is safe once more," replied Davis, as he and the others prepared to make their leave.

"Do come back and visit sometime, alright?" suggested a Gekomon.

"We will," said Kari.

"After the Digimon Emperor has been defeated though," added Cody.

"Good luck," said ShogunGekomon, as the Digidestined left back through the portal.

* * *

(AN18)

"They continue to impress," said Wormmon.

"We better keep an eye out for Ninjamon, though," replied Ken, "He might just follow through this time."

"We'll make sure he doesn't get the chance," said Wormmon.

"Thanks Wormmon," finished Ken, as he got back to work.

* * *

When they got back home, they were nearly exhausted from their run through the city.

"See ya tomorrow," said Davis, as he left with Veemon, "I gotta get home."

Everyone made their way back home themselves, ready for another night's sleep.

(Chapter End)

Sorry, not much with Jun right now, but eventually. I hope that goes well, given the chapter title.

Dx: It wasn't too bad. Shurimon and Ninjamon DID do a Naruto Rip-off.

RDF1: Oh well, another thing to disclaim.

Sorry again, don't have enough time for the others as well.

Author Notes HO!

AN1: Davis needed time away, for this, and yet he gets in trouble for leaving the group. Karma works, doesn't it?

AN2: Thought adding that scene was appropriate to get the focus off of Davis, if only for a minute or so.

AN3: Well, Davis was thinking ahead for an occasion such as this, too bad he didn't have more in his account, huh?

AN4: This kinda eliminates the issue of 'give me your money' by Digitamamon, huh?

AN5: Nice to see Digitamamon trying something different for a change, right?

AN6: Felt like Ken needed more scenes this time around, than what was shown. Not to mention, this was predictable considering Digitamamon gets back WITH the Dark Spiral.

AN7: Just like Mimi, particularly from her trip with Joe. She knows that they need to fight Digitamamon, but she doesn't want to hurt him if they could avoid it.

AN8: Davis is talking about his friendship with Yolei being better this time around.

AN9: Set up for a later chapter. I know I do this a lot, but until I get to the part after Ken joins them, it's pretty much setup in these early chapters.

AN10: Like this SHOULDN'T have been shown in the Anime.

AN11: Well, given that he's a Digimon, particularly one that can manipulate computers, MetalKoromon/Andromon could hack into the Gov't without too much trouble and not leave a trace. (IT'S NOTHING DIRTY, PERVERTS!)

AN12: Shutting down the computer helps prevents it from overheating, something that's recommended at least every few days, by me. If someone else suggests to do it more often, listen to him or her.

AN13: Apparently, those 'days' are actually 'weeks', so use that at it's intended, and not just days going by. Makes you wonder what happened off-screen, right?

AN14: Well, he takes the insult and uses it as a self-compliment instead. Pretty nice, huh?

AN15: Don't know exactly what it is, and probably don't want to know, so DON'T leave a comment, alright?

AN16: For some unexplained reason, I kinda liked it/found it funny that he sang horribly before launching his attack. So, I add impromptu lyrics on the spot for him.

AN17: Naruto Rip-offs galore, don't own anything!

AN18: One last scene with Ken and Wormmon, just because they deserve it.

I think that's all. Enjoy please!

Later,

RDF1


	10. As Reliable as ever and Yolei gone Wild!

Alright, I promised, and I deliver. Maybe not as good as Santa Claus, but I do try to deliver. (LOL)

I do apologize about the discrepancies in updating, but I've been at work more than I've been home enough to work on these fics. While this won't be a SUPER update, it will be a normal update; so don't feel cheated out being cutoff before intended. However, since the first part of the chapter can be shortened somewhat, I'm going to give you three episodes this time anyways. So, enjoy!

Dx: When were you going to give us time to contribute?

RDF1: Actually, now. Good timing.

LR: Well, no one can say he's losing his touch.

Dx: Thanks… (Thinks about it) What's that suppose to mean!

Jenny slaps DragonX.

Jenny: That you'll never truly grow up. Most annoying OC.

RDF1: It's okay guys. Just let me get on with the fic. The readers didn't click on this to hear about the next chapter of our 'wonderful chats'.

Okay, this chapter, Cody steps up, followed by Yolei, but in a different way. Let's get to it!

Disclaimer: RDF1 doesn't own anything or anyone related to Digimon. What he owns is the idea, partially, and OCs and anything else previously mentioned.

(Chapter Begin)

(Recap)

_Shurimon grabbed Yolei and flew off to join the others, who had incapacitated ShogunGekomon._

"_About time…" said Davis, smiling at Yolei._

"_Sorry, Ninja business," replied Yolei, smiling as well, "You understand."_

"_Him, more than us," said TK, "Now, all together!"_

_Everyone attack together and finished off the Dark Spiral._

"_That was a nice nap, is it all over now?" asked ShogunGekomon._

"_Yep, now this area is safe once more," replied Davis, as he and the others prepared to make their leave._

"_Do come back and visit sometime, alright?" suggested a Gekomon._

"_We will," said Kari._

"_After the Digimon Emperor has been defeated though," added Cody._

"_Good luck," said ShogunGekomon, as the Digidestined left back through the portal._

* * *

"_They continue to impress," said Wormmon._

"_We better keep an eye out for Ninjamon, though," replied Ken, "He might just follow through this time."_

"_We'll make sure he doesn't get the chance," said Wormmon._

"_Thanks Wormmon," finished Ken, as he got back to work._

* * *

_When they got back home, they were nearly exhausted from their run through the city._

"_See ya tomorrow," said Davis, as he left with Veemon, "I gotta get home."_

_Everyone made their way back home themselves, ready for another night's sleep._

(Recap End)

* * *

Davis sighed; he couldn't believe he let this happen, again. It was just another routine trip for a Digi-Egg, well as routine as he remembered all the trips for getting them. However, without HAVING the Digi-Egg of Reliability ahead of time, they wouldn't be able to battle MegaSeadramon on his turf. Again, if they had the Digi-Egg already, then they wouldn't need to be there to that said Digi-Egg. Time Paradoxes were just like everything else with time tenses, headache inducing.

"Penny for your thoughts, Davis?" asked Kari.

"Everything just fine," said Davis, turning to give Kari a smile, "Good news, not much is different in this part of the world. Bad news, MegaSeadramon hasn't lost his touch. For an Ultimate controlled by a human, he's smarter than the other Ultimates we've encountered."

"How so?" asked TK, walking over to join them.

"Well, he's not actively trying to destroy us. He's saving his energy for when we DO get out of here, if we get out of here. We need to find someway to contact Izzy. But since we're about 50 yards under the surface, we can't send a direct message from here. We need to get to the surface."

"Hey guys!" said Patamon, getting everyone's attention, "How about an escape pod?"

"Really," said Yolei, being the first over there, followed by Davis, Kari, and TK.

"It is an escape pod," said Hawkmon, "But there's only one chair."

"That settles it then," said TK, "Cody's going."

"You're right," agreed Yolei, "Cody's the one."

"Then we all agree," said Kari, turning to Davis, "Right, Davis?"

"I don't think it matters now, Kari," replied Davis, a sincere smile on his face, "We're a team, not a Dictatorship. Majority rules, I don't have agree with you for Cody to go, because he's going to go anyways."

"NO!" shouted Cody, "I'm not going! I'm going to stay here and face my fear!"

"Cody," said Davis, walking up to him.

"Nothing you say will change my mind!" shouted Cody, a bit louder than he intended.

Davis knelt before Cody, before giving him a good slap to the back of the head, getting his attention.

(AN1)

"Listen and listen good, Cody," said Davis, in a dangerously authoritative voice, "There are two ways to face your fear. One is to stand up to it. The other is to find another way to overcome it. We all know you're scared, but staying down here won't make it better. Do you remember what we talked about in the Digital Saloon?"

"Yeah," said Cody, quietly, because he now had a reason to be more scared of Davis at this particular moment.

(Flashback)

"_Forget about it. You made as much contribution to the team as any of us. You got to learn to trust yourself, as much as we trust you. We all look out for each other, but we gotta understand that we need to believe in our own ability to do it for it to work right."_

(Flashback End)

"This is your chance. It's your turn. We believe in you, but it won't make a difference until you believe in yourself. Now, get going and contact Joe. He's the only one who can really help us."

"Got it Davis," said Cody, suddenly realizing what he meant.

Cody got into the pod, and launched when MegaSeadramon wasn't looking. He got to the surface, and the gate just before MegaSeadramon broke through the surface.

'So, they managed to get one out,' thought MegaSeadramon, 'It won't matter. I'll just stop the others, then my Mistress will be unstoppable.'

(AN2)

* * *

When Cody got back at School, he realized that he left his D-Terminal back with the others by accident in the rush of NOT drowning.

'Darn it,' thought Cody, 'And since the others are still there, I can' access the email program. Guess I have to do this the hard way.'

Cody raced home, and called Joe's Cell Phone, only to find that he was still taking a test. He quickly looked up where his School's campus was and headed out, only to find his mom and grandpa exiting the elevator.

"Oh good, Cody," said his mom, Fumiko, "You're home. Do you mind running a few errands for me?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't," said Cody, "I'm kinda busy at the moment."

"And what is so important that you don't have time for family?" asked Fumiko.

"I uh…" hesitated Cody, as Izzy and the others really made him and Yolei promise to not tell their families about the Digital World, "I wish I could tell you, but I can't."

"I don't like it when you keep secrets from me," said Fumiko.

"There's no need to pressure him, Fumiko," said his grandfather, Chikara, "When he's ready, he'll tell us. Until then, it's better to keep a secret than tell a lie. Even a white lie is dangerous to tell, unless someone's life is in danger."

"Thank you, Grandpa," said Cody, "I promise to tell you when I'm ready."

With that, he got in the Elevator and left.

"Are you sure?" asked Fumiko.

"Knowing Cody, it's probably about his friend, Davis. I remember Davis telling me had a condition that started a few years back. He didn't want it to be known by everyone, so he tells those he trusts. Believe me, Fumiko, when you get to be my age, patience allows you to learn many truths when the time is right."

"If you say so," replied Fumiko, not having any reason to doubt her father-in-law. The man was smart; she'll give him that.

(AN3)

* * *

When Cody got to the right building, he asked the teacher at the front desk to see Joe immediately.

"I'm sorry, he's still finishing up his test," replied the Teacher, "I'm afraid you'll have to wait. Now, if it's an emergency, like a family or friend of his is in the Hospital, that's another story."

(AN4)

Cody hesitated, while he would be telling the truth that it was an emergency, he would be telling a lie about the hospital bit. Suddenly, Davis's words popped into his head again, and he then remembered about Davis's condition.

"It's his brother, Jim," said Cody, quickly, "Davis had another attack and he needs Joe's help immediately!"

The Teacher knew that Jim was respected Doctor, despite being only recently certified. If he needed Joe's help, then it must be serious.

"Very well, give a minute to get him," replied the teacher, before leaving to get Joe.

"I hope Davis forgives me for this," said Cody quietly, Davis told him not to blab it out, unless he actually needed it to be told to help him in emergencies, "This is about as close to an emergency as I can get."

The Teacher returned with Joe shortly, and after Joe signed out, he and Cody left for the Elementary School.

"This is just great," said Joe, as he turned his Cell Phone back on, "I'm glad I can retake the test, but Davis better have a good explanation for this."

"He's trapped at the bottom of a oil platform with the others," replied Cody, "I don't think there could be a better reason at this time."

"Right, good thing he mentioned to Izzy that the Digi-Egg of Reliability is underwater. I know just who can help us," said Joe, dialing up Izzy's number, "Izzy? Joe. Davis and the others are trapped in the Digital World. Where? Under the Ocean going after the last Digi-Egg, remember? Are you still able to contact Whamon? Good, cause we'll need his help."

"Whamon?" asked Cody.

"A good friend of ours from early in our journey. He's helped us out a lot."

* * *

(AN5)

"I'm on it, Joe," said Izzy, as he hung up. He returned to his computer and opened up a communication channel he hadn't used in many months, "Whamon, you there?"

"Izzy, it's so good to hear from you again," replied Whamon, "Everything alright?"

"Yes and no," replied Izzy, "You remember TK and Kari? They're trapped at the bottom of an Oil Platform with two new Digidestined, Davis and Yolei. Joe and the third new Digidestined, Cody, will meet you at the surface. We need your help to get them out of there without drowning or getting killed by MegaSeadramon."

"I'm on it," said Whamon, "I should be able to get there in about 20 minutes."

"Thanks Whamon, for everything."

"Don't mention it."

* * *

Meanwhile, back with the others, TK found a pick-ax and started digging for where the Digi-Egg signal was strongest. The others helped him, and found the Digi-Egg. They each tried pulling it, but no luck.

"Well, now we know it belongs to Cody," said TK.

"Now, if only he would believe it as well," replied Davis.

"I can't wait to see what my new form looks like," said Armadillomon, his eyes sparkling with anticipation.

"Don't worry," said Davis, "It'll be just what the 'Doctor' ordered."

Everyone stared at him for a moment.

"What, you don't get it?" asked Davis, before chuckling lamely, "Guess you wouldn't. Digi-Egg of Reliability, the Symbol that Joe personifies, and he's working on becoming a Doctor?"

The other suddenly made the connection and started laughing. Davis laughed too, until he felt shocked enter into his system again, and he started coughing. The others stopped laughing immediately and went over to check on him.

"You okay, Davis?" asked Yolei.

"Just another shock. Nothing too bad," said Davis.

"I thought you were over that," said Kari.

"It has been getting better, but I guess with the limited Oxygen we have in here, its not helping things."

With that statement, everyone became slightly depressed at how long they had actually been down there. With Davis in this condition, he might be the first to go if Cody didn't get back in time.

Just then, Yolei yawned, wanting to go to sleep and wake up back home.

"Don't go to sleep," said Davis, slightly panting as the shocks faded for now, "We can't go to sleep, not until we know we're out of here."

"Wait," said Yolei, all drowsiness out of her, looking out the window, "Is that, Ikkakumon?"

Sure enough, it was, and Ikkakumon battled MegaSeadramon to get his attention off of Whamon making a grand entrance. Davis fell back, forgetting how big Whamon was.

"Whamon's Taxi Service," said Joe, "One way, all aboard."

"Let's go," said Patamon, flying into Whamon's mouth.

"Not without the Digi-Egg," said TK.

Everyone but Davis, TK, Veemon, and Armadillomon got in.

"Glad to see you again, Whamon," said Kari, remembering the last time she saw him, "You've lost weight, haven't you?"

"A few dozen pounds, nothing my next meal won't cure by tonight," replied Whamon.

"Hey, Cody," said TK, "Come on, get the Digi-Egg."

"The Symbol of Reliability," said Joe, "That's convenient."

"It's yours," said Davis, "So get it and let's get out of here."

"I can't," said Cody, "I don't deserve it. I left you guys here alone. I shouldn't have abandoned you."

"Cody!" said Davis, in a voice that reminded Cody of his Grandfather, "You did the right thing. You couldn't save us by yourself even if you were here to get the Digi-Egg. You never gave up on yourself, like we didn't give up on you."

"He's right, Cody," said Joe, as he helped Cody get down to the Digi-Egg, "I had to learn the hard way that to be truly reliable, I had to rely on myself just as much as the others relied on me. Believe me, if it wasn't for this symbol, I don't think I would have become as strong-willed as I am today about helping others. It's because of the Symbol of Reliability that I learned to believe in myself. You never know how strong you can become until you believe in your own power."

"Thanks, you guys," said Cody, feeling tears in his eyes, but he wiped them away. He grabbed the Digi-Egg, and after a few seconds struggle, he lifted it up, "Digi-Armor Energize!"

Armadillomon Armor-Digivolve TO…

Submarimon: Reliable Guardian of the Seas.

"Alright, now let's get out of here," said Joe, as he, TK, Davis, and Veemon got into Whamon.

"Cody," said Submarimon, "If you truly want to get over your fear of being trapped underwater, then take control of your own Submarine Digimon and see what it's really like to be in control of the fear."

"I'm right with you, Submarimon," said Cody, as he got in the hollowed out portion of Submarimon's back, "Let's go help Ikkakumon."

After helping out Ikkakumon, both of them get rid of the Dark Spiral by working together, unfortunately, the red in MegaSeadramon's eyes didn't go away. Instead, he immediately went towards the surface.

* * *

(AN6)

After Whamon got to the surface, everyone got out, to enjoy the fresh air, sea air as it was, and waited for the result of the battle with MegaSeadramon. MegaSeadramon burst out of the water and immediately turned his gaze onto Davis.

'Uh oh,' thought Davis, 'this never happened!'

Davis began running away, taking the group out of the target range. Veemon Armor-Digivolved into Flamedramon and attack with a Fire Rocket, but MegaSeadramon's Lightning Javelin stopped him short and knocked him back into his Veemon form. He then Armor-Digivolved into Raidramon and raced after Davis to help him. Submarimon got to the surface and De-Digivolved into Armadillomon after Cody got out.

"What's going on?" asked Cody, "I thought MegaSeadramon was supposed to be back to normal."

"Uh oh," said Joe, "He's different than the MegaSeadramon that worked for Myotismon."

"Different, how?" asked Kari, worried for Davis.

"Let's Digivolve and take him down," said TK, readying his D-Terminal.

"STOP!" shouted Davis, riding on the back of Raidramon, rejoining the others for the moment, "We can't battle him head on like this, he's too powerful."

"What do we do then?" asked Yolei.

"Veemon and I have to battle him ourselves, without holding back," said Davis, getting serious, and started flaring up his Power of Miracles in a small aura, "Cody, can I borrow the Digi-Egg of Reliability real quick."

"Um, sure," said Cody, handing over his D-Terminal.

"DIGI-ARMOR **ENERGIZE!**" shouted Davis.

Veemon Armor-Digivolve to…

Depthmon: Armored Warrior of the Sea!

Depthmon tackled MegaSeadramon into the ocean, away form the others.

"Marine Knives!" shouted Depthmon, shooting about a dozen knives at MegaSeadramon, who blocked it with his helmet, "Darn it."

"Lightning Javelin!" countered MegaSeadramon.

Depthmon got out of the way, and swam towards MegaSeadramon faster than he could react.

"Power Pulse!" he shouted, launching two energy fists at him, forcing him back, "Now to finish this: Sargasso Drag!"

MegaSeadramon got caught up in the whirlpool and couldn't make a move.

"Bubble Bombs!" called out Depthmon, letting loose a half dozen bubbles that grew with each second, and once caught in the whirlpool, they exploded, destroying MegaSeadramon, or rather the Control Spire MegaSeadramon.

After Depthmon returned to the surface, and De-Digivolved back into Veemon, the others wondered what happened to MegaSeadramon.

"I'll tell you later," replied Davis, "Right now, we need to get back."

"Before that," said Armadillomon, turning to Cody, "How would you like to truly conquer your fear of the ocean?"

"Really?" asked Cody.

"Really," replied Armadillomon, Armor-Digivolving back into Submarimon, and gave Cody a good tour of what the Ocean can be like.

"Seriously, mind explaining to us about why you destroyed MegaSeadramon?" asked TK.

"I'll tell you when we get back to school. I don' know how safe it is to talk here, even in the Digital World," replied Davis.

The others could respect that, as they knew that Davis knew their enemies, and how to beat them.

"Actually," said Joe, "Why don't we wait until we're all together for you to tell us?"

"Really?" said Yolei, "When?"

"At the reunion," said TK, catching onto Joe's idea.

"That's a great idea," said Kari, "That way, everyone can hear it at once, not to mention we're spending most of the day together."

"Why not?" replied Davis, as it gave him time to speak with Ken as well.

After Cody returned, they headed back to the Real World, ready for a good night's sleep.

* * *

Davis felt the rest of the week almost fly by. Friday afternoon, they had returned from yet another successful mission of destroying about a dozen control spires, and freeing about 5-dozen Digimon. Unfortunately, it wouldn't matter much unless they found a way to stop the Digimon Emperor for good. After they left school, to prepare for the Reunion tomorrow, Davis headed back to the Digital World from his Computer after supper, so as to not worry his parents.

* * *

(AN7)

Ken sighed, he had just watched as Depthmon destroyed MegaSeadramon. He didn't realize the MegaSeadramon he encountered this time around was a Control Spire Digimon. Good thing Davis acted fast, otherwise they might have been in trouble. After a few days passed of watching Davis lead the others in destroying more Control Spires, he thought about when Davis was going to visit again. After seeing MegaSeadramon for what he really was, Davis was bound to have some questions. Sure enough, Davis appeared shortly after 9:30 p.m., local time.

"Hey Ken," said Davis, "How've you been?"

"Alright, for the most part," replied Ken, "I'm just wondering how you got passed my firewall. I had this port password protected, you know."

"Well, it's not that hard when I actually know you that well," said Davis, "But you gotta be careful. I mean, 'Imperialdramon' is kinda obvious."

"At least it's not 'Yolei Ichijouji', or something crazy like that."

"Good point."

"Hello Davis," said Stingmon, returning from another day of training.

"Hey Stingmon," said Davis, "You ready to face off against Kimeramon?"

"We'll see," replied Stingmon, "I'm just glad I'm stronger this time."

"Speaking of which," said Ken, "I'm impressed with the way you handled MegaSeadramon. And no, I did NOT know Arukenimon had made a MegaSeadramon at the time. I'm surprised that I was still able to control him."

"I don't know about that," said Davis, "He was smart, for even a Control Spire Digimon. I think he might have been pretending to follow your orders, or at least partially, until the Dark Spiral was removed so he could go all out. This does prove one thing though…"

"Arukenimon is getting smarter," replied Ken, knowing where Davis was going with this, "I just hope we don't need to actually DNA Digivolve to defeat Kimeramon."

"No," said Davis, shaking his head, "I have a feeling it's going to take something else, that's just as powerful, if not more so."

"Are you sure you don't want to go ahead and take the Digi-Egg now?"

"It wouldn't mean as much, nor would it prevent questions from raising later on."

"Have a good night Davis," said Ken, "See ya before the break is over."

"See ya then," replied Davis, as he returned to his room.

* * *

On the morning of the Reunion, Davis got up early and trained with Veemon in his secret spot for about an hour before returning for a shower and breakfast. He met with the others around 10:30, as TK was telling Yolei and Cody about his first adventure, starting with Summer Camp.

"Hey guys," said Davis, as he joined them, "Ready for a good day off?"

"You have no idea," replied TK.

"HEY! We're not late, are we?" shouted out a voice.

Everyone turned to see Tai leading the older kids, even Mimi who traveled through the Digital World the night before to be there for the reunion. After everyone exchanged greetings, the older group gave their accounts of the first part of their adventure, meaning Devimon and his Black Gears. It took the better part of an hour, and they all decided to split up for lunch and meet up later that day, after the rest of Joe's classes were down. Davis, as well as Cody, joined Tai, Kari, and Izzy over at Tai and Kari's house to open up a new port.

"Really?" asked Davis, "I thought you could go to the Internet, and then use Gennai's transfer program from there. It's not the fastest, but it works."

"We need a faster transport method," said Izzy, "Not to mention I haven't had contact from Gennai since the Diaboromon incident."

(AN8)

"Besides, since you're not surprised by this," added Tai, "I assume you already have one on your computer?"

"For emergencies," replied Davis coolly, "I've barely had to use it this past month or so."

"Do you realize how dangerous that is?" asked Kari.

"Jun's helping me," replied Davis, "She knows about Veemon, so she helps out if I need a quick excuse."

"Lucky you," replied Cody.

"We need to meet up with the others," said Izzy, "I believe you still have some explaining to do, Davis."

"Right," replied Davis, knowing he had to let them know now, instead of later. He did promise to tell them as the situation arose, and it did with MegaSeadramon.

* * *

After Joe was let out of class, everyone reconvened at the New Station, where the first final battle with Myotismon took place. Davis remembered this place well, as it was where he changed history forever. On their way over, Davis felt minor shocks trying to build within his system, but with his bond with DemiVeemon and Ken working overtime, he was able to keep them to a minimum. Davis looked around, and saw once or twice Oikawa, who was watching them from afar. Every time he saw him, Oikawa had a small smirk on his face. It was probably nothing, as he knew that Oikawa knew that the twelve of them were the Digidestined, and they were celebrating the anniversary of Myotismon's death.

Soon, a dark cloud appeared overhead, bringing lightning the struck the station, blacking out the power and sending everyone in the building out of it. After they left, Gatomon led the way inside, having heard something with her cat hearing. When they got there, they recognized the room they were in, particularly Kari, Gatomon, and Davis. It was here that Phantomon held Kari captive until Myotismon arrived. It was here that they nearly lost Kari AND Gatomon. It was here where Davis changed history. And Gatomon knew who was calling her, as soon as she heard his voice. The shadow, which had been plaguing the station for the better part of the day finally stopped in front of Gatomon, before revealing himself as Wizardmon.

"Wizardmon," said Gatomon, "It's so good to see you again."

"Same with you, Gatomon," replied Wizardmon, "I see much has changed in four years."

"I never got to thank you," said Davis, surprising everyone, "for before."

"I did not have the strength to heal you, Daisuke," replied Wizardmon, "You have no need to thank me."

"No," countered Davis, "I meant, thank you for helping Kari, and Gatomon."

"He's right," added Sora, "It's thanks to you we were able to reunite Kari and Gatomon together, and defeat Myotismon."

"I see," said Wizardmon, "However, my time is short, so I must speak quickly."

"What is it, Wizardmon?" asked Gatomon.

"An darkness more powerful than anything you've ever seen before is beginning to awaken. I believe you know of it, Davis," said Wizardmon, "When Kindness releases the Golden Radiance, it will be enough to turn the tide, but until all become one, the darkness will not be destroyed."

"Are you saying…" started Davis.

"He knows of your powers, as do I," replied Wizardmon, "The Golden Radiance was enough last time, however he will be stronger, and you need everyone's help to defeat him."

"I won't let you down," said Davis, a determined look on his face.

"Your friend, the one who I will not mention, will be unable to help as much as he'd like," finished Wizardmon, "However, your bond will guide you through. Trust in it, and you will release a power even greater than that of the Golden Radiance."

Davis nodded; knowing whom Wizardmon was referring to. According to Veemon, nearly every powerful Digimon, Sovereigns included, knew of his power, and would know who he is when they see him. He guessed Wizardmon was either informed, or knew as well when he first saw him.

"I wish I could do more," said Wizardmon, "But my time is nearly up."

"Wizardmon," cried Gatomon softly, holding out her hand.

Wizardmon held his hand out to meet hers, but went through it.

"Why weren't you reborn?" asked Davis.

"Because I needed to remain here," said Wizardmon, "I must now return. I hope to see you after I've been reborn."

"Same here," said Tai, "We owe you more than we can say. Good luck."

"Thank you my friends," said Wizardmon, "I hope to see you soon, Gatomon. Until then, please don't cry. I don't like it when you cry."

"Wizardmon," said Gatomon, "You're a true friend. I'll see you again someday."

"Farewell," said Wizardmon, as he drifted out the window into the fog, where he died four years ago.

"He came back," said Mimi, feeling tears well up, "To help us again."

"We'll get them, for sure," said Joe.

"To honor Wizardmon's memory," added Izzy.

'Kimeramon,' thought Davis, 'Was that who I heard over a month ago?

"Okay Davis," said Matt, "Mind telling us who this 'friend' is?"

"Or better yet, why'd you destroy MegaSeadramon the other day?" spoke up TK.

"My 'friend', you'll meet soon enough," replied Davis, "The enemy Wizardmon was talking about was not the same as the one I'm going to tell you about; however, they're going to be just as powerful, if not more so. The MegaSeadramon Depthmon destroyed was a copy. This Digimon can make copies of Digimon using a raw material that's abundant in the Digital World. It's through these Digimon, that she has been trying to kill Veemon and me over the past several weeks. I encountered a Mikemon first, next was the Fangmon that ruined our Saturday Picnic with Mimi. Now, MegaSeadramon, which means she's getting more desperate if she's making Ultimate Digimon. I'll tell you more after we defeat the Digimon Emperor."

Davis left after that, leaving the others to wonder even more about whom Davis's 'friend' was, and whom their true enemy that was creating Digimon was.

"Let's get home," said Tai, "We need to make a plan later. The objective: defeat the Digimon Emperor."

"Right," replied the others, before they left as well.

* * *

When Matt got home, he found his dad trying to fix supper.

"Everything alright, Matt?" asked Mr. Ishida.

"Remember the shadow you were talking about?" asked Matt.

"Yeah, why?"

"It was actually an old friend of ours. It was Wizardmon."

"Wizardmon," said Mr. Ishida, remembering the time he helped him four years ago, "I thought I recognized the shadow. What's up?"

"We, and I mean TK more so than me, have been going to the Digital after school to protect it once again," replied Matt, "Now, it's getting to the point where they need to be there for longer than a day to stop the current evil there. I'm not sure how though."

"Funny," said Mr. Ishida, "I remember getting a call from Davis just this morning about planning a trip over the fall break. He didn't give any details, and said he would talk to the others. I don't suppose this would have anything to do with it?"

"I'm not giving the kid enough credit," said Matt softly, "We'll get back to you on that tomorrow, but if you don't mind chaperoning, that'd be great."

"Sure," said Mr. Ishida, "I could use a few days off, goodness knows I've been working too much lately.

"Yeah. Night Dad."

"Night son."

(AN9)

* * *

The next day, most everyone split into groups of two and three to search different areas in finding the base. The group of Izzy and Cody had the most luck, and nearly all of it bad. They were spotted and needed a quick getaway. Unfortunately, Ken showed up on a Devidramon, chuckling at who showed up (again).

"Well, well," said Ken, "For the bearers of 'Knowledge', you sure were stupid to pick this spot to be in."

"Izzy," said Tentomon, "I need to Digivolve!"

Tentomon Digivolve to…

"Sorry," said Ken, holding out his D-3, and canceling the connection for Tentomon to Digivolve, "You forget, this is the NON-Digivolving section. Please move to the Digivolving section if you want to Digivolve."

Digmon dug a hole right under Izzy and Cody's path, allowing them to escape.

"Phase 1 is complete. Now for phase 2," said Ken, pulling back, allowing Tentomon to Digivolve and get Izzy, Cody, and Armadillomon to the Digiport, "Good to see Kabuterimon again. It's not easy finding real representations of the parts you need to make a good Digimon."

With that, Ken returned to base, ready to enact the next part of his and Davis's plan.

* * *

After everyone got back, they had to plan their next step carefully. The figured out the best way to stop the Control Spires was to destroy the base.

'Not if Ken and I can help it,' thought Davis, 'If we can save it, we can use it to have a safe point of entry, and a mobile training ground to get stronger.'

(AN10)

"Well, with the task ahead," said TK, "We'll need to be there longer than one day."

"You're right," said Kari, "What are we going to do?"

"Camping," said Tai.

"Yep, a Camping Trip is the perfect thing to do at a time like this," added Matt.

"Why?" asked Yolei.

"Because, it covers our being gone," said Davis, "The bad news is we still have a time limit. Fall break is only a few days. We'll need to work fast."

"Davis is right," said Kari, "We can't miss school."

"So, it's settled," said Izzy, before hearing a knock on the door. After a few seconds of rearranging themselves, "Come in."

"Hey Izzy," said his Mom, Mrs. Izumi, "Good to see all of you again. Everything alright?"

"Yep, just planning a camping trip for fall break," replied Izzy, who was holding the Digimon pretending to be stuffed toys, "We were just working out the details."

"That's great," replied Mrs. Izumi, "But, you'll need a chaperone."

"My dad's agreed to do it," said Matt, "He's been working overtime, so he's putting a few days in to relax a bit."

"Are you sure," whispered Tai.

"Yes," replied Matt, "Apparently Davis already called him before the reunion."

"Seriously don't give him enough credit," said Tai.

"Ditto," finished Matt.

"That's wonderful," replied Mrs. Izumi, "Be careful, and make sure to pack the essentials."

"Yes mom/Mrs. Izumi," replied the others.

* * *

So, over the next two days, everyone packed enough food and equipment for about a 5-day trip. The night before the trip, Jun peeked in on her brother.

"Davis, I think I've got a problem," said Jun.

"What is it?" asked Davis, turning around to see what was up.

"It's MetalKoromon," said Jun, "Or rather…"

"Don't tell me," said Davis, "He Digivolved, right?"

"Yep," said Jun, "Now I've got to use 'Kapurimon' as a stuffed animal, which will go over REAL well with mom and dad."

"I've got an idea," said Davis, "Why not join us on the camping trip. While I'm gone, Tai and the others can help you take care of him."

"Alright," said Jun, "Mind watching over him while I get packed?"

"Why not, DemiVeemon could use someone to keep him occupied."

"HEY!" said DemiVeemon, slightly offended, from his spot on the bed.

Davis just chuckled, and DemiVeemon joined him, knowing he was half-joking.

"Thanks," said Jun, leaving Kapurimon to get ready.

"Hey, Andromon," said Davis, "Do you know about me? About who I am?"

"I heard about you over the summer, before the Emperor took over my area. I'm glad you did what you did," replied Kapurimon, "Otherwise, I wouldn't have had a chance to meet my partner."

"How will the others react?" asked Davis.

"Probably shocked at first, then ask questions as to how I lived, followed by how much I know about you."

"Sounds about right."

So, Kapurimon and DemiVeemon talked and played while Davis finished packing. Afterwards Jun returned when she was done, and they went to sleep, ready for the next day.

(AN11)

* * *

Wednesday morning came early for both siblings. They both ate breakfast and headed out to meet everyone at Izzy's place, where Davis and the others would head to the Digital World, while Tai, Matt, and Izzy, along with Jun, would head out with Matt and TK's dad to the campsite. When they got there, they found a hyperactive Yolei who couldn't wait to start on the mission.

"Is it just me, or is Yolei acting Different than normal?" whispered Davis.

"How should I know? You know her better," replied Jun.

"Uh, Davis," said Tai, "What's Jun doing here?"

"She'll explain on the way," replied Davis, "I'm sure you'll be surprised when hear the good news."

"Jun's going with us and there's supposed to be good news?" deadpanned Tai.

"Don't be like that Tai," said Matt, as he entered, "We'll be glad for you to join us, Jun. I'm sure we'll be VERY interested to hear the good news."

'Okay, that's different,' thought Davis, 'But I guess it could make sense, them actually being friends this time around and Jun NOT being an obsessive fangirl. Two plusses I didn't account for, but not arguing all the same.'

Yolei, in the mood she was in, led the group, who wouldn't stop her on ANY reason, and they left for the Digital World through Izzy's Laptop. After that, the boys, and Jun, finished getting Izzy's stuff together and headed downstairs to meet Mr. Ishida, who was waiting on them.

"You're going to be joining us, Jun?" asked Mr. Ishida.

"Yep, Davis said I could go," replied Jun.

"But, he also said you could explain why you are allowed to go," reminded Tai.

After they got going, Jun opened up her bag.

"Well, it begins with him," said Jun, as Kapurimon hopped out of the bag, enjoying the fresh air.

"A Digimon!" exclaimed the boys.

"Yep, Kapurimon to be exact," replied Jun, "Davis brought this Digi-Egg to me a couple of months ago. It hatched a few days later. I've been taking care of him ever since."

"Really," said Izzy, now interested, "Davis never mentioned you being a Digidestined."

"Davis didn't want anyone to know. I'm supposed to be like a secret weapon of sorts."

"Well, we'll be sure to help you as best we can," said Tai, glad that it wasn't just a whim for Davis to suddenly include his sister.

So, Jun explained over the last couple of months how Davis helped her the best he could with MetalKoromon, who was Andromon reborn.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Digital World, Yolei was as pumped as ever.

'I can hardly watch this, and I can only think this might be her first,' thought Davis, as she continued to be hyperactive.

She didn't let up, not for another ten minutes, spouting out some nonsense, and some truth, which Davis confirmed.

"It flew off," said Yolei, "I mean, if he's really that smart, wouldn't he be able to use hover technology to make his base fly."

"That would require a lot of power," replied TK, "And months of research."

"You forget," countered Davis, "This is the Digital World. More possibilities are available. We need to find a suitable place to camp for the night and find out which direction to go in."

"You've got to be kidding me!" exclaimed Yolei, getting down from the Control Spire she climbed up and got in Davis's face, "It's only four o'clock! We've got to continue the search NOW!"

Yolei moved off to set up rope to repel down into the canyon left behind by the base.

"Someone please stop her," said Patamon.

"With that hammer? Good luck," replied Hawkmon.

"She'll be back to normal tomorrow, I think," said Davis, who was still unsure how long this lasted, as it was different for each female.

(AN12)

Yolei started repelling down the side, unfortunately waking up a sleeping Dokugumon. The Arachnid-Type Digimon shot out his Poison Thread attack, forcing Hawkmon to get Yolei out of the way and taking the full brunt of the attack himself.

"HAWKMON!" cried out Yolei, her emotions doing a 180 in a heartbeat.

"Veemon," said Davis, "Take him!"

Veemon Armor-Digivolve to…

Flamedramon!

Flamedramon tackled Dokugumon back, allowing the others to pull up Yolei and Hawkmon. After getting Dokugumon back on the ground, he fell back and gathered his power.

"Poison Thread!" shouted Dokugumon.

"Fire Rocket!" countered Flamedramon, shouting out dozens of Fireballs to counter the Poison Thread, "You're done for! FIRE ROCKET!"

Igniting himself, Flamedramon tackled Dokugumon again, destroying the Dark Spiral.

"Now that's overkill," said Kari.

"Funny enough, I agree," replied Davis, as Flamedramon landed and changed back into Veemon.

"Hey," said Veemon, "When it comes to protecting friends, I don't hold back. Now let's find some shelter under those trees so we can treat Hawkmon's wounds."

No one argued, as he was right. Yolei, who had been overexcited before, was now overly worried about her partner.

'Yep,' thought Davis, as it seemed that Yolei couldn't control her emotions for the time being, 'must be her time of the month, and she doesn't even know it.'

"Yolei, stay here with Kari," said Davis, taking the lead again, "We'll search for a trace of where he went."

"Sure thing," said Yolei, dejected that she failed to help out as much as she wanted to.

After the boys left, Kari turned to Yolei.

"I know you want to help out, but you don't have to go commando crazy on us. We're a team, and we help each other."

"I know that, but something in me snapped last night, and it's like I couldn't stop myself from being super active. I don't know how I got any sleep last night."

Hawkmon woke up shortly after that.

"Are you alright, Yolei?" he asked.

"I should be asking you that," said Yolei, "I don't deserve you as a partner. I totally messed up today."

"Yet, you realize your mistake, right?" countered Hawkmon, and at Yolei's nod, "Then you won't do it again, and be able to improve next time. Now, do you mind getting off my tail feathers?"

Kari and Gatomon just chuckled as Yolei let go of Hawkmon enough for him to get comfortable again. After a couple of hours, the boys returned, having seen the base in the vicinity, but couldn't get close enough to do anything about it. That night they heard something, and found it to be the Emperor's base, who decided to head back over to give them a slightly easier time keeping up with him. Unfortunately, it was only the first night. They had a long way to go before the battle was over.

(Chapter End)

Well, I did say it was about normal length, right?

Dx: Well, you added stuff, and took others out, so it's a balance I guess.

Warriormon: Of course it's a balance. Let's just hope the masses don't start hating this for bringing Jun back.

Dragomon: Yep, there aren't too many fans of Jun out there, huh?

LR: Well, it's his story, if they don't like it, they don't have to read it.

Jenny: One thing's for sure: He's going about it the right way, and not making her an annoying fangirl.

(Group shudders)

RDF1: Yep, fangirls don't exist while I'm writing, or at least in characters I appreciate.

Warriormon: Well, let's go. Hey Dragomon, want to wail on _him_ while he's here?

Dragomon: Why not?

Dx: Not without me you're not!

RDF1: GUYS! Don't spoil anything!

Jenny: Let them have their fun, then punish them next chapter.

RDF1: I'm kinda running out of ideas.

Oh well, next time: The Digidestined are in for the fight of their lives, as Ken, although is trying to help them, can't do much until Kimeramon starts going off on his own.

RDF1: You heard right: I'm doing another three episodes next chapter.

Dx: Which will be sometime next month.

RDF1: I don't have much time to update, since I don't normally have three days off in a ROW!

Dx: Has that ever stopped you before?

RDF1: Depends. But, time to wrap this up.

Author Notes:

AN1: Yes, I had Davis do a Gibbs-slap, which I do NOT own. It's better than slapping him in his face, as the back of the head's a wake up call, the face is shaming the one who got slapped.

AN2: No, that is NOT a typo, as you will find out while reading, unless you waited to read this until the end, in which case you already know why.

AN3: Just something I wanted to add, as they never really got enough screen time in that scene.

AN4: I know he just said family, but if a close friend of yours were in the hospital, wouldn't you want to be there to see him/her and maybe try to find a way to help out?

AN5: Felt this scene needed to be added, as it wasn't shown in the anime.

AN6: Added scene to compliment the earlier scene. Also gives a reason for Veemon to Armor-Digivolve into a new form.

AN7: Another scene to be added, since Ken IS still a big part of this story.

AN8: Kinda makes sense, don't you think? I mean, Gennai isn't even seen until after Christmas, right?

AN9: Again, something to be changed, but added since Matt and TK's dad is the most accepting of the Digimon, which kinda questions how he accepts them so easily?

AN10: Something I thought of literally as I was writing this scene. It totally makes sense when you think about it.

AN11: Something I changed, because of the change in Jun's character I've done. I also wanted Jun there so she could learn more about raising a Digimon from the 'Professionals'.

AN12: If you don't know what I'm talking about yet, then either you're too young, or hadn't learned this yet despite being old enough.

I think that's all.

Jenny: Good think I can't have one of those. Otherwise…

RDF1: Otherwise I'd really have to question a LOT of things about myself.

LOL. Anyways, until next time…

Later,

RDF1


	11. Unleash a New Miracle! Kimeramon's End!

AND NOW: The moment you've all been waiting for…

Chapter 11 of Davis's Time Travel Adventure

Time to see if everything was worth it to reach this point.

Dx: Time to see if your readers are ready for their eyes to see more than they expected?

Jenny: More like, have a more kick-ass battle in this chapter!

LR: Well, he HAS been leading up to this; let's just hope it doesn't fizzle out at the wrong time, you know?

RDF1: The main reason I'm updating this first is mostly because of another author I'm trying to work into my other current story.

Dx: I've seen you do more for less, so it should be no biggie.

Warriormon: Especially if he wants to keep in that author's good graces.

Dragomon: Which is wearing thin even as we speak.

RDF1: Shut up. (If said author is reading this, just be patient and I'll send you the next chapter as soon as I get it done.)

Okay, time to see Davis in TRUE action. Not to mention having a redeemable Jun work with Tai, Matt, and Izzy at the campsite.

Let's get this started!

Shout out: Chaos in the Sky.

He figured out the voice, and only after two reviews. Great job Chaos.

Disclaimer: AGAIN, RDF1 doesn't own anything he hasn't already mentioned before, see previous chapter for details. He DOES own this idea for Kimeramon.

(Chapter Begin)

(Recap)

_Flamedramon tackled Dokugumon back, allowing the others to pull up Yolei and Hawkmon. After getting Dokugumon back on the ground, he fell back and gathered his power._

"_Poison Thread!" shouted Dokugumon._

"_Fire Rocket!" countered Flamedramon, shouting out dozens of Fireballs to counter the Poison Thread, "You're done for! FIRE ROCKET!"_

_Igniting himself, Flamedramon tackled Dokugumon again, destroying the Dark Spiral._

"_Now that's overkill," said Kari._

"_Funny enough, I agree," replied Davis, as Flamedramon landed and changed back into Veemon._

"_Hey," said Veemon, "When it comes to protecting friends, I don't hold back. Now let's find some shelter under those trees so we can treat Hawkmon's wounds."_

_No one argued, as he was right. Yolei, who had been overexcited before, was now overly worried about her partner._

'_Yep,' thought Davis, as it seemed that Yolei couldn't control her emotions for the time being, 'must be her time of the month, and she doesn't even know it.'_

"_Yolei, stay here with Kari," said Davis, taking the lead again, "We'll search for a trace of where he went."_

"_Sure thing," said Yolei, dejected that she failed to help out as much as she wanted to._

_After the boys left, Kari turned to Yolei._

"_I know you want to help out, but you don't have to go commando crazy on us. We're a team, and we help each other."_

"_I know that, but something in me snapped last night, and it's like I couldn't stop myself from being super active. I don't know how I got any sleep last night."_

_Hawkmon woke up shortly after that._

"_Are you alright, Yolei?" he asked._

"_I should be asking you that," said Yolei, "I don't deserve you as a partner. I totally messed up today."_

"_Yet, you realize your mistake, right?" countered Hawkmon, and at Yolei's nod, "Then you won't do it again, and be able to improve next time. Now, do you mind getting off my tail feathers?"_

_Kari and Gatomon just chuckled as Yolei let go of Hawkmon enough for him to get comfortable again. After a couple of hours, the boys returned, having seen the base in the vicinity, but couldn't get close enough to do anything about it. That night they heard something, and found it to be the Emperor's base, who decided to head back over to give them a slightly easier time keeping up with him. Unfortunately, it was only the first night. They had a long way to go before the battle was over._

(Recap End)

As Davis snored away the night, the only ones that weren't sleeping were Veemon and Gatomon. TK and Cody were used to waking up early, Kari was sleeping soundly, because of sharing a room with Tai for several years, and Yolei wasn't that far off, having older brothers and sisters really made it noisy through the night.

"Does Davis always snore like that?" asked Gatomon.

"Every night," said Veemon.

"How do you sleep at night?"

"I don't," said Veemon, "eight-plus years of snoring, and I'm still not used to it. How's that for annoying?"

Gatomon couldn't help but giggle. They then noticed TK flying off on Pegasusmon with Tentomon right with them. They also saw Cody and Armadillomon leave a few minutes earlier towards the nearby river.

"Why am I not surprised?" asked Veemon.

"Because this happened before?" guessed Gatomon.

"I'm going to grab a little breakfast, wanna join?" asked Veemon, as he got up.

"No thanks," replied Gatomon, "I'll wait for Kari."

After Veemon left, Yolei and Kari got up quietly, and got ready for the day. When they got back, Hawkmon was already awake, and ready to go. They headed out to the woods, where Davis OR Veemon wouldn't hear them, and Digivolved Hawkmon and Gatomon into Halsemon and Nefertimon and flew off, but not before Kari left Davis a message on his terminal.

(AN1)

When Davis woke up an hour later, he just knew Yolei was back to normal, or at least her version of normal. Davis just sighed, as he turned to see that everyone had already left camp before he woke up.

"Not again," sighed Davis, "After all the trouble I went through, you'd think they'd at least leave me a message.

He then heard a beep in his terminal.

::Sorry for not telling you: We've gone after the Digimon Emperor's base. See you when we get back.::

'Kari,' thought Davis, before realizing what had happened today, last time, 'I've got to get there!'

Davis quickly got ready and headed for the edge of the landmass they were on. He found the tree relatively quickly and pushed against it with all his might. True to form, the tree fell partway and started moving. Veemon jumped on just before it got too far.

"Next time, warn me," said Veemon.

"I don't plan on doing this a THIRD time, Veemon," said Davis, getting a serious look on his face as he looked in the direction of where his friends were, ALL of his friends.

(AN2)

* * *

Ken watched on the monitor for when the Dark Whirlpool appeared. Wormmon was starting to get worried that Kimeramon may be even worse than last time.

"Well, considering how powerful I'm making him," sighed Ken, "I wouldn't put it passed him. However, Davis can handle it. He did last time."

"I trust you Ken," said Wormmon, "I have for over eight years. Please don't let it go to waste just because you want to test Davis one more time."

'Wormmon,' thought Ken, as he left the room, 'If anything, I will help Davis personally as soon as he gives the word. The others haven't learned yet, but trusting in Davis is the best thing they can do right now.'

* * *

Meanwhile, TK, Pegasusmon, and Tentomon were trying to find a way to help Cody, who had already entered the base through the back door. TK, who like Kari, was more sensitive to the powers of Darkness than the others, felt an extremely Dark Power emanating from the Whirlpool. He didn't like it, and worse yet, he was going to like it even less when found out who was responsible for the Whirlpool.

* * *

Cody had managed to get to the 'dungeon' room, which was most aptly named 'non-slave' room. He found several Digimon that didn't have any Dark Rings on them, something Ken decided against, and give reason for them to get onboard his base to learn their way around it.

"This must be where he keeps his slaves when they're not out terrorizing others," said Cody, walking up to a jail cell with a Floramon and a Mushroomon in it, "I guess you guys didn't have a good lawyer."

"What lawyer?" countered Floramon.

(AN3)

"Don't worry, we'll get you out," said Cody.

"This is no ordinary Drill," said Armadillomon, Armor-Digivolving into Digmon, "But it's still one, literally speaking."

They noticed a monitor above the cell that showed them getting to the Dark Whirlpool. Being so close, even Cody felt the waves of Darkness trying to wash over him and Digmon.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the real world, Tai, Matt, and Izzy had taken turns telling Jun how they helped raised their Digimon, or in Tai's case, what shouldn't be done.

(AN4)

Jun listened with great interest, as she didn't want to do anything wrong, despite her partner already knowing how to take care of himself. They hadn't yet asked who the Kapurimon really was, and Jun didn't plan on telling them any time soon. Every once in awhile, Izzy would get an update from the others, and they took turns helping Mr. Ishida out with a few things around the campsite. All in all, the only thing keeping them from truly having a good time was the others being in the Digital World trying to stop the Digimon Emperor, despite not REALLY needing to this time around.

* * *

Davis breathed deeply, as he tried to relax while the island was moving in the right direction. He wanted at least a few minutes of peace and quiet before he had to get to work.

"Hey Davis," said Veemon, "I think we're getting close. I'm starting to feel Devimon's evil presence already."

"Let's just hope TK keeps a cool head about himself," replied Davis, taking one last deep breathe, letting himself getting fully relaxed, before getting focused on the task at hand: helping the others when they need it the most.

After a few seconds, he added, "I also need to talk with them about this, AGAIN, when we get finished here."

"Still bitter?" asked Veemon.

"A little," replied Davis, frowning a bit.

* * *

The base had entered the Dark Whirlpool, allowing TK, Pegasusmon, and Tentomon to get in through the back door as well. It didn't take them long to find Cody and Digmon freeing the prisoners.

"Everything alright, Cody?" asked TK.

"Just fine," replied Cody, "Ken neglected to put a 'non-escape' clause in their contract, and I'm exploiting it."

"I can help with that," said Tentomon, flying over to help Digimon break off the cage bars.

(AN5)

TK felt more Darkness wash over him, and he looked up at the monitor just as Ken had found _Devimon_ of all Digimon in the Dark Whirlpool.

'Not again,' thought TK, trying to keep his rational mind in control from his fear and hatred of Devimon taking over, 'I won't let this happen again!'

TK took off his hat in anger and left his bag behind as he rushed off in a hurry to find Ken.

"TK?" asked Cody.

"I have unfinished business to take care of," said TK, "I'll catch up later."

"Should we go with him?" asked Cody to Tentomon.

"Knowing TK," said Tentomon, "He should be fine. Then again, knowing TK, Patamon will be right there with him to make SURE he's fine. So, either way, we need to trust he knows what he's doing."

(AN6)

* * *

Ken stopped before Devimon, and smirked at him. Devimon smirked back.

"Do you really think you can control the Darkness, Ken Ichijouji?" asked Devimon.

"It's not a matter of control, so much as understanding," replied Ken, as he took out his device to absorb Devimon.

"You should never stop fearing the Darkness," said Devimon as he disappeared.

'Oh, I won't,' thought Ken, 'Darkness has always been a part of me, more so when I got infected with the Dark Spore. I have learned to accept it, and in time, come to terms with what it truly meant. So, Devimon, I will never let the Darkness take me, but I won't downright outcast it either.'

Ken returned to base, to find that Cody was freeing Prisoners in his 'non-slave' room.

"He really should have sent a message ahead of time," said Ken, "I would have saved him the trouble."

"Then there would be no reason for them to be here, Ken," replied Wormmon.

"It'll be alright," said Ken, as he added Devimon's arms to Kimeramon, "If what Davis emailed is enough, we need to keep this base from being outright destroyed."

"Well, considering the damage last time, it would take up to two entire days to get it fixed up, and that's without breaks. You still have school to get back to after the break."

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there," finished Ken, as he walked out to meet TK.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kari, Yolei, Halsemon, and Nefertimon were catching up with the base, mainly due to the fact that Ken turned around to meet them head on.

(AN7)

A few minutes later, a Digimon rose from the base and flew at them, fast and hard.

"Who is that?" asked Yolei.

A voice answered them.

(Digimon Analyzer)

Digimon: Kimeramon

Attribute: Virus

Level: Ultimate

Information: Mix and matched from different parts of other Champion and Ultimate level Digimon, this combination is one to be feared. If his size wasn't enough, his speed only adds to the problem. However, his Heat Viper is deadly to anyone it hits.

(AN8)

They tried attacking Kimeramon, but his Kabuterimon head, and quick reflexes, allowed him to block or dodge their attacks. Kari and Yolei quickly realized the battle was NOT in their favor, nor would it be any time soon. So, the best Halsemon and Nefertimon could do was dodge his attacks and try to find a weak point.

* * *

While Kari and Yolei were doing their best to stay alive, Davis had finally caught up with the base, allowing Cody to get the captive Digimon onto the Island without much hassle. Davis turned to look at Kimeramon, and realization hit him. Kimeramon **was** the voice in his head. He got the feeling that Wizardmon was right; it'll take more than just Magnamon to end this, even AT full strength.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ken finally found TK, and remembered how different he was with OUT his hat on.

"I don't seem to remember sending you an invitation," said Ken, 'At least, not THIS early.'

"I crashed, so sue me," replied TK, turning his angry look from before into a smirking one, "Besides, isn't it time to give up this façade?"

Ken raised one eyebrow in surprise and confusion, before lightly glaring at him. It would be one thing if Davis told them about him, but Davis wouldn't do that without telling him first. He then realized TK meant being the Digimon Emperor.

"As long as the balance of Power hasn't shifted," replied Ken, confusing TK for a second, "There's no need to give up anything, just yet."

TK raised his eyebrows up in confusion, and a little suspicion. Wizardmon DID say Davis had a friend that would help in the coming battle, and when he would see Kimeramon, he would know that Kimeramon was what Wizardmon was referring to about the Darkness being stronger than before. What didn't make sense, at least to TK, was why Davis would be a friend with someone like Ken.

"Shall we talk, or shall we fight?" asked Ken, getting impatient.

"Now would be a good time to talk things out," said TK, before closing his eyes and smiling insincerely, "But then again, it wouldn't be as much fun, would it?"

TK charged forward to punch Ken, but Ken held up his hand and caught it.

'Definitely not taking the same hit twice,' thought Ken, as he flipped TK over.

TK landed, and swept out his leg to try and trip Ken up, but Ken somersaulted back to avoid it.

"I'm didn't learn Martial Arts for nothing, TK," said Ken, finally saying his name to his face for once, in this timeline, "You can't win that easily."

"Well, excuse me for trying!" said TK, using his brawling skills he learned from Matt, and Tai.

Wormmon had walked/crawled out to find out what was taking Ken so long, when he found Ken and TK fighting it out. Patamon landed in front of him.

"Wanna fight?" asked Patamon.

"Two things about that. One: You'd lose since I can Digivolve and you can't," said Wormmon, "Second: We can settle this in a staring contest."

(AN9)

Soon, a Heat Viper ripped through the walls above them, startling them out of their fight.

"Who is that?" asked TK.

"Meet Kimeramon," said Ken, "He's my greatest creation. It'll take more than just 'Armor-Digivolving' to defeat him."

TK used that little monologue as an opening to get in under Ken's guard with an uppercut.

"TK, let's go!" said Patamon, turning from Wormmon.

"Officially, I won," said Wormmon.

"We'll be having a rematch," replied Patamon, somewhat bitterly.

(AN10)

"Digi-Armor Energize," said TK, allowing Patamon to Armor Digivolve to Pegasusmon, as he got on, he turned back to Ken, "Remind where we were the next time we get into it."

After TK left, Ken took a few seconds to catch his breath, he didn't know why, last time, TK had such an easy time pummeling him. He smiled, as he knew that he proved to TK that he wasn't going down easily.

"Kimeramon, fall back," said Ken, getting Kimeramon's attention, "We'll get them next time."

* * *

Davis sighed in frustration as TK got off of Pegasusmon and they got to the next mainland. After sending the Digimon on their way, he stopped as they got off the island, forcing them to stop after a few feet. They turned to see a slight glare on Davis's face as he started walking again. The others just followed silently, knowing that they messed up, or so they thought. When they found a good spot to rest for now, Davis turned to them, after dropping his bag rather roughly to the ground. The others flinched, knowing that they were going to get it now.

"I'll tell you now," started off Davis calmly, unnerving them even further, "that what happened today was reckless and stupid."

(AN11)

The others looked down, feeling a little foolish, but let Davis continue all the same.

"That being said," said Davis, giving them a smile, "You all did a good job today."

"But all we did was free some prisoners," said Cody.

"Which is part of what we're about," replied Davis, "as Digidestined, we help others, even if it's just a small group."

"But you're still mad at us, right?" spoke up TK, who had been silent since his little 'fight' with Ken.

"We are a team," said Davis, "And Tai chose me as the Leader of this Team. You said you trusted Tai, TK, and that should still hold. As Leader, I'm responsible for each and every one of you. I need to know where you're going, other than restroom breaks, of course."

This put them at ease, knowing that Davis wouldn't question their every movement, even after this.

"Also, we ARE a team. A team doesn't just split off with no word to the others," continued Davis, "If you're leaving the group for whatever reason, you need to let someone else on the team know, and not just who you're going with. If I didn't get there when I did, who knows what would have happened. If you guys die, it's goodbye Digital World AND Real World. Again, that being said, you guys did what you though was best, and in the end, it's what allowed us to get out of that battle as we did. From now on, we stay together. We can't win if we're split apart and divided."

"Okay," said Yolei, knowing Davis wouldn't shut up until he made his point, "We were stupid. We should have told you. We'll know better next time."

"Kari, you sent me an email," said Davis, finishing up, "Thank you for that; however, next time, just wake me up guys. I'm more understanding than you think. Now, we need to think of our next move as we go after the base again. This time, we know what we're up again, and we need to have a plan ready. Get some rest, we're leaving in three hours."

With that, they got some space from each other, allowing some peace in getting, hopefully, a few hours sleep. After that, Davis would have to tell him his plan, at least the first bit of it.

* * *

After they got a few hours sleep, the Digimon Armor-Digivolved and headed out after Ken's Base. Davis was the first to speak.

"Alright," said Davis, "First thing on the list: Find a way to stop the base from moving. Second: Get in without getting the attention of Kimeramon. After that, I'll need to get back to you."

"Well, I can already see a problem with that plan," said Yolei.

"Same here," added TK, "How are we going to stop something THAT big."

'With a little help from some friends,' thought Davis, as they looked around for something to help.

Cody then noticed what looked like a pipeline, resembling something similar to the Alaskan Pipeline.

"Think that could help?" asked Cody.

Davis looked over and saw the pipeline, then to Ken's base, which was heading directly towards it.

"Run it by Izzy, he can get in contact with their partners," replied Davis, as he started to move towards the right position, "After that, we'll just have to be careful."

* * *

Back at the camp, Izzy got Cody's email, and was able to quickly figure out a way for Ken to forcibly stop his base.

"Hey, Matt, Tai," said Jun, over from the campfire, "I'm gonna head out for a walk with Kapurimon. I'll be back after a while."

"Don't stay out too long," said Matt, concerned for what Davis might do if Jun got hurt, or worse, "And stay within earshot of the camp. That way we can get there quickly if you need us."

"Sure thing," said Jun, smiling sweetly, greatly touched by Matt's kindness, despite the drawbacks of the reason(s) behind it.

After Jun walked off, Tai turned to Izzy.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm thinking Davis has a plan going, bringing in Jun like this," started Tai.

"I know what you mean," said Izzy, "I've done some research on Kapurimon and found something interesting."

Izzy pulled up a Digivolution line that went from MetalKoromon all the way up to… Andromon.

"No way!" said Tai, "Andromon!"

"But, wasn't he killed by Stingmon?" asked Matt.

"He was," replied Tai, "Davis probably found a way to store his data, allowing him to reform as a Digiegg. He then gave it to Jun, and by amazing odds, she got a Digivice and a Partner Digimon all in one go."

"That's what I thought too, at first," said Izzy, who drew that conclusion the first time he met Kapurimon and researched his Digivolution line, "But then I remembered Wizardmon's words."

(Flashback)

"_Your friend, the one who I will not mention, will be unable to help as much as he'd like," finished Wizardmon, "However, your bond will guide you through. Trust in it, and you will release a power even greater than that of the Golden Radiance."_

(Flashback End)

"That got me thinking on how Davis met Ken," said Izzy, "You guys told me he said he didn't feel any shocks after stopping Ken twice; something that normally would have put him out for a week, given his past experiences. I don't know what to make of it, but I think Davis and Ken are working together."

"You can' be serious," said Matt, keeping one ear out for Jun's return, "That would mean Davis has been working against us, not with us."

"I know it sounds bad, but remember what Davis said," continued Izzy.

(Flashback)

"_I know you want the truth," said Davis, turning to them, "And the truth is: I'm from the future, and so is Veemon."_

(Flashback End)

"That's what tipped me off that Davis was never working against us, even if he's friends with Ken," said Izzy, "We'll have to ask Davis and Ken this after everyone gets back, but I think Ken knows Davis from the fact that he might be from the future as well."

"But, if he's our friend," asked Tai, "Then why's he going through all this? Unless…"

"The enemy Davis is going to tell us about after the break," spoke up Matt.

All three of them needed to tell the others about this, but until they got all the facts, particularly from Davis and Ken, then they can't be too sure about their findings.

(AN12)

* * *

'Oh crap,' thought Davis, staring at Kimeramon directly, 'Why does this always happen to us?'

'Maybe because we're the ones that caused it?' countered Raidramon, though their bond.

"Daisuke Motomiya," said Kimeramon, in a deep baritone voice that confirmed Davis's suspicions without a doubt now, "What an honor! I will not fall to the same trick twice, and you are powerless to stop me this time."

"We'll see about that!" said Davis, as he and the others got out of the way, allowing the Digimon to go at him full force, even with Bakemon in the way.

Kimeramon waited patiently for a few minutes to get rid of the riffraff known as Bakemon before unleashing his power, knocking all five Digimon back. The Digimon tried counter attacking, but Kimeramon's power as an ultimate allowed him to survive without a scratch.

"That didn't work," said Davis, trying to think of a way to get around Kimeramon to get to the Engine Room.

A few more rounds of Heat Vipers left the Digmon and Halsemon as Upamon and Poromon. Gatomon and Patamon weren't doing to well either, from the amount of damage they sustained. Veemon, though battered and bruised, stood up, thanks to Davis lending him power, and stood defiant, waiting for the next attack. Kimeramon merely smirked as he stopped his attack, merely waiting for Davis's impatience to get the better of him and charge right passed him, where he could end the meddlesome pest once and for all. He knew that Davis had to power to destroy him as he is now, and if he could wait long enough, his new power will awaken, and NO ONE could stop him.

Davis and the others got to their Digimon and retreated back behind the crates, not noticing Kimeramon's smirk widening as he knew that Davis would try for the Digiegg soon now.

"Let's fall back," suggested TK.

"You can't be serious," said Davis.

"I've been in this type of situation before," countered TK, "And the best we can do now is to fall back and think of another plan. Davis, I'm not going to risk anyone's lives by continuing now."

"Last time we weren't all together when we faced Kimeramon," protested Davis.

"And we were this time," agreed Kari, with TK, "Even with you here, it isn't enough. We just don't have the strength to fight Kimeramon."

The Power of Miracles reacted within Davis, warning him of the Danger of waiting too long.

"Not now, but if we leave, we'll never be able to stop him," said Davis, standing up, "You guys stay here. I'm going after the Engine Room. Even if Kimeramon comes after me, you guys will be able to get out of here, or move to another level to stay safe. I'm not backing down now. We WON'T get another chance at this. I need all of you to believe in me. I can't do this otherwise."

Everyone looked down, thinking about Davis's words. True, they may never get another shot at this, but to continue would be suicide, and where would that leave the Digital World. But Davis said it himself, he needed them to believe in him, something he's done for them for the last four years, actually even longer.

"I trust you," said Yolei, looking at Davis, "You've been there for us when we needed you, and you've let us deal with things our way we needed to do so. After everything we've been though, to doubt you now, would be even more suicide than facing Kimeramon."

"She's right," added Cody, "Even if you've been through this before, some things may have changed, but others are still the same. This is no different."

"Like I said before," continued TK, "'you know the situation and resolve it with ease.' Even now, you're thinking of the next step, the next battle, with our next enemy. Only by stepping forward now can we find the path to victory."

Davis turned to Kari, who looked back at him long and hard. Both of them remembered what happened in the Dark Ocean, and how that was the only bad point in their friendship, something Kari promised herself to work on.

"Davis, you done things beyond what anyone could ask you to do, and now you're going up against impossible odds once more," said Kari, a smile appearing on her face, "that being said, if anyone CAN do this, it's you. As much as I don't like it sometimes, I have to trust in you to help us all. Davis, you better not die, otherwise I'll kill you myself."

Her smile turned into a smirk, one that Davis never saw on her, but knew the point all the same: be reckless to a fault, but cautious enough to not fail. Davis felt the Power of Miracles grow stronger within him. Releasing a small portion of it into Veemon, the both of them walked out to face Kimeramon. Kimeramon's smirk disappeared as he leveled a glare on Davis.

'One,' started Davis.

'Two,' continued Veemon, getting ready.

'THREE!' they both called out together.

Davis made a charge for the chain behind Kimeramon while Veemon Armor-Digivolved to Flamedramon and unleashed a powerful Fire Rocket, causing Kimeramon to use Heat Viper to just keep Flamedramon back. This distraction gave Davis enough time to get to the chain and ride it down to the walkway that led to the engine room. When he got low enough, he jumped off and nearly missed the edge. A minor shock ran through his system, causing him to lose his grip for a second. A claw reached out and grabbed him before he could fall down the shaft.

"Stingmon?" asked Davis.

"Ready to get to work," replied Stingmon, setting Davis down on the walkway.

Flamedramon crashed a few feet away and De-Digivolved back into DemiVeemon. Kimeramon turned to face them, allowing the others to get moving out of the room, and away from Kimeramon. Stingmon led the way to the Engine Room.

"Davis, Ken is still waiting for your signal to disable all the Control Spires. He's also waiting for you to destroy Kimeramon so he can get started on the repairs here," said Stingmon, as they entered the Engine Room.

"Well, let's see what we can do about Kimeramon first," said Davis, as he walked closer to the Digiegg.

The Digiegg glowed in different colors as the symbols of Courage, Friendship, Love, Sincerity, Knowledge, Reliability, Hope, and Light flashed on the Digiegg. It finally showed Kindness and the Darkness that covered it faded away, revealing the Digiegg of Miracles in its true 'golden' form.

"The Golden Radiance," said Davis, as the Digiegg rested in his hands.

The Engine Room exploded around them, leaving them in an empty space. Davis smirked, realizing what the Power of Miracles was trying to tell him: the combination of ALL the virtues awakens the Miracle within. DemiVeemon Digivolved into Veemon with full strength, despite having none not a minute before. Davis knew what to do now, focusing on more power from the Power of Miracles he focused into the Digiegg and from there, into Veemon.

"Take it to the next level," said Davis, challenging Kimeramon, "**GOLDEN ARMOR **_**ENERGIZE!**_"

Davis held the Digiegg above his head as he unlocked it, allowing Veemon to Golden Armor-Digivolve to…

"MAGNAMON!" shouted Magnamon, feeling pumped to be back in this form, "The Balance of Power has shifted.

"Now THAT'S what I'm talking about," said Davis, as he and Stingmon ran off to meet with the others, including Ken.

"I am Magnamon," spoke up Magnamon, for the others benefit, "I am a Golden Armor Digimon that attacks with my Magna Blast, and I look _so_ good doing it too."

"Go get him," said Davis, as he and Stingmon left the room, Stingmon leading the way.

As Magnamon was battling it out with Kimeramon, Stingmon led Davis up the stairs and rejoined the others without too much hassle.

"Davis, look out, it's Stingmon!" shouted TK, concerned for his friend.

Davis and Stingmon stopped for a moment, confused, before looking at each other and started laughing. This thoroughly confused the others.

"As I'm sure Izzy might be figuring it out by now," said Davis, "I haven't been working alone on this. Meet Stingmon, Ken's partner Digimon."

"Davis, it's about time," said Ken, walking down the stairs, "I've been waiting for you."

"Sorry Ken, had a few things to take care of," replied Davis, walking past his confused friends with Stingmon, giving Ken a high-five, "I think it's time we let them in on our little secret."

"You've been working with Ken this entire time!" gasped Kari, feeling betrayed, like the others.

Davis and Ken shared a look, almost of pity, but also of mirth.

"You could say that," said Davis.

"Why would you do that!" exclaimed Yolei.

"I thought we were friends," added Cody.

"I thought I told you to trust me, guys," replied Davis, "Meet Ken, my best friend for about eight years now. Ken and I have been working together for about two-three months now."

"What about all he's done!" demanded TK.

"That?" said Ken, before smiling, "That was just a show for our enemy. You've got to understand something: there are forces in this world that you have no idea about. These guys are powerful, and if I was on your side all this time, then we wouldn't be as powerful as we are now."

"Look, we'll explain everything later," interrupted Davis, "Right now, we need to defeat Kimeramon."

"Can you guys Armor-Digivolve yet?" asked Ken.

"Yeah," said Patamon, "We've been able to since Magnamon restored our strength."

"Then let's get out of here," said Davis, as Stingmon picked both Ken and Davis up.

Everyone decided to wait, because Kimeramon was their main concern right now. Everyone Armor-Digivolved and followed Digmon out into the open. Everyone landed and watched as Magnamon drew Kimeramon out into a more open area.

"Heat Viper!" shouted Kimeramon.

"Magna Blast!" countered Magnamon, canceling out the Heat Viper.

Suddenly, Kimeramon pulled back, and started laughing like he won the lottery.

"The time is here!" said Kimeramon, spooking Magnamon, Stingmon, Davis, and Ken, "I must thank you, Ken Ichijouji; without your help, I would never have found the data I needed to grow stronger."

Everyone turned towards Ken, who looked about as angry as a cat being plunged into the ocean a thousand times.

"I hid those files!" shouted Ken.

"You did, but you're firewall wasn't enough to stop me," replied Kimeramon, "And now… Kimeramon Digivolve to…

Magnamon floated back in true fear, something he never felt before, even against MaloMyotismon. Kimeramon began changing, but not into Millenniummon, as Ken remembered, but something else, that was easily as powerful as the Dark Masters combined. Kimeramon's different parts were changing before their eyes:

His Devimon hands changed into MarineDevimon hands.

His Kabuterimon head changed into a MegaKabuterimon head, and his wings changed from Angemon and Airdramon to MagnaAngemon and Megadramon.

Finally, his Greymon body changed into that of WarGreymon. His legs changed from Garurumon to MetalGarurumon and his Kuwagamon hand into an Okuwamon hand. Also, his MetalGreymon hair changed into WarGreymon hair.

"**MetalKimeramon!**" shouted MetalKimeramon.

Again, the voice from before spoke up, informing them of this new monstrosity.

(Digimon Analyzer)

Name: MetalKimeramon

Attribute: Virus

Level: Mega

Information: As Kimeramon was made from parts of Champion and Ultimate level Digimon; Ultimate and Mega Level Digimon parts form MetalKimeramon. With enhanced strength and speed, he is nearly impossible to outrun or catch. And with enhanced defense and stamina, this fighting machine can battle for hours without tiring by even the smallest of amounts. His Omega Heat Viper can burn even through pure Chrome Digizoid.

(AN13)

"Crap," said Magnamon, as MetalKimeramon got right in his face before he could make a move.

"**OMEGA HEAT VIPER!**" shouted MetalKimeramon, sending Magnamon to the ground, back in his Veemon form.

The Digiegg of Miracles reformed and landed next to Veemon. Davis was first to get there and help Veemon up as he grabbed the Digiegg with the other.

"Ouch," gasped Veemon, "That one actually hurt."

"Come on Veemon, we can't stop now," said Davis, getting Veemon back to his feet, "We have to stop MetalKimeramon.

"But I can't do it myself," said Veemon, panting hard, that Omega Heat Viper really took it out of him, "He's too powerful now, even at my full strength."

Davis was torn, while things had turned out differently, it was more than even he thought possible. Sure, he raised the bar, but Kimeramon raised it even higher now. His Power of Miracles would mean nothing now if he couldn't defeat this guy.

"Davis!" shouted his friends, Ken taking off his Emperor attire as he got there, reverting him back to his original clothes that he wore in the real world.

"Davis," said Ken, "I'm sorry about this. I tried preventing Kimeramon from accessing the data I had on our future Digimon encounters, but it didn't work out like that."

"No," countered Davis, standing up himself, looking at MetalKimeramon, who knew they couldn't defeat him at that moment, "It's my fault. I did this, because I didn't trust the others enough with the truth about what was to happen. I should have told you guys this, so we ALL could prepare. Get out of here guys. I'm going to make sure MetalKimeramon is deleted beyond being reborn, or die trying!"

(AN14)

Kari took his monologue as a distraction to slap him back to reality.

"Davis," said Kari, tears in her eyes, "You couldn't have known this would happen. Like you said, you were doing things on your own, you can't be expected to handle everything! You said it yourself: We're a team. Only by standing together can we be at our strongest."

"Kari's right," said TK, "You're not alone. You said you wanted to be there for us, now let us be there for you!"

"Davis," added Yolei, "you have no idea how sincere I am when I say this: We're not leaving you to fight alone!"

"You may be our leader," said Cody, "But only as a team do we have a chance at defeating MetalKimeramon."

"They're right Davis," said Ken, "I tried working on my own, and look where it got me. We need to pool all of our strengths together."

Stingmon reverted back to Wormmon, giving his extra energy to Veemon to get him back on his feet. Davis also felt the Power of Miracles grow even stronger within him.

'My friends, they are the key to my Power of Miracles. When they believe in me, the Power of Miracles grows stronger than ever before,' realized Davis, 'If we ALL work together, we can win. Magnamon can't do this alone, so let's expand the power!'

"If we're going to do this, we need to be in sync with each other," said Davis holding out the Digiegg of Miracles in front of TK, Kari, Cody, and Yolei, "You're right, it's going to take all of us to do this, and ALL of us are going to create a new Miracle."

TK realized was Davis was saying, and placed his hand on the Digiegg, the others following his lead as they figured out what Davis meant.

"Okay guys, together," said Davis.

"_**GOLDEN ARMOR **__**ENERGIZE!**_" shouted all five of them together.

Veemon, Gatomon, Patamon, Armadillomon, and Hawkmon were enveloped in a golden glow as they rose up to the sky.

"Veemon Golden Armor Digivolve to… Magnamon!"

"Hawkmon Golden Armor Digivolve to… Peacockmon!"

"Armadillomon Golden Armor Digivolve to… Elephantmon!"

"Patamon Golden Armor Digivolve to… Rhinomon!"

"Gatomon Golden Armor Digivolve to… Maildramon!"

Davis was impressed, to say the least. He knew that every one of their Digimon could Golden Armor Digivolve, but to see all of them at the same time was something else.

"Amazing," said TK.

"Incredible," followed up Yolei.

"To quote Izzy: Prodigious," added Cody.

"Unreal," said Kari.

"Very real," said Ken.

"MetalKimeramon is going down!" said Davis, "TAKE HIM GUYS!"

"With pleasure," replied the Golden Armor Digimon.

Magnamon started off with a Magna Blast, getting MetalKimeramon's attention.

"**Omega Heat Viper!**" countered MetalKimeramon, creating a big explosion, allowing the others to get into position.

"Turbine Wave!" shouted Elephantmon, forcing MetalKimeramon one-way, into Peacockmon.

"Rainbow Shower!" called out Peacockmon, sending a multi-colored attack that dealt serious damage to MetalKimeramon, sending him spiraling to the floor.

"Lightning Spear," cried out Maildramon, charging after him from above.

"Split Blade!" yelled Rhinomon, from below.

Both blade-based attacks struck MetalKimeramon at the same time.

MetalKimeramon, for all his armor, could still feel the attacks as he used his speed to get some distance from the Golden Armor Digimon.

"**OMEGA HEAT VIPER!**" shouted MetalKimeramon, charging his attack once more.

Magnamon beat him to the punch by getting directly in his face.

"Never again shall you terrorize this world, or any other!" declared Magnamon, before crying out, "MAGNA **EXPLOSION!**"

Using most of the remaining energy left in his body, he obliterated MetalKimeramon in seconds, and no matter how hard MetalKimeramon focused on staying together, his data burst apart at the molecular level, removing any and all chances of his return.

After that, Magnamon and the others reverted to their previous forms, or in Armadillomon and Hawkmon's case, to Upamon and Poromon. Seeing that Wormmon was low on energy, Veemon focused some of the remaining energy he had back into Wormmon, reverting him back to DemiVeemon.

(AN15)

"Kinda anti-climatic, but at the same time, I guess some things just don't change," said Ken, as he and Wormmon walked back to the base to begin the repairs, "See ya soon Davis, it's gonna take me the rest of break to get this back into working order. Looking forward to seeing you guys again when it's finished."

"Are you kidding?" asked Yolei, as everyone picked up his or her tired Digimon.

"He's not," spoke up Davis, who was tired himself from how much energy he put out with his Power of Miracles, "I'll have to explain later the whole story, but just know that the Control Spires are no longer a threat, and we can use the base as a mobile safe port to and from home. Not to mention the training we can do."

"But, what about what we went through just to stop all this?" asked TK, incredulous, even after what just happened.

"I can say that in time, you'll learn to trust me, despite what I've done," said Ken, turning around one more time, "Davis and I know the score, and until you do as well, you need to understand that what we do, it's to help everyone."

"That still sounds hard to believe from someone we've been fighting for the past three months," questioned Cody.

"Like I said," said Davis, as he started walking towards the nearest port, the others minus Ken and Wormmon following him, "I'll explain what's been going on. But later, right now we need to get back home. We need some sleep. After that, why not go to the beach to enjoy some actual break time?"

(AN16)

"Sorry," said TK, after Ken got out of hearing range, "Kari and I are gonna have to decline. We're going to see Mimi tomorrow just before returning for break. So, after we head home, we'll leave through the Digiport for New York."

"Sorry we didn't tell you, but we wanted to surprise her while she's got a three-day weekend herself," added Kari.

Davis was surprised, but got over it, realizing what this meant. He had forgotten how much actually happened over the break, even so much as the battle against Cherubimon.

"I can respect that," said Davis, as they got to the gate, "Let's head home. Our beds are calling for us, and we need it after this battle."

So, Davis opened the port, allowing them to head back to the real world, and to their REAL vacation.

(Chapter End)

I know I stopped it in the middle of an episode, but I REALLY didn't feel like ending it in the middle of a car ride. That's just not fun after seeing the episode about a dozen times.

I know I have over a dozen Author Notes to explain, but just understand that what happens in the next chapter will be explained by the end of the Author Notes.

Sorry, no visit this time, they all need a break as much as I do, I have three intense days at work coming up, and I wanted to post this before that.

Author Notes HO!

AN1: Well, in canon, they didn't even leave him a message, telling him they were leaving without him. Not only are they jerks, they're rude jerks!

AN2: This includes Ken and Wormmon. Also, if it wasn't clear in canon, Davis's island is the one they used to get the captive Digimon off.

AN3: Couldn't resist the joke, also hints to Cody's job as a Lawyer later in life, I'd say he'd even take on Digimon Clients.

AN4: SkullGreymon incident anyone? I don't think that's something to worry about, but you can never be too careful when raising you're Digimon from an egg.

AN5: Tentomon actually being useful! LOL, especially considering the same thing happened later with Agumon AND Gabumon. They helped, but only a minor part, which was no less important.

AN6: Tentomon watched TK grow up during the first adventure, and saw how mature he got during this second. He also knows that Patamon would make the ultimate sacrifice all over again just to protect TK.

AN7: Why would Ken fly back that way? Two reasons: One/Canon: to unleash Kimeramon on the Digidestined. Two/This story: So Davis can catch up and help the 'Non-Slave' Digimon get out of the base.

AN8: Something I transferred word for word over from my Digital Kingdom Hearts fic. So, it's not copyright, just copy-pasting.

AN9: As Stingmon, Wormmon could defeat Patamon; however, the staring contest was just too funny to leave out.

AN10: Just something funny I wanted to add. Rematch happening? I don't know at this point.

AN11: What's scarier: someone angry with you and yelling, or someone angry with you and calmly speaking to you about it?

AN12: An extended scene I wanted to give to the others. When they put their heads together, they can actually come to correct conclusions, even if they doubt it. Besides, would you expect anything less from a guy who believes nothing is out of the question after what he went through to activate his crest of Knowledge?

AN13: Again, transferred over word for word from my Digital Kingdom Hearts fic.

AN14: Monologuing, the common weakness of just about anyone. Also, the slap isn't an insulting slap, just a wake up slap. Could be Gibbs slap if you prefer, which would be funny since Davis did that to Cody just last chapter.

AN15: Need to set up DemiVeemon back in the Real World next chapter. Even if he used all his fighting energy, he still had some extra energy left over, and returned it to Wormmon so he wouldn't Dedigivolve just yet.

AN16: If you haven't guessed by now, I'm setting up for the third part of the Digimon Movie. Yes, I'll be using English version. No real reason other than it's my first language. Not a strong reason, but it's a reason nonetheless.

Okay, after all of that, I'm just gonna post and let you enjoy all of this.

Hope you like the extended battle. Let me know what you think of MetalKimeramon. Millenniummon was out of the question because of the time manipulation, just like in the first chapter. Another suggestion was given to me, but UltimaChaosmon was also rejected due to me not knowing about him until then, nor being a fan of him either. So, Kimeramon and MetalKimeramon it is.

Until next time…

Later,

RDF1


	12. One more Miracle! True Loyalty Shines!

Okay guys; time to continue on after that exciting battle.

Dx: Quick question I know the viewers might have when they start reading this: Will you make the fight against Cherubimon more epic?

RDF1: Sadly, not really, but I WILL add in the plot of the older Digidestined, if I can watch those parts of the movie enough to get a plan going.

LR: But you said last chapter that you were following the English Version.

RDF1: That I did, and I didn't say I was sticking to that. Just that the main reason was because it's my first language. Now, I'm going to work on the missing part of the movie in order to keep the older Digidestined in the loop, maybe even add Ken in somewhere.

Jenny: Well, I'll just wait until you get back to my fic, because I'm actually looking forward to going back to Duel Academy now.

RDF1: That's because you were able to release your 'negative' emotions into the Knights of Revenge. Just be patient, I'll have time to work on the fic as I'm working on this. I've done this before; remember?

Jenny: Okay, I'll wait. Not like I haven't done it before.

Dx: Now who's sounding like me?

Jenny slaps DragonX.

Jenny: Just shut up.

LR: You alright, Jenny?

Jenny: Just fine, actually I'm wondering what happened to Jun. Last time we heard, she was on a walk with Kapurimon while the older Digidestined figured out Ken's part in this adventure, at least part of it.

RDF1: That's enough, unless you want to spoil things.

Jenny: Why would I want to do that?

Dx: Do you want that list in chronological or alphabetical order?

Jenny smacks herself in annoyance.

Jenny: Just get on with the chapter already.

Okay, let's get a couple of things straight: Since Ken does NOT have an Identity crisis these two days, his returning scene will be delayed until after the movie. Also, just because I'm following the English version doesn't mean I'm leaving out the older kids.

Another thing: I've looked at the name thing, and both Wendigomon and Endigomon apply for some reason, so I'm going with Endigomon just for simplicities' sake.

Disclaimer: RedDragonForce 1 does not own Digimon, or anything related to Digimon. Anything he DOES own he's already mentioned before, like this idea, despite some of it being shared by others.

Let's get going!

(Chapter Begin)

(Recap)

"_Are you kidding?" asked Yolei, as everyone picked up his or her tired Digimon._

"_He's not," spoke up Davis, who was tired himself from how much energy he put out with his Power of Miracles, "I'll have to explain later the whole story, but just know that the Control Spires are no longer a threat, and we can use the base as a mobile safe port to and from home. Not to mention the training we can do."_

"_But, what about what we went through just to stop all this?" asked TK, incredulous, even after what just happened._

"_I can say that in time, you'll learn to trust me, despite what I've done," said Ken, turning around one more time, "Davis and I know the score, and until you do as well, you need to understand that what we do, it's to help everyone."_

"_That still sounds hard to believe from someone we've been fighting for the past three months," questioned Cody._

"_Like I said," said Davis, as he started walking towards the nearest port, "I'll explain what's been going on. But later, right now we need to get back home. We need some sleep. After that, why not go to the beach to enjoy some actual break time?"_

"_Sorry," said TK, after Ken got out of hearing range, "Kari and I are gonna have to decline. We're going to see Mimi tomorrow just before returning for break. So, after we head home, we'll leave through the Digiport for New York."_

"_Sorry we didn't tell you, but we wanted to surprise her while she's got a three-day weekend herself," added Kari._

_Davis was surprised, but got over it, realizing what this meant. He had forgotten how much actually happened over the break, even so much as the battle against Cherubimon._

"_I can respect that," said Davis, as they got to the gate, "Let's head home. Our beds are calling for us, and we need it after this battle."_

_So, Davis opened the port, allowing them to head back to the real world, and to their REAL vacation._

(Recap End)

Meanwhile, back at camp, Jun was walking along, carrying Kapurimon, enjoying the sights of the campground.

"So, Kapurimon," asked Jun, a sudden question entering her mind, "What's Davis like in the Digital World? I mean, I know him well enough here, but I've never seen him in the Digital World. What's he like?"

"Well," replied Kapurimon, "I don't know if I'm the best one to answer that, because I only met him once. I also don't think he'd like it if I told you what I know of him."

"Aw, it couldn't be THAT bad, could it?" asked Jun.

"Well," answered Kapurimon, sounding reluctant, "You see, Davis has a power, one unlike any other. He received it a few years ago, to help him with his condition. This power of his helps him out when he's in danger."

"What is this power?" asked Jun, before they heard hissing.

They both turned to see a snake hanging from a tree, ready to pounce when they got too close. Jun froze; while she didn't have a fear of snakes, that didn't mean she was comfortable around them.

(AN1)

"I'll protect you," said Kapurimon, jumping out of Jun's arms.

In response, the snake tried to pounce on Kapurimon.

"HOWLING BLOW!" screamed Kapurimon, knocking the snake back against the tree, making it dizzy, "Let's get back to camp!"

"Right," said Jun, as Kapurimon hopped back into her arms, and she ran back to camp as fast as she could.

Before she got there, Matt ran up, with Tai and Izzy behind him, Izzy carrying his laptop.

"JUN!" shouted Matt, "You alright! We heard Kapurimon's attack and were worried about you!"

"I'm fine," panted Jun, glad that she was back among friends, "It was just a snake. It caught us by surprise."

"That's good," said Izzy, before noticing something lighting up on his laptop, "The Port's opening!"

However, Izzy didn't have enough time to turn the computer around before Davis and the others spilled out, causing everyone to get caught up in the pileup.

"So this is what it's like," groaned Jun, "To be on the bottom of a pile."

"You get used to it," said Davis, who was next to her in the pile, being the first back through the portal, "I think."

"That's all well and good," said Matt, "But do you mind getting off of me, TK."

"Sorry bro," said TK, who miraculously wasn't under anyone.

It took a few minutes, but they got untangled, before Davis started laughing, getting some of the others to laugh as well.

"That was one adventure," said Davis, "Death-defying doesn't mean anything unless you're getting an adventure out of it."

"For some reason," replied Tai, "I can't argue with you."

After everyone calmed down, they headed back to camp for a good breakfast before packing up and getting in the van, which were two seats short.

"That's right," said Matt and TK's dad, "I forgot that I only had an eight-seat van. Two of you will need to go back on the bus."

"That'll be fine," said Matt, "I already got to ride on the way here, I won't mind the bus."

"For a 4-hour ride?" asked TK.

"It'll be fine. You guys need your rest, remember?" replied Matt.

"Yep, we'll be fine," spoke up Jun, "I'll keep him company."

"You sure?" asked Matt, "I'm sure Tai or Izzy wouldn't mind."

"Oh, we need to talk to Davis anyways," said Izzy, not wanting to come between the two 'friends'.

(AN2)

"But have fun you two!" said Tai.

"Oh crap, I just remembered," said Matt, "I didn't bring any money on this trip!"

"This should be more than enough," replied his father, handing him 1000 yen.

"Thanks dad," said Matt, before waving them off, "You better get some rest, TK, or I'll make you get some sleep when I get there!"

"Sure thing, Matt!" replied TK, before settling in for nap.

Cody and Yolei were quick to join in dreamland with Kari not to far behind, eventually laying her head on Davis's shoulder for more comfort. Davis blushed, but didn't make any move to get her off. He turned to look at Tai and Izzy, who wore grins like it would split their heads open.

"Looks like both Motomiyas are finding ways to stay with the one they love," teased Izzy.

"Don't get any ideas Davis," added Tai, who was sitting up front.

"Like I asked her to do this," whispered Davis, in a near hiss.

"Well," replied Tai, "considering you're from the future, you could be trying to swoon her into choosing you over TK or something!"

"Maybe the old me would try it," countered Davis, "But Kari doing this all on her own. It'll be her choice, and I'll respect it."

"Alright, we'll stop," said Izzy, changing the subject, "By the way, when were you going to tell us Ken was also from the future?"

"Actually, about now," said Davis, "I didn't want you guys getting suspicious before we went. It might have messed things up. Not to mention alert our enemies to my knowledge. Believe me, once this break is over, we'll need a REAL vacation."

"What's that mean?" asked Tai.

"You'll understand, soon enough," finished Davis, before closing his eyes as well, eventually placing his head subconsciously on Kari's.

(AN3)

"Well, all things aside, Davis and the others did well," said Izzy, a little quieter now that Davis was also asleep.

"I'll say," agreed Tai, "I'm really glad you told me that Davis was going to be a Digidestined. It really helped me make the decision that he was going to be the leader. Otherwise, I might have considered TK for the position."

"He wouldn't be able to handle like Davis could, time travel or otherwise," replied Izzy, "He has too much Matt in him to be leader, because Matt realized that he could never make the hard decisions that you had to make. 'Hopefully', TK realizes that as well now."

They both chuckled at the joke before quieting down, as to not wake up TK, or the others.

* * *

"Everything alright?" asked Jun, after about an hour of silence on the bus trip.

"Everything's fine, more or less," replied Matt, "its just Davis is a mystery wrapped up in an enigma broken apart like puzzle pieces sometimes. He's hard to figure out."

"Not really," replied Jun, looking around at the scenery for a moment before turning her attention back to Matt, "When you think about it, what it all boils down to is Davis doing what he can to help others. He's been like that as long as I can remember. Even in Kindergarten, he always stood up to bullies, no matter how big they were."

(AN4)

"I guess that makes sense," said Matt, though still confused on how Davis could work alone like that, even in the Digital World, "I just hope he learns to trust us in the future."

"He will," said Kapurimon, quietly so the other passengers wouldn't hear him, "He's not the next incarnation of you and Tai for nothing, right?"

Both Jun and Matt had to chuckle at that, because it was true, in a way. Only the future would say for certain if Davis was going to trust his friends with the entire truth.

* * *

After everyone got home, Davis, Yolei, and Cody got ready for a day at the beach, along with Jun, who was invited. TK and Kari headed back through the Digiport and out in New York, to visit Mimi.

What Davis forgot to do, since his nap and all, was warn the others to be on alert.

* * *

Tai had gone to the soccer field for practice. He had planned on calling Sora that night to update her on what happened in the Digital World. What he didn't count on was a grey mist swirling around him suddenly, and disappearing without a trace.

* * *

Sora, having the day off from Tennis Practice, had decided to help her mom in the Flower Shop, doing a special arrangement in the meantime for Tai when he called to meet. However she never got the chance to finish it as a grey mist swirled in and swept her away, right out from under her mom's nose.

* * *

Izzy, who was updating his Digimon Analyzer with the new 'Golden Armor' forms for each of the new Digidestined, was also unaware of the mist until it was too late.

* * *

Matt was beginning a new rehearsal set for their next gig, and was also oblivious to the mist that transported him away to a different dimension.

* * *

Joe, well, he had just finished a test, and was heading back to his room for a nap. He didn't even notice the mist settling in until he could no longer see where he was going, which by then was too late.

* * *

Even in New York, Mimi was no exception. She was having a great time giving TK and Kari a tour of New York, but was also caught up in the mist. Good news, however, was that TK and Kari noticed.

"Uh-oh," said TK, "Something's up."

"I'm contacting Tai," said Kari, getting the computer, but the connection had been severed, preventing them from using the Internet, or even access the Digiport.

(AN5)

"That's not good," said TK, "But there's one other person we can call."

"You're right," said Kari, before getting out her D-Terminal.

She quickly sent a message to Davis, before feeling a dark presence. TK felt it too as they got closer to the source. When they found what, or who, they had been looking for, they saw a kid and a Terriermon being cornered by another Digimon.

"It's a Digimon!" said TK, getting a familiar dark feeling from this one as another, though he couldn't remember whom.

"It's not a Digimon I've seen before," added Kari.

"Alright, tell me!" said the kid, "What do you want!"

"Go back!" exclaimed the Digimon, backing away as it disappeared into a grey mist, not unlike the one Mimi disappeared into.

"Hey kid!" said TK, getting the kid's attention.

"Come here!" called out Kari, trying to see if he would accept help.

"Don't follow me! You're in danger!" cried out the kid, and grabbed Terriermon before rushing out of there.

"Leave it to me," said Patamon, taking to the air, "I'll find out where he's heading."

After Patamon left, TK thought about the kid's face, and it suddenly clicked.

"That was Willis!" said TK.

"Willis?" asked Kari.

"Willis had contacted Izzy a few years back about the Digimon that turned into Diaboromon," explained TK, "I only saw a picture of him once when he sent an email, thanking us for destroying his mistake, and that kid looked just him."

"Are you sure?" asked Gatomon.

"He's the only one I can guess that would make sense," finished TK.

"Hey guys," said Patamon, "He's heading to Colorado."

"Then that's where we're heading," said Kari.

(AN6)

* * *

Jun was relaxing while Davis and the others used Poromon as a volleyball for some fun when Davis's D-Terminal went off. Jun checked it out, and while she didn't understand the message, she understood Davis would know what to do.

"Davis!" shouted Jun, "Kari's sent you a message!"

Davis stopped for a moment, trying to remember what was going on, before heading straight to Jun, and retrieving the D-Terminal from her.

::Davis! Something's up! Mimi's disappeared right before our eyes, and we can't get in contact with anyone else. There's a kid here with a Digimon after him. We need some help!::

"Oh great," sighed Davis, "There just went the rest of our vacation."

Another beep from his terminal, and a message from TK showed up.

::New plan. Meet us in Colorado. The kid's name is Willis and he's traveling with a Terriermon. Get there as fast as you can!::

"Alright," said Davis, turning to the others, "Time for a road trip. Anything low to no budget would help."

"I can call in a favor from my uncle," suggested Yolei, "He can score us some tickets on the next flight to America."

"That's the best plan I've heard from you yet," said Davis, smirking a bit, only to get a smack to the head by both Yolei AND Jun.

"Save the jokes for later," said Jun.

"Excuse me if you and TK speak up before I can," added Yolei.

With all thoughts of a vacation now over, they quickly packed up their stuff, changed, and headed towards the nearest airport where Yolei's Uncle works.

(AN7)

* * *

Meanwhile, Tai and the others found each other in this bizarre dimension Endigomon sent them.

"Everyone accounted for?" asked Tai, taking up leadership position, as he had in the past.

"I think so," spoke up Sora.

"TK and Kari aren't here," said Mimi, "So that's good, I think."

"Stay safe, bro," said Matt.

"Davis will get us out of here," said Izzy, "He's done it before, I think."

"But that still leaves the question," said Joe, "Why were we brought here?"

They all were silent, because they didn't have an answer.

* * *

While on the train to Colorado, TK and Kari were attacked by Endigomon, the Digimon they saw in New York. They were able to escape, but no one else did. They found themselves alone on the train.

"We're not moving," said TK, "Where is everyone?"

"I don't know," said Kari, "but that attack was meant for us."

"Actually," said TK, realizing what happened to Endigomon to turn him evil, "More me than you. Endigomon was corrupted by the same virus that made Diaboromon. That's why everyone's disappearing. We stopped him three summers ago, but I guess he attacked Willis's Digimon, and turned him evil somehow."

"And now he's taking us out early, so we can't stop him?" guessed Kari, before getting serious, "Okay, that's crossing the line. No one messes with my brother and gets away with it!"

Kari focused on her inner powers of light, and Gatomon managed to Digivolve into Angewomon while Patamon Digivolved to Angemon.

"Let's get moving," said Angemon, picking up TK.

"We need to hurry," said Angewomon, picking up Kari, "It'll take awhile, even at our fast speed."

With that, Angemon and Angewomon took to the skies and hurried towards Colorado, wondering if they could get there in time.

* * *

After landing in Texas, Yolei contacted her Uncle that worked at a taxi company in Houston, and managed to get a free ride to a smaller airport, where another of Yolei's Uncle was able to take them into Denver Colorado free of charge.

(AN8)

"Goodbye Uncle Fred," said Yolei, as she waved to her uncle, who needed to get back to Texas.

"Yolei, I said it once last time, and I'll say it again this time," said Davis, glad to be back on the ground, "You're Uncle's a lousy pilot."

"According to the map Uncle Fred gave us," said Cody, "We're about 60 miles from our destination."

"And how to you propose we get there?" asked Jun.

"I have an Uncle a couple miles out that owns some Horses," suggested Yolei.

"Again, I've said it once, and I'll say it again," said Davis, heading to the road, "NO MORE UNCLES; NO MORE HORSES, NO MORE TRAINS; NO MORE PLANES: **IT'S GOTTA STOP!**"

With that, a truck that was going by pulled to a stop.

"Did someone say stop?" asked the female truck driver, who was going to Nevada to pick up a delivery.

"Worked like a charm," said Davis, smirking, before turning to the others, "Get on."

"He planned that?" asked Jun.

"We'll tell you later," said Cody, as they headed to the side door that someone had already opened and climbed in.

"At least my way, we weren't stowaways," pitched in Yolei, before getting in as well.

"Thank you ma'am," said Davis, as he waved to the others, "I was testing out my new truck stop call, and it worked. Thanks for stopping."

"Where do you want to be dropped off?" asked the Truck Driver.

"We'll let you know," replied Davis, "It isn't that far."

After everyone got on, the truck started moving again, and Davis was able to relax for once. For the past several hours, they had been constantly on the move, something that wasn't good for his system normally, but since his Power of Miracles increased in strength, he was fine, for the moment. Unfortunately, or maybe fortunately, DemiVeemon and Kapurimon walked over and spied Terriermon for a few moments, before DemiVeemon recognized his friend he worked with on several occasions on patrol in the Digital World.

"Cut that out," said Jun, bopping Kapurimon on the head, "Sorry, he usually isn't this outgoing."

"Davis," said DemiVeemon, "It's Willis and Terriermon."

"Willis!" said Davis, now recognizing him as well, just as TK did, "Now it makes sense that the others disappeared."

"Others?" asked Willis.

"Izzy might have mentioned me," said Davis, "My name's Davis, this is my partner, DemiVeemon. These are my friends: Yolei, Poromon, Cody, and Upamon, and my sister Jun, and her partner Kapurimon."

"Nice to meet you in person, Davis," said Willis, shaking Davis's hand.

They told the Truck Driver to stop soon, and they were able to get off. Luckily, they were near a Telephone Booth so they could get a ride if they needed to.

"Looks like our Digimon are getting along," said Willis.

"And the guy said 'I was talking to the duck'," said Terriermon, finishing up a joke, to which the other Digimon laughed.

"So, how do you know Japanese?" asked Davis?

"Izzy introduced me to Mimi a couple years back, and she taught me Japanese while I helped her with her American."

"That's a way to stay in touch," said Yolei, "Besides Mimi, shouldn't you be with the other Digidestined here in Colorado, or at least in New York?"

"I'm used to working alone," said Willis, "But Michael's fun to work with, even if Mimi forgot that Betamon could Digivolve to Seadramon before returning to the Digital World with Michael."

"Yeah, Michael's cool and all, but I'd like to see him battle Kimeramon," said Davis.

"I heard about that from Mimi, who was informed by Izzy," said Willis, "Good job guys."

"So, any ideas on getting to your house from here?" asked Jun, "Not to mention saving Matt and the others from that Digimon."

"That Digimon is Endigomon, and he was once a friend of mine before the virus that made Diaboromon infected him as Kokomon," replied Willis, "And you're right, Davis. It does make sense that Mimi and the others would disappear the Virus in Endigomon recognized them as a threat and wanted to take them out early."

"Again I ask," repeated Jun, "How are we going to get to your house."

"I'll call the pizza guy. They've known my family for a while, so they should be able to pick us up," replied Willis, heading to the phone.

"I see this has happen before," remarked Cody, as he was working on a new sign for them to use for the Pizza Delivery Guy.

"They'll be here in less than 5 minutes, or we get to skip on the tip," added Willis after making the call.

"Nice," said Davis.

"Then you won't mind buying either, would you?" asked Jun.

"Just because I went through this before, doesn't mean I'm prepared this time!" exclaimed Davis, forgetting that Jun has yet to learn that he's from the future.

"Went through this before?" asked Jun.

"We'll tell you on the way to the house," said Yolei, as the truck pulled up, stopping for the sign that Cody had written.

"Fine, I'll pay for it," said Davis, "But then you guys better pay me back!"

"Whatever, let's go," said Yolei.

"Fine, I guess we're ready," said Davis, resting against the back of the truck.

The truck then started off, leaving behind Davis, DemiVeemon, Willis, and Terriermon. This left Davis to fall 'gracefully' to the ground.

"Okay," said Davis, getting up, "Forget getting a tip at all, mister."

* * *

When Tai woke up, after everyone had eventually fallen asleep, he noticed something was VERY different with everyone; however, he just couldn't put his finger on what.

"Is everyone awake?" asked Tai, as he tried to determine what was different.

"I don't know why, but I have the sudden urge to break down and cry over nothing important at all," said Mimi, looking different than she did just the day before.

"Uh, Mimi," said Tai, "you look different."

"I feel different," replied Mimi, before getting a good look at Tai, "Tai, you're younger!"

"We're all younger," replied Izzy, remembering when he emptied his mind, as he was about the age when he actually DID that, "We're regressing back to kids!"

"Oh crap," spoke up Joe, "At the rate we're going, our Powers of our Virtues will become dormant again, and we'll be powerless!"

(AN9)

"Davis, hurry!" said Sora.

* * *

Suddenly, grey mist began to fill the area in swirls. Willis's Digivice went off, warning him that Endigomon was nearby.

"Uh oh," said Davis, "Looks like someone wants to take out 'Miracle Boy' as well."

"'Miracle Boy'? Are you for real?" asked Willis.

"Kind of, not really," said Davis, as Endigomon revealed himself.

"Destroy!" declared Endigomon, breaking a nearby sign as he gained physical form.

"DemiVeemon," said Davis, "Go for it!"

DemiVeemon Digivolve to…

"Veemon!" declared Veemon, charging into Endigomon, "V-Headbutt!"

Veemon knocked Endigomon back a few yards before getting on top of Endigomon and jumping off to avoid being grabbed.

"Go Terriermon, let's attack together from the air!" declared Davis, as he and Willis got to a safer distance.

"Right," said Terriermon, taking to the skies, Veemon grabbing onto his feet.

"Davis!" said Willis, stopping short, "Watch out for that…!"

POOMP!

(AN10)

"Sign," sighed Willis.

"Time for plan B," said Davis; getting himself out of the sign he just plowed into.

Veemon Armor-Digivolve to…

"Flamedramon! The Fire of Courage!" shouted Flamedramon, taking to the air again.

"I haven't seen that before," said Willis.

"Fire Rocket!" shouted Flamedramon, sending a mass of fireballs at Endigomon.

* * *

Again, time had passed, and they were left at the age when they first saw Greymon battle Parrotmon.

"This isn't good," said Tai, seeing flames around them.

"And now we're powerless to get out," said Matt.

"We have to believe in the others," said Sora.

"I just want to go home!" exclaimed Mimi, no longer able to hold back her inner kid.

"We will," said Joe, "We just need to believe."

"Remember what Agumon said: The Power of our Virtues lie within ourselves," said Izzy, "I think, that even though we're physically younger than when we went to the Digital World, we can still call upon our Virtues to find a way out of here."

"We need to believe, all of us," said Tai.

So they fell silent, focusing in on themselves, and the virtues that made them Digidestined.

* * *

The attack blew back Endigomon through the sign that they just plowed into themselves.

"Quick question," said Davis, as he stopped running for a second, "HOW STUPID IS IT TO CHALLENGE A POWERFUL TIME TRAVELLING DIGIDESTINED THAT HOLDS THE POWER OF MIRACLES INSIDE OF HIM!"

(AN11)

"On a scale of 1-10," answered Willis, "Probably a 9.2!"

"Cable Crusher!" called out Endigomon, stopping Flamedramon from ending the battle immediately.

Flamedramon moved quickly so he wouldn't get stomped by Endigomon, and jumped back into the air.

"Flame…" started Flamedramon.

"KOKO CRUSHER!" shouted Endigomon, sending a spray of bullets that knocked Flamedramon down.

"That was more powerful than I remember," said Veemon, getting up.

"KOKOMON STOP!" shouted Willis, getting between the two of them, "I'm doing what you want! I'm going back to the field where it happened!"

"Go back…" started Endigomon, trying to get the words out before he was forced to attack again, "to THE **BEGINNING!**"

"Willis, use your Digivice!" shouted Davis, "Terriermon has to Digivolve to stand a chance!"

Willis wasn't going to lose Terriermon; he had Faith that Terriermon would protect him. With that Faith, his Digivice glowed, giving even more strength to Terriermon.

"I feel strange," said Terriermon, jumping into the air, "Terriermon Digivolve to…

"Gargomon!" exclaimed Gargomon, battle ready.

"Whoa," said Willis, amazed at his partner's new form, "He has pants now!"

"Bunny Pummel!" shouted Gargomon, getting in close to attack Endigomon with his now metal fists, sending him through another sign, "Gargo Pellets!"

Firing a stream of energy bullets, he was able to slow Endigomon down, but not finish him.

"Go back," said Endigomon, trying to get the message out before it was too late, "Go back!"

"That might have been a challenge," said Davis, smirking, "But if we were serious, he'd be put down in nothing flat."

"Stop talking about things you don't understand!" said Willis, "He's a Digimon, just like Terriermon!"

"I wasn't talking about destroying him, Willis," countered Davis.

"Let's just get out of here," said Willis, "We need to figure out a way to free your friends, remember?"

"Right now, let's just settle for meeting back up with the others," replied Davis, "Veemon, if you will…"

"No problem!" said Veemon, "Veemon Armor-Digivolve to…

"Raidramon, the Storm of Friendship!" declared Raidramon, as he lowered himself a little for Davis and Willis to get on his back while Terriermon grabbed onto his tail.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the other Dimension, the scenery changed to that of a field. Luckily, they had stopped de-aging; otherwise they'd be in worse trouble.

"What's up with this crazy world!" exclaimed Tai.

"It's a world controlled by an outside force, no doubt," said Izzy.

"I wonder what's happening to the others," said Sora, worried.

"We can't give up yet," said Matt, "We're the Digidestined!"

"Matt's right," agreed Tai, "We'll never give up!"

"What's going on!" exclaimed a voice, "Where am I? One minute I'm in a truck with Cody and Yolei, the next I'm here! Can't really complain about the view though."

Everyone turned to see Jun walk into view.

"JUN!" exclaimed the group together.

"Oh, hello," said Jun, "Can you guys help me… OH MY GOSH! Matt, Tai, everyone! What's going on?"

"We could ask the same question," replied Sora, "Is that a Kapurimon?"

"Not just any Kapurimon," supplied Izzy, "It is Andromon reborn."

"No way!" said Mimi, happy tears forming in her eyes, "I thought you were destroyed!"

"Reports of my demise have been greatly exaggerated," replied Kapurimon, getting looks from everyone, "What? That seemed like an appropriate one-liner to me."

"So, what's with the 'half our age' look?" asked Jun, as she sat down amongst the group.

"We were kind of hoping you can tell us," replied Matt, "We seem to be at a loss as to why we're here."

"Well, from what I've been told by Davis," said Jun, "A virus that formed Diaboromon has infected another Digimon and he's the one that trapped you guys here. The others are trying to get together with TK and Kari at some place in Colorado to try and undo whatever damage has been done."

"That would explain why _we're_ here," said Joe, "But what about you?"

"I guess if Davis was attacked, I was likely another target because one: I'm a Digidestined as well, and two: I'm Davis's sister, so I can be used as a hostage, I guess."

(AN12)

* * *

Meanwhile, Cody and Yolei were quietly waiting for Davis and Willis to catch up. They didn't know how to explain Jun's sudden disappearance along with Kapurimon. As the evening wore on, they saw a dust cloud appearing in the distance.

"It's a big gust of wind!" exclaimed Upamon.

"No! It's Davis!" corrected Cody.

"Is there a difference sometimes?" asked Yolei, earning a chuckle from Poromon.

"Guys," said Davis warningly, getting off of Raidramon, looking around for his sister, "Tell me Jun's trying to pull a prank on me again."

(AN13)

"I could, but I wouldn't be telling the truth," said Yolei.

"She disappeared into some grey mist that suddenly appeared on our way here," added Cody.

Davis was quiet for a moment, getting everyone's attention, before crying out…

"ALRIGHT ENDIGOMON! IF YOU WANTED A FIGHT, ALL YOU HAD TO DO WAS ASK!" yelled Davis to the heavens, "NOW YOU'VE CROSSED THE LINE!"

The shout was enough to send everyone off balance.

"Keep it together, Davis," said Yolei, "We'll get her back, just like the others."

"You don't get it," said Davis, "This didn't happen last time. Last time, Endigomon was only attacking us, leaving the others out of it since they didn't have their Digimon with them. Now, he's not only captured the others, but my sister as well? Next time I see him, he's going down, no matter what!"

"I don't know," said Willis, "I'm not even sure TK and Kari are going to make it at this rate."

"We don't know that," said Cody, trying to be optimistic.

"Sorry guys," sighed Willis, "This is all a bit much to deal with at one time. I need some time alone."

"Not likely, pal," said Davis, "After what happened last time, I'm not letting you go anywhere by yourself."

"If that's your decision," said Willis, walking off, leaving Davis, and eventually Terriermon, to catch up.

* * *

The scenery had changed back to what it was before, and even Jun was starting to regress back in age. Suddenly, an In-Training Digimon popped in, and hopped around each of the kids, calling out 'Willis', as if trying to find his friend.

"Sorry, but Willis isn't here," said Jun, as Kokomon passed by her.

"WILLIS!" cried out Kokomon, changing back into Endigomon as he left, "WHERE ARE YOU WILLIS?"

With that, Endigomon warped back into the Human Dimension.

* * *

Some time later, they found their way through the forest, and stopped at a cliff just before a field of flowers with cliffs on one side, and a lake adjacent to the cliffs.

"Willis, we've been walking for an hour now," said Davis, "We there yet?"

"I didn't ask you to follow me all the way, you know," said Willis, starting to get annoyed with the Chosen of Miracles.

"Like you said: My decision," said Davis, "And it's also my decision to want to help you, just like I'm going to help Tai and the others. You're Digidestined. That means we work as a team."

"I've worked better on my own," replied Willis.

"Mind starting from the beginning?" asked Davis.

"Eight years ago, around same time Izzy told me that Greymon battled Parrotmon, a Digiegg appeared from the computer. It hatched into Twin In-Training Digimon: Gummymon and Kokomon. We were the best of friends, and for four years we worked and played together at my family's house. That's when I got the stupid idea of trying to get more Digimon to become friends with. That's when it all went bad."

"The Digiegg got attacked by a virus and turned into Diaboromon, right?" asked Davis.

"Yep," continued Willis, "After Izzy informed me that Diaboromon was no more, I was happy that my mistake had been erased, or so I thought. The virus somehow escaped into the Real World and infected Kokomon. I've had to slowly watch as he changed into the monster he is today, Endigomon."

"He said 'Go back to the beginning' during our battle," replied Davis, "I think he meant more than just returning to the place you were best friends at."

"I'm not sure about it either. Every time he tries to tell me more, the virus stops him. I can't help but feel responsible for this by creating that Digiegg in the first place."

Davis walked over to a tree, and could help a few tears falling out, "I don't think I've ever heard a sadder story, and I've lived another eight years into the future."

"Get over yourself, I already have," said Willis, "I'm the one with the problems, not you."

"You have no idea of my problems," replied Davis, not a tear in his eyes as he turned around.

(AN14)

"More than that, we're going to help you," said Davis, "Because as Digidestined, we help each other."

"Any rules I should know?" asked Willis.

"Not immediately," replied Davis, "Just know Yolei's already spoken for, and Kari's not the type to let others do things for her, at least the things she knows she can handle."

"I guess I can live with that," said Willis.

"That being said, you're not her type," added Davis, turning away from Willis and smirking.

"Says who?" countered Willis, smirking back.

"Willis?" spoke up Terriermon, "I don't normally eavesdrop, but I have really big ears. If we're facing Endigomon tomorrow, I want to be right there with you!"

"I don't want you to risk your safety for me," countered Willis.

"He's my brother," replied Terriermon.

"Doesn't matter," said Willis, trying to get his point across.

"It's their job," said Davis, "They battle while we keep them strong. It's this teamwork that makes it possible to do the impossible."

"Aren't we friends, Willis?" asked Willis, "Cause friends are always there for each other."

A few hours later, after a short nap, everyone waited in the fields for when Endigomon showed up, which he did near morning.

"Go back," said Endigomon, as he had before.

"I did! I'm here," replied Willis, "What else is there!"

"D… Destroy!" said Endigomon, hesitating for a second, before crying out, "DESTROOOOOOOOOYYYY!"

"If he needs to work out his issues," said Davis, walking up next to Willis, "Let's give him some battle therapy!"

(AN15)

A sphere of energy surrounded Endigomon as he Digivolved into Antylamon.

"Stay on your guard," said Willis, "He's grown stronger."

Terriermon said nothing, but got serious as he too Digivolved into Gargomon.

"Alright," said Davis, "Let's show him the true power of 'Armor-Digivolution'."

"Right with you," said Cody and Yolei.

"Veemon Armor-Digivolve to… Flamedramon!"

"Hawkmon Armor-Digivolve to… Halsemon!"

"Armadillomon Armor-Digivolve to… Digmon!"

"ATTACK!" shouted Davis, with Willis, Cody, and Yolei echoing him.

Flamedramon got in first, but couldn't match Antylamon's new speed, causing him to crash into a nearby rock pillar. Halsemon and Digmon tried to get around to surprise him, but fell out of sync and almost got each other.

"I'll trip him up!" said Digmon, before nearly getting tripped up by Halsemon's wing, "Whoops. Almost tripped myself."

This gave Antylamon enough time to grab both of them and fling them across the lake as well, hitting more rock pillars on the other side. Now, it was down to the Twin Brothers.

"Gargo Pellets," shouted Gargomon, trying to attack from the air, but Antylamon back flipped out of the way, all the way off the cliff.

Gargomon went after him, firing off every round he had left, before Antylamon jumped him and threw him down to the ground next to the lake. Antylamon stood on the lake, waiting for when the Virus would allow him to Digivolve even further.

"Don't make me do this," bluffed Gargomon, despite having no more ammo.

"That one actually hurt," said Flamedramon, getting back into the action, "I have just one question: Do you want Antylamon broiled, or grilled!"

"Aw yeah!" said Davis, getting pumped up, "Don't hold back!"

"Can we end this quickly?" asked Halsemon, flying in and cutting off another possible escape route, "Our vacation is nearly up."

"Howdy," said Digmon, from behind Antylamon, "Miss me?"

"Aren't our Digimon fantastic?" asked Yolei.

"Digmon could look better," replied Cody, a bit dull with his voice.

(AN16)

"Fire…!" started Flamedramon, before noticing Antylamon starting to sink into the lake, "ROCKET!"

The flames only hit water as Antylamon managed to get underwater before the attack landed.

"Is it over?" asked Yolei.

"Actually," replied Davis, fearing the worst now, "It's just getting started!"

Soon, the colors warped as they entered Antylamon's, or rather Kerpymon's, dimension. Kerpymon rose up from the depths, stronger than ever. He summoned black spheres of pure darkness, which he used to attack the others.

"I'm not a duck," said Hawkmon, trying to get to shore so he could fly back to Yolei.

"I could use a nap," said Armadillomon, drained of energy as Hawkmon was.

"I can keep going, but we'll need a Miracle to pull this off!" said Veemon.

Soon, Kerpymon drew them in with his dark energy, and started juggling them for the fun of it.

"Oh crap, why did I create that Digiegg back then," said Willis, "This wouldn't have happened."

"Did you teach him to juggle!" wondered Davis, though Willis never answered.

"Hey!" shouted Willis, "It's me you want! Let them go!"

"Okay!" replied Kerpymon, throwing the rookie Digimon across the field, before moving towards Willis.

"Not while I'm here!" said Davis, subconsciously feeding energy into Veemon through their bond.

"BUNNY BLAST!" shouted Terriermon, taking most of the rest of his energy just to stop Kerpymon, "What do we have to do to end this fighting?"

"Destroy," said Kerpymon, using the last of his own energy to get the message to them, but was cut short by the virus itself.

"Bunny Blast!" called out Terriermon again, only for his attack to be stopped by Kerpymon's hand.

Kerpymon shot another black sphere of pure darkness at Terriermon, forcing him back to Gummymon for a few seconds before changing back. Meanwhile, the Digimon managed to find their way back to their partners, feeling energized by the Faith they had in them.

"This isn't over yet," said Veemon, taking the lead, "**V-HEADBUTT!**"

The attack did more damage than Kerpymon expected from a rookie level, even as experienced as Veemon was. Terriermon got right in his face.

"**BUNNY BLAST!**" shouted Terriermon, damaging Kerpymon even more.

"**DIAMOND SHELL!**" shouted Armadillomon as Hawkmon launched him at speeds greater than his own.

"Want some more!" challenged Davis.

"What do you think!" countered Kerpymon, getting back up in an instant, the backlash of which forced Davis on his back.

"I guess I deserved that," said Davis, getting up, before feeling shocks again, "Not now!"

"Davis," shouted Cody and Yolei, rushing over to him.

"Are you alright?" asked Willis.

"Condition from a few years ago, explain fully later," replied Davis, getting up, "Let's take him!"

"I don't think so!" said Kerpymon, drawing them to his palm again, slamming them down and picked them up, as if to eat them.

"HAND OF FATE!" shouted a familiar voice, saving the four rookies at the last possible second.

"Angemon!" said Davis.

"And Angewomon," added Yolei.

"That means…" concluded Cody.

"Davis!" shouted Kari, rushing over to them with TK.

"Cody, Yolei," said TK, as they got to them.

"You alright?" asked Kari.

"I should be asking you that. This is nothing," replied Davis, through the pain, "You're late!"

"Excuse us for flying by Digimon instead of super fast train!" exclaimed Kari, not liking Davis making light of the situation one bit.

"Endigomon derailed us, so we had to improvise," added TK.

"Celestial Arrow!" called out Angewomon, attacking Kerpymon's side, before having to do some fancy air-acrobatics to avoid the detached arm.

"Angel Staff!" shouted Angemon, moving to protect his friend, destroying the black spheres of darkness.

Soon, Kerpymon was covered in darkness, taking them further into his world.

* * *

"This isn't good," said Jun, as she was regressing faster.

"We can't get out," said Tai, who had given up, much like the others.

"The Miracle isn't happening," added Matt.

"Davis can't help us now," finished Izzy, before Jun put her foot down.

"I wouldn't count Davis out just yet!" said Jun, "He defeated Kimeramon, and he can defeat this Digimon as well."

"We can't feel the virtues anymore," said Sora.

"Without the combination of Virtues, Miracles can't appear," continued Mimi.

"This is the end," finalized Joe, or so he thought.

"GET THOSE BUTTS OFF THE FLOOR AND THOSE BRAINS IN GEAR!" shouted Jun, "THE ONLY WAY WE LOSE IS IF WE GIVE UP! I'M NOT GIVING UP **ON MY BROTHER!**"

Suddenly, a light blue glow shown from within her, gaining the group's attention, even Jun; on her chest there was a virtue symbol, similar but different than the ones the others had.

"What is that?" asked Matt.

"It's a virtue," said Izzy, recognizing the symbol, "The Virtue of Loyalty!"

(AN17)

"She's loyal to Davis," said Tai, "And in return, it's giving her strength."

Kapurimon Digivolve to…

Hagurumon!

"You Digivolved. But how?" asked Jun.

"You're loyalty to Davis," replied Hagurumon, "It was shaken when he revealed that he was from the future, making you question everything you knew about him. In doing so, you realized that Davis never really changed in the way that mattered, allowing you to believe in him stronger than ever."

"Sweet," said Jun, focusing on her loyalty, "Let's get out of here."

"With pleasure!" replied Hagurumon, "GEAR ROLLERS!"

With that, Hagurumon separated his cog hands and all three parts of him lashed against the barrier of the world. Surprisingly, it collided at the same time as Angewomon's Celestial Arrow, allowing Hagurumon to break free, creating a path for the others to use while Kerpymon healed himself.

* * *

"The virus is allowing him to heal his wounds," said Davis.

"We gotta attack it at its source," suggested Kari.

"But that would involve…" started Willis, not willing to finish.

"Davis!" shouted Jun, as she, Hagurumon, and the others reappeared, having escaped from Kerpymon's prison.

"Jun! You're alright," said Davis, as he TK, and Kari ran over to her, Matt, and Tai respectively.

"It's thanks to you, bro," replied Jun, as Davis noticed her virtue symbol.

"Davis, something's wrong!" shouted Willis, noticing everyone's ages were now the same as Willis's age was 8 years ago, "You're a kid again!"

"I don't look like a…" started Davis, before looking at everyone, then himself, "This isn't good."

"No, it's perfect," said Willis, realizing the full meaning of Endigomon's message, "Go back to the beginning!"

"Back it time to when the virus was at it's weakest!" stated Tai.

"Just after we defeated Diaboromon," added Matt.

"Everyone!" shouted Angemon, focusing his powers to the max, "Focus on your Virtues!"

"Give the power to us so we can unleash the Miracle!" added Angewomon, focusing her power as well.

"Courage!" shouted Davis and Tai, transferring the power into the Angel Digimon.

"Friendship!" followed up Davis and Matt.

"Love!" called out Yolei and Sora.

"Sincerity!" added Yolei and Mimi.

"Knowledge!" cried out Cody and Izzy.

"Reliability!" joined in Cody and Joe.

"HOPE!" yelled TK.

"LIGHT!" strained Kari, focusing all her light into her partner Digimon.

"Loyalty!" finished Jun.

All the powers combined together within Angemon and Angewomon.

Angemon Warp-Digivolve to…

Seraphimon!

Angewomon Digivolve to…

Magnadramon!

"So beautiful," said TK and Kari.

"I forgot that one of Angewomon's mega forms was a dragon," said Davis quietly, and no one heard him.

"Strike of the Seven Stars!" shouted Seraphimon, using his power to force Kerpymon back.

"Fire Tornado!" added in Magnadramon, surrounding Kerpymon in a Tornado of fire.

"NOW GUYS!" shouted Jun.

Getting into position, the two Mega-level Digimon focused the power of the virtues to combine, calling forth the final two: Miracles and Faith. Kerpymon tried to attack them, only for them to move out of the way, defending themselves for all but a few seconds before Kerpymon moved faster than they could defend, and struck them down to their previous forms of Patamon and Gatomon.

"Catch!" taunted Patamon, as he fell to the ground.

"If you can!" challenged Gatomon, righting herself to land on her feet, despite how much it would still hurt.

TK and Kari hurried over to them, to help them up after that fall. The two powers danced around Kerpymon, as if teasing him, before heading straight to Davis and Willis.

"No more holding back," said Davis, forming the energy into the Digiegg of Miracles with his will.

"No more nice guy," added Willis, using his will to form the Digiegg of Faith.

"Davis!" said Tai.

"Willis," added Matt.

"Yeah?" asked Davis and Willis.

"We're with you!" shouted the Digidestined, giving them their support.

Davis's Power of Miracles glowed brightly again, fading any remaining pain away from his body. Davis actually glowed golden, and it spread to Willis as well.

"Follow my lead," said Davis.

"Right with you!" Replied Willis.

"**GOLDEN ARMOR ENERGIZE!**" shouted Davis, Willis echoing him.

The powers of Miracles and Faith radiated with each other, sending forth even greater power into Veemon and Terriermon as they raced past Kerpymon, surprising him greatly.

Veemon Golden Armor-Digivolve TO…

Terriermon Golden Armor-Digivolve TO…

"Magnamon!" declared Magnamon, glad to be back again.

"Rapidmon!" added Rapidmon, feeling even more power than before.

"Is that the coolest thing you've ever seen, or what?" asked Gatomon, admiring their handy work.

"Believe or not," replied Davis, "I've actually only seen one thing better."

"Future events don't count," countered Patamon.

"Fine, this IS the coolest," admitted Davis, if only to placate them.

Magnamon and Rapidmon quickly dodged Kerpymon's charge, only for Kerpymon to turn around to see Rapidmon in front of him.

"Rapid Fire!" shouted Rapidmon, shooting off his missiles, which exploded Kerpymon's head off, which started to regenerate immediately.

"Oh no you don't!" exclaimed Magnamon, "Magna Blast!"

Kerpymon couldn't defend himself while healing and took a major blow, but he wasn't done yet.

"We can't destroy the virus from out here," said Rapidmon.

"Then we'll get to the source the easy way!" replied Magnamon, "Don't move!"

Kerpymon finished healing and teleported behind them and swallowed them whole.

"NO!" cried out Kari, thinking all was lost.

"He ate them!" gasped a shocked Willis.

"Perfect!" said Davis, "This battle's over!"

"You're right about that!" said Kerpymon, closing in on them, "And you've just lost!"

"GET BACK!" shouted Davis, focusing the remaining power of Miracles into Hagurumon.

Hagurumon Digivolve to…

"Guardromon!" shouted Guardromon, "GUARDIAN BARRAGE!"

The blast knocked back Kerpymon. He tried to recover, before something inside him exploded.

* * *

After being swallowed by Kerpymon, Magnamon and Rapidmon found their way to the source of the virus, where Endigomon still remained.

"Time to heal!" said Endigomon, having more strength from within that trying to take over his own body against the powerful virus.

"There's the real Endigomon," said Rapidmon.

"He's trying to tell us something," replied Magnamon.

"He's pointing to the virus!" realized Rapidmon, "What now?"

"DESTROY!" yelled out Endigomon with his remaining energy, crippling the virus inside of him for a moment.

"One cure-all attack coming up!" said Magnamon, "MAGNA EXPLOSION!"

"TRI-BEAM!" echoed Rapidmon, using their most powerful attacks to defeat the virus, and unfortunately Endigomon as well.

(AN18)

* * *

Suddenly, Kerpymon had a spasm attack, flailing the others to stay back, knocking Davis down, since he was so close.

"Looks like he's going to be sick!" said Davis, as Willis and Kari helped him up.

Kerpymon held his head, trying to stop the pain, until there was none. He felt numb, but a good numb. The Virus had finally been purged, and Kerpymon was back to his old self again.

"You're back!" said Willis, recognizing the look in his eye, "You're really back!"

"Thank you all," said Kerpymon, before disappearing into Data.

"NO!" cried out Willis, "Not you too! Now I've lost both of them.

Davis and Kari, who were closest, hugged him.

"You'll never lose me, Willis," said a familiar voice, Terriermon.

Willis looked up along with Kari, Davis, and the others, to see Terriermon floating down, Veemon gripping his feet.

"I told you before: I'm your friend," said Terriermon, tears in his eyes as well, "And friends are there for each other."

"Always," said Tai, walking up with the others.

A few minutes passed as everyone aged back to normal. Guardromon also DeDigivolved back into Kapurimon.

"In the end, he couldn't heal himself after losing the virus," said Willis, "The battle took everything out of him."

"Don't be sad, Willis," said Davis, "One thing about Digimon you should never forget: Digimon never TRULY die. You'll see him again, when the time is right."

That comforted Willis, more than he could say.

* * *

A few hours later, and everyone was in New York, seeing Willis off before heading back home, everyone except for Mimi, who WAS home (so to speak).

"Thanks for joining me all the way back," said Willis.

"Sure thing," replied Davis, "We ARE friends after all, right?"

"And before I leave my friends," said Willis, walking up to Kari and Yolei, before pecking them on the cheek and running away.

"YOU BETTER RUN!" shouted Tai, who was upset that Willis almost got 'fresh' with Kari.

"Tai!" admonished Kari.

"What? I'm your older brother," said Tai, "I gotta keep away the boys I know aren't right for you."

"Speaking of which," said Davis, turning back to Willis, "DIDN'T I TELL YOU THAT YOU'RE NOT KARI'S TYPE! AND NOT TO MENTION YOLEI'S TAKEN!"

"And what would you know about her type, dear brother," said Jun, smirking at him.

"Who says I'm taken!" exclaimed Yolei.

"Jun!" groaned Davis, "I thought you were loyal!"

"Only as loyal as a sister can be," replied Jun, sticking out her tongue at her brother.

"You'll find out yourself soon enough, Yolei," deadpanned Davis, answering Yolei's question.

"GUYS!" exclaimed Cody, "I just realized, with the time difference: We've only got one hour before school starts up again!"

"GET THAT PORTAL OPEN!" shouted Yolei.

Mimi got out her laptop, which she retrieved from Kari and TK as they had taken it with them when they hurried to help Willis when this whole mess started, and Kari opened the portal, which eleven people and six Digimon ported through.

* * *

(At school)

A bright flash of light appeared and everyone piled out, resulting with Kari and Davis on the bottom this time, Kari squished against Davis's back, causing him to blush.

(AN19)

'That's not funny,' thought Davis, blushing furiously, as the others started getting off, 'Not on any level.'

As they got out of the pile, they scrambled back home and got ready in record time before rushing off back to school. One email from Davis left on their terminals was all that was left before they started class.

::Meeting tonight(morning for Mimi) after school::

They knew what Davis wanted to talk about, but had to ignore it for now as they concentrated on their classes.

(Chapter End)

THAT WAS LONG!

Dx: Not your longest chapter.

Jenny: It's pretty darn close though.

LR: This will certain surprise them, especially after last chapter.

Warriormon: It'll be interesting…

Dragomon: To say the least.

I know you guys are wondering: What the heck happened to Willis after his final scene! Well, immediately: Just like the end of the English moving, right down to the tone-deaf line. After that, you'll see.

Okay, next up: Author Notes.

AN1: Just because you don't like something, doesn't make it an instant phobia, right?

AN2: I know, I'm teasing them into it. Well, when done properly, Jun can be a decent character, instead of an annoying fangirl. That's the potential I saw in her when starting this fic, so I made it so she's not an absolute fangirl.

AN3: Davis still loves Kari, it never went away. As much as he tried to hold back, his defenses were just shot by this time and subconsciously wanted to keep Kari safe. Also, Kari likes Davis enough to trust him to keep her safe while she sleeps, and he's the nearest shoulder to offer that she feels comfortable with. Nothing against Izzy, just that Davis and Kari have a stronger friendship.

AN4: Something never really covered, but seeing Davis in his 'kid' form, really can show what he's like without the inhibitions he places on himself.

AN5: Well, since Mimi didn't ACTUALLY go to the Digital World, it would only emphasize the point with Endigomon cutting it off, or maybe even Infermon from the Internet itself while he's recovering.

AN6+7: Extended scenes that felt appropriate to add to fill in the 'not actually speaking of plans'.

AN8: The 'Uncles' actually make more sense then the Japanese version, plus it goes with the 'stowaways' line Yolei says.

AN9: I'm not sure what the original REALLY talks about, even if I'm reading the subs, so this is what I'm going with because it fits better.

AN10: Something that belongs to Mario Kart 64, or at least where I remember it most.

AN11: Sorry, but I HAD to add in that expression. There's no way I could just NOT put it in.

AN12: Well, give some spotlight to Jun, since she's apart of this now.

AN13: Well, sometimes siblings like to joke around with each other. My brother and myself included, or at least we did. Also, I'm using the English standard version as the previous timeline, and the mixed parts for this one.

AN14: Davis is referring to his own problems, which started less than 12 hours after he got back to the past.

AN15: In Naruto, this would be called "Therapy Jutsu". Credit for this goes to Sarah1281, or whomever she gives credit to.

AN16: Is this breaking the fourth wall? This happens in both the Japanese and English. Decide for yourself!

AN17: Yes! Before you ask: I did plan this out when I first wrote this fic. I wanted to have Jun in on the adventure from the beginning. I looked at the virtues and found Loyalty to fit best.

AN18: Needed something more powerful than Magna Blast and Rapid Fire, because they didn't just need to kill it, they needed to OVERKILL it!

AN19: Something I added to embarrass Davis a little bit. I'm sure Kari didn't notice, or if she did, she didn't say anything because then she too would be embarrassed.

Anyone waiting on 'official' Daikari fluff and everything will need to wait just a little bit longer. Other than that, enjoy the last chapter of light hints and everything. Takari fans, if you don't like where this fic is going pairing wise, then I suggest you leave right now, because it's Daikari all the way with me. However, I do leave TK and Kari as friends. Seriously, any TRUE fan would do so, considering what they went through together.

RDF1: Anything else?

Dx: Not as I can think of. Little Raindrop?

LR: This should be good to go. The final check always helps.

Jenny: Just get to my fic when you're finished here.

RDF1: At my next day off, which won't be until next week.

Until next time…

Later,

RDF1


	13. True Digivolution! CS Digimon Assault?

And here we go again!

Dx: Yet another chapter by someone who can still improve.

RDF1: (raises eyebrow) Your slipping. That sounded as much like a compliment as it did an insult.

Dx: What? I'm part of you, that doesn't mean I have to annoy you ALL the time.

LR: Really? You've done it for a good while there.

Dx: Maybe I'm having an off day. I'll probably be back at the next chapter.

Jenny: Yeah, another week. That sounds plausible.

Okay, enough of that. Time to get back to the fic at hand.

One thing I wanted to mention last chapter, but never got around to it: Isn't it sad that Kerpymon/Cherubimon is only shown good for about two seconds before dying? That's kinda lame. SHOW MORE GOOD CHERUBIMON! Then it would die down the whole 'I only exist when I'm evil' bit, right?

Now, this chapter will be back on track with the series, with some more minor changes. Bear in mind that everyone close to Davis, minus his parents, now know about him being from the future; that includes Jun now. See how much more I change with Jun now heading to the Digital World as well.

But first, we gotta have a meeting, to catch everyone up on what's happening.

Disclaimer: RDF1 doesn't own anything he hasn't already mentioned. That being said: He does own this idea, or at least this version of it, so don't sue.

(Chapter Begin)

(Recap)

_A few hours later, and everyone was in New York, seeing Willis off before heading back home, everyone except for Mimi, who WAS home (so to speak)._

"_Thanks for joining me all the way back," said Willis._

"_Sure thing," replied Davis, "We ARE friends after all, right?"_

"_And before I leave my friends," said Willis, walking up to Kari and Yolei, before pecking them on the cheek and running away._

"_YOU BETTER RUN!" shouted Tai, who was upset that Willis almost got 'fresh' with Kari._

"_Tai!" admonished Kari._

"_What? I'm your older brother," said Tai, "I gotta keep away the boys I know aren't right for you."_

"_Speaking of which," said Davis, turning back to Willis, "DIDN'T I TELL YOU THAT YOU'RE NOT KARI'S TYPE! AND NOT TO MENTION YOLEI'S TAKEN!"_

"_And what would you know about her type, dear brother," said Jun, smirking at him._

"_Who says I'm taken!" exclaimed Yolei._

"_Jun!" groaned Davis, "I thought you were loyal!"_

"_Only as loyal as a sister can be," replied Jun, sticking out her tongue at her brother._

"_You'll find out yourself soon enough, Yolei," deadpanned Davis, answering Yolei's question._

"_GUYS!" exclaimed Cody, "I just realized, with the time difference: We've only got one hour before school starts up again!"_

"_GET THAT PORTAL OPEN!" shouted Yolei._

_Mimi got out her laptop, which she retrieved from where it was left by Kari and TK as they hurried to help Willis when this whole mess started, and Kari opened the portal, which eleven people and six Digimon ported through._

* * *

_(At school)_

_A bright flash of light appeared and everyone piled out, resulting with Kari and Davis on the bottom this time, Kari squished against Davis's back, causing him to blush._

'_That's not funny,' thought Davis, as the others started getting off, 'Not on any level.'_

_As they got out of the pile, they scrambled back home and got ready in record time before rushing off back to school. One email from Davis left on their terminals was all that was left before they started class._

_::Meeting tonight(morning for Mimi) after school::_

_They knew what Davis wanted to talk about, but had to ignore it for now as they concentrated on their classes._

(Recap End)

It was long, even more so for the high school Digidestined, but the end of the day finally got there, and everyone headed home for at least a few hours sleep before the meeting. Davis got to the meeting place about ten minutes early to see Ken there, waiting for him.

"Hey Ken," said Davis, as he moved to sit next to his best friend on the bench, "How'd the repairs go?"

"Not bad. Just got finished about two hours ago. I was able to get back in touch with my parents before telling them I needed to meet a friend. Since I have the longest commute, I had to leave extra early, or risk being late."

'Good plan,' thought Davis, 'wouldn't expect anything less from my DNA Digivolving Partner.'

"Thanks for being here," said Davis, "It's been tough revealing bit by bit without doing too much."

"I can understand. There's so much I want to tell Yolei, but at the same time, I kinda want to take those secrets to the grave."

Their conversation was cut short by Tai and Kari showing up, followed by the others over the next ten minutes.

"Is everyone here?" asked Davis.

"One second," said Izzy, setting up his laptop on a split screen for Mimi, Michael, and Willis.

"Good," said Ken, "Thanks to doing this on such short notice."

"Well, you still owe us an explanation," said Tai, taking charge, "We're all ears."

So Davis and Ken explained that they had been keeping in touch with each other since the 'fated' soccer game, and were making plans to change things even further.

"One thing that happened in the old timeline was that I abandoned my base, and the unstable energy from it had grown out of control, which forced us to destroy it," said Ken, "This time, no problem. If anyone needs to help their Digimon grow stronger, just call ahead and I'll open the portal for you."

"Hey Davis," spoke up Jun, "Before we continue, I just have one question: Why'd you bring me into this? I wasn't apart of this last time, was I?"

Davis and Ken looked at each other before turning back to her.

"The main thing I wanted this time around was us not squabbling so much. As much fun as the arguments were, I don't miss them. As for your partner…"

"That was me," said Ken, "During the first few weeks of school, where you guys were first returning to the Digital World, a thought struck me. Since Davis was held captive at the Convention Center four years ago alongside his family during the battle against Myotismon, why was Davis the only one to get a Digivice? I did some research and found that Jun was marked down as a possible Digidestined with a Machine Type Partner. It wasn't until you guys showed up at Andromon's City that I realized Andromon was that partner. I don't know why, I just did."

"Same here," said Davis, "I just went with my instinct, saving Andromon's data. I was as surprised as you were when you got your Digivice."

"Now, back to the matter at hand," said Ken, "These next few weeks before we get to Christmas break, we're going to be facing a new threat. This enemy is known as Arukenimon. She can turn Control Spires into Digimon by using her own hair. That being said, I created all those spires for two reasons: One, so she won't be suspicious while I worked on the program to deactivate them. Two, I just like destroying her creations."

"With that in mind," said Davis, "I need every one for the next week to be able to take turns keeping an eye out for any Digimon behaving differently than you know it should. Everyone else should head to Ken's base for training. We're not making the same mistakes again. We'll ALL be ready when the time comes."

"One question," spoke up Mimi, "Is there anyone other than her we need to worry about immediately?"

Davis and Ken looked at each other. Ken nodded, before they looked at the others again.

"There will be one for now. His name is Mummymon," said Davis, "When we get to a certain point, he'll become a direct threat as well."

"Okay," said Tai, speaking for the group, "So, we have two objectives this week: One, patrol the Digital World in pairs. Two, train at Ken's base to stay strong against our new enemy. Any objections?"

No one said anything. Then Kari raised her hand.

"Davis, just remember you don't have to do everything yourself, alright?" she said.

Davis actually smiled, "That's what I got you guys for. We'll do this together, every one of us."

What the others didn't realize, was that Davis meant ALL the Digidestined around the world, not just them.

* * *

(Two Days Later)

It had taken several weeks of planning, but Arukenimon was ready. Having noticed the Power of Miracles inside of Davis, she knew she had to destroy him somehow, in order for her master to rule both worlds. Good thing she was able to regrow her hair over night, otherwise she'd be half-bald by now. It had taken several dozen hairs, but she now had an army of Champion Digimon, with a few Ultimates to lead the group. With only Armor Digimon and Champion Digimon at their disposal, the Digidestined wouldn't last long against her army, which consisted of Gorillamon, Ogremon, Fugamon, and Hyogamon, and even a Viral form of ExVeemon for the Champion Digimon. That would surely throw off the Chosen of Miracles. Her Ultimates were BlueMeramon, Cerberumon, and even IceLeomon. Even if this plan failed, she had about a hundred Control Spires protected in one area to create a Mega Level Digimon, something no one could match, except for her Master.

"Everything prepared, my love," said Mummymon from behind her.

Arukenimon sighed, while she was glad for the company, Mummymon's flirtations were really getting on her nerves. She would almost like him if he weren't so forward with it.

"Mikemon and Cyclonemon were just the appetizer. The Chosen of Miracles wants to play rough; he'll see just how rough we can play. Let's see how they handle a few Gorillamon and BlackExVeemon."

With that, about 5 Gorillamon and BlackExVeemon traveled through the portal, into different locations, ready to battle the Digidestined.

(AN1)

* * *

The next day, things went smoothly until Ken contacted Davis after School.

::Davis, several sightings of Champion Level Control Spire Digimon. It's Gorillamon, and yet there's a black ExVeemon causing some damage as well.::

Davis almost smirked. It wasn't a big deal that Arukenimon had decided to step up the attack, but to have a dark version of his own Digimon took away any cockiness that was beginning to emerge.

"Veemon, time to see how we stack up against ourselves," said Davis, "Let's go."

Davis and Veemon left through the portal, not noticing Jun walking by and listening in for a few seconds. Jun took out her new D-Terminal and sent a message to Matt, who had decided to forgo training that day for practice to get ready for the Christmas Eve performance. Matt forwarded the message to Tai, who was training with Kari and TK at the base that afternoon.

"TK, Kari," said Tai, as Angemon and Nefertimon stopped their training, "We got trouble."

"Tai," said Ken, "You'll need to stay here. You're not ready today. Kari, head to the mountain area, there you'll find a Gorillamon trying to erupt a Volcano. TK, another Gorillamon is attacking Primary Village."

"Right," said TK and Kari, who headed through Ken's portal to the locations. During the weekend when he repaired his base, Ken also upgraded his portal to connect with various TVs in the Digital World, allowing direct travel without heading back to the Human World.

(AN2)

* * *

Yolei and Cody also received a message from Ken, and headed to the plains and city respectively. While rebuilding was taking place, they didn't have many defenses from Digimon that decided to attack their homes. When they got to their locations, they immediately saw the Gorillamon attacking, and decided to intervene.

* * *

Hawkmon Armor-Digivolve to…

Halsemon, Wings of Love!

Armadillomon Armor-Digivolve to…

Digmon the Drill of Knowledge!

Patamon Armor-Digivolve to…

Pegasusmon, Flying Hope!

Gatomon Armor-Digivolve to…

Nefertimon, Angel of Light!

Veemon Armor-Digivolve to…

Raidramon, Storm of Friendship!

(AN3)

* * *

Halsemon took the first move, and stopped Gorillamon from attacking the Gekomon and Otamamon that were living there. With the open field as their battlefield, Halsemon had the advantage in the air. Gorillamon tried attacking with his Energy Cannon, but Halsemon just dodged it easily, and countered with a Hurricane Tempest Wing! Gorillamon lowered himself to protect himself from the wind, before launching himself in the air at Halsemon. Halsemon tried to move, but Gorillamon grabbed his wing and deterred his path to the ground.

"Halsemon! Switch! Sincerity Armor Energize!" yelled Yolei, not wanting her partner to be defeated that easily.

Halsemon broke free by having data wrap around him and he changed into…

"SHURIMON! Samurai of Sincerity!" shouted Shurimon, "Ninja Wind!"

Creating another tornado, Shurimon disappeared, causing Gorillamon to crash into the ground.

"Perfecto!" said Yolei, happy that her partner was still in this.

"Not yet," said Shurimon, reappearing a few feet away, "He's not done."

And Gorillamon wasn't, lifting his arm slightly, he fired an Energy Cannon… RIGHT AT YOLEI!

"YOLEI! NO!" called out Shurimon, getting between her partner, and the oncoming beam of energy, "KUSANAGI!"

The blade pierced through the energy beam, but didn't stop it. The blade sliced through part of Gorillamon's cannon arm before disappearing into data particles. Shurimon wasn't so lucky, being forced back into Hawkmon to prevent deletion.

"Hawkmon!" cried Yolei, kneeling next to her partner.

"Yolei," groaned Hawkmon, getting up slowly, "Run."

"NO!" shouted Yolei, "I'm not leaving you!"

Gorillamon got up, madder than ever, and charged up another Energy Cannon, and fired it at Yolei and Hawkmon.

"HAWKMON!"

* * *

Meanwhile, in the city, Digmon used the underground to his advantage, getting the 'drop' on Gorillamon, so to speak. Gorillamon proved to more enduring though, and kept knocking Digmon back.

"Rock Cracking," shouted Digmon, hoping the fissure could knock Gorillamon off balance. He wasn't disappointed when Gorillamon used his hand to try and balance himself, "GOLD RUSH!"

The drills dug into Gorillamon, before Gorillamon got his footing and bounced the Drills off like they were made of paper.

"Digmon! Get out of there!" shouted Cody, who had watched the battle from a block over, staying out of the way.

"ENERGY CANNON!" shouted Gorillamon, firing at Cody, forcing Digmon to block it.

Digmon managed to get Cody out of the way, but was left defenseless as Gorillamon jumped across the buildings and used Power Lifter against Digmon's unguarded back, forcing him back into Armadillomon.

"Get out of here, Cody," said Armadillomon, panting hard from the energy knocked out of him.

"Not without you!" said Cody, trying to help his friend up.

* * *

When TK and Patamon got to Primary Village, he saw Elecmon, their friend from four years ago, battling Gorillamon. TK immediately went to help Elecmon as Pegasusmon tackled Gorillamon out of the way.

(AN4)

"Elecmon!" called out TK.

"TK! Is that you?" asked Elecmon, as he saw Pegasusmon attack Gorillamon, giving him a break, "I don't understand. Why is Gorillamon attacking us?"

"That's no Gorillamon," said TK, "It's a Control Spire that's been transformed into a Digimon."

"Patamon's really grown up, hasn't he?" asked Elecmon.

"Yeah," replied TK, thinking about it, "We all have. Now, let's get the kids out of here."

"Took the words right out of my mouth," finished Elecmon, as they moved the baby Digimon to a safer spot as Pegasusmon battled Gorillamon.

"Equus Beam!" shouted Pegasusmon, launching his energy attack straight into Gorillamon, sending him back to the ground.

Dust covered Gorillamon, which prevented Pegasusmon from seeing the Energy Cannon blast until it was too late. Pegasusmon crashed down near TK and Elecmon. They both saw Gorillamon struggle to get out of the hole he created when he took Pegasusmon's attack head-on. TK felt fear, similar to when Angemon battled Devimon, but knew he couldn't let fear win. He was stronger, wiser, and more mature than then. He kept Hope alive within him, and he focused that power into Patamon.

* * *

By the time Kari and Nefertimon got to the top of the mountain, Gorillamon had already made some progress destroying part of the Volcano, and had already begun activating the Lava within it.

"Cat's Eye Beam!" called out Nefertimon, blasting Gorillamon away from his spot, and getting his attention, "Rosetta Stone!"

The Tablet hit Gorillamon in the back before he could even move, knocking him even further down the mountain. Kari jumped off Nefertimon as she went off to battle Gorillamon. Kari turned towards the Volcano, and could only wonder how she could stop the Volcano from erupting.

Gorillamon fired Energy Cannon Blasts, to try and deter Nefertimon, but she only flew out of the way. Gorillamon gave out a Tarzan Yell.

(AN5)

"Kari, move it!" shouted Nefertimon, using Queen's Paw to try and get his attention.

Gorillamon charged up the Mountain, getting closer to Kari, who tried to run.

"KARI!" shouted Nefertimon, dive-bombing down to stop Gorillamon.

"POWER LIFTER!" shouted Gorillamon, lifting his arm up to smash Kari.

* * *

Voice: DIGIVOLUTION!

Hawkmon Digivolve to…

Aquilamon!

Armadillomon Digivolve to…

Ankylomon!

Patamon Digivolve to…

Angemon

* * *

Feeling Kari activating her Power of Light, Nefertimon De-Digivolved back into Gatomon.

"**LIGHTNING PAW!**" cried out Gatomon, focusing all her power into her fist/paw, which glowed white with electricity.

Gorillamon could only shout in pain, as his left arm was destroyed. He backed away, clutching his arm as best he could with his cannon, as Gatomon got into a battle stance, ready to take down Gorillamon, who had sparks flying from his arm and his back, which had revealed black skin.

"Gatomon, let's end this!" said Kari, focusing more power into Gatomon.

"Right," said Gatomon, smirking a Cat Smirk as she charged against Gorillamon.

"ENERGY CANNON!" called out Gorillamon, firing one last blast at the cat.

"_**LIGHTNING PAW!**_" cried back Gatomon, igniting both fists in White Electricity, using the left to plow through the Energy Cannon, before following up with the right, plowing right through Gorillamon, destroying him.

"We did it!" shouted Kari.

"And without any help," chuckled Gatomon, as she jumped back into Kari's arms.

Happy with their success, they headed back down the Volcano, which had returned to its dormant state thanks to Kari's powers.

(AN6)

* * *

Angemon stood proud and strong as Gorillamon got up. Gorillamon let out a Tarzan Yell before charging Angemon. Angemon stood there for a few seconds before moving even faster than Gorillamon, using his staff to guide Gorillamon's strikes, infuriating him.

"Energy Cannon!" shouted Gorillamon, trying to blast Angemon at Point Blank.

"ANGEL STAFF!" yelled out Angemon twirling his staff fast enough to negate the attack, and absorb it's power.

"Your turn, Angemon," said TK, happy that his friend had not only survived, but was now powerful enough to destroy Gorillamon.

Angemon focused all the power in his staff into his hand, which he then got ready to fire.

"HAND OF FATE!" shouted Angemon, unleashing all the energy at Gorillamon, hitting him at his exposed chest where the black skin was, piercing through Gorillamon and annihilating him.

"Great job Patamon," said Elecmon, as Angemon De-Digivolved.

"Thanks Elecmon," replied Patamon, "I just hope we didn't destroy too much around here."

"It's nothing that can't be fixed in a couple days time," replied Elecmon, "You should head back before the others start to worry."

'Yeah, everyone except Davis,' thought TK, as he and Patamon returned through the portal, 'Hope his plan works, otherwise we're sunk.'

* * *

Aquilamon quickly got Yolei on his back, and flew out of the way of the Energy Cannon. Gorillamon was back on his feet, angrier than before that his target had not only NOT been destroyed, but also turned into a new form.

"Blast Rings!" shouted Aquilamon, blasting off part of Gorillamon's body, revealing black skin.

"There," said Yolei, "Finish this!"

"Grand Horn!" yelled Aquilamon, striking straight through Gorillamon, obliterating him outright.

* * *

Ankylomon used his new spiked tail to knock Gorillamon back, giving Cody a few minutes to get his wits back.

"Ankylomon?" wondered Cody.

"Yep, and I'm just getting started," replied Ankylomon, before charging at Gorillamon again. Gorillamon jumped out of the way and fired another Energy Cannon at him. Ankylomon simply jumped higher than Gorillamon, surprising him.

"MEGATON PRESS!" shouted Ankylomon, crushing Gorillamon beneath him as he landed just milliseconds after Gorillamon did.

"Way to go!" cheered Cody.

* * *

When they returned to Ken's base after fighting the Gorillamon, they found they were one, or rather two, short.

"Where's Davis?" asked Kari.

"Not back yet," said Ken, who had battled the last Gorillamon at the beach, "He's still battling his Opponent."

Silence reigned for a few minutes before the portal opened up, revealing Davis and… 2 Veemons?

* * *

When Davis got to the forest, he was shocked, amazed, and impressed that his opponent was BlackExVeemon.

"Something's different about this one," said Raidramon.

"This isn't going to be easy," said Davis, getting off of Raidramon's back, and stepping back, away from the battle.

Raidramon stormed in, launching a Blue Thunder. BlackExVeemon just deflected it with his hand. Raidramon tried a Thunder Blast, only for BlackExVeemon to jump over it, and flip over, slapping his tail down on Raidramon. Raidramon moved out of the way and jumped back.

"Davis! This isn't working!" called out Raidramon.

"You're right," said Davis, "Let's try Flamedramon! Courage Armor Energize!"

Raidramon charged again, changing into Flamedramon as he did, and launched himself in a Fire Rocket. BlackExVeemon flew up to dodge.

"I don't think so!" shouted Flamedramon, "Fire Rocket!"

Shooting a flurry of flames, he had hoped to catch BlackExVeemon off guard. However, BlackExVeemon just dodged, blocked, or deflected the fireballs. BlackExVeemon charged at Flamedramon, forcing him to jump to the side, only for BlackExVeemon to grab him by the leg and swing him around, and forcing him through some trees. Flamedramon got up, steadying himself, only to find BlackExVeemon in a very familiar position.

"VEE-LASER!" shouted BlackExVeemon, sending his attack straight for Flamedramon.

"FIRE ROCKET!" cried out Flamedramon, launching himself once more against BlackExVeemon.

Flamedramon pierced through the blast, only for BlackExVeemon to counter with a quick combo of Vee Punches and Kicks, sending Flamedramon through the trees again. Davis raced towards his friend, feeling the power of Miracles respond once more, allowing something new to re-awaken. Veemon stood up as Davis rejoined him.

"Let's show him our true power," said Davis.

Veemon Digivolve to…

ExVeemon!

ExVeemon took to the skies, prompting BlackExVeemon to do the same. In the air, they exchanged a flurry of punches and kicks, very few of which connected. BlackExVeemon flew up to dodge yet another punch of ExVeemon's.

'_Davis, he's actually stronger than a Champion!_' informed ExVeemon through their link, '_If anything, he's matching my strength, and I'm hardly holding anything back._'

'Something **is** different about him,' responded Davis, 'Even IF has your form, he's not mindless like the others.'

"Don't tell me you haven't figured it out yet!" spoke BlackExVeemon, shocking them, BlackExVeemon took that advantage to use his tail to knock ExVeemon back, "My mistress wouldn't have chosen me if I wasn't strong enough to destroy you! VEE-LASER!"

"VEE-LASER!" countered ExVeemon.

The blasts collided, blinding even Davis. When the bright glow died down, they were at it again.

"You won't win against me, and do you know why?" asked BlackExVeemon, "It's because I'm not just a mindless drone! I'm made from two Control Spires, and my power is double that of any Champion!"

This only made ExVeemon smirk.

'_He's similar to BlackWarGreymon, having a mind of his own. Let's show him the truth._'

"Take it to him, ExVeemon!" shouted Davis.

"Well," said ExVeemon, "That just means I can go all out!"

ExVeemon suddenly disappeared. BlackExVeemon looked behind him, only to receive a Vee Punch in the Face.

(AN7)

BlackExVeemon quickly recovered, and turned around to catch a kick that was gunning for his head. ExVeemon twisted himself around, slapping BlackExVeemon in the face with his tail, forcing him to let go of his foot. BlackExVeemon brought his foot around for another Vee Kick, only to be met by a Vee Punch. ExVeemon brought his other fist around, and connected with BlackExVeemon's exposed chest, sending him down to the ground. ExVeemon dived-bombed BlackExVeemon, causing smoke to go everywhere from the explosion that took place.

Davis rushed forward, determined to check on his friend, ignoring the feeling in his heart, connected to the Power of Miracles.

(AN8)

When the smoke cleared, two Veemons were still trying to battle but it ended up as a Wrestling Match.

"Veemon!" called out Davis, trying to get his partner's attention.

"_What!_" answered both Veemons, stopping their 'match' for a moment.

"Oh great," said Davis, looking for the TV nearby, "Let's just get you guys back."

Upon spotting the TV, miraculously unharmed, he grabbed both and headed back to base, hoping to get his partner sorted out.

* * *

Davis could only sigh. After getting back to base, he immediately had both Veemons separated with the help of Ken. He mentally contacted his Veemon, just to keep them straight. He had Ken put the Control Spire Veemon down in the training room.

"What's this for!" said Veemon, "Why not destroy me, like every other Digimon of my kind you're going up against!"

Davis looked down at him, before smirking, "The fact that you have to ask should be answer enough."

"Guys, if Arukenimon's done this, then even I can't tell what her plan is, at least one of them," admitted Ken.

"It'll be fine," said Davis, "We'll let him cool off a few days, and then see what Arukenimon's got going on. We'll be ready for this. As long as we all stick together."

"Davis," spoke up Tai, who had thankfully finished his training before Davis returned, "How are we going to train, while that Veemon is down there?"

"I've got that covered," replied Davis, "Just let Matt, Izzy, and Joe know that they'll need to get in on this too, even if their busy."

"Let's just get home," said TK, "It's getting close to dinner, and we need to get back."

"Until tomorrow," said Ken, opening the portal back to the Human World.

Everyone left to their homes, until Davis and Ken were left.

"So, anything you won't say in front of them?" asked Ken.

"I'm thinking BlackWarGreymon," said Davis, "If this Veemon is anything like BlackWarGreymon, then maybe there's hope for some Control Spire Digimon. But the next week will tell for sure."

With that, Davis and Ken left for their respective homes.

* * *

When Davis got home, Jun was waiting for him.

"Hey bro," said Jun, getting his attention.

"Hey Jun," replied Davis, "Everything alright?"

"It's cool," said Jun, "Anything happen?"

"Got another Digimon to work with," said Davis, "Things are trying to get out of hand, but the next week will be what happens to change the future."

* * *

She was furious. Arukenimon let out a frustrated yell, one that caused Mummymon to flinch in fear of what she would do. She wasn't upset about the Gorillamon; in fact she expected them to be destroyed. It was that stupid BlackExVeemon that had to mess things up. He was supposed to destroy Davis and Veemon, or die trying, not get captured. Now she had to find another way to destroy them, or at least him. That would require an attack on the base. She smirked; time to summon a new Digimon to the force.

* * *

The next morning, Davis got up extra early, and headed to the base by himself, to find that Ken was already up, and watching the Veemon in the Training Room.

"Anything?" asked Davis, as he and Veemon walked up.

"Nope," said Ken, "Had Wormmon watch all night, and nothing good. Just muttering about why he is still alive and how long would it take for Arukenimon to destroy him."

"Alright," replied Davis, "I'll take over for now. Head back home and get ready for school. We'll need to devise a plan for Christmas."

"Sure thing," said Ken, as he left.

Davis took a moment to steel himself for the confrontation, as he watched as the Veemon he captured simply resorted to knocking head against the walls, trying to find a weak point, or gain enough energy to Digivolve again, before heading down to the room. Upon reaching the door, Veemon turned around and glared at his captor.

"Just finish me off already!" demanded Veemon.

"That wouldn't be prudent to my plan," countered Davis, throwing Veemon off, "If you talk, I can spare you, or you can not talk, and we can take all day. Either way, I'm going to have my day busy."

"I'm not going to say anything!" said Veemon, charging in with a Vee-Headbutt.

Davis got a focused look in his eyes and he held out his hands and stopped Veemon before he could do any damage. He focused on his Power of Miracles, and connected with the Veemon in a manner not unlike the one he has with his Veemon. It wasn't easy, but a link was formed, and Davis could hear Arukenimon's voice, or at least a few words here and there as she revealed bits of her plan to her pawn.

'…_When we get rid of the Child of Miracles, the Master will be pleased!…_'

'…_The Master is starting to get impatient! If that boy isn't taken out of the picture before new years, Master's plan will be ruined…_'

'…_My darling, just say the word and I'll take care of that boy myself._' '_Do that, and you'll be destroyed, or did you forget what happened with Diaboromon's plan using Cherubimon…_'

That one surprised him. But he shouldn't be. After all, Veemon did tell him three years ago that any powerful Digimon would be aware of his power. Maybe they found out about Diaboromon from Myotismon. It was possible.

"You should know that connection is a two-way street!" replied Veemon, gaining power from Davis.

Davis let go of the connection, but Veemon already had what he needed.

"You won't defeat my mistress!" said Veemon, evolving back into BlackExVeemon, "And thanks to that power boost, I now know where you are most vulnerable, and my mistress will destroy that which you will protect!"

Davis scrambled backwards, trying to get back through the door. He barely made it before the door shut, locking BlackExVeemon in. BlackExVeemon merely smirked as he closed his eyes, relaying his message to his mistress.

(AN9)

Davis ran back to the portal, and opened a link to Tai and Kari's house, hoping to get there before Arukenimon attacked Kari while in the real world.

* * *

Veemon woke up to find that Davis had already left. That wasn't surprising, as Davis had done that before, years into the future when he needed to get to the restaurant early to get a few things fixed up, or ordered for the day. However, shortly after getting ready for the day, he felt something entering the real world, something that shouldn't be. Reacting on his instincts, he quickly headed to Jun's room. Jun, who was getting ready to meet Matt downstairs for a ride to High School, was shocked as Veemon flew into her room like a banshee, grabbing her and Kapurimon before jumping out her window. Not a moment too soon, because as soon as Veemon cleared the window, the entire apartment exploded in a resounding BOOM!

"Oh crap!" said Veemon, forgetting one slight problem. He was in his rookie form, and holding onto a teenage girl who was bigger than him; this was gonna hurt.

CRASH!

"Ouch," said Veemon, feeling that he was indeed right..

Luckily, they landed in the garbage dump behind their apartment. All three of them looked up to see snow and ice fall down from the wreckage.

"I don't know whether to be glad my parents already left for work an hour ago, or be mad you ruined my outfit for school," commented Jun as she got out of the dumpster.

"Try 'Thank you for saving my life.' Now, let's run for our lives while we try to find out WHO'S ATTACKING US!" said Veemon, getting out, grabbing Jun's hand, and running away from the icicle landing where they were just seconds ago.

Kapurimon Digivolved to…

Hagurumon!

"Gear Rollers!" he shouted, as he plowed into Hyogamon, forcing him back.

Meanwhile, Fugamon got around front and blocked them off.

"V-Headbutt!" shouted Veemon, knocking the Champion Digimon down, "Let's go!"

The three of them continued running, while Fugamon and Hyogamon got back up, after recovering first, before following them.

* * *

Meanwhile, Davis had managed to get Tai and Kari, along with Gatomon out of the apartment, only to find an Ogremon before them.

"Oh no," said Tai, "What's Ogremon doing here!"

"It can't be the same one, can it?" asked Kari, as Gatomon stayed behind to battle Ogremon as they left.

"Mind explaining that to me?" questioned Davis as they got out of the apartment complex, to see Gatomon and Ogremon battle it out right in front of them.

"After defeating Etemon," explained Tai, "I returned home to before I went to the Digital World for the first time, but after I had left for Camp. Kari was here and we had to battle an Ogremon that showed up. I returned to the Digital World with Agumon, but had to leave Kari here."

"One things for sure," replied Davis, "That's no Ogremon!"

Gatomon managed to knock off a few pieces of Ogremon's shoulder, revealing black metal underneath.

'Veemon!' called out Davis, before noticing him running out with Jun and Hagurumon closely following.

"Right here, Davis!" shouted Veemon, as he went to help Gatomon, knocking back Ogremon with V-Headbutt.

"Thanks," said Gatomon, turning and launching a Lightning Paw at Fugamon, sending him back into Hyogamon, "Ready to take them down?"

"Right with ya," replied Veemon, as he and Hagurumon joined her.

"Got a plan, Davis?" asked Tai.

"One second," said Davis, getting a good look at all three of them, before giving his D-Terminal to Kari, "Take care of Hyogamon, I've got Fugamon."

"Then, here," replied Kari, giving Davis her Terminal, "Fair trade."

"Thanks," said Davis, smiling.

"What about me?" asked Jun.

"You've got this, sis," replied Davis, before he and Kari held up their Digivices.

"DIGI-ARMOR ENERGIZE!"

Veemon Armor-Digivolve to…

Gatomon Armor-Digivolve to…

"Gargoylemon!"

"Lynxmon!"

"Here we go," said Jun, focusing her power into her Digivice.

Hagurumon Digivolve to…

"Guardromon!"

"Take 'em!" shouted Davis.

"Howling Buster!" shouted Lynxmon, shooting a torrent of flames at Hyogamon.

"Snow Barrier!" countered Hyogamon, bringing up a wall of snow to absorb the hit, unfortunately blinding him to Lynxmon's movements until it was too late.

"Wild Nail Claws!" called out Lynxmon, burying her flaming claws into Hyogamon, destroying him bit by bit until nothing but debris was left.

* * *

"Evil Hurricane!" shouted Fugamon, sending strong winds at Gargoylemon, forcing Gargoylemon to keep his distance.

"I'm not going down that easily," said Gargoylemon, flapping his wings harder, "Freezing Wing!"

White Energy glowed around Gargoylemon, before he launched the energy, as it separated and changed into solid forms.

"Heavy Stick!" cried out Fugamon, using his club to knock away the statues.

"Time for some chaos," said Gargoylemon, his white energy changing into black, "Statue Bomber!"

Gargoylemon separated into three, and each launched himself into Fugamon, smashing him into the ground, and destroying him.

* * *

"Guardian Barrage," shouted Guardromon.

"Pummel Whack!" countered Ogremon, destroying the missiles, "Bone Club!"

Ogremon leaped into the air, intending on slamming down into Guardromon, but Guardromon used the boosters on his back to avoid the hit.

"Warning Laser!" called out Guardromon, shooting a beam from his eyes and forcing Ogremon back.

Ogremon noticed his comrades destroyed, and smirked.

"My turn!" said Ogremon, gathering the data of his fallen brothers, "Ogremon Dark-Digivolve to…

"ShadowWereGarurumon!" shouted ShadowWereGarurumon, "Shadow Claw!"

ShadowWereGarurumon attacked Guardromon before he could make a move, and caused him to crash onto the ground.

"Not so fast!" shouted Gargoylemon and Lynxmon.

"Garuru Kick!"

The black energy blade launched from ShadowWereGarurumon knocked both of the Armor Digimon down in an explosion.

"He's even stronger than BlackExVeemon," muttered Davis, before turning to Jun, "There's only one way we can defeat him."

"But is she ready yet?" asked Tai, worried that if this failed they could very well lose this battle, and their partners.

"There's only one way to find out!" said Jun, feeling her confidence rise with Davis's support. She also remembered her Virtue was Loyalty, and how it helped them out against Kerpymon, "Guardromon! DIGIVOLVE!"

* * *

Ken sighed in frustration. He knew he should have stayed behind, but no, he had to leave Davis ALONE with the other Veemon. Now, not only did he escape, he also made the base crash long enough for ANOTHER Control Spire Digimon to attack the base. He couldn't help but laugh an sweatdrop at the fact that it was Okuwamon all over again.

"Where's Davis when you need him?" asked Ken.

"I can only hold him off for so long!" exclaimed Stingmon, as he deflected another one of Okuwamon's attacks.

BlackExVeemon wasn't doing much better, as he had become the target of Okuwamon's original attack, and had reluctantly decided to battle alongside Stingmon, for now.

'DAVIS!' yelled Ken in his mind, hoping that their link as DNA partners could reach him.

"Dude!" shouted a familiar voice, "Not so loud! I'm right here!"

Ken turned and was shocked at what he was seeing.

* * *

"Guardromon Digivolve to…

"Andromon!"

Andromon blocked ShadowWereGarurumon's claws with his armored arms, before launching him back.

"Lightning Blade!" shouted Andromon, sending a blade of electric energy at ShadowWereGarurumon.

"Garuru Kick!" shouted ShadowWereGarurumon, countering the blade of energy with his own. He got his bearings back and launched himself at Andromon, "Shadow Claw!"

"Gatling Attack!" called out Andromon, launching his missiles at ShadowWereGarurumon, destroying him.

"That rocked!" shouted Davis, praising Jun's partner, and causing Jun to blush.

"So Davis," said Tai, turning to him as Veemon and Gatomon got up and recovered their strength, "Any idea how this happened?"

Davis rubbed his head sheepishly, "Sorry, my bad. I kinda let that Veemon get a bit of my power and he managed to contact Arukenimon, which allowed her to know who to attack to catch me off guard, or something."

"Or maybe," said Tai, "She wanted you out of the Digital World for a reason."

"THE BASE!" shouted Davis and Kari at the same time.

"Let's get back there," said Jun, before the seven of them headed back to the Kamiya apartment.

* * *

When the got to the base, they found it crashed into the sand, not far from where Magnamon had battled Kimeramon. They exited the base, only for Davis to clutch his head.

'DAVIS!' shouted Ken in his head.

Davis just looked at Ken, who was concentrating on the battle at hand.

"DUDE!" said Davis, causing Ken to turn in surprise, "Not so loud. I'm right here, man."

"Andromon, help them out!" called out Jun.

"On it," said Andromon, moving to attack Okuwamon.

"Veemon, get in there!" added Davis.

"Give me a second," said Veemon, racing off as well, "Veemon Digivolve to…

"ExVeemon," shouted ExVeemon, taking to the sky and knocking Okuwamon into a Lightning Blade by Andromon.

"Stingmon, everything alright?" asked ExVeemon.

"You mean OTHER than Davis messing up, again, and having to wait on you, again?" replied Stingmon, as if this was a common occurrence, "Everything's just peachy."

"Hey! I was trying to keep Jun and Andromon alive, and maybe not mess up the future any more!" countered ExVeemon, as he fired a Vee-Laser at Okuwamon, who was distracted by BlackExVeemon.

"Seriously? And if Davis hadn't tried to do something by himself, again," countered Stingmon, "You would be here sooner and everyone else safe and sound, mostly."

"HEY!" shouted Davis, getting their attention for a second, "STOP TALKING LIKE I'M NOT HERE!"

"But they do have a point," said Ken, causing Tai, Jun, and Kari to snicker, "You've really got to stop trying to work by yourself. It doesn't end well all the time."

"Well, EXCUSE ME for trying to take some responsibility here!" replied Davis, getting in Ken's face, "Just because you book smart doesn't mean you know everything!"

"Just because you're the leader doesn't mean you can make decisions without consulting anyone!"

"I'm only trying to help!" said Davis, finally backing off, closing his eyes as he tensed up, fighting back tears, "If I don't HAVE to involve my problems, and my mistakes with them, then I can handle it no matter the outcome."

"You think WE want you to deal with our problems," spoke up Kari, "Just because it's not our problem doesn't mean it's not our business. We're a team. If it affects the Digital World, it affects the Real World, and if it affects one of us, then it affects all of us."

"She's right, bro," said Jun, "You can't just not involve us in something this big. How many times does it take before it penetrates that thick skull of yours that we can do better together!"

'We're a team, Davis,' said Ken, 'Let's not stop now!'

'Right,' replied Davis, sighing, as much as he wanted to otherwise, if he's going to keep the team together, he's gotta keep it together with his actions, 'Let's do it partner!'

"Stingmon, go for it!" shouted ExVeemon, but something else happened instead.

As ExVeemon and Stingmon flew towards each other, BlackExVeemon was blasted back by a Double Scissor Claw from Okuwamon, getting in between them.

"UH-OH!" shouted Davis and Ken together.

Stingmon…

BlackExVeemon…

DNA-Digivolve to…

"Dinobeemon!" shouted the new DNA Digimon.

ExVeemon could only blink as Dinobeemon flew beside him.

"You want to try that again!" he shouted to his partner.

"I say: GO WITH IT!" replied back Davis, as Dinobeemon started his attack.

"Masquerade!" shouted Dinobeemon, confusing Okuwamon.

"Vee-Laser!" shouted ExVeemon at max power, knocking back Okuwamon into the sand, parts of his face and legs falling off to reveal the Control Spire skin underneath, "I need something more."

'What to do?' wondered Davis, wanting something to happen.

He remembered the time against MaloMyotismon that was rapidly approaching in just a few months. He was able to get both Imperialdramon to show up, with Veemon and Wormmon in control of one each, for a time.

'That might work,' thought Davis, focusing his Power of Miracles into ExVeemon again, 'ExVeemon, let's try something new!'

The only question, will it work?

(Chapter End)

There are so many things I want to cover about this.

First and Foremost: Due to viewing the number of reviews I have gotten during this fic, I will not be updating again, or even think about updating again until I at least have ten reviews, at least for this chapter. If I get them within a week, I won't update because I need to work on other fic(s) before returning to this one.

That being said: _**please review if you want more of this fic!**_

On another note, the reason that this took so long was because of writer's block. But I've gotten enough of it chipped away to bring you this.

I've got about half-a-dozen plans in the works right now, and I'm trying to work them in as I go.

Dx: Wow, and I actually tried to encourage you. WHAT HORROR HAVE I UNLEASHED?

LR: That… is actually a good question.

Jenny: Well, at least you can get back to my fic now, right?

RDF1: Maybe eventually.

Author Notes, GO!

AN1: Something I wanted to showcase: The extent of the abilities of Gorillamon. That, and I don't know why, but I like seeing Gorillamon destroyed, I think.

AN2: I had Ken upgrade his system

AN3: Standard Digivolution scene. No matter where anyone/everyone is, the Digivolution is the same, like they were next to each other anyways.

AN4: I wanted TK there for the sole reason of Elecmon's return, at least in a one-shot. Kinda reminds you of that episode where young TK finds Primary Village. Now, he's older, more experienced, and more powerful.

AN5: (deadpans) Yes; that is an attack. Look it up on Digimon Wikia and see it for yourself.

AN6: Couldn't think of a better explanation. Seriously, how do you stop an suddenly active Volcano and just walk away without doing anything more about it!

AN7: For some reason, I find myself remembering Goku punching Jeice for this scene. I commend TeamFourStar for utilizing it to the fullest humor it could be.

AN8: Again, something that's a setup for later, you'll find out soon enough. That being said, isn't it stupid for Davis to be running TOWARDS an explosion? Oh well, he isn't known for being the smartest leader, is he?

AN9: Something I added so it could make at least a little bit of sense that Arukenimon would know who to attack specifically. For all the good it did him! LOL!

Well, I think that's it.

Please review if you want this to continue, if not, those that do be patient until I get at least ten reviews for this chapter.

Later,

RDF1


	14. ReGiga House Battle! Enemies Reappear!

(FANFARE)

It has happened!

Dx: About time! If people reviewed more, then this would be prevented, would it not?

Jenny: I think it's a good start, considering how many more chapters this will be, right?

LR: It's good to be back, either way.

RDF1: We must proceed with caution. We have made a great milestone, and must move so accordingly…

RDF1 breaks out in a dance.

RDF1: OH YEAH! GOT TEN+ REVIEWS IN A SINGLE CHAPTER AGAIN! BREAK DOWN WITH MY BAD SELF!

OCs facefault to the floor.

Dx: Remind me to never ask for ten reviews ever again.

Jenny: Sure thing.

Anyways, time for some more answers, followed by questions and mysteries. This chapter was quite difficult to put together because of how many times I had to watch these episodes.

That being said: Disclaimer time…

Disclaimer: RDF1 doesn't own Digimon, or anything related to Digimon. He only owns his OCs plus this idea.

RDF1: So, please don't sue!

This just in: Multiple reviews have poured in! 10th Squad 3rd Seat has just added reviews for every chapter thus far, in just under Six hours. Conclusion: SHOUT OUT TO THIS EPIC REVIEWER!

(Chapter Begin)

(Recap)

_When they got to the base, they found it crashed into the sand, not far from where Magnamon had battled Kimeramon. They exited the base, only for Davis to clutch his head._

'_DAVIS!' shouted Ken in his head._

_Davis just looked at Ken, who was concentrating on the battle at hand._

"_DUDE!" said Davis, causing Ken to turn in surprise, "Not so loud. I'm right here, man."_

_"Andromon, help them out!" called out Jun._

"_On it," said Andromon, moving to attack Okuwamon._

"_Veemon, get in there!" added Davis._

"_Give me a second," said Veemon, racing off as well._

"_Veemon Digivolve to…_

"_ExVeemon," shouted ExVeemon, taking to the sky and knocking Okuwamon into a Lightning Blade by Andromon._

"_Stingmon, everything alright?" asked ExVeemon._

"_You mean OTHER than Davis messing up, again, and having to wait on you, again?" replied Stingmon, as if this was a common occurrence, "Everything's just peachy."_

"_Hey! I was trying to keep Jun and Andromon alive, and maybe not mess up the future any more!" countered ExVeemon, as he fired a Vee-Laser at Okuwamon, who was distracted by BlackExVeemon._

"_Seriously? And if Davis hadn't tried to do something by himself, again," countered Stingmon, "You would be here sooner and everyone else safe and sound, mostly."_

"_HEY!" shouted Davis, getting their attention for a second, "STOP TALKING LIKE I'M NOT HERE!"_

"_But they do have a point," said Ken, causing Tai, Jun, and Kari to snicker, "You've really got to stop trying to work by yourself. It doesn't end well all the time."_

"_Well, EXCUSE ME for trying to take some responsibility here!" replied Davis, getting in Ken's face, "Just because you're book smart doesn't mean you know everything!"_

"_Just because you're the leader doesn't mean you can make decisions without consulting anyone!"_

"_I'm only trying to help!" said Davis, finally backing off, closing his eyes as he tensed up, fighting back tears, "If I don't HAVE to involve my problems, and my mistakes with them, then I can handle it no matter the outcome."_

"_You think WE want you to deal with our problems," spoke up Kari, "Just because it's not our problem doesn't mean it's not our business. We're a team. If it affects the Digital World, it affects the Real World, and if it affects one of us, then it affects all of us."_

_"She's right, bro," said Jun, "You can't just not involve us in something this big. How many times does it take before it penetrates that thick skull of yours that we can do better together!"_

'_We're a team, Davis,' said Ken, 'Let's not stop now!'_

'_Right,' replied Davis, sighing, as much as he wanted to otherwise, if he's going to keep the team together, he's gotta keep it together with his actions, 'Let's do it partner!'_

"_Stingmon, go for it!" shouted ExVeemon, but something else happened instead._

_As ExVeemon and Stingmon flew towards each other, BlackExVeemon was blasted back by a Double Scissor Claw from Okuwamon, getting in between them._

"_UH-OH!" shouted Davis and Ken together._

_Stingmon…_

_BlackExVeemon…_

_DNA-Digivolve to…_

"_Dinobeemon!" shouted the new DNA Digimon._

_ExVeemon could only blink as Dinobeemon flew beside him._

"_You want to try that again!" he shouted to his partner._

"_I say: GO WITH IT!" replied back Davis, as Dinobeemon started his attack._

"_Masquerade!" shouted Dinobeemon, confusing Okuwamon._

"_Vee-Laser!" shouted ExVeemon at max power, knocking back Okuwamon into the sand, parts of his face and legs falling off to reveal the Control Spire skin underneath, "I need something more."_

'_What to do?' wondered Davis, wanting something to happen._

_He remembered the time against MaloMyotismon that was rapidly approaching in just a few months. He was able to get both Imperialdramon to show up, with Veemon and Wormmon in control of one each, for a time._

'_That might work,' thought Davis, focusing his Power of Miracles into ExVeemon again, 'ExVeemon, let's try something new!'_

_The only question, will it work?_

(Recap End)

"Ken, I'll need you're help for this!" said Davis, focusing on their bond once more.

"Sure thing, Davis," replied Ken, focusing his power of Kindness back through the bond.

"ExVeemon! Digivolve!" shouted out Davis, focusing the renewed power into ExVeemon as well, "Stingmon Armor Energize!"

ExVeemon, DNA Digivolve to…

Paildramon!

"Now that's a sight," said Tai.

"Awesome," said Kari.

"Radical," added Jun, "This is what you were aiming for, wasn't it?"

"Exactly," replied Davis, "Take him down!"

"With pleasure," said Paildramon, moving to attack Okuwamon.

"Not without us, you're not," replied Dinobeemon, as he flew in behind Paildramon, with Andromon providing cover for them with Lightning Blades and Gatling Attacks.

"Double Scissor Claw!" shouted Okuwamon, targeting Dinobeemon, only for Paildramon to get in between them.

"Sting Strike!" shouted Paildramon, Bringing out his steel sting blades and deflected both attacks, "Now, Dinobeemon!"

"Got it," replied Dinobeemon, getting in close to the Control Spire Digimon, "Masquerade!"

The attack left Okuwamon disoriented for a few seconds, but it was enough time for Paildramon to put enough power into one final attack.

"Desperado Blasters!" called out Paildramon, firing his waist-mounted guns, tearing right through Okuwamon.

"FORGIVE ME MISTRESS!" cried Okuwamon, before being deleted.

Silence followed for a few moments, as the victory settled in.

"So, what's next?" asked Andromon.

"How about destroying the base?" countered Dinobeemon, in the voice of BlackExVeemon.

(AN1)

"Yeah… No!" countered Paildramon, as they reverted back to DemiVeemon, _DemiVeemon_, Minomon, and Hagurumon.

"Okay, that's gonna get irritating," said Davis, as the Digimon returned to their partners, "Anything other than our mental connection can keep you two separate?"

"Let me try something," suggested _DemiVeemon_, before using what little extra power he had left to change into BlackDemiVeemon, "This should work, for now. Other than that, you can call me BV."

"BV?" asked Jun.

"Short for BlackVeemon, right?" asked Kari.

Davis nodded, along with BlackDemiVeemon. This WAS going to take time to get used to, but his sort-of plan worked, to an extent. He turned to Ken, and nodded.

"Okay, let's get back. Now that the base is safe once more, for now, we can get back home, hopefully for some sleep," said Davis.

"Guess you haven't been updated, have you," replied Jun, giving a side glare to DemiVeemon, "Our house has been destroyed by Control Spire Digimon."

(AN2)

"…" For once, Davis was speechless. This was completely off kilter from what he and Ken knew. And he couldn't think of an idea that would help explain this, until they heard a beeping. Davis pulled out his D-Terminal and looked at it.

::Davis, sorry about your house. Don't worry; it'll be fixed by tomorrow. Consider it a thank you for what you're doing. Keep up the good work. A friend.::

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Jun.

"It means: We need to find a place to spend the night, and letting our parents know what happened," replied Davis.

Another beep broke his train of thought.

::Parents taken care of; things will be normal tomorrow. A friend.::

'Okay, only one person I can think of that could be doing this,' thought Davis, 'But would he really?'

"Guess you need to find someone to spend the night with," suggested Tai, "I guess Jun can stay…"

"I call Matt's place!" called out Jun suddenly, her hand in the air.

This got her strange looks from everyone, especially Davis.

'_Fangirl alert, or pretend fangirl alert?_' thought DemiVeemon to Davis.

'_Maybe something, maybe nothing,_' replied Davis, '_The changes have thrown some things off, remember?_'

"What?" asked Jun, before realizing what they were worried about, "Oh, not THAT! Perverts. Matt and I have a School Project due next week, and this is a convenient reason for us to work on it together."

"Oh right," said Tai, remembering the project, "I better get in touch with Izzy. We need to finish that project as well."

(AN3)

"Davis can stay over with me and Tai," spoke up Kari, "It'll be like a sleepover."

"You sure, Kari?" asked Tai, wondering what her sister was getting at.

"That'll be fine, I guess," replied Davis, who was suddenly hesitant.

"Well, I better get the base up and running again," said Ken, "It shouldn't take more than an hour or two. Let's go Minomon."

"Right," said Minomon, hopping into Ken's arms.

With that, they headed back to base, leaving the Kamiyas and Motomiyas alone with Gatomon, DemiVeemon, BV, and Hagurumon.

"Well," said BV, "He knows how to leave a scene."

This absurd, and random, statement sent everyone else into a small and short laughing fit.

"We better get back," said Jun, "I gotta call Matt to let him know I'm coming over."

This caused Davis to roll his eyes, knowing how suggestive and wrong that statement could be to those with the imagination for it.

(AN4)

"Let's just get out of here," he said, and they left through the portal.

* * *

"So, that's what happened, huh?" asked TK, who was talking on the phone with Matt.

"Yep," replied Matt, "The news is being covered by someone else, according to Davis. That being said, this will be a night to remember."

TK made a face, "You do realize I'm not a teenager yet, right?"

"Sorry," said Matt, "That sounded wrong. But don't worry. You'll find someone like that soon enough."

"And if I already have?" teased TK.

"Then you will never have any privacy from me, bro," countered Matt, in a serious enough tone that got TK to back off.

"Okay, okay. I gotcha," replied TK, before hanging up, "Later."

"Bye," finished Matt, hanging up as well.

"Everything alright, TK?" asked his mom.

"Yeah, just brothers teasing each other as usual," replied TK.

"Alright," said Nancy Takaishi, "Supper's almost ready by the way."

"Looking forward to it, mom," said TK, planning on saving some for Patamon if he could get the chance.

* * *

"Okay, I'll tell her. She'll be disappointed, but will understand," said Yolei.

"Thanks for that," replied Jun, "I would tell her myself, but you got to the phone before her, and it was a good time for me to tell you what happened in the Digital World today."

"Oh wow, that's right," said Yolei, "This was your first time in the Digital World, right?"

"Yep," smiled Jun, "I'm sure it won't be the best time, and definitely not the worst as well."

"Good luck on your project and keep your hands to yourself, girl."

"Very funny, kid," replied Jun, slightly annoyed, yet amused that Yolei would be warning her, and not Davis or TK, "I'll see you at Izzy's tomorrow. He wants to show us something about the DNA Digimon or something like that."

"Sure, see ya then," said Yolei, before hanging up.

"What did Jun want?" asked Momoe, having walked by at the time.

"Oh, her house was destroyed in an explosion and she's staying over at Matt's so they can work on their project for school."

"Okay," replied Momoe, "I guess work is important. Oh well, maybe next time."

Yolei looked on as her sister continued about her day. She expected something more than that, but shrugged. She just hoped there wasn't a next time.

(AN5)

* * *

The next day, after school, Davis, Kari, Tai, Jun, TK, Yolei, Cody, and Ken headed over to Izzy's house so the newer Digidestined could be brought up to speed on DNA Digimon.

"Now, for those of you who weren't in the Digital World yesterday," started Izzy, for Cody's and Yolei's benefit, "a DNA Digimon is basically two Digimon merging together to make a new, more powerful, Digimon with traits and strengths from both."

"We first discovered it three summers ago," added Tai, "When we battled against Diaboromon, WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon DNA Digivolved to become Omnimon."

"Oh yeah," said Yolei, "I remember that. I sent like a dozen emails to you guys during that time. Still don't know how your email address was publicized worldwide like that."

"You don't WANT to know," replied Izzy in a deadpanned voice.

"Quick question," said TK, "Where were you during this, Ken?"

"That's a good question," replied Ken, "I didn't show up here in the past until about a week before school started this year. So, I can't really say. Unless, it was before my brother, Sam, died, and we were having our own adventure or something. Minomon?"

"It was after I met you and Sam, but before we actually went to the Digital World. I think," replied Minomon, "I can't be too sure either."

(AN6)

"Anyways," said Izzy, "I done some research on how BV was able to DNA Digivolve, even though he's made from Control Spires."

"So, what's up?" asked BV, his interest peaked.

"Because you're made up of Data, even if it IS slightly difference, in the Digital World, you can combine with another Digimon. However, whomever you combine with has more prominence in the outcome than you. That's why Dinobeemon appeared instead of Paildramon, like you were originally hoping for."

"That still doesn't explain how you made Veemon directly Digivolve into Paildramon though," added Kari.

Davis and Ken shared a look. This was something new to them as well, though they had been working together for years, so it wasn't entirely a surprise.

"Well, since our Partners are DNA compatible, added to the fact that we've worked together in that regard for about eight years, I figured we might be able to pull a DNA Digivolution, even without Two Digimon, using our bond as a substitute power source," explained Davis, in a way that only he could. He was trying to figure it out himself as well.

"Well, if nothing else," spoke up TK, thinking about the DNA Digivolution in comparison to their old-school style, "This DNA Digivolution is similar to our Digivolution to Ultimate Level, isn't it?"

"Kinda," said Izzy, "I've noticed the difference in power levels though. An experienced Ultimate would have slightly more power than a DNA Digimon, but a newly Digivolved Ultimate, one that hasn't had much experience in that form yet, would be weaker. Does that make sense?"

"Plenty," replied Cody, "So, what happened to your Ultimate Levels anyways?"

Tai, TK, Izzy, and Kari shared a look. This was something they never brought up, because no one had asked. Davis knew about it, but never bothered with it. That being said, they wouldn't keep it a secret.

"Well," started Tai, "It was shortly after we defeated Diaboromon. We were called back to the Digital World one last time before school started, on a day where we could all make it for about an hour or two."

"There," continued TK, "Gennai, a Digital Friend of ours, told us that we needed to release the Powers of our Crests to create a barrier to prevent any Old Evils, like Myotismon, from re-entering the Digital World from the outside. It also had the added effect of keeping the Dark Ocean separate as well, for the most part."

"What we didn't know, or could possibly know though," added Kari, "was that evil could still be sent in a less powerful form, or a different form altogether. Like Ken, being corrupted by Evil, more or less."

"Can't say that was my proudest moment," chuckled Ken, rubbing the back of his head, "However, since I followed Davis here into the past, I have merged with my past self and completely nullified the darker side-effects of the Black Spore that's inside of me."

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"Izzy, are you and your friends hungry?" asked his adopted Mother, "I made some snacks for them."

Izzy opened the door to let her in.

"Thanks mom," said Izzy, as she set down the big tray of snacks.

"Your quite welcome," replied Yoshie, "And there should be enough for your Digimon as well."

This surprised them, even Davis and Ken, for they never realized that Izzy's parents already knew about the Digidestined.

"Thanks Mrs. Izumi," replied the Digimon, before grabbing a snack for themselves.

"It's so nice to see you spending time with friends, Izzy," said Yoshie, before getting a thoughtful look, "You never said what happened to your friend Tento."

"It's Tentomon, mom," replied Izzy, "And right now he's protecting the Digital World, or at least part of it."

"Well, as long as you keep in touch every now and again," said Yoshie as she left the room, "Have fun, kids."

"Bye Mrs. Izumi," replied everyone, minus Izzy.

"Well, after we finish eating," suggested Davis, "I say we head out to destroy more control spires so Arukenimon can't use them."

"Not to mention take down any Control Spire Digimon that gets in our way, right?" added Ken, smirking at him.

"Sounds like a plan. So, who will be teamed up together?" asked Kari.

"Well, I'd suggest Tai, Kari and Cody be one group, while Izzy, Yolei and TK be another," suggested Davis.

"That leaves you, Ken, and Jun," replied Tai, "Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean you guys have the strongest group?"  
"Really?" replied Davis, "I was just making sure the teams were even with 2 guys and 1 girl."

(AN7)

Suddenly, Gatomon yawned, before trying to shake it out.

"I can't believe you're thinking of fighting right now," said Gatomon, "Can't it wait until tomorrow. It'll be Saturday and we'll have the whole day to take down the Spires.

"She does have a point," spoke up Cody, "Given how long we've been here since school, Supper is right around the corner for some of us. I'd say we split up in those groups tomorrow, when we're at full strength."

Davis sighed. He just couldn't argue with that logic, despite being able to have DemiVeemon and BV battle against about 5 Champion Control Spire Digimon right now.

"Okay. But, we'll meet at 8:00 sharp in the Digital World at Ken's base before heading out. So get some sleep, and a good breakfast in the morning; we're going to have a long day."

"Right," was the general response, before everyone headed back home, with one last 'Thank you' and 'Goodbye' to Mrs. Izumi.

* * *

The next day, they headed to the Digital World and broke off into the three pre-selected groups and headed off to different areas. After a few hours of monotonous Control Spire destroying, along with a few interruptions by Champion Level Control Spire Digimon, they decided to break for lunch before returning for another few hours. On their way back after lunch, however, Davis got a message on his D-Terminal.

::You really ARE a brat for messing up so many Control Spire and Digimon that I need, don't you? Why not fight me face to face at the Giga House, and see if you don't put your foot in your mouth? You have one hour to respond, before I attack Primary Village once more.::

"That itch-bay!" cursed Davis, in Pig-Latin, "She's really desperate. Time to show her what she's up against."

So, they rushed back to school and headed back to Ken's base. As they were traveling to the Giga House, they prepared a plan to take Arukenimon down.

"First off," started Davis, "Ken, stay behind as backup, and only as a Last Resort."

"Okay, yes I understand," replied Ken, "However, Wormmon and I have a score to settle with her."

"So do I, and BV," said Davis, "You'll get your chance, but ONLY after we even the playing field."

"What about us?" asked Jun.

"Jun, you and Yolei get to the computer room," continued Davis, "You need to distort the sound that Arukenimon will make with a flute. TK, Kari, I need you two to distract the other Insect Digimon while they work. Cody, you're with me. We'll need to at least keep some of Arukenimon's attention while they work."

"Right," nodded Cody, "Speaking of Insects…"

"Yes, don't Armor Digivolve to Digmon. If you can help it."

When they arrived, Davis and Cody jumped off and headed straight for the front door while Ken directed the base to the window of the Computer Room.

As Davis and Cody headed into the Giga House, via the Mail Slot, his D-Terminal started going crazy.

"What's that all about?" asked Cody.

"It's Ken's latest invention: The Control Spire Digimon Detector," replied Davis, "It alerts me to any and all Control Spire Digimon. After BV joined us, Ken adjusted it so it wouldn't go off with just him."

"How many we looking at?" asked BV, reading to get some action.

"Real mixed with Control Spire," informed Davis, seeing the highlighted dots in comparison to the insect army coming out of the woodworks to destroy them, "Several Dozen, maybe a even a hundred real in the midst of Control Spire."

"Long story short," said Veemon, as he, BV, and Armadillomon Digivolved, "We kick butt without destroying real Digimon. So be Careful."

"Right," replied BV and Ankylomon.

The three Digimon charged in, making sure to hold back just enough to determine which Digimon were Real and which were Control Spire, before destroying the Control Spire Digimon. However, because there were so many real Digimon, they still had a tough time keeping them back for long, so they made a retreat into the ventilation, keeping the army of bugs at bay for the time being.

"We'll need to recover our strength," panted Cody, who had to run alongside Davis for a good while.

Davis wasn't doing much better; given the power boost he needed to give ExVeemon and BV. Luckily, no shocks just yet, but he knew if he pushed it much longer he would start to feel them again.

"This is really starting to come back to me now," replied Davis, "The flute. I just hope we can stop her, or stall her long enough for Jun and Yolei to distort it."

"Right," said BV, "Let's go."

They followed the sound of the flute, leading them into the attic, where Arukenimon was.

"You know, lady," said Davis, as they made their entrance, "The flute may not be my favorite instrument, but you giving me valid reason to not like it even more."

"Oh please, little boy," replied Arukenimon, "Like I'm going to stop just because you don't like the song I'm playing. I'm evil, remember?"

"Yeah," said BV, "But that doesn't mean you'll live long enough to change instruments."

"Oh, so the traitor thinks he can talk tough now that he has someone new to fight for, huh?" countered Arukenimon, "Just because this song works on all animals with more than four legs doesn't mean I can't control you anymore!"

Arukenimon's hair glowed as she played a slightly different tune, giving BV a small headache before turning towards ExVeemon and Ankylomon.

"This isn't good," said Cody, not feeling as confident as before.

'This is worse than you think,' thought Davis, 'If he does what I think he will.'

'_Like you expected anything less!_' responded ExVeemon, as BV focused his power into his fist before slamming it down onto the floor, cracking it and causing Davis and Cody to fall through. They landed on a web made by a Dokugumon. Davis's D-Terminal went off, alerting him to the fact that Dokugumon was a Control Spire Digimon. He liked this less and less.

(AN8)

* * *

The girls and TK weren't holding out any easier. With the army of Snimon and Flymon to hold off with their Digimon, they weren't given much time to activate the sound recording program on the computer. For once, they were glad Davis made such a good battle strategy. However, since Arukenimon was focusing on the tune to control BV, they had to wait until she went back to her original song before they could stop it.

"I had waiting like this," said Jun, "Don't you?"

"You said it," replied Yolei, who was sitting next to her by the giant Mouse, waiting to use it to record Arukenimon's melody.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ankylomon had been knocked down the hold and stuck on the web, leaving ExVeemon to rematch against his Control Spire Counterpart. A harder task this time as he was holding more back than before, and BV was still going full throttle.

"You mind calling the others for backup!" called down ExVeemon.

"Can't!" replied Davis, "They got enough on their plates. Got an email two seconds ago from TK that they were busy enough as is."

"What about Ken?" asked Cody.

"Unless he can stop Arukenimon without Stingmon's help…" started Davis, until a fast blur shot past and activated the Air Conditioning, sending Dokugumon off the web. The blur then grabbed Armadillomon, who DeDigivolved upon colliding with the web, Cody and Davis before they fell too far and landed safely on the bed below, "… Or that could work."

"Sorry I took so long, Davis," said Ken, as he got off of Stingmon's back.

"What are you even doing here?" asked Davis, "And what about the flute?"

"I got that covered," said Ken, as they turned to Stingmon, seeing a headband over his head, "Distorts any soundwaves to that of a low box beat."

"First few minutes are alright, but gives a headache shortly after that," replied Stingmon.

"INCOMING!" shouted ExVeemon, as he body slammed BV onto the mat, sending the others into the air a short ways before landing on the bed again.

"You got another one of those?" asked Davis.

"Right here," said Ken, pulling out his other headband, "That's what took so long, I had to program both of these separately."

Davis put the band around BV's head, forcing Arukenimon to go back to her original tune.

"That did it," said Cody, "Now the others can record it and free the other Digimon as well."

"Notwithstanding the ones already here," said Davis, as they turned to see more Roachmon enter the room, "Now THAT is what I call an infestation!"

* * *

"No way," said Kari, "Davis never mentioned that!"

"He probably doesn't remember," said Jun, "Either that, or he never attends any of the recording sessions, otherwise he would have said something earlier."

"It's great that you work with Jun on Matt's remixing alongside Izzy," said TK, "But what about Arukenimon? I know she's got her flute and all, but we'll still have Control Spire Digimon to deal with once the real ones leave."

"It's actually Arukenimon I'm worried about," said Jun, "Davis said she was a major enemy, right? Even if we defeat her army, that won't mean we've defeated her."

"Davis will have that handled as soon as we take away her musical weapon," said Kari.

"Alright, Kari, you and Jun will need to handle the mouse. TK, get the mic plugged in," ordered Yolei, as she knew what she was doing much like Jun, but Yolei was more adept at this leadership position for such cases.

"Right," said Jun, "Let's go, Kari."

"Right with you," replied Kari.

"Don't take all afternoon, alright," said Andromon, using his Lightning blade for what felt like the hundredth time that day.

So, Yolei guided Kari alongside Jun in the steps they needed to take to remix Arukenimon's flute. After a few minutes, they were able to get everything done.

"Let's hit it," said Jun, "The first ever Digital World Remix of a Flute!"

"Play that funky music right, girls!" called out Yolei.

(AN9)

Kari pressed play and the remix began, sending the real Digimon into confusion, before getting their bearings right and flying back to their nests. The dozen or so Control Spire Digimon that were left didn't last long when their real counterparts left, and were destroyed in a matter of moments.

"Now, let's get to my brother," said Jun, as they took off for the hallway.

* * *

After the real Digimon left, ExVeemon, Stingmon, and BV were able to destroy the remaining Control Spire Digimon in a matter of seconds. Then everyone turned their sights onto Arukenimon.

"Alright, play times over!" said Davis, giving Arukenimon a ';p', "Either you give us a real challenge right here and now, otherwise we'll destroy you without a second thought."

That got Arukenimon angry. She jumped down to the floor below and changed into her Digimon form.

"Okay, brat," said Arukenimon, "I've just about had enough of you and your cocky attitude! Spider Thread!"

Davis jumped back while BV and ExVeemon knocked back the attack, and everyone moved back into the hallway, for more room to maneuver and to regroup with the others. Davis then heard his sister and friends approaching from the hallway and smiled, this could be over anyways, despite what he said to her before.

"Acid Mist!" shouted Arukenimon, sending the attack right at Davis, catching him off guard.

"DAVIS!" shouted Andromon, moving between the attack and the bearer of Miracles.

"Thanks," said Davis, realizing what had happened, "Sorry, got lost in thought for a second there."

"Never thought I'd see the day," said Yolei, smirking down at him.

Davis smirked back at her, letting her know he knew she was joking.

"Davis, if you're ready," said Ken, referring to the DNA Digivolution.

"Why not," replied Davis, wanting to try again.

"I don't think so! Spider Thread," said Arukenimon, grabbing Pegasusmon and Nefertimon and throwing them down to the ground at them, sending TK and Kari roughly to the floor. Davis and Ken went to check on them while Stingmon, BV, and ExVeemon continued the fight against her.

"Kari! Are you alright," asked Davis, as he helped her up.

"I'll be fine," said Kari, "Not my worst landing, believe me."

"Definitely had worse against Machinedramon," agreed TK, as Ken helped him up.

(AN10)

"GATLING ATTACK!" shouted Andromon, using his missiles to force her back.

"VEE-LASER!" called out BV and ExVeemon at the same time, causing Arukenimon to fall back even further.

"ACID MIST!" shouted Arukenimon, creating a mist barrier around her, as she moved out of sight.

"Where is she?" asked Cody, as the Digimon looked around them.

Suddenly, Davis felt something prick his neck, but by the time he went to feel it, nothing was there.

'That's new. I don't like the feel of that,' thought Davis, as he turned around to see Arukenimon launching herself at them from above.

"GOLDEN NOOSE!" shouted Pegasusmon and Nefertimon, stopping Arukenimon's assault, and tying her up before throwing her roughly into the dining room.

"Alright, last chance," said Davis, as he and the others caught up, "Surrender now or be destroyed!"

"Oh please, like you're going to do anything to me," countered Arukenimon, "You don't even have any idea what's REALLY going on, do you?"

"Don't even bore me with that," replied Ken, "You're the one who doesn't know what's going on!"

"Says the one who followed Miracle boy over there," said Arukenimon, "Do you even know what the kid did over there? None of you have even the slightest clue what his presence does to the balance of this world, not that I care or anything."

"I believe that's enough, my love," said a new voice. Everyone turned to see Mummymon, "You don't want to spoil anything now do you?"

"Sorry, got ahead of myself there, didn't I?" replied Arukenimon, "Well, you want to get them now, or wait until later."

"I wouldn't worry about it," said Davis, "You're getting busted now!"

"I wouldn't boast about matters you yourself have caused little boy," said Mummymon, changing into his Digimon form, "SNAKE BANDAGE!"

They couldn't get out of the way in time and the Digimon were wrapped up. Mummymon jumped down in front of the humans, sending fear into most of them. And with good reason too, since Mummymon was an Ultimate level, he could destroy them without going all out. Davis stood between them with Ken right next to him. Mummy look agitated for a second before smirking at him.

"So be it," said Mummymon, as he retreated next to Arukenimon, "But be warned. You're past WILL come to haunt you, Bearer of Miracles."

With that, the two of them left, leaving the Digimon to DeDigivolve back to their rookie forms to get out of the Snake Bandage. Davis looked on as they left, trying to go through his memory to find a clue as to what they were talking about.

"Davis," said Kari, carefully as the others look to him, "What is he talking about? What aren't you telling us?"

Davis didn't have an answer right then, nor would he like to share once he figured it out. Davis didn't answer for a minute, but finally found the words he felt he needed to speak as of then.

"I don't know, Kari," replied Davis, slowly, "I honestly don't know what he's talking about. But there ARE some things in my past, our past Ken, that will never need to be told, because they don't hold any REAL significance at this point. And even if they did, I don't remember everything that happened because it WAS eight years ago when I first got here, and it's been four more years since then. That being said, things here have changed, for better or worse in the long run."

"Well, the important thing is," said Ken, "Is that we're together on this. We'll beat them. It's all in the timing."

* * *

When they got back to Ken's base, they went their separate ways through the Digiport and headed home for a good rest. They would need it for the battles ahead.

Davis was quiet for a while after dinner, and Jun was starting to get annoyed by it.

"What's up with you Davis?" asked Jun, "I mean, we're back home, mom and dad are none the wiser; so what's up with the doom and gloom look?"

"IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS OKAY!" shouted Davis, before slamming the door on her.

That statement REALLY threw her off. Sure, they had had squabbles in the past, and they got angry at each other for some things they did to each other; but nothing warranted that much anger. She knew something was wrong with Davis, but she didn't know what, and she couldn't do anything about as of now.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Davis's room, Davis was panting hard from his shout at Jun. He didn't know what made him do that, and he didn't want to try and apologize for fear of yelling at her again without meaning to do so. He went to bed, DemiVeemon and BV looking just as confused as Jun did, without ever noticing a small spot on the back of Davis's neck pulsing red for a few seconds before disappearing. DemiVeemon didn't notice it as he went to bed on the floor that night, but BV did.

'Okay, either she REALLY has something against Davis,' thought BV, 'or something more sinister is in the works and Davis won't be able to fight it on his own anymore. I just hope I can come up with a plan to help him.'

With that, BV joined DemiVeemon in dreamland, while Davis tossed around in the bed a few minutes more before his snores could be heard around the house again.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Kamiya residence, Kari had informed Tai of what happened at the Giga House.

"Aw man," said Tai, "I don't know what Mummymon might be referring to. The only event I can think of is Diaboromon's attack, where he got here to get Sora in on that adventure as well. But that doesn't really explain it. I'll have to talk to Izzy tomorrow about it."

"Thanks bro," replied Kari, feeling slightly more at ease, "I just hope Davis will be alright. He's going through so much right now."

The Kamiyas went to sleep, one thinking of Davis, and the other thinking of Kari.

'As much as I want to believe Davis is actively doing this, he's actually earning Kari's love by NOT trying to look like a love-sick puppy. I just hope Davis doesn't blow this,' thought Tai, 'Otherwise, time traveling will be the least of his worries should he break my sister's heart.'

* * *

"That went better than expected, Mummymon," said Arukenimon, as they got back to their hideout.

"At least no one will suspect our plans until it's too late to stop them," replied Mummymon.

"That bearer of Miracles will be a problem until then, though," continued Arukenimon, "Especially if he finds my little gift before he can feel the full effects of it."

"That won't matter," said a new voice, and a nearby monitor lit up, revealing a shadowed face, "This boy is someone I will crush personally when it's time. He thinks that by changing history he can get the upper hand on me. I will destroy him this time, without fail."

"And what if my present should prove useful?" questioned Arukenimon.

"Until the time when he is able to negate the effects, use it to your hearts content, Arukenimon," replied the voice, "Davis Motomiya, Child of Miracles, will bow before me, or be destroyed in front of those who love him, right after I destroy his loved one."

They all laughed evilly after that, knowing that Davis would fall, one way or another.

(Chapter End)

Narrator: Who is this new voice? What plans do they have in store for Davis and his friends? Find out on the…

RDF1: Okay, what the (Beep)! I did NOT hire a Narrator!

Narrator: I've been doing this since the beginning of the actual series, why not here as well?

Dx: Because, you have no place here. Not to mention you're asking questions they already have an idea to, or know the answer out right.

Narrator: How dare you! I am a legitimate commenting voice! And you will…

RDF1: Go away now!

(BOOT)

Narrator is sent flying away without mercy.

LR: Dang, I want to feel sorry for the voice, but I just can't.

Jenny: At least he won't be bothering us again.

Warriormon: But, he did have a point. The readers WILL be having questions.

Dragomon: Not to mention theories on what's happening next.

LR: And there's the fact that Paildramon didn't make an appearance this fight.

RDF1: That's because he wasn't needed, or not really given the chance to actually be called out. They were more worried about defeating her than actually DNA Digivolving to do so. They had at least three super-charged Champions, one normal-strength Champion, Three Armor Digimon, and even an Ultimate Digimon in their arsenal. A DNA Digimon would be almost overkill, and this way, it keeps things interesting.

Dx: Like the fact that you don't want Paildramon to make another appearance until…

(SLAP)

Jenny: SHUT that mouth before you get in more trouble.

LR: It won't be long before he gets into more trouble anyways.

RDF1: There's hardly a time when I don't find him in trouble.

Dx: HEY! That's rude!

Warriormon/Dragomon: And truthful.

DragonX sighs.

Alright, I think you want something else now. SO, here we go…

AUTHOR NOTES! HO!

(Tribute/Reference to Thundercats, which are making a comeback as I write!)

AN1: Well, they actually did that in the original series, so someone had to make that suggestion.

AN2: Actually forgot about that for a second, but ONLY a second.

AN3: This makes it more believable, right? I mean, a girl wanting to go to a boy's house under the pretense of a 'project'? It's more believable when another verifies said project.

AN4: It's true. That statement can be taken COMPLETELY the wrong way once you're old enough.

AN5: Well, as long as Digimon don't go after their houses, it SHOULDN'T happen again, right?

AN6: Who really knows WHERE Ken was during this time, as the flashback of him and Ryo gave you the feeling it was after the Diaboromon incident, or something, right?

AN7: Well, it IS Naruto-esque feel, right? Besides, the only thing I was making sure of was that Davis was NOT suggesting himself and Kari in a group by themselves. This was just extra.

AN8: Well, the fact that he's in the same situation, but with no Ken to help him Soccer-Style his way into freedom doesn't help.

AN9: Total reference to Wild Cherry. Not my doing, but the show's.

AN10: Well, they DID fall down hundreds of feet, with no one to catch them. It's funny when you think about how they could ACTUALLY survive that, huh?

I think that's about all. Sorry for the shortness of the chapter compared to the previous ones. I'm trying to lengthen them, but can't do too much when you're changing so much, right?

Until next time…

Later,

RDF1


	15. DNA DIGIVOLUTION! BWGmon RETURNS!

Okay, okay! You guys really made your point!

Dx: The story SHALL go on!

Jenny: And this time, it's going to be done right!

LR: Not to mention this brings back someone's long awaited TRUE debut!

RDF1: Not too many spoilers now.

Since that hiatus thing really went sour (thank goodness) this will be replacing that chapter, and everyone will know about it. Can't say if this will be that much better or not, but still…

Disclaimer: RDF1 doesn't own Digimon. He only owns this idea, and the changes that have been made, and not really at that.

Dx: TIME FOR THE RETURN OF AN EPIC ANTI-HERO!

RDF1: (grumbles)

(Chapter Begin)

(Recap)

_Meanwhile, at the Kamiya residence, Kari had informed Tai of what happened at the Giga House._

"_Aw man," said Tai, "I don't know what Mummymon might be referring to. The only event I can think of is Diaboromon's attack, where he got here to get Sora in on this as well. But that doesn't really explain it. I'll have to talk to Izzy tomorrow about it."_

"_Thanks bro," replied Kari, feeling slightly more at ease, "I just hope Davis will be alright. He's going through so much right now."_

_The Kamiyas went to sleep, one thinking of Davis, and the other thinking of Kari._

'_As much as I want to believe Davis is actively doing this, he's actually earning Kari's love by NOT trying to look like a love-sick puppy. I just hope Davis doesn't blow this,' thought Tai, 'Otherwise, time traveling will be the least of his worries should he break my sister's heart.'_

* * *

"_That went better than expected, Mummymon," said Arukenimon, as they got back to their hideout._

"_At least no one will suspect our plans until it's too late to stop them," replied Mummymon._

"_That bearer of Miracles will be a problem until then, though," continued Arukenimon, "Especially if he finds my little gift before he can feel the full effects of it."_

"_That won't matter," said a new voice, and a nearby monitor lit up, revealing a shadowed face, "This boy is someone I will crush personally when it's time. He thinks that by changing history he can get the upper hand on me. I will destroy him this time, without fail."_

"_And what if my present should prove useful?" questioned Arukenimon._

"_Until the time when he is able to negate the effects, use it to your hearts content, Arukenimon," replied the voice, "Davis Motomiya, Child of Miracles, will bow before me, or be destroyed in front of those who love him, right after I destroy his loved one."_

_They all laughed evilly after that, knowing that Davis would fall, one way or another._

(Recap End)

Over the next couple of days, Davis felt more agitated than ever. In order to prevent himself from saying anything wrong, he distanced himself from the others when they went to the Digital World, opting out of heading to Ken's base before moving through the areas and destroying the Control Spires, and the occasional Control Spire Digimon that appeared to stop them. On the third day of this, things weren't looking any better, and the group decided to ask Ken about it. Jun couldn't join the third day due to homework piling up.

(AN1)

"Okay Ken, this is starting to get ridiculous," said TK, "Davis has been blowing us off for the last three days now. Ever since Mummymon appeared and our battle with Arukenimon, he's been acting different, almost like you were, when you were the emperor."

"I can't really say," said Ken, who had noticed the similarities, "What I can say is that he's aware of what he's doing is wrong and is preventing something he couldn't forgive himself for saying or doing. At least BV here is helping us out today."

"To be honest," said BV, "There IS something wrong with him, but I can't exactly say what, otherwise you'll go out of your way to force him to do something he doesn't want to do. Until he can find the solution, he doesn't want to risk anything."

Before anyone could respond, a sound came out of nowhere. They turned to see the now familiar jeep of Mummymon, who along with Arukenimon, were riding out to make one more move against them.

"What are they doing here?" asked Yolei, "Don't they know they can't defeat us?"

"We had Davis last time, and a good plan," replied Kari, "This time, they have an advantage and no Davis in sight."

"We should be ready for anything," said Cody.

"You kids really have some spunk, wanting to face us all by yourselves," said Arukenimon, getting out of the jeep alongside Mummymon.

"You never defeated us before!" called out Yolei, "Why can't you just realize we'll win!"

"Yolei," sighed Ken, before realizing what they were doing there, "Stingmon, hurry!"

"Right," said Wormmon, Digivolving and flying towards the nearest Control Spire.

"I don't think so," said Mummymon, changing into his Digital Form, and blasting back Stingmon just as Arukenimon started her power.

"SPIRIT NEEDLE!" shouted Arukenimon, using 100 needles this time to form a Mega Level Digimon.

"Guys," Ken called out, taking the Leadership role since Davis wasn't anywhere nearby, "Prepare for the worst!"

(AN2)

"DIGI-ARMOR ENERGIZE!" said TK and Kari.

"Digivolve!" said Cody and Yolei.

"DNA DIGIVOLUTION!" shouted Ken.

Dinobeemon, Aquilamon, Ankylomon, Nefertimon, and Pegasusmon stood ready as the Control Spires merged together, consolidating into a single form.

"No way," said TK.

"It can't be!" cried out Kari, fearful.

"It is," said Ken, "BlackWarGreymon."

"Go forth, BlackWarGreymon," said Arukenimon, "Destroy them!"

BWGmon didn't make a response that he acknowledged the order, but moved to attack them nonetheless. Dinobeemon moved to intercept him with Irritant Buzz, but BWGmon moved too fast and knocked him out of the way, splitting them apart into Stingmon and BlackExVeemon. Ankylomon charged, only to be lifted up by BWGmon, even when being blasted by Blast Rings from Aquilamon. He threw Ankylomon into Aquilamon, and sent them crashing where Stingmon and BlackExVeemon just were, had they not moved to attack again. BWGmon got caught off guard for a second when he was wrapped up in a Golden Noose, allowing BV to attack at full power with V-Laser. BWGmon actually flinched for second, before exploding in rage, sending out shockwaves, blowing back Nefertimon and Pegasusmon, Pegasusmon reverting back into Patamon.

"PATAMON!" called out TK, wanting to get to him before he got destroyed, again.

"Not yet," said Ken, "We need to distract him."

"I've got him!" called out Aquilamon, "Grand Horn!"

BWGmon caught the Grand Horn, but allowed enough time for TK to get Patamon out of there.

"I'll be fine in a moment," said Patamon, holding his head, "It just stings."

BWGmon threw Aquilamon into Ankylomon, who was recovering at this point. Stingmon used that distraction to use Spinning Spiking Strike on BWGmon, who turns and blocks the attack.

"Spiking Strike!" called out Stingmon, only for the attack to splinter off his armor.

"You forget," said BWGmon, speaking for the first time, "I have Chrome-Digizoid Armor. You can't break this that easily."

(AN3)

"Well, crap," deadpanned Stingmon, before getting kicked by BWGmon and sent tumbling across the battlefield.

"This isn't working!" said Yolei.

"We need a plan!" said Cody.

"We need a Miracle," said Kari, "We need Davis."

"He's not responding to my emails," said TK, "I've sent him like five since the battle started."

'Great,' thought Ken, 'He's pulling a me, before I could really accept my place as part of this team.'

"We need to find him, quickly!" said Kari, as she called Nefertimon back, "Nefertimon!"

"Go," said TK, "We'll hold him off as long as we can!"

Patamon Digivolved into Angemon and rejoined the fray with Aquilamon and Ankylomon, giving Stingmon time to recover with BV helping him.

"Right," said Kari, getting on Nefertimon and flying off to where Davis was.

* * *

Davis sighed, while destroying about five-dozen Control Spires that day, he felt his neck tingle, and as much as he tried to ignore it, it kept pulsing further. He had figured out what had happened, but could never find anything to get rid of it. Veemon was getting unhappy with the way Davis was acting, but he could understand not wanting to involve the others this time. This time, he could turn on them in an unforgivable way that he would never be able to make up for it. He then felt it. BlackWarGreymon had been created. As much as the emails got annoying, it was important enough to pay attention to, as the others were getting their buts handed to them.

"Come on Davis, don't be Ken on me," said Veemon.

"I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!" shouted Davis, his eyes red, before snapping out of it, "Sorry Veemon, but I just can't allow this to affect things with the others. Until I can get rid of this thing in my neck, I can't…"

Kari, appearing on Nefertimon, interrupted Davis.

"Davis! What do you think you're doing here!" called out Kari, "BlackWarGreymon is beating us and you're just sitting here!"

"What's it to you!" countered Davis, his eyes flashing red, before pulling back, "BlackWarGreymon isn't going to destroy you. He's far too honorable for that."

"Doesn't mean you can skip out on this! We need you and Veemon!" said Kari, tears starting in her eyes, "And Ken needs you. The Digital World is in danger. If you won't do it for anyone else, do it for me!"

"Kari…" started Davis, before Kari jumped off Nefertimon and hugged him, "What if I mess up? What if I turn on you?"

"You couldn't never hurt me more than you already have," replied Kari, breaking the hug for a second, "You're going through so much, but you don't need to change too many things. Look at you, you're pulling a lone wolf act, something Ken's more likely to do."

'She's right,' thought Davis, 'Why do I keep doing this? Is it because as much as I try not to, I want things to be different for Kari and me? I can't tell her whom she chose in the future, because she'll choose me just to save me from heartbreak. But at the same time, I can't force her into anything that she doesn't really want for herself.'

"Davis," said Kari, giving him a kiss on the cheek, "If this is about before, about trusting you, then we can talk later. Right now, we got to get back to the others."

See that Davis didn't respond to her, Veemon Digivolved and got him on Nefertimon as Kari got up herself. They flew back to the others, hopefully in time.

(AN4)

* * *

Things weren't looking good. BV and Stingmon were getting tired, while Aquilamon and Ankylomon were finally taken out of the battle. Angemon stayed long range in order to help better protect the kids, but he wasn't doing that much either, just like the others.

"I can keep his attention enough for you to get back and take a breather until Davis gets here," said BV, "You'll need to properly DNA Digivolve this time to stand a chance."

"You're right," responded Stingmon, before falling back, "Angemon, get in there and help him out, I'll protect the kids."

"Alright," said Angemon, moving in with at attack with is golden staff, "BlackExVeemon, how long 'til Davis gets here?"

"Shouldn't be another minute!" said BV, charging up another V-Laser, and letting it loose on BlackWarGreymon, who was getting annoyed by him now.

"I will no longer hold back against the likes of you," said BlackWarGreymon, before feeling a new presence enter the area, "Well, the Miracle Boy finally shows himself."

Indeed, Nefertimon and ExVeemon flew in, ExVeemon powering up a V-Laser as he moved in to attack BWGmon. BWGmon smirked as he powered up his defense and blocked the attack with little difficulty.

Davis finally snapped out of his stupor when he saw BlackWarGreymon. He then smirked, feeling something he hadn't felt in a long time. His power of Miracles responded once again and his courage was now at the forefront of this power.

"Let's get to work," said Davis, jumping down off of Nefertimon and landing next to Ken once she got low enough, "Time to show BlackWarGreymon our true power."

"About time," said Ken, smirking back at him, 'So, what did Kari do to you? Yolei had to slap me.'

'You DON'T want to know,' thought Davis, fighting off a blush that now appeared after remembering what Kari did, "ExVeemon!"

"Stingmon!" added Ken.

"DNA DIGIVOLVE NOW!" they called together.

ExVeemon…

Stingmon…

DNA DIGIVOLVE TO…

"**PAILDRAMON**!" called out **Paildramon**, as he appeared, glad to be back, and ready to rumble, "**Okay ****BlackWarGreymon, ****we ****can ****do ****this ****two ****ways: ****One,****we ****defeat ****you ****and ****send ****you ****on ****your ****way, ****or ****two: ****We ****destroy ****Arukenimon ****and ****Mummymon ****together, ****and ****you ****go ****on ****your ****way.**"

"I've been waiting for you," said BlackWarGreymon, "Even though I have just been created, I know your strength. I long for the battle to end all battles. Can you give it to me?"

"**So, ****Plan ****A ****then,**" replied **Paildramon**, bringing out his Sting Blades.

"Your champion form failed to penetrate this armor," informed BlackWarGreymon, "I don't foresee this doing anything more."

"**Try ****us,**" said Paildramon, before taking to the air.

BWGmon flew after him and they clashed in midair, forcing both of them back a few yards. They both locked eyes and smirked; a true challenge had finally arrived. They continued to battle, while Davis and the others stayed back and away to give **Paildramon** all the room to let loose and go full out, giving even BWGmon a run for his money, at least for a few minutes. Suddenly, BlackWarGreymon flew back after the latest clash.

"You are truly skillful. I must admit, even though I haven't yet fully mastered my own style, you would become a truly worthy opponent in time," remarked BlackWarGreymon, bringing his hands in a familiar position.

"**Thanks, ****if ****we ****could ****Digivolve ****further, ****then ****you ****know ****how ****this ****would ****end, ****right?**" replied **Paildramon**, bringing out his guns.

"We'll see," said BlackWarGreymon, "TERRA DESTROYER!"

BlackWarGreymon launched his red sphere of negative energy, to which Paildramon countered.

"**DESPERADO ****BLASTERS!**" called out **Paildramon**, firing his guns at the sphere, causing it to explode, sending out shockwaves that knocked both of them back even further from each other.

"Until our next meeting," said BWGmon, as he got up, recovered what little damage he sustained, and flew away, with Arukenimon and Mummymon leaving after him.

"**That ****could ****have ****gone ****better,**" said **Paildramon**, as he separated into Veemon and Wormmon.

"He's still as strong as before," said Veemon.

"Maybe even more so, given our own increased skill," added Wormmon, "He did say one thing though."

"What's that?" asked Davis.

"He referred to you as 'Miracle Boy'," said BV, "The only reason he would, would be…"

"He knows who I am, my power," replied Davis, "This is getting interesting."

(AN5)

* * *

Once they got back to Ken's base, Davis immediately tried to distance himself from the group, as he did when he first revealed the truth about time traveling, but Kari wasn't having it this time. She grabbed him and put him in the only chair in the control room where Ken kept an eye on the base's security.

"Davis," said Ken, "I don't think I want to know the how or why, but we switched positions today, something that has never happened before."

"Something happened in our last battle with Arukenimon I didn't fully realize the next day," responded Davis, in the best way that he could while fighting the needle's pressure at him keeping quiet about it, "She gave me a Spirit Needle and for the past few days I've been trying everything I can think of trying to get rid of it."

"That would explain the lone wolf act," spoke up Yolei, "Because you don't want us getting offended by something you wouldn't mean, but still say if the needle made you."

"Got it in one," replied Davis, half smirking while still feeling his neck pulse again.

"But why? You know you can trust us, right?" asked Cody.

"That's not it, Cody," said Ken, knowing the reason through the link, "It's because he couldn't trust himself to not say or do anything that might be unforgivable."

"That makes sense," spoke up TK, "Matt did something similar to this during our battle(s) with the Dark Masters."

(AN6)

"He's right," added Kari, remembering her first time in the Digital World, "We all just sort of split up for a few weeks. But don't do this to us. We'll manage, but only if we're together Davis."

"So, why haven't you just used your Power of Miracles to get rid of it?" asked Yolei, rather bluntly.

Davis half-sighed, half-snorted. He expected the question, and he was disappointed in his answer.

"I can't," replied Davis.

"But why?" asked Ken, "You managed to destroy my Dark Ring easily enough."

"That's just it," informed Davis, "I wasn't as used to the power, and it responded automatically. Now that I've gotten used to it, I have to summon the power myself; and this is most stubborn needle I have ever seen in 20 years. I don't know how to get rid of it. That's another reason why I stayed away, because I couldn't do anything about it myself."

"But instead of letting us know, so we can deal with it as a team," smirked TK, "You go 'lone wolf' on us, a trait Matt knows well."

"Well," said Cody, "It's getting late, and we need to get back for supper. Let's meet tomorrow to discuss how to rid Davis of that needle."

"Sure thing, I need to talk to Jun anyways," replied Davis.

So, everyone went there separate ways, leaving Davis and Ken alone.

"You want to…" started Ken.

"Not this time," replied Davis, "I've just got a feeling that this needle won't be gone until it's either too late, or another solution presents itself. Just promise me one thing…"

"Anything," replied his DNA/Time Travel partner.

"If I can't stop myself if Arukenimon assumes control over my actions, do not hesitate to stop me, no matter what."

"You can count on me to do it," promised Ken, before adding in his head '_Without __killing __you __of __course._'

After that, they headed through the portal themselves, ready for a good night sleep.

* * *

After supper, Davis stopped Jun before they headed to their separate rooms.

"Jun, I'm sorry about before," said Davis, "I'll tell you the whole story tomorrow with the others, but just know that there will be some things I say that may seem harsh, or mean, or really anything along those lines. If I do, just ignore it, because something's happened, and until I can find a solution to it, I might be more negative than either of us wants."

Jun pulled Davis into a hug, to which Davis had to fight an embarrassing blush from reaching his cheeks. He and Jun never really hugged much over the years, even in the old timeline, so he wasn't all that used to it.

"I couldn't be mad at you for long if I tried," said Jun, releasing the hug, "Just do your best at holding your tongue when it happens, okay?"

"AAH," cried out Davis, silently as the needle prodded again, "Go, before…"

"Already gone," replied Jun, closing the door.

(AN7)

"That was close," sighed Davis, feeling the comment die down.

* * *

Jun sighed as she relaxed on her bed, in her pajamas. She turned to Kapurimon, who was getting ready for bed himself.

"You think Davis will be alright?" asked Jun.

"I think he'll be in for some rough days unless he can find something to get rid of that needle soon," replied Kapurimon, "but, we can't help without a good night's sleep. Night, Jun."

"Night, Kapurimon," said Jun, turning over and closing her eyes, hoping for sleep soon.

* * *

"So, that's it, huh?" asked Tai.

"Yes, and it is all Arukenimon's fault," replied Kari, a little angry at the spider Digimon, "Why'd she have to do that to him?"

"It could be that she knows him better than we think she does. Davis did mention that the Digimon powerful enough, like BlackWarGreymon, would know who he is in an instant. Time travel aside, have you thought of anything else Davis might be referring to?"

"Not really," said Kari, "Unless…"

"Unless what?" asked Tai.

"Unless it's something that even Davis doesn't know he knows happened."

(AN8)

"Cody's right about one thing," spoke up Gatomon from Kari's bed, "We'll need to think of something tomorrow. (Yawn) I need a cat nap in the worst way."

"You exaggerate sometimes, you know that," said Kari, getting into bed with Gatomon.

"Night Kari," said Tai, getting up on his bunk.

* * *

The next morning, the team regrouped and started a plan of attack for the day, Jun alongside them.

"We can't go at him head on," said Cody, "He's too strong in a straight up power match."

"Hey, we did pretty good," said Veemon, slightly offended.

"Says the Digimon of the partner that was too stubborn to get there on time," said Gatomon.

"So, what about outnumbering him?" asked Jun.

"We already tried that," said TK, "Even four champions and Two Armors can't do much."

"Dinobeemon was pretty much useless," commented BV, from the wall.

"It's not your fault," said Ken.

"It's not something we can work on right now," spoke up Davis, getting their attention.

"Why?" asked Yolei, "He's a powerful opponent and we need to stop him."

"Davis is right, Yolei," agreed Ken, "Besides, BlackWarGreymon is looking for a powerful opponent, and it's not like he's destroying everything in his way."

"Hey!" said Gatomon, looking on screen, "I think I know this area."

"If memory serves, this is where I found you, Gatomon," replied Ken, double checking his coordinates, "I sent a Unimon to attack you."

"That you did, jerk," said Gatomon, slightly peeved at what happened, "Because of you, I lost my Tail Ring. Without it, I'm barely at half-strength, Armor Digivolving or not. And it was made of Pure Chrome-Digizoid to boot!"

"Well, there's two results here," said Davis, expecting bad reactions, "One: You're Tail Ring isn't made of Chrome-Digizoid and was crushed…"

"That's not nice to say," said Kari, not liking that Davis was making light of the situation.

"Two: it WAS Chrome-Digizoid," continued Davis, as if he didn't hear her, "and it's buried somewhere in this forest. We got a scanner for it, Ken?"

(AN9)

"No go," replied Ken, who HAD done a search while Davis was explaining the two possibilities, "There's too many Digimon with actual metal, and I can't register Chrome-Digizoid in a filter, because of its unique properties."

"So, guess we split up and look on foot then," said Jun.

"Word of warning," said Ken, just before they disembarked, "Be careful with what you see out there. This forest is so thick, you may just be seeing things that may not even be there."

"Speaking from experience, huh?" smirked Davis, only to get a fist in the shoulder in return.

"Let's just go already," said Jun, hopping down with Kari and Yolei.

Ken hopped down after them, leaving Davis, Cody, and Davis to head to the next clearing by themselves.

* * *

BlackWarGreymon was feeling a mix of emotions. True, Paildramon had given him a good fight for an Ultimate Level, even more so with the heightened experienced said Ultimate possessed, yet he wasn't truly satisfied. He needed answers, but he didn't know where to look. He had a feeling that someone, somewhere, was waiting for him, even if they didn't know it yet. So, he continued his search, hoping to find someone, other than the child who possessed the Power of Miracles.

* * *

Davis felt his D-3 beep. He checked it to see the four signatures of his sister and friends fade, but not disappear.

"What's up with that?" asked TK, who had noticed it as well.

"It's like they're there, but not there," said Cody, trying to understand what just happened.

"Let's go," said Davis, rushing off with TK right beside him, and Cody following closely behind.

"We don't know what's up, do we?" asked BV to Veemon, as they followed behind.

"Who knows," commented Veemon, as they traversed the forest, "I do sense Arukenimon nearby though."

"Never a dull moment with that army she keeps sending, huh?" asked BV.

"Will you two clam it," spoke up Patamon, slightly irritated by the calm demeanor, "Our friends might be in trouble."

* * *

"Okay, who turned off the color?" asked Jun, about five minutes of walking, accidentally traveling through a small rift of Dark Energy.

"Crap," said Ken, "knew I was forgetting something."

"What's going on?" demanded Yolei, slightly more rudely than intended.

"This place holds bad memories. This forest is filled with the lingering dark energies from my Dark Rings, thus creating a gap between the Digital World, and the Dark Ocean."

"Not the Dark Ocean!" called out Kari.

"What Dark Ocean!" questioned Jun and Yolei at the same time.

"A world where nightmares are the norm," explained Ken, "Anything similar to good here, is pretty much evil there."

"So you've been there as well," said Kari, figuring out what Davis meant by 'speaking from experience'.

"It was before I came back in time," explained Ken further, "At that age, I was really jealous of someone close to me, and it something bad happened. The Digivice that eventually became my D-3 led me to the Dark Ocean, allowing me the power to create everything that I have in the past."

"So what, we just stay here?" asked Jun.

"I'm SO not spending the rest of my life in this forest, gap in dimension or not!" added Yolei, before noticing something/some_one_ in the distance, "Hey, it's Davis!"

"We're over here, Davis!" called out Jun.

They ran towards Davis, as he ran back to 'meet' with them, only to phase through him and Veemon.

"What's going on here?" asked Hagurumon, who had been silent most of the trip.

"We're both solid, aren't we?" asked Jun.

"I thought I heard Jun over here," said Davis, pulling out his D-3 again, "Yep, this says she's here."

"So then, where are they?" asked TK, as he and Cody caught up.

"We're right in front of you, TK!" said Yolei, but to no avail.

"Something must be wrong with our D-3's," added Cody, "They're not here."

"Wait a second," said Davis, thinking back to something Ken said, 'Ken, are you there?'

'I can barely hear you,' replied Ken, 'The dimensional gap is distorting our link.'

"Listen closely," said Davis, "Ken, keep the girls safe. I don't want to have to hurt you if my sister gets harmed."

"I can take care of myself, little brother," said Jun, before Ken raised his hand.

"Who are you talking to?" asked TK.

"Just a minute," continued Davis, "Jun, I know you can take care of yourself, but still be that much more careful all the same."

"Is he losing it?" asked Cody to TK.

"No, he's not!" replied TK, figuring it out, "They ARE here, just that WE can't see THEM!"

"Kari, Yolei," finished up Davis, "You may not have always done it, but please, if nothing else, have a personal fight to get rid of avoid fighting anymore."

"Personal fight!" wondered Kari and Yolei at the same time, "Us!"

(AN10)

"Hey Davis," said TK, "There's something in the trees, and it's moving this way."

"Oh great," said Davis, as another Control Spire Digimon moved through the trees.

"So, you're the Miracle Boy I've been ordered to destroy," said the Digimon, "You won't be able to match my skills. I'll shock you into destruction."

"Crap," said Davis, keeping his eyes on the mysterious Digimon he had never seen before, before getting an idea, "Hey, can you answer a few questions before you destroy us?"

"What do you think you're doing, Davis?" hissed TK, as Ken and the Girls left, even if they weren't the ones in danger here.

"Trying to buy us time, TK," replied Davis, in a similar hiss.

"I don't see why not," said the Digimon, "Since you'll be dead, I'll answer your questions."

"Who are you, and if you're a Control Spire Digimon, then does that mean the creations are random?" asked Davis.

"In order: Gokuwmon," answered Gokuwmon, "Yes, and they are random. Anything else?"

(AN11)

"Yeah," said Davis, starting to smirk, "Does this hurt?"

ExVeemon jumped out from behind him and launched a V-Laser at the Beast Man Digimon, knocking him back.

"NOW RUN!" ordered Davis, as he, TK, and Cody started maneuvering themselves through the forest into a clearing where Patamon could Digivolve to Pegasusmon.

"Digmon, get him away from the forest," said Davis, as they took to the air, "He'll lose an advantage that way."

"On it," said Digmon, digging a hole for ExVeemon to throw Gokuwmon down.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ken and the girls continued walking through the forest, silently at that. Well, until Yolei spoke up that is.

"Hey, why don't we sing a song to pass the time…" started Yolei, before hearing nothing in response, tried again, "Okay, well, how about a game!"

"Yolei, no," said Jun, as Kari and Ken were still being silent, "My brother, our friends, are facing another Ultimate Level Control Spire Digimon, and all you can think of is singing songs and playing games?"

"It beats the quiet," retorted Yolei.

"I can't say for sure, but my scanners indicated a small source of energy in this direction before we got caught up in that warp," said Ken quietly, trying to keep quiet about what might happen, if Kari and Yolei were going to DNA Digivolve, "I think we'll know it when we see it."

"Are you sure, because my D-3 isn't picking anything up," responded Kari, "Besides, even if _we_ don't, the others will, once they destroy that monkey clone."

(AN12)

"You guys want any MORE alone time over there!" said an upset Yolei, "Why are you guys whispering? If you want us gone, why not say so instead of whispering to each other and ignoring us!"

"Yolei," groaned Jun.

"We're not ignoring you," said Kari, before adding, '_at __least, __not __on __purpose. __Davis __implied __that __we __avoid __fighting __each __other. __What __does __that __mean?_'

"Well, it looks like you are, so when you want to include me again, come find me," finished Yolei in a huff, as she walked on in a faster pace to get away from them.

"Yolei, you don't understand…" tried Ken, before sighing as Yolei got out of earshot.

"Okay, Ken," said Jun, "You might want to explain something. Why would Davis want Kari and Yolei to fight?"

"Not physically," replied Ken, as they continued after Yolei, but not in any hurry to catch up if she was still mad, "But from what I've noticed, the two of you, Kari, have never really confronted each other about your personal approaches. Like me, Kari, you like keeping things inside, until someone like Davis pries them out with a metaphorical crowbar."

"That sounds like him," chuckled Jun, getting some agreement from Kari.

"But then again, as you just saw," continued Ken, "Yolei likes to put everything up front; all cards on the table, so to speak."

"GATOMON, KARI!" called out Yolei, sounding not angry anymore, "We found something!"

The other caught up to the cliff where Yolei and Hawkmon were looking down.

'_Hmm, __that__'__s __it __alright,_' thought Ken, '_But, __I__'__ve __got __to __let __this __play __out __if __Kari __and __Yolei __are __to __become __DNA __Partners __(again)._'

"Well, if no one else is going to," said Yolei, trying to make up for before, "I'll check it out myself."

"Why not have…?" started Jun, before Ken held his hand up, and made a 'no' with his lips for her to understand.

Yolei placed her foot on an unstable rest and would have plummeted down if not for Kari's quick reaction. Jun tried to move to help her, but Ken held her back, shaking his head.

"Jun, they'll be alright," whispered Ken, "Let them do this."

Suddenly Kari got spooked and they, as well as Gatomon and Hawkmon, fell down the cliff, with Jun rushing past Ken to the edge to see where they landed.

* * *

"Oh, my head," said Yolei, as she came to.

"Thank goodness you're alright," said Kari.

"Where are we?" asked Yolei, before looking to her right, where the rest of the fall awaited their next stupid move, "Never mind. So, how long was I out?"

"A few minutes. I'm sorry about letting go of the cliff," replied Kari, before adding under her breath, "not that Ken was a big help."

"It's okay, it was my fault for not thinking to ask Hawkmon to fly down and get it."

"Like that would have stopped you either way?" asked Hawkmon.

"Guess you're right," said Yolei, as the group let out a short laugh.

"By the way, this is what you saw," said Gatomon, showing them a piece of the Dark Ring that Gatomon had deflected with her tail ring, "Ken needs to clean up after himself, huh?"

The girls giggled at that remark as well.

"Okay, now let's get out here," said Yolei, "Digivolve, Hawkmon."

But, as much as Hawkmon tried, Gatomon as well, they couldn't Digivolve or Armor Digivolve respectively.

"It's got to be the darkness," said Kari, '_We __need __a __plan. __I __know __Davis, __and __my __brother, __would __figure __some __way __out __of __this._'

"Well, if Ken and Jun aren't going to help, we'll be stuck here until we either fall, or something else just as bad happens, and I for one don't want to die HERE of all places!" exclaimed Yolei.

* * *

"WHY DOES THIS HAPPEN TO ME! ALL I WANTED WAS TO GROW UP, GET MARRIED, HAVE KIDS AND MAKE A NAME FOR MYSELF! IS THAT SO WRONG!" echoed Yolei's voice from below the cliff.

"There she goes," said Ken, almost smirking, "And here's Kari's rebuttal."

(SLAP!)

The sound echoed through the forest as if it was focused through a Megaphone.

"Is this what Davis meant?" asked Jun.

"Yep," responded Ken, "Now you can send Hagurumon down to pick them up."

"Be right back," said Hagurumon, who floated slowly down the cliff.

* * *

Yolei felt the pain from Kari more so than the sting of her slap, and wondered why she kept so much inside.

'_Davis __might __be __right,_' thought Yolei, '_Kari __and __I __never __really __fought __before, __except __about __him __that __one __time. __Guess __we __needed __this __more __than __we __thought._'

(AN13)

"Thanks for that," said Yolei, "I needed it."

"Now that we have calmed down, let's see what we can find," suggested Hawkmon, with Gatomon agreeing and heading up the cliff with him.

"Sorry, Yolei," apologized Kari, "It's not really like me to slap people like that. The only other time I did that was to Davis. I don't know why, but it's bringing out the worst in me."

"It's the Darkness here that's doing that," replied Yolei, "You're so good at keeping things to yourself, that it kinda makes me jealous that you can keep such a positive attitude about things."

"To tell the truth, I wish I was more like you," counted Kari, "I'm TOO good at keeping things inside, like Ken. He even admitted it himself. That's why the Darkness keeps coming after me, other than my Power of Light, it's because I leave myself too vulnerable, and I don't do anything to stop it."

"Alright, anyone want a ride on the Hagurumon express," said Hagurumon, surprising them, "Hawkmon and Gatomon met me halfway and I told them I would be able to carry you both."

Kari smiled and turned to Yolei, "Ready to go?"

"Sure thing," replied Yolei, a bit more calm and collected than even she realized.

They rode back up the cliff on Hagurumon and met back up with Jun and Ken.

"Geez, Ken," said Yolei, "You want to just walk away next time?"

"If you only knew," muttered Ken, before Kari spoke up.

"You could have saved us the trouble, you know!" said Kari, a little more outspoken than she normally is, "You had to have us fall down a cliff to work out our issues!"

"Kari, that's enough," said Yolei, placing a hand on Kari's shoulder.

'_Okay, __that__'__s __different,_' thought Ken, '_Wait __until __Davis __hears __this. __We __might __need __to __rethink __about __the __DNA __Partner __bond __if __it __isn__'__t __just __us __acting __like __each __other __at __times._'

(AN14)

"By the way, we found this," said Yolei, who had held onto the Dark Ring that Gatomon gave her down there, "Not exactly what we were hoping for, but…"

Ken looked at the ring and grabbed it before Yolei could finish.

"Sorry," said Ken, examining the ring, "I think I got an idea to help Gatomon."

"What is it?" asked Gatomon.

"If you guys trust me enough, I can use this to forge a tail band similar to your Tail Ring, giving you a much needed power boost."

"Are you sure?" asked Kari, "What about the mind control thing…"

Kari stopped as she heard something.

"Not again," said Kari, running off by herself.

"Here we go again," sighed Jun, who had sat back like Ken wanted before now, "Why is it that Davis has to pick the sister of his idol who's opposite from him in at least half of their personalities?"

"It's the other half that he likes," said Ken, '_That __and __everything __else __he__'__s __liked __about __her __for __over __ten __years._'

They caught up with Kari, and Ken immediately saw the Dark Ocean for what it was, a reminder of what he did years ago, and did again just months ago.

"This is not good," said Ken, "Even if this isn't the real ocean, it's close enough for us to see it."

"Why is it here?" asked Kari.

"_WHY_ can't I see it!" questioned Yolei, "All I see are trees. I don't even…"

Yolei was cut short by a spark going through her heart, brain, and eyes, as the trees turned into water.

"Yolei, what have you done?" pondered Hawkmon, considering he was seeing the ocean as well.

"Sorry I asked," said Yolei, realizing why she was better off seeing the trees.

"Should I…?" started Jun.

"It's better than you don't," replied Ken, '_their __bond __is __growing __fast. __I __just __hope __they __don__'__t__…_'

Ken's thoughts were cut off by a growling sound. Something that sounds animalistic, but wasn't.

'_Great, __Blossomon,_' thought Ken, before speaking aloud, "Guys, if we can't Digivolve, we're toast."

"What's that behind her?" asked Jun, noticing the light not fading from her entrance.

"There," said Yolei, "Hawkmon, Digivolve."

Hawkmon Digivolve to…

"Aquilamon!"

Wormmon Digivolve to…

"Stingmon!"

Hagurumon Digivolve to…

"Guardromon!"

"Kari, I need to…" started Gatomon; before Blossomon unleashed a roar no animal could produce.

"_Child __of __Light, __succumb __to __Darkness,_" spoke up Blossomon, "_My __master __would __be __pleased __by __your __destruction!_"

"It talks!" said Jun.

'Only BV and BlackWarGreymon could do that, I thought,' questioned Ken.

'Actually, there's a third over here,' responded Davis, from his side of the link, 'Glad that the link isn't distorted anymore.'

'Same here! Talk later, destroy Control Spire Digimon now!' finished Ken, closing the link.

"It's too much! The Darkness is growing too powerful!" cried out Kari, trying with all her might to keep it at bay, "I can't hold on!"

"Yes you can!" said Yolei, getting down next to her, "You can hold on! You ARE strong enough!"

"But…" started Kari.

(SLAP!)

This slap echoed so far, even Davis could hear it.

* * *

(Slap!)

'_I __guess __that__'__s __Yolei __getting __Kari__'__s __attention,_' thought Davis, before moving his attention back to Gokuwmon.

"BV! Get him in the air! ExVeemon! DIGIVOLVE!" ordered Davis, while Ankylomon knocked the monkey back with a Tail Hammer.

"Right!" responded the Light/Dark Twin Dragons.

ExVeemon DNA DIGIVOLVE TO…

"Paildramon!"

"HIGI: MUGUN'EI (Shadow Replications)!" called out Gokuwmon, leaving replicas of himself as he tried to dodge BV and attack Paildramon.

"I don't think so!" said BV, "MULTI VEE PUNCH! MULTI VEE KICK!"

Moving in a blur, BV counted Gokuwmon's attack, and knocked him into the air. Gokuwmon got his bearings and faced Paildramon in mid air.

"This is OVER!" shouted Gokuwmon, "CHOUTAIDEN RAIKOU HOU (Lightning Cannon)!"

(AN15)

"Desperado Blasters!" countered Paildramon, firing his cannons, meeting the electric blast head on.

(AN16)

In the ensuing explosion, Paildramon flew above and dived straight into Gokuwmon.

"Here's a new 'spin' on an old move," explained Paildramon, "SPINNING STING STRIKE!"

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" cried out Gokuwmon in pain as he was destroyed upon hitting the ground.

(AN17)

"Now," said Davis, "Let's get to Ken and the girls."

"Right," agreed TK and Cody.

* * *

This time Kari felt Yolei's pain, more so than the slap itself. Kari felt something spark within her heart and mind as well.

"You will never be alone! Didn't Davis and TK explain this once? You have friends that won't let you go," continued Yolei, "And if you ever need anyone that's not your brother, TK, or Davis, you can come to me."

"Thanks Yolei," said Kari, feeling more at ease now, before smirking, "Now, let's destroy this overgrown daisy!"

Suddenly, a bright pink light shone from above, enveloping Kari and Yolei. Ken felt a new power emerge from the two of them, and it wasn't unfamiliar to him.

"That's right, you possess light," said Yolei, "As long as you believe in the light, the Darkness can't get you."

"She's right, Kari," said Jun, "Stop fighting the Darkness and FIGHT the Darkness! You're Light will always shine through! Yolei's Sincere feelings, boosted by the Love you two share as friends will strengthen it further!"

Yolei and Kari nodded, both knowing what to do.

'You ready for this?' asked Yolei.

'Am I ever!' replied Kari, as both their Digivices and Digimon glowed.

"DNA DIGIVOLVE NOW!" called out both of them.

Aquilamon…

Gatomon…

DNA DIGIVOLVE TO…

"**Silphymon**!" called out **Silphymon**.

"Is that a power boost enough for ya?" asked Ken.

"For now," said **Silphymon**, in Gatomon's voice, before continuing in Aquilamon's, "Talk later, let's prune this plant!"

"Time for Blossomon to get wilted!" smirked Ken, as Stingmon and Guardromon stepped back, allowing **Silphymon** room for his full power.

"SPIRAL FLOWER!" yelled Blossomon, wanting this new Digimon to be gone forever.

"Let's see how our new power stacks up," said **Silphymon**/Gatomon.

"She won't know what hit her," replied **Silphymon**/Aquilamon.

"**STATIC FORCE!**" called out **Silphymon**, launching an Electrical/Wind combo attack that decimated Blossomon's vines before deleting the body itself.

**Silphymon** reverted back to Salamon and Pororomon after releasing his energy from that last attack.

"Looks like we got here just in time," said Davis.

"Too late for the action, but in time to see our friends," countered TK, "Why argue with that logic?"

"Everything alright guys?" asked Cody.

"We're fine," replied Jun, "I'm just glad to see you seeing us again."

"Good to see you again too, sis," said Davis, as they shared a quick hug, "So, Silphymon's ready for action, right?"

"After a good night's sleep," said Pororomon, as he hopped into Yolei's arms.

"Looks like you've used up a lot of energy as well, huh Salamon," added Kari as she knelt down to pet her.

"It felt good to let loose for a change," said Salamon, almost purring at the petting she was getting.

'I've got an update, Davis,' called out Ken, getting Davis's attention.

'Sure thing, after we've gotten back to the ship,' replied Davis.

'Wonder what their talking about?' wondered Yolei.

'Probably why we have a mental connection now, most likely,' responded Kari, 'This IS new for us after all.'

'Yet it feels so natural, huh?' continued Yolei, before giving Kari a mental smirk, 'No cheating now.'

'Like I'd ever!' finished Kari, sending a slightly offended mental look back to Yolei.

(AN18)

"That was good work today everyone," said Davis, as the ship pulled up next to the cliff they were at, "Let's regroup and get some rest for tomorrow."

"I'm just glad you're all safe," said TK.

"No worries," said Kari, uncharacteristically like Yolei, "Yolei will never let me go near the Darkness without her again."

"Aw," replied Yolei, albeit uncharacteristically like Kari, "You're just saying that."

They both paused, looking at each other for a moment, and laughed.

"That's going to take some time to get used to," sighed Davis, as the guys somewhat groaned at the 'new' personalities the girls were developing.

* * *

Davis and Ken waited once more until everyone left, Jun being the last one to leave.

"Okay, you want to explain what happened?" asked Davis.

"It was weird. I felt a surge of bond energy, not unlike our own," explained Ken, "Given what happened yesterday, where you acted like me, and I acted like you. I think the bond between DNA Partners effects their specific personalities."

"We always assumed that, because we've been bonded for years, the mental bond just developed on its own," added Davis, trying to follow Ken's logic, "But, if it WAS then, when our hearts had their first synchronized beat, that the mental link formed, then we've been going about this all wrong."

"If it WAS then, why'd it take so long for it to affect us, unlike Kari and Yolei, which happened immediately?" asked Ken.

"That's easy," said Davis, smirking at his best friend, "We're both giant stubborn-ass hard-headed idiots that don't think about another way soon enough. At least, not until about a year or two after the bond developed."

"So, what should we expect from the girls now?" asked Ken.

"Probably the same, at first; then, a little mix and match, and even a few little secret conversations here and there," said Davis, chuckling a bit, "We shouldn't be surprised by anything they do, except what we do as well."

'Considering how well it's served us in the past,' finished Davis through their bond.

'I'm just glad it's come in handy,' replied Ken, 'But now, it's late, Jun is expecting you, and my parents are expecting me.'

"See ya later, Ken," said Davis, heading through the port.

"Things are certainly getting interesting," finished Ken, before setting the security and leaving for home as well.

(Chapter End)

I know, so short after the 'hiatus', but I need something to lead into. We got BWGmon back, not to mention Paildramon AND Silphymon all in one go. If anything, the next update should be covering the first of possibly a three-four-chapter arc of the Destiny Stones. Given the lengthening episodes that don't directly deal with Destiny stones, as it were.

I can't say for sure, but I'll try to continue with 'Three episodes per chapter' thing, if I can.

Just a note(Also AN6): Any OOCness displayed in this and future chapters are intentional. That being said, Davis's OOC doesn't necessarily HAVE to be OOC. Just because he acts like Tai doesn't mean he can't act like Matt every now and again. Yolei seems to balance out Love and Sincerity (even though it's trial and error with her), not to mention Cody can balance Knowledge and Reliability fairly well (standing up to BWGmon in a future episode really developed his character, and increased his Fanbase to boot. So, don't count Davis as COMPLETELY OOC, because he isn't technically, but still is because of the needle. This needle will play a more important role later on.

Next up…

Author Notes…

AN1: Well, High School Students have more homework than Middle School Students (or Elementary for that matter); just a rationalization for Jun not being there right now.

AN2: Different person, different tactics. Davis, being the go-getter as he is, would have allowed TK and Kari to get a pre-emptive strike. Since Ken is in charge, he wants everyone back until they can analyze the threat and properly work together to take it out.

AN3: Giving BWGmon a line early, and giving him a slightly inflated ego. But it was called for. I mean, he DOES have armor that can't be pierced that easily.

AN4: This is a different scene, because of the reflections between Yolei and Kari. That, and Kari's already slapped Davis once in this fic, I don't want to do that again if I don't have to.

AN5: BWGmon has another part to play, just like BV, so anyone who's looking forward to it, can post a review along with the others who will also review.

AN7: Given how little we see Jun's character, there's no REAL OOCness, is there? If there is, please tell me so I'll make sure to note it with the next chapter that gets posted.

AN8: A hint to what the event ACTUALLY is. So, any guesses as to what Davis did, or didn't, do, let me know and we'll see if anyone is close.

AN9: Another plan in motion that will be carried out in the next chapter. Something Gatomon fans will be happy for her to receive.

AN10: Like they've ever really fought until that point in the series? Also, the fact that they've already started talking in unison should a be a hint to the later half of the chapter (peeker)

AN11: I randomly found this in the Ultimate Digimon listings, and it was PERFECT to keep the guys busy. Since they KNOW where Ken and the Girls are, for them to NOT search for them means they need a distraction. Thus, the Goku clone as a Digimon.

AN12: Since Kari KNOWS it's a Control Spire Digimon, she's less hesitant to see it destroyed. She's usually against destroying Digimon, but since it's a Control Spire Digimon, she cares less about them, except for maybe BV and BWGmon.

AN13: Reference to my Davis and Yolei fic: Sincerely Loving this Miraculous Bond. If anyone thinks I should continue this one-shot series, let me know I try to add in the Cody and Kari parts over the next year.

AN14: Again, goes with AN6, but more to the point of DNA Partners actually adjusting their personality to be like the other, somewhat. This will help Kari to be more outspoken, and Yolei less.

AN15: Look Gokuwmon in Digimon Wikia for actual attack descriptions.

AN16: Any beam collisions could work here, but the one I'm reminded of most is Raven vs. Trigon in season 1, I think, especially where Raven actually starts to overpower her father.

AN17: Yeah, I'll admit it, this idea traded over from Takuya in my Digital Kingdom Hearts fic, where I added a literal spin to an attack.

AN18: Given that Yolei IS one year older, Kari could use her knowledge to give her an edge when taking tests. But, Kari's too honorable, even with the bond affecting part of her personality.

Until next time!

OCs: LATER!

Later,

RDF1


	16. Protect the Destiny Stones, Digidestined

Happy New Year, guys and gals! Sorry about the delay, but it isn't the hiatus thing this time. I had other things I wanted to set straight before I posted this up.

Dx: Are you sure it's not the hiatus thing?

Jenny smacks DragonX.

Jenny: Why do you have me marrying him again?

LR: Probably the same reason I'm your pseudo child, or something to that extent.

Warriormon: Well, at least we're not involved.

Dragomon: Not directly at least.

RDF1: And this is why I'm saying right now: never make too many OCs. It's just that big of a headache.

OCs: We take offense to that.

RDF1: (sighs) I rest my case.

Well, time to get to the point of this update: The next chapter of Digimon: Davis's Time Travel Adventure. Disclaimer, take it away.

Disclaimer: RDF1 doesn't own Digimon, which includes Davis, Veemon, Ken, or Wormmon going to the past. He barely owns the idea as it is. He does own his OCs, and a few others things, but nothing involving this fic.

GO FORTH, YE STONES OF DESTINY! (Yeah, not suggestive in ANY way, right?)(LOL)

(Chapter Begin)

(Recap)

'_I've got an update, Davis,' called out Ken, getting Davis's attention._

'_Sure thing, after we've gotten back to the ship,' replied Davis._

'_Wonder what their talking about?' wondered Yolei._

'_Probably why we have a mental connection now, most likely,' responded Kari, 'This IS new for us after all.'_

'_Yet it feels so natural, huh?' continued Yolei, before giving Kari a mental smirk, 'No cheating now.'_

'_Like I'd ever!' finished Kari, sending a slightly offended mental look back to Yolei._

"_That was good work today everyone," said Davis, as the ship pulled up next to the cliff they were at, "Let's regroup and get some rest for tomorrow."_

"_I'm just glad you're all safe," said TK._

"_No worries," said Kari, uncharacteristically like Yolei, "Yolei will never let me go near the Darkness without her again."_

"_Aw," replied Yolei, albeit uncharacteristically like Kari, "You're just saying that."_

_They both paused, looking at each other for a moment, and laughed._

"_That's going to take some time to get used to," sighed Davis, as the guys somewhat groaned at the 'new' personalities the girls were developing._

* * *

_Davis and Ken waited once more until everyone left, Jun being the last one to leave._

"_Okay, you want to explain what happened?" asked Davis._

"_It was weird. I felt a surge of bond energy, not unlike our own," explained Ken, "Given what happened yesterday, where you acted like me, and I acted like you. I think the bond between DNA Partners effects their specific personalities."_

"_We always assumed that, because we've been bonded for years, the mental bond just developed on its own," added Davis, trying to follow Ken's logic, "But then, if it WAS then, when our hearts had their first synchronized beat, that the mental link formed, then we've been going about this all wrong."_

_"If it WAS then, why'd it take so long for it to affect us, unlike Kari and Yolei, which happened immediately?" asked Ken._

"_That's easy," said Davis, smirking at his best friend, "We're giant stubborn-ass hard-headed idiots that don't think about another way soon enough. At least, not until about a year or two after the bond developed."_

"_So, what should we expect from the girls now?" asked Ken._

"_Probably the same, at first; then, a little mix and match, and even a few little secret conversations here and there," said Davis, chuckling a bit, "We shouldn't be surprised by anything they do, except what we do as well."_

'_Considering how well it's served us in the past,' finished Davis through their bond._

'_I'm just glad it's come in handy,' replied Ken, 'But now, it's late, Jun is expecting you, and my parents are expecting me.'_

"_See ya later, Ken," said Davis, heading through the port._

"_Things are certainly getting interesting," finished Ken, before setting the security and leaving for home as well._

(Recap End)

A few days had gone by since the battle against Gokuwmon and Blossomon, and everyone was taking notice to Kari's new personality, as well as Yolei's. Instead of being slightly shy, except when it came to her best friends, Kari was now being more open with her other friends, and even volunteering answers when teachers asked for them. It wasn't a complete swap, but even Davis noticed a much brighter change in Kari since that day with Yolei. He couldn't help but smile as he saw Kari giggling at some gossip she just heard from her girlfriends in the classroom during break. After the third day, TK asked Davis what was up.

"So, want to share why Kari is suddenly acting like Yolei, and vice versa?" asked TK, being a little blunt, but straight to the point.

"The other day, when they fought Blossomon, I told them to have a personal fight," explained Davis, "Through that fighting, they bonded on a deeper level than any friends do. The same thing happened between Ken and myself during the battle against Okuwamon, at least in the last timeline. The only reason we didn't do it that much until after Kimeramon was because I didn't really know it was him until after the Soccer Game."

"So, is the same thing going to happen with Cody and me?" wondered TK aloud, before someone interrupted them.

"Come on, TK," said Kari, grabbing TK and practically dragging him down the hall, "We can't be late for class! See ya in fourth period, Davis!"

(AN1)

'Huh,' thought Davis, as he turned to go to HIS third period class, which was different than TK and Kari's third period class, 'Do I consider that a blow off, or a real peppy Kari… Probably the latter; it's a lot nicer that way.'

* * *

The next morning (Saturday), Davis was playing one of his old favorite video games from the last timeline, having far more fun with the eight more years of knowledge to beat his enemies in newer, different, and more exciting ways.

"Sometimes I wonder why you were chosen as a Digidestined," said Jun, walking out of the shower in her usual towels, "But then again, I wasn't expecting to be one either, so there's goes that argument."

"Everything alright, sis?" asked Davis, finding a save point nearby, so he could help her out if she REALLY needed it.

"Yes and no," said Jun, pointing to a spot next to her chin, "Another unfortunate side-effect of puberty has reared its ugly head – namely this zit!"

"And that should concern me why?" asked Davis, raising his eyebrow, "I mean, I know it's bad and all, but it'll clear up soon enough."

"Not soon enough for next practice session with Matt's band! They're really counting on me to help them out today since Yolei's heading to the Digital World."

Those two words sent alarm bells off in Davis's head. BlackWarGreymon was probably meeting up with Agumon right now, at least, from what he remembered Agumon telling him at least.

"Uh, here," said Davis, rushing to the counter, and writing down a name brand he knew worked well from his time and handed the paper to Jun, "This cream should help get rid of it fast. Gotta go!"

As soon as Davis opened the door, DemiVeemon tossed him his D-Terminal, with the message from Kari about a Control Spire Knightmon spotted, and they, along with BlackDemiVeemon, headed to the Digital World immediately.

* * *

Agumon didn't have urgent business that day, guarding his territories as usual, but he knew something was off when he spotted a figure in the distance. From the look of him, he knew it was BlackWarGreymon. Not only did he remember the time he could Digivolve into WarGreymon, he also remembered Davis and Ken telling him to look out for him, as he was powerful, but confused on many issues.

"Hey, aren't you a familiar face," greeted Agumon, as if it was really casual.

"Are you talking to me!" questioned BWGmon, "Are you looking to fight me?"

"No, at least not here and now, IF I wanted to," replied Agumon, "Which I don't. I just want to talk."

"Really?" said BlackWarGreymon, skeptic with reason.

"My name is Agumon, and when I Warp Digivolve, I become WarGreymon," introduced Agumon, "I heard about you from Davis and the others."

"Then if you are like the others, then we have nothing to talk about. Davis has answers for me, but I don't want to take the easy way out. I'm searching for my own answers, and whether they be right, or wrong, they will be mine."

"Just because we have different origins, doesn't mean we can't be friends," countered Agumon, "And we have plenty to talk about, if you give it time."

"Hmm…" pondered BlackWarGreymon, "Maybe you can help me, or at least answer a few questions I have about Real Digimon."

"I'll be glad to help as best I can," replied Agumon, glad to see that BWGmon wasn't as bad as he slightly feared, Davis did say he was powerful, and Agumon wasn't at full strength, even with a full meal an hour ago.

"Good," said BWGmon, "First off, where is the heart for a Digimon?"

"It's right here," said Agumon, pointing to his chest, "And it beats whether we hear it or not. However, it's not as easy as all that."

"Yes," replied BWGmon, "Earlier today, I was fighting a herd of Control Spire Mammothmon, and I felt a strong sensation to protect a small flower. I didn't understand why, and crushed it myself afterwards."

"Well, it proves you have a stronger connection to this world than most Digimon, Real or Control Spire," responded Agumon.

"How so?" said BlackWarGreymon, even more confused than before, and with good reason. He didn't expect REAL Digimon to not have a strong connection to the Digital World.

"Most Digimon do have a responsibility to keep this world in balance, but the balance never really shifts so far out of place that they feel the need to actually do something about it," informed Agumon, glad that Izzy explained this to him since the Digimon were able to reunite with their partners, "That's where my friends and I come in. We were chosen to be partnered with Humans from the Human World to form a stronger connection with not only this world, but the Human World as well. This connection is what allows us to Digivolve so far and allows us to be more powerful than our counterparts."

"So, by having a deep connection to this world, as in saving the natural beauty of it, I have a purpose in this world?" asked BWGmon.

"Very much so," agreed Agumon, "Everyone has a purpose, though nobody ever really knows until the right time. Control Spire Digimon you may be, but that doesn't make you any less real than me, and I should know: some people in the human world consider us data, and not real at all."

(AN2)

"So why must we protect this world, if so many ignore the call," said BWGmon, "It seems that only a few Digimon go out of their way to break it up, and if they didn't do so, then we wouldn't be necessary, would we?"

"Yes, but it's the way it is, and so it does to keep balance," said Agumon, "And having a heart is what gives us a reason to grow stronger and protect who and what we care about, thus giving us power."

"I see," said BWGmon, "You have answered many things I have wondered about, and more, so I thank you."

"Well, let's be friends and call it even," said Agumon, holding out his hand.

"I didn't know friends kept score," replied BWGmon, holding out his hand to shake Agumon.

"And that's what we call a sense of humor," said Agumon, shaking his hand, before they both felt something off.

"You feel it too," said BWGmon, breaking off the handshake and clutching his chest.

"Go," said Agumon, "I may not have the power right now to do something about it, but you do! Go, and protect this world!"

With that, BlackWarGreymon flew off towards the destiny stone, and the Digidestined.

(AN3)

* * *

"Oh great, you got to be kidding me," said Davis, as he, Kari, XVmon, BlackXVmon, and Nefertimon watched as Knightmon continued hacking away at the Destiny Stone, "He's not going to destroy that in a year with that kind of power."

"Well, this IS a Destiny Stone," said Nefertimon, "So we need to stop him regardless."

"We can take him," said Kari, turning to Davis, "You and me, together."

"Arukenimon and Mummymon are nearby, call the others anyways," replied Davis, thinking ahead to when BlackWarGreymon was going to arrive, "We could use the help either way."

"Aw, fine," sighed Kari, before getting out her D-Terminal.

After Davis and Kari got off, the three Digimon charged in to stop Knightmon, only for a second one to appear to cut them off. BlackXVmon tackled it out of the way, allowing Nefertimon to knock the first Knightmon into XVmon, who kicked him up, allowing Nefertimon to blast him back with a Rosetta Stone.

"Still easy," said Kari, looking on as they easily kept both Knightmon busy.

"Please don't," said Davis, when they saw Arukenimon and Mummymon jumping down, "That happens."

"VEE-LASER!" shouted XVmon, turning his attention from Knightmon1 to the two approaching Ultimates. The blast didn't stop them, but slowed them down just enough for XVmon to Digivolve to Paildramon.

"Ready to rumble, you two?" asked Paildramon.

"Spider Thread!" shouted Arukenimon in response.

"Snake Bandage!" added in Mummymon.

"Sting Blades!" countered Paildramon, slicing through the bandages and deflecting the spider threads.

"Having a little trouble over here!" said Nefertimon, as she used Cat's Eye Beam and Queen's paw to stall Knightmon1 long enough to dodge his Berserk Sword attacks.

"Can't help right now! Trying not get sliced in half myself," said BlackXVmon, holding onto Knightmon2's blade with some difficulty, "Looks like Arukenimon made these guys with a little extra strength."

"EQUIS BEAM!" shouted a familiar voice.

"BLAST RINGS!" added another familiar voice.

Neither Knightmon knew what hit them as they both got blasted back, allowing BlackXVmon and Nefertimon to attack once more with Vee Laser and Rosetta Stone.

"You're early," smirked Davis, as he turned to see Ankylomon charge in with a tail hammer, nailing both Knightmon and sending them on their back.

"We decided not to get a snack on the way," replied TK, as he ran up with Yolei and Cody.

"You think you've won!" shouted Arukenimon, using Mummymon as a distraction to get in range with another Spider Thread, "Let's see you get out of this!"

"I don't think so!" said Davis, before the Spirit Needle inside him pulled him back, getting him out of the way, but allowing the others to get captured.

"Davis!" shouted Kari, as she and the others were trapped.

"That's right, my slave, fall to my power!" said Arukenimon, feeling at last her needle was allowing her control over Davis's actions.

"I will never stop fighting you!" said Davis, even through the pain he was suffering.

"Spiking Strike!" called out another familiar voice.

Stingmon appeared and sliced through the ropes, freeing the others as Ken helped Davis up.

"Sorry about that, my team really wanted to be ready for the finals tonight," said Ken.

"Let's get you back as quick as possible," said Davis, the pain fading as the other Digimon were able to regroup.

"Stingmon…

"BlackXVmon…

"DNA DIGIVOLVE TO…

"**Dinobeemon!**" shouted **Dinobeemon**.

"Aquilamon…

"Gatomon…

"DNA DIGIVOLVE TO…

"**Silphymon!**" called out Silphymon, "**Static Force!**"

"Desperado Blasters!"

"**Masquerade!**"

"Megaton Press!"

"Star Shower!"

The combination of attacks sent all the enemies flying back, leaving both Knightmon in perfect alignment. A HUGE surge of Negative Energy was approaching at blinding speed, and everyone turned to see BlackWarGreymon flying at them without slowing down.

"MEGA DESTROYER!" called out BWGmon, destroying Knightmon2, before turning to the other, "Black Tornado!"

After both of them were destroyed, BlackWarGreymon turned to the destiny stone.

'So, this is what called out to me,' thought BWGmon, 'but it seems well protected otherwise.'

Placing his hand on it, BWGmon waited for a sign that he should do something to help out. After ten seconds of waiting, he got his answer.

"Terra Destroyer," said BlackWarGreymon, taking off his Dramon Destroyer and focusing the negative Energy into a small ball and plunged it into the Destiny Stone, cracking it a bit.

"Is this supposed to happen!" wondered Yolei.

"Davis, this isn't what happened last time," said Ken, as the wind started to pick up.

"It's not, but the effect is the same. The Negative Energy is too much for the area to contain; we need to get out of here!" ordered Davis.

They headed for the TV and got out of there in the nick of time before the wind destroyed it. The wind died down and BlackWarGreymon surveyed the area, reattaching his Dramon Destroyer.

"I hope I can explain this to the Digidestined before it's too late. After that, it'll be up to _that_ Digimon to get WarGreymon to reinforce the stones with Positive Energy," spoke BWGmon aloud, before flying off to the next stone, despite how long it would take him.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the base, the others were in shock at what happened, even Davis and Ken were a little unnerved at what BlackWarGreymon.

"Okay, what just happened!" exclaimed Kari.

"I'd like to know that as well," added Yolei.

"Davis, Ken, you got an explanation for this?" asked TK.

"It would be nice to have some more information to go on," finished Cody, who was being polite about it, like TK.

"This is not something we expected," said Ken, looking over to Davis again, who nodded, "Last time, BlackWarGreymon destroyed the Destiny Stones, but this is something even we couldn't predict, even with the changes going on, we can't tell all the changes."

"So, what do we do now? Protect the other stones?" wondered Yolei.

"We find them first, and track BlackWarGreymon in the mean time," replied Ken, moving over to his computer and bringing up BlackWarGreymon's current location, "As you can see, BlackWarGreymon leaves a very distinct energy pattern for us to follow. The Destiny Stones are a bit harder."

"Don't you know the locations?" asked Cody, being blunt for a change.

Davis and Ken looked at each other again, before shrugging.

"We remember some, but not all; and even then just a general location by description, which leaves room for error. It HAS been eight years after all," added Davis, "We'll get everyone we can on it. That way we can get the locations again in no time."

"Until the next stone is found, we keep on fighting to protect the Digital World from the other Control Spire Digimon," finished Ken, opening the portal to their homes.

"Wish I could join you guys next week, but my class is heading to Kyoto for our school trip," piped up Yolei, "I need to get home to pack."

"Sure thing," said Davis, as everyone left for his or her home as well.

* * *

The next couple days were essentially down time as Ken continued to track BlackWarGreymon's movements while keeping in check the warps that had started appearing. Eventually, Ken met with Izzy to bring him up to speed with everything, as well as having a stimulating conversation with the genius of the first generation.

Meanwhile, Davis was working with Kari on a project for finals when they both got a signal from their D-Terminals, letting them know that the next Destiny had been found. They raced to get there, only to see BWGmon already adding his own negative energy to the second Destiny Stone, adding another negative warp into the mix, this time enough to send him, along with a few other Digimon in the area, out into the real world.

"That's not good," said Davis, as Paildramon, BlackXVmon, Nefertimon, Digmon, and Pegasusmon continued their battle with Mummymon, Arukenimon, and a few Control Spire Frigimon, "I hope Yolei can survive without going crazy."

"HEY!" said Kari, "That's my DNA Partner you're talking about! She'll be fine!"

"Yeah, but she doesn't have Hawkmon with her this time," replied Davis.

At that, even Kari started to look a little worried.

(AN4)

* * *

When BWGmon arrived in Kyoto, he knew this would only be a diversion from his quest, yet he had no qualms about the other Digimon following him. He could destroy them without hesitation, and thus ignored them for the moment. As he traveled, he crossed paths with Yolei, one of the Digidestined, and the bearer of the Armors of Love and Sincerity.

"Oh no," said Yolei, scared for her life, with good reason, "It's BlackWarGreymon."

"Let's play 'Follow the Leader'," replied BWGmon, as he traveled down the street with his 'entourage'.

(AN5)

He didn't care about Yolei's freak-out either, nor anybody else's as long as nobody got in his way intentionally. As he traveled through the city, he took notice of the four temples where, in the Digital World, the four Sovereigns would reside. He wasn't ready to face any of them yet, but he needed a challenge soon, otherwise he would have no choice but face the Sovereigns in battle.

* * *

After running around for a bit, Yolei caught up with an Apemon, who was trashing a movie rehearsal. Yolei didn't know what to do until Stingmon appeared out of another natural portal and dragged Apemon back with him. Before he and Ken left, Ken gave Poromon back to Yolei.

"Stay together! If you need to, focus on your bond with Kari!" said Ken in a hurry, "Lo-…"

Ken was cut off as he reentered the portal with Stingmon.

(AN6)

After the excitement died down, one of the people from the rehearsal walked up to the opposite side of the bridge, along with an older man.

"Here she is, Professor," said the younger of the two.

"Ah, I see," said the Professor, "May I ask your name, young lady?"

"It's Yolei Inoue," replied Yolei, who was always told to be honest when asked a question by a Professor, and this guy sure looked like a proper one.

"Indeed it is, then," replied the professor, turning to his assistant, "It's good that we found her, and not some nutjobs, right?"

"Yep, that and we better tell her who WE are, before she thinks WE'RE the nutjobs," replied the younger man.

On their way back to the assistant's car, the two people introduced themselves.

"I'm Professor Haruhiko Takenouchi," said the Professor, "And for several years, going on eight I believe, I've been studying the anomalies in our electric grid caused by other world interference."

"In English that means?" asked Yolei.

"Basically, it means he's gathering information on what happens when beings from another world enters our own, like that Apemon from before," said the assistant, "And I'm Jim Kido, his assistant. Since you're Yolei, we've heard a lot of good things about you from my brother and his daughter."

"Yep, Joe and Sora have good things to say about you, Yolei," said the Professor, "In fact, it was Sora that got me interested in the Digital World in the first place, though I didn't KNOW it was the Digital World for four years."

"This is some weird family reunion, isn't it?" wondered Yolei to Poromon, who didn't have an answer.

"Well, if the Digidestined are your family, then by extension we are as well," replied Jim, "Weird it may be, but it is what it is."

"Because of my research, I unintentionally caused a misunderstanding between my wife and Sora several years ago, and when I got back to visit four years ago, they had suddenly made up and became best friends. I didn't know what happened for a long time until Sora decided to visit me at my University one summer and she was able to help my research to the stage that it is; that, along with meeting Jim that same summer. At first, I thought she had gotten herself a boyfriend, or was going through those awkward Teenage Phases. But, when we met, she explained what happened in the Digital World, and I swore that if I ever met Biyomon, I would thank her for everything she's done to help my Sora."

"That's so sweet," said Yolei, always one for enjoying happy endings.

"Same here," said Jim, "Joe told me a lot of what happened in the Digital World, and he decided work towards being a Doctor for their sake, instead of what our father wanted, and he's never been prouder of Joe for making that decision. I just hope we can find something to help Davis's condition."

"That's right," said Yolei, remembering what Davis told her and Cody, "He got shocked by Myotismon, right?"

"And medications against Digital effects haven't really progressed that much since then," added Jim.

"But, back to the point, Kyoto has become a hub of what some might call 'supernatural' or the like. Such as Raccoons and Foxes," continued the Professor, "Four in particular are the four gods that lived and worked together in harmony around the city, in their own way of course. Have you heard this legend?"

"Can't say that I have," replied Yolei, who had an idea about it, given what Davis might say in response.

"There are the mountains to the north for Genbu the Turtle; the river to the east has Seiryu the Dragon; Suzaku the Phoenix holds the lake to the south, and Byakko the Tiger runs the western roads," explained the Professor, "So they had mountains, waterways, and an easy western access point, allowing good defensive capabilities. And the Temples helped protected the City from Evil Spirits attempting to disrupt the balance."

(AN7)

"Professor, she's still in middle school," said Jim, "I don't think she's ready for that deep of theory just yet."

"Sorry, I kinda get carried away," apologized Professor Takenouchi.

"It's okay," replied Yolei, smiling at him "You're not the only one."

"Looks like we found them," said Jim, as they found the dark shapes led by BWGmon.

"Right, I'll take it from here," said Yolei as Jim pulled to a stop.

One Digimon turned and faced them, revealing himself to be Musyamon.

"Poromon, go all the way: Sincerity Armor Energize!" called out Yolei, as Poromon left the vehicle and quickly Digivolved into Shurimon.

"Double Stars!" yelled Shurimon, using his hand blade to knock Musyamon back, even as he blocked with his sword.

Jim drove after them even as the Ninja and Samurai exchanged blades. After getting some distance, Shurimon launched his Kusanagi.

"Ninja Blade!" countered Musyamon, breaking the star in half, before continuing, "Shogun Sword!"

The Dragon Flames were too fast for Shurimon to dodge, and reverted back to Hawkmon as Yolei ran up.

"Hawkmon, get up," said Yolei.

"I need more power," replied Hawkmon, who wasn't that injured, but couldn't go Shurimon again for a while after that attack.

'_I hope this works,_' thought Yolei, 'KARI, can you hear me!'

'Can't this wait!' countered Kari, as if this wasn't an emergency on Yolei's part, 'Kinda busy here!'

'Bout to be **killed** here!' emphasized Yolei, 'anything you can lend?'

'Maybe, if Davis can do it, why not you as well?' thought Kari, before focusing some of her Light through the bond.

Suddenly a glow shone around Yolei, as if she were the bearer of light, not Kari.

'Thanks, return it later,' finished Yolei, before calling out, "HAWKMON! DNA DIGIVOLVE, NOW!"

"DNA?" asked Jim and the Professor together.

"Hawkmon Digivolve to…

"Aquilamon!" called out Aquilamon, before changing form again, "Aquilamon DNA Digivolve to…

"Silphymon!" finished Silphymon, ready to battle again.

"Shogun Sword!" called out Musyamon, sending more Dragon Flames.

"Heh, not going to work this time," countered Silphymon, "STATIC FORCE!"

The Electric Wind combo attack countered the flames and knocked the sword away. As Musyamon got it back, Silphymon was already behind him and got him into a Full Nelson, allowing Yolei to send him back with any problem. Afterwards, Silphymon DeDigivolved back into Poromon, having not used as much energy this time around. Yolei stopped glowing as she sent back the power she borrowed to Kari.

(AN8)

* * *

BWGmon returned to the Digital World with the remaining Digimon that had not been taken back earlier either by Ken or Yolei. He continued his quest, not bothered by the brawl he was never interested with in the first place. He was given a task, and he was going to complete it, even if he had to betray Davis's faith in him. He just hoped that one who gave him this task would be able to explain all of it to Davis, and the others.

* * *

After Yolei returned from Kyoto, they had located another Destiny Stone, but were too late in stopping BlackWarGreymon from infusing it with the power of Darkness. The next day, they had received early news about the next Destiny Stone, and BlackWarGreymon was closing in on it. Unfortunately, they were unable to get the base in the mountain region there, but it didn't matter, most of them could fly anyways, so Davis, Ken, Kari, Yolei, and Jun went ahead while TK and Cody were backup, hoofing it through the mountains.

"Wait up for me," said Gabumon, as he managed to catch up in time.

"It's great to see you, Gabumon," replied TK.

"Thanks, but I'm not just here for pleasantries. I got news from Agumon," informed Gabumon.

"What is it?" wondered Cody.

"Well, it seems…" started Gabumon, hesitating a little, before continuing, "It seems that BlackWarGreymon has a deep connection to the nature of the Digital World, just like us!"

"That can't be right!" exclaimed TK, and no one would doubt his reasoning, as BWGmon wasn't exactly 'Nicest Digimon of the Year'.

"It's true," countered Gabumon, "I didn't believe it myself, but Agumon explained it all. It seems that Agumon was really able to have a heart to heart with BlackWarGreymon, and Agumon's actually rooting for him to succeed."

"Not our friend, Agumon!" denied TK. It just couldn't be true, not the Agumon he knew four years ago.

"That's not all," added Gabumon, "Agumon wouldn't tell me any more, but I could tell he knew something that even Davis doesn't know. Something only BlackWarGreymon can explain, because Agumon doesn't want to. He says 'It's not my responsibility to explain everything between us. This is a promise between Greymon lines.' And he wouldn't say another word about it."

"But then, how can we destroy him if he's got a connection to this world?" asked Cody, who's code of honor was now in conflict.

"We have to destroy him," said TK, determined, "If we don't, the dimensions will collapse under the powers of Darkness!"

This left Cody in a bind for the rest of the walk, knowing that his Code of Honor would be in jeopardy if he had to fight TK over BWGmon's destruction.

* * *

"So, what's the plan, bro?" asked Jun, as they landed.

"We front our strongest combos," replied Davis, getting serious again, "Paildramon will get his attention; after that, **Dinobeemon**, Andromon, and **Silphymon** will keep him occupied until TK and Cody get here."

So everyone Digivolved just as BWGmon entered the canyon where the Destiny Stone lied. After shooting the area around BWGmon, getting his attention, BWGmon turned to him, confused.

"After that last battle, I would hope to see better accuracy, not worse," taunted BWGmon, before noticing the others, "Well, that makes sense now."

**Silphymon** managed to catch him by surprise once, but not a second time; thankfully, Andromon and Dinobeemon were able to keep him on his toes until two UN-welcomed guests crashed the party.

"Is this shindig invitation only, or can anyone join in?" asked Mummymon, as he and Arukenimon set about to keeping the other Digimon busy, except for Paildramon.

"Ready for a one-on-one!" said Paildramon, bringing out his Sting Blades again.

"Any challenge is accepted, as long as one can keep up!" declared BWGmon, before leaping over Paildramon in a flash and knocked him for a loop and continuing on his way to the stone.

"Okay, this is not good. Even with two extra Digimon, we can't keep those two at bay!" wondered Davis, "We need more training."

Just then, they noticed TK and Cody arrive, just in time too.

"TK! HURRY! HE'S ALMOST TO THE STONE!" called out Kari.

"On it!" called back TK, "Our turn!"

Angemon and Ankylomon moved in fast enough to block BWGmon, but only for about ten seconds before BWGmon knocked Ankylomon back and had Angemon by the throat.

"You are an Angel Digimon, and holder of a great power," said BlackWarGreymon, "I do not wish to destroy you. Stand down and you will live."

"NO! DON'T GIVE IN ANGEMON!" cried out TK, "HE HAS TO BE STOPPED! OR ELSE THE WORLD WILL END! ALL WORLDS WILL END!"

"You're right TK," said Angemon, despite the pain he was in, "We must stop BlackWarGreymon. The consequences of not doing so will be catastrophic."

"Very well then," said BlackWarGreymon, throwing Angemon against the stone, "Let it be known what I am doing to these Destiny Stones!"

Suddenly, the stone glowed, not unlike Jun's crest did before, when Guardromon Digivolved to Andromon.

"That power!" said Davis, amazed by it, even a second time.

"It, it's the…" started Ken, unable to finish his sentence.

"My Power of Light is reacting!" said Kari, feeling a connection she hadn't felt since the final battle against Apocalymon, "TK! GO FOR IT!"

"RIGHT!" replied TK, before calling out to Angemon with all the Hope he could muster from his friends, "ANGEMON! DIGIVOLVE!"

"ANGEMON DIGIVOLE TO…" shouted Angemon, feeling renewed strength he hadn't had since the Final Battle as well.

"MagnaAngemon!" called out MagnaAngemon.

"MagnaAngemon?" said the Digidestined, not having seen him before, minus Kari (And Davis and Ken), and even then it had been years.

"BlackWarGreymon, I am MagnaAngemon," introduced MagnaAngemon, "And as someone who also has a deep connection to the Nature of the Digital World, I cannot allow you to disrupt the balance of this world any further."

"Allow me?" quipped BWGmon, as if it was a joke, "You have no idea what I'm doing to the balance of this world."

"Just because the Digital World may have chosen you for something doesn't mean you can reek havoc until you're called to do so," said MagnaAngemon, "As an Angel and Guardian to the Light, I will stop you."

"Since you WERE an Angel, I thought you might have a better understanding of what I am doing," replied BWGmon, disappointed all the same, "But I guess your judgment has been clouded by your Human Partner. You care too deeply for him to know when he might be wrong."

"Enough," snapped MagnaAngemon, "you will no longer threaten this world! And this will be the instrument of your defeat! GATE OF DESTINY!"

BlackWarGreymon felt a powerful gravitational pull from the gate, but knew his task was that much more important to be waylaid by something so trivial as that. Even as MagnaAngemon continued to force BWGmon into the portal, he noticed something that could be used to his advantage.

"No matter how strong you are, never underestimate your opponent," finished BWGmon, "It may be your last mistake!"

With that, BWGmon let go and launched himself at the gate, surprising even Davis, until he kicked off the edge and headed for the stone, using his Negative Energy to once again affect the stone's balance. With the harmony disrupted, MagnaAngemon was forced to revert back into Patamon as the Gate disintegrated and BWGmon left for the next Stone.

"I'm sorry TK, I failed you," said Patamon, disappointed that he couldn't finish the job as he did with Piedmon four years ago.

"You're safe, and that means we can fight again another day," said TK.

"Then, a greenish glow appeared, revealing a figure inside of it, as if struggling, but more or less moving about with minimal effort.

"What is that?" asked Jun.

'Azulongmon,' thought Davis and Ken at the same time.

After the light show faded, the other Digimon reverted back to their previous forms, and they could finally return to the base.

(AN9)

* * *

Upon getting back to base, Ken and Davis held everyone for a few more minutes. They needed to discuss this before it got too far.

"Okay guys, aside from seeing that Digimon appear from the stone, we have something important to talk about," opened up Ken, while Davis leaned up on the wall next to him.

"What's that?" asked TK, a little more bluntly this time, "Something about BlackWarGreymon having some deep connection to this world?"

Davis and Ken blinked at that, since they hadn't heard that part before, but still knew what it meant from their previous experience.

"You might want to start at the beginning," suggested Ken.

"After you guys left, Gabumon caught up to us, and explained what happened between Agumon and BlackWarGreymon," informed Cody, "It seems like BlackWarGreymon has his reasons for doing this."

'Not so straightforward as it was last time, huh?' thought Ken.

'Maybe more so than we'd like to think, if Azulongmon has a connection in all of this,' replied Davis.

"We got to tell you, before you make a decision we're going to regret," said Ken, "BlackWarGreymon isn't all that evil."

"In fact, other than the fact that he's made from Darkness and Control Spires, he has one heck of an honor code when it comes to fighting Digimon," added Davis, "That, and the fact that he sacrificed himself last time to prevent a direct return to the Digital World for a powerful enemy."

'_Return!_' thought Kari, '_It couldn't be, could it?_'

"But that still doesn't make sense as to what BlackWarGreymon's doing?" asked Jun, "I mean, he's still corrupting the Destiny Stones and causing all sorts of havoc on this world, and it's starting to affect our world."

"What I want to know is," added TK, "why does Agumon support him in this?"

"Agumon… supports him?" whispered a horrified Kari, who had known that lovable Dino for years.

"Then it has to be with good reason," said Davis, in a tone that left no room for argument, "We can only trust in Agumon's decision, and pray it's not wrong."

"A good night's sleep will help up in our battle tomorrow," suggested Ken, opening the ports, "We'll talk more later."

With that, everyone minus Davis and Ken left for their homes. After that, they turned to each other.

"Azulongmon must have quite the explanation if he needs BlackWarGreymon to upset the balance as it is, even temporarily," said Davis.

"The question I have is: why not just tell us?" asked Ken.

Davis smirked, before replying, "Probably the same reason we keep our secrets from the others."

"I know that," smirked back Ken, "It's just… (Sigh) never mind, it won't matter."

"You're right, it probably won't," said Davis, not wanting to push an argument right now, "See ya tomorrow."

* * *

The next day, they got word from some Mojyamon that they found another Destiny Stone, as if it stopped BlackWarGreymon when he showed up. Again, Azulongmon showed up and disappeared as before, and BlackWarGreymon smirked, his task nearly accomplished. He left to find the last two stones.

As they returned from the 'fight', Davis and Ken were slightly frustrated, but resigned to wait for Azulongmon to explain it all. Hopefully, they'll get their answers and can move forward with stopping Myotismon's return.

(AN10)

"We can't let this stop us from stopping BlackWarGreymon next time," said TK, who wasn't backing down any time soon, "I don't care how powerful he is. There IS a way to stop him, and we'll find it."

"Yeah, yeah, just don't forget there's a reason for this," said Davis, slightly annoyed that the changes hadn't affected TK's views on Darkness that much, "If we do stop BlackWarGreymon, and it's the reason we lose the worlds, I'll know who to blame."

"That's not nice, Davis," said Kari, "He only wants to protect the worlds."

"Yeah, but not looking at the big picture, something I learned the hard way more often than once," replied Davis, giving them a look that expressed his struggles learning this lesson, " it can be costly, even if we're not aware of it."

(AN11)

With no reply to that, Davis and Ken left for Davis's house, with Kari in tow, since she lived in the same direction. Cody headed home before going to visit Matt, who possibly had answers for him.

* * *

"It's about time you brought him over, little brother," smirked Jun, when Davis showed up with Ken, "Wouldn't want to have to keep your 'boyfriend' a secret too long, right?"

"BEST FRIEND AND NOTHING MORE!" roared back Davis, who was honestly angry at Jun's pathetic attempt at making him sound gay.

"Well, it's nice to see you have someone you can trust," said Mr. Motomiya, "The last person you had over was Kari, and that was over a year ago. I thought you would never bring a friend over again."

"That was when we were kids, dad," replied Davis, a little embarrassed at the last time Kari was over. The teasing didn't stop for weeks, "Besides, school finals are just around the corner and we need just one night off before preparing for them."

"And to think, you're friends with THE celebrity Ken Ichijouji," said Mrs. Motomiya, "Next thing you know, you'll be taking the high school league by storm, unless your condition acts up again."

"Mom…" groaned Davis, who now officially hated the first meetings between his friends and his parents. It was never good, and he had to do this once before for EVERY one of the Digidestined, in Japan that is.

"Time to go play some video games," said Davis, moving Ken along to his room.

"Don't keep the noise TOO low in there, Davis!" teased Jun.

"Jun, that's not nice," said Mr. Motomiya.

"In fact, why not go with them. Goodness knows you might learn a thing or two from Ken while you're at it," added Mrs. Motomiya.

At that, Jun got deflated, her fun at an end. It didn't matter though; she had wanted to talk to them later on anyways.

* * *

"So, TK's been getting moody, and you want to know why?" asked Matt, as he pretty much summed up what Cody wanted to know.

"Well, I've never seen him this angry unless it's involving the powers of Darkness," replied Cody, who honestly wanted answers, so he could understand his friend better.

"One thing you gotta understand is that I'm not the only brother to him, at least not after our adventure in the Digital World four years ago," replied Matt, "There was a time when I had to make my own journey to understand my part in the Digidestined better, and during that time TK bonded with Tai as a brother who was always there for him, unlike me who couldn't be because of our parent's separation."

"But you know the real TK, because the one common source I've found with an Angry TK was when the forces of Darkness were involved. First Kimeramon, now BlackWarGreymon."

(AN12)

"That makes sense," replied Matt, "TK never liked the forces of Darkness mainly because of a scar that will haunt him forever because of it."

"What happened?" pressed Cody.

"He may not like it, but it would be better to hear from a third party," said Matt, "All of us, except for Kari, were there, so they would know this as well, but mainly Tai and I know the full repercussions of this fight. You see: it was our first big enemy, a Champion named Devimon, who practically had the strength of an Ultimate. In our final battle with him, Patamon finally managed to Digivolve to Angemon for the first time, and used up all his life energy to destroy Devimon for good. In doing so, he would revert to a Digiegg, not that any of us knew that at the time. I think, because it happened when he was practically your age, it became a scar that he would never be able to let go: the fear of losing Patamon."

"I can understand that fear," said Cody, "It'd be like losing Upamon."

"Or Gabumon, or Agumon, or Veemon, or any Digimon partner really," replied Matt, "We just never experienced it like TK did, especially at such a young age."

"Thanks for helping me with this Matt," said Cody, "And I'm sorry for interrupting your practice."

"It's okay Cody, we needed a break before we started our next song anyways," brushed off Matt, before getting serious again, "Just don't confuse the issue of Light and Darkness more so than the issue of Good and Evil. I learned that lesson the hard way. And the rest of us learned that lesson from Ogremon anyways."

(AN13)

"Ogremon?" asked Cody.

"That's a story for another time," said Matt, chuckling slightly "You better get back before your folks start to worry."

With that, Cody left for home, still having one conflict with his code of honor: the fact that BlackWarGreymon has a heart, and isn't entirely bad/evil.

* * *

"Thanks Matt," said TK, an hour later, after band practice was done, "I hope you made Cody feel better."

"_Stop being so negative about this, TK,_" replied Matt, "_He needed to know, just like the others._"

"That's my business and you know it," countered TK.

"_Not if Davis and Ken also know it, but kept quiet out of respect,_" said Matt, "_You need to understand that not all Darkness is evil. I once went against the team, remember?_"

"I try not to," said TK, who was stubborn in his own right, "Besides, it's not like you really meant it."

"_At the time, I probably did,_" replied Matt, before sighing, "_Night bro. Stay safe. (And sane)_"

"I'll try," finished TK, before hanging up, "That Matt. He just doesn't get it. I don't want to lose Patamon to anyone, or any _thing_."

He walked over the balcony of his apartment and looked down to see Cody returning, "And Cody still should have asked me first."

(AN14)

* * *

The next morning, Ken got a message from the base, alerting them to the next Destiny Stone location: underwater. The team headed there and decided to split up, since only one team member had the Digimon that could travel underwater.

"Cody, you're in charge of the group down there," said Davis, "We'll stay up here and stall BlackWarGreymon as long as possible."

"Alright, but Ikkakumon and I won't be enough to stop him if he gets past you guys," said Cody, as they descended, "We'll need some help."

"And we've got it," said Ikkakumon, greeting them as they approached the stone.

Cody nearly gasped as the army that was assembled. A GOOD MegaSeadramon, along with about ten Dolphmon were there to help as well. Soon enough, though, BWGmon appeared, and **Dinobeemon**, Paildramon, **Silphymon**, Angemon, and Andromon were at the ready. Paildramon fired first, forcing BlackWarGreymon to go down the cliff, giving the others the cue to attack as well. Black Tornado blocked the combination of Lightning Blade, Hand of Fate, and a Static Force. BWGmon headed down into the water, only to be met with Pulse Blast x10. After he was stopped for a second, Lightning Javelin as well as Oxygen and Harpoon Torpedoes blasted him back above the surface, where he met Masquerade, sending him into the cliff, where another Lightning Blade, Hand of Fate, and Static Force were blasted into him.

"That got him," said Angemon.

"**Don't be too sure,**" replied **Dinobeemon**.

Suddenly, a force of power echoed from the rubble, and BlackWarGreymon stood, slightly damaged, but nothing that couldn't be healed shortly. BWGmon then launched a Terra Destroyer at full power, enough to send the Digimon flying, and parting the ocean.

"Geez, it wasn't Moses who parted the sea," quipped Davis, as they were too far away to do anything, "It was BlackWarGreymon."

"Whoever said everyone believed the bible's translations!" added Ken, though no one laughed at the joke(s).

Now BlackWarGreymon had no one between him and the Destiny Stone. He could finish up here and complete his mission by tomorrow if no one else stood in his way.

"Not another step," came a voice from behind the stone, "Or else!"

'Of course, these guys NEVER give up,' thought BlackWarGreymon, as he saw Cody and Armadillomon standing between him and the stone, "Or else what?"

"Hadn't gotten that far," admitted Cody, more nervous than he was two seconds ago when he made this plan.

"We got to get down there," said TK.

"Wait," said Davis, grabbing his shoulder, "Watch his next move."

"I know you want to protect this world, just like we do," said Cody, "But you can't do it by disrupting the balance! Everything will end up being destroyed!"

"You think I wish to disrupt the balance intentionally?" countered BWGmon, "You may know my reasons, but you can never understand why I need to do this. If I wanted to, I could have destroyed each and every Destiny Stone I came across, and the rest of you for that matter."

"Then why didn't you!" challenge Cody.

"You know, he has a point," spoke up Jun, "Why didn't he destroy us? He's had the power all along."

"It's because of his Honor," said Davis, loud enough for BlackWarGreymon's ears to pick it up, "He knows if he destroys us, there would be no one left to challenge him, and he would never fight again."

"Not entirely, Child of Miracles," replied BWGmon, loud enough for everyone to hear him, "True, I do have my honor, but so do each of you; especially you, youngest of the Digidestined. Out of all the beings I have come across, your sense of Honor has been the highest by far. To destroy one such as you would be an insult to all honorable beings everywhere. That being said, my reasons are my own, and the one greater than me, asking me to do this, will answer all your questions soon. Now, I am asking nicely: Please move and let me carry out my mission."

Seconds passed while Cody and BlackWarGreymon exchanged long stare with each other, trying to find the truth in each other eyes.

"Very well," said BWGmon, before charging at Cody, and striking with his claw…

"CODY!" cried out the others, as Angemon moved to rescue Cody.

Cody never moved as BWGmon removed his Dramon Destroyer, from right in front of him as Angemon got him and Armadillomon out of the way. Once again, BWGmon infused one more Destiny Stone with his negative energy, before taking to the sky, to find the last destiny stone, and have Azulongmon reveal himself at last.

* * *

Later, after everyone returned to the real world, everyone gave Cody and TK their space, as they needed this time to connect in order to bond as DNA partners when the time was right. Even Jun had nothing left to say, but was majorly impressed with the way Cody and BWGmon had a deep conversation, and connection through their honor. TK said as much to him, considering how much TK wanted to stop the forces of evil himself, even if it means just standing up to them.

* * *

As soon as everyone's last final was done, Davis and the others left quickly to get to the Digital World to find that last Destiny Stone. During their search, they found another restaurant; this one was located in a Digital World Chinatown, which cracked up Davis for all but a second when they arrived. Of course, it wasn't as funny as the commercial ad Yolei and Hawkmon tried to do about their new 'Healthy' Bottled Water selection.

"Ever since they became DNA partners, Kari and Yolei have sure gotten a lot closer as friends," said Cody, slightly worried about being able to find his DNA partner (in TK), and having Armadillomon become stronger because of it.

"Don't worry," placated TK, "Soon you'll be DNA Digivolving with the best of them!"

"And since when did you get better than us!" wondered Davis, having overheard the last comment, along with everyone else.

"Well, I have been a Digidestined the longest out of all of you," quipped TK, smirking a bit.

"Experience doesn't necessarily make you better, TK," added Kari, smirking right back, "As I recall, Patamon never Digivolved past Champion until our final battle."

"Like you were complaining back then," said TK, feeling slightly offended at the cut and dry remark from a friend he had known for a long time.

"Come on guys, there's no need to argue…" Yolei's remark was cut short as she sniffed the air, something smelled good, "I smell something delicious."

This got everyone's noses in overdrive, which in turn got their stomachs rumbling.

"Well, considering it's about to be lunchtime, I say we take ten to get a bite to eat," suggested Davis.

(AN15)

"I can't believe them," said Cody, after everyone headed inside Chinatown to find the restaurant, "BlackWarGreymon is getting closer to the last Destiny Stone and all they want to do is eat."

"But Cody," said Armadillomon, clutching his growling stomach, "I haven't had anything to eat since breakfast either. We will need to eat if we're gonna have the strength to even Digivolve, let alone fight BlackWarGreymon."

Cody sighed, he had been feeling anxious lately, and now that he wasn't, he realized what had been going wrong.

"Armadillomon," said Cody, "I think the reason you and Patamon haven't been able to DNA Digivolve is that TK and I have never really been on the same wavelength. TK's been serious about destroy BlackWarGreymon while I've been on the fence. Now, he doesn't mind taking a break while I'm ready to go to the next battle half-full. I don't know if we can work a miracle like Davis, but I'll do my best with TK."

With that, Cody and Armadillomon ran to catch up to the others.

* * *

'_This isn't good,'_ thought Davis, who was slightly disappointed that both Veemon and BlackVeemon had both been on empty since they arrived, '_I thought they usually had something more to eat before now._'

"This just isn't our day, is it?" asked BlackVeemon, who had been forced to DeDigivolve after a vicious attack by Mummymon.

Fortunately, just after Digitamamon and Tapirmon left, Arukenimon and Mummymon had been forcibly reverted back to their 'human' form and they left to give chase just before Ken rushed in with Stingmon.

"Okay, just what happened here?" demanded Ken.

"Well, if you count fighting Arukenimon and Mummymon with the same power level we had just after defeating Kimeramon, then that's what happened," said Davis, "Not to mention we were short one."

(AN16)

"Sorry, kinda lost track time," apologized Ken with a smirk, "That chimney was pitch black when I started on it."

"Well, now that you're here, let's go!"

"Right," agreed most of the others.

"WAIT!" shouted Cody, getting their attention, "We can't go running off to another battle on empty! We'd be defeated again for sure. We have a few minutes right now, let's eat like we originally planned and THEN go after them at full strength!"

"Cody's right," said TK, realizing he was forgetting one of the basics of all battling tactics: fighting at full strength is beneficial, "We're starting to get reckless here."

"I'm the one that should know this stuff," added Davis, trying to seem hard on himself, "I am the leader after all."

"Who expects you to be perfect," replied Kari, as they all got up, "Tai sure wasn't, but he got everything right as need be in the end."

"Wait, what about a cook?" asked Yolei.

"We can figure something out," said Ken, who remembered just how good Yolei's food could when she set her mind to it.

(Time Change)

Twenty minutes later, everyone was chowing down on a delicious meal; well at least for their standards. Traveling through time didn't do much to help Davis, minus his skills with the noodles themselves.

"Not bad for a bunch of kids," commented TK, finishing off his portion.

"Well, our secret ingredient sure helped," said Yolei.

"That's right," said Armadillomon, "Everyone's hands went into the soup."

'Only best friends,' thought Davis to Ken.

'Good thing this never needed to happen again, otherwise we'd be in trouble with the Government,' replied Ken, 'By the way, this didn't have any influence on your noodle shop in the future, did it?'

'Not entirely, but I'll admit it helped,' thought Davis, remembering his noodle prowess as he had in the future.

Suddenly, a bright light shone from out back, where the Destiny Stone was light up like a mini-sun. They headed out and mentally prepared themselves for their biggest challenge yet, BWGmon without holding much back. On the way, Davis and Ken both felt Cody and TK making the final connections of their bond, sending that energy through the roof.

'Looks like we got a third member ready," informed Davis.

'Let's just hope he's ready to hold off BlackWarGreymon long enough for us to summon Azulongmon,' replied Ken.

"Always at the wrong time," finished Arukenimon, as she moved out of the way for their arrival.

"You never seem to learn," said BWGmon, "But this is the last Destiny Stone, maybe I'll see a true challenge yet."

He sent a small Terra Destroyer to send Arukenimon and Mummymon flying.

"Alright BlackExVeemon, stay back as backup, everyone else: TAKE HIM!" called out Davis, as BlackXVmon made no movement to attack BWGmon.

"Let's stop him, no matter what," said TK.

"I'm with you TK," replied Cody.

Suddenly, their Bond energy peaked and everyone was feeling it.

"DNA DIGIVOLVE!" called out all six of them.

"ExVeemon…"

"Stingmon…"

DNA DIGIVOLVE TO…

"**Paildramon!**"

"Aquilamon…"

"Gatomon…"

DNA DIGIVOLVE TO…

"**Silphymon!**"

"Ankylomon…"

"Angemon…"

DNA DIGIVOLVE TO…

"**Shakkoumon!**"

(AN17)

"I see," said BWGmon, eyeing the new DNA Digimon, ready for the new challenge, "Let's see how you handle me when I don't hold back! TERRA DESTROYER!" shouted BWGmon, launching a huge Sphere of Negative Energy.

"This is it!" said Davis, as they all prepared for the hit to land.

However, the blow didn't finish them off, or rather couldn't. Using his large body, and massive defensive powers, **Shakkoumon** managed to absorb the attack, and redirect the energy into his own.

"**Harmonious Spirit!**" shouted **Shakkoumon**, using the energy to nick BWGmon's armor.

But that didn't stop BWGmon for long as **Silphymon** and **Paildramon** closed in to attack as well. BWGmon managed to keep them at bay rather easily, since he wasn't holding back his natural fighting skills this time.

"You still don't know what you're doing, do you?" asked BWGmon, "Stopping me will be a big mistake!"

"**The only mistake was letting this get so far!**" said **Paildramon**, "**We never should have let you go that first battle.**"

"You overestimate your abilities," continued BWGmon, as he continued to either dodge or deflect attacks, "Even then, I had more power than you, and your skill level was just below mine. The only thing you had was experience since that was my first battle!"

"**We'll stop you, no matter what!**" said Silphymon, "**You're darkness has corrupted the purity of the Digital World long enough!**"

"How do you know I'm not keeping the balance by existing?" questioned BWGmon, and he had a point, "Being formed from a Digimon whose power is influenced by Light, you sure are blinded to see the truth!"

(AN18)

'He's got a point,' commented Davis, 'considering how many Dark Digimon are actually good, and Light Digimon are actually evil, he's making more sense than we do sometimes.'

'You forget Davis, as a Digimon, he's naturally more attuned to the way the world's balance is at work,' replied Ken.

"This is getting us nowhere," said Kari, "We now have the power to stop him, but do we really have to?"

"He'll destroy the world if we don't, Kari," replied TK.

"Not necessarily," said Davis, remembering who was due to show up, and they had to act fast, "We can do the same thing BlackWarGreymon does with the Destiny stone."

"Infect it with negative energy?" questioned a bewildered Yolei, who was honestly confused right now.

"Look who's here," said Arukenimon, getting their attention, "Six kids and a former Digimon slave of mine that's waiting to die."

'Yep, right on cue,' thought Davis.

"Ready to give up?" asked Arukenimon.

"Maybe when you learn to SHUT UP!" countered Davis, as BlackExVeemon moved in between the two groups.

"She's not worth it Davis," said Ken, smirking, "She's just a bug, waiting to be squashed!"

"THAT'S ARACHNID YOU PUNK!" yelled Arukenimon, before calming down instantly, "No, I'm not letting myself fall for that little game again."

"Time to 'wrap' this up," joked Mummymon, firing his gun.

"NIGHTMARE SYNDROME!" called out a familiar voice, swallowing the attack.

Digitamamon and Tapirmon jumped out the bamboo in front of BlackXVmon before charging at Arukenimon and Mummymon.

"We'll take care of the light weights," called out Digitamamon, "You guys protect the stone!"

"Thanks guys, we're on it!" replied Davis.

"Okay, you ready for this guys?" added Ken, as everyone got into position.

"Let's do this," said Davis, taking out his D3, "D3's at the ready!"

"Right," replied the group, following their lead.

"Focus on the virtues, and keep the Destiny Stone in Balance with the Virtues' energy!" ordered Davis, and they let charged their D3's with the power of the Virtues they held within their heart.

The Destiny Stone glowed with the balanced energy within it overflowing, allowing the final seal to be broken. Azulongmon appeared after the clouds covered the sky.

(AN19)

"Finally, this fight can end, and understanding can finally reign," said BWGmon, smiling as Azulongmon faced him.

"You have done well, BlackWarGreymon," said Azulongmon, "For someone with so many questions at the beginning of your quest, you seemed to have accepted this task without much argument."

"You gave me a reason to fight for the balance of this world, even at the cost of an early alliance with the Digidestined."

"No matter, this will not prevent that alliance from forming nonetheless. Thank you for your services. Now, you must prepare for your final battles."

"Thank you, Lord Azulongmon," replied BWGmon, "The Digidestined have as many questions as I did, so bring them up to speed before they do something that ruins the last chance of saving this world for good."

With that, BlackWarGreymon flew off, to mentally and physically prepare himself for his final confrontation, not knowing the detours along the way.

(AN20)

"Now, for you: the Digidestined," started Azulongmon, "First off, I must offer my condolences to you, Child of Miracles, for what has happened to you in the past; and also that, with the remaining Control Spires still in the Digital World, I do not have enough power to remove the burdens that you bear so heavily on you."

"To be honest, I was prepared to work with this for the rest of my life," said Davis, "Besides, we've been working overtime to try and correct that part."

"Yes, you fail to understand that because of the changes you have made, it has weakened me even more than intended. You, Child of Kindness, in your acts of keeping appearances have left me in a bind."

"You knew!" questioned Kari, "You were keeping Azulongmon's power sealed away with all the Control Spires you were building?"

"Why would you do that?" added Yolei.

"Well, at first it was to keep you guys in the dark. Then, it was, admitting, toying with the notion of Control Spire Digimon hunting with Davis."

"And it was fun, despite the recklessness we did in doing so," added Davis, smiling guiltily.

"It's not funny!" said TK, upset that his friend was toying around with such powers.

"We know that!" said Davis and Ken together.

"More to the point, you understand the need for balance in this world. By making those changes, you have allowed BlackExVeemon to live a life of his own, rather than destroy him like the other Control Spire Digimon, who had little control over their own actions regarding orders. That being said, there is much we need to discuss."

The DNA Digimon had reverted back to their previous forms, Veemon, Wormmon, Tokomon, Salamon, Pororomon, and Tsubumon. Everyone had turned his or her attention back to Azulongmon, who still had much to discuss.

"Digidestined, I am Azulongmon. The Sovereign and Dragon Guardian of the Eastern Quadrant of the Digital World."

"So you protect Kyoto as well?" asked Yolei, referring to the old legend she learned from Professor Takenouchi.

"In theory, yes, but more than that. I work in harmony with the other three Sovereigns to keep balance between the two worlds. Not that it's easy when we argue much like other Digimon do."

(AN21)

"Mind explaining the negative disruption BlackWarGreymon said he was tasked to do, by you," urged Davis.

"This was necessary in balancing my powers over this Quadrant. I'm sorry if this isn't really clear, but with the negative energy now coursing through the Destiny Stones was infused by someone with harmony in mind, it will not fall out of balance too fast. This will allow enough time for Positive Energy to be added, allowing the energies to be balanced, meaning that when Agumon once again becomes WarGreymon, he'll need to do the same as BlackWarGreymon has done. This will allow my powers to be restored, despite the remaining Control Spires; though I do request that you take out as many of them that are left as possible."

"Well, that explains Agumon siding with BlackWarGreymon in this one," sighed Kari in relief, because she really didn't want to believe an alternative.

"More than that. Davis, you have much to answer for, as to why you changed history like you did?"

"He did it for me," said Kari, "He knew that I was held captive by Myotismon and he wanted to help me, even if it wasn't necessary."

"I see," said Azulongmon, mulling something over, but decided to leave it alone for now, "Now, as BlackWarGreymon is no longer a direct threat to you, consider this a victory in the war against evil."

'More like a small victory against the coming war itself,' thought Ken, though Davis heard him.

'Don't be like that Ken,' replied Davis, 'you need to think about it. With BlackWarGreymon AND BlackVeemon on our side, we have another edge against Myotismon.'

"You do realize that it's rude to mentally talk in front of a Sovereign, right?" said Azulongmon, getting startled expressions from the time-traveling duo.

"You heard that?" asked Davis, sheepish.

"No, but I can sense when two people can speak to each other in their head. Goodness knows Yolei and Kari needed it more than others."

"HEY!" cried out Yolei and Kari.

"You see my point," replied Azulongmon, "Now, in regards to your next task, take some days to relax before bothering yourself with the next enemy. That should be enough time for me to set the stage for you guys."

"What new enemy?" asked Cody, "Is there someone besides Arukenimon and Mummymon?"

"Unfortunately, there is," explained Azulongmon, "However, for me to tell you would make things worse should you find him in the Real World. Right now, I will only say this: Keep your friends close."

"Wait a second, that reminds me of something," spoke up Davis before Azulongmon had a chance to finish, "What about my sister, Jun? How does she fit into all of this?"

"Ah, very perceptive. Your extra years of experience have helped you more than I expected; that's good. Your sister, Jun Motomiya, Child of Loyalty has had some issues. Had you not intervened, she would not have become the person she is today. And for that, we are grateful."

"You're not the only ones," said Davis, glad for the change in his sister as well.

"But, much like the power that was given in releasing us from our seals, your powers were necessary to keep the evil from total control. That gave us enough to time to give you not only the means to Armor Digivolve, but also to Digivolve when the time was right. Know this, as there are seven Destiny Stones, each of them represent each of the virtues you and the others had four Digital Years ago, Takeru. However, the Power of Light must always remain with a living vessel, should the forces of Evil find it and corrupt it as much as the Darkness has been in the past. In extension to that, the power of Hope will always be able to respond with Light to give you the strength to continue, even when no other light is shining.

"That being said, even we cannot share the full extent of what can happen."

"That or you just don't know," countered Ken, "Great, why is it such a popular idea to keep secrets?"

"So says the hypocrite, but I can understand why you want some things kept secret. Now, my power has run its limit for now. When we next meet, my power should be restored more by then. Until the next time…"

With that, Azulongmon returned to the heavens, where his true home was.

(AN22)

"So, anyone ready for supper?" asked Tokomon.

"Or maybe just an afternoon snack," added Salamon.

* * *

After a good snack of Chinese food by Digitamamon and Tapirmon, the group headed back to the real world. As the sun was setting, Davis was in yet another argument with Yolei, one that he couldn't avoid, when he saw it: A Control Spire.

'_Wow, that really moves things along. I just hope the next week or so before Christmas doesn't go wrong,_' thought Davis, wondering what might happen next.

(Chapter End)

FINALLY!

Dx: Took the words right out of my mouth.

Jenny: Well, at least now that this is finished, we can get back to my fic!

RDF1: All in good time.

LR: At least make sure you make it a good one.

RDF1: I'm just hoping this doesn't go sour, since this is probably going to be my longest chapter for this fic. I just wanted to get through the entire Destiny Stone Arc in one go, so I don't have to get another chapter out before starting up the World Tour.

Yep, you heard right. Next chapter will be covering the World Tour, with slight modifications.

Okay, time to get some Author Notes done, and there are a lot of them too. It's probably a record, or close to it.

Author Notes!

AN1: Going on the idea of split classes throughout the school, with A Class and B Class, that or just two classes because of the size of the student roster for that particular grade.

AN2: Well, there IS Hypnos in the third season, but that's not what I mean. You can basically equate this to Cody's Grandfather back when Hiroki and Oikawa were friends.

AN3: Something I thought of, given their Light and Darkness reflections. I'm also setting up something else that'll happen in the real world.

AN4: Well, when a Digidestined is facing a Digimon without a Digimon, they would either have to be a Legendary Warrior from Season 4, or Masaru/Marcus from Season 5 to stand a chance.

AN5: I like giving BWGmon little lines, just to enhance his character a little bit.

AN6: Yep, Ken said 'Love you', as if he was back in the future stopping by the house to pick up something real quick before heading off to work.

AN7: I'm reflecting off of the original story, I think. I actually had to look it up to spell all the names that weren't Digimon Names or Beyblade Bit Beasts.

AN8: I hope you liked this, given the fact that Davis had the power. I had to adjust it since Kari had the power this time.

AN9: I hope nobody's forgetting that I still have Ken's base around. This is important.

AN10: Well, considering how much of a fight they put up in the original, it's like they weren't even trying, right? It just seemed to make sense that they didn't change that semi-unintentionally.

AN11: Seems to happen more often than you think, right? It happens in other Time Travel stories, right? (I'm not talking about my own stories either.)

AN12: I'm extending this scene into more depth, considering how deeply affected TK is by his first experience with Patamon Digivolving.

AN13: Well, he's still considered a 'Dark'/Virus Type, despite being good-natured. So yeah, the Digidestined learned that not all Darkness is evil.

AN14: One thing TK learned from Tai and Matt was how to be stubborn.

AN15: Going on the notion that Japanese Middle Schools have half days for Exams, or at least the last day would be a half-day.

AN16: Jun's busy helping Matt get ready for his Christmas Concert for his Dad's Station.

AN17: I decided like getting that out of the way. They make too much around that.

AN18: Seriously, you'd think they'd be more open to the balance? But no, just like TK, they both think Darkness is too associated with Evil to ever think there could truly be balance between the two. Oh well, maybe Davis can help them out, along with Ken.

AN19: Oh yeah, SO not like Shenlong/Shenron from Dragonball Series!

AN20: Again, needed him to leave early to concentrate on what's important, and that's the talk between Azulongmon and the Digidestined. That, and again I am referencing something else in the future that you don't know.

AN21: Seriously, look at Season 3, they argue like Davis and Yolei do in the original, if not more so.

AN22: More like the Highest Plane of the Digital World, if you look at Season 3 AGAIN. Also, AGAIN, SO not like Shenron, right?

Anyways, if there's anything I forgot, let me know in a review and I'll get it in the next chapter.

Thanks for sticking with me for so long guys, and I'll try not to let such gaps between updates happen, but I just can't promise anything. Part of the reason is so everyone has a chance to read it and maybe put in a review. Other than that, I'm stuck working 5 days a week, so time does get limited with other things I like to do.

Until next time…

Later,

RDF1


	17. Digimon World Tour Part 1: Christmas Eve

Okay guys, things have really slowed down since the last update. But, we're still going to keep this train moving.

Dx: Really, because it looks like it's been sleeping the past month or so.

LR: He kinda of has a point. For so many good things going, this has lost a lot of momentum.

RDF1: Okay, first of all, DragonX just shut up. We've been doing this for months now, so just no. And Lone Raindrop, appreciate the concern, but this story is just too anticipated to not continue.

Jenny: I'd rather you continue with W.I.T.C.H. Gx. But that's just because I'm biased.

RDF1 smiled. Truthfulness was always a good quality to have.

RDF1: Well, there's just this statement I made paraphrasing 'I will update again'. I'm not going to not do it just because people aren't reviewing anymore. I've gotten so far into this story, getting out of it would be harder than finishing it. Especially since people were crying foul over the hiatus bit just for reviews.

That kind of reminded me of Superman when he tried to disband the Justice League after Flash destroyed Brainiac, yet Green Arrow and the other Leaguers didn't want that, and protested him to keep it together.

I just hope you guys haven't abandoned ship, ya hypocrites! LOL! Alright, I think I've gone on long enough.

Warriormon: Wait a second; we just have one thing to say!

Dragomon: Yeah, Happy Holidays to the Digidestined in this chapter!

RDF1: Okay, somewhat random, but thanks, I'll send that along.

Disclaimer: RDF1 doesn't own Digimon, if he did, then Jun wouldn't be an annoying fangirl, and actually have a chance at Matt, allowing Tai and Sora to actually get together like their fans would want.

HOWEVER, there IS one more thing I'd like to say. This chapter will be covering the ENTIRE World Tour, plus some extra goodies right away for all you Taiora fans!

**LONG LIVE TAIORA TO THE TAIORA FANS!**

Last thing: I know it's football everywhere else, but since I'm American, I'm using Soccer. Please don't complain, because it's what I'm used to. I respect the name all around the world, but I just use Soccer because it's habitual to call the sport by that name since childhood.

(Chapter Begin)

(Recap)

"_But, much like the power that was given in releasing us from our seals, your powers were necessary to keep the evil from total control. That gave us enough to time to give you not only the means to Armor Digivolve, but also to Digivolve when the time was right. Know this, as there are seven Destiny Stones, each of them represent each of the virtues you and the others had four Digital Years ago, Takeru. However, the Power of Light must always remain with a living vessel, should the forces of Evil find it and corrupt it as much as the Darkness has been in the past. In extension to that, the power of Hope will always be able to respond with Light to give you the strength to continue, even when no other light is shining."_

"_That being said, even we cannot share the full extent of what can happen."_

"_That or you just don't know," countered Ken, "Great, why is it such a popular thing to do to keep secrets?"  
"So says the hypocrite, but I can understand why you want some things kept secret. Now, my power has run its limit for now. When we next meet, my power should be restored more by then. Until the next time…"_

_With that, Azulongmon returned to the heavens, where his true home was._

"_So, anyone ready for supper?" asked Tokomon._

"_Or maybe just an afternoon snack," added Salamon._

* * *

_After a good snack of Chinese food by Digitamamon and Tapirmon, the group headed back to the real world. As the sun was setting, Davis was in yet another argument with Yolei, one that he couldn't avoid, when he saw it: A Control Spire._

'Wow, that really moves things along. I just hope the next week or so before Christmas doesn't go wrong,_' thought Davis, wondering what might happen next._

(Recap End)

The Christmas Holidays were closing fast, and now that school was out, Tai could finally concentrate on getting the presents he needed to get for the other Digidestined. It took a while, but he finally saved enough allowance to get it all, and he wasn't gonna waste this opportunity now. As he moved through the stores, he was careful to avoid the other Digidestined. He didn't want to ruin any surprises for anyone. The last one on his list was Sora; someone he wanted the perfect gift for. He couldn't help but think back a couple months ago, just after the High School Soccer finals. Sora had invited him to play some pick up soccer, one-on-one to celebrate their last game of the year.

(Flashback)

_He was waiting for Sora at the soccer field, when a few rival school soccer players showed up, looking pissed since they lost to Odaiba in the playoffs._

"_What do we have here," said their Leader, a senior who was outclassed by Tai, a lower Classman, "Looks like you wondered onto the wrong turf!"_

_Tai rolled his eyes; these guys were real jerks on the field, and even worse off the field. He moved to pick up his ball when the senior's two cohorts got between him and the ball, looking even bigger and dumber than the senior already was._

(AN1)

"_Move, please," said Tai, not wanting to fall for their little game._

"_I don't think so," said the senior, "You cheated me out of my senior victory which would have let me get a scholarship to my favorite university. But after losing to you, I got nothing! So, I'm gonna make you pay for ruining my dreams!"_

'_Seriously,' thought Tai, 'And here I thought they taught better than that at other schools.'_

"_You lost fair and square," said Tai, "And it's not my business what recruiters do with their time at Soccer Matches. I'm not a recruiter."_

_The senior took the ball and bounced it a couple times before knocking it towards the far goal, behind Tai, who was being blocked by the other two players. He turned back to the senior._

"_What will this prove?" he demanded._

"_Just that I'm better than you," replied the senior, closing his eyes and smirking._

_Seconds later the same soccer ball cam flying through the air and hit the senior straight in the face, knocking him down. Tai and the other two turned to see Sora standing at the goal position in a new outfit for sports other than tennis, her foot still extended from the precise kick she just made._

"_Anyone messing with my best friend will answer to me!" declared Sora, letting her foot down._

"_Fine," said the senior, getting up and rubbing his nose where the ball landed, "Then we'll just have to beat both of you!"_

_So, the three bullies played a three-on-two against Sora and Tai; however, the game was one-sided, against the bullies. Despite not playing soccer for nearly four years, Sora still had the skill she had at her peak back when she and Tai played on the same team. She was even a bit better, using her Tennis skills to help out here and there when her old soccer skills were still rusty._

_The score less than thirty minutes later was 5-2, Tai and Sora dominating without much of a problem. The senior was getting frustrated with every score the two made and ended up pulling a hidden knife on Sora when she near him after he had passed the ball._

"_Give up right now, or your girlfriend gets it!" demanded the senior._

"_SORA!" cried out Tai, stopping immediately, letting the two goons get the ball, "LET HER GO!"_

(AN2)

_One of the other two hit the ball into Tai's back, sending him to the ground._

"_Cheaters!" said Tai, in pain._

"_I don't care!" said the senior, "You've humiliated me twice now, and I will not let that go!"_

"_HEY!" called out a voice._

_Everyone turned to see Matt, Davis, Ken, and TK standing up top the hill._

"_Let Sora go, or else!" said Davis._

"_Or else what?" said the senior._

"_Or else this!" cried out Patamon, who was flying in from the other direction, "BOOM BUBBLE PUFF!"_

_The discharge of air sent the knife flying away, allowing Sora to escape._

"_WHY YOU-AAAGGGH!" shouted the senior, only to have the air knocked out of him by Veemon's V-Headbutt._

_The other two tried to run, but they didn't get far._

"_Sticky Net!" called out Wormmon, capturing the other two students and not letting them get away._

"_Davis, what's going on? I thought it was just going to be Sora and me playing today," asked Tai._

"_Funny thing about that," said Davis, rubbing his head sheepishly, "I actually had made plans with Ken to play today as well about this time, and invited Matt and TK along when we met up part way."_

"_We're glad we decided to join them," said TK, "That was close."_

"_Thanks guys," said Sora, as she moved over to help Tai up, "And thank you Tai. You alright?"_

"_I should be asking you that," said Tai, his eyes sparkling, "You were held at knife point."_

"_Don't remind me," said Sora, collapsing into a hug with Tai._

_Tai held onto her, not wanting to let go for an instant._

(Flashback End)

They soon contacted Davis's dad, who apparently had a friend over at the police station, and the three students got charged with assault and attempted murder. Since all three were 17, it was petitioned that they could be tried as adults, and were sent prison. Tai could never figure out if it was just coincidence that Davis happened to be there with Ken, Matt, and TK.

(AN3)

His thoughts caught up to the present when he saw the gift he wanted to get Sora. It wasn't like the hairpin he got her four years ago. No, this was even more special that Tai hoped she would wear on special occasions. Yep, the Bearer of Courage was finally summoning the courage to ask the Bearer of Love out. He just hoped she would like it.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Digital World, Davis and Ken were having fun, destroying plenty of Control Spire Digimon, about ten Champions and two Ultimates. All in all, it was a fun time, something they didn't need to do anymore, since the last ones the monitor really detected were BWGmon and BV, and they weren't on the list.

After reconvening with the others after lunch, and taking out another hundred Control Spires during the rest of the afternoon, Davis mentally urged Ken to go through with the Party, even though it wasn't meant to last all night like they would have wanted.

"Alright, in celebration of the Christmas Season, and the first ever year I've actually had friends to invite," said Ken, feeling more confident this time with his decision of hosting a party for his friends, "I humbly invite you over for a Holiday Get Together."

"Christmas Party?" summed up TK, "We're in! Besides, my mom is heading out with friends, not to mention my dad and brother are otherwise preoccupied."

"I second that," added Kari, "Tai's going to Matt's Christmas Performance for his Dad's Station, and mom and dad are doing a dinner for two at some restaurant."

"Oh please," spoke up Yolei, "That's nothing compared to the traditions my family likes to do, even keeping the shop open until 10 at night, just for the convenience of last minute customers."

"Well," said Ken, "You with us Cody?"

"Alright," replied Cody, "Sounds like fun."

(AN4)

"What about us?" asked Patamon.

"I'm sure we can work something out," replied Wormmon, which got the group laughing.

"Alright guys, we got one more thing to do before the party tomorrow night," informed Davis, "SINCE it's the holidays…"

'AND the World Tour coming up,' added Ken mentally to him.

'Yeah, yeah,' replied Davis, mentally rolling his eyes at Ken, "I was thinking we shouldn't be the only one with Digimon in town. So, let's meet up here tomorrow morning to get Agumon and the gang."

Everyone agreed and they headed home for the day.

* * *

The following morning, each of the original Digidestined (minus Mimi due to the time difference) received a call from the newer kids (minus Ken, who was preparing for his own party) and they all agreed to meet up in the park, followed by lunch together. When they got there, all they could tell that was going on were bags in front of each of them and smiling faces, Davis's looking like it could split his head off.

"Alright Davis, what's with that grin?" asked Tai.

"Well, since it's the holiday spirit and all, we thought we could give you a once in a lifetime gift."

"Something only we could give," added Yolei.

"Especially to you guys," finished TK.

"Go for it," prompted Kari.

The older kids were startled when the bags started moving, but were pleasantly surprised when their Digimon partners jumped out to greet them.

"Thanks guys," said Tai, "Just what we wanted."

"How'd you know?" asked Sora.

"A little birdymon told us," giggled Yolei at the inside joke.

"What about Mimi?" asked Izzy, ever the kid who thought of just about everything.

"She's in for a good wake up present," replied Cody, who allowed himself to smile a bit for the occasion.

After they had lunch, they and the younger kids headed back home to get ready for the festivities that night.

* * *

A few hours later had Sora and Biyomon near the backstage where the band members were in their final preparations. Sora held a present in her hands. She had made some cookies for Matt and his band, but more so for Matt, since he had been a good help to her four years ago. She just couldn't think of the right present until this year, especially with her mom helping her out.

"Don't worry Sora, I'm sure Matt will enjoy the gift you made," said Biyomon, trying to keep her spirits up.

"Are those cookies I smell?" asked Agumon, as he and Tai walked up.

"Well aren't you nosey?" quipped Biyomon as the door opened.

"Those smell good," said Gabumon, "Matt's busy getting ready. We're still short one Jun, so I can take those in for you."

"Yeah right," said Biyomon, "You'll eat them all yourself!"

"I resent that! I'm on a diet this month!" countered Gabumon, though no one fully believed him.

'Awkward as it is, I've got to do it now, or forever regret it,' thought Tai, "So, um, Sora? Are you going to the concert with anyone? Not that it matters, I was just wondering?"

Sora hid a smile, but in side she was jumping for joy, Tai was trying ask her out on a date, something she's been waiting for all year.

"Well, I've been waiting for a certain someone to ask me all day, but he never seemed to step up and ask," replied Sora, doing her best not to break out in a girly squeal, she was still a tomboy at heart, "At least, not until now…"

Tai's eyes widened, how could he be so stupid? Of course, it didn't help that Sora never hinted in a way that his dense brain would trigger that as flirting.

'Oh well, better get her answer anyways,' thought Tai, before speaking, "Well, what do you say?"

"I say: What took you so long!" said Sora, kissing him on the cheek, before heading inside to give Matt her present.

"The least you can do is leave us the cookies!" cried out an indignant Agumon.

"Sorry," smiled Sora, "But I made these for Matt…"

"LOOK OUT! COMING THROUGH! INTERN **WAY** BEHIND SCHEDULE HERE!" cried out Jun, forcing Sora to jump out of the way, rushing in with Hagurumon behind her.

"Sorry about this," apologized Hagurumon as he passed by at a slower pace, "she's running late because she was up all night getting the demo edited."

"That Jun," sighed Tai, before turning to Sora.

"How 'bout I make some special cookies for you, for Valentines?" offered Sora.

"That'd be wonderful," replied Tai, smiling in a way that almost made Sora go weak in the knees, "Now go, I'll be waiting."

"Thanks," said Sora, getting her balance back and walked in to see Matt.

"Wow Tai, you've really grown up," commented Agumon.

"How so?" asked Tai.

"You didn't try too hard, but you stepped up and stayed true to your virtue," replied Agumon, before crossing his arms and smirking, "I'm not unobservant, you know. I DID convince BlackWarGreymon to work towards balance, remember?"

Tai rolled his eyes, but smiled anyways. Now he had to get good seats for them, and the rest of the gang that were getting there soon.

* * *

After meeting up with Ken at the train station, the group of six, plus seven Digimon, headed towards the Ichijouji residence. When they got there, Ken's mother greeted them.

"Oh, Ken," said his mom, "So many friends over. It's so wonderful to meet you all."

"It's nice to meet you as well, Mrs. Ichijouji," replied Yolei for the group.

Ken led the way through the house, giving the nickel tour along the way, before heading into his room.

"And last, but hopefully not least," finished Ken, "is my room. I know it's not much, but it's home."

"Not much?" said Cody, "It's wonderful."

"Thanks," said Ken.

Yolei then noticed a picture on the dresser.

"Hey, Ken?" asked Yolei, hesitating a second in case she was wrong, "Is this a picture of you from last year or something?"

"Actually, no," said Ken, falling silent for a second, and Davis sighing, "It's my older brother, Sam."

"O-oh," said Yolei, realizing she had crossed a line, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," said Ken, "I haven't seen him in years, really, and I've moved on. Besides, I know he'll always be in my heart."

'Okay, I know there are better lines than that, but I'll let it slide since it's Christmas,' informed Davis.

'Shut up,' replied Ken, mentally rolling his eyes.

'Way to go Yolei,' spoke up Kari, 'I don't think Ken needs any more old wounds reopened.'

'Hey, I tried to be tactful,' replied Yolei, 'It's not easy when you don't know.'

'Okay, awkward silence much,' wondered Cody.

'It's only awkward when someone speaks up about it,' informed TK.

(AN5)

"Okay, who's up for games," suggested Davis.

"Let's start with Go Fish and go from there."

* * *

The concert was ready to get underway, and the crowds had gathered. Tai and the others were right in the middle, having a good view of the whole stage, their Digimon under their coats to prevent people from seeing them.

"Alright guys, are you ready to rock!" announced Matt, before signaling his band to start, "I can't hear you! This first one is dedicated to two friends of mine. Two people who have been my best friends for a long time now!"  
You've got a boy, you've got a girl,

Sittin' underneath a tree

They sit there everyday

And even though, you may think, that this is the way that things should be,

It may not always be that way

"Matt's a really good singer, though I may be biased," commented Gabumon.

"Keep it up, Matt," said Jun, smiling at him from her seat a few feet away from the others.

* * *

"It's a good thing I know how to do this," said Guardromon, adjusting a few settings on the switchboard, "otherwise allowing Jun to sit in with the fans would be the worst idea today."

* * *

You can't take nothin' for granted,

You gotta live like today

I turn around and I can see what's behind me,

And I turn back around and I can see what's ahead

And if you don't believe I'll be here all along,

Just turn around

Just turn around

As the music went into an interlude, the sound started to distort.

"Okay that's not supposed to happen," said Jun, getting a worried look on her face, "If Guardromon's doing this on purpose…"

"I don't think that's Guardromon," said Tai, "something's coming."

No sooner than he said that, DarkTyrannomon barged through the back wall, with Bakemon flooding the area.

"MATT!" shouted Jun, trying to get to him, but was held back by her friend, "Let go!"

"And watch you suicide yourself, I don't think so," she replied, starting to drag her out.

As the building started to collapse, Jun broke free and started running towards Matt. Matt saw her and tried to reach her, before some rubble fell down around them.

"Are you two alright?" asked Guardromon, holding the rubble up.

"We're fine," said Matt, holding onto Jun, who started whimpering.

"I-I know I said I wanted to h-help you guys, but t-this is a little much," shivered Jun.

"I've got you, Jun," said Matt, keeping a cool head from his previous experiences, "I'm gonna get you out of here."

Guardromon moved the rubble away and they started moving towards the others. A few minutes later they got outside, and joined the gang.

"Everyone alright," asked Tai, as he noticed he and the other Digidestined were the only ones left.

"We're fine," said Matt, "And they're gonna pay for ruining my concert; not to mention putting Jun in danger."

"Glad to see you got your priorities straight," said Tai sarcastically, "We don't have a means of Digivolving with that Control Spire, and Guardromon can't take on this many by himself."

"Here, call Davis," said Jun, handing Tai her cell phone, calming down a little bit being with Matt and everyone.

"I've got a better idea," said Tai, searching through her phone, "Got it."

Tai dialed up Ken's house number. It was the fastest way Davis and the others were guaranteed to get the message.

* * *

"NO! NO! NO!" cried out Yolei.

"Just say 'Go Fish', Yolei," said Kari, chuckling at her.

"Okay, let's move on," said Yolei, getting tired of 'Go Fish'.

"How about Texas Hold 'Em?" asked Davis, getting surprised looks from the others, even Ken.

(AN6)

'I don't think they're ready for that game,' stressed Ken.

"What game is that?" asked Kari.

"I've never heard of it," added TK.

"Ken," spoke up Ken's mother from the door, "Your friend Kari's brother is on the phone. Something about an emergency at the concert."

"Thanks, Mrs. Ichijouji," said Davis, getting up, thankful for the distraction, "We go see him immediately."

"Kari, here," said Ken, handing her a small box.

"What's this?" asked Kari, opening it and pulling out a black ring, "Is this what I think it is?"

"Yep, now Gatomon should have more power with that tail ring."

"Thanks," said Kari, putting it on Gatomon just before they headed out.

* * *

They all armored Digivolved and raced over to the station, by the time they got there, the Digimon had spread out all over. The Armor Digimon were quick to destroy the Control Spire.

"Alright guys, time to take out the trash!" called out Davis.

"YEAH! TIME FOR THE DIGIDESTINED'S GREATEST HITS CHRISTMAS SPECTACULAR!" shouted out Ken, causing everyone to look at him funny, "What?"

'Ken, we gotta talk about blurting out holiday titles mixed with greatest hits, and thrown together with Digimon in it,' sighed Davis.

(AN7)

'But it works, doesn't it?' questioned Ken, sounding a bit whiny.

"Wormmon Digivolve to…

"Stingmon!"

"Alright, let's go guys," said Tai, "OLD SCHOOL STYLE!"

"Agumon…

"Biyomon…

"Gabumon…

"Tentomon…

"Gomamon…

"**DIGIVOLVE TO…**

"Greymon!"

"Birdramon!"

"Garurumon!"

"Kabuterimon!"

"Ikkakumon!"

"BV?" prompted Davis.

"BlackVeemon Digivolve too…

"BLACKXVMON!"

Soon, all the Digimon engaged the roaming wild Digimon.

* * *

Meanwhile, just a few hundred feet above the battle, Matt and TK's dad was watching alongside the other late night workers.

"Matt… TK…" whispered Hiroaki Ishida, 'Not again. I know TK's been helping out in the Digital World again, but this has escalated to the Real World again. Stay safe, boys!'

(AN8)

* * *

Despite their best efforts, the Digimon couldn't keep the Wild Digimon under control.

"Okay this is getting ridiculous," said Tai, "We have fourteen Champion and Armor Digimon and we're losing! This is just insulting!"

"Then let's even the odds!" suggested Joe, who was with Izzy trying to bring up the Digiport.

"Let's send these Mon home!" added Izzy.

"I'll get the port open!" spoke up Jun, who by now had gotten her wits back and moved over to Izzy, "Ready?"

"One second and…" replied Izzy, before turning the laptop to her, "Go for it!"

"Halsemon! One-Two combo with Pegasusmon and Nefertimon!" called out Yolei.

"Right," said Halsemon, "EAGLE EYE!"

Halsemon managed to get all the Bakemon, Numemon, and even Phantomon paralyzed, allowing Nefertimon and Pegasusmon to capture them in the Golden Noose.

"Merry Christmas!" the two of them shouted together as the group disappeared into the laptop.

"That was the easy part," said Davis.

"Now for the hard part!" added Tai.

"Okay, Tai and Davis need to be separated if their gonna do that during battle," commented Kari, who felt a sweatdrop appear listening to that commentary.

"Don't worry about them, Kari," said TK, "I'm just wondering how these Digimon got here, since the Natural Portal to the Digital World here has a lock on it normally."

"Could it be someone new?" asked Cody.

"Doubt it! It's Arukenimon, isn't it Davis, Ken?" asked TK.

Davis and Ken actually chuckled a bit.

"And we didn't even have to say a word this time, Ken," said Davis.

"I know," replied Ken, "They're learning."

Soon, their D-Terminals went off, alerting them to a Control Spire Digimon in the area.

"It's gotta be that DarkSuperStarmon. We have to destroy him!" declared Davis.

The Digimon had managed to get most of the wild Digimon back into the portal, leaving just three Ultimates left, Megadramon, DarkSuperStarmon, and Monzaemon.

"Okay guys, if this is a 'greatest hits', then let's take it up a level," suggested Tai, "Davis, go for it!"

"Right," nodded Davis, before turning to the Digimon, "OKAY GUYS! Time for some Ultimate Action!"

The other Digidestined stopped and looked at HIM now.

"Sorry, bad pun," frowned Davis, when he realized his mistake.

"Veemon…

"Hawkmon…

"Armadillomon…

"Patamon…

"_DIGIVOLVE TO…_

"XVmon!"

"Aquilamon!"

"Ankylomon!"

"Angemon!"

"Take it to the next level," said Davis, "Kari, TK, unleash the virtues within!"

"Right," replied Kari and TK, who began to glow a bit like Davis.

Davis glowed golden, Kari pure white, and TK a light orange, before Ken, Yolei, and Cody started to glow with the same colored light as their DNA Partners.

"DNA DIGIVOLUTION COMBINED WITH REGULAR DIGIVOLUTION!" shouted Davis.

"XVmon DNA DIGIVOLVE TO…

"Paildramon!"

"Stingmon/BlackExVeemon DNA DIGIVOLVE TO…

"**Dinobeemon!**"

"Aquilamon DNA DIGIVOLVE TO…

"Silphymon!"

"Gatomon DIGIVOLVE TO…

"Angewomon!"

"Angemon DIGIVOLVE TO…

"MagnaAngemon!"

"Ankylomon DNA DIGIVOLVE TO…

"Shakkoumon!"

Shakkoumon, Silphymon, and **Dinobeemon** were able to make quick work with Megadramon and Monzaemon; however, DarkSuperStarmon was proving to be tricky for Paildramon, Angewomon, and MagnaAngemon. He was able to dodge or deflect most of the attacks shot at him, that or he had his Dark Hole swallow it up.

"See if you can hit me now," said DarkSuperStarmon, "BLACK FOG!"

DarkSuperStarmon shrouded the area in a dark mist that seemed to deflect light, reducing visibility to zero.

"Kari, it's your turn!" spoke up Davis.

"Right," replied Kari, calling forth her inner light again, allowing it to outshine the dark fog and dispersing it, leaving DarkSuperStarmon blinded, and wide open.

"Curse the light for all eternity!" shouted DarkSuperStarmon, twitching in the light, trying to shield his eyes.

"Ready for a one-two-three of our own?" suggested Davis.

"Right with you," said TK, "Go for it guys!"

Angewomon and MagnaAngemon flew up and got in position as Paildramon fired his Desperado Blasters, sending DarkSuperStarmon into the air.

"CELESTIAL ARROW!"

"SOUL VANISHER!"

DarkSuperStarmon was trapped between the two attacks, and promptly obliterated into Control Spire dust.

"'And to all a good night!'" finished Jun, quoting the well-known tale.

"Corny or not, that was greatest hits, minus Mimi," said Davis, which got everyone quiet for a moment, missing their friend and fellow teammate.

"Well, things are bound to get worse if real, and Control Spire, wild Digimon are able to get into the Real World now," spoke up Tai, speaking the elephant in the room that no one could ignore any longer.

Davis smirked, and he had good reason.

"Never fear, we'll always be here, to protect everyone!" declared Davis, his smirk vanishing, giving him a serious look.

'Davis is a true leader, isn't he?' wondered Kari in her mind.

'Ain't it the truth, sister,' chuckled Yolei mentally.

'You weren't supposed to hear that!' cried out Kari, blushing a bit 'And besides, you're one to talk, what about Ken?'

That caused Yolei to blush, and they both wisely stopped teasing each other.

"Hey, look at the time," said Davis after a few minutes, "It's still kinda early, anyone up for Karaoke?"

"Davis," spoke up Matt, incredulous at that remark, even though he made a similar remark earlier, "I doubt the equipment survived the tent collapsing. Dang, and I was just starting to like that guitar too."

"Oh well," sighed Davis, "Let's just settle for escorting Ken to the train station."

Everyone seemed to agree with the idea, and everyone started walking, Yolei and Cody holding on to Poromon and Upamon.

* * *

"Thanks again for everything today guys," said Ken, "It really was a great party. The best part was everyone being able to get together."

"It was fun, we gotta do this again next year," said Kari.

"Oh crap," said Davis, slapping his forehead.

'_Here it comes…_' thought Ken.

"I didn't get Ken and Yolei under the mistletoe back at Ken's place!"

This caused a few sweatdrops from the group, minus Ken and Yolei, who were blushing like mad, since they knew well what mistletoe meant, and the fact that they actually liked each other as well.

"Davis," said Kari, moving up to his side, "Stop teasing."

"Ken's my best friend, he's supposed to be used to this by now," replied Davis, "Now, Yolei on the other hand… She can be a handful when she wants to be."

"Darn right!" said Yolei, wanting to smack him for the embarrassment.

"Davis, stop trying so hard," said Tai, "I know you inherited Friendship from Matt, but don't take it overboard."

This got everyone laughing, minus Davis that is. Davis groaned while rolling his eyes.

'Do it now, Kari,' came Yolei's voice, 'Seriously, if you don't, he'll think you don't like him.'

'What about Ken?' retorted Kari, lightly glaring at Yolei.

'I'll get him at New Years,' replied Yolei, 'Now, go get him, girl!'

"Oh Davis," said Kari, closing in on him, before kissing him on the cheek, "You're one of a kind."

Davis blushed, momentarily forgetting where he was, and smiled goofily.

'Davis, don't make me bring you back to reality,' teased Ken, as he turned to head up the stairs.

'Just watch out for yours!' replied Davis, snapping back into it.

"Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year," said Sora.

"You too," replied Jun.

With that, everyone headed home and a good night's rest. No one noticed that one of the Digimon got on a different ride home that night.

* * *

"Hey Agumon, can you stay through New Years?" said Tai.

"We'll see, but Christmas is a definite must," replied Agumon, who remembered what Azulongmon informed him of before heading back to the highest plane of the Digital World, "(Yawn) Now how about a bedtime story."

"I've got one," said Kari.

T'was a Digimon Christmas, and everyone was busy

Especially the likes of Tentomon and Izzy

Joe played with Gomamon, Matt and Gabumon ate

Palmon saw Mimi, isn't that great?

Cody and Upamon tried a little sushi

While Poromon sat on Yolei's tushi

Tokomon went caroling, while Ken's thankful for friends

And in Davis's dreams, the fun never ends

"Good night now," said Kari, as she and Tai got into their proper bunks.

"Hey Kari," said Tai.

"What?" asked Kari.

"Nothing against TK, but I think you've made the right choice," said Tai.

"Looks like Sora made the right choice as well," replied Kari, "She was just talking to me the other day about you and was wanting to get a sneak peak at her Christmas gift."

"Well, I know she'll like this gift," replied Tai, with a smile on his face.

"So, what DID you get her?" asked Kari.

"That's my secret," replied Tai, causing both of them to blink, "Sorry, bad word choice."

"It's okay, I think I'll let Davis take those secrets to the grave, since we'll be making all new memories for him to have," finished Kari, "Good night, bro."

"See ya in the morning, Kari," replied Tai.

Both of them joined in slumber land, not knowing a visitor was stopping by shortly.

(AN9)

* * *

Jun woke up the next morning, feeling good about herself. She and Matt were happy that Sora and Tai finally got together, and they had a good time at the concert, at least until the Digimon showed up. If she didn't love Matt before, she would now, because thanks to him, she was able to get over her small panic attack rather quickly. She hadn't felt that scared before, not even four years ago, because she wasn't really being threatened, just held against her will.

After showering and getting dressed for Christmas day, she turned on the TV to watch the Christmas reports, but got something worse instead. The news was showing Digimon and Control Spires everywhere, and she knew Davis needed to see this.

"DAVIS! GET UP! LOOK'S LIKE PART 2 IS STARTING!"

"Jun, I told you, there is no sequel that movie we saw," said Davis, half-asleep, "So get over it."

"NOT THAT!" countered Jun, slightly angry that Davis would bring that up, but since he was still half-asleep, she let it slide for the moment, "THE DIGIMON AND CONTROL SPIRES!"

"Oh," said Davis, snapping awake.

"'Oh'? That's all you got to say!" cried out Jun.

"No, I mean, 'Oh', as is 'We gotta get to Izzy's house, since that's where everyone needs to meet'," countered Davis, "Let me get ready and email the others, so they can know as well."

Suddenly the phone rang and Davis managed to get it.

"_Davis, I assume you remember about this?_" spoke up Izzy over the phone.

"You mean Control Spires and Digimon, then yes," said Davis, before remembering what else was tied into this, "Also the Digiports all over the world opened up for a few hours, allowing the Digimon to enter the real world. Then yes as well, get the others to your house, Jun and I are on our way."

With that, Davis hung up the phone and went to get ready, waking up Veemon as well.

"Um, where's BV?" asked Davis.

"You didn't see him on the way home?" replied Veemon.

Davis slapped his forehead, BV was really getting to be a handful, and he didn't have time to search for him AND get the others together.

"(sigh) BV will be alright for now, we need to get Jun to Tai and the others right now."

* * *

As the Kamiya and Motomiya siblings raced behind Matt on the way to Izzy's, Davis stopped short.

"Tai, I need to you to take lead on this end," said Davis, letting Veemon down and Armor Digivolving into Raidramon.

"Where are you going?" asked Jun.

"Tamachi," said Davis, getting on Raidramon, "Digimon are showing up everywhere, I know but…"

"Ken's there and you need to help him if things get out of control," spoke up Kari, "Davis, go! Help Ken!"

"Hey," said Tai, "I thought I was supposed to be leader."

"That's beside the point," said Davis, as Raidramon turned in the direction of Tamachi, "Just get to Izzy's, Ken and I will handle all the Digimon here in Japan before we can start working on the rest of the world."

"Got it," said Tai and Kari at the same time, with matching smiles.

"Okay, am I the only one feeling weird about this moment?" asked Jun.

"Yep," said Tai and Kari again, before racing down the street again with Jun left to catch up again.

* * *

As the live reports continued, Izzy was busy trying to filter all the incoming emails to prevent another freezing problem, like the one last time this happened. How everyone managed to keep his E-mail address after all this time AND remember that he was the one who could help was beyond him. Of course, getting help from the other 'Original Digidestined' as they liked to call themselves, they were able to work out who were actually Digidestined and who were able to help keep the monsters at bay.

(AN10)

* * *

Meanwhile, Davis reached Tamachi in record time, only to see BlackExVeemon and Stingmon struggling against Triceramon and a Control Spire MetalTyrannomon with no Control Spire in sight. Davis jumped down, allowing Raidramon to change into Flamedramon and knock back Triceramon into MetalTyrannomon.

"Let me guess," said Davis, as he joined up with Ken, "BV hitched a ride last night."

'He said he wanted to spend the night, mentioned something about a "challenging day tomorrow", or something like that.'

'Why not go **Dinobeemon** on them?'

'Tried that, MetalTyrannomon joined in and split them apart, and they've been struggling ever since.'

'Okay, time to bring in the big guns.'

"DNA DIGIVOLVE NOW!"

DNA DIGIVOLUTION…

"ExVeemon!"

"Stingmon!"

"DNA DIGIVOLVE TO…

"**Paildramon**!" shouted **Paildramon**.

"Okay, so what, I'm chopped liver now!" said BV as he jumped back in to help the DNA Digimon.

"**Not the intention,**" said **Paildramon**, jumping off of MetalTyrannomon's head and firing off a Desperado Blasters, not doing much other than destroying the street beneath the CS Ultimate.

"But still," said BV, grabbing Triceramon's tail and slung it around to another building, "Don't like being the third wheel here."

"He does have a point," said Davis, "He HAS kinda been the third wheel Digimon for us."

"Well, he hasn't exactly been apart of the team for very long, a couple months at most," replied Ken, "That being said, we haven't been using **Paildramon** that often this go around, and even then we've given most of the fights against BlackWarGreymon to him as **Dinobeemon**. He has no reason to complain like this."

"Oh, he's got something to complain about," said Mummymon, in full Digimon form and blasting both **Paildramon** and BV back to the ground, "How utterly pathetic he is alongside his 'friends'!"

That set off something in both of them, very irritated at the wording of Mummymon's taunt. Suddenly, Davis's neck throbbed again, and he was forced to his knees.

"Davis," said Ken, feeling his pain through the link.

"_**NO!**_" shouted BV, standing up, radiating power, "_**I WILL NOT STAND BY AND LOSE LIKE THIS! I ESPECIALLY CAN'T LET MIRACLE BOY GO DOWN WITHOUT A TRUE FIGHTING CHANCE!**_"

'What's he doing?' asked Davis.

'I don't know,' replied Ken, 'we don't know anything about what happens with BV in the picture, he's the wild card on our side, remember?'

BlackExVeemon turned into pure dark energy and split apart, one burst going into **Paildramon**, the other into Davis. Davis felt something form around his neck where the needle was, and a small glowing 'V' with a circle around it before vanishing into his skin.

'Did he just…' thought Ken, looking at Davis's neck.

'Pull off a Naruto reference?' finished Davis, getting a look at his neck as well.

(AN11)

**Paildramon** felt a dark energy enter his body, filling his more power than before.

'Don't screw this up, guys,' were the last words by BV before fading out completely.

**Paildramon** glowed for second, before turning a shade darker than he usually was.

"**DARK DESPERADO BLASTERS!**" shouted **Paildramon**.

His waist-mounted guns opened up, revealing multiple barrels that let loose a flurry of bullets that forced Mummymon, CS MetalTyrannomon, and Triceramon to dodge, allowing the bullets to destroy more of the block.

"Okay, get that under control fast, or we won't be left out of the payments to cover this!" shouted Ken.

"Glad to see you got your priorities straight," said Davis, getting up, feeling better than before, but not 100% like before the needle, "But you got a point; **Paildramon**, let's not let this go to waste!"

"**Right!**" said **Paildramon**, as he got ready to battle again.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Izzy's house, everyone was getting stumped on how to get all the Digimon back in decent time, preferably before the new semester started.

"If only Davis or Ken were here," said Cody, "They'd know how to take care of this."

"Well, they're off playing superhero right now," said Jun, a little miffed that Davis left her out of the action, even if unintentionally.

"Actually," said Izzy, getting out his laptop and hooking it up with his desktop, "We've got the next best thing. You might want to step back."

Everyone wisely stepped back. Izzy activated the portal and a new figure appeared before them. The older kids recognized him immediately, despite only seeing him like this once before, and that was in a flashback.

"Is that a ghost!" blurted out Yolei rather bluntly.

"Not looking this good," replied Gennai, taking off his hood, revealing his younger face that was no longer cursed when the evil was driven from the world, at least most of it.

(AN12)

"Looks like a few years of no evil was a good thing," said TK, "Last time we saw you, you looked older than my Grandmother, no offense."

"None taken," replied Gennai.

"Thanks for getting here so quickly," said Izzy.

"But how and why are you here?" asked Matt.

"How, well, Izzy was able to set up a bypass for the barriers that normally prevent me from physically being here. As for why, the Digimon here need to return home, and you guys are the best bet at doing just that," replied Gennai, pulling out a blue orb.

"Hey, that looks familiar," said Cody, "What is it?"

"Azulongmon's Digicore. One of twelve to be exact, and this will allow everyone to Digivolve on their own, minus Kari and TK since they've found a way to do so on their own, this will just make it easier. Hold up your Digivices."

The Digicore shone brightly, allowing Upamon and Poromon to Digivolve to Armadillomon and Hawkmon, much like Veemon already could beforehand. But the glow didn't stop there, a massive power surge from the Digicore lit up the entire building as it left to find the last two Digivices in range.

* * *

Using his newfound power and speed, Paildramon was able to hold off the three-on-one assault; however, when Mummymon turned his sights onto Davis and Ken was when Paildramon's attention became divided.

"Alright Mummymon," said Davis, feeling more confident this time around, "You've got one chance to back off right now!"

"Or what?" quipped Mummymon, not intimidated in the slightest.

"Or this," replied Ken, as both he and Davis smirked a big smirk when a flash of light flew overhead.

"**Paildramon MEGA-DIGIVOLVE TO…**

"**Imperialdramon!**" shouted the newly Digivolved Mega-Level Digimon.

Mummymon started to sweat at this new development, backing off slightly. Imperialdramon, using his new form and power, to destroy MetalTyrannomon and hold Triceramon long enough for Davis and Ken to remember the mission. After sending Triceramon back through the Digiport, they hitched a ride on Imperialdramon who moved quickly to destroy the remaining Control Spires and capture the remaining wild Digimon left in Japan, as well as destroying any random Control Spire Digimon that were among them.

* * *

As Imperialdramon, Davis, and Ken were handling the Japan Crisis, Gennai used that time to explain the plan to the other Digidestined, including where to go. When they all met up, Gennai finished explaining that they had to work fast, otherwise the other Digidestined may not be able to handle the Digimon for that long.

"You said six locations," spoke up Jun, "That would make one of us useless, since I have a D3 as well, and since everyone is going in pairs, and Davis is meeting up with Mimi in New York, where does that leave me?"

"That's up to you," said Gennai, "You have your own path to follow. Now, I have to go, take care and good luck."

Gennai disappeared before Jun could ask anything else.

"It's okay, Jun," said Matt, "He's given all the advice he can right now."

"More importantly, he has other business to attend to, and not a lot of time to do it in, just like us," added Izzy.

"But…" started Jun, still feeling undecided.

"Hey, Jun," said Yolei, getting in front of her and holding her hands, "I had this same problem a while back. If you feel any doubt in going, you can look out on the home front."

"She's right," said Davis, remembering Yolei's predicament so long ago, "You'll be in charge of looking after Japan while we're gone. Besides, I doubt Arukenimon is going to leave this place alone just because we're not here."

"Okay," said Jun, hugging her brother, "Be safe. I don't want to have to explain to mom and dad you got yourself killed leaving the country without telling them."

"Glad to see your concern is for the right reason," replied Davis, albeit a bit sarcastically.

"IZZY!" called out a familiar voice.

Everyone turned to see Izzy's stepmother show up with a small bundle in her arms, her gift to Izzy.

"Mom, you didn't need to come all the way out here," said Izzy, feeling embarrassed in front of his friends.

"I had to come," said Yoshie, "You were going off without saying a proper goodbye. You've never done that before, and I'm not about to let you start now. Here, some rice balls for the trip so you can keep up your strength. I've made enough so everyone, even the Digimon can have one each."

(AN13)

"Thanks mom," smiled Izzy, fighting off tears.

"AND TENTOMON, BE SURE TO KEEP IZZY SAFE!" shouted Yoshie, causing Izzy to turn bright red, while everyone had to sweatdrop at that 'random' remark.

"I will, Mrs. Izumi!" replied Tentomon.

By the time everyone got on Imperialdramon, all the families had started to show up, and by the time Hiroaki showed up with his own cameraman following, they had already taken to the sky.

"I can't get a clear picture with all the static in the air," complained the cameraman.

"Well, it's for the best," replied Hiroaki, "since the Digital World has done it's best to keep its secrets from the rest of us."

"Good luck boys," said Nancy, from her place in the crowd.

* * *

As Imperialdramon flew through the air, everyone managed to have their rice balls, leaving two left for Wormmon and Veemon when they De-Digivolved. Tai and TK landed in France, hoping to connect with TK's grandfather; Izzy and Kari chose Hong Kong, taking a bus to get the to the meeting point without drawing attention; Joe and Cody were confused as to why Australia was considered 'down under' as they looked at the Sydney Amphitheatre across the water; and Sora and Yolei had nothing but complaints when left in Moscow. Imperialdramon landed in Miami after destroying the last of the Control Spires.

"Okay, where's my rice ball," said Veemon, as soon as he returned to his rookie form.

Davis and Ken couldn't help but sigh at Veemon's one-track mind. While Veemon and Wormmon were munching on rice balls to get their energy back, Michael raced over to meet them.

"Hey Davis," said Michael, in Japanese.

"Sup, Michael," replied Davis.

"You guys up for another flight?" asked Michael, "We've got a helicopter waiting for Ken and Matt, while Davis is with me in my father's plane."

"What about Willis?" asked Davis, as they headed to the Airport.

"He's taking a cross country hike to get some of the Digimon over to New York. He should meet us there in about a hour or so," replied Michael as they boarded the plane.

After meeting Michael's father, they headed off to New York, where Mimi and the others were waiting.

* * *

Meanwhile, in New York, Mimi had to sneak away from her parents with Palmon in order to get to the landing strip in time to meet Davis and Michael. On the way there, she stopped by and picked up some snacks so the Digimon could keep up their strength for the battle ahead. She knew they couldn't destroy the Wild Digimon, since they weren't really evil, but they couldn't hold back if they were going to stop them.

After the plane landed, Mimi gave Davis a quick hug as a 'thank you' for sending Palmon over. While Michael's dad was eating, the others were checking the computer for the Digimon and Digivice signals. However, when Davis expanded the search beyond the state, a few red signals appeared alongside the green ones.

"Oh great," said Davis, "Looks like a few Control Spire Digimon got through."

"That's right," said a voice, and everyone turned to see a figure similar to Gennai walk up.

"Uh, remind me your name again," spoke up Davis.

"It's Benjamin, Gennai's American counterpart," replied Benjamin, "And those Control Spire Digimon are what's going to be the big problem once the others get here. No one, save you three and Willis have Digimon strong enough to battle them."

Suddenly, Mimi's D-Terminal started beeping. A message from a kid named Phil trying to deal with an angry Cherrymon attacking a Christmas tree at Rockefeller Center.

"Oh great," said Davis, "Time to go tree trimming."

The others looked at him, wondering if he was serious.

"I mean, give him an anger management session," sighed Davis, wondering how Ken was doing with his newest fangirl.

'You don't want to know!' shouted a faint voice in the back of his head.

"Before we head out," said Benjamin, "Davis, isn't there something you need to give Mimi."

"Right, the gift from Azulongmon," replied Davis, bringing out his Digivice, with Mimi and Michael right behind him.

Benjamin used the knowledge he got from Gennai and transferred the extra power from Azulongmon's core into Mimi's and Michael's Digivices.

"Alright guys, to Rockefeller!" ordered Davis, as Veemon Digivolved all the way to Paildramon.

"That's new," said Mimi.

"You don't know the half of it," said Paildramon.

"Palmon, let's fly!" said Mimi, feeling so sincere about being able to help others again.

"Palmon Digivolve to…

"Togemon!" shouted Togemon, but she wasn't done yet, "Togemon Digivolve to…

"Lillymon!" shouted Lillymon.

"Betamon Digivolve to…

"Seadramon," added Seadramon, "Seadramon Digivolve to…

"MegaSeadramon!"

(AN14)

* * *

Phil wasn't having a good time. From being informed by Izzy and the other Digidestined to actually gathering up the Digimon in his designated area, it all came down to passing by Rockefeller's Christmas tree. That's where it went wrong. Cherrymon, who didn't like NOT being the brightest tree around, started attacking the Christmas tree in a jealous rage. He sent a message to Mimi, someone he trusted through Michael, and could only hope that they got there in time.

"I've got this," called out a voice and a new Digimon appeared and few a circle around Cherrymon, "Flower Wreath!"

A ring of flowers appeared and attempted to bind Cherrymon, only for the Cherrymon to break loose without much effort.

"That didn't work," said Lillymon, regrouping with MegaSeadramon.

"He's not really a Virus type, or under the influence of one," informed Mimi, "That would have worked otherwise."

Paildramon snuck up behind him and knocked him down onto the skating ring, which was strong enough to hold even his weight. Cherrymon unleashed a furious counterattack, catching the others off guard for a minute.

"That's not good," said Mimi, very worried.

"I'd be worried if a Mega showed up," said Davis, looking over to Paildramon and nodding.

Paildramon brought out his Sting Blades and sliced through the vines, allowing the others to get free.

(AN15)

Cherrymon summoned more vines, intent on getting a hold of everyone there when a 'Solar Ray' blasted through them.

"My name's Maria," said the Digidestined partner to the Centarumon, "I got a message calling for help?"

"Never say no to help!" replied Davis, which earned him a giggle from Mimi, "What?"

"Says the one never accepting help from his best friends?" quipped Mimi.

Davis couldn't help but facefault from that comment.

"STRONG CARAPACE!" shouted a Tortomon, pelting stones at Cherrymon.

"The name's Lou," added Lou, the Tortomon's partner, "Glad I made it in time."

"SUBZERO ICE PUNCH!" yelled a Frigimon, who's partner was named Steve.

"Name's Steve, glad to meet other Digidestined!" spoke up Steve.

"Let's wrap up this tree to go!" said Davis, "Then we can finish up these intros!"

After knocking out Cherrymon, they loaded him onto Tortomon's back as they all headed back to Central Park. On the way there, Davis's D-Terminal beeped.

::Davis! Might need a bit of help over here! Got a trio of CS Digimon, according to Izzy's last email about them, trying to wreck up Niagara Falls! Get here quick!::

"Well, here we go again," said Davis, signaling to Paildramon, who picked him up.

"Where are you going, Davis?" asked Mimi.

"Got to help out Willis for a second," replied Davis, "Be right back."

"Do you know where you're going this time?" asked Michael.

"Actually, yes I do! Be back in a few minutes," finished Davis.

With that, Paildramon took off at a fast pace to get to Niagara Falls in just under a minute. When he got there, he saw MegaGargomon and Pure Cherubimon battling against four Control Spire Digimon: Kyukimon, Cerberumon, Zanbamon, and Boltmon.

(AN16)

"Dang, no wonder you need my help, dude," said Davis, as he landed when Paildramon dropped him off before flying into battle at full speed.

"Glad to see you made it," said Willis, "Alright guys, full blast!"

"Got it," said MegaGargomon, "MEGA BARRAGE!"

"HOLY HUG!" added Cherubimon, summoning thousands of Lightning Bolts.

"Focal Blade," countered Zanbamon, slicing through the Missiles.

Boltmon just held up his Axe, allowing the lightning to charge him up.

"See what I'm up against?" quipped Willis.

"Let's turn the tides!" said Davis, "Paildramon, TAKE THEM DOWN! NOW!"

Paildramon quickly focused his energy and used his great speed move between the two Ultimate CS Digimon.

"Blade Twister!" called out Kyukimon.

"EMERALD BLAZE!" added Cerberumon.

"Desperado TWIN BLAST!" countered Paildramon, bringing up his guns in two different directions and countered both attacks with his own.

"Mega Ice Blast!" shouted a familiar voice.

"Flower Cannon!" added another familiar voice.

The two could only watch as Cerberumon froze up before being obliterated by the Flower Cannon. Paildramon used this to his advantage.

"SPINING STING STRIKE!" yelled Paildramon, drilling through Kyukimon, even as she tried to counter with her Blade Twister again.

Boltmon took that distraction and brought out his axe to slice Paildramon in Half, only to be stopped by MegaGargomon and knocked back by a strategic kick.

"Okay, ready for round two?" suggested Davis, as Mimi and Michael joined them.

"Right," replied the others.

"GARGO MISSILES!"

"LIGHTNING SPEAR!"

"DESPERADO BLASTERS!"

"FLOWER CANNON!"

"MEGA ICE BLAST!"

Boltmon was the first to go with Zanbamon right behind him.

"Okay, if Arukenimon has more than just BlackWarGreymon out, then we've got to get serious here," said Davis, "But for now, let's just return to Central Park.

* * *

After the Digimon got sent back home, the others thank Davis for all his help.

"Don't let this praise go to your head now," warned Benjamin.

"If it wasn't me," said Davis, smirking while crossing his arms, "It'd be one of the others."

Mimi's parents rushed up, asking where the Digimon were.

"Mom, Dad," spoke up Mimi, getting in front of them, "I'm being as sincere as possible when I say this: you're not gonna stop me from defending the Digital World and the Real World as long as I am needed!"

(AN17)

"But why you?" asked her mom.

"Because I'm a Digidestined," replied Mimi.

"Just like the rest of us," spoke up Davis.

"Just have a little 'faith' and everything will be just fine," added Willis.

Mimi and Davis laughed at Willis's comment more than the other Digidestined because they knew his pun about 'faith'. After another hour passed, Davis and Michael said goodbye to the others before hopping back on Michael's dad's plane as they headed back to Florida to meet Ken and Matt.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Hong Kong, Kari and Izzy got off the bus when they saw a wild Frigimon wandering through the streets. When they landed with Angewomon and MegaKabuterimon, they had managed to stop a trio of brothers with Octomon partners from destroying Frigimon.

"He's not evil, just lost," urged Kari, not wanting to see any innocent Digimon hurt.

"What's going on here?" asked one of the brothers, in Chinese.

"How come you two have Digimon as well?" asked another one.

"Izzy, explain to them about the Digidestined," informed Kari.

"Good thing Ken's translators are working," said Izzy, "Otherwise, we'd have a language barrier here. My name's Izzy, and this is Kari. We are from the Japanese Group of Digidestined, and we've been assigned to help out in this area."

"Okay, that was simple, if not lacking in information," droned MegaKabuterimon.

"Well, you guys made me leave all my notes at home," pouted Izzy.

(AN18)

"Allow me," said Jackie, Gennai's Chinese counterpart, "This Digimon is a long way from home. We would be honored if you joined our group of kids from around the world in returning these creatures back to their home world. By the way, my name is Jackie; it's nice to meet you."

"One moment," said the brother in red pants, as they huddled. Less than a minute later, they agreed to work with Kari, and the rest of the team.

"Good to know you still got the charm," smirked Izzy.

"Thank you," smiled Kari to the Poi Brothers, before glaring at Izzy, "What's that supposed to mean!"

"I meant it in a good way," hurried Izzy, sweatdropping.

Both of them noticed all three Poi Brothers looking lovesick at Kari.

'I think they top Davis, or at least how he was one timeline ago, in the lovesick puppy look,' thought Izzy, keeping this to himself, to prevent Kari from getting angry again.

(AN19)

After they arrived at the park, where they were to send the Digimon back, it wasn't that long before Izzy received an email from Mina in India. Her group of Digimon was being blocked by the Chinese Army, preventing what they would believe to be an invasion.

"Just great," said Izzy, turning to the Poi Brothers, "Can I get one of you to join us for a small trip?"

"Sure, I do it," said the brother with red pants, "What's going on?"

"We got a problem at the China/India border. I'll explain the details on the way."

* * *

Mina was very hesitant to cross the border, for she didn't want to be the cause of an international incident and start of a war. Luckily, she was able to send a message to Izzy, who had informed the Digidestined south of Russia that he would be at the meeting spot in Hong Kong. It wasn't long before they arrived, and she would have a chance to explain her reason for crossing the border in such a strange fashion.

"Thank you for arriving so quickly," said a grateful Mina.

"Well, this is more important than just getting the Digimon home," replied Izzy.

"I just hope these guys are in a listening mood, because we could get in real trouble if they started firing," informed Angewomon, "We need a plan that doesn't involve creating a National Incident."

"Which is exactly why I asked one of the Poi Brothers along," smiled Izzy, "This requires Diplomacy and none of our Digimon have the capability of sending a message without them retaliating before the message is finished."

(AN20)

"You always were the smartest of our group, Izzy," chuckled Kari at the simple plan, "Do you mind having Octomon send a message in Chinese?"

"Not a problem," replied the Poi Brother.

Octomon approached a mountainside and shot ink on the face of the mountain in a distinct pattern, that allowed the ink to spell 'we come in peace'.

The military took a few minutes to respond, but they allowed the group to approach without being fired upon.

"Thank you," said Izzy as the four of them approached the General, the Poi Brother translating for them more easily that Ken's translator, "This group of monsters are from another world and we need to send them back. We need to get them to Hong Kong in order to do that."

"I'm sorry for the stonewalling," replied the General, "It's not easy for us to do this, mind you. I just hope everything else works out on your end, otherwise you'll be arrested for deceiving an officer of the military."

"Understood sir," nodded Izzy, before they headed out to catch up to the group.

(AN21)

* * *

It wasn't long before they got back to the park and meeting up with the other group of Digidestined in the area. After all the introductions were out of the way, and Izzy keeping notes of who's who and which partner they had, Kari opened the Digiport and all the Digimon, minus Gatomon and Tentomon, went back to the Digital World.

"Now that that's over with, let me take you to a nice restaurant in the city," said the Red Poi Brother.

"Oh my, aren't you popular, Kari," joked Mina, getting laughs out of the others while the Poi Brothers fought over who got to show Kari around town.

'That goes to show you just how much Davis sees in Kari, especially when everyone else is seeing it as well,' thought Izzy, laughing as well, 'Though I'm glad Kari's as pure hearted as she is, otherwise things MIGHT get hairy back home.'

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Japan, Jun was out for a walk near the park when she noticed Mummymon's alternative form sitting on one of the swings. She quickly hid herself behind a slide and could only watch as he made friends with a young boy and both of them walked off together after a short conversation.

"Okay, I definitely got to tell Davis this when he gets back," whispered Jun, before heading on back home. This was no time to be a hero by herself, especially when it could make her look like the bad guy.

(AN22)

(Chapter End)

Well, I wanted to get everything done in one chapter, but I decided on two in the end, because I'm not gonna be at my computer for a week and I don't want this to sit another week unfinished.

Dx: Well, the Digidestined's holidays are just as work-filled as yours are.

LR: Just keep me away from the cold. I don't want to become the 'Lone Icedrop'! LOL!

RDF1: That's actually funny. I'll keep that in mind.

Jenny: Yeah, yeah, just get back to my fic, alright!

RDF1: Have patience. I said I wouldn't be back for a week.

Okay guys, that's enough of that, let's get to the Author Notes!

Author Notes:

AN1: You can totally think of Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle if you want to. Just a bully plus two goons.

AN2: Don't take your eyes off the ball, Tai! LOL!

AN3: All the guys that have Digimon, plus Tai's best friend other than Sora. Yeah, I totally didn't plan that.

AN4: A change in interaction changes the dialogue between the two of them.

AN5: That's actually true. The silence doesn't become awkward

AN6: Funny enough I never heard of that game until I got to college, or at least my late high school years. LOL!

AN7: Seriously, it's like no show can help but do holiday specials, even nowadays! LOL! But, it's still fun to watch no matter what.

AN8: It is believed that Hiroaki Ishida is part of the original Digidestined mentioned by Gennai in late Season 1 and I have no reason to doubt that, so fans: here's a parent who isn't unobservant or forgetful.

AN9: SANTA CLAUS IS COMING TO TOWN! In the fic…, so yeah…

AN10: Considering how many kids actually show up and everything, you can tell how many other miscellaneous kids there are in the world.

AN11: Yep, I went there! Now you can see how BV was helpful, right? Nah, I kinda planned this out to work out for one last part of the fic later on.

AN12: Also the theory/idea of Gennai being cursed to be really, really old while the Dark Masters, and other evil forces, were in the Digital World. AND since the Digidestined did JUST that before leaving for the Real World for three-four years, there you go.

AN13: Well she DID bake a lot, and remembered about Tentomon even AFTER four years. LOL!

AN14: This is for great reason for a new scene that's for Willis Fans (Don't peek!)

AN15: If you've got them, why not use them!

AN16: I had a REALLY hard time deciding between the Mega Level Digimon, and ended up using both here, because it's just a step up in difficulty and really makes you think about ALL the control Spires Ken actually put up over the few months before Davis got the Digiegg of Miracles.

AN17: Again, Mimi REALLY getting more bold here. Mainly because she's got her outgoing side, just not shown all that often.

AN18: Seriously, let him pout about that, because he REALLY wanted to bring his notes along, and that's not what's in his computer. LOL!

AN19: Well, he DOES know about the previous timeline from Davis, so yeah, he remembers random things at random times.

AN20: Seriously guys: don't EVER try crossing borders with a bunch of monsters, which includes Pokemon as well! LOL! But in all honesty, try not to create an international incident if you can help it. The world will NOT thank you if you end up doing that!

AN21: Extended scene that actually has them talking instead of just skipping it.

AN22: Jun notices it, but isn't going to be a hero. She's gonna use her wits and gather information to report to Davis.

OKAY GUYS! If you're still willing to read AND review after this, then I'll be more willing to update this again before W.I.T.C.H. GX.

Until then…

Later,

RDF1


	18. Digimon World Tour Part 2: Christmas Day

Okay guys, I can't think of anything more inspiring than a flood of reviews (guest though they are) all in one sitting. Now, I'm going to conclude the Digimon World Tour with the final parts, plus a few other goodies I hope you'll enjoy! So, without further ado…

Dx: It's time for the one, the only, DIGIMON WORLD TOUR PART TWO!

RDF1: (Sighs) He's back to being an announcer. Goodie…

LR: Well, it's not the worst thing he's done this past month.

Jenny: It was all we could do while you were writing Next Avengers.

RDF1: (raises eyebrow) What happened?

PyroDragoon: Well, you see… It's like this…

(Ten minutes later)

RDF1: …

LR: Do you think we broke him?

Dx: I doubt it's worse than normal… (gets grabbed by the neck) or maybe not!

RDF1: Start the chapter before this becomes M-Rated for explicit language and violence.

LR: Good luck! OR NOT! LOLZ!

Jenny: Okay guys, since RDF1 is indisposed of at the moment, I'm here to tell you that Davis and friends have just split up to go to six strategic locations to return a vast amount of Wild Digimon back home before New Years. Will they succeed? And even if they do, will they stop Arukenimon? Find out next!

Disclaimer: RDF1 doesn't own Digimon or anything associated with it. He does own ideas shared by fellow fans. Please support this Fanfiction!

(Chapter Begin)

(Recap)

_It wasn't long before they got back to the park and meeting up with the other group of Digidestined in the area. After all the introductions were out of the way, and Izzy keeping notes of who's who and which partner they had, Kari opened the Digiport and all the Digimon, minus Gatomon and Tentomon, went back to the Digital World._

"_Now that that's over with, let me take you to a nice restaurant in the city," said the Red Poi Brother._

"_Oh my, aren't you popular, Kari," joked Mina, getting laughs out of the others while the Poi Brothers fought over who got to show Kari around town._

'_That goes to show you just how much Davis sees in Kari, especially when everyone else is seeing it as well,' thought Izzy, laughing as well, 'Though I'm glad Kari's as pure hearted as she is, otherwise things MIGHT get hairy back home.'_

* * *

_Meanwhile, back in Japan, Jun was out for a walk near the park when she noticed Mummymon's alternative form sitting on one of the swings. She quickly hid herself behind a slide and could only watch as he made friends with a young boy and both of them walked off together after a short conversation._

"_Okay, I definitely got to tell Davis this when he gets back," whispered Jun, before heading on back home. This was no time to be a hero by herself, especially when it could make her look like the bad guy._

(Recap End)

It was a Sunny day in Sydney, Australia the day after Christmas and this day found Joe and Cody destroying the second to last Control Spire left by Davis and Ken when they were flying at mach speeds. It was quite different than their usual day after Christmas, mainly because it was a sweltering 87 degrees Fahrenheit out and little to no cloud cover made it even worse. Good thing Joe remembered to pack Sunscreen in his ever preparedness. Of course, since they were doing things the hard way, one thing led to another and it ended up with Joe making a bad joke, to which someone had a sense of humor in answering.

"Did someone say 'Ho! Ho! Ho'?" came a voice, and everyone looked to see 'Santa?' in swimwear, "I was about to deliver some toys on my jet ski when I saw you needed some help."

"Santa on a jet ski?" exclaimed Joe and Cody, bewildered and not quite believing it.

"You should see me catch some waves on a surfboard," replied back 'Santa' as he joined Joe and Cody in pulling the Control Spire down, Digmon reverting back to Armadillomon in the process.

"One down, and one to go," cheered Cody and Joe at the same time.

"Now's not the time for celebration," replied 'Santa', taking off his disguise, revealing himself to be Hogan, Gennai's Australian Counterpart, "The other Digidestined here in Australia are corralling the other wild Digimon to the Great Barrier Reef."

Before they could continue their conversation, they heard a cry of 'help' from offshore. They looked out to see a boy on a wind surfer with a Crabmon being chased by three familiar Digimon.

"Hey Joe, I recognize Shellmon and Ebidramon, but what about the third one?" asked Cody.

"That's Gesomon," replied Joe, "I remember one of his kind back when Myotismon was invading. A Champion-level like the rest, but nothing to say he's weaker."

"Not for nothing, but all three of them together sounds like a revolving sushi-bar special," informed Cody, starting to feel hungry.

"Revolving," replied Joe, his brain working faster now.

"You got an idea?" asked Armadillomon.

"Ikkakumon, you know what to do!" said Joe.

"Got it," replied Ikkakumon, "Yo, don't just surf, but some spin into it!"

The surfer heard the message, and understood what was to happen, much like Joe just did, and decided to get some air, the wind decided to blow faster helped him get a safer distance from his pursuers as he got to shore just seconds later.

"I wouldn't dry off if I were you," said Ikkakumon to the Digimon that were chasing said surfer, "You're not staying that long."

"Thanks mate, that got them off my tail," said the surfer, "The name's Derek by the way. I'm assuming correctly when I say that you're Digidestined as well."

"That's correct," replied Joe, "If you got the message from Izzy, we're the Japanese representatives here to help you guys send these Digimon back to where they belong."

"Glad to see the wait was worth it," replied Derek.

"Now that introductions are out of the way, we need to get these guys to the Great Barrier Reef," added Hogan, "Any ideas?"

(AN1)

"Hey, Ikkakumon, you getting Hungry?" prompted Joe.

"Oh yeah, I'm in the mood for a Large Pizza with Gesomon Sausage, Shellmon Pepperoni, and extra Ebidramon Cheese," taunted Ikkakumon.

This didn't go over well with the crustaceans' imagination, and decided to retreat back out of reaching distance.

"What about you Armadillomon?" asked Cody.

"I was thinking more about a Triple Dipped Digimon Rice Pilaf," added Armadillomon.

"Not bad," spoke up Derek, "But why don't you show them how we do things down under! Crabmon!"

"Rice is nice, but I was thinking something out of the Bayou, like Jambalaya!" snickered Crabmon, enjoying the moment of tormenting them with various cooking ideas, with them as the main course.

(AN2)

This got the three of them running, with the Partner Digimon going after them, spouting off desert ideas.

"Okay, let's follow them," said Hogan, heading over to where he brought his raft.

They headed after the Digimon and got to the Reef without too much hassle, until they got to the Island with the Control Spire on it.

"No one's taking this island. It's my territory now!" said a new voice, popping up out of the sand.

"Oh no," whined Joe, "It's Scorpiomon. I remember another of his kind. He was an Ultimate that we faced in MetalSeadramon's domain!"

"I'll take on this overgrown sand-faced arachnid!" said Crabmon, jumping head first into battle, only to get knocked back.

"No one calls ME arachnid!" countered Scorpiomon, who was very displeased at being compared to spiders and the like.

"We got to face an Ultimate with an Ultimate!" said Joe, bringing out his Digivice and concentrating on his virtue, "Ikkakumon, go for it!"

Ikkakumon Digivolve to…

"Zudomon!" shouted Zudomon, ready for another round with the Scorpion Digimon.

"Let's REALLY take him down under," suggested Cody, pulling out his Terminal, "Reliability Armor ENERGIZE!"

Armadillomon Armor Digivolve to…

"Submarimon!" declared Submarimon, as he and Cody headed under while Zudomon grabbed Scorpiomon by the tail and brought him beneath the Reef.

"Your turn, Crabmon," added Derek.

Crabmon Digivolve to…

"Coelamon!" shouted Coelamon as he dived down after them.

(AN3)

The two of them found Zudomon and Scorpiomon mixing it up and decided to help Zudomon out by getting Scorpiomon's attention.

"Hey, Coelamon, think you keep his attention?" asked Cody, relaying his plan to Submarimon and Zudomon without letting Scorpiomon know.

"That's easier than scaring the other three," replied Coelamon, "Hey, ARACNID! Can you keep up? Guess you're slow, ARACHNID!"

It worked, as Scorpiomon's anger blinded him to Submarimon circling around with Zudomon diving in from above.

"VULCAN'S HAMMER!" shouted Zudomon, bringing his hammer down onto the Ultimate.

"OXYGEN TORPDEDO!" echoed Submarimon, knocking the Digital Scorpion unconscious.

"Nice, now we can destroy the control spire," cheered Derek.

"So, what clever and convoluted way do you think we can destroy this control Spire?" asked Zudomon.

"I like the easy way, FOSSIL BITE!" interrupted Coelamon, disintegrating the Control Spire in one blow.

"Now I get why Davis and Ken said they like having fun," whined Zudomon, "The easy way is kinda boring."

"Look at it this way, Zudomon," replied Joe, "At least you got some time for a good relaxing swim before we get picked up."

"Speaking of which, I think our friends got picked up as well," added Cody, as they looked out on the horizon to see the other Digidestined and their Digimon Partners arriving by boat and Whamon respectively.

Cody got the Digiport opened and sent all of the Digimon, minus Gomamon and Armadillomon home. After introductions were made, they decided to have some fun at the beach before Imperialdramon returned to pick them up.

(AN4)

* * *

Meanwhile, Tai and TK were taking in some of the sights as they headed to the meeting place TK said they were to meet TK's Grandfather. Due to the Time Difference it was just after midnight local time when he grandfather pulled up.

"TK!" called out Michel when he stopped.

"Grandpa!" replied TK, glad he got to see some long distance family during the holidays.

"Are you ready to sing?" asked Grandpa.

"Seriously? This isn't even an official visit!" countered TK, no wanting to be embarrassed in front of his friends.

"Remember the rule: we must always sing 'Frère Jacques' when we see each other!"

"Gramps! This is the world at stake here! Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"Of course it does, but family Traditions must be upheld!"

"Um, sir?" spoke up Tai, "Perhaps we can do this on the way?"

"Tai…" groaned TK, getting behind Michel, as the others got into the sidecar, before starting to sing Frère Jacques with his grandfather.

"So, where's grandma?" asked TK, as they were heading down the road a few minutes later, having finished the song.

"She's finishing up some plumbing in the kitchen, and besides, you know how she likes to drive," replied Michel.

"Oh yea, I almost forgot that," chuckled TK.

"Not for nothing TK, but I think things will be more adventurous than what you spoke about over the phone."

"You told him!?" exclaimed Tai.

"Well, they took it very well, especially with what happened during the Divorce."

"Now, now," replied Michel, "I don't think your friends want to know about that!"

Tai gulped, suddenly wanting to be anywhere but there right now. Why did he have to partner up with TK? Oh yeah, nostalgia.

(AN5)

"Well, if everything goes well, nothing will be different tomorrow morning," suggested TK.

"Tell that to Grandma, she's putting up a new roof tomorrow," replied Michel, before noticing something up ahead, "Hold on, she adjusted these brakes a few days ago!"

He pulled to a quick stop that almost sent Tai, Agumon, and Patamon flying if it weren't for the seatbelt. Thank goodness for basic sidecar safety.

"What's going on?" asked Tai.

"Something is not right here," said Michel in a serious voice, "Versailles Palace, her gates are wide open with no guards. Not to mention all the lights are on."

"What if it's one of those parties?" asked Agumon.

"That would actually call for MORE guards, Agumon," replied TK, catching on to what his Grandfather was saying.

"Absolutely correct, TK! There is nothing more important than a well-guarded Versailles Palace. It is one of our most treasured buildings in all of France!"

"Shouldn't we call Grandma for help?" asked TK.

"Are you kidding, she would have heads rolling! When something goes wrong with Versailles' gate, who do you think they call!?" replied Michel, charging in, leaving the others to catch up.

"'Let's call my Grandpa, Tai, he'll be easy going!'" panted Tai sarcastically.

"Fine, you got a point! Try dealing with this three times a year!?" countered TK, "Then, you realize this isn't the worst that could happen!"

"PREPARE FOR THE BATTLE OF VERSAILLES!" cried out Michel, before remembering his history, "Okay, the SECOND ONE!"

It wasn't long before Michel spotted the trouble, and hid by the door, motioning for the others to do the same when they caught up.

"Who are those guys?" asked Michel.

"They're the Mamemon Brothers!" spoke up Agumon, "I heard about them about a year ago."

"Yeah, I heard about them too," added Patamon, "Mamemon, BigMamemon, and MetalMamemon! All three of them are Ultimates who have trained in the art of the Smirk Bombs! This might be more trouble than we thought."

"This is insulting! Taking over the world is one thing, but pigging out in Versailles Palace is an insult on too many levels!" spoke Michel in anger.

"Grandpa, stay calm. Getting angry won't help things. I should know!" replied TK.

(AN6)

"Hold on guys," spoke up Agumon, "I think they have company!"

"Yeah, and it's not good for the company!" added Patamon.

Everyone looked closer at the other end of the table, seeing a young French girl with a Floramon. Both of them were tied up, looking miserable; however, they both gasped when they noticed the group in the hallway.

"Cute!" said Tai and TK at the same time, before TK glared at Tai, "Hey, what about Sora!?"

"Nothing wrong with making an observation!" said a nervous Tai.

"It's a Floramon," added Patamon and Agumon, before Patamon continued, "But she's not the same one we met before though."

"Yeah," said Agumon, "She looks so helpless."

"Well, she's a Digidestined and we can't leave her like this," said Tai, getting his wits back together.

"Very well then, I shall lead the charge," replied Michel as he headed in the room, "You, BigMamemon, on behalf of the French Republic, I hereby place you and your brethren under Citizens Arrest. You will return to the Digital World Post Haste!"

"Okay, but first some dessert!" replied BigMamemon, prompting Mamemon to throw a pie in his face.

"Hey! That's my grandpa…!" started TK as he and Tai joined his grandfather, only to receive a pie as well, same with Tai.

(AN7)

"Our turn!" said Agumon and Patamon as the same time.

Agumon Digivolve to… Greymon!

Patamon Digivolve to… Angemon!

"Okay, RETREAT!" shouted BigMamemon, heading out the nearest window, Mamemon and MetalMamemon behind him.

"Let's go!" declared Greymon, following them with Angemon.

"Are you alright?" asked Tai, his translator from Izzy working now that he got it fixed from the pie damage.

"I am fine. Thank you for rescuing me," replied the girl, in French, "My name is Catherine, and I'm one of the Digidestined here in France. I was the only one available in this area to take out the Control Spire when someone surprised us from behind. When I woke up, the Mamemon brothers were eating the meal here."

"Okay, we got more than the Mamemon Brothers to worry about," summed up Tai, "Let's just hope the others here in France have everything else under control."

"By the way, my name is TK, and this is Tai," added TK, in perfect French, given the training with his grandparents, "We are the Japanese Representatives here to help return the Digimon back to the Digital World."

"Impressive," replied Catherine, with a sly smirk as they headed outside, "Someone from Japan knowing French like the back of his hand? That's a rare find indeed."

"I taught him everything he knows," boasted Michel.

Tai's eye was twitching, debating between berating the two for flirting, something he wanted to do as well, and trying to impress her as well. Of course, the battle at hand made it easy to ignore what was going on with his friend and his grandfather.

"You're not getting rid of us that easily!" said a new voice, throwing a few mines at Angemon and Greymon.

"No way, that's Giromon!" said TK, bringing up his T-Terminal Analyzer, "He's as mean as he is ugly! And his Spinning Mine might have been what got you, Catherine!"

"He's a real Ultimate, we need to match level for level with him," ordered Tai.

"DIGIVOLVE NOW!" added TK and Catherine.

Greymon Digivolve to… MetalGreymon!

Angemon Digivolve to… MagnaAngemon!

Floramon Digivolve to… Kiwimon!

With renewed strength, the two Ultimates and one Champion were able to force the group of four Ultimates over to the river where the Control Spire was. However, Giromon was looking rather happy to be near the Control Spire, as he started glowing red before MetalGreymon could launch one final attack at them.

"You think I'm some regular Giromon?" announced Giromon, before breaking apart into Nine Control Spires, and the one in the River floated up as well, "Thanks to these bozos, I can grow even stronger!"

Giromon Control Spire Digivolve to… PrinceMamemon!

"TK, this isn't good!" said MagnaAngemon, as he barely moved out of the way of PrinceMamemon's Smiley Warhead, "PrinceMamemon is a Mega Level Digimon! He's arguably stronger than all of us combined!"

"So you mean it's hopeless!" cried out Catherine.

"That's it!" said Tai, realizing what the solution was, "TK, MagneAngemon's got to go Mega as well!"

"But we were only able to do that against Kerpymon, and only because we had all the virtues with us!" countered TK, before remembering what Azulongmon said less than a month ago.

(Flashback)

_Know this, as there are seven Destiny Stones, each of them represent each of the virtues you and the others had four Digital Years ago, Takeru. However, the Power of Light must always remain with a living vessel, should the forces of Evil find it and corrupt it as much as the Darkness has been in the past. In extension to that, the power of Hope will always be able to respond with Light to give you the strength to continue, even when no other light is shining._

(Flashback End)

Of course, this reminded him of Matt's words to him shortly before Angemon Digivolved into MagnaAngemon for the first time. He was the bearer of the Virtue of Hope, to find a reason to keep fighting even when there isn't one. He just 'hoped' he could summon the power, despite not being a living vessel like Kari and Davis are. After a few seconds, he felt a response, faded, but still there. It grew until he could feel him entire being overflowing with Hope, something many people, many Digidestined, had across the world during this time. Focusing all this Power, he sent it to MagnaAngemon through their bond.

"MAGNAANGEMON DIGIVOLVE!" shouted TK.

"I feel the hope of the world, and I will fight for those who will always have hope!" declared MagnaAngemon, before glowing brightly again.

MagnaAngemon Celestial Digivolve to… Seraphimon!

"Celestial Digivolution!?" questioned Tai.

"Who cares…?" replied TK slowly, "This makes about as much sense as an Ultimate Control Spire Digimon made from only Nine Control Spires using the tenth as an anchor as he absorbs three Digimon in order to gain their Mega Form."

(AN8)

"PURPLE RAIN!" called out PrinceMamemon, unleashing a fury of Purple Energy Bombs.

"Hallowed Ascension!" countered Seraphimon, using the divine lightning strikes to destroy the Purple Energy Bombs, "My turn. Strike of the Seven Stars!"

The combined power of all seven stars destroyed all of the Control Spires within PrinceMamemon, restoring Mamemon, BigMamemon, and MetalMamemon to their original forms, unconscious from the energy burst.

"Hey look," pointed out Catherine, "The Other Digidestined have arrived with the Digimon from across France."

"Good, now we don't have to wait around," smiled Tai, "Ready TK?"

"One second," replied TK, before realizing something, "Um… Where did you put the Computer?"

"Me?" countered Tai, "I thought you had it!?"

(AN9)

"I believe it is right here, where you left it," spoke up Michel, returning from his Motorcycle, which held the aforementioned item.

"Okay, here we go," said TK, opening the port and sending all the Digimon, minus Agumon and Patamon, back home. The two of them exchanged quick greetings with the others before saying goodbye to everyone, including Catherine, whom Michel did not pass up the opportunity to show Tai and TK how to properly say goodbye to a Lady.

It wasn't all that long before Imperialdramon returned to pick them up before heading to the next destination, Hong Kong, to pick up Izzy and Kari.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Japan, Jun was busy preparing for her next semester shortly after lunch when she felt a familiar presence nearby. She heard a whirlwind fan blowing with the wind, followed by a young girl's voice. She noticed the young girl heading down a back alley, out of sight from her friends. She almost called out to her, but stopped herself, fearing that Arukenimon would hear her and find a way to remove her permanently. She filed the event away just in case, because witnessing such an event may be a deciding factor when it came to investigating.

When she got home, she emailed Davis, updating him about the situation, noting that she was the second one she noticed, but a few more have disappeared as well. Davis returned with a short reply, telling her to keep a list of the names so he could compare it with his and Ken's list when they returned.

* * *

(Local Time: 5:30 p.m.)

Over in Mexico, Garurumon and Stingmon destroyed the last of the Control Spires and sent all the Digimon in the area back to the Digital World before returning to the Helicopter to head to the Mayan Ruins to find the last two remaining Digimon. When they got there, they found more than they bargained for when they spotted several guards placed in the area to keep the monsters inside until they could be moved safely.

"This isn't good. What about the Digidestined in the neighboring villages?" asked Matt, "I thought they could meet us over here?"  
"No go at this hour, they had to leave as to not miss curfew," replied Ken, before turning his attention to the guards "And this definitely isn't good. Especially if they see Wormmon and Gabumon."

"So, we distract while they head inside?" asked Matt.

"Not really," said Wormmon, "I remember it turning sour for you guys."

"Yeah, do NOT want a gun pointed at my head again," added Ken.

"Um… What?" asked Gabumon.

"Last Timeline. Something you DON'T forget," replied Ken, a very serious expression on his face.

(AN10)

Luckily José showed up to distract the guards while they headed inside the ruins. Once there, they made their way carefully through the tunnels with the help of Wormmon's lights, which he got from… somewhere.

(AN11)

They continued down a path a little while longer, when Wormmon bumped into a rock, literally. It was a Gotsumon and it was as startled as they were.

"A Gotsumon, but that isn't one of the ones WE rescued before, is it?" asked Gabumon.

"Who are you guys?" asked Gotsumon.

"We're Digidestined and we're here to return the rogue Digimon back to their World. So, are you ready to head home?" replied Matt.

"NO!" shouted a voice, as a young girl appeared before them.

This got a small sigh of relief from Ken, knowing that this Gotsumon was Rosa's partner now, because he REALLY didn't want a Gotsumon he previously captured wanting revenge, that or ANY Digimon really.

(AN12)

"Hello!" greeted the youngster, speaking in near perfect Spanish for someone her age, "Good Evening!"

"Same to you," replied Ken, respectfully and in Spanish.

"My name is Rosa," continued Rosa, "I know I'm supposed to be under curfew, but I just couldn't let the Digimon Roam free here in the ruins. It would be the worst anyone could ask for."

"I can understand that," replied Matt, using the translator as a substitute, "I'm Matt and this is Ken. We're the Japanese Representatives sent to help return the Wild Digimon back home."

"So cute," said Rosa suddenly, with a blush on her face, taking in Ken more than anyone was comfortable with.

"Okay, take a step back from my Human Partner!" ordered Wormmon.

"You're not my father, _FISH BAIT!_" replied Rosa.

This caused Wormmon to smirk; eight years would provide plenty of comebacks, even though he was going the jerk route doing so.

"At least I'm not a **brat!**" countered Wormmon in perfect Spanish due to his translator.

"_Bird Chow_!" spat Rosa.

"**Small Fry!**" bantered Wormmon.

"_FROG SNACK!_"

"**PIGTAILED FANGIRL!**"

'I wonder how Ken's doing with his newest fangirl?' came a voice from the back of Ken's head.

'YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW!' shouted back Ken, hoping Davis got the message to leave him alone.

This got Rosa to tear up and break down crying. Ken turned to glare at his partner.

'That was WAY over the line, Wormmon. I know you wanted a bit of payback, but that wasn't cool,' berated Ken.

José showed up, telling them to stay quiet and trying to comfort Rosa at the same time. After she calmed down, they continued on their way, following José to where the final two Digimon were. When they got there, the two weren't happy to see them.

"We can't fight here, the ruins will be destroyed for sure," pleaded Rosa.

"Matt, Gabumon, you're up," prompted Wormmon, before moving aside with Ken, motioning for the other two to follow.

"HEY! Is that a nose ring or an Allergic Reaction!" dissed Matt, getting Minotarumon really mad and getting Dokugumon to go in front of him as they chased after Matt and Gabumon.

"That wasn't bad," praised José, as they followed the procession outside.

"Would you believe that they actually practiced that," replied Ken, remembering his earlier experience with Matt back in the Digital World. That and some of the stories TK had been sharing at various times since.

However, as soon as they got outside, Minotarumon decided to attack the ruins anyway, forcing Wormmon to Digivolve into Stingmon to stop him.

'Whoa, Stingmon's good,' thought Rosa as she saw Stingmon throw Minotarumon clear across forty yards, 'I've never seen anyone throw something that bulky so far.'

"Okay, is it just me, or do these guys not really care about too much around them?" asked Matt, as everyone looked on at the 'not' battle between Stingmon and the two wild Digimon.

"Let's have WereGarurumon get their attention," replied Gabumon.

"Go for it!" said Matt.

Gabumon Digivolve to…

Garurumon, Digivolve to…

WereGarurumon!

"Show them when push comes to shove!" suggested Rosa.

Gotsumon Digivolve to…

Monochromon

With the help of Monochromon and WereGarurumon, they were able to send the two back after a short bout, but the ground shook before they could escort Rosa home. The ground near them broke, as a Groundramon jumped up, looking at Ken with red eyes.

'And there goes my D-Terminal, telling me it's a Control Spire Digimon,' thought Ken, seeing the red eyes reiterate his point, 'Guess I'm gonna need a bit of help.'

'Already got it, Ken,' replied back Stingmon, before glowing again.

Stingmon DNA Digivolve to…

Dinobeemon!

"That's new," said Matt, "He couldn't do that before, could he?"

"Nope, guess BlackExVeemon left a little something extra like Azulongmon did," replied Ken, honestly surprised this happened, though he shouldn't have been given everything he had seen the previous eight years.

Dinobeemon quickly started with an Irritant Buzz, to try and disorient the Groundramon.

"Scrapless Claw!" shouted Groundramon, grabbing Dinobeemon with his giant claws, and proceeded to squeeze the data out of him.

"Slamming Attack!" shouted Monochromon as he slammed himself into Groundramon.

"Wolf Claw!" added WereGarurumon.

The combined attacks weakened Groundramon's grip just enough for Dinobeemon to use his next move.

"Masquerade!" called out Dinobeemon, disappearing before reappearing several times around Groundramon.

Dinobeemon landed in front of Groundramon as he exploded into Control Spire particles before disappearing completely.

Rosa couldn't stay awake much longer, but was able to mutter out one sentence before she fell asleep.

"Stingmon and Dinobeemon are the greatest," uttered a sleepy Rosa.

"Whoa," said Matt, not expect that compliment.

"Thank you, little flower of the desert," whispered back Wormmon next to Rosa's ear, hoping she heard his kind words.

Everyone looked at him.

"What?" countered Wormmon, "Eight years is a long time, and I had to have a reply for even when she complimented me. I don't want her to think I'm a complete jerk."

The got the others to chuckle. Wormmon certainly has a way of surprising you when you least expect it.

Later, they dropped her off back at her house before saying goodbye to José and returning to the helicopter. From there, they headed back to Florida to meet up with Davis who had finished up in New York.

* * *

When Ken and Matt arrived, Davis handed them a small bag of goodies, courtesy of Michael's father, to help them and Wormmon and Gabumon recover their strength. After comparing stories of Control Spire Digimon battles, Veemon and Wormmon were ready to pick up the others.

Veemon…

Wormmon…

Warp DNA Digivolve to…

**Imperialdramon!**

"Later Michael!" called out Davis, "Thanks for everything!"

"Same here! I'll tell Mimi your group said 'Merry Christmas'!"

"Sure thing!" added Matt, "Thanks!"

"See ya next time!" called out Ken.

The four remaining Japanese Representatives got aboard Imperialdramon and headed off to Australia, where Joe and Cody were just finishing up. From there they headed to Paris, then Hong Kong, and finally Moscow.

'Any reason we're saving Yolei for last?' asked Ken.

'Letting her have a chance to get the team together and rounding up the Digimon. It's only fair, right?' replied Davis.

'Are you sure that's the ONLY reason?' pressed Ken.

'I'll admit, leaving her in the cold of Moscow is kinda heartless, but still funny,' admitted Davis.

'Can't blame you for being honest,' replied Ken, before slapping him upside the head, 'But don't do it again!'

Davis chuckled while he rubbed his head. Matt and Gabumon looked at them in confusion for a moment, before remembering what TK told him a few weeks ago, about mental conversations between DNA Partners.

* * *

In Moscow, the blizzard had finally subsided, at least the snow blizzard. The only blizzard left was the storm of Flymon covering the skies. Meanwhile, Sora and Yolei had met up with the three local Digidestined: Ana, Sonya, and Yuri. Thanks to the translators Ken gave them, they were having a much easier time communicating than the last timeline.

"We're glad you could make it to help us out," said Yuri, for his group.

"We're glad to be here," replied Yolei, "The sights look amazing. It looks like we got an infestation, huh?"

"That's where we come in," agreed Sonya, "Since these Flymon are living creatures, the Military can't be entrusted to handle this situation because they would kill these Digimon."

"Well, that makes it all the easier," added Sora, "All of our Digimon can fly at Champion and Ultimate levels."

"The only question left is 'Can we take down a thousand Flymon?'" asked Ana.

"Yes!" replied Hawkmon and Biyomon together.

(AN13)

Hawkmon Digivolve to…

Aquilamon!

Biyomon Digivolve to…

Birdramon, Digivolve to…

Garudamon!

Everyone took to the skies and started taking down the hundreds of Flymon across Moscow. It took awhile, but they managed to get the majority down for the count, until some of the remaining Flymon began glowing and a few hundred Flymon turned into dozens of Okuwamon, startling them for a moment.

"We got a plan for that?" asked Yolei, "Garudamon can't take that many alone, and I don't have a Plan B for this!"

"Yolei, get on, let Aquilamon DNA Digivolve into Silphymon," replied Sora, "Yuri, can Kuwagamon Digivolve?"

Yuri nodded, and held his Digivice out as Yolei jumped from Aquilamon to Garudamon.

Aquilamon DNA Digivolve to…

Silphymon!

Kuwagamon Digivolve to…

Okuwamon!

And so the battle resumed with the others making sure not to hit the Okuwamon with a Human on it. About ten minutes passed before they were able to send all the Flymon and Okuwamon home.

(AN14)

"That was exhausting. I'm ready to eat," said Yolei after everyone De-Digivolved, "What about you, Sora?"

"With only a small snack before this battle, I'm ready for a three-course meal," replied Sora.

"We'll be glad to take you to our favorite restaurant," spoke up Ana.

"Yeah, it's not too far from here," added Sonya.

"Not to mention they have some great Christmas deals today," finished Yuri.

"How can we say no to that?" replied Sora and Yolei at the same time.

So, the five of them headed for the restaurant; however, when they got there, a Gennai look-a-like walked out.

"I'm sorry I'm late, this restaurant is really good," said the Gennai look-a-like, "My name is Ilya and we're needed in Siberia."

"Oh no you don't!" said Yolei, getting in front of his face, "We just fought a thousand Flymon, some of which merged into Okuwamon! There's no WAY we're missing out on some good food before we head out again! And no one, especially not YOU Mr. 'I had a long lunch' is going to stop us!"

(AN15)

Ilya couldn't help but sweatdrop as his eye twitched, and was forced to wait 30 minutes as Sora and Yolei got a late lunch before they all headed to Siberia to help the Siberian Digidestined after saying goodbye to the others. With Sora and Yolei on Garudamon's back, it gave Silphymon all the room to maneuver and blast back the Mammothmon. Unfortunately the final three merged together into a SkullMammothmon and forced them back.

"Oh great," said Sora, "This cold is really getting to us."

"We got to end this, but he's… a…" started Yolei, dosing off, until Sora slapped her upside the head.

"Don't fall asleep now!" urged Sora, though she too felt herself go numb.

Before SkullMammothmon could attack again however, Imperialdramon flew in and knocked him back into the three Mammothmon from before.

"Alright girls, finish this one out," spoke up Ken.

"After that, we can head home for some holiday cheer with our families!" added Tai.

The girls nodded; glad to know that they had their friends supporting them. Ilya showed up with a laptop and Yolei opened the portal to send the Mammothmon home.

"Now that we've got everyone, let's get back home to our families," suggested TK.

"Not arguing with you there, TK," replied Davis, 'And to check on Jun with everything that's been going on back home.'

So, everyone got back onto Imperialdramon and he sped on home.

* * *

All around the world, everyone the Japanese Digidestined helped out were celebrating Christmas in their own way. The Japanese Digidestined all had smiles on their faces, knowing that they did a job well done with the other Digidestined from around the world. They hoped they could see their new friends soon, but Davis and Ken it would be sooner than they think.

When they landed back in Odaiba, they made their separate ways, except for Ken, who went with Davis, Kari, and Tai back to their apartments. When they got there, Davis and Ken wished Tai and Kari a Merry Christmas and headed inside. Once there, they found Jun to be alone, their parents having gone out for a Christmas brunch.

"Hey, here's my list," said Jun, bringing out her paper and giving it to Ken.

"Thanks, I'll run it through the computer back at base and see if there's differences this time," replied Ken, "Thanks for everything Davis! Merry Christmas!"

"Same to you dude! See ya tonight!" said Davis.

"What's going on tonight!?" asked Jun.

"Brainstorming session, unless the others want to get together for some fun," replied Davis, "You never know: you might be able to get Matt under the Mistletoe!"

"DAVIS!" blushed Jun, "STAY OUT OF MY LOVE LIFE!"

"That's what you get," smirked Davis, "for even suggesting I might be gay. Besides, I approve of Matt, so you don't have to worry about me trying to break you two up or anything."

Jun smiled, glad that Davis was being mature about this.

"Thanks Davis," replied Jun, "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Jun," said Davis, as the two of them hugged.

All was right with the world for this one moment, everyone was having a joyous holiday and nothing could ruin this specific moment.

(Chapter End)

Took me long enough, huh?

I'm so terribly sorry about the long wait. I just got caught up with my life (yes, I actually have one), and time just got away from me. Then it got to be December and I just told myself to get it done for Christmas! Thank you all for being so patient with this story. I'll try to get back to W.I.T.C.H. Gx after New Years! There's not to many episodes left, which means even fewer chapters! BUT IT'S NOT OVER YET! I've still got one more scene to show, even if I promised it this time, I think I've got enough to at least satisfy you for now. Sorry about not changing too much with Kari last chapter, or Cody this chapter, there just wasn't enough variety for me to work with. I had a blast with TK though, so don't think I'm done with him just yet. LOLZ!

And now, just to really get the Christmas Spirit just right, here's Kari once more with her Christmas Carol!

Kari: Do I have to?

RDF1: Do it for Davis, please!

Kari: Okay, for Davis, my friends, and the Christmas spirit in general.

RDF1: Thank you!

Kari: T'was a Digimon Christmas, and everyone was busy

Especially the likes of Tentomon and Izzy

Joe played with Gomamon, Matt and Gabumon ate

Palmon saw Mimi, isn't that great?

Cody and Upamon tried a little sushi

While Poromon sat on Yolei's tushi

Tokomon went caroling, while Ken's thankful for friends

And in Davis's dreams, the fun never ends

Dx: You really enjoy Davis's dreams, don't you?

Kari: Gatomon!

Gatomon: LIGHTING PAW!

Gatomon knocks DragonX a hundred miles away.

Gatomon: Still got it!

RDF1: Thanks, and Merry Christmas to the Digidestined!

Kari: Merry Christmas!

Okay, now that the humor's out of the way, time for more humor. Wait; is that an innuendo? LOLZ! ANYWAYS, time for some Author Notes.

AN1: Again, why do these guys not want introductions again? Is it supposed to be humor, because it's not!

AN2: If you know the episode, then you know the ideas. Have fun with your own as well!

AN3: I would have gone further, but apparently there isn't another stage after Coelamon. Oh well…

AN4: Well, they're on a beach, and the weather is beautiful. Seriously, who wouldn't have fun? (DO NOT GIVE ME A NAME/LIST/ETC!)

AN5: I seriously don't have any idea why Tai went with TK. DON'T GIVE ME ANY EITHER!

AN6: We all know about TK's anger issues! LOLZ!

AN7: We here at RDF1 fanfic writing do NOT condone throwing pies at people's faces. We do however find it hilarious. (And I so went there, come at me bro!)(LOLZ!)

AN8: Do I need to give a better reason than that, because it gets grossly convoluted if you want it!

AN9: Ah, humor. Comedic timing is awesome!

AN10: Seriously, how could anyone forget a gun being pointed at his or her head, even if it was cut from the English dub?

AN11: Your guess is as good as mine, maybe…

AN12: I don't blame him, do you?

AN13: Well, if any KH2 player can take out 1 thousand Heartless with no help(characters being there or otherwise), then five powerful Digimon can take down a thousand Flymon with even less difficulty.

AN14: Yeah, Kuwagamon and Flymon share the Okuwamon Digivolution. Kinda wanted to show that off, given how little we see of him.

AN15: What's with this show and not letting them do anything!? First it's greetings with Cody, and now it's having a good meal in Russia with Yolei!? Ilya! YOU ARE A (BLEEP)!

Sorry for my language.

Thanks again for being so patient with me!

MERRY CHRISTMAS! HAPPY HANNAKUH! HAVE A KICKIN' KWANZAA! HAPPY BOXING DAY! AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS TO ANYONE THAT CELEBRATES ANYTHING ELSE THIS COMING WEEK!

OCs: _**AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!**_

Later,

RDF1


	19. Battling a Daemon's battalion!

Finally, I get back to this one. I can't believe I left it for seven whole months. Oh wait, yes I can. I've been triple busy between work and school, I haven't had much time for myself that wasn't sleep.

Oh well, time to get back into the Digimon fray!

DragonX: Can you even remember where you are in this world?

RDF1: Yes I can! (Thinks about it)

(Ten seconds later, checking previous chapter)

RDF1: That's it, just after the Christmas tour. Though why I let you back is beyond me, considering it wasn't even Christmas when you got back.

Jenny: Well, at least he's comedy relief, right?

Dx: JENNY!

LR: If nothing else, we can call another female character in to…

Dx: NEVER AGAIN!

(DragonX leaves)

Fine then…

Okay guys; let's get to the next chapter of Digimon! PROCEED TO THE DAYS OF CHRISTMAS BEFORE NEW YEARS!

Disclaimer: RedDragonForce 1 doesn't own Digimon or anything associated with Digimon. RDF1 only owns what's been previously mentioned.

(Chapter Begin)

(Recap)

_All around the world, everyone the Japanese Digidestined helped out were celebrating Christmas in their own way. The Japanese Digidestined all had smiles on their faces, knowing that they did a job well done with the other Digidestined from around the world. They hoped they could see their new friends soon, but Davis and Ken it would be sooner than they think._

_When they landed back in Odaiba, they made their separate ways, except for Ken, who went with Davis, Kari, and Tai back to their apartments. When they got there, Davis and Ken wished Tai and Kari a Merry Christmas and headed inside. Once there, they found Jun to be alone, their parents having gone out for a Christmas brunch._

"_Hey, here's my list," said Jun, bringing out her paper and giving it to Ken._

"_Thanks, I'll run it through the computer back at base and see if there's differences this time," replied Ken, "Thanks for everything Davis! Merry Christmas!"_

"_Same to you dude! See ya tonight!" said Davis._

"_What's going on tonight!?" asked Jun._

"_Brainstorming session, unless the others want to get together for some fun," replied Davis, "You never know: you might be able to get Matt under the Mistletoe!"_

"_DAVIS!" blushed Jun, "STAY OUT OF MY LOVE LIFE!"_

"_That's what you get," smirked Davis, "for even suggesting I might be gay. Besides, I approve of Matt, so you don't have to worry about me trying to break you two up or anything."_

_Jun smiled, glad that Davis was being mature about this._

"_Thanks Davis," replied Jun, "Merry Christmas."_

"_Merry Christmas, Jun," said Davis, as the two of them hugged._

_All was right with the world for this one moment, everyone was having a joyous holiday and nothing could ruin this specific moment._

(Recap End)

After the day's affairs were set in order, Davis and Ken got together at the base. They ran the names and compared them with the list they had from the previous timeline. Besides a few names out of order, there were no new names, or any names missing between timelines.

"This is disconcerting," said Davis, "I thought there would be maybe one kid to change out, or be added in. Guess we haven't changed as much as we thought."

"Or maybe we've changed so many things, the alterations in the timeline have snapped together to make this particular event the same," replied Ken, before smirking, "Not to mention, we've still got a 'Daemon' to take care of, right?"

(AN1)

Davis gave a half-lidded stare before responding, "Did your really just go there?"

"Are you really questioning me making a joke?" replied Ken, dropping the smirk.

Both stared at each other for a few more seconds before busting out laughing for a few moments.

"How do we do it?" asked Davis, "How do we stay sane after everything we've been through?"

"Well, given our general degree of getting into trouble, we aren't sane in the least bit," countered Ken, "However, given the fact that we not only have each other to talk to, but also our mental link has helped even more so."

"Mind explaining that one?" asked Davis.

"Well, sanity is subjective to who you ask," explained Ken, "Of course, sanity is overrated in my opinion…"

"Given how you were last timeline, I can totally see that."

"Hey! I helped a lot of people, even IF I wasn't all that nice to Digimon."

"And now look at you, helping Digimon, but not humans anymore."

Ken just smirked, before replying, "You just WISH you could help people like I do."

"Do you know how many people I made happy with delicious AND affordable noodle recipes!" countered Davis.

"Yeah, for all of a few hours, do you know all the hours I've put into solving twenty-odd cases a week!? A WEEK, Davis!"

Suddenly, they both felt as if someone slapped them upside the head, not unlike the American trademarked 'Gibbslap'.

(AN2)

'IF YOU TWO DON'T STOP ARGUING, SO HELP US…' came Veemon's voice.

'YOU'LL BE GETTING **NO** HELP FROM US TOMORROW!' finished Wormmon.

Davis and Ken were silent for a few moments after that. They didn't want to even think of the consequences of that happening.

"Alright, we good for tomorrow?" asked Ken, after a bit more silence.

"Should be," replied Davis, before taking a deep breath to calm himself, "until then."

Davis left Ken alone for a few moments more before Ken decided to head home himself. They could both use the sleep.

* * *

When Ken got to his room, he immediately felt a dark presence. He rushed to the window, but couldn't see anything in the darkness, since most of the lights in his part of town were usually turned off. But he could still feel their presence.

"Ken," said Wormmon, from the bed, "We shouldn't tip their hand just yet. We have all of tomorrow to work things out."

"Why do you always make sense?" asked Ken, heading to his dresser to change into his nightclothes.

"Well, considering all the time you WEREN'T making sense, someone had to," replied Wormmon, "Especially with three kids to look after."

(AN3)

Ken just sighed, there was no arguing Wormmon when it came to the Children. He got into bed, ready to contact Davis at a moment's notice.

* * *

Meanwhile, TK could barely get in the door when his mom saw him.

"It's about time, young man," said his mother, Nancy Takaishi sternly.

TK sweatdropped, he forgot to tell dad to tell mom about their 'trip'.

"Sorry, I should have told you…" started TK.

"Yes, you should have, Takeru," countered Nancy, "This entire semester you have been going to the Digital World and you never told me, not once! Why are you doing this? Why keep such secrets from me, your own mother?"

"Ms. Takaishi," spoke up Patamon, from atop TK's hat, "you must understand. As Digidestined, TK and I have a lot of enemies. To tell you about them is to only invite unnecessary worry. I can protect TK as long as I live and breathe. I've already sacrificed myself once for him. I will do everything in my power to keep him safe. I promise you that."

Nancy sighed, why couldn't it have been a one-time thing. Save the world once and never be needed again, especially for kids so young.

"Well, that still doesn't excuse you for globe hopping without my permission. If Michel didn't contact your father and I, we wouldn't have known where any of you kids were. Especially with more kids going missing…"

"More kids!?" exclaimed TK.

"Don't change the subject, young man!" countered Nancy, before silencing herself for a second, "Look, just let me know if you have to go out and save the world again. Four years ago was one thing, you were a kid with others to protect you."

"In my current group, I'm the most experienced, minus Kari, and if nothing goes wrong, we should be in for a good New Years."

'Why do I feel like I just jinxed it?' thought TK.

"I'm just so worried you'll disappear and then the next thing I know, I have to…" Nancy stopped short, fighting back tears, yet a few escaped. She pulled him into a hug, "Just promised me that I won't outlive you."

"I promise, mom," replied TK, with full seriousness, hugging her back.

(AN4)

* * *

The following morning, Davis woke up to Ken's mental calling.

'Davis, we gotta split up if we're gonna take down the 'Daemon Corps',' yelled Ken.

'Geez, can't a guy wake up on his own first,' replied Davis with a yawn, 'Fine, I'll call Izzy to split up the team for the three locations.'

A quick Email to Izzy, with only one reason Izzy shouldn't question him on this, and he was able to eat breakfast with Jun, Veemon, and Kapurimon, before all of them headed out, Davis filling them in on the way.

* * *

Hiroaki Ishida was walking by the water when MarineDevimon appeared of the starboard bow of a Honeymoon cruise.

"Oh great," said Hiroaki, "And Matt and TK are at least ten minutes away."

As soon as he brought out his phone to text TK's D-Terminal, Angemon flew by with Armadillomon and Gomamon. He turned to see TK, Cody, and Joe run up.

"Hey dad, Davis warned us about an eminent attack at the harbor, so we headed over here ASAP. Glad we did. GET HIM ANGEMON!"

"RELIABILITY ARMOR ENERGIZE!"

"GOMAMON DIGIVOLVE!"

Gomamon Digivolved into Zudomon and landed next to MarineDevimon, sending the boat away from it. Submarimon managed to grab the rope on the ship and move it towards the dock, where everyone got off.

"Now, let's filet this aqua demon!" said Joe, "GET HIM ZUDOMON!"

"VULCAN'S HAMMER!"

"HAND OF FATE!"

"OXYGEN TORPEDOES!"

The combined power of the attacks was enough to knock him back into the ocean, but not before a tentacle hit Submarimon, sending him out of the water.

"Cody, change to Shakkoumon!" suggested TK, calling out his power of Hope.

"SUBMARIMON! SWITCH TO ULTIMATE!" called out Cody, glowing orange much like TK was.

Angemon Digivolve to…

MAGNAANGEMON!

Submarimon reverted to Armadillomon before changing into Ankylomon and finally Shakkoumon, before hovering over the water.

"Justice Beams!"

"VULCAN'S HAMMER!"

"EXCALI-BURST!"

(AN5)

The combined attacks penetrated MarineDevimon's defenses and destroyed him outright.

"It's never easy, is it?" asked Cody, who still had reservations about destroying Digimon that weren't made of Control Spires.

"Imagine losing the fight, then it's not as hard," replied Joe, who knew TK went through that exact thing.

"Let's go," said TK, "Davis and the others are waiting on us. See ya dad!"

Hiroaki couldn't say anything out of what just happened, because it was ridiculous even to him.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the East Plaza, Angewomon and Silphymon were charging in against LadyDevimon.

"Alright Yolei, let's show this angel how to tango!" said Kari.

"Right with ya, sister!" replied Yolei, their bond at its strongest yet, both glowing with pink light.

"Though I got one question," said Kari, as LadyDevimon dodged a Static Force, "WHY DO YOU WANT TO GO ANOTHER ROUND WITH US!?"

"Simple, revenge!" countered LadyDevimon, sending an Evil Wing at Angewomon, who dodged, "Plus, it's a lot of fun terrorizing humans. I should have done this AGES ago!"

As she finished saying this, she managed to get around Angewomon's defenses and pulled on her hair, causing a tic mark to appear on Angewomon's forehead.

"Hair pulling AGAIN, can't you come up with something original?" asked Angewomon, turning around and kicking LadyDevimon in her spleen, "Like that!"

"Oh you've done it now!" screeched LadyDevimon, "BLACK WING!"

"AGAIN, NOT ORIGINAL!" countered Angewomon as she grabbed the spear and spun LadyDevimon around a few times before launching her in the air.

"Static Force!" shouted Silphymon, from above as she shot down LadyDevimon to the ground. By this time, Sora and Matt were able to join them.

"Kari! Sorry we're late, we…" started Sora, before looking at the battle scene, "didn't want to miss you kicking butt again!"

"Thanks," said Kari, smiling brightly "I guess LadyDevimon always brings out the fighter in me, and with Yolei and I in full bond mode, kinda feeds it into Angewomon as well."

"Maybe another time then…" started LadyDevimon before WereGarurumon grabbed onto her.

"You're not going anywhere, now Angewomon!" said WereGarurumon.

"Right, HEAVEN'S CHARM!" called out Angewomon, raising her hands above her, allowing her friends to gain strength.

"Follow my lead, Silphymon," called out Garudamon, "Phoenix Blade!"

"Static Force!"

The two attacks fueled the Heaven's Charm enough to feed into Angewomon's Celestial Arrow, sending it at LadyDevimon. WereGarurumon jumped away at the last second, avoiding getting hit as well.

"Alright girls, let's get to the others," said Matt, "Tai and the others are waiting for us."

"Let's go," agreed Sora, before she, Matt, Yolei, Kari, and the Digimon headed northwest to where the final fight was taking place.

(AN6)

* * *

In the streets on the north side, MetalGreymon, MegaKabuterimon, Dinobeemon, Andromon, and Paildramon had SkullSatamon surrounded, not that it bothered him that much.

'Okay Ken, just like we practiced!' informed Davis.

'Well, take the lead, man,' replied Ken.

"SO, did a dog chew you up, spit you out, then bury you a hundred years ago!"

"We've reached a verdict: you make ugly look pretty!"

This caused Tai, Izzy and Jun to sweatdrop.

"They actually think that's good trash talking?" whispered Jun.

"Given what might have happened last time, I think they were going for 'over-the-top'," whispered back Tai.

(AN7)

SkullSatamon then started moving extremely fast. Paildramon managed to avoid being hit, with Dinobeemon relying on his Masquerade to counter said hit. Unfortunately, MetalGreymon could only avoid a direct hit, which with SkullSatamon wasn't much, sending MetalGreymon back into a building. MegaKabuterimon had the side effect of being too large and was ultimately taken down. Andromon managed to get SkullSatamon with a Lightning Blade at the same time he launched a Nail Bone, blinding the group for a second. This was enough time for reinforcements to arrive.

"DAVIS! TAKE A BREATHER AND REGROUP! WE GOT IT FROM HERE!" shouted Kari.

"YEAH! USE THIS TIME TO POWER UP!" added TK.

Davis and Ken looked at each other. They knew what the two were suggesting, but it wasn't like it was done this way before. With everything they had altered, could they really pull off Imperialdramon from the Ultimate Level?

'I'm game if you are,' smirked Ken.

'Hey, we've pulled off the impossible before, so why not now,' countered Davis, before getting focused, 'Let's do it!'

SkullSatamon wasn't having an easy time with the others, but he managed to get the older generation back to rookies with a few well-placed Nail Bones. Shakkoumon and Silphymon couldn't get a hit on him, and Angewomon and MagnaAngemon had to focus on dodging or they too would be knocked back a stage or two, respectively. It seemed nearly even, what with SkullSatamon not getting anymore good hits, but the others not being able to keep up with his pure speed. Thankfully, they didn't have to wait too long.

'We gotta go all the way,' thought Paildramon.

'I'm with you there,' added Dinobeemon.

Paildramon…

Dinobeemon…

MIRACLE DNA MEGA-DIGIVOLVE TO…

'You gotta be kidding…' thought Davis and Ken at the same time while they both started to glow golden.

**Imperialdramon Fighter mode!**

(AN8)

"Okay, that's new," commented Tai.

"Yeah, been saving that one for a little while," replied Davis, "Now, lets get him to hold still!"

"Got it," said **Imperialdramon**, "One skeletal freeze coming up! Splendor Blade!"

Focusing his power into a blade from his right gauntlet, He managed to hit SkullSatamon directly in the chest, not only stopping him, but making him freak out as well.

"THE PAIN!" cried out SkullSatamon, dropping his staff and clutching his chest, "It BURNS!"

"Now Angewomon! Go for a repeat!" called out Kari.

"On it!" replied Angewomon, "HEAVEN'S CHARM!"

This got SkullSatamon to freeze up even further, as he couldn't even move, and the others were recovering their strength.

**Positron Laser!**

Static Force!

Kachina Bombs!

Soul Vanisher!

Gatling Attack!

All the attacks once again powered up Angewomon's arrow, which was launched at SkullSatamon, destroying him outright.

"That was a bit overkill, but given what we deal with, it should be our fallback plan," said Davis, as the Digimon DeDigivolved back into rookies and Champion for Gatomon and Guardromon, "Tai, Agumon and the others need to return to the Digital World. That Power Boost from Azulongmon won't mean squat if they lose it by overstaying their time limit in the Real World."

"You're right, Davis," sighed Tai, "We weren't much of help in that fight. Okay, Izzy, bring up the portal."

Izzy brought out his laptop and Agumon, Biyomon, Gabumon, Tentomon, and Gomamon headed through the opened gate. It was a few moments of silence before a dark entity made its presence known.

"You have done better than expected, Digidestined," spoke a deep, malevolent voice, as he rose up from a Dark Portal, "That was more power than I anticipated, even for the Digidestined of Miracles."

"I'll take that as a compliment," said Davis, before getting serious, "What do you want?"

"That's quite simple, the Darkness within Ken Ichijouji," replied Daemon.

"Get in line," said Ken, before a truck pulled up, "Because someone else seems to want my spores as well."

'That's just wrong,' informed Davis.

"Ken, hop in," instructed Arukenimon, who was riding on the back door handle like a pro.

(AN9)

"And if I say no?" quipped Ken.

"Then you'll be disappointing all these Kids, who have been waiting to see you," informed Arukenimon, opening the truck to reveal the missing kids.

"Of course you'd take them as leverage," deadpanned Davis.

"I didn't 'take them' as you so rudely put it," replied Arukenimon, "When I mentioned meeting Ken, they jumped at the chance to meet you."

"You should have gotten Parental Consent, even though that's next to impossible, given who you are," berated Ken, before walking towards the truck, "Daemon, I need to take a rain check."

"You have no idea what you're doing because of this," said Daemon as he disappeared into another dark portal.

'Actually, I'm saving kids lives if I can pull this off, but even then it's a long shot,' thought Ken, getting into the truck with Arukenimon before they drove off.

After a few seconds, Davis turned towards the others.

"Gotta go, find a way to catch up," he said as he took off, fast, faster than anyone thought possible.

"Did you guys just see that?" asked Yolei.

"Seeing it, finding it hard to believe in it, though," replied TK.

"Oh, I know," said Yolei, pulling out her D-Terminal and sending a quick text. She got a reply within a few seconds and the next thing they knew, Jim was pulling up in his yellow 'beetle'.

(AN10)

"Thanks Jim," said Yolei, as everyone climbed in.

"Not a problem," replied Jim, as he took off, "Luckily I was nearby when I got your text. Extra lucky that I was at a stoplight."

(AN11)

* * *

Meanwhile, with Davis, he was chasing after the truck at ten, fifteen, even twenty miles an hour and was able to not lose the truck as he raced through the streets.

(AN12)

"Guys, you might want to trade with me at some point, I can't do this forever," said Davis, as he carried Veemon and Wormmon whilst he ran.

"On it," said Veemon, jumping in front and Armor-Digivolving into Raidramon.

Davis hopped on without losing speed with Raidramon before Raidramon sped up to catch the truck, even narrowly avoiding a train to do so.

"Didn't we get stopped by that train last time?" asked Wormmon.

"That and the two other Ultimates that we didn't already destroy today," replied Davis, "Hopefully that means we can deal with Daemon without any trouble. Though, something tells me he's gonna be a lot more dangerous this time around."

Raidramon momentarily winced at the last time they faced Daemon. It took everything they had and they only won on a technicality.

(AN13)

* * *

Meanwhile, Ken walked up to one side of the truck and sat down, confusing the others.

"I know your there, Yukio, so don't bother hiding," said Ken.

"Clever, but then again not at all surprising from you, Ken," replied Oikawa as he stood up, "let me guess: you remember me."

"I know enough, even though I can't legally prove it," smirked Ken, "Sam's death was your fault and we both know it."

"Maybe I _should_ give you some credit," said Oikawa, "Just how many years did it take you to find that out?"

"That's not important to why I'm here," said Ken, a smirk showing, "Let's just skip the preamble and get right to the final act. You want what I have. You want to give these kids a taste of 'being me'. Kids, let me tell you right now that whatever you think your getting, it's not as real as having friends."

"But, you have friends AND all the popularity you had before. Why can't we get the same?" asked one of the boys.

"Because it took me a long time to find friends, not to mention accept them as well," replied Ken before mentally adding, 'Not that Davis made it easy pestering me half the time.'

'Dude, so not the time!' came a reply from Davis. Ken mentally rolled his eyes.

"What I'm trying to say is that what you want from me isn't the same as what you will receive," said Ken in a serious voice.

"But what they want IS what they'll receive," said Oikawa, walking over to Ken, "all you need to do is hold still."

Ken closed his eyes in deep focus as Oikawa took a scanner and scanned the back of his neck, where the dark spores were most plentiful.

"No witty retort?" asked Oikawa, as he moved to each of the children in turn, "Guess you find yourself a 'superior human being', don't you? Well, let me tell you that's not true anymore. At least, you're not the only one."

"Want a witty retort, try looking in a mirror for an inferior being, _Oikawa_!" spat Ken, with venom at the name.

Oikawa's expression didn't change, or at least that Ken didn't notice, but he knew that Myotismon was at least caught off guard with the way he had said that name. Soon, the truck pulled to a stop, their destination reached and Daemon waiting for them.

"Kids, before I go and you return to your families: remember this spot. On New Year's Day, I want you to return here by five p.m. on that day, and then I will make you the new Digidestined as we all travel to the Digital World."

The Children nodded as everyone exited the truck. Davis, Veemon and Wormmon jumped off the top of the truck, which they jumped on a few minutes before it stopped.

"Well, well, well," quipped Davis, "Daemon, one of the seven Demon Lords. I must say it's quite an honor that you would personally come to the real world for business."

"That same honor goes for meeting the child of Miracles," replied Daemon, focusing on the four Digidestined and Digimon that were opposing them for the moment, "Anything you would like to share before we get down to business?"

"Yeah, for a 'daemon', you really stink!" quipped Ken, causing Davis to sigh.

"And we got some 'Angelic' justice coming your way!" added Davis, feeling at least somewhat stupid saying that just now.

Daemon just blinked for a few seconds, before laughing, "That was a good one! I have heard many quips, battle cries, and other such phrases in my day, but that one was by far the most hilarious." He stopped laughing and looked at them with a grin behind his cloak, "I think I'm gonna enjoy destroying each and every last one of you, even without meaning it."

(AN14)

'Okay guys, go for it!' called out Davis and Ken at the same time.

Veemon Digivolve to…

Wormmon Digivolve to…

ExVeemon/Stingmon DNA Digivolve to…

**Paildramon!**

"One ultimate? I thought you took me more seriously than that. Oh well," said Daemon as he took to the air.

"**Dark Desperado Blasters!**" cried out **Paildramon**, sending a shower of bullets at Daemon, catching him off guard.

'Good thing they got the hang of that,' thought Davis.

'More like, less dangerous shooting a target in the air,' replied Ken.

When the smoke cleared, Daemon was ten times bigger than before.

"Again, I ask: any last words?" quipped Daemon.

"KACHINA BOMBS!" came a voice from behind, followed by three others.

"STATIC FORCE!"

"CELESTIAL ARROW!"

"HAND OF FATE!"

The combined attacks actually seemed to damage him as they caught him off guard for a moment, before he turned to them.

"So the rest have arrived, and stronger than ever by the looks of it, EVIL INFERNO!" replied Daemon, calling out his attack.

Three streams of flame went after the five Digimon, who did their best to avoid, or block, the incoming assault. Paildramon changed into Imperialdramon to protect Davis and Ken before firing a Positron Laser point blank into Daemon's face. The force of the blast knocked Daemon back into the air with the others joining in with their own attacks. When the smoke cleared, the only apparent damage was the smoking garments for a few seconds longer.

"I see," said Daemon, "So this is all you have? I honestly expected more from the Digidestined led by the Power of Miracles."

"DO YOUR WORST!" taunted Davis.

'So not the time, Davis!' urged Ken, as everyone suddenly noticed the now filled lookout areas of a nearby apartment building.

"Evil Inferno!" said Daemon, releasing his fire on the building.

"**I DON'T THINK SO!**" shouted **Imperialdramon**, changing into fighter form, "**Energy Barrier!**"

Using his own energy, he was able to block the flames from reaching the civilians behind him, before turning the tides and forcing the flames back against Daemon.

"You really think my own flames can hurt me? You must be joking!"

'Okay, there has to be a way to really defeat him. We are so much stronger than before,' queried Davis.

'You do remember he's a Demon Lord. His powers are much greater than any normal Mega. Arguably, he's stronger than Apocalymon or Kimeramon after Digivolving,' replied Ken.

"I'm getting sick of this guy," said TK, getting his 'anger at Darkness' look on his face, "We need to remove him from this world, permanently!"

"I agree," agreed Kari, "His type of Darkness has no place here. Or even the Digital World for that matter!"

"Oh, did you say the Digital World?" asked Daemon, "Let me help you with that!"

Given his strength as a Demon Lord, he easily ripped open a tear into the Digital World through the natural Portal that was already there.

"Okay, that's just not fair!" said Yolei, "If he can come and go as he pleases, then where can we send him?"

"Are there no other worlds we can think of?" asked Cody, "Something that can hold someone of that much evil!"

Davis and Ken smirked at each other for a second, before Ken stepped forward.

"There's one place we can send him to that he won't expect," said Ken, "But I'm gonna need your help on this one. My Darkness alone isn't strong enough to stabilize both the portal and my own energy balance."

"We're right here with you Ken," said Yolei, "Do what you need to do, we'll lend you whatever power we can spare."

Ken's heart was a flutter for a few seconds before he got serious, focusing on the inner Darkness within him. The pain wasn't there from last time, given his bonds with Wormmon and Davis, but it wasn't easy all the same. As soon as the power manifested itself, Kari grabbed hold of him, her light balancing his darkness. TK was next, his hope being the light inside. Yolei and Cody both saw the determination in the three of them and quickly joined in. Yolei relying on her sincere love for Ken and Cody understanding the knowledge of Ken being as reliable as any of them.

'Something's not right,' thought Davis while this was going on, 'he's not even attempting to stop us. You'd think he'd try something given that he knows about my power or Miracles?'

'I wouldn't question it right this second,' strained Ken in reply, 'Send him first, then we can discuss it!'

Davis didn't argue as he too joined his power with the others, his courage and friendship with each of them resonating with the other virtues. Everyone started to glow golden with the Power of Miracles as the gate to the Dark Ocean opened up.

(AN15)

'It's a miracle,' thought Kari, realizing what the power flowing through her now, 'an honest to Kami Miracle!'

'I think Azulongmon and the other Sovereigns might have something to say about that statement, Kari,' replied Yolei, finding the time to quip back at her.

'Oh shut up!' shouted back Kari.

"The Dark Ocean," mused Daemon, "this could turn into my favor. Time to show these punks the REAL power of a Demon Lord!"

Daemon then did something no one expected. He removed his cloak as he flew back into the portal, the cloak itself expanding and grabbing the Digidestined and Digimon and dragging them into the Dark Portal as well.

* * *

The kids landed on the beach as the Digimon crashed landed into the side of the hill, reverting back to rookies and champions in the process.

"You gotta be kidding me," said Davis, "Why now of ALL times, this has gotta happen!"

"_So, you've seen this side of me before, have you?_" said Daemon, floating above the water nearby, "_You are witnessing my true form. It will be the last thing you see before oblivion!_"

Everyone was visibly scared. Never had they encountered someone this powerful before. Davis and Ken were the only ones who had seen this form before and lived, but that was years into the future with everyone's strength working together, and even then it wasn't a permanent defeat. The Wrath Digicode was one of seven Digicodes that could never be purified.

"I'm open to ideas," said Davis, as everyone backed up against the wall.

"I thought you were the one with the plans, Davis," said Yolei, though she was in no position to really argue with him.

"I'm at a loss myself," said Ken, "We only beat him last time because we were at least ten times the force we had now, and even then it was after months of training. We only officially won on a technicality."

Daemon pulled his arms back for a Hammer Knuckle when a hail of bullets, missiles and lightning bolts hit Daemon from the side, sending him into the cliff.

"_Who dares!_" demanded Daemon.

"I think we do," said Willis, sliding down the hill next to the Digidestined, "And you won't stop us from helping our friends!"

"WILLIS!" shouted the group.

"Where did you come from?" asked Davis.

"I was visiting the place where we destroyed the virus when a Dark Portal literally ripped right in front of us, I barely managed to get Terriermon and Lopmon to Digivolve to Mega before we entered," replied Willis, as they turned to see the two engage the Demon Lord.

"So, what do we do?" asked Kari.

"Our Digimon don't have the power to Digivolve back into Ultimate and Mega. Not and fight effectively that is," added TK.

'That's it!' thought Davis, seeing the pure Cherubimon, 'If this works, we will see something that hasn't been done ever before.'

'Davis,' replied Ken, 'It's dangerous, even for our extremes!'

'Right now, I'm willing to forgo any hope of it succeeding in return for it succeeding,' informed Davis in all seriousness.

"Kari, TK, hold out your Digivices. We gotta flow our Power of Virtues into your Digivices now!" said Davis.

"You sure?" asked Kari, "What's going to happen?"

"We're not entirely sure, but we're expecting something that has never happened before," added Ken.

"Let's do it," said Yolei, "There's no way we can just give up with what's at stake!"

"She's right," spoke up Cody, "Let's give it a try!"

Kari and TK turned to each other and nodded. Both of them held out their Digivices with one hand and moved the other onto the other Digivices. Everyone each grabbed one of the Digivices with one hand each and a bright glow was emitted from the Digivices.

"What's going on!" said Patamon, as he and Gatomon glowed.

"I don't know, but if it'll help, why fight it?" replied Gatomon, before the glow intensified as Gatomon split into two.

Patamon Celestial Warp Digivolve to…

SERAPHIMON!

Gatomon Celestial Warp Digivolve to…

OPHANIMON!

Gatomon Celestial Beast Warp Digivolve to…

MAGNADRAMON!

"Um, Davis…" started Kari, staring in awe.

"When were you going to tell us," finished TK, "That our Digimon were Celestial Digimon?"

"Honestly, it never really came up, except for Cherubimon. Last time, we only met up the once," replied Davis, impressed at the sight before him.

Seraphimon, Ophanimon, and Magnadramon joined MegaGargomon and Cherubimon.

"_Celestial Digimon!? I didn't expect this,_" said Daemon, "_It's time to get serious! CHAOS FLARE!_"

A huge pillar of fire shot up from the ground and started to move towards the five Digimon.

"EDEN'S JAVELIN!"

"GARGO MISSILES!"

The two attacks met the Fire Pillar and utterly wiped it out.

"FINISH HIM NOW!" called out TK, Kari, and Willis.

"HALLOWED ASCENSION!"

"DRAGON FIRE!"

"HOLY HUG!"

(AN16)

With more volts than the entire Real World to measure, Daemon was shocked into oblivion; however, after a few seconds, a dark energy sphere appeared and disappeared under the ocean.

"Okay, that was quick," said Davis.

"Guess when you got three of the four Celestials firing off more than a few quadrillion volts of electricity, even a Demon Lord can't survive," replied Ken, "Worst thing out of it though, the Digimon that the Digicode had corrupted is now gone forever, no chance of being reborn."

That got everyone scared. The Four Celestial Digimon opened up two portals, one to Heighten View Terrace and the other to Colorado. They said a quiet goodbye before going their separate ways.

(AN17)

* * *

Davis and the others were quiet as the portal closed behind them, Patamon and Gatomon back to their original forms, Gatomon as one being again. Davis himself took a few minutes to collect his thoughts before turning to the others.

"Guys, I know that was just about the scariest thing we've encountered yet, but it's still not over," explained Davis, "Before you protest, I'm freaking out worse than anyone right now because of what just happened. The only reason I'm handling it is because A) it's over, and B) Myotismon will arguably be worse if we don't get our heads together."

"How can you just 'handle' that? Not only did we just face down a Demon Lord, but one that beat us without breaking a sweat," said Yolei, "You're right, that was a Technicality. You don't just GET Four Celestial Digimon to show up alongside a Giant Robotic Bunny that easily!"

"Yolei's right, we gotta get stronger!" added Cody, still shivering a bit, "We can't rely on Technicalities or last minute saves."

'Hey, think we can get a link going tonight?' thought Davis to Ken.

'Maybe, if we've done it enough times, which we've probably have,' replied Ken, 'though, it's only going to be the one time. No one mind is supposed to be that connected to five others, at least not for long anyways.'

"Guys, let's head home. We need to get some sleep if we're gonna train tomorrow," suggested TK.

With Jim still there, and oblivious to what happened, they headed home, except for TK who made his own way home, given that his parents knew about the Digimon. With some form of excuse to their parents, the kids were home safe and sound. Everyone fell into a fitful sleep, before something else entered his or her mind.

* * *

(Mindscape)

Everyone appeared in a camp area, a small fire going with six logs around it. TK, Kari, Cody, and Yolei saw Davis and Ken already sitting on two of the logs, and they had little choice other than join the two of them.

"Hey guys," said Davis, "No, you're not going crazy. We actually had to do something similar to this before after one of our worse encounters in the Digital World. We gathered around and share stories with each other to life our spirits. We're here till morning whenever the first of us wakes up. So, whenever you guys are ready…"

And so, the six of them shared stories of their past, some funny, some interesting, and some even depressing. All in all, everyone felt better by the end of it, and everyone was a lot closer because of it. Now, if only they could be ready for what's next.

(Chapter End)

I know that wasn't climatic, or even ending on a good note. Just know that this was a good stopping point to prepare for the next encounter, which WILL get more interesting. Anyways, this will be it for a while. I've still got work, school, and more work. And then it'll turn into school, work, and more school! SO, yeah. The OCs aren't around because it's an off day for them randomly. Let's get to those ANs!

Author Notes:

AN1: Yeah, totally making a bad pun. But, it works, right?

AN2: What? Never seen a double Gibbslap before? It happens very rarely, but it still does happen.

AN3: How many beings does it take to raise three kids? A LOT, just that Wormmon was there the most.

AN4: Yeah, mother-son renewal of faith and trust. Seriously, she's knows about the Digimon from four years ago, why have her relearn it in a very sad comparison.

AN5: Didn't like him getting away, and totally making combo attacks an overkill method to finish off enemies.

AN6: Again, changing it because I wanted too, and totally wanted Angewomon to kill her AGAIN!

AN7: Yeah, overkill is comedic downfall, mostly. If it's still funny, thanks!

AN8: Seriously messing around with different Digivolution methods. You'll be seeing more by the end (peeker!).

AN9: Seriously, what's up with that?

AN10: PUNCH BUG YELLOW, NO PUNCH BACK! (Totally called it too, you can't say otherwise because I wrote this!)(LOLZ!)

AN11: Remember guys: texting while driving is a BAD idea. Not good bad, but TERRIBLY bad idea. People have died!

AN12: Given the speed limit, and how they DON'T want to draw attention, yeah, the fastest runners could potentially keep up for awhile. That, and Davis is maxing out on Miracle Power and Bond Energy right now.

AN13: Decide for yourself how that technicality came about! I'd like to hear some fan theories on this!

AN14: Yes, it IS possible to have that much fun without even trying. Don't ask me, because I've personally never experienced it, even in video games, and have only seen it in vague references.

AN15: I seriously thought of this going back and watching this episode again and again. It's all there too. You can see how subtle the Virtues work together. Yeah, I enhanced the visual, but the basis is still there.

AN16: Yeah, tell me someone who took THAT much Electricity and survived? Yeah, he could've dodged, but where to? IT IS THREE FREAKIN' LIGHTNING STORMS! HOW DO YOU AVOID THAT!?

AN17: Why quietly? It's pretty much because they're still in shock. It's definitely not a talking moment.

Well, that's it. Again, R&R and look forward to W.I.T.C.H. Gx.

I know it's short, but then again I took out two battles that took like ten minutes, yet replaced it with a more in-depth battle against a FREAKIN' DEMON LORD! If that's not enough, I've set the bar too high for you people!

Later,

RDF1


	20. FightingSinging for a brand New Year!

OCs: YOU'RE LATE!

RDF1: (sweatdrops) Well, you see there was this big polecat, about ten feet long, crossing my path, so I had to take a detour!

OCs: LIAR!

Dx: Stop making Kakashi level excuses!

Lone Raindrop: Though the fact that you tried is a 'little' funny.

Jenny: I don't think that's the point. I think the point is… 'He got lost on the road of life'.

This got the guys, minus RDF1, laughing. RDF1 just facefaulted, sighing.

RDF1: You try to explain what happen…

Jenny: We KNOW what happened. And since you take slower than a Snail's pace explaining things…

RDF1: Case in point: Turbo the Snail!

Jenny smacks RDF1.

Jenny: Whatever. The point is, you got caught up in life: school, work, and school that you forgot about this WAY longer than you should have.

RDF1: …

PyroDragoon: You're not gonna contradict her? You do have reigning authority, don't you?

RDF1: I have no argument against the truth. That being said…

Yes, this took MONTHS to get back to, but don't fret! I am STILL finishing this story. No matter HOW long it takes.

(Flash of light blinds everyone)

RedDragonForce 1 turns to see himself at age 39.

Future RDF1: FINISH THIS BY SPRING OR ELSE YOU WILL NEVER ACCOMPLISH ANYTHING **EVER** AGAIN!

(Flash of light blinds everyone)

RDF1 looks around to see that his future self had disappeared.

LR: It's like he was never there…

RDF1 smacks himself in frustration.

RDF1: Yeah, no more abridged Nappa for you.

(Note: Abridged Nappa should only be taken in small doses for little children under the age of 10. Side Effects include (but not limited to) excess laughing and disruption in class.)

Alright, time to get to work. This fic isn't gonna finish itself!

Disclaimer: RDF1 doesn't own Digimon, just this idea! Also, spoilers, he doesn't own any songs or lyrics. He's just using them for the fic, which is hopefully under the fair use for fanfic rule/clause/whatever. Bottom line, he doesn't own them, so don't sue, please!

Hope you appreciated the references, however humorless they may have been.

(Chapter Begin)

(Recap)

_Davis and the others were quiet as the portal closed behind them, Patamon and Gatomon back to their original forms, Gatomon as one being again. Davis himself took a few minutes to collect his thoughts before turning to the others._

"_Guys, I know that was just about the scariest thing we've encountered yet, but it's still not over," explained Davis, "Before you protest, I'm freaking out worse than anyone right now because of what just happened. The only reason I'm handling it is because A) it's over, and B) Myotismon will arguably be worse if we don't get our heads together."_

"_How can you just 'handle' that? Not only did we just face down a Demon Lord, but one that beat us without breaking a sweat," said Yolei, "You're right, that was a Technicality. You don't just GET Four Celestial Digimon to show up alongside a Giant Robotic Bunny that easily!"_

"_Yolei's right, we gotta get stronger!" added Cody, still shivering a bit, "We can't rely on Technicalities or last minute saves."_

'_Hey, think we can get a link going tonight?' thought Davis to Ken._

'_Maybe, if we've done it enough times, which we've probably have,' replied Ken, 'though, it's only going to be the one time. No one mind is supposed to be that connected to five others, at least not for long anyways.'_

"_Guys, let's head home. We need to get some sleep if we're gonna train tomorrow," suggested TK._

_With Jim still there, and oblivious to what happened, they headed home, except for TK who made his own way home, given that his parents knew about the Digimon. With some form of excuse to their parents, the kids were home safe and sound. Everyone fell into a fitful sleep, before something else entered his or her mind._

* * *

_(Mindscape)_

_Everyone appeared in a camp area, a small fire going with six logs around it. TK, Kari, Cody, and Yolei saw Davis and Ken already sitting on two of the logs, and they had little choice other than join the two of them._

"_Hey guys," said Davis, "No, you're not going crazy. We actually had to do something similar to this before after one of our worse encounters in the Digital World. We gathered around and share stories with each other to life our spirits. We're here till morning whenever the first of us wakes up. So, whenever you guys are ready…"_

_And so, the six of them shared stories of their past, some funny, some interesting, and some even depressing. All in all, everyone felt better by the end of it, and everyone was a lot closer because of it. Now, if only they could be ready for what's next._

(Recap End)

When Davis woke up that morning, he felt a powerful energy already here in the Real World, despite knowing that BWGmon was due soon enough. With the foreboding that came with it, he sent an email to Matt to meet up with Tai tomorrow in the Digital World. Matt sent a reply stating that it would make things tight for New Years Eve, but he could manage it. With that done, he and Veemon headed out to meet up with the others.

* * *

While the Digidestined got updated about Oikawa or so he thought, Oikawa himself was relaxing in a cottage outside the city. He could only smirk at the bickering his two 'creations' were doing outside; however, luckily his new 'guard dog' was a lot more serious.

"Will there be anything else, master?" asked the 'guard dog'.

"Not at the moment, just be on standby. _He_ is coming soon after all," replied Oikawa.

"Yes master," nodded the 'guard dog', moving away to his hiding place.

Yet it didn't take long, less than an hour actually, before his 'visitor' decided to make an entrance. Blowing open one of the walls is about as straightforward entrance as one could get.

"Well, well, I've been waiting, BlackWarGreymon," said Oikawa as he exited with his two 'creations'.

"Yes, I have waited long enough, now Azulongmon's final mission for me will be completed. So, unless you two want to be destroyed, stand aside!"

"Like we're going to take orders from you!" said Arukenimon, as she and Mummymon changed into their Digimon forms.

"Stand aside. I have a friend that wants to meet him," ordered Oikawa calmly.

"But, boss," protested Mummymon.

"This is not your fight. You still have use to me, so don't waste it now," replied Oikawa in an angry voice, causing them to flinch before all three moved out of the way.

BlackWarGreymon was certainly surprised to see someone he never expected. The Digidestined would have their hands full if he didn't take this threat out now!

"Terra Destroyer!"

"SHADOW WOLF CLAW!" countered ShadowMetalGarurumon, launching a freezing power blast that canceled out BWGmon's Terra Destroyer.

Both Mega Digimon took the skies and crossed blows in quick succession with their speed making them look like blurs across the sky.

"Black Tornado!" called out BWGmon.

"Shadow Wolf Barrage!" countered SMGmon, freezing BWGmon in place, "Now, mistress!"

"With pleasure," said Arukenimon, taking two hairs from her head, "SPIRIT NEEDLE FUSION!"

BWGmon was able to free himself, but he wasn't fast enough to dodge the spirit needle for long before both he and SMGmon were brought together into a new form, one that was power incarnate and without honor. This was something no one would forget for a long, long time.

BlackWarGreymon!

ShadowMetalGarurumon!

CS Digivolve to…

DarkOmegamon!

(AN1)

"NO!" shouted a new voice, as Tai, Matt, Agumon, and Gabumon rushed in, Agumon getting their attention, "What have you done Arukenimon!"

"I've just sealed your fate!" replied Arukenimon, "DarkOmegamon, I want you to obliterate them. Leave nothing left!"

"Davis didn't mention this…" said a shocked Matt.

"As you command, Mistress," said DarkOmegamon, bringing out his cannon from his SMGmon arm, "Desolation Cannon!"

* * *

(A few minutes earlier in the Digital World)

Tai and Matt met up with Agumon and Gabumon when they called them into the Digital World, Kari opening the portal for them before meeting up with Yolei.

"What's going on, Agumon? Why does this place look like a war zone?" asked Tai.

"A war zone called BLACKWARGREYMON," replied Agumon.

"When Azulongmon gave us one of his Digicores, he lowered the protection between the worlds," added Gabumon.

"With that barrier weakened, then BWGmon would have little to no trouble crossing between worlds, right?" asked Matt.

"Yep, and we got a big one right here," said Gabumon, "We need to get there before the Human World becomes another war zone."

(AN2)

"What are we waiting for, we gotta stop him," said Tai, "And we can't hold back either. He IS a mega after all."

"Right with you, Tai," said Matt, as they headed into portal, "Good thing Davis told us… about… this…"

He, Tai, Agumon, and Gabumon raced through the portal, only to see BWGmon and what looked like a Control Spire version of MetalGarurumon merging together.

"NO! What have you done, Arukenimon!?" called out Agumon.

"I've just sealed your fate!" replied Arukenimon, "DarkOmegamon, I want you to obliterate them. Leave nothing left!"

"Davis didn't mention this…" said a shocked Matt.

"As you command, Mistress," said DarkOmegamon, bringing out his cannon from his SMGmon arm, "Desolation Cannon!"

All four of them barely managed to move out of the way as the attack flew by, taking out dozens of trees behind them.

"Somehow I doubt that THIS is what Davis OR Ken ever imagined would happen," replied Tai.

Both of their Digivices activated and Agumon and Gabumon glowed with power.

Agumon/Gabumon…

WARP DIGIVOLVE TO…

WarGreymon/MetalGarurumon!

"We got to get this guy away from the surface. He has too much power to risk ANY collateral damage," said WarGreymon as the two of them took to the sky, DarkOmegamon following them.

A message got their attention before they could attempt to pursue Oikawa. It was from TK and it said that the others got them covered and they should try to close the portal.

"Well, that left us with little to do," remarked Tai.

"Kinda get the feeling we don't really do that much any more?" replied Matt, "I mean there was the World Tour, but that was everyone."

"You said it, bro," finished Tai, as they pulled out their Digivices.

(AN3)

* * *

Meanwhile, in the sky, it was all WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon could do to keep DarkOmegamon occupied. Every time they tried to attack, the Fused Mega-Level Control Spire Digimon was either too fast or was able to deflect everything they sent at him.

(AN4)

"This isn't working," said WarGreymon.

"What else can we do?" asked MetalGarurumon, "I mean, it's not like we can fuse too, right?"

As if someone slapped them on the heads, they realized the answer.

'It's the only way we can match him,' they thought, before sending a message to Tai and Matt.

* * *

After getting the portal closed, they looked up to where the Digimon were fighting only to have their Digivices go off.

"They really want to do that?" asked Tai.

"It won't last long, but it may give them the edge," replied Matt, "Let's do it, partner!"

Both of them held their Digivices up and a beam of light shot out of both of them. The beams collided in mid-air and exploded in data rings above WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon.

* * *

Not even a few seconds later two beams of light shot above WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon and exploded into rings of data. Knowing what to do, both of them looked to each other and nodded, before moving in sync.

WarGreymon…

MetalGarurumon…

DNA DIGIVOLVE TO…

OMNIMON!

Omnimon appeared above the rings of data, which exploded beneath him, giving him a badass entrance.

"DarkOmegamon, you will not destroy the Digidestined as long as we have the strength to stop you," declared Omnimon.

"We'll just see about that," countered DarkOmegamon, bring out his oblivion sword.

"Supreme Cannon!"

"Desolation Cannon!"

The shockwaves from the ensuing explosion knocked both Fused Megas back a few football fields.

"This isn't gonna be easy," said Omnimon in WarGreymon's voice.

"No mon ever said it would be," replied Omnimon in MetalGarurumon's voice.

Omnimon brought out his transcendent sword and jumped back in the air to meet DarkOmegamon head on, clashing sword against sword. With each clash, both Fused Megas were throwing more power into their attacks, the clashes themselves getting stronger.

* * *

It took a little while, but Tai and Matt were able to meet up with Davis and Ken.

"Okay guys, what's going on," said Matt.

"You tell us!" countered Ken, "Why is there a Control Spire Omnimon here?"

"His name is DarkOmegamon," replied Tai, "Arukenimon forced BWGmon to fuse with a control spire MetalGarurumon named ShadowMetalGarurumon. DarkOmegamon was the result."

"DarkOmegamon?" asked Davis, "Why that and not DarkOmnimon?"

Tai and Matt looked at each other, as this was the first time this was brought up; however, they did know the reason nonetheless.

"Well, we kinda asked Gennai a few years back that very same question," explained Tai, "He said Omnimon's name is Omegamon, just that when translated to Japanese, it came out Omnimon and the name just stuck. Not much to really work with."

"That's somehow crazier than any other translation issue I've seen before," stated Davis.

"Ditto," nodded Ken.

(AN5)

"So, you know what happened to Oikawa?" asked Matt.

"His future is already decided. Ken did some awesome hacking," informed Davis, "You really wouldn't believe all the firewalls he had to get through to do it…"

"Don't spoil it," replied Ken, glaring at Davis a bit, "And don't over-glorify it. But yes, it was difficult. Oikawa won't be heading to the Digital World from the Heighten View Terrace portal he wants to use."

"Good, now we can concentrate on DarkOmegamon," responded Tai.

(AN6)

* * *

"DARK DESPERADO BLASTERS!" shouted a new voice getting the attention of both Megas.

A shower of bullets flew down from above announcing the entrance of Paildramon.

"SPINNING STING STRIKE!" followed up Paildramon, drilling himself into DarkOmegamon.

However, DarkOmegamon's armor was too tough to get through, snapping both his blades before bringing up his Sword.

"Oblivion Sword!" shouted Dark Omegamon, bringing his sword down on Paildramon.

Thinking quickly, Paildramon moved out of the way, narrowly avoiding deletion, or worse de-fusion. Unfortunately, the sword sliced through his blasters, preventing him from using them as well.

'Well, crap, we're out of weapons,' thought Paildramon in ExVeemon's voice.

'Fortunately we didn't need them anymore,' replied Paildramon in Stingmon's voice.

Paildramon Mega-Digivolve to…

Imperialdramon!

"Positron Laser!"

"Desolation Cannon!"

The ensuing explosion sent all three Digimon back, leaving a mountain of smoke in its wake.

"Okay, no more cannon collisions," said Omnimon.

"Well, considering he's not gonna stop and we have no intentions on taking that much power head on, we're gonna minimize the damage as much as possible," replied Imperialdramon, changing into his fighter mode.

"Well, we still gotta take him down without destroy BWGmon. There is still more for him to do, right?" asked Omnimon.

"More than you know, my friend. More than you know," replied Imperialdramon, bringing out his sword.

"Let's go," said Omnimon, getting back up.

Across the lake, DarkOmegamon also got up and took to the skies again. Utilizing their swords, Omnimon and Imperialdramon were able to keep up with DarkOmegamon and prevent him from using his Desolation Cannon. Using his cape, DarkOmegamon avoided both swords and got behind them, bringing up his cannon.

"Imperialdramon!" said Omnimon, moving him out of the way.

"Oblivion Sword!" shouted DarkOmegamon, surprising both of them and slicing Omnimon in half by switching to his sword at the last second.

"Omnimon!" called out Imperialdramon, bringing around his sword and knocking back DarkOmegamon.

"We're fine, Imperialdramon," said WarGreymon.

"Let's take him down," added MetalGarurumon.

"Right!" replied Imperialdramon.

WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon flew towards DarkOmegamon, dodging Desolation Cannon shots as they grabbed their respective Control Spire Counterparts.

"NOW!" they cried together.

"SPLENDOR BLADE!" yelled Imperialdramon, slicing DarkOmegamon not unlike DarkOmegamon just did to Omnimon.

As DarkOmegamon separated back into BWGmon and SMGmon, Imperialdramon withdrew his blade and held up his cannon to the Control Spire Mega.

"Positron Laser!"

With a point blank strike, after MetalGarurumon moved out of the way, the Control Spire Mega was obliterated.

"Thanks for that," said BWGmon, his energy drained from the fight even after the fusion wore off.

"We weren't going to let a friend of ours be used like that," replied WarGreymon.

BWGmon looked at him a bit strangely before nodding.

"So, I take it you understand my mission here?" asked BWGmon.

"Yeah, but it won't work. And you shouldn't push yourself to do so," replied Imperialdramon, "Oikawa's fate has already been decided. It's complicated to explain, but just understand that the only difference is that you live this way."

"And how do you know this?" asked BWGmon, "I doubt any of the Sovereigns saw this day as something that couldn't be changed, even with Time Travel. And I think we can all agree that they would know what to change if they could for the right reasons."

"This has nothing to do with the Sovereigns," said Imperialdramon, as they landed, "The reason we know goes far beyond that."

"We know someone who explained it to us," said Veemon, as Imperialdramon separated and WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon reverted back to Agumon and Gabumon, "But it's not something we're supposed to repeat."

"Yeah, it's not something that can easily be understood," added Wormmon, "Unless you are open-minded, not unlike Davis and Ken."

"Thank you," informed BWGmon, "I think I do understand. It's not that I know what you're talking about, but I can guess at it. The Sovereigns also told me about time travel, especially when regarding you four. Because of your knowledge of certain events of a later time, you were able to change them in the past in order to have the future we are heading to now instead of what we might have gone to before. I may not understand the ends and outs of it, but I know that changing something in the past can affect the present, and thus the future. Am I correct?"

(AN7)

"Better than we could explain time travel, that's for sure," said Veemon.

"It also saves us the headache of explaining it, cause it's sure a doozy," commented Wormmon, "Even just thinking about it makes Ken's head hurt, and he's a genius."

'HEY!' replied Ken, slightly upset.

'What? It's true, isn't it?' countered Davis.

Veemon and Wormmon heard a mental sigh, before they both rolled their eyes. Some things would never change.

"So, what was that about?" asked Gabumon.

"Mental link," replied Veemon and Wormmon together, and Gabumon wisely stopped before speaking again.

BWGmon took to the air again, but no one stopped him, as they knew what would happen now. He would either return to the Digital World or once again attempt to stop Oikawa. Either way, they were glad he was no longer searching for destruction, or the ultimate fight.

All four of them made their way back to their partners.

* * *

Davis and Ken met up with Tai and Matt and informed them of what happened.

"So, we're NOT stopping Oikawa before he takes the kids to the Digital World?" asked Tai.

"We already have, didn't we tell you that earlier," replied Davis.

"You said you did some hacking," countered Matt, "That doesn't explain how Oikawa is prevented from returning to the Digital World."

"(Sigh) Okay, let me explain it this way," said Ken, "Do you remember the cards that were used to get you guys back to the Heighten View Terrace Portal back when Myotismon was invading?"

"Yeah, I kept the Agumon card for a while," replied Tai, "I returned it to Gennai during the same time we gave up our crests to strengthen the barrier. He said it would add it with the others for the Terrace portal. The ten cards are the password for the portal. Using the Agumon card instead of the Gomamon card would take you to another world, not the Digital World OR the Human World."

"Well, I hacked into the network where the ten cards were stored and destroyed the Gomamon card," said Ken, in no uncertain terms so they could understand what happened, "Okay, maybe not destroy, just removed it temporarily until after the New Year."

"And Gennai is okay with this?" asked Matt.

"Seriously? We haven't even met the guy once since returning to the past and you think he would just 'let' me do that, no questions asked?" asked Ken, with a raised eyebrow.

"You mean you broke the law?" asked Tai, shocked.

Davis and Ken both rolled their eyes at this.

"Get over it. We know what we're doing," replied Davis, "Besides, last time it took BWGmon's sacrifice to remove that card."

Tai groaned, bring a hand up to his head, "Fine, let's just get some sleep. Our folks will start worrying if we don't."

"Sure thing," said the others, and everyone recovered their Digimon and returned to their homes, either curious about or looking forward to the next day.

* * *

The next day, it seemed as if one of the girls Oikawa gave the Dark Spores to was accelerating it's growth, so they changed their focus to her as to make sure Oikawa wasn't going to take her without them knowing and/or stopping him before then.

That morning, Davis went with DemiVeemon to update Cody's Grandfather on the situation at hand, hoping he could be of help, just as the last time.

"Greetings Davis, so good of you to join us," said Chikara as they all sat down at the table, "By the way, Cody, your friend is free to sit with us as well."

"Wait, you know!?" said a surprised Cody, "Davis, why did you tell him?"

"He did nothing of the sort," said Chikara, "Unfortunately, I believe I've always been painfully aware of your adventures. This relates to your father as well."

"My father?" blinked Cody, this was new, "But, you already told me everything I asked you about my father."

"Yes, but this I kept secret because I thought I could forget that you are exactly as he was when he was your age, but over time I came to realize you will be your father's son, even if he wasn't here to raise you himself."

"You see, Cody," said Davis, "Tai and the others weren't the first Digidestined, or rather Chosen Kids. There were others; many others that defended the Digital World just like we do."

(AN8)

"So your saying my Dad was one of them?" asked Cody.

"Yep, Matt and TK's dad was apart of this group too, even though they fell out of contact some point before your father was killed. Several years ago, a Digimon not unlike Apocalymon awoke and distorted the very dimensions, all of the worlds, not just the Digital World. The previous team managed to stop him, but the price was the Digital World and the Real World being out of sync with each other. So, unfortunately, your father and his friends decided to not return to the Digital World. It would be too much to ask for them to constantly return and give up on their lives just to defend it. You can probably tell that Tai and the others' journey had changed them in more ways than one. Particularly with TK, given what happened. He had nearly a year taken away from him because of the Digital World, and what with Devimon and Piedmon among others being whom he faced, it changed him, almost scarring him."

"Well, that explains 'Angry TK' then," mused Cody.

"That's him alright," sighed Davis, "It's never pretty. He almost got Patamon to Dark Digivolve one time, but Tai managed to pull him back."

"Cody, is everything okay?" asked Fumiko, entering the room, "I heard something about the Digital World."

"Wait, you knew as well?" asked Cody, shocked that his mother knew about the Digital World as well.

"This is news to me, Fumiko," added Chikara.

(AN9)

"I'm sorry," replied Fumiko, bowing her head a little, before raising it again, "Hiroki mentioned it while we were dating. I thought it was some fantasy he had made up when he was a kid, and we were telling each other about our past at the time. I may not have believed him, but I knew that he believed it and never held it against him. And then there was Oikawa."

"Oikawa!?" exclaimed Davis and Cody at the same time.

"Yeah, they were best friends growing up, so logically, I let them spend time together, even if I felt it was a little creepy being around him," admitted Fumiko, "There was even one time I overheard them talking about heading to the Digital World. I left it alone, but it bugged me to this day that your father would associate himself with someone like Oikawa."

"Don't worry about it," said Davis, "We'll keep an eye out on Oikawa and let you know if anything happens. Let's go Cody."

"Sure thing Davis," replied Cody.

"Not without me, you're not," spoke up Chikara, "I'm coming with you. We'll head over to the Dojo for a training session."

"Go on ahead Cody, you can take over for Yolei while we get the rest of the equipment," added Davis.

"Sure thing, Davis," replied Cody.

"Armadillomon, is it?" asked Fumiko.

"What is it, Ms. Hida?" asked Armadillomon.

"If Cody doesn't get back safe and sound, I'll personally hold you responsible, okay," replied Fumiko, giving a stern look.

"Yes ma'am!" replied Armadillomon, before heading out after Cody.

"Ms. Hida," said Davis, "Everything will be alright. Cody isn't alone, just like Hiroki wasn't alone back then."

"You're not reassuring me, young man," countered Fumiko, frowning.

"Sorry," apologized Davis, rubbing the back of his head.

Fumiko sighed, before letting them go. She headed outside to see Cody and Armadillomon head up the street.

"Please, let him be safe, Hiroki," wished Fumiko under her breath.

* * *

Davis didn't go after Cody; instead he reconvened with Ken and updated him on what happened with Cody's family.

"I must say I never expected both of them to know about that time. I mean, the only way we know of it was because of him," said Ken.

"Well, that was arguably the weirdest adventure we went through, and I'm not even talking about the time travel either," replied Davis.

"True. Although, _he_ did warn us that there are some things even we aren't supposed to know about that time, which is why he pulled us back before we could enter that final battle."

"We, he IS supposed to know, right? I mean, he's been around over 900 years, right?"

"Yeah, and that box of his. It really follows the simple pocket dimension logic many other devices follow, not unlike the D-Terminals."

"True, but given what's happening tomorrow, I think it's high time we reveal who we're facing."

"It is closing in on that time. So much has changed, what else will happen considering what happened to lead up to this point?"

"We'll face it together, all of us," finished Ken.

Davis smiled at that. He couldn't argue against such a statement.

(AN10)

* * *

The next day, Ken was following Noriko when she confronted him at the park.

"You do realize stalking is against the law, Ken Ichijouji," said Noriko, sneering at her once idol.

"True, but you have yet to report me. That says something, does it not?" countered Ken, a small smirk on his face.

"It's only because you aren't worth it. You no longer mean anything to me," informed Noriko.

"Not according to a friend of yours," replied Ken, his smirk growing, "You DO recall, right? 'But, you have friends AND all the popularity you had before. Why can't we get the same?' was the question. It's something that I took a long time to find the answer to, despite already having one when I was asked."

(AN11)

"Yeah, I remember," grumbled Noriko, "But it doesn't matter any more. This knowledge, I can't believe you'd choose friends with this power. It's so intoxicating!"

"And that's what I thought at first, and continued thinking that for years. You'd be surprised how endearing it is when you have the right friends," replied Ken smoothly, before giving her a slight glare "Besides, you're still new to that power and knowledge. Don't get ahead of yourself; otherwise, you might not like the result."

"I already told you, I don't care what you say anymore," countered Noriko as she turned away from him, "I used to idolize you, now I realize how pathetic you really are!"

"Low blow, girl," said Davis, as he, Veemon, Cody, and Armadillomon caught up with them, "I've known Ken long enough that he now has the best of both worlds because of the right friends to balance out the fame. It really can get to your head if you're not careful."

'Really, you're bringing this up NOW?' queried Ken.

'Just let it go, besides you know I've been saving that one for a couple of years now,' replied Davis.

(AN12)

"Yeah, whatever… AGH!" brushed off Noriko before feeling a pain in her head, "My head!"

"Oh great, not now!" said Cody.

'Speaking of "not now",' called out Davis, 'Why DID your seeds never sprout?'

Noriko's eyes went blank as a flower sprouted from her head and bloomed in a few seconds.

'That is one secret _I_ take to the grave,' informed Ken, before shutting Davis out.

"Fine then," said Davis, before concentrating on who just arrived, "Be that way."

"Oikawa! Get away from her!" shouted Cody.

"Not likely! Not when she is soooooo willing to give me her life force," countered Oikawa, placing his hand over the flower and the energy from Noriko passed into Oikawa.

"Wait…" said Noriko, "This doesn't feel right. Something's wrong…"

As much as Noriko now wanted to, she couldn't find the strength fight against this guy. After he was done, he tossed her over to the Digidestined, Cody catching her.

'What is the feeling, this warm…?' thought Noriko, as she felt faint.

"Take care of her," said Cody, handing off Noriko to Ken as he approached Oikawa, "HOW DARE YOU! You were my father's friend! You both talked about the Digital World together! You both went there together! Seeing you now, after everything you two went through, he would be so disappointed with you! You don't deserve to be called his friend after that!"

'Went to the Digital World Together?' thought Oikawa, 'that makes no sense. We never went to the Digital World. We only talked about it…'

Unfortunately, a darker presence took over him, radiating an evil glow of violet.

'Yep, that's what we needed,' smirked Davis.

'No turning back now, especially if he's prepared for us,' added Ken.

"CODY!" shouted a multitude of new voices.

Everyone turned to see TK, Yolei, Kari, their Digimon, and Chikara Hida joining them.

"Sorry I'm late, Cody. These old bones aren't strong as they once were," informed Chikara, before turning to Oikawa and spoke directly to him, "Yukio, it has been a while, hasn't it?"

"Mr.… Chikara?" wondered Yukio.

"Yes, you do remember me, don't you?" continued Chikara, "All those years ago you and Hiroki were Digidestined, and I never suspected. You and Hiroki were the best of friends, and you always had adventures to recount. I always thought you were only speaking of Video Games and I lost my temper, forbidding you from ever playing them again. Thing was, you had already finished your adventures and were returned to our world with your memory of it left as just that, a memory. You had always planned on returning to the Digital World one day; however, it was unfortunate that Hiroki passed away while on duty before you were able to do so. I know the Yukio I knew years ago wouldn't do this, so something must have happened to change you as such. You were so passionate, yet it turned into an obsession so dark that it's twisted you so much that you're using children to meet your goals. Hiroki would be so disappointed in you."

Oikawa's eyes suddenly changed to that of sadness and remorse.

"You miss him more than I do, don't you?" asked Oikawa, before the Dark Presence took over completely.

The Dark Presence used the power of the Dark Flower to try and attack Chikara, but Paildramon Mega-Digivolved in record time and shielded Chikara in his Passenger Area. Unfortunately, the power was enough to knock Imperialdramon back to Veemon and Wormmon in the process.

"You can't stop me. NO ONE CAN! Miracles be damned!" shouted Oikawa as he ran off.

"Yep, that is definitive proof," said Davis, as he approached Veemon, "Guys, you remember that I said I would inform you of who we're facing as it comes up. Well, this is our final battle staring right at us, or I should say, our final battle for this year. I already said that this evil is trying to return to the Digital World, but it's more than that. He's the one evil that refused to die, to give up on his dream. And his dream, is a total nightmare for both worlds."

"Hey, cut the preamble and just tell us who it is already!" said Yolei, fed up with beating around the bush.

"His name, Yolei," said Ken, in a grave voice, "Is Myotismon."

Everyone got a scared look on their face at that, but none more so than Kari and Gatomon. They were the ones that had the most traumatic experience with him, especially Gatomon. They lost Wizardmon to that Vampire.

"But we destroyed him four years ago. VenomMyotismon was destroyed!" said TK. He never wanted to see that nightmare again, "You were there, remember!"

"All to well," replied Davis in a serious voice that got their attention, "But he survived, weakened as we was. Now, we got to defeat him once and for all. Tomorrow, on New Year's Day at 5:00p.m., we meet at Heighten View Terrace to stop him. Once and for all this time!"

"Wait, should we go after him now! Before he has a chance to use the portal?" asked Kari. She wanted this nightmare over with, for good. She didn't want that Vampire alive any longer than necessary, the Evil, Murdering, Dictator that he was, "I mean, wouldn't that make sense, now that we know what he's going to do?"

"There are forces at work here that go above even the Sovereigns here, Kari," explained Ken, "Remember, we're from Eight years in the future. A lot of events have happened in that time, one of which Davis and I experienced first hand that showed us what we needed to do tomorrow, should we ever have to repeat the event. And now, that the one-in-a-billion chance has now happened, we need to work accordingly, unless we risk the very fabric of reality itself."

(AN13)

"That is some heavy stuff," commented Cody, a little shocked himself.

"A fixed point, you say?" asked Chikara, catching everyone off guard.

"Wait, you know about fixed points?" asked Davis and Ken together.

"I met a man a few years ago, and he helped out with a few minor inconveniences at the time. Not to mention, he prevented an international incident at that. Anyways, he told me that there was no international incident at that point in history and it was to always stay that way. He said it was a fixed point, and that it shouldn't be changed. Someone did indeed try to, but we were able to stop him. The only downside was that Hiroki had to die. Your father was a very dedicated man to those he cared for. Giving his life for the sake of others, he would do it time and again to protect them. I'm sorry for keeping this for you, but he asked me not to speak of him."

"Wait!" said Ken, "That man, he was THAT man?"

"With a blue box?" added Davis.

"Yes, an old English Police Box from Britain. Why?" asked Chikara.

(AN14)

* * *

Later on, that night, every Digidestined in the world got an invite to the Digital World. It took nearly an hour, but everyone managed to get there. Everyone was wondering what it was about, but the answer soon came when lights turned on, revealing a stage. Matt and the Teenage Wolves were on there, with their instruments ready to play.

"WELCOME DIGIDESTINED! THIS IS THE ALL EXCLUSIVE DIGIDESTINED NEW YEARS PARTY!" announced Matt, "THANKS TO A FEW CERTAIN INDIVIUALS, WE HAVE PERMISSION TO HOST A PARTY RIGHT HERE IN THE DIGITAL WORLD! MY NAME IS MATTHEW ISHIDA OF JAPAN AND IT IS MY PLEASURE TO PROVIDE, WITH MY BANDMATES, MOST OF THE ENTERTAINMENT TONIGHT!"

"AND TO KICK IT OFF," added Tai, "WE GOT A REAL SONG OF POPULATARITY! AND DON'T WORRY ABOUT THE TRANSLATIONS, WE ALREADY GOT THE WHOLE AREA HOOKED UP TO KEN'S FLOATING BASE, WHOSE PROVIDING A GREAT FIELD OF MULTILANGUAGES FOR EVERYONE TO UNDERSTAND!"

"AND TONIGHT'S OPENING HIT," called out Sora as she too joined Tai and Matt on stage, "I GOT A FEELING THAT TONIGHT'S GOING TO BE A GOOD NIGHT!"

"I got a feeling", by The Black Eyed Peas

(Music Begins)

Matt: _I got a feeling…_

_That tonight's gonna be a good night_

_That tonight's gonna be a good night_

_That tonight's gonna be a good, good night_

_I got a feeling…_

_That tonight's gonna be a good night_

_That tonight's gonna be a good night_

_That tonight's gonna be a good, good night_

_I got a feeling… WOO HOO!_

Matt, Tai, and Sora: _That tonight's gonna be a good night_

_That tonight's gonna be a good night_

_That tonight's gonna be a good, good night_

Matt: _I got a feeling… WOO HOO!_

Matt, Tai, and Sora: _That tonight's gonna be a good night_

_That tonight's gonna be a good night_

_That tonight's gonna be a good, good night_

_Tonight's the night…_

_Let's live it up…_

_I got my money…_

_Let's spend it up…_

_Got out and smash it…_

_Like 'Oh My God'…_

_Jump off that sofa…_

_Let's get, get off…_

Sora: _I know that we'll have a ball_

_If we get down and go out_

_And just lose it all_

_I feel stressed out_

_I wanna let it go_

_Lets go way out, spaced out_

_And losing all control_

Matt and Tai: _Fill up my cup…_

_Mazel tov…_

_Look at her dancing…_

_Just take it… OFF…_

_Lets paint the town…_

_We'll shut it down…_

_Let's burn the roof…_

Sora: _And then we'll to it again_

Matt: _Let's do it_

_Let's do it_

_Let's do it, Let's do it_

_And do it_

_And do it_

Matt, Tai, and Sora: _Let's live it up_

Matt: _And do it_

_And do it, do it, do it_

_Let's do it_

_Let's do it_

_Cause I gotta feeling… WOO HOO_

_That tonight's gonna be a good night_

_That tonight's gonna be a good night_

_That tonight's gonna be a good, good night_

_I gotta feeling… WOO HOO_

Matt, Tai, and Sora: That tonight's gonna be a good night

That tonight's gonna be a good night

That tonight's gonna be a good, good night

_TONIGHT'S THE NIGHT!_

Tai: _HEY!_

Matt, Tai, and Sora: _LET'S LIVE IT UP!_

Sora: _Live it up!_

Matt, Tai, and Sora: _I GOT MY MONEY!_

Matt: _Pay!_

Matt, Tai, and Sora: _LET'S SPEND IT UP!_

Tai: _Let's spend it up!_

Matt, Tai, and Sora: _GO OUT AND SMASH IT!_

Sora: _Smash it!_

Matt, Tai, and Sora: _LIKE 'OH MY GOD'!_

Tai: _Like 'OH MY GOD'!_

Matt, Tai, and Sora: _JUMP OFF THAT SOFA!_

Matt: _Come on!_

Matt, Tai, and Sora: _LET'S GET, GET OFF!_

_FILL UP MY CUP!_

Sora: _Drank!_

Matt, Tai, and Sora: _MAZEL TOF!_

Tai and Sora: _Le Heim!_

Matt, Tai, and Sora: _LOOK AT HER DANCING!_

Sora: _MOVE IT! MOVE IT!_

Matt, Tai, and Sora: _JUST TAKE IT… __OFF__!_

_LET'S PAIN THE TOWN!_

Tai: _Paint the town!_

Matt, Tai, and Sora: _WE'LL SHUT IT DOWN!_

Matt: _Shut it down!_

Matt, Tai, and Sora: _Let's burn the roof!_

Sora: _WOOOOOO!_

Matt, Tai, and Sora: _And then we'll do it again!_

Matt: _Let's do it! Let's do it! Let's do it!_ (Tai: _Let's do it!_) _Let's do it! And do it!_ (Tai: _Do it!_) _And do it!_

Matt, Tai, and Sora: _Let's live it up_

Matt: _And do it!_ (Tai: _Do it!_) _And do it!_ (Tai: _Do it!_) _And do it!_ (_Hey!_) _Do it!_ (_Hey!_) _Do it!_ (_And do it!_) _Let's do it!_ (_And do it!_) _Let's do it!_ (_And do it!_) _Let's do it_ (_Hey!_), _do it_ (_Hey!_), _do it_ (_Hey!_), _do it_ (_Hey!_)_!_

Matt and Tai: _HERE WE COME_

_HERE WE GO_

_WE GOTTA ROCK!_

_EASY COME_

_EASY GO_

_NOW WE ON TOP!_

_FEEL THE SHOT_

_BODY ROCK_

_ROCK IT, DON'T STOP!_

_ROUND AND ROUND_

_UP AND DOWN_

_AROUND THE CLOCK!_

Matt, and Sora: _Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday!_ (Tai: _Do it!_) _Friday, Saturday, Saturday to Sunday!_ (_Do it!_)

Tai and Sora: _Get, get, get, get, get with us; you know what we say_ (Matt: _Say!_)_!_ _Party everyday; p-p-p-party everyday!_

Matt: _And I'm feeling… WOO HOO_

Matt, Tai, and Sora: _That tonight's gonna be a good night!_

_That tonight's gonna be a good night!_

_That tonight's gonna be a good, good night!_

Matt: _And I'm feeling… WOO HOO_

Matt, Tai, and Sora: _That tonight's gonna be a good night!_

_That tonight's gonna be a good night!_

_That tonight's gonna be a good, good night!_

Matt: _WOOOOOOOO HOOOOOOOOOO!_

(Music ends)

It didn't even take a minute for the crowd to get into the song, and by the mid-point, everyone was singing it! That song was just the start though. After Tai and Sora left the stage, Matt and his band started playing up some big hits to keep the crowd going for the next ten-fifteen minutes, while the next big number was set up. Whenever the Band members needed a few moments to recover from constant playing, the DJ was able to bring up a song that kept the part going until the band was ready again. Then, all of the Japanese Digidestined got on stage, ready for their next big number.

"Twelve Pains of Christmas", from Twisted Christmas Album

(Music Starts)

Group: _The first thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me… Is finding a Christmas Tree! The second thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me…_

Matt: _Rigging up the lights…_

Group: _And finding a Christmas Tree! The Third thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me…_

Ken: _Hangovers…_

Matt: _Rigging up the lights!_

Group: _And finding a Christmas Tree! The fourth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me…_

Joe:_ Sending Christmas cards…_

Ken: _Hangovers…_

Matt: _Rigging up the lights!_

Group: _And finding a Christmas Tree! The fifth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me… FIVE MONTHS OF BILLS!_

Joe:_ Sending Christmas cards…_

Ken: _Hangovers…_

Matt: _Rigging up the lights!_

Group: _And finding a Christmas Tree! The sixth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me…_

Sora: _Facing my In-Laws…_

Group: _FIVE MONTHS OF BILLS!_

Joe: _Oh, I HATE those Christmas cards…_

Ken: _Hangovers…_

Matt: _Rigging up these LIGHTS!_

Group: _And finding a Christmas Tree! The seventh thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me…_

Tai: _The Salvation Army…_

Sora: _Facing my In-Laws…_

Group: _FIVE MONTHS OF BILLS!_

Joe: _Sending Christmas cards…_

Ken: _Oh Jeez…_

Matt: _I'm trying to rig up these LIGHTS!_

Group: _And finding a Christmas Tree! The eighth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me…_

Cody: I want a Transformer for Christmas…

Tai: **Charities… And what do you mean, 'your In-Laws'!?**

Group: _FIVE MONTHS OF BILLS!_

Joe: _Uh… Making out these cards…_

Ken: _Would you just get me a beer, huh?_

Matt: _What!? We have NO extension cords!_

Group: _And finding a Christmas Tree! The ninth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me…_

TK: _Finding parking spaces…_

Cody: Daddy, I want some candy!

Tai: _DONATIONS!_

Sora: _Facing my In-Laws…_

Group: _FIVE MONTHS OF BILLS!_

Joe: _Writing out those Christmas cards…_

Ken: _Hangovers…_

Matt: _Now why the hell are they blinking!?_

Group: _And finding a Christmas Tree! The tenth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me…_

Yolei: _Batteries not included…?_

TK: _No parking spaces…_

Cody: Buy me something!

Tai: _Get a JOB, ya bum!_

Sora: _Oh, facing my In-Laws…_

Group: _FIVE MONTHS OF BILLS!_

Joe: _Yo HO! Sending Christmas cards…_

Ken: _Oh Jeez, look at this…_

Matt: _One light goes out; THEY ALL GO OUT!_

Group: _And finding a Christmas Tree! The eleventh thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me…_

Izzy: _Stale TV Specials…_

Yolei: _Batteries not included…_

TK: _No parking spaces…_

Cody: Mommy, I gotta go-go bathroom!

Tai: _Charities!_

Sora: _She's a witch; I hate her…_

Group: _FIVE MONTHS OF BILLS!_

Joe: _Oh, I don't even KNOW half these people…_

Ken: _Who's got the toilet paper, huh?_

Matt: _Get a flashlight; I blew a fuse!_

Group: _And finding a Christmas Tree! The twelfth thing at Christmas that's such a pain to me…_

Davis and Kari: _Singing Christmas Carols…_

Izzy: _Stale TV Specials…_

Yolei: _Batteries not included…_

TK: _No parking!?_

Cody: _(Crying)_

Tai: _Charities…_

Sora: _Gotta make them dinner…_

Group: _FIVE MONTHS OF BILLS!_

Joe: _I'm not SENDING them this year, THAT'S IT!_

Ken: _Shut up YOU!_

Matt: _Fine, you're so smart! __**YOU RIG UP THE LIGHTS!**_

Group: _And finding a Christmas Tree!_

(Music Ends)

The whole group was confused at first, but then nearly a third of the way through, they started laughing, and couldn't stop for five minutes after the song was over. Luckily the DJ was able to play another song a two to keep the music going while this was happening. This gave the Digidestined time to clear out, except for Tai and Sora again.

"Alright, let's keep this party going! If your not a believer after this song, I don't know what's wrong with you!" called out Tai.

"I'm a Believer", from Smash Mouth Album

(Music Starts)

Tai: _I thought 'Love' was only true in Fairy Tales_

_Meant for someone else but not for me_

_Love was out to get me…_

_That's the way it seemed…_

_Disappointment haunted all my dreams…_

_THEN I SAW HER FACE!_

Band members: _I SAW her face!_

Tai: _Now I'm a Believer!_

Band members: _I SAW her face!_

Tai: _And not a trace!_

Band members: _No, NOT a trace!_

Tai: _Of doubt in my mind!_

Band members: _In MY mind!_

Tai: _I'm in LOOOOOVE!_

Band members: _OOHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!_

Tai: _I'm a believer; I couldn't leave her if I tried!_

Sora: _I thought Love was more or less a given thing!_

_But the more I gave, the less I got, OH YEAH!_

Band members: _Oh yeah!_

Tai and Sora: _What's the use in trying?_

Band members: _Doo do, do DOO!_

Tai and Sora: All you get is pain!

Band members: _Doo do, do DOO!_

Tai and Sora: _When I wanted Sunshine, I got RAIN!_

Band members: _I got RAIN! I GOT __**RAIIIIIIIIINNNNN!**_

Just then, Matt jumped out between them from the background, giving a startling entrance.

Matt: Sorry I'm late!

_THEN I SAW HER FACE!_

Tai, Sora, and Matt: _Now I'm a Believer!_

Matt: _Not a trace!_

Tai, Sora, and Matt: _Of doubt in my mind!_

Matt: _I'm in LOVE!_

Band members: _OOHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!_

Matt: _I'm a believer; I couldn't leave her if I tried!_

_Then I saw her FACE!_

Tai, Sora, and Matt: _Now I'm a Believer!_

Matt: _Whoa, not a TRACE!_

Tai, Sora, and Matt: _Of doubt in my mind!_

Tai and Sora: _I'm in LOOOOOVE!_

Matt: Sing it homies!

Crowd: _I'm a believer!_

Tai and Sora: _I believe! I believe! I believe! I believe! I believe! I believe! I believe! I believe! I believe!_

Matt: This is my favorite part!

Crowd: _I'm a believer!_

Matt: _I! BELIEVE!_

Tai and Sora: _I'M IN LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE!_

Crowd: _I! BELIEVE! I! BELIEVE! I! BELIEVE!_

Girls: _I believe! I believe! I believe! I believe! I believe! I believe! I believe! I believe! I believe!_

Guys: _I'm a believer!_

Crowd: _I! BELIEVE! I! BELIEVE! I! BELIEVE! I! BELIEVE! I! BELIEVE! I! BELIEVE!_

Matt: _I BELIEVE! I BELIEVE! I BELIEVE! I BELIEVE! I BELIEVE! I BELIEVE! I BELIEVE! I BELIEVE!_

(Music Ends)

The crowd's cheers proved just how big it hit that song has been around the world. Tai and Sora left the stage, giving Matt and his band the cue for the next song, which was Move Along. Soon after, the DJ picked up again so the Teenage Wolves could rest for their next big song, a few more players joining them for their next number.

* * *

Kari was nervous; this was bigger than anything she ever did in music class, but she was determined to do this. Her song was coming up, and she wasn't gonna let it go unheard. Originally, Yolei was gonna join her, but for some reason, Kari said there was already someone ready to sing with her. No one knew who she was talking about, not even Davis or Ken. The Digimon were just as clueless because they knew every single active Chosen Kid that was there and the closest girl to Kari was Yolei. Not even Sora or Mimi was closer to her, yet she said she had someone in mind for the duet. A few minutes later, Kari was on stage, in a very special dress. No one knew how, not even Tai, she was able to keep this dress hidden. It was an exact replica to Princess Serenity's Dress from Sailor Moon. It was a little mind-blowing that Kari had such an outfit hidden away. It was a gem among the clothes even Celebrities had.

"This next song transcends time and space, where love is never forgotten, even, if not especially, when a picture is worth 'A Thousand Words'," said Kari, as she brought the mike off its stand.

"A Thousand Words", International Version from Final Fantasy X-2

(Music Starts)

Kari: _I know that your hiding things, using gentle words to shelter me…_

_Your words were like a dream, but dreams could never fool me… Not that easily…_

_I acted so distant then, didn't say goodbye before you left…_

_But I was listening; you'll fight your battles far from me… far too easily…_

"_Save your tears, cause I'll come back," I could hear that you whispered as you walked through that door…_

Kari started glowing, her white dress amplifying it even more so.

Kari: _But still I swore… to hide the pain when I turn back the pages…_

_Shouting might been the answer… what if I cried out my eyes and begged you not to depart…_

The glow shined ever brighter, making her indistinguishable from her Power of Light.

Kari: _But now, I'm not afraid to say…_

The light died down, showing a different girl entirely, still wearing the same dress. It wasn't anyone that was recognizable by anyone there, minus Davis, Ken, Veemon, and Wormmon. The girl had long red hair, falling to her upper back, giving her face the look of beauty incomparable (at least to a certain individual).

(AN15)

'Rika!?' wondered the four of them, 'What's she doing here!?'

Rika: _What's in MY heart!_

Rika/Kari: _Cause a thousand words… call out through the ages_

_They'll fly to you, even though I can't see… I know their REACHING you…_

Rika: _Suspended on Silver Wings!_

Rika/Kari: _Oh a thousand words… one thousand embraces…_

_Will cradle you… making all of your weariness seem far away!_

Rika: _They'll hold you for EVER!_

The music went into an interlude, while the Power of Light died down completely, revealing Kari and Rika side by side as they sung their song of love, that traversed through time and space to their loved ones.

(AN16)

Rika: _Oh a thousand words…_

Kari: _A thousand words…_

Rika: _Have never been spoken…_

Kari: _Ohhhhhh…_

Rika: _They'll fly to you; they'll carry you home…_

Kari: _Car-ry YOU home!_

Rika: _And back in-TO my arms…_

Kari: _Suspended on Silver Wings…_

Rika: _ON __**SILVER**__ WINGS!_

Kari: _And a thousand words…_

Rika: _Ohhhhh…_

Kari: _Call out through the ages…_

Rika: _CALL THROUGH THE AGES!_

Kari: _They'll cradle you…_

Rika: _Oh yeah…_

Kari: _Turning all of the lonely years seem ONLY days…_

Rika: _Only days…_

Rika/Kari: _THEY'LL HOLD YOU FOREVER!_

One more bright flash of light cleared the area of any clouds, allowing a beautiful moon to shine on the night's festivities. Also, during the flash, no one, except for the Time Travels, noticed Rika disappearing back to her quadrant during the flash of light.

Kari: _Oh, a THOUSAND words…_

(Music ends)

Utter silence followed the end of the song; everyone was in awe of Kari's performance. No one could form words, it was that amazing. Kari herself was exhausted; her powers of light were drained, even if she didn't do that much with them (or so she thought).

'You don't think…?' asked Davis.

'Crossover point from two people dressed exactly alike, singing the same song causing a slight barrier collapse between quadrants allowing Kari's power of light to reach into the Southern Quadrant and bring Rika here for a short time?' offered Ken.

'I was gonna say, Rika was doing a concert that provided a space for Kari's Power of Light to bridge, bringing her to Kari's place temporarily; however, you explained it better and with less of headache trying to think it through…' replied Davis.

'I think both works, given how we described it,' informed Ken.

'You're not making me feel better.'

It took some time for the DJ to realize he was supposed to be covering this part of the party, so he quickly got a couple of songs playing while the Teenage Wolves managed to get themselves together from that one-of-a-kind performance from Kari Kamiya.

They had one more big performance to make, and with Davis no less.

Davis got up on stage, ready to sing his heart out, not unlike Kari did not ten minutes ago. Davis spoke into the mike, getting everyone's attention.

"Now, I know everyone either knows me, or have heard about me through the others," said Davis, as Ken, Tai, TK, Cody, Izzy, and Joe gathered at the sides. "While I know it sounds like I'm bragging, and I actually kinda am, I just wanted to do this song, because it fits part of who I was, am, and always will be. DAISUKE MOTOMIYA, Digital World: REMEMBER THE NAME!"

"Remember the Name", by Fort Minor

(Music begins)

Davis: Let's GO!

For those of you who knows what we're all about… It's like this YO…

Guys: _This is Ten percent Luck, Twenty percent Skill, Fifteen percent concentrated Power of Will, Five percent Pleasure, Fifty percent pain, and a hundred percent reason to remember the name!_

Davis: _He doesn't need his name up in lights…_

_He just wants to be heard, whether it's the beat of the mike…_

_He feels so unlike everyone else, alone; despite the fact that some think that they know him…_

_But forget them_

_He knows the code! It's not about the salary; it's all about reality and making some noise!_

_Makin' the story; makin' sure his clique stays UP_

_That means wen he puts it down Tak's pickin' it up! Let's go!_

_Who the heck is he anyway?_

_He never really talks much…_

_Never concerned with status,__ but still leaving them star struck_

_Humbled through opportunities given to him despite the fact_

_That many misjudge him because he makes a living from writing raps_

_Put it together himself, now the picture connects_

_Never asking for someone's help, to get some respect_

_He's only focused on what he wrote; his will is beyond reach_

_And now when it all unfolds, the skill of an artist_

_It's just twenty percent skill_

_Eighty percent fear_

_Be one hundred percent clear_

_Cause Ryu is ill_

_Who would've thought that he'd be the one to set the west in flames?_

_And I heard him wrecking with The Crystal Method, "Name Of The Game"_

_Came back dropped __Megadef__, took em to church_

_I like Bleach man, why you have the stupidest verse?_

_This dude is the truth, now everybody giving him guest spots_

_His stock is through the roof I heard he messing with S. Dot!_

Guys: _This is Ten percent Luck, Twenty percent Skill, Fifteen percent concentrated Power of Will, Five percent Pleasure, Fifty percent pain, and a hundred percent reason to remember the name!_

Davis: _They call him Ryu The Sick_

_And he's spitting fire with Mike_

_Got him out the dryer he's hot_

_Found him in Fort Minor with Tak_

_Been a freaking annihilist porcupine_

_He's a prick; he's a jock_

_The type woman want to be with, and rappers hope he get shot_

_Eight years in the makin, patiently waiting to blow_

_Now the record with Shinoda's taking over the globe_

_He's got a partner in crime; his stuff is equally dope_

_You wont believe the kind of stuff that comes out of this kid's throat _

_He's not your everyday on the block_

_He knows how to work with what he's got_

_Makin his way to the top_

_People think it's a common owners name_

_People keep asking him was it given at birth_

_Or does it stand for an acronym?_

_No he's living proof; Got him rocking the booth_

_He'll get you buzzing quicker than a shot of vodka with juice_

_Him and his crew are known around as one of the best_

_Dedicated to what they doing give a hundred percent _

_Nobody really knows how or why he works so hard_

_It seems like he's never got time_

_Because he writes every note and he writes every line_

_And I've seen him at work when that light goes on in his mind_

_It's like a design is written in his head every time_

_Before he even touches a key or speaks in a rhyme_

_And those mother-flippers he runs with, those kids that he signed?_

_Ridiculous, without even trying, how do they do it?!_

Guys: _This is Ten percent Luck, Twenty percent Skill, Fifteen percent concentrated Power of Will, Five percent Pleasure, Fifty percent pain, and a hundred percent reason to remember the name!_

Crowd: _This is Ten percent Luck, Twenty percent Skill, Fifteen percent concentrated Power of Will, Five percent Pleasure, Fifty percent pain, and a hundred percent reason to remember the name!_

(AN17)

Everyone joined in for the last refrain, leaving the Digital World with a permanent impression of Davis Motomiya.

With the cheers dying down, the DJ took over for the last two songs; making sure everyone was singing them by the end of it, taking them into the New Year, at least for Japan. The older kids that had significant others shared a New Years kiss with the end of the Countdown, while the others shared hugs and cheers. With the party dying down, everyone slowly, but surely made their way back to the Human World.

(AN18)

* * *

After everyone had left, Davis and Ken were back in Ken's base for one more talk.

"So, think we're ready?" asked Ken.

"As much as we'll ever be. Given the fact that these past two weeks have been one heck of a ride from DNA Digivolution to World Tours to the Daemon Corps. It really feels like it shouldn't end tomorrow, but it will."

"We've now entered into the Fixed Point countdown. The final hours are upon us. If we mess this up, it's goodbye Worlds!"

Both of them looked at each other, resolute in their determination to finish this fight against Myotismon, once and for all!

(Chapter End)

OOOOOOOOKAAAAAAAAAAY!

That was mentally exhausting. My brain can only handle songs SOOOO much!

No OCs because I'm THAT exhausted. Let's just get this over with.

Now, ONTO AUTHOR NOTES!

AN1: I could have used DNA, but I did use this for a fusion during the World Tour, so it can still fit, right?

AN2: A Black WAR Greymon Zone! LOLZ! (Sorry, no offense! -_-')

AN3: Not gonna lie, the older kids just DON'T really do much after the first half. Again, World Tour is EVERYONE, so yeah…

AN4: I know you wanted more detail, but cut me some slack; I'm gearing up for the final fight. Not to mention, this is something I worked out VERY early; details do escape me from time to time! Not to mention, this battle is JUST getting started!

AN5: Double reference at once! (Pokemon reference unintentional) But yeah, translation issues can get VERY tricky. Especially when you're censoring anything even remotely for 15-year-olds or higher that's in the original that the companies dubbing them into their language edit out anything above Friendship or Platonic love.

AN6: Yeah, this trick gets explained in more detail later in the chapter (no spoilers from this note! HA! HA!)

AN7: This is the best Explanation I can come up with for all Time Travel basics. If you know the complexities of Time Travel, great for you! If you don't, trust the ones that already know: you will break your brain understanding it! Seriously, going mentally crazy (to an extent) is a necessary side effect of understanding this level of scientific terms!

AN8&9: Best theory I can give, is that for each group of Chosen Kids we see/hear about (AKA Each Season), I've tried to put it all together in one sort of MEGA History for the Digital World. It hasn't been easy! Hopefully enough people will be interested and I can put a little side note or something in the next chapter to explain it or something.

AN10: Yeah, the whole 'Bigger on the inside'/'Smaller on the outside' babble we hear at least ONCE per season. Seriously, if I ever got aboard the TARDIS, I'd be like 'Okay, after the initial 'pocket dimension' observation, where's the impressive/totally insane to understand part of the tour?' No lie!

AN11: Yeah, given eight PLUS years of thinking about it, and Ken never really losing THAT much on brains in the long run, he can totally pull it off!

AN12: This is something of a minor theory, but it does have a few explanations. The most common being that his seed was meant to produce other seeds rather than bloom itself. I've got a couple others, but this is the simplest.

AN13&14: Personally, I'd say a good ol' fashioned Doctor Who adventure took place for these events. My basis on this particular theory is this: Doctor traveled a couple places with Davis and Ken along for the ride (Digimon included) and they were able to witness the events of the 'Original' Digidestined that had – but not limited to – Hiroki, Yukio, and Hiroaki as part of the team. Look up the names if you need to know who they are. Also, at a completely different time (Before or after the adventure(s) with Davis and Ken) he witnessed the event that took the life of Hiroki, possibly even going so far as to taking the shot just to keep the Fixed Point in place. You are quite free to disagree with me on Cody's dad regardless the circumstances. But ask yourself this: how would Cody handle seeing his father with Oikawa AND keep the secret of the Digital World from him, despite eventually learning of his desire to go there himself?

AN15: We ALL know it's Takato, at least as far as I'm concerned. This is also a slight preview into Takato's fic that will come after this. So, consider my next Digimon fic a Spiritual Sequel, though it has next to nothing to do with this one all the same.

AN16: I'm actually leaving this open-ended for you guys. In different worlds, different events happen that allowed these two in particular to fall in love with different people. Now, these two specific versions are singing to Takato and Davis respectively, but if you have a different pairing in mind, don't feel like I'm limiting this song to just a specific pairing. This is for all the Digimon fans that like various pairing with Rika AND Kari! Consider this my gift to make up for the MAJOR gap in updating.

AN17: This song was on a whim at the last second. As you can see, I carefully edited it to fit the younger crowd without sounding offensive, or using foul language. This IS rated for a reason, not to mention there are CHILDREN present! Also, I give special credit to the YuGiOh Abridged Team for 'Mother-Flipping', for I was at a loss with that one for a few minutes until I randomly thought of that. So, yeah, don't own, just giving credit where credit is due!

AN18: The songs were especially chosen for various reasons. The first was because: I couldn't resist starting up with anything else! There is no other song I'd rather start a party with (if there is, it's a close second at best). Some songs were for humor. The rest were for Characterization more so than anything else. Don't worry; Jun smacked Matt one after making the connection that she was Dragon, before being explained why it could potentially fit her so well. Kari's was, well, already explained from before! Same with Davis's, plus the other half is in the story itself.

ONE MORE THING: As for the couples: Taiora, Junato, Kenlei (Ken/Yolei), and FINALLY Daikari. Yep, Davis finally let go and shared a kiss with Kari in this timeline. It was sweet; trust me. ;)

The other Chosen kids were pretty much random for the most part, so have fun choosing potential couples of the World Wide Digidestined!

That's it!

Happy New Year Everyone!

Until Next time (Which WON'T be next year. I promise!)

(Silence)

(Sighs) Whatever…

Later,

RDF1


	21. The Digidestined's Final Battle(s)!

Alright guys, I promised and I deliver! Here is the finale of Digimon: Davis's Time Travel Adventure!

I know you guys wanted me to continue this on longer with more original scenes, but it's just that time. Takato's fic gonna start up possibly by summer time. (I need that time to finish up the next chapter of W.I.T.C.H. Gx and get started on my next side fic, which will be Treasure Planet with an OC.

To be fair, I've also given consideration to doing a Harry Potter Time Travel fic as well. This one would be far LESS serious (pun intended as Irony because Sirius is very important to the main characters) and will tend to follow something similar to that of 'Ashes of the Past' by Saphroneth, cause he is VERY good with that fic. After I close my poll, which will be a few days after I post this chapter, I will rework my poll with my updated choices, allowing a variety of stories to be chosen and given my limited spare time, I can work on them over the next few years. Seriously, I got more ideas; it just takes time to get to them!

Alright, let's get started on that future, shall we?

Dx: HOLD IT!

LR: You're not gonna face that future alone!

Jenny: We're all here as well, considering you can't get rid of us, even WITH therapy.

RDF1: True…

PyroDragoon: Seriously, get to it already, no one wants read all this dialogue when they could be reading the Digimon dialogue!

Warriormon: Yeah, Digimon Dialogue!

Dragomon: Just like ours, right?

(Silence)

Warriormon/Dragomon: Fine then…

RDF1: Guys! PLEASE! Stop it already! We get any MORE OCs in here and I won't be able to write the chapter out!

(OCs leave)

Finally! Can you believe these guys! Let this be a warning! ANYONE WITH OCs, DON'T LET THEM TAKE OVER THE CONVERSATION!

Alrighty, now that I got that out of the way, time to battle Myotismon!

Disclaimer: One last time, RedDragonForce 1 doesn't own Digimon, just this idea! Check other chapters for more information!

And, for the reviews that made it a 'question' about their pairings. I thought I made it clear, but if not: ANY PAIRING WOULD DO! You don't have to tell me the pairing, but ANY PAIRING WILL DO! I got a guest review asking about Rika and Kari pairing. By all means, don't let me stop you from shipping them together and celebrating their love with 'A thousand words'. Seriously, it's your pairing, just enjoy the song for what it means.

ONE MORE THING: Guest Reviewer known as NatNiole! You have my permission. I don't really have a copyright on my scenes here, but you may use them nonetheless!

(Chapter Begin)

(Recap)

_With the cheers dying down, the DJ took over for the last two songs; making sure everyone was singing them by the end of it, taking them into the New Year, at least for Japan. The older kids that had significant others shared a New Years kiss with the end of the Countdown, while the others shared hugs and cheers. With the party dying down, everyone slowly, but surely made their way back to the Human World._

* * *

_After everyone had left, Davis and Ken were back in Ken's base for one more talk._

"_So, think we're ready?" asked Ken._

"_As much as we'll ever be. Given the fact that these past two weeks have been one heck of a ride from DNA Digivolution to World Tours to the Daemon Corps. It really feels like it shouldn't end tomorrow, but it will."_

"_We've now entered into the Fixed Point countdown. The final hours are upon us. If we mess this up, it's goodbye Worlds!"_

_Both of them looked at each other, resolute in their determination to finish this fight against Myotismon, once and for all!_

(Recap end)

The next day, BWG contacted WarGreymon and Tai, letting them know of Azulongmon's plan to balance the Destiny Stones, restoring his powers in spite of the Control Spires left. With the help of Ken's portals, the job was completed in a few hours, giving Azulongmon just enough time to secure the seal that Ken placed on the Heighten View Terrace Portal.

(AN1)

* * *

New Year's Day brought forth the final preparations for the battle ahead. Davis and Ken gathered the Digidestined and explained to them the plan going forward. Despite questions, everyone was in agreement with the plan, as it allowed for a back up in case things went south, and Myotismon got to the Digital World. Soon, everyone parted ways to be in position for when the remaining kids showed up at the Heighten View Terrace gate where Oikawa was gonna take them to the Digital World, or so they thought.

* * *

'This is gonna be boring until he shows up,' informed Davis.

'Yet, but when crap hits the fans, then what?' countered Ken.

'Then we counterstrike before he gets a chance to stop us,' replied Davis, 'and by "us"…'

'You mean the five of us, given that you have too much "will power" to be taken down by personal desires,' sighed Ken, rolling his eyes, before chuckling, 'you always this braggadocios?'

'No, usually I'm much worse,' smirked Davis, 'this is just a good day.'

Everyone watching them knew exactly what they were doing, since two other pairs were doing it also. Both talking about what would happen, and what COULD happen.

Soon enough, kids started gather on the bridge, the rebuilt one from four years ago when Garudamon battled Mammothmon; furthermore rebuilt from the battle EIGHT years ago between Greymon and Parrotmon. That bridge had history and seven people knew it well. After all of the kids arrived, it was getting close to five o'clock. A few minutes more passed when Oikawa showed up and double-checked to make sure all the kids were there. The seven new Digidestined moved first, with the other three behind them.

(AN2)

"Well, well," said Oikawa, "About time you showed up. Good thing I've already started entering the password. You won't be able to do a thing to stop us now."

"Oh yeah!" challenged Davis, before Arukenimon and Mummymon appeared before them, blocking them off from the kids.

"You're not going anywhere!" said Arukenimon.

"Like we care what you think you can do!" countered Kari, "We can take care of you guys easily!"

"Yeah!" agreed Yolei.

"Well, you're too late!" said Oikawa, "The final card is in place, and the gate is now OPEN!"

Oikawa and the kids all started glowing, the brightness blinded everyone in the area for a few moments, taking them to another world. When the light died down, Izzy, Joe, and Matt were the only three left.

"Aw man!" said Matt.

"It's not like we could've helped them at this point," replied Izzy.

"Let's find Tai and Sora," added Joe, "We need to hurry if we're gonna get to the portal in time."

The three of them raced off to find their teammates, hoping that they could get all six of them to the Digital World, including Noriko.

* * *

After the light died down the Digimon Digivolved to handle the two Ultimates barring their way to Oikawa, and Myotismon. The fighting eventually got the attention of Oikawa.

"What is going on here!? Where is the Digital World!?" demanded Oikawa.

"Hate to break it to you Oikawa, but you hold the one being that should never return to the Digital World," said Ken, "I'm sorry it had to be this way, but Myotismon can never be allowed back. It's too dangerous!"

"But then, what IS this world?" asked Oikawa.

"Unfortunately, I didn't notice the mistake we made until it was too late," said a voice not unfamiliar to three of the Digidestined, "We aren't IN the Digital World, but another one entire. I must say Ichijouji; I'm impressed. Not sure how you managed to prevent me from getting the right card, but it's quite a feat."

"I don't want or need any compliments from you, Vampire reject!" countered Ken.

"Nevertheless, you will never get out of here," continued Myotismon's voice, scaring the children, "The Digital World is now sealed off, and all that's left is darkness and despair!"

"Not as long as I'm here!" declared Kari, her light flashing brightly.

"Yeah, Light always balances Darkness. You can't defeat Light, because that Light is represented by Hope!" added TK, glowing orange.

"This fight was over before it began," said Davis, glowing with the Power of Miracles, "You can't beat us all! So just give up now and we won't be forced to humiliate you a third time!"

"Oh, you think you're clever do you," said Myotismon, before sending out a pulse of power, "But all your boasting won't save you now."

The pulse of power not only knocked the glow of out TK and Kari and stopped them from moving for a few minutes, it also triggered the Dark Flowers to bloom in the children. Giving himself a copy of Oikawa's body, he managed to absorb all the flowers before the Digidestined and Digimon could move again.

"Oh no!" said Yolei, "We're too late!"

"Yes, you are," said Myotismon, reconstructing his body into MaloMyotismon, "**You are too late, and there is nothing you can do to stop me now!**"

"He's ascended to his true form," said Gatomon, feeling fear around him for the first time in ages, "His power before is next to nothing compared to now!"

"We got to stop him, somehow," said Jun, "Davis, you got a plan?"

"Define plan…" started Davis, getting looks from everyone, except Ken, ExVeemon, and Stingmon, "This isn't something you can predict to the wire; besides, it's been nine years for Ken, and thirteen for me. We've done our best to prepare, but this is it, end game time!"

MaloMyotismon surprised them by grabbing onto Arukenimon.

"**So sorry, my dear, but I have a better use for your power and you can't stay alive for that to happen,**" said MaloMyotismon.

"No, not that! Anything but that!" choked out Arukenimon.

"**Yes, that and much more!"** said MaloMyotismon, opening his left shoulder and devoured her.

"NO, not Arukenimon! YOU HEARTLESS FIEND! SNAKE BANDAGE!" cried out Mummymon in righteous furry over his loved one.

"**Don't think so,**" replied MaloMyotismon, slashing through the bandages and energy beam, before opening up his right shoulder and devoured him too.

"Not good," said TK, some fear seeping into him, "I know we could handle them easily, but obliterating them without a second thought… That's a little intimidating."

"Not gonna argue with you on that one, TK," said Jun, having a slight tremble go through her arm.

"No…" said Kari, forcing back tears, "I won't be afraid. Gatomon and I have had enough of this! No more holding back. Gatomon GO GET HIM!"

"With pleasure," said Gatomon, glowing brightly.

Gatomon Digivolve to…

"**Like I'm gonna let that happen!**" countered MaloMyotismon, "**Howling Blood!**"

Opening up both shoulders, he released a gust of blood, knocking back Gatomon into the others and cutting off Kari's powers once more.

"That is just wrong," said Yolei, fear becoming evident in her voice.

"I think I want to go home now," said Cody, feeling much like the kid TK was in the first adventure.

"We can't give up. Without us, there's no hope!" urged TK.

"Unfortunately, he seems stronger than last time," said Ken, 'Of course, last time we fought MaloMyotismon, it was replicas…'

'No spoilers, dude,' replied Davis, still glowing with the Power of Miracles, "That won't stop us. We won't quit!"

Hearing that declaration reduced the fear in the others, if only a bit.

"BRING IT ON!" challenged Davis.

"**Oh, I intend to,**" replied MaloMyotismon, smirking, "**Of course, I'm not any old Myotismon, I got knowledge of your previous Myotismon as well.**"

This got their attention. Davis and Ken knew this Myotismon was smarter than the previous one, but his knowledge was greater than even they predicted.

(AN3)

"**You see, before I left this World for the Digital one, I made one small wish. That should I fail, my knowledge of this battle be recorded and sent to my past self. That way, I can try again and win, countering any strategies that you might come up with. I just didn't expect you to receive the Power of Miracles. That Power is one that has been out of reach since the last war. But, that doesn't matter now. With my knowledge and new power, you have already sealed your own fate!**"

"How so?" responded a curious Davis.

Suddenly, a dark, foreboding feeling ran through all the Digidestined as Davis suddenly felt pain like never before.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed out Davis like never before, his body literally become active with the Crimson Lighting from so long ago.

The Golden Power of Davis, along with the Spirit Needle and the Seal made by BlackExVeemon, exited Davis and was absorbed by Myotismon. The Shock Davis was experiencing was repressed for years with the help of his friends, but now it was coming all at once, tearing through every nerve and lighting them all up. Furthermore, Davis's body lost all color, as the Nightmare Claw was no longer held back by the powers of Light and Miracles, leaving Davis without both feeling and will power. Davis fell down, broken and defeated. ExVeemon wasn't feeling any better forcibly DeDigivolving into Chibimon. Even Ken and Stingmon felt the power drain as Stingmon DeDigivolved back into Wormmon.

"DAVIS!" shouted Kari, kneeling at his side, "Wake up! Please, wake up!"

"Davis! Not now, not after everything we went through. You've gotten through all this, you can't stop now!" added Jun, getting on his other side.

"How are we gonna win now?" asked Cody, "Davis was the strongest one of us, and he got taken down that easily."

"We're not gonna give in," said Ken, turning to MaloMyotismon, who was waiting for their next move, "We've gotten this far and we're gonna go all the way!"

Wormmon Digivolve to…

Stingmon… DNA Digivolve to…

"**Not gonna happen! MENTAL ILLUSION!**" replied MaloMyotismon, sending a blinding light throughout everyone.

* * *

Pain and Despair…

Those were the only things he was feeling at the moment. Everything lost its meaning, and nothing he could think of was worth it to go back. Not one thing, not his parents, not his sister, not his friends, not Ken, not Veemon, and not even Kari. Nothing was worth his effort to return. And even if he was aware of it, his friends were in no position TO help him out.

(AN4)

* * *

(AN5)

Meanwhile, each of the remaining six Digidestined was going through his or her own despair. Outside of Ken, last time the Digidestined had their greatest desires fulfilled, but this time, it was the opposite this time. All of them had their worst nightmare right in front of them.

* * *

Yolei had lived a life where she had never made any friends, and was all alone. No one liked her, no one bothered to get to know her and added to the fact that she was always being looked over by her parents and siblings, she now felt truly alone. Eventually, she turned bitter and turned against even those she should have and would have become friends with otherwise, often getting into fights.

* * *

Cody was in a world where his father was alive, but never had time for him, no matter what he tried, it was worse than losing him the first time. His school life wasn't much better. Because of his book smarts, he was able to excel a few grades ahead, which didn't help matters any as he often argued with the older kids, trying to prove how smart he was, even though he was just a kid. The arguments got so bad that he even started fighting with them.

* * *

TK had found himself in a world where his family was scattered to the four corners of the world, with no desire to see each other again. His father was in China, working around the clock as a news editor; his mother a book consultant for an Editing Firm in England; and his brother was a punk gangster in California, abandoned and orphaned while he was young when his parents separated. He found himself in Odaiba, having been abandoned shortly after birth himself and going to school whilst living at an Orphanage that was looked down upon. After years of torment, he had enough and decided to fight back, violently sometimes, and everyone that wasn't involved began to fear and/or hate him because of his attitude. If he couldn't have any semblance of Family, no one should lord it over him.

* * *

Kari's was worse, as she had nobody. She could only watch as her life was changed, as she never fully recovered from her illness at a young age and remained sick throughout her life. She never left home and eventually was admitted to a hospital. Everyone's life had changed because of it. Tai could barely concentrate in school and had to drop Soccer because of it, eventually losing his friendship with Sora. Things became worse as her once-other friends that she never met in this new life, separated even further, and nearly often got into fights, calling each other names, generally being antagonistic towards one another. Kari couldn't take it and broke down, with no clear recovery in sight.

* * *

Ken, having already felt his worst fears come to life once, thought he was able to handle it better this time. What he didn't expect though, was his family to be the ones to reject him all over again. In a world where his brother never died, yet he still received the Digivice, he always argued with his brother. Their Sibling Rivalry had grown to rival that of Tai and Matt's, always competing against each other, despite the fact that their parents always favored Sam over him. Even his ace in the hole, the fact that he was the Chosen Digidestined, not Sam, didn't even faze his parents; they still favored Sam. When he received the Dark Spore, he became mad with jealousy, turning all his negative emotions into becoming a true Digimon Emperor. A small part of him felt something was off, even as the world fell into Darkness with ease, as the fact that the Digidestined never returned to stop him, not even once. Something was wrong, and it wasn't good.

* * *

Jun woke up in an area of darkness, nothing to see for miles except for her own self.

'What's going on?' she thought, 'this isn't anything like what Davis and Ken described their hardest fight to be like.'

Shaking her head of her thoughts, she looked around a bit before the world revealed itself to her; two worlds actually, the Real and Digital ones, both in a darkened plane of existence. This WAS a nightmare, because this was never to happen. Darkness and Light were equals, always in balance, yet this clearly showed Darkness being the ultimate victor. She resolved to find Davis, because if anyone could stop this, then he was the only one could help her find the others. She felt herself being pulled into the real world, landing in Odaiba, Japan. She knew the area and headed straight for home, but couldn't find Davis anywhere. Her parents were there, but there was no indication that he ever existed. His room was turned into a storage room for extra stuff. This sent a feeling a dread down her spine. She HAD to get to the bottom of this.

Leaving her house, she went over to the Ishida Apartment, only to find that another family lived there. Leaving there, she went to the Kamiya's place to find Tai and/or Kari. If there was anyone who could help her outside of Davis or Matt, it was them. She managed to find Tai there, only looking like the depression train had hit him with a side of family loss by a truck from a different direction.

"Tai, is everything okay?" asked Jun.

"What are you doing here Jun?" replied Tai, his voice holding none of the warmth or friendliness it did from her world.

"I'm looking for Kari," replied Jun, skipping over the obvious denial of Davis's existence. She got nowhere with her parents and she didn't want a repeat, "Where is she?"

"Kari?" asked Tai, as if he was asked an obvious question, "She's where she always is… the Hospital."

"Oh," said Jun, surprised because she never remembered Kari ever needing medical attention outside of a flu shot or something similar, "Would it be okay if I visited her?"

"Sure, she's always up for visitors if she's not sleeping," replied Tai, a small smile appeared on his face.

"By the way," spoke up Jun, before she forgot, "Have you heard from Matt lately?"

"Who?" asked Tai, eyebrow raised.

"Uh… nevermind," said Jun quickly, before leaving in a hurry.

Now things were really getting bizarre. It was one thing for Matt to just not live at the apartment, but not even Tai knew him? Things were totally wrong now. She had to figure out what went wrong and FAST!

* * *

Kari was looking out her window wondering when she was gonna get over this illness and finally get back to her life, if there was a life to get back to, when her door opened.

"Kari," came a voice not unfamiliar, but she couldn't place it that easily, "Are you here?"

The figure peeked past the door and revealed herself to be Jun Motomiya, whom Kari found out was an only child in this world.

"Jun, what are you doing here?" asked Kari, "Shouldn't you be at school by now?"

"I thought I should come and visit you, since you look like you could use a friend," said Jun.

"Friend…?" said Kari, the word sounding foreign to her, "It's been so long since I heard that word. I had all but forgotten about friends. No one ever visits me here outside my family."

"Really?" asked Jun, before smiling, "Well, it sounds like you're overdue."

"By the way…" added Kari, "Do you… I'm sorry if I'm being rude, but didn't you have a younger brother…?"

Jun's eyes widened; this wasn't just another universe SHE was put into, Kari was here as well. Everything came rushing back to her: Her brother, her friends (Digidestined), the adventures she shared and heard about, and even their current battle against MaloMyotismon. This was all an Illusion, but even realizing what was wrong, this Illusion looked like it wasn't gonna break unless all of them were together, considering the Digidestined were all here to begin with, as well as being their strongest together. She also assumed that Ken was probably in the Digital World, given what she saw when she first got here.

"Kari, you know Davis?" asked Jun.

"Da… vis…?" said Kari, and as if a switch was turned on in HER head, she remembered everything, and suddenly, her inner light flared up, restoring her health back to full. She quickly jumped out of the bed and hugged Jun, "Thank you! MaloMyotismon stuck me in here in the past and since I never recovered from my illness, I slowly got worse as no one came to visit me. I could only watch snippets of visions that gave me information that my friends were no longer friends! You're the first one who's visited other than my family, and Tai in this world is just so wrong!"

Jun just held onto her as she cried out. Light had been restored, and now they had a chance to restore Light to both worlds.

* * *

Sneaking out of the hospital had been easy enough, given that they didn't want or need the hassle of getting discharged and they had no time to go through things the proper way because they had work fast. The next stop on their way to the Digital World was TK.

(AN6)

TK was walking to school, his mood always sour these days since no one understood him. His family was gone; they didn't need to rub it in. However, this day was different, for it was indeed a day where two people stopped him on the way to school. Two girls to be precise, and they looked like they knew him.

"Takeru!" said Kari, using her knowledge of this world at the fact that no one gave TK his nickname yet.

"Get out of my way," said TK, trying to move past them, "It's bad enough I get it at school; can't you people just leave me alone."

Jun felt like they would get nowhere if they tried the direct approach. According to Kari, in this world, every one of their friends was against each other, and they needed each of them to return to their world. She had to get him reveal something that only their TK knew.

"So, you have no hope, huh?" asked Jun, with an attitude not unlike Davis would use to get TK emotional.

"HOPE!?" exclaimed TK, "Hope isn't gonna get my family back together! Hope isn't gonna get my parents back together! It isn't gonna save my brother from a gang life!"

Jun's eyes widened at this: While this was exactly what they needed, it was also news Jun never should have to hear. Her best friend/boyfriend was in a gang, and worse still, it was something that she felt that she could do nothing about. Pushing that thought aside, she continued.

"You may not have your family, but you will always have your friends," said Jun, placing her hand on his shoulder, "No one should ever go through life without friends. The Matt I know would never allow it!"

"What would YOU know about Matt and Friendship…?" asked TK as suddenly, it came to him just who he was talking to, "Wait… Jun? Kari?"

"TK!" said Kari, hugging her friend, "Everything's going to be alright now. We're here for you, and you will never have to lose hope again. We need you, because the light inside of me, inside of everyone, is hope! YOUR HOPE!"

TK's eyes widened as his head was filled with his previous knowledge, remembering that it was Azulongmon who made that statement himself. He returned the hug, smiling for the first time in ages, crying tears of joy.

"Kari, I'm so glad you're here," said TK, releasing Kari from the hug, only to get another one from Jun, "Everything has turned so wrong. And it was MaloMyotismon that did this."

"I know, Davis doesn't even exist in this world," said Jun, releasing TK, "MaloMyotismon made it so he didn't exist and all this happen because of it!"

"It's more than that," countered TK, shaking his head, wiping his tears, "He made a point of intentionally breaking my family far apart in the worst way, breaking my spirit into pieces."

"That's what he did to me!" gasped Kari.

"I have a feeling he did that to the others as well, making their lives here the most personal hell he could make," replied TK, before leading the way to school, "We need to get Yolei and Cody before it's too late! The fighting here is getting so bad, they might send each other to the hospital this time if we can't stop it!"

The girls rushed behind him as he led the way to school, getting there in just a few minutes. When they got there, it was already looking bad. Cody and Yolei had just confronted each other in the hallway, Cody with his Kendo Stick to match Yolei's fists. Kari and TK acted instinctively, getting between them and facing their DNA partners.

"Yolei, stop this! This isn't you!" said Kari, trying to connect with her best female friend and DNA Partner.

"Cody, this is no way to behave!" added TK, trying to do the same with his metaphorical protégé.

(AN7)

"What would you know, orphan boy!" countered Cody.

"I know that this isn't you! You're grandfather would never allow such disrespectable behavior!" attempted TK.

"DON'T TALK ABOUT MY GRANDFATHER LIKE THAT! DON'T DISRESPECT HIS MEMORY!" raged Cody, taking his swing at TK.

Using his knowledge about Cody's technique, he sidestepped and grabbed him from behind, knocking out his Kendo Stick in the process. This surprised Cody, as no one, NO ONE, was supposed to know that counter maneuver. There was no one outside his family that knew that technique in the City… was there?

"Cody, I know it's hard to believe me, but the Cody I know had more honor, and friends than this," explained TK, using this hesitation to connect with him mentally, 'Your father died an Honorable Man, and you have made great strides in honoring his memory by becoming a strong young man that never lets his honor and honesty fall second to anything else. I KNOW Izzy and Joe taught you to be more RELIABLE than that.'

'TK…?' wondered Cody, as memories came back, of the true world where he belonged, and all the adventures he had with his friends. He relied on his knowledge and it served him well, but friendships were important and being right wasn't always the best thing, 'I'm so sorry! MaloMyotismon gave my father back, but he never paid attention to me, my grandfather died of grief two years ago and I always felt alone, even if I'm smarter than everyone my age.'

Meanwhile…

"Who are YOU to tell ME what to do!" demanded Yolei, "Your just some newbie to school that doesn't understand how things are around here!"

"I know a Yolei who valued her friends with Love and Sincerity! A Yolei who would vow to be truthful to those she knew!" countered Kari, getting the connection to finally stick, 'A Yolei who took no slack from her brothers and sisters! A Yolei who learned the value of Sincere Love to those she held close!'

Those words struck a cord within Yolei, as everything Kari just said was true, even if a part of her disagreed. Suddenly, memories appeared, of another life, a better life, and a life with friends, family, and love. Loving… KEN!

'Kari!' responded Yolei, getting her bearings back and hugging her best friend and DNA partner like she was the only lifeline between reality and insanity, 'Please help! Nothing makes sense here! Everything's gone horribly wrong!'

'It's going to be okay. We're gonna find Ken and we're gonna get back to Davis. Then, we'll obliterate every last bit of existence that makes up MaloMyotismon!' vowed Kari.

'Thank you, Kari,' replied Yolei, crying a bit.

"OKAY EVERYONE!" announced Jun, now that they got back the other two members of their team, "NOTHING TO SEE HERE! MOVE ALONG!"

Luckily, given the history of this school, the kids knew well enough to leave it alone and get back to class immediately.

"Jun, what's going on?" asked Cody, as everyone regrouped away from the other students.

"MaloMyotismon created this world, twisting everything in our personal histories to make us as miserable as possible. This would break our will to fight and eventually allow him enough time to break into the Digital World and corrupt it beyond redemption. The only thing he didn't count on was me. I remembered Davis and how the world should have been instead of falling for his altered history. Now, we got to get to the Digital World. Ken needs help and we've got an uphill battle ahead of us."

"Battle nothing," said TK, showing his angry side, making a fist and punching his other hand, "This is war. MaloMyotismon has gone too far. There is nothing left but his utter destruction!"

No one argued or questioned him, for he spoke what they all agreed on, and that was that MaloMyotismon was going down, no matter what!

Everyone headed to the computer lab and brought out their Digivices (which returned to them as they got their memories back) and headed to the Digital World.

* * *

They immediately headed to the only place where they knew Ken would be: His base. When they got there, it was different than they imagined, but given the time shifts, it was truly a sight to behold. His old base was now a tower, an impressive tower to be sure, and Ken's throne was right on top.

"Who dares trespass in MY Digital World!" announced the Digimon Emperor as he stood up from his throne, "No one is allowed here but me, the only Digidestined in the world!"

"That's where you're wrong," countered Jun, taking point. She started this journey to retrieve her friends, and she was gonna lead them to the end, "We're Digidestined too and this is NOT where you belong!"

(AN8)

Time seem to stop as they turned their heads to her in sheer shock at the reference she just made. Jun seem to realize what she just said had the courage to look apologetic.

"Sorry, guess I'm taking after my brother," said Jun.

"Well, I guess being headstrong DOES run in the family," replied the Digimon Emperor, throwing them off for a moment.

'How does he know about Davis?' they wondered as one.

"I am ALL POWERFUL! There is nothing you can do!" continued the Digimon Emperor, "NOW MY SLAVES, END THIS PATHETIC RABBLE ONCE AND FOR ALL!"

A gate opened up and revealed five Digimon, all under the influence of the Dark Spirals. Gatomon, Hagurumon, Patamon, Armadillomon, and Hawkmon walked towards them with the intent to kill; however, the humans just looked at each other before laughing, catching the Digimon and the Emperor off guard.

"Wow, does this ever want to end quickly!" smirked Yolei.

"Thanks for giving us our Digimon back, Ken!" added Kari.

"This is making things easy enough that we might be able to make it back to Davis in no time flat," chuckled TK.

"Looks like we get out of here in record time," finished Cody.

"Guys," said Jun, as everyone pulled out their Digivices, "DIGIVOLVE NOW!"

Five lights exited from the Digivices and hit the Digimon.

"One thing MaloMyotismon forgot was that when we're together, our power is greater than ever!" continued Jun, "Our Virtues work together and expand our influence in this world, as it is STILL a mental projection! Now, with ALL the virtues here, we will create the strongest Miracle EVER to bring back Davis and beat MaloMyotismon once and for all!"

'MaloMyotismon' thought Ken, 'who's that! I'm the Digimon Emperor, they should fear me, not have a reckless courage charge like…'

Wormmon appeared beside Ken, looking up at what the worst his friend could ever become, and glad things would never turn out this way again.

"Ken, wake up and defeat that Emperor once and for all!" said Wormmon, Digivolving into Stingmon, "You owe it to your friends! You owe it to Davis! You owe it your brother Sam!"

'**My brother!? My brother always took attention away from my parents!**' thought the Emperor, before another voice spoke up, '_NO! My brother and I were friends! We made up and I defeated my evil side. And I won't let it return, not EVER AGAIN!_'

Ken gripped his head in pain, as he fought over who he was, and what he would be: Digidestined or Emperor, Good or Evil! Kindness was his strength and even in Darkness, it was strong enough to balance the light, and evil would never be able to handle it. Ken felt the emotions of his friends, as well as their virtues, as it helped him gather strength enough to banish the Digimon Emperor from his being, once and for all!

(AN9)

Ken's Emperor's clothes disappeared, as did his tower, lowing the two of them back down to ground level where the others were. The others joined him as their Digimon finished Digivolving to their Champion forms (or Ultimate for Gatomon).

"Ken, you okay!" said Jun, as Yolei hugged him for all he was worth.

"Yeah, thanks to you guys!" said Ken, "My darkness was tainted like no other. My brother never died, but that only made our rivalry worse. All my negative feelings swelled and formed into the Digimon Emperor, with little remorse and every evil intention known to man and mon-kind."

"It's over now, Ken," said Yolei, happy tears falling, "I love you! I love you so much and I will never let you go again!"

"I know, Yolei," replied Ken, bringing her back a bit, before kissing her with all his buried passion from so long without being with her. Pulling back, he added, "And I will always love you, no matter what."

"Good for you," huffed Kari, a little jealous that Yolei got her boyfriend even as she was still waiting for Davis to give her a straight answer. The kiss last night held very little passion and love, as she all but forced it on him with the Mistletoe and the new years' celebration that was going on, "Can we get out of here already?"

"That depends Kari," said Angewomon, "Is there something or someone to return to…?"

"You think we would go back for nothing," cried out Kari, insulted that HER partner would question her of all things, "How dare you, Angewomon! Our families, all of our friends, the other Digidestined! There's too many reasons to go back to stay here!"

"What's she asking is…" spoke up Jun, "Is what are you willing to do to return to HIM? In all the time Davis has been here in the past, he has always been by your side and changed history because of it. Davis is in a worse position than any of us because he has lost everything important to him. You have been with him since you got back from defeating the Dark Masters and have never once let a day go by where you didn't visit or talk to him. In this world, Davis views you as the one that will never let him go, because he saved you from Myotismon. You've got to prove to him you don't just love him because he saved you. Can you do that…?"

Kari thought back. Jun wasn't wrong; she was there with Davis every day and had often noticed that he didn't want himself to be the only person in her life. Moreover, she began to see another time, another life. One where she didn't even meet Davis until after her adventures, and never shared the bond they had in her life. They grew up as friends, but nothing more. He developed a crush on her and it caused more than one argument with TK and the others. Eventually everyone moved on with their lives, but Davis always held Kari in his heart, even as she married someone else and eventually had a child. She knew this was even further than when Davis and Ken travelled back from because she saw all their kids having fun and it was vastly different: Matt and Sora were together and Jun was no more than a fangirl to him. This may have been a good life, but she would never trade it for the life she has now. She was right before, she didn't want to know what happened between Davis and her other self, because it was something she herself now couldn't stand to see. It was more than just saving her that she loved him for. It was everything after that. All the ups and all the downs, she would never trade any of that away, because Davis meant everything to her. She spent more than enough time with him to know him back to front. The only person who probably knew him better was Ken, and that was because they had the other life as a foundation for this life.

(AN10)

Kari's light began flaring up brighter than ever, expanding over both worlds in this Illusion before shattering it utterly. They found themselves back in the previous world, where MaloMyotismon was looked ticked that they got out of it.

"HEY YOU!" shouted Kari, "YOU WON'T EVER BREAK US APART EVER AGAIN!"

"We mean everything to each other," added TK, "We're a family, and our bond is stronger than any illusion!"

"No one messes with one of us without all the others pitching in and helping no matter what!" followed up Yolei.

"You have no honor and no shame. You are nothing but Evil and you have no place in this world any longer!" informed Cody.

"You can tear us down, but we will always get up!" said Jun, as all six of them glowed, "We won't ever stop! Not until you are gone, FOREVER!"

Cody glowed Purple and Grey, signifying his Knowledge and Reliability. Yolei glowed Pink and Green, acknowledging her Love and Sincerity. TK glowed Orange with Hope while Kari's White Light was as strong as ever. Ken glowed a mix of Pink and Black, given his acceptance with Kindness and Darkness. Jun herself glowed blue, with unwavering Loyalty to her friends and everyone that needed her.

Ankylomon DNA Digivolve to…

Shakkoumon!

Aquilamon DNA Digivolve to…

Silphymon!

ANGEMON DIGIVOVLE TO…

MAGNAANGEMON… CELESTIAL DIGIVOLVE TO…

SERAPHIMON!

ANGEWOMON CELESTIAL DIGIVOLVE/CELESTIAL BEAST DIGIVOLVE TO…

OPHANIMON/MANGADRAMON!

Stingmon DNA Digivolve to…

DINOBEEMON!

Guardromon Digivolve to…

ANDROMON… DIGIVOLVE TO…

HI-ANDROMON!

"Take him!" ordered Ken, and the seven Digimon charged at MaloMyotismon, giving the others time to get to Davis.

"Davis!" called out Kari, getting to him first and turning him over to his back, "Please come back to me! Forget everything that has happened to us in this life and the previous one! All I want to know right now is if you love me! If you truly love me, then nothing else matters! I saw what happened in the other timeline, and I don't want any part of it. You mean too much to me to let you go now! You didn't save me because you wanted me to fall for you; you wanted to save me so I could be safe! Safe from Evil, safe from Myotismon, and safe to grow up, as I should be, as the Digidestined and bearer of Light! You held no selfish thoughts coming after me, and I will always love you for YOU, not what you do! You are the most important person in my life now and forever and I will never let you go, because I love you too much!

"Please," finished Kari, shedding tears, "Davis!"

Kari lowered her lips to his in a kiss that shared all her love she just spilled out to him for everyone to hear.

* * *

Davis, in darkness, began to hear a voice call out to him. It was familiar, yet foreign. A voice he knew so well, yet it was nothing like he had ever heard before. Eventually he realized it was Kari's voice, and it was saying what he always wanted to hear, but it was also what he never wanted to hear. She learned about their previous life, and he felt dread in what she was to say next, but it shook him to the core to hear it all the same. Everything he had been feeling around Kari was being cleansed, not unlike a wave of Light bathing him in its warmth and glow. Every regret and doubt he ever had about him and Kari being together vanished as if it was never there. A new start was here and he was now, finally, ready to start over, and leave behind everything from the previous life and live a new one, with Kari by his side.

* * *

Everyone felt their Virtues flow from them into Davis as Kari pulled away, allowing him to glow all the colors, before he stopped glowing altogether. Something was wrong, and they suddenly remembered what it was… MaloMyotismon had stolen Davis's power of Miracles.

"**Something wrong…?**" asked MaloMyotismon, as he dodged, blocked, or countered every attack sent at him, "**I thought you were going to take me down. Looks like your one short. Davis was your only shot and while I hold his power of Miracles, he won't be up and at 'em any time soon. THERE IS NO HOPE LEFT!**"

"THERE'S ALWAYS HOPE!" roared TK, firmly believing in his virtue, which everyone had in some capacity.

* * *

Davis felt the power from his friends, yet there was something missing. His Power of Miracles was gone, and he wasn't gonna get it back from MaloMyotismon, the hold he had on it was too strong right now. There had to be something though… He had to have had some hope left.

'AH! That's it!' realized Davis, calming down and focusing on his inner strength, 'Last time, I may have gone to TK, but I would be lying if I said I always believed in Hope. If there was one thing I always wanted to prove was that there existed the Hopeless Miracle. To bring out through sheer willpower, in spite of the odds, the Miracle that was always meant to be!'

Davis suddenly felt the Nightmare Claw effects vanish, along with the Crimson Lighting! His power, which had been held back by Myotismon's attacks was now unleashed, as if a dam burst open and the floodgates were obliterated at the same time. Davis glowed golden, ever brighter as it enveloped him inside and out.

* * *

"THERE IS ALWAYS HOPE!" roared TK.

"Hate to say it," smirked Davis, getting their attention, "But that is a lie, even though it's very rare."

Kari let Davis get up, before Davis surprised her by pulling her into a kiss that sent her out of this world in delight. It was only a few seconds, but Kari felt like it lasted for hours, all of it spent in happy bliss.

"Thank you, Kari," said Davis, a warm smile on his face, "You brought me back from nothingness. You dispelled all my doubts and fears of us ever being together in this life by our own choices. I love you Kari; I always have and I always will, now and forever.

"As for you, TK," continued Davis, turning to him, "Hate to say it, but Hope isn't always necessarily present to bring forth a miracle. I've heard several arguments, and you're not alone, that many miracles often require hope; however, there is one Miracle beyond all of them, one that will take everything one has to bring forth."

His smirk only grew bigger as he turned to the beyond angry MaloMyotismon as Chibimon turned back into Veemon.

"Hey tall, evil, and SO GOING DOWN!" declared Davis, his body glowing golden inside and out with the Hopeless Miracle, "Sadly I got to say, you can go ahead and keep that power you took from me. It just so happens that I found another, this one stronger. Time to test drive this power and see where it takes me!"

Veemon Digivolve to…

EXVEEMON… DNA Digivolve to…

PAILDRAMON!

"Hey Ken, ready to take it to the highest level?" asked Davis, smirking towards his best friend now.

Ken caught on and returned the smirk, "If you think you're up for it!"

DINOBEEMON MEGA-DIGIVOLVE TO…

IMPERIALDRAMON BEAST MODE!

PAILDRAMON MEGA-DIGIVOLVE TO…

IMPERIALDRAMON FIGHTER MODE!

This was getting out of control. MaloMyotismon had victory all but assured and then this happened. Even with his power of Miracles, he knew, he KNEW, there was no matching up with the Hopeless Miracle, at least not without some backup, which he kinda had. Making a silent wish to match the strength of the Megas before him, he barely had time to brace himself before he faced a barrage of firepower.

POSITRON LASER! (X2)

STRIKE OF THE SEVEN STARS!

SEFIROT CRYSTALS!

DRAGON FIRE!

STATIC FORCE!

KACHINA BOMBS!

ATOMIC RAY!

He could withstand the hit, but he couldn't help but be thrown back by the sheer force of the attacks, and felt himself being knocked through a wall. When he got his bearings, he found himself in the Digital World. He smirked; his plan was now ready to enter its final step. That wish he made paid off, not the mention that the previous wish was also still in effect giving him one more time to do it correctly. He was more than aware he couldn't directly change history in the way that he wanted. Even he knew the laws of time and couldn't prevent a fixed time event from happening. He planned it out accordingly, but he failed to account Davis's sister, that 'loyal' brat (pun totally intended). Here in the Digital World, he was able to recover from his injuries a bit and was able to now enact his final plan.

(AN11)

* * *

Everyone headed through the wall, entering the Digital World.

"Uh-oh," said Kari, "We blasted him into the Digital World. How in Azulongmon's name did we do that!?"

'Actually, it's supposed to be Goldramon, but she doesn't know that yet, does she?' asked Ken.

'Let it go, man,' replied Davis, getting serious, 'let it go.'

"Don't know, but he won't stay here for long!" added TK.

"Stay focused guys," ordered Davis, "We still got the advantage…"

"**Oh do you now,**" cut off MaloMyotismon, "**For you see, this works into my favor. Hopeless Miracle or no, now that I'm in the Digital World, you can't stop the final phase of my plan! Now, tremble before the might of EVIL AND DARKNESS! SCREAMING DARKNESS!**"

The waves of Darkness flooded their vision, threatening to send them flying. Everyone focused everything they had on their Virtues, creating a shield against the Darkness.

"**Not bad, but you have no idea of my power!**" boasted MaloMyotismon, "**Take a look at the sky, your world is already falling before my darkness! This world will also fall in just a few moments more!**"

"I don't think so," denied Davis, "You might want to look again! You're darkness doesn't look like it's covering our world!"

"**WHAT!?**" cried back an outraged MaloMyotismon, before looking up to see his Darkness losing its hold everywhere in the human world, "**WHAT IS THIS TRICKERY!**"

"It's called an army! An army of Digidestined who want to stop you just as much as we do!" replied Ken, as the Partner Digimon showed up at the cliffs surrounding the valley they were in, "We knew your plan! Darkness is what you use. We just have a better understanding of that Darkness, and the Light we balance it out with!"

"It's over, MaloMyotismon," added Davis, "You've lost!"

"**I haven't lost anything! I still have the Power of Miracles,**" countered MaloMyotismon, "**and with its power, I will end you! ****SCREAMING DARKNESS****!**"

"Give it up, Vampire Reject!" came a new voice, as the Darkness attack vanished with the appearance of the Digidestined coming through the natural gate that MaloMyotismon conveniently opened up for them to use, the one speaking turned out to be Tai, "You just don't know when to give up! We won't let you take ANY world! We'll always fight no matter what!"

"**Good thing I can still do this!**" countered MaloMyotismon, "**Let's see you handle THIS! **_**BLOOD RAIN!**_"

Several orbs of Darkness flew out his shoulders and struck every one of the Digivolved Digimon, knocking them back down. Suddenly, everyone heard voices from the broken dimension wall. It was the kids Oikawa had chosen, which in and of itself made them future Digidestined, and they finally recovered and made their way to the Digital World.

"No way, even with everyone together, he's still stronger than them," said one of the kids, "Guess even an army isn't enough to stop him…"

"HEY!" interrupted Ken, who was honestly expecting them to speak up any moment now, "NO DEPRESSING TALK! I DID _NOT_ GIVE UP SPECIALY MADE DARK SPORES JUST SO YOU COULD GIVE UP ONCE THE FLOWER'S BEEN TAKEN!"

This got everyone's attention, even Davis, as he didn't know this.

(AN12)

"I've been going over everything the Dark Spores have given me over the months and since MaloMyotismon wanted to spread them around, I thought I make a few of my own," continued Ken, seeing as everyone was taking a timeout from the fight to hear his explanation, "The spores I gave you were specified to how you chose your path in life. Some will receive a boost in intelligence, while others will receive increased talents in sports and other activities. It doesn't matter WHO chose you, the fact that you believe is enough! If there was any dream you have ever had in your life, you have everything you need to achieve them; you just need the willpower to start down that path to fulfilling them!"

This inspired the kids to forget their doubts and crossover into the Digital World, each speaking their dream in turn. Noriko, who came with Sora, even had the same dream as Kari did.

'Noodle Empire here I come…' mentally added Davis, before getting a mental punch to the shoulder by Ken, 'Kay, shop first, then Empire later.'

"**Stop it! Enough with the Hope!**" screamed MaloMyotismon.

"NEVER! HOPE WILL NEVER DIE AS LONG AS THERE ARE THOSE WHO BELIEVE IN IT!" said TK, his glow increasing with everyone's hopes.

"And that Hope is the basis of the very LIGHT that will defeat you!" added Kari, her Light shining even brighter.

"**NO! NOOO! NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**" cried out MaloMyotismon in pain, "**I won't go! SCREAMING DARKNESS!**"

Darkness formed around MaloMyotismon as if to spread out to the Digidestined and the Digimon, only for it to disappear without even leaving his body.

"_**WHAT!?**_" screamed MaloMyotismon.

"I don't think you will be needing that Darkness where you are going," said a voice getting their attention to the sky now. Azulongmon descended, dispelling the darkness in the area, "In fact, the only thing you will be needing is a one-way ticket to oblivion!"

"What happened to letting us handle it?" asked Davis.

"Well, there is the fact that my power is restored, thank you WarGreymon for FINALLY getting around to that," replied Azulongmon, sending a glance at Agumon, "and the fact that you haven't gotten all your members yet… Kids, these are for you!"

Azulongmon glowed a bit before eggs appeared before the new kids; they picked up the eggs and received their Digivices as their eggs hatched, revealing their partner Digimon.

"I believe you can take it from here," finished Azulongmon, pulling back in the air a bit.

"**I won't go alone!**" declared MaloMyotismon, charging towards Davis.

"Yeah, don't think so," countered both Imperialdramons, getting in his way and blasting him back with Positron Lasers.

"Ready to end it guys?" smirked Davis.

The others just looked at him, giving him all the answer he needed.

"GO FOR IT!" ordered Davis, before adding, "By the way, I lied before: I'll be taking back my Power of Miracles now!"

"_**GIGA CRUSHER!**_"

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**" shouted MaloMyotismon as his body was laterally obliterated his body, leaving only his spirit left as the Power of Miracles returned to Davis.

"Just end it," groaned Davis.

"_**GIGA CRUSHER!**_"

"FIRE TORNADO!"

"STRIKE OF THE SEVEN STARS!"

"SEPHIROT CRYSTALS!"

"ATOMIC LASER!"

"KACHINA BOMBS!"

"STATIC FORCE!"

All the attacks swirled together as it collided with the spirit form of Myotismon and it was disintegrated with nothing left to reformat. Myotismon was finally gone, once and for all.

"Great job, Chosen of Miracles," said Gennai, walking up while clapping as the Digimon reverted back to their usual forms, "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, and the Bearer of Kindness and Darkness. I've got to say, you two have caused a lot of trouble around here, though you really couldn't have done a better job. Congratulations, this was a well fought victory."

"Thanks Gennai," replied Davis, walking up to him and shaking hands, "But I think you need to return something that belongs to Gatomon."

"Of course," replied Gennai, smirking at Davis's smart-aleck comment, "Here you go, Gatomon. A perfectly re-forged Chrome Digizoid Tail Ring, this one to go with your Dark Tail Ring."

"Thank you, Gennai," said Gatomon, before hesitating a bit, "Um… about Wizardmon…?"

"Resting at Primary Village. He should be back to his old self in a few months," replied Gennai, knowing how deep a bond those two shared, "I'll let you know when he's up to catching up with you."

"Thanks a lot!" smiled Gatomon, glad that her best friend would be back to normal soon.

No one noticed during this time that Cody had left the group to get to Oikawa and help him into the Digital World. By the time they noticed, Cody had almost gotten him to the barrier between the Wish World and the Digital World.

"Thank you, Cody," said Oikawa as he peered out the broken barrier two feet in front of them, "But I'm not sure my body will co-operate, even with the Wish World giving me strength."

"But it's right here!" argued Cody, "You're literally two feet from fulfilling your dream of returning to the Digital World."

"Unfortunately, he can't physically enter the Digital World," informed Gennai, as the group headed over, "At least, not anymore."

"Why not!?" protested Cody.

"Fixed Time," said Davis, approaching the two of them with Ken, "not unlike your father, as well as Matt and TK's dad. They are forbidden from re-entering the Digital World."

"Why is that?!" asked Cody, his hopes of helping out his father's best friend deteriorating with each answer.

"It has to do with their final battle all those years ago," replied Ken, "But, not even we know the full story…"

"Wait," said TK, "Matt and I finally remembered to ask our dad about it this morning. He said that to re-enter the Digital World after what happened would destroy the fragile balance that was created in the first place. Their adventures here awakened a Digimon that corrupted Time and Space for all Dimensions: Millenniummon. They won that battle, but the price was the separation of all worlds, and the Digital World paid an even steeper price with its time out of balance with the rest of the worlds. After we defeated the Dark Masters, Apocalymon appeared and managed to restore the time flow with the other worlds, but it was several centuries between the Two Digimon appearing."

"I remember that battle," said Oikawa, as Datirimon appeared, "and welcome back old friend. I have missed you so much!"

"I've missed you just as much, Yukio," replied Datirimon, before noticing his condition, "We got to heal you, and quick!"

"Actually, Davis willing, I think I'm up for one final journey," smirked Oikawa, even in his condition, "You up for one last adventure with me, Datirimon?"

Datirimon gained a big smile at this, for this was the personality his partner had when he was a kid. It was comforting to know he was able to return to that state in the end, "Always, Partner!"

"What do you mean, 'Davis willing'?" asked Davis, in an almost accusing tone.

"Well, if you don't mind," said Oikawa, absorbing the golden power enveloping Davis, reverting him back to the Power of Miracles he had before, his glow an aura, not unlike TK and Kari again, "I can use this Hopeless Miracle, as I have very little hope of living through this, or rather I have no hope, and using it to reinforce the protection of the Digital World and maybe even keep a permanent seal on the Dark Ocean to boot. Ready Datirimon?"

"Ready!" said Datirimon, glowing as well before they both disappeared in a golden glow and turned into a swarm of butterflies.

"That was something else," said Ken.

"Agreed," added Davis.

"And that looks like it wraps up everything. Well, except for you, Davis," spoke up Gennai, "The Power of Miracles…"

"I know, you want it back, right?" interrupted Davis.

"Keep it," said Azulongmon, as Gennai floated up into the air, "Think of it as a reward for everything that's happened, in both lifetimes."

"Thanks," said Davis, "I promise not abuse it!"

"We'll hold you to it!" shouted back Gennai as both of them disappeared.

"So, what was that again?" asked Tai.

"Let's just say my Soccer skills are gonna reach a whole new level," smiled Davis as they all made their way back to the Human World, as the portal to the Wish world closing for good.

* * *

After returning home to a tearful reunion with their parents, the Japanese Digidestined were ready for some rest, even IF they had to return to school soon. It didn't take too long for the other students to notice that Davis and Kari had quickly became an item, not that there was much surprise for everyone that had known them for the past few years. It was also apparent that Yolei had also found a love interest, as she also had a content look on her face. When TK was asked, all he said was that it was an interesting winter break. What TK didn't tell them was that he got to kiss Catherine, a French girl, under the mistletoe at their New Year's party. All in all, things were looking up for the Digidestined, even if two of them knew one more battle was to come.

* * *

Davis sighed, since returning to school after the New Year, things had drastically improved for him and the rest of the Digidestined. He and Kari were still going strong, as were Yolei and Ken as well; heck Matt and Jun were going steady and Tai and Sora were enjoying the numerous dates they were able to have. It looked as if they weren't gonna be needed to fight another battle for the Digital World for a long time, but he knew otherwise. Diaboromon was still out there; Davis found, going back through his old texts, the final text that Diaboromon sent him four years ago. Things weren't over, and with Myotismon now gone for good, Diaboromon was the only one who could fill the void this side of the barrier between worlds.

So, during the last summer, barely a week before school began, Diaboromon made his move, sending out billions of Kuramon into the real world, where his next form will come to fruition.

* * *

Having been held up in Soccer practice all day, since the High school wanted Davis to get in all the practice he could handle since he and Ken were going to be their star players the following year, he was the last to arrive at Izzy's apartment. He was thoroughly tired and was about ready to call upon his Power of Miracles, but remembered his promise to Azulongmon and decided to endure through it. When he got to the door, he knocked the specific knock that was to let Izzy know it was a Digidestined that was knocking.

"Digi, Digi," prompted Izzy from the other side.

"Mon, Mon," replied Davis, resisting the urge to make fun of the password.

The door opened and Davis could see all ten of the Digidestined that were in town. Sora, Mimi, and Joe weren't available at the time due to travel plans (the girls), and University Entrance exam scores. Izzy then pulled up a few pictures posted by Diaboromon from the net, in an effort to locate them using the Kuramon cloned from himself. One interesting photo was a recent picture of Matt and Sora leaving a recording studio together.

(AN13)

"Matt, what happened while that photo was taken?" asked Jun, getting a little bit mad, and Tai couldn't blame her, this was also new to him as well.

"Wow, I have no idea that got posted," said Matt, and upon seeing the looks, he quickly added, "That was back in February! Sora met up with me outside the Studio and we decided on shopping for Valentine's Day that night. The gifts we got for you two were inspired by each other."

Tai and Jun couldn't really argue that fact because they did indeed enjoy their Valentine's gifts, and ultimately let them off the hook. They eventually turned their attention back to Izzy, who wasn't done speaking yet.

"These emails and photographs were sent all across town, in literally every email box and incoming text message. We need to round up the Kuramon attached to these messages because they're entering the Real World," continued Izzy, "Tai, Matt, you two and Omnimon need to find the source of the Kuramon and put a stop to it. Everyone else needs to gather the Kuramon so we keep them from turning into MORE Diaboromon."

"Sounds good," said Tai, "Let's go Matt."

Izzy opened up a gate to the Internet and entered in his forever password: Prodigious. While that was going on, everyone else split off into pairs and searched for the Kuramon wherever they appeared.

* * *

Finding Kuramon wasn't too hard, unless you were Davis and Ken. For some reason, even though they followed the signals to all the Kuramon currently in their area, it STILL took them twenty minutes to find their first Kuramon.

'Why is this a thing?' asked Davis, as they moved to the train station to make their way to the next area to find the next batch of Kuramon to show up.

'Maybe because a certain group of Digital Gods likes to mess with us,' offered Ken, as they boarded after sending a few dozen Kuramon to Izzy via nearby computers. Seriously, anyone knowing Izzy could hack his computer if they were Tech-savvy enough with 'Prodigious' being his password for over four years.

Once aboard the Train, they couldn't help but notice people coming into town from the nearby cities (either heading home or going to work or something else, they didn't know or care really), and at the sound of emails and text messages popping up, they shot up from their seats, shouting at the people to NOT open them. Unfortunately, it was too late and ANOTHER dozen Kuramon popped up. One was launching itself right at a nearby child, forcing Veemon to cut it off and knock it back. Fortunately it didn't Digivolve due to the immediate threat on its life; unfortunately, the train stopped and opened, allowing it to flee from the area, in spite of its brothers capture.

Needless to say, things didn't get better with Izzy's reaction or the news that TK and Kari were heading into the Internet after Tai and Matt, who were confronting Diaboromon on the Internet.

"Whoa! Are they showing a rerun of that fight from four years ago?" asked a bystander.

"Wonder why they're showing it now? Something not right here…" replied one of their friends.

'You don't know the half of it,' sighed Davis as they walked by, 'Of course, how they know Digimon names is beyond me, since we never had the government actually announce the Digital World yet. Heck, Gennai and Azulongmon are still organizing things on their side before they can officially allow any NON-Digidestined in yet.'

"You think it would be a Million Diaboromon being shown if it was the same fight," added another bystander, "I mean, Omnimon WAS fighting an army of Diaboromon, right?"

"This IS live!" said Davis, getting their attention, "Can't go into details, but this fight is all new!"

'Great Davis, now you've done it…' informed Ken, his eye twitching, grabbing onto Davis and pushing him away from the crowd before the scene got any bigger, 'Let's keep moving.'

Unfortunately, the battle got more intense as Angewomon and Angemon joined the fight. Davis contacted Yolei to see if she and Cody could combine their powers with Kari and TK to give them a power boost. It managed to work and Omnimon managed to obliterate Diaboromon.

'And now the hard part,' deadpanned Ken as literally a billion+ Kuramon entered the Real World from the Internet, shutting down all access points as they left, leaving some of the Digidestined's strongest members secluded from the rest of the team.

* * *

"Guess who's here!" shouted a voice, startling Izzy out of his concentration. Jun fell out of her seat as well from the sudden noise.

They turned to see Mimi enter Izzy's apartment, perky as if she didn't just get off a VERY long flight from NYC. The two wondered if Mimi was even aware of such a thing called Jetlag.

"Oh, it's only you," said Izzy, slightly disinterested now.

"And I came ALL the way from New York by plane instead of the Digital World out of respect for Gennai and Azulongmon," frowned Mimi, "Some courtesy and respect isn't too much to ask for."

"Hi Mimi," deadpanned Izzy, "How are you?"

"Just fine, thank you," smiled a renewed perky Mimi.

"It's been a while," said Jun, in less of a deadpan than Izzy, but still slightly put off, "How have you been?"

"Pretty good," said Mimi, before sighing, "I just wish Michael would ask me out already!"

This got Izzy's attention, but stayed quiet. It wasn't a secret that he had a crush on Mimi, but it wasn't like everyone knew about it. Davis and Ken might, but it wasn't as strong as Tai and Sora and even if they knew, they didn't care and wanted Izzy and Mimi to work it out between themselves.

"Really," said Jun, sneaking a side-glance over at Izzy, "Tell me more!"

"Well, it's like this…" started Mimi, completely forgetting Izzy there.

(AN14)

* * *

Meanwhile, everyone else was heading to the harbor where the Kuramon were gathering, each in his or her own way. Things didn't get better when the blackout hit. Luckily, Yolei and Cody made it to the Harbor before it got too bad. Yolei got out her cell phone and called Davis to update him about what's going on, all the while using her Computer to record the events in front of her.

"Davis, you better get here quick. The Kuramon have all gathered!" said Yolei.

"_Working on it! Traffic's got us taking some side routes but we're getting there,_" replied Davis over the phone.

"Well, you better hurry before…" started Yolei before the Billion+ Kuramon took to the sky and formed an Egg, "Uh-oh, too late. They've already started!"

"_Digivolve now! Try and hold him off. We'll get there ASAP!_"

"Understood," finished Yolei, before turning to Cody, "We're the first line of Defense!"

Cody nodded and they brought out their Digivices.

* * *

While Jun was keeping Mimi busy, Izzy received an email from Yolei about the egg.

"Yeah, I know," replied Izzy, typing and speaking at the same time. "It's over ten times bigger than Parrotmon's egg from eight years ago."

"Looks bigger to me," said Mimi, watching from the window, having stopped when the egg appeared, "And it looks like Diaboromon isn't gonna be the one hatching from it."

"How can you tell?" asked Jun, right next to her.

"I don't know if you can tell, but every evil Digimon has an evil aura about them and this one's too strong to be made by Diaboromon. I think we're dealing with another VenomMyotismon incident, Izzy."

"You're not wrong," replied Izzy, getting a better analysis from Yolei's live transmission just before the egg hatched, "And here's the answer. I'm analyzing the Digimon now."

* * *

Before anyone could say anything, Shakkoumon and Silphymon charged into battle, making sure to leave enough momentum and speed to avoid this new Digimon's attacks.

"JUSTICE BEAMS!"

"STATIC FORCE!"

The attacks were doing next to nothing against the Digimon's hide. Something wasn't right, but the battling Digidestined didn't know what it was.

* * *

"I can't get information on this new Digimon. It's like this is the first time it's been encountered," said Izzy, while getting a 'NO DATA' message on his computer.

Suddenly, a text box appeared with one word: Armageddemon.

With the name, Izzy was able to get the data he needed.

"This is worse that VenomMyotismon. Armageddemon has more power than Apocalymon did four years ago; heck, even MaloMyotismon wasn't this strong!"

"But, we can still win, right?" asked Jun, before the computer flashed and Izzy got dog piled by Kari and TK's return alongside Gatomon and Pata, "How did you get back?"

"Trust us, it wasn't easy," sighed Kari as she got up and went over to the window, "We've done our part, now it's up to our brothers, and Davis and Ken too."

* * *

"_**Destiny Destroyer!**_" shouted Armageddemon, not caring if he missed the two DNA-Digimon.

"It's all we can do just to stay alive," said Silphymon, using his small stature weave in and out of shots, making sure they don't hit anything but water.

"We need to hold him off, at least until…" replied Shakkoumon, when a bright light shot out of nowhere, revealing to be Omnimon.

Tai and Matt landed from where the portal opened over one side of the harbor.

"OKAY OMNIMON!" shouted Tai.

"TIME FOR ROUND TWO!" added Matt.

The cheers from the crowds that had gathered helped Omnimon recover some strength he used up in the previous battle.

(AN15)

Omnimon focused on Armageddemon, trying to think of a strategy he could use to take him out. Unfortunately, it wasn't gonna be easy if he turned out to be stronger than Apocalymon.

* * *

Meanwhile, Davis and Ken were rushing to the harbor as best as they could, taking what streets were empty. Davis got another call from Yolei updating him.

"_Davis, you better be right around the corner. Armageddemon is here and our Digimon can't do a thing against him. Omnimon MIGHT be able to buy some time, but I don't think it'll be enough without Imperialdramon helping out!_" informed Yolei.

"Right, we're getting closer. We'll step it up and be there in a few minutes!" replied Davis, stopping to catch his breath.

"Davis, if we keep stopping like this, you won't ever catch up to me!" taunted Ken, who was slightly winded.

All it did was earn a chuckle from Davis.

"Sorry Ken," said Davis, "just wanted to see how far I could go since my limiter was removed. Guess I haven't fully recovered my strength from Practice today."

"Oh, really," smirked Ken, "THEN STOP HOLDING BACK!"

"Hey, I'm all for that. I just got one question," said Davis, turning to him, before beginning to glow with a golden aura from the Power of Miracles, "Can you keep up?"

Ken's smirk didn't disappear as he glowed with the power of Kindness, "Can the fastest fictional critters be a Road Runner, a Mexican Rodent, and/or a Blue Hedgehog?"

Both took a few seconds to grin like idiots while chuckling, before taking off at even greater speeds than before, determined to get to the harbor in record time.

* * *

Things weren't looking good. Omnimon could barely avoid the Destiny Destroyers sent his way while counter-firing with Supreme Cannon shots. Eventually he got a few hits off to stun Armageddemon for a few seconds, giving Omnimon the time to really let loose a barrage of shots, all direct hits on Armageddemon.

"That should do it," said Omnimon, before the smoke cleared revealing minimal damage done to the thick outer hide, "or not. Guess I got to get up close and PERSONAL!"

Omnimon then charged in, avoiding shots with better precision and managed to get close range and plunged his sword deep through the forehead.

"APPLY DIRECTLY TO THE FOREHEAD!" called out Agumon, before continuing as Gabumon, "OR TAKE ORALLY FOR BEST EFFECT!"

(AN16)

A few Supreme Cannon shots didn't do anything on the inside as Armageddemon absorbed the power to let loose a tripled powered 'Destiny Destroyer' at point blank, sending Omnimon to another island.

"OMNIMON! NO!" cried out Tai and Matt.

Omnimon's cape was disintegrated from the blast, and when he tried to stand, both his arms broke off and he fell unconscious.

* * *

A ripple effect went through the city, being felt by every Digidestined. Even the new kids were watching, knowing they couldn't do much, but rely on Davis and the others. If anyone was gonna figure a way out of this, it would be them.

Davis and Ken, feeling the ripple, increased their speed even more, finally getting to the harbor.

'Damnit,' swore Davis, 'all that extra speed and we didn't really get here any faster. It was only enough to not need bikes.'

'Well, that is still an accomplishment,' replied Ken, before getting serious, 'We can't hold back. If this guy can take down Omnimon, then there's no way we can mess around with this guy.'

'Really?' smirked Davis, 'Cause my plan was to annihilate him with everything we got! Sound good?'

Ken smirked back at him in response. Even when they're greatest battle yet was before them, Davis still had the courage to be light-hearted. It was beneficial in keeping the fear down, or gone really; however, it could get annoying. They both stood from behind the crowd and called out to their partner Digimon.

"VEEMON!"

"WORMMON!"

Considering their distance to the crowd to be a whopping two feet, it was no surprise that the crowd parted from them, giving them a clear path to the edge of the harbor where they could get the best view.

"GO GET 'EM!" shouted a random bystander.

"Hey, it's Davis and Ken, the leaders of the Digidestined!" added another bystander.

"Wait, I thought he was Kari's boyfriend," said a girl Davis recognized from School.

"Yeah, and the leader of the best army in two worlds that defends them!" added her friend.

Ken and Davis mentally rolled their eyes at that. It was no secret and Davis and Kari were dating now. Ever since the battle with MaloMyotismon, everyone learned about the Digital World, and with celebrities all over the world informing them about him being the leader, it was only natural that he became a celebrity himself. Of course, he made a point to hold a press conference to clear away any doubts, questions, and misgivings about what the Digidestined were. He also made a point to make all the Militaries aware that the Digidestined fight for everyone, not just any one power, derailing any plans they may have wanted to make with these Digital Monsters and their Partners. Things had died down after a few weeks, but everyone at school still held him in high regard. Those that knew him from the Myotismon/Odaiba Fog Incident gave him even higher praise for everything he went though. Sometimes it was good to be this well known, like now when you need to actually get to a battle to decide the fate of the world.

Davis and Ken got to the edge and Veemon and Wormmon jumped up from their place on a stack of boards and Digivolved.

Veemon…

Wormmon…

DIGIVOLVE TO…

EXVEEMON…

STINGMON…

DNA DIGIVOLVE TO…

**PAILDRAMON…**

**MEGA-DIGIVOLVE TO…**

**IMPERIALDRAMON****!**

* * *

While Imperialdramon got into battle, a voice caught the attention of Tai and Matt.

"GUYS! I FINALLY MADE IT!" shouted Sora over the sounds of battle.

"SORA!" called back Tai and Matt as Sora got close.

The three of them shared a hug before turning their attention towards the battle.

Meanwhile…

**Imperialdramon** was analyzing Armageddemon while firing a barrage of Positron Lasers in machine gun fashion. They may not remember the battle too well, but that didn't stop them from avoiding as many attacks as possible.

'Let's cut around to the back to add in a Giga Crusher before changing forms,' suggested Veemon.

'Sounds good,' replied Wormmon.

"**GIGA CRUSHER!**" shouted Imperialdramon, managing to do just that with a split second to spare before Armageddemon turned around.

"_**FULL SCALE ATTACK!**_" countered Armageddemon, blocking the powerful attack as he moved to a different part of the harbor, "_**DESTINY DESTROYER!**_"

Executing a 'Barrel Roll', they barely managed to avoid getting hit by that last attack, only for another one to slam right in their face.

(AN17)

**IMPERIALDRAMON MODE CHANGE TO…**

**FIGHTER MODE!**

Heading up into the sky, he focused all his power into a single shot, flying down he got in close and by passed Armageddemon, getting him off balance.

"**GIGA CRUSHER x10!**"

The resulting explosion had nearly all the onlookers turn away from the shockwaves and the winds. Even as the explosion died down, Armageddemon emerged and focused his power.

"_**DESTINY DESTROYER x5!**_"

Having used most of his energy in one shot, he couldn't move in time and received the full brunt of the attack. After the smoke cleared, it was very apparent who was in better condition, despite battling two DNA Megas. **Imperialdramon** was looking worse for wear.

(AN18)

* * *

"Okay, this is so wrong. Our strongest attack and it did JACK!" exclaimed Davis.

"We can beat him. There's no way we're gonna lose here and now!" added Ken.

"How are they gonna beat him now? Not even Omnimon AND **Imperialdramon** fighting back to back could stop him," spoke up another kid nearby.

'There has to be a way to go to the next level, there's just gotta!' urged Ken.

'I think I got an idea,' replied Davis, 'remember how my Power of Miracles responded to our friends. What if we got the WHOLE city involved?'

'Will it be enough though?' asked Ken.

'If it isn't, then Armageddemon has truly earned his victory,' replied Davis solemnly, before clearing his throat.

"EVERYONE!" shouted Davis, "THIS ISN'T THE END! I NEED EVERY ONE OF YOU TO BELIEVE IN ME, IN ALL OF US, TO DEFEAT THIS GUY! IT DOESN'T MATTER HOW POWERFUL HE IS, HE CAN'T STOP EVERYONE WORKING TOGETHER!"

The response was immediate. Everyone immediately started cheering for the Digidestined, the ones that have defended them from MaloMyotismon and all other evil Digimon from the past. They were now asking for the people's help, and they were going to get it.

Omnimon felt the power of the people, giving him more strength than before. Agumon and Gabumon managed to pool their power together and focused it through the Omnimon body that was still standing.

"**Imperialdramon**, you better not waste this!" said Agumon.

"You've only got ONE shot, so make it count!" added Gabumon.

Agumon and Gabumon reverted back to the Rookie level, but the power and strength flowing through Omnimon's body was enough to transform it into a sword, which was sent to **Imperialdramon**.

'Here we go,' said Veemon, as **Imperialdramon** grabbed the sword with one hand.

'Time to two-shot this guy into oblivion!' added Wormmon, before grabbing the sword with two hands, the power following through every byte of their data being.

**IMPERIALDRAMON MODE CHANGE TO…**

**PALADIN MODE!**

"This is it! The highest level we can obtain here! FINISH IT **IMPERIALDRAMON**!" declared Davis.

"**OMNI SWORD!**" shouted **Imperialdramon**, moving swiftly in front of Armageddemon and stabbing him, before opening up his chest cavity, "**Eat this! SUPREME! GIGA! **_**CRUSHER!**_"

The blast shot into Armageddemon's open mouth and it exploded inside of him, tearing apart Armageddemon's body from the inside out, returning him into the BILLION+ Kuramon that formed him in the first place.

"It's time to end this!" called out Cody, "EVERYONE TAKE OUT YOUR CELLPHONES AND DIGIVICES! WE CAN SEND THESE KURAMON BACK TO WHERE THEY BELONG!"

Everyone took a second to register what Cody said before doing just that. Over 20 Digivice signals went first, connecting with the Omni Sword, followed by over a thousand cellphone signals.

Deep in the background, as if it was echoing through time itself, the sound of a whistle, followed by a harmonica, filled the air. The Omni Sword glowed as all the Kuramon flash up to it and back into the cellphones. From there, Izzy managed to trap as much of them back where they came from, before deleting the entire site they were at, erasing them from history. The Kuramon left on his computer were trapped as well, unable to escape.

(AN19)

"Well, that takes care of that," said Davis, falling to the ground and leaning against a bound group of wood, "What's next? A morning run throughout the city?"

"I was thinking maybe heading out across the countryside before doing some tree climbing at the nearest forest," replied Ken, smirking at him.

Both of them laughed for a few minutes before sighing and relaxed, eventually falling asleep where they were in seconds flat. Imperialdramon separated back into Veemon and Wormmon, both of whom fell into their laps, asleep as well on contact. No one bothered them, for they had earned some sleep.

Cody and Yolei weren't doing much better, Cody lying against Yolei's shoulder while she worked on the computer with Izzy, Hawkmon and Armadillomon also catching a nap.

Somehow, Sora was still feeling a bit energetic while Tai and Matt were exhausted, Agumon and Gabumon already sawing logs.

(AN20)

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Izzy apartment, Izzy was busy typing away at the computer, working with Yolei, while TK, Kari, Jun, and Mimi caught up with each other, given the months since they saw each other.

Several minutes later, Izzy finished up and turned to them, "Hey guys, we've finished up, and I think the new guys have earned their visit to 'that place'."

"Wow, really? About time, I'd say," replied Mimi, "That was on my list of places to visit, so this is gonna be good!"

"Wow, I haven't been there in years," said Kari, getting excited.

"Wait, you guys have a secret hangout? How come this is the first I'm hearing about it?" asked Jun, a little insulted.

"Well, it's not like we're supposed to turn it over. It's special to us, and to Gennai. We've kept it secret for four years because there was really no reason to share it, since the risk that came with it," explained TK, "Heck, I doubt Davis and Ken even remember about it since our other selves probably only took them the once."

"I've already sent an email to Yolei to get her group at the harbor to head over there. It's our turn now," finished Izzy, before grabbing the keys so he could get back in after they left.

Jun sighed, but cooperated anyways. They left Izzy apartment, unaware as Izzy's computer slammed the door shut on a Kuramon attempting to escape.

* * *

After waking everyone up, Yolei informed Tai, Sora, Matt, and Joe about Izzy's email. They all smiled, glad that they were finally going to go back there. They left Izzy in charge of when they visited 'that place', mainly because he took the most pride in its upkeep. Following the older kids, the younger ones were a bit confused, even Davis and Ken.

'So, what's up with this 'that place', again Ken?' asked Davis.

'Don't know. You'd think I'd remember 'that place'. Oh well, we'll probably feel stupid when we get there,' replied Ken.

Several minutes later, they met up with Izzy's group and all thirteen of them headed to a secluded island just a ways beyond the harbor. It only took a few more minutes before everyone got a look at 'that place'. Eight of them had smiles on their face, the other five at looks of shock on their face, as well as a bit of awe.

'THIS PLACE!?' exclaimed Davis, 'HOW COULD WE BE EXPECTED TO REMEMBER THIS PLACE!?'

'I don't know, I mean, you have your 'secret place' in the Digital World, so that's an excuse, but I should have remembered something like this!'

(AN21)

'How do YOU know about my 'secret spot'?' demanded Davis.

'Seriously, you didn't think I couldn't detect your Digivice Signal all those months ago, ALONE of all things. I left you alone because you were by yourself, but since it was an area I never visited or took over, I figured you might have used it in OUR past. Never figured you'd use it again while I was Emperor.'

'That was before I knew you came back,' replied Davis, 'and thanks for not intruding on me.'

'No prob,' shrugged Ken.

Everyone took the rest of the day to hang out in 'that place', which turned out to be the cable car from four years ago when the Digidestined returned to the human world, given to them by Gennai from SEVERAL years ago when he first arrived in the Digital World. Things really do come full circle, at least in some respects.

All in all, things were looking up. Sure, Davis and Ken were still aware of a few events they were still needed for, but it would still be some time before they had to leave again. One thing that Davis would be smiling about is meeting a younger Tai than when he first met them, at least last time they first met. Time travel and time tenses, they still gave him a headache if he tried to work it out.

But, Davis still smiled, life was still good, even better now that he and Kari were together from a decision of the heart, instead of the head. Tai and Sora were going strong and it looked like Matt and Jun weren't going to break up any time soon. The future still had a bright outcome, and that's all there it to it…

(Chapter End)

(Story End)

FINALLY! It was a long time coming. OVER THREE YEARS! It's not that it's over too quick, it's that I took over one year as a hiatus without even meaning it. It doesn't help that a certain someone, who shall not be named (by me)…

Dx: Digimon45, AKA Mshake12, AKA mshake451, AKA mshake93, AKA…

RDF1: THAT'S ENOUGH!

Jenny: He's not wrong though. That guy has been bugging you ever since you're last update. Like RIGHT after you updated.

Seriously, guys, go bug HIM with PMs for this delay. Especially since I could have gotten this done a MONTH ago without his interruptions.

OKAY! Moving on…

Author Notes GO!

AN1: Yeah, kinda forgot about this until the last chapter got posted, and I couldn't go back and change it then; funny LOL scene later because of it though.

AN2: Yep, Jun is here as well. Given that Matt, Joe and Izzy couldn't get into the gate in time actually helps THEM more so than the others, since they couldn't do anything right then.

AN3: Well, kinda got the idea from 'Gohan's Redemption'. You guys should read that, it's actually really good from what I've gotten in reviews, despite being an earlier work.

AN4: Yeah, Davis being in this position is KEY to the next part, if you haven't already figured that out yet.

AN5: This next bit, with the Illusion World and all is actually all together in one world. I didn't like the fact that the 'Mental Illusion' gave them what they wanted. I mean, it's a good idea, but if you're gonna break the spirits of your enemies and you're a freakin' BAD GUY, at least do something evil! Mental Illusion is controlled by MaloMyotismon (Malo meaning BAD!), you'd think he'd do something else, considering…

AN6: Well, paperwork CAN be ignored in world where things are ONLY focused on the Digidestined, not those around them, even medical staff and such… LOLZ! That, and getting to TK. You know, what I explained before two chapters ago in the battle against Daemon.

AN7: Well, Cody IS the youngest, like TK was. Kinda apropos, don't you think?

AN8: Yeah, kinda got that song stuck in my head as soon as I wrote that line. Headstrong is an EXCELLENT song that you should go listen to if you haven't already. But seriously, I couldn't get that song out of my head for days after writing it!

AN9: Imagine Matt vs. Shagon, but have Ken vs. Digimon Emperor instead. Seriously, that's my inspiration. You could also use Naruto vs. Kyuubi, but that's an over exaggeration.

AN10: Best explanation I can give for something like this. All of the 'takari' fans can probably argue against it to high heaven, but seriously, it's not that big a deal. If you don't like Davis and Kari getting together, or even having 'more than friends' feelings for each other, then why did you read this fic? Again, my best explanation to justify this world's version of Kari loving Davis.

Also, for those of you that wanted them getting together a lot EARLIER in the story: they're still kids, sorta, and I really didn't want kids so underage to have such a stable relationship throughout the entire story. Now, TAKATO'S story will be MUCH different. My next Digimon story will have the pairing pretty much from the beginning, or at least by the second chapter. I'm not spoiling who Takato is paired up with, but trust me, he's paired up from the get go.

AN11: Six Megas, gaining that much strength would let him be able to survive the hit. Also, not just his final plan, but the Digidestined's as well.

AN12: Well… since Davis has some secrets from Ken, it's only fair that Ken has some secrets from Davis.

AN13: Best explanation for a background I got. Don't want to say mall, cause that's too common. Seriously, the implications in this story is much more severe than in canon.

AN14: Izzy kinda gets the shaft in this movie, doesn't he?

AN15: Going off the fact that Omnimon's strength comes strength from the people that believe in him. You know, since it took the people to CREATE that fusion.

AN16: Witty banter in battle. A classic.

AN17: Yes, that is a reference to Star Fox. But it IS an actual barrel roll, not the joke that Star Fox made canon.

AN18: The multiplication here is terms of strength, not the number of times the attack was launched.

AN19: Kinda covering a few things in an overview before doing some detailed dialogue after the actual movie is over.

AN20: Same here, but really, all guys yawning while the girl is smiling like she can still keep going… (DON'T GO THERE YOU PERVS!)

AN21: Kinda the comeuppance on Davis's part. Just something to add at the end, given this has no dialogue of it's own.

Okay guys, this is it! The final chapter. Look forward to my next story before the year's up. (I've got a lot of work to do in the meantime and I don't mean W.I.T.C.H. Gx.

Review please. It helps a LOT! Any guest reviews, I will most likely get to you with the first chapter of my next Digimon story. So, keep a weather eye on the horizon (POTC quote), and I'll get my next posts up sooner than you think!

Later,

RDF1


End file.
